Dragons in Remnant
by F.M.D
Summary: Scythe, a young man who bathed in the blood of Acnologia, and became the Etherion Dragonslayer, finds himself in a strange new world, where teenagers train daily to slay monsters, find out how he became the Etherion Dragonslayer, and how he was able to actually harm the Dragon King of Darkness, and how he got to Remnant. Scythe-X-Ruby, and other shipping's I will not spoil.
1. Welcome to Dragons in Remnant

Dragons in Remnant-Prologue

"Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily, that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past.

Man born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man, and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity, led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named _'Dust'_.

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

But even the most brilliant lights, eventually flicker and die; and when they're gone… darkness will return.

But the dark cannot live without the light, nor can the light live without the dark. The light will return from even the tiniest of sparks, and burst into a brilliant flame to burn on for centuries."

A flint is struck, once, twice, thrice, before the sparks erupt into a brilliant flame, that takes on the shape of a dragon, roaring to the heavens, with the shattered moon behind its silhouette, as a feral roar is heard within the sky starry night sky, before transitioning to a full moon.

Down below, in the town of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail's freshly rebuilt guildhall is alive with the sounds music and partying sorcerers and sorceresses.

"LET'S PARTY." A short white haired man shouted before guzzling down a mug of beer.

The doors opened slightly, allowing someone covered in a cloak to walk in and sat down at the bar, near Makarov.

"Hmm? Oh can I help you young man?" Makarov asked.

"Hey master, where's Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy?" A blonde girl with a side ponytail asked interrupting their conversation.

"Those three were requested by the king of Fiore himself for a certain job only they can do." Makarov explained. "They won't be back for a while. Now what do you need young man?"

The stranger pulled out a pen and a pad of paper before writing something down and handing it to Makarov.

"Your name's Scythe, and you wanna join the guild do ya? But why write it and not say it?" Makarov asked.

" _I recently became a mute."_ The second note read.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that young man. Of course you can join the guild. What kind of magic do you use?" Makarov asked grabbing the stamp.

" _I'm the slayer, meant to kill Acnologia, the Etherion Dragonslayer…"_ The third note explained.

The entire guild stopped dead in their tracks as the music was interrupted and went dead after Makarov said that out loud in shock.

The sound of footsteps running broke the silence as a shirtless raven haired boy came running at him with a cold mist seeping from him.

"Demon Ice-Make… COLD EXCALIBUR."

Grey swung at Scythe before said newcomer swerved to the side, evading the attack, and slammed his elbow on the back of Grey's neck, knocking him out instantly, while simultaneously, showing off a pure muscle, log thick arm.

Scythe sat back down and faced away from everyone as he waited for Makarov's answer.

"Is Grey alright Juvia?" Makarov asked as a blue haired woman checked him.

"My darling Grey seems to be simply knocked out. Other than that, he's fine." Juvia explained.

"Good, than I've got one thing to ask you young man." Makarov exclaimed raising the stamp to eye level. "Where would you like your guild mark?"

 _ **(Ques Music… Hobbit Drinking Medley: Peter Hollens Ft. Hank Green)**_

Scythe pointed to his left pectoral, allowing Makarov to put it there, before everyone began partying once more.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Scythe, I have a feeling you're going to fit right in." Makarov smiled sliding him a mug of ale.

Scythe declined and explained he was only fifteen.

"Fifteen, and you're Lauxus's size? My word boy what kind of workout did you do to make yourself so big?" Makarov questioned.

Scythe simply wrote that he was a farm/ranch boy, before he lost the last of his family, his baby sister, a week ago.

"My poor boy I am truly sorry to hear that. I would imagine you're not in the mood to party, so let me direct you to the nearest apartment complex, where you can get a room for a pretty good price. The building is owned by Fairy Tail, and none of the boys seem to want to live there, but we kept it just in case, so you'll have the whole building to yourself."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

…

The next morning, Scythe woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door.

He silently grumbled before he went and answered it, where a pink haired boy, with a flying blue cat by his head, was standing there, now pounding on his chest for a few seconds before he realized the door was open.

"So you're the new guy. Welcome to Fairy Tail, the name's Natsu, this is my pal Happy." Natsu smiled.

"Aye sir." Happy chimed.

"I was actually hoping you could come on a job with a few of us this week. We drew straws to see who would take you first, and I won. Next person to partner up with you on a job is Lauxus, then Wendy and Carla, then Gajeel and Pantherlilly, and finally Erza and Lucy. I know you don't know who any of them are, but you will once you hang around them. I heard ice princess tried attacking you last night. Trying to see how tough the new guy is huh? Guess he learned his lesson." Natsu explained. "Meet me at the guild in an hour, we'll be leaving for your first job a little after. I'll let you pick."

"It'll be great." Happy smiled as he flew behind Natsu as they made their departure.

Scythe looked as they left, a small smile creeping upon his face.

" _I think I might like it here at Fairy Tail."_ Scythe thought as he closed his door, preparing to get ready for his first job as a Fairy Tail Sorcerer.

Little to his knowledge, his life would change completely in about a year.

Welcome to

Dragons in Remnant

A/N: Hey everyone, F.M.D here, I've been thinking a lot about my story, and realized that unlike RWBY, it doesn't really have that kind of beginning to the story line. So I decided to come up with a quick prologue.

People had been asking me how everyone in the guild besides, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel knew about Scythe being the Etherion Dragonslayer, but I couldn't for the life of me, figure out how to fit that into a later chapter, so I thought the prologue would be a good way to explain that.

Tell me what you think about the prologue, and what I could add to it to make it better.

F.M.D out.


	2. Welcome to Remnant

Dragons in Remnant-1

The night was calm and collected in the streets of Magnolia, but a certain group of dragon slayers were out causing mischief, well, two fourths of them at least.

"C'mon Salamander, just do it already, remember, never go against what the master says," Gajeel, the Iron/steel-Dragonslayer smiled, holding a Popsicle stick with a blue crown on one end.

"Jeez, alright I'm going ya lugnut," Natsu stated before climbing a tree. Natsu puffed his cheeks and blew out his Fire-Dragon's Roar. Scorching the grass in the shape of the Sabertooth Guild Emblem.

"Uh guy's I don't think this is such a good idea," Wendy, the Sky-Maiden, stated waving her arms about.

"Relax shorty, no one's going to catch us, I might have been part of the Rune Knights for a while, but I never forgot my wild side," Gajeel smirked.

"So, why won't the new guy talk?" Natsu asked pointing to the new comer to the Fairy Tail Guild.

Behind Wendy, sitting on the brick ledge, was a man just as big as Lauxus, but had a very different aura. His eyes shined crimson with reptilian pupils, while his face was decorated in black and red dragon scales, similar to one Acnologia.

Wendy sighed, kind of tired of repeating the same thing.

"His name is Scythe, and he won't talk because he's not comfortable with talking," Wendy replied. "He only feels comfortable with me speaking for him. I wonder why though?"

Scythe tapped the brick twice, signalling for Wendy to come over. Wendy hopped over before Scythe leaned in and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said, it made her blush a bit, and he blushed before looking away.

"What'd he say shrimp, if he said something perverted, I'll…"

"No, no it was nothing like that," Wendy stammered. "He said that I remind him of his little sister, that's why he feels comfortable with me speaking for him."

"Well, any who, back to the game," Natsu shouted holding a cup with four Popsicle sticks. The sticks were color coded this time, instead of numbered like at the Christmas party.

"I'm the master again," Gajeel smiled, seeing Scythe's color. "Scythe, tell me something about yourself, without using Wendy as a translator."

"Hey, that's not fair man," Natsu shouted.

"Why the hell not?" Gajeel asked shouting back.

"If he doesn't feel comfortable with talking with us in his own voice, then we should respect that," Natsu stated. "Any respecting guild master knows that."

"Fine, you can use the shrimp as a translator," Gajeel sighed.

Scythe whispered in Wendy's ear and her face went blank.

"What'd he say kid?"

"H-he's the slayer… meant to kill Acnologia," Wendy muttered. "The Etherion Dragonslayer."

"What no way?" Natsu shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Gajeel interjected.

Before they could continue to ask questions, Scythe's senses kicked in and he dropped the four of them to the ground, taking the brunt of the attack. Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel however reacted just as fast and went by his side, but a blinding flash of light hit them and just like that, the four Dragonslayers were gone from thin air.

Meanwhile, a certain criminal group was making their way to a dust shop in the dimension of Remnant. The five men walked through the alleyway, making their way to the shop, from Dust 'till Dawn. Four of them were dressed in the same black suits, red-shades and Top-Hats, all carrying the same red katana, while the one they were following, was dressed in a white suit, black pants, fancy Buller-Hat, a cane in hand, and a lit cigar in his mouth. Finding the store they wanted, the man in the Buller-Hat opened the door, followed by his lackeys.

"Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a dust shop that's open this late?" The orange haired man asked as one of his followers pointed a gun at the elderly shop keeper.

"Please, just take my lien and leave…" The shop keeper begged.

"Shh-shh-shh. Calm down, we're not here for your money," He explained. "Grab the dust."

As he said those words, his men scattered around the store and started collecting the dust from different tubes, and the crystals in the display cases. One of the lackey's was about to collect the dust into a canister before he saw a little girl with a red hood, reading a weapons magazine.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them," He stated pulling out his sword.

The girl seemed to not know what he said, either that or she was ignoring him.

"Hey, I said hands in the air," He repeated, getting closer to her. "You got a death wish or something?" He asked removing her hood, now seeing she had headphones with blaring music on.

Seeing this, he motioned for her to remove her headphones.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now," He repeated for a final time.

"Are you, robbing me?" She asked, sounding a little surprised, but not scared.

"Yes," He simply replied.

"Oh," She said with a cheeky smile.

 _ **(Que Music… I won't back down: Blake Shelton & Dia Frampton)**_

At the front, the orange haired man was waiting for the heist to finish before he was surprised to find one of his men flying through the window. He motioned for another of his men to go fight whoever it was, only to be met with the same fate, actually shattering the window. The rest of the muggers looked out the window to see the little girl raising from the ground, with a giant scythe unfolding with mechanical sounds, over her shoulder. She twirled the giant weapon in the air before forcing the tip of the blade with ease into the ground, turning off her music.

"Okay… get her," The orange haired man stated after ashes fell from his cigar.

All three lackey's, including the one whose butt she kicked earlier, ran out at her, with swords in hand. The little girl in the red hood used her scythe like a gymnastics-horse and twirled around, kicking the first one in the face, sending him flying back into the store.

She removed her scythe from the ground before placing it behind her back. Pulling a trigger, she fired off a round from the head of her blade and spun around and flipping, knocking the lackey's away with the force and motion.

Using the motion still, she used the momentum to slam her weapon down on another lackey, causing him great pain and discomfort. A third lackey, most likely the one she knocked out of the shattered window, started firing at her.

With incredible speed, she dodged each bullet leaving behind rose petals, before jumping back and knocking him away.

"You were worth every scent, truly you were," The orang haired man stated reaching into his back pocket.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening; and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He said nonchalantly aiming his cane at her, revealing its form as a gun.

He fired off at her and she used her gun-scythe to avoid the attack. When she landed she looked around for him before spotting him climbing up a latter on a nearby building.

"You okay if I go after him?" Red asked the shop keeper.

"Uh-huh," He said sounding tired.

Red then left and followed, not knowing of the company she had watching the fight. Using her weapon to quicken her pace, she ran and used the momentum of her gunfire to allow her to get to the roof top right after him.

"Hey," She called out.

"Persistent," He stated, before turning around.

Without even flinching, the orange haired man smiled as his Bullhead had appeared from out of nowhere. Sending the air current everywhere. Light's blinded Red as the cargo bay door opened.

"End of the line Red," The orange haired man stated after hopping in and pulling out the burn crystal he was examining before her interference.

He tossed it at her feet and then fired at it, making it explode. Thinking he won, he focused as the dust settled before his eyes widened, seeing a hulking figure standing over her in a big bear hug. He gently removed himself before rolling his shoulders, his cloak was burnt in different places, revealing a patch of red and black scales covering the parts of his exposed back.

"Who are you?" Red asked as he removed himself, he turned to look at the man who had attacked, and his gaze was filled with anger.

Before anything else could be said, the rubble had glowed purple and formed into spears, aimed for the Bullhead. Scythe and Red looked over to see a woman with a riding-crop twirling it around as she prepared her attack. She pushed her glasses up before she sent a barrage of purple telekinetic attacks at the Bullhead. The orange haired man ran to the cockpit, annoyed of all the interference.

"We've got a huntress, and huntsman." He told the pilot, dressed in a red and gold dress.

As the Bullhead took off, the blond woman shot a purple sphere in the sky and dark storm clouds began to gather. She motioned her riding-crop down and a barrage of ice started hitting the Bullhead, causing it to go off course. The female pilot stepped out, positioning herself to where she could best attack. Lighting her hand on fire, she sent fire ball after fireball, aiming for them. While the blonde prepared a defence, Scythe went in front and took the hits, gathering into a bonfire sized mass.

Blondie and Red gasped, fearing the worst, however their shock widened when the flames started to implode. In the center of the flames, they saw Scythe, his cloak fully burned away, revealing him in a pair of black and blue, scale pants, while red and black scales dawned his body like a chest plate, arm guards and a towerless crown for a knightly prince. His hair was spiked back and reached to his lower back, shades of scarlet, silver, and violet shined from the moonlight reflecting off them. A pair of katana were strapped to the right side of his waist, the scabbards were black, painted with red and blue blood patterns along with black fabric wrapped around the handle.

Returning from her shock, the blonde gave a flick of her riding-crop and the stone spears went flying. The female pilot, though her eyes and face shadowed over, she used her aura to redirect the spears as rubble rain. Finding a need to help, Red turned her scythe into a gun and started firing at the Bullhead. Shocked only to find that each bullet was deflected by the female pilot's hand.

Scythe aided in the attacks by throwing his own crimson fire at the female pilot, shocking the rest who were participating in the battle.

As he continued to attack, Scythe smelt an explosive ready to blow and turned to see five glowing spots where the two girls stood, and raced over pushing them away before the explosion hit.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Taking this opportunity, the man dressed in white flew off, taking the Bullhead a safe distance away.

Red and the blonde ran over to where the explosion happened, only to find Scythe down on one knee, with his opposite fist in the ground while he pushed himself up.

Seeing that he was alright, Red turned to look at the blond.

"You're a huntress," She smiled. "Can I have your autograph?"

Half an hour later, both Scythe and Red were sitting in the room. A pile of paper and a pen next to Scythe, as the blonde figured out he doesn't talk.

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two," The blonde, who introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, said. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it," Red stated.

"If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home, with a pat on the back," Red seemed to lighten up at this statement, "and a slap on the wrist." She said, slamming her riding-crop on the table, startling Red, Scythe remained unfazed. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As Glynda walked to the side a middle aged man with silver hair, wearing a grass green turtleneck, and a darker green suit, walked in. In his left hand was a mug of coffee, while in his right, a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose," He pointed out, revealing Red's true name, "and who might you be?" He asked looking over at Scythe.

Scythe took a piece of paper and wrote his name.

"Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Knight? That's a mouthful," The kindly man smiled before turning back to Ruby. "You, have silver eyes."

"Uh-uh-um…" Ruby stammered.

"So where did you learn to do this, and you this?" He asked as Glynda showed the footage of Ruby fighting, and Scythe eating the fire.

"S-Signal academy," Ruby stammered again.

Scythe remained silent and motionless.

"Very well, I'll address her first," He stated. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby explained.

"I see," The elderly man stated, putting the plate of cookies right in front of her.

Hesitant at first, Ruby reached out and grabbed one before stuffing it in her mouth, then continued to stuff her face with more.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow,"

"Oh that's my uncle Qrow," Ruby explained, sounding muffled with food before swallowing and repeating it. "He's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wings, now I'm all like…" Ruby stopped explaining and did ninja poses and stances, one pose which nearly hit Scythe in the face, if it weren't for his reflexes and catching her hand.

Ruby was a little scared before she looked over and saw his smile. Obviously he was a very rational person.

"So I've noticed," The man stated sitting down. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself doing at a school, designed to train warriors?"

That question caught Scythe off guard. He was surprised to find there were schools like that here.

"Well," Ruby began. "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters," The man stated.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress, 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, oh well you might as well make a carrier out of it, he-he. I mean the police are alright, but the huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting, cool and oh-ha-ha, you know?" Ruby explained, getting all excited.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked after a short moment of silence.

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon," Ruby explained with a smile.

"Hmm… hello," Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby smiled.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything," Ruby smiled.

"Well okay," Ozpin smiled before turning his attention back to Scythe. "Now, what is it you're doing here?"

"I was attacked, I fell unconscious, and I woke up in this place. Last thing I remember is my friends Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel coming to my aid, before a bright flash of light engulfed us both," Scythe explained, writing it on a piece of paper.

"So I take it, you're not from around here," Ozpin stated after reading the note.

"Am I anywhere close to Magnolia?" Scythe asked on another note.

"I'm sorry, but there's no such place," Ozpin stated. "Now what about your friends?"

"That's right, one is around twelve or thirteen years old, blue hair, comes up to my chest, always apologizing too much for things she did wrong, even if they were minor, that's Wendy" Scythe described in his third note. "The second is tall, black hair, a lot of piercings, likes to eat iron, and has a major attitude, that's Gajeel. Third guy is shorter than Gajeel, taller than Wendy, salmon air, white scaly scarf, has a huge appetite, and loves fire."

"Well, can't say I've seen or heard them. How about you come join Beacon as well, Mr. Knight?" Ozpin asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Will I get free time to search for my friends?" Scythe asked.

"Indeed, though judging by your appearance, you look like you've been through hell and back already," Ozpin stated, noticing the many scars on Scythe's visible skin.

"So, your name is Scythe?" Ruby asked getting in his face. "That's so cool, just like my weapon. What kind of weapon do you have?"

Scythe stood up and went to the corner where he left his katana before pulling them out of their scabbards, allowing the blades to glow with fire and ice.

"That is so cool, so was that fire eating thing your semblance?" Ruby asked.

Scythe sat back down and asked what a semblance was. Shocking all three of the others in the room.

"How can you not know what a semblance is?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not from around here, remember?" Scythe questioned writing the statement on the same page as his question.

"So, why don't you talk?" Ruby asked, getting on to another topic.

Scythe was silent, he turned away, but not before Ruby noticed pain in his eyes from a memory he didn't want to remember.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. So how old are you?" Ruby asked.

Scythe turned back around and jotted and number on the paper, before showing it to Ruby, Ozpin, and Goodwitch.

"You're sixteen?" Goodwitch asked. "You look twenty to me."

"I grew up on a ranch and farm, so I gained some muscle and height as a bonus to it," Scythe jotted down.

"Well Scythe, what's your answer?" Ozpin asked.

Scythe gave a little thought before finally giving his answer.

"I accept your offer, but I want to search for my friends on my terms," Scythe wrote, gaining their attention.

"Your terms are acceptable, just be sure to maintain a stead, good grade when you do," Ozpin explained before leaving the room.

Scythe and Ruby got up and left the police station they were taken to, they walked in silence for a bit before Ruby broke the silence.

"So…" Ruby began as they left. "Since you don't have anywhere to go, you want to come over to my place? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind letting you sleep on the couch, and my sister would love to meet you."

Elsewhere at the Vale Portside warehouse, the orange haired man was throwing a bit of a tantrum. Before he heard a knocking at the giant doors. He had them opened to see two of the newest lackey's hauling in a girl with royal blue hair wearing a yellow, green and blue dress, with a pattern that looked like it belonged on an Easter egg.

"We caught this girl snooping around Mr. Torchwhick," One of the lackey's stated.

"Oh, well lock her up in one of the cargo crates, my 'Special' cargo crate to be precise," He stated waving them off.

As the lackey's locked her to one of the cargo walls, Wendy started to wake up, scared, that she knew where she was.

"S-Scythe…" She whispered. "Please, come find me."

At that moment, Scythe's head shot up, hearing the familiar voice of his friend.

"Hmm? What's wrong? It's just the docks," Ruby stated as she walked over to the Bullhead, ready to take them to the small island she lived on.

Scythe didn't answer and instead turned his head towards the source of the sound. Warehouse: 13, that's where he was sure the sound of Wendy's voice came from.

"Scythe, what's the matter?" Ruby asked, seeing him shake. She noticed his fists were clenched, now realizing he wasn't shaking in fear, but in anger. "Lead the way big guy."

…

"Aw man, what hit us?" Natsu groaned sitting up.

"Not sure, but wherever we are, it doesn't look good," Gajeel stated as he looked up to see they were surrounded by people pointing their weapons at them. Each of them had different outfits, they looked like bandits, and due to their surroundings, that guess wasn't far off.

"Who are you two, how'd you find this place?" One of them asked.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel, the iron eater over there is Gajeel Blacksteel, mind telling us where we are, because the last thing I remember before facing you creeps is helping our friend who took an attack for us." Natsu stated.

"You're trespassing on the Brawnwen Tribe territory, tell us why you're here." The same person explained and demanded.

"I just told you, we have no idea how we got here, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go looking for our friends." Natsu sighed standing up.

"You're not going anywhere, all who trespass on the Brawnwen Tribes territory must be killed in order to keep our location and ourselves safe." A different tribe member stated.

"Hey Salamander, looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out," Gajeel stated cracking his knuckles.

"Fine by me, I could use the exercise," Natsu smirked.


	3. Scythe&RubyVSRoman&His Goons

Dragons in Remnant-2

"C'mon Little-Blue, just tell us what you know of our plans, and it will all be over before you know it." The orange haired man stated. "Let's start over, my name is Roman Torchwhick, your name is…?"

"I'm not talking." Wendy stated looking up at him.

"Wrong answer, again." Roman stated. "Jolt her again."

The lackey in the 'special' cargo crate with Roman and Wendy grabbed a pair of batons filled with lightning dust and pressed it against Wendy's collar-bone before sending a large jolt of electricity through her body, causing great pain to run through her.

"Tell us what we want to know of our plans, and whether or not we like the results, we just might let you go." Roman exclaimed.

"I don't know anything about your plans. Just please let me go." Wendy cried.

"Well, I guess that's all for tonight, let's pack it up boys." Roman stated.

"When Scythe gets here, you're going to be sorry." Wendy called out.

"We'll just torch him, like we do with anyone who tries to rescue anyone from my clutches." Roman chuckled.

"That won't work on him." Wendy shouted. She smirked when she saw Roman visibly halt and a chill run down his spine.

"What do you mean by that Little-Blue?" Roman asked turning to face her.

"He'll just eat the fire, and it'll boost his power far greater than you ever could imagine." Wendy stated.

"He wouldn't happen to be six-foot tall, scarlet, silver, and violet hair, scales all over his body?" Roman asked describing Scythe in detail.

"You've already faced him." Wendy smiled seeing Romans face pale.

"You shut up, no one is coming for you." Roman stated before stomping out the crate and slamming the doors shut.

"Boss, you alright?"

"In ten minutes, I want you to deal away with this little brat, and make sure, her body is never found, am I clear?" Roman asked.

"But boss, she's still…"

"I don't care how young she is, if she's telling the truth about the big guy, then if he finds any trace of her here, we've all signed our death warrants, well me for a twenty-fifth time, but still, it's bad news for us if he finds us here with her."

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Scythe and Ruby were staring down through the sky-lighting.

"Alright big guy, what's the plan?" Ruby asked preparing her sniper-scythe.

Scythe just clenched his fist and held it up before using to fingers to motion her to move to the other side.

"Alright, in position, what's next?"

 _ **(Que Music… Overwatch Parody Reaper: Nerdout.)**_

Scythe didn't say anything. He leapt into the air and smashed through the window surprising Roman and his lackey's out of their socks.

Several lackeys came charging at him with their swords abroad and sliced down, only for them to slice at the remains of the table before they looked up, right in time for Scythe to stomp on their backs, leaving them motionless, but alive.

Scythe stepped towards several more lackey's who were foolish enough to try and take him on. He backhanded one on the chest sending him flying into a pile of wooden crates, and slammed the face of the second one against his knee, knocking him out while the others continued to fight.

Scythe slammed his fist into the ground, imbedding it to his elbow. One of Roman's Lackey's ran to him with a katana before he was shot in the head from the sky-lighting.

"I got your back big guy." Ruby whispered looking through her scope.

Scythe pulled his arm from the ground, revealing covered in stone, and what looked like gemstones.

"Die you freak…" One of the lackey's shouted swinging a lightning charged sledge hammer.

Scythe caught the hammed in the palm of his left hand, uncovered and unprotected, surprising the lackey with a smirk as the electricity didn't affect him.

Scythe pulled the hammer out of his hands and sent the lackey flying with his right stone fist.

He elbowed one lackey in the face, dazing him a bit, which was all the time Scythe needed to kick him in the chest and send him to the opposite side of the warehouse.

"Stop right there, or we'll make you go from raw, to extra crispy." One lackey shouted pulling out a flamethrower.

"Ha, you think that will harm him?" Ruby whispered with a chuckle. "I've seen what he can do with fire, and whoa-mama you are making a big mistake."

Scythe took a step forward, before he was covered head to toe in flames.

"That otta taken care of him." The lackey smiled putting the flamethrower down. "Somebody clean this mess up, and get Mr. Torchwhick out from his bunker, tell him the intruder was torched."

"You dumbass, didn't you hear what the little girl said about him and fire?" Another lackey, the one who maned the electrical batons, question smacking the first one upside the head.

"No, because I wasn't in the freaking torture crate with you." The lackey stated rubbing the back of his head.

Before either of them could continue arguing, the mountain of fire started to implode and shrink, allowing Scythe's form to become clearer through the flames.

"What the hell is this guy?" The first inquired scared as Scythe's aura felt more monstrous than before.

"That's just it, no one knows." The other lackey stated as he and the first one backed up in fear. Ammonia was in the air with these two, as they were so scared the pissed their pants.

"You were always like a brother to me man." The first lackey stated before Scythe side kicked them both at once, sending them flying into the toppled over pile of crates.

"Nice one." Ruby smiled shooting down a couple more lackeys.

Scythe continued to beat down the Lackeys, knocking them down one by one, sometimes, injuring them more than he intended, and sometimes they were still well enough to get back up and go at him again, leaving Ruby to question their sanity.

"Well, this is unexpected, looks like Little-Blue wasn't all smoke." Roman stated stepping out from the shadows. "Let me guess, you want her back?"

Scythe simply nodded his head, with a glare that would have burned hole in Torchwhick's head if he had heat-vision.

"Well sorry to say big guy, she's not going anywhere until she tells us what she knows of our plans. So you can come back later to pick her, or her ashes up, because I still have work to do with her." Roman stated.

DINK

"Whoa, looks like someone has some backup." Roman stated looking at where the bullet landed in the metal crate by his head. "Let me guess, Red?"

Scythe nodded again, with a growl, but the growl was off, it didn't sound like a human's growl, it sounded deeper, more feral, more animal.

"Tell you what, if you can best me in hand to hand combat, I'll let her go, but here are the rules, no semblances, no weapons, no elements, just our fists." Roman stated removing his jacket and hat to reveal he was wearing a white wife-beater shirt.

Scythe nodded and removed what little remained of the sweater he got from the police station, revealing he was wearing a black and blue wife-beater, with the same pattern as his pants.

"Let's begin." Roman stated.

Scythe jabbed at Roman, intending to send him flying back, only for Roman to grab his arm with both arms, turn and slide, back facing Scythe, before Roman pulled on Scythe's arm, and flipped him over his shoulder, making him land on his back.

"I'm not usually one for fighting on a fair playing field, but I'm not looking to die so, I'm not going to cheat." Roman stated raising his leg to stomp on Scythe.

Scythe rolled out of the way before Roman could land a blow, he grabbed Roman's ankle, and as he stood, pulled Roman to the ground, making him land flat on his back, before Scythe flipped him over his head and slammed him into the ground.

Roman looked up and saw his cane, he crawled for it, and brought it up, aiming it at Scythe.

"I change my mind, I'll cheat a little."

Scythe stomped over to Roman, knocking the cane away. He grabbed Roman by the neck, and the look he gave asked the question.

"She's in the purple crate, behind this one." Roman stated knocking on the silver metal crate behind him.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Scythe knocked Roman out and forcefully moved the silver crate, revealing the purple one.

Cocking his fist back, Scythe put as much force into his fist as he could, breaking through the metal. Retracting his fist, Scythe used both his hands to pull at the metal, allowing the light from the warehouse to shine inside the crate, revealing Wendy, battered and bruised.

Ruby jumped down through the sky-lighting, and ran over to the crate, reaching it just as Scythe walked out of the giant hole he made, with Wendy in his arms, bridal style.

"She doesn't look good. She needs medical help ASAP." Ruby stated leading the way.

…

It didn't take long for Scythe and Ruby to get Wendy to the hospital, after a quick call to her dad, Ruby called Ozpin, letting him know that they found one of Scythe's friends, and where she currently was.

"Alright, thanks Professor Ozpin." Ruby stated before hanging up her scroll. "Professor Ozpin said he'd take care of all medical charges that Wendy will be treated for. The doctor said we were lucky, she's suffered from major electrical burns and was given something to greatly dehydrate her; any longer and whatever they injected to dehydrate her body would have killed her."

Scythe remained silent as he sat in the chair, sitting beside Wendy.

"Hey, it's okay, you saved her, that's the important thing. My dad and sister are on their way, they want to meet you, and they know you don't want to leave Wendy's side." Ruby sighed. "She's really pretty, is she your sister?"

Scythe took out a small note pad and pen before jotting something down for Ruby to read.

"Basically huh? Well, she's lucky to have you for a big brother, I know Yang would go through hell and back to protect me, just like what you did back at the warehouse for Wendy." Ruby stated looking at the sleeping bluenet.

"Hey kid." A raspy voice exclaimed from the curtain.

Scythe and Ruby looked over to see a man dressed in a grey button up jacket, the sleeves rolled up, around his neck was a crucifix hanging from the side. The rest of his attire was composed of black pants and shoes while wearing a cape similar to Ruby's, but without the hood. His crow black hair was slicked back in a way that made him look like he was always running.

"Tai called me, and told me what happened, I told him I'd check up on you three since I was close by." Qrow stated looking at the sleeping Wendy.

"Uncle Qrow, thanks, we've actually been here for a bit, Scythe and I could use some sleep." Ruby stated.

"Go on, I'm sure you could both use it, I heard you two caused quite the ruckus at that dust shop and at Warehouse 13 earlier tonight." Qrow stated looking at his scroll. "I'm not surprised you're so tired, it's almost six in the morning. Go on get going, the two of you need all the sleep you can get, before you enter Beacon academy tomorrow. You're lucky you've got one day before it starts."

"Uncle Qrow, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ruby asked walking him out of the curtain room.

"What's up half pint?" Qrow asked.

"Before I called dad, I tried convincing him to get some sleep, he wouldn't have it, he's not going to leave her side, she's like a sister to him, I don't know why, and even though I don't really know him, it pains me to see anyone put themselves through this kind of self-torture for anything." Ruby explained as she started to talk a mile a minute.

"Alright shorty calm down." Qrow stated putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just… I…"

"I understand, he saved your life twice right?"

"Three times actually, when he took those fire attacks on himself."

"You feel like you can't really do anything because of this situation?"

"Yeah, I just feel like I can't do anything to help him right now until Wendy wakes up."

"That's her name?"

"Yeah, she was in bad shape when we rescued her." Ruby stated.

"Where did you rescue her from?" Qrow asked.

"We rescued her from Roman Torchwhick and his warehouse full of goons." Ruby explained.

"How many exactly?" Qrow asked.

"Well, according to Scythe, this many." Ruby stated handing her uncle the note Scythe wrote, telling her how many goons were in the warehouse.

"There were seventy-five goons plus Roman Torchwhick?" Qrow asked sounding surprisingly sober, and shocked. "What is that kid made of? He should have run out of energy twenty in."

"That's the other thing." Ruby stated before she went on to explain what she knew about Scythe and his abilities.

"So, the kid doesn't talk, he's strong enough to put a Beringel to shame, he's a Faunus, and he eats fire to regain his energy?" Qrow inquired.

"That's the gist of it." Ruby stated. "One of the goons made the mistake of dousing Scythe in a large amount of fire. When he finished devouring it through, there was something different about him, something… monstrous."

' _Could he be… no he couldn't be, could he though?'_ Qrow thought.

"Anyway, it's kind of pointless to talk him out of leaving Wendy's side until she…"

"Scythe, you came for me." A high pitched voice sounded from the curtain room.

"Is she awake?" Ruby asked racing in to see Wendy hugging Scythe tightly.

"I knew you'd come for me." Wendy cried looking up at him. "Where are we?"

Scythe cupped his hand around her ear and told her where they were.

"So, nowhere near Magnolia?" Wendy asked.

Scythe nodded his head.

"Wait, you can talk?" Ruby asked.

Again, Scythe nodded his head.

"Who's she?" Wendy asked.

Scythe whispered into her ear explaining how he met Ruby and how she helped to rescue her.

"Thank you so much for helping rescue me." Wendy smiled bowing in bed.

"No problem. So why do you only talk to her and not anyone else?" Ruby asked as Qrow hung back.

"Oh that's easy, he says that I look exactly like his sister, and he feels comfortable with me being the one talking for him." Wendy explained.

"That's why you see her as a sister, she looks like your actual sister." Ruby stated.

"Ruby…"

Ruby turned around just in time to be pulled into a hug by her buxom blonde sister Yang Xiao Long, with their father, Tai Xiao Long close behind.

"Oh I was so worried when dad said we were going to the hospital to meet you here, what happened are you all right?" Yang asked, tightening her hug.

"Can't… breathe… crushing… spine…" Ruby squeaked out.

"Yang, your sister wasn't the one in the hospital we came here to see." Tai exclaimed putting a hand on his eldest daughters shoulder.

"You could have explained that to me in the car or bullhead." Yang stated releasing her sister from the death hug.

"You're here… to meet Scythe." Ruby stated once she regained her breath. "Both he and Wendy have nowhere to go, they were taken from their homes and they can't get back. I was wondering if it would be alright if Wendy could stay with you dad, and keep you company while Yang and I are at Beacon?"

"I don't think that'll work out so well…" Wendy stated clutching the blanket covering her.

"Why's that pipsqueak?" Yang asked in a concerned tone.

"I… I can't feel my legs." Wendy exclaimed shaking a bit.

Their eyes went wide with concern and shock, Scythe's eyes widened the most, before he pressed the button to call for the doctor or a nurse. Once Wendy repeated the situation to the nurse that came, he left, bringing the doctor back with him.

After Wendy explained to the doctor what the emergency was about, some tests were done and the results weren't all too pleasant.

"Well, it seems that she received the most damage at the base of her spine, the electrical currents running through her body when she was being interrogated should have killed her, and it's a miracle in itself that it didn't." The doctor explained. "However, due to how most of them centered on her lower back, the nerve endings around the L4 vertebrae were electrically severed and singed."

"Is there anything you can do to put her back on her feet?" Qrow asked.

"I'm afraid not. Even if the nerves weren't singed, it would be impossible to reattach the nerve endings with each other without causing serious damage to some of her other bodily functions."

Scythe was shaking in anger, his fists becoming lit with fire, scaring the doctor a bit, before he extinguished the flames and stormed out of the hospital into the forest over the wall.

"Is he crazy? With all his negative emotion going on right now, he's going to be a Beowolf's breakfast." Tai exclaimed after him, Yang, Qrow, and Ruby followed Scythe out.

"He might be strong, hell, if he's as strong as Ruby says he is, then we might not have anything to worry about." Qrow exclaimed.

"What do you mean strong?" Yang asked.

"I saw him tear open the side of a titanium cargo crate last night, just to get to Wendy." Ruby stated.

"Wow, that's impressive." Tai exclaimed.

A couple of large explosions could be heard in the distance as well as the howls of a pack of Beowolves.

"Those don't sound like victory howls." Tai stated.

"There's smoke rising from the trees, and it doesn't look like normal fire smoke." Yang exclaimed.

It didn't take long for Scythe to return, he was much calmer and more level headed now. In his hand was a plank of wood with something white on it as well as a note.

"What's the note say?" Yang asked yanking it from the board after its handed to Ruby. "No way, he snagged a tooth from a Beowolf before killing it."

"It's a tricky thing getting those valuable teeth from those monsters. He must have some tough skin." Tai stated.

"Maybe…" Ruby said skeptically, noticing the new sets of scales on his arms and neck. "Then again maybe not."

…

"Excuse me doctor, have you seen my friend anywhere, tall, red, violet, and silver hair? Covered in scales?" Ruby asked after running back into the hospital.

"Oh he's in the showers, if you want to talk to him you should hurry, I doubt he's in yet." The doctor, Ruby asked, directed.

"Thank you." Ruby stated before using her semblance to race for the shower areas. "Scythe I wanted to ask you about…"

Ruby stopped mid-sentence, when she saw Scythe. There he stood about to enter the showers, his pants remained while he was topless and scale-less, revealing all the fresh, healing, and old scars that she wasn't able to see earlier due to him covering them up with his scales. On his forehead, was a small nova-star shaped scar that looked like it came from a burn.

"Never mind, I'll talk when you're done showering." Ruby stated before using her semblance to run back to the room Wendy was moved to.

"Hey Rubes, what's got you speechless? Did you get a look at his equipment?" Yang asked with a suggestive look.

"Ew no Yang, he was still wearing his pants. But, I caught a glimpse of what he's hiding under all those scales." Ruby explained.

"What are you talking about Ruby?" Wendy asked.

"Scythe is hiding at least a dozen scars under his scales. He covers them up like nothing, and the freshest ones were on his arms, and they looked like bite marks." Ruby stated earning the attention of a doctor passing by.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but did you say someone was injured and untreated in this hospital?" The doctor asked.

"My friend Scythe." Ruby sighed.

"He's down in the showering area, do you think you could possibly take a look at him?" Yang asked.

"I can, my schedule is completely blank today for some reason, and I only had one appointment scheduled. Now, which shower stall was he in?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, stall seven, but I'm not sure he's done his shower right now. If you see scales then that's where the injuries are." Ruby stated.

"I understand." The doctor said before calling a nurse to come with him.

"I hope Scythe won't be mad when he finds out we asked the doctor to look at him." Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure he won't be. Hey where's uncle Qrow?" Yang asked after giving her sister a hug.

…

"Qrow, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A high ranking military man asked picking up Qrow's call.

"James, I need a favor. Do you have any experimental medical equipment to allow someone to walk again, even if the nerve on the L4 vertebra are completely severed?" Qrow asked sitting on the hospital roof with his flask.

"I can see if Professor Polendina has anything, but why so interested in this technology Qrow?" James Ironwood asked.

"It's for a little girl who was the victim of torture by Roman Torchwhick. No doubt Oz already told you about Scythe?" Qrow asked before taking a swig from his glass.

"He did inform me last night yes, what does he have to do with this?"

"This little girl is like a sister to him, I owe him everything for saving Ruby's life on more than one occasion." Qrow stated.

"Ah, I see. You're doing this to payback some sort of debt? Qrow from what Ozpin told me of this young man, I doubt he's the kind to demand…"

"I think he's the younger brother James." Qrow stated interrupting James.

"What do you mean younger brother?" The military man asked.

"The younger brother, the one from the legend of how our world was created, and how we came to be." Qrow explained. "I think he's the younger brother in mortal form."

"What makes you so sure of this Qrow?" James asked.

"Ruby told me all that he can do, he can eat fire, he's strong enough to go head to head with a Beringel without a weapon, and he's fast enough to match a lightning bolts velocity to break the sound barrier, and he's got dragon scales all over his body." Qrow explained, exaggerating a bit on some things. "Either he's the younger brother, or he's got more than one semblance, which is impossible."

James was a little speechless at the moment, finally coming back to himself after he processed the information.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do on the artificial legs thing. You need to tell Ozpin what you know about the boy's abilities, I'll give you a call if I have any progress for you." James sighed. "Ironwood out."

"Well, tonight sure was interesting." Qrow sighed putting his scroll away.

"Indeed it was." A feminine voice exclaimed with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here Raven?" Qrow asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I just wanted to see how my brother was doing." Raven stated.

Raven was a tall dark haired woman wearing a samurai attire with a katana at her side, her hair was long and black with a bandana on one part of it. She wore beads around her neck; her eyes were a scarlet shade that shined in the early morning sunlight.

"That's almost funny, you and I both know you don't care for anyone but yourself." Qrow stated drinking from his flask.

"You know me too well, I actually came to check on the little dragon that saved Ruby's life."

"What do you want with Scythe?" Qrow asked turning around to look her in the eye.

"Scythe's powers aren't what you think they are, they're more. Which makes him the perfect candidate for the next leader of the Branwen Tribe." Raven stated. "You know he's not that different from the Branwen's, if you look real closely, you might just see he belongs with the tribe."

"You mean that fire in his eyes? I've seen that look before, it was the same look I had after Summer Rose was murdered." Qrow stated.

"He's hunting someone, and he won't stop until he gets his revenge, or dies trying." Raven smiled. "He's got a stone cold heart of ice."

"I can assure you, that there is someone who just might melt that icy exterior of his, and reveal his true self." Qrow smiled. "A word of warning sister, you know how strong he is, you were probably there when he tore open that titanium cargo crate, I know I saw it when I was watching over Ruby. How exactly do you plan on convincing him to come to the Tribe's campsite?"

"I have something he wants there, or rather two somethings. They're currently locked away in a small cage on a wooden-treadmill, apparently they don't take too well to motor vehicles, and they get motion sickness very easily." Raven chuckled before disappearing into a portal.

"I really should have just stayed home last night." Qrow groaned laying down with a thud.


	4. Reliving the Nightmare

Dragons in Remnant-3

"So Scythe isn't from Vale?" Yang asked as she and Ruby sat in the hospital cafeteria drinking sodas.

"Yeah, but the things he can do are amazing." Ruby stated with a smile.

"Sounds like you're swooning over this guy." Yang smirked.

"N-No, I'm not, I'm just fascinated by the things he can do." Ruby stated, after doing a slight spit-take.

"Well, uncle Qrow is right about one thing." Yang chuckled.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"You need your sleep, and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Yang stated picking Ruby up and slinging her over her shoulder.

"Yang put me down, this is so embarrassing." Ruby shouted flailing her arms and legs. "I can walk you know."

"I don't care, knowing you, you'd try and run off before I had a chance to put you in bed." Yang stated.

"Yang put your sister down." Tai sighed seeing them.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"What's up?" Ruby asked still over her sister's shoulder.

"Scythe requested to see you Ruby, he's not mad about what you did, he wants to talk though." Tai explained.

"Oh, well in that case. PUT ME DOWN YANG." Ruby exclaimed, shouting the last part.

"Alright jeez, no need to yell." Yang stated putting her sister down.

Ruby left and went to Wendy's room, where Scythe's hospital bed was placed beside hers.

"So, what's up Scythe?" Ruby asked.

Scythe sat up and motioned for Ruby to edge closer, when she was close enough, he tapped her forehead and she fell on the bed lightly snoring.

"What the hell did you do?" Yang asked, sounding concerned.

He motioned Wendy to lean over and whispered to her, letting the bluenet explain what Scythe did.

"He simply put Ruby to sleep, she'll wake up in eight hours or so." Wendy stated.

"So, we weren't the only ones concerned about her health, I appreciate you doing this. Where'd you learn how to do something like that?" Tai asked putting the sleeping Ruby in the chair by his bed.

Scythe this time wrote the response on a piece of paper.

"You learned it from a friend who used it to knock someone out so they wouldn't argue about going to a safe house during an attack on your… what's a guild?"

"C'mon I doubt you learned to do this through a game of Dungeons and Dragons." Yang sighed.

"No, we actually work for a guild, filling out certain jobs on the request board, it's what our emblems mean." Wendy explained showing her right shoulder.

Scythe moved the top part of his hospital gown and revealed the Fairy Tail Emblem on his left pectoral.

"What's the name of this guild then?" Yang inquired.

"Fairy Tail." Wendy simply said.

"Well, we should probably let you get some sleep to Scythe, after all you're starting at a new school tomorrow." Tai smiled.

"New school?" Wendy asked.

"He didn't tell you? Scythe and Ruby both kicked major ass and that caught the attention of Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses." Yang smiled.

"You got accepted into a school like that? What a great opportunity." Wendy smiled.

"It's more than that Wendy." Tai smiled. "Beacon is one of the toughest schools to get into for becoming a full-fledged Huntsman or Huntress, I should know, I was a student there myself."

"Knock-knock." Qrow said walking in.

"What's up Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Well, I came to convince you to let Scythe get some sleep. I see Ruby already is asleep." Qrow chuckled.

"Scythe actually put her to sleep." Yang smiled.

"Well, I spoke with the Doctor, and he said Scythe is free to be discharged in a few hours so, you might want to get some sleep before you leave big guy." Qrow explained.

Scythe nodded his head, and leaned back into the bed, allowing sleep to take him.

"So, who's up for some pizza?" Tai asked.

"Ruby and I already ate brunch." Yang stated.

"It's almost noon, she skipped breakfast?" Tai asked looking at his scroll.

"Apparently, she was so concerned about Scythe and Wendy she lost track of time." Qrow stated as they left the room, allowing Scythe to get some much needed and earned sleep.

…(Scythe's Dreamscape)…

Scythe opened his eyes and smiled, finding himself in a field of rainbow roses, he sat up looking around, finding a younger smaller Wendy sitting on a picnic blanket eagerly eating a sandwich.

"Big brother, come join me." She smiled running towards him.

Scythe opened his mouth to respond, only to remain silent. He placed a hand to his throat wondering why he couldn't talk.

"You can't talk remember silly?" The little girl asked with a giggle as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the blanket.

"I however can…" A dark eerie voice stated. (Imagine Archer's voice from Fate/Zero.)

Scythe looked up slightly to see, himself sitting on the picnic blanket, only he was different, his presence was darker, his skin was a darker tan color, the scales on his body were a deeper shade of crimson, and coal black, unlike his shining obsidian black. His counterpart's hair and all the colors of it were different, the scarlet red was replaced with pitch black, the violet was replaced with royal blue, and the silver was replaced with gold, while it was all combed down and braided down to his lower back. What gave off the evil vibe to Scythe the most was the bloodlust killer look in the emerald green eyes.

"I gotta say, it was quite fun letting me take control when battling that Torchwhick guy's goons earlier after you devoured the flames they bathed you in. I almost had complete control." His evil side stated sipping from his Japanese style teacup.

Scythe glared at him with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, yes that look of yours says it all. 'What are you doing here Glave?' Well to tell the truth, I've come with a warning. Suzie here offered a picnic for us to chat with while we talk." The now named Glave stated as the little girl known as Suzie handed him a triangle sandwich without the crusts.

"Want one big brother?" Suzie asked holding one to Scythe.

"I'd take it if I were you, these sandwiches might just be the memories of her cooking, but they are the best, quite surprising an eight year old made these." Glave smiled taking a bite out of his triangle sandwich.

Scythe took the sandwich and rubbed Suzie's head with a smile before he gave his full attention to Glave with a glare.

"Alright, you're wanting to know the warning I mentioned. The warning is I've sensed another Dragon, two in fact, within Remnant. Now I know I'm only the immortality and insanity curse Acnologia suffers from by Zeref's hand, which surprisingly was passed down to you when you bathed in his blood, very impressive by the way, slicing off some of his fingers like that. Anyways, I still have the same sensory abilities as any living breathing dragon, so watch your back. You might be unaffected by time now, but you're still affected by weapons, and murder." Glave stated.

Scythe nodded as he sat on his knees, enjoying the memory of the warmth that the non-existent sun was creating within his dream.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." Glave stated with a smile. "I picked the one memory, we both know you can never escape."

Scythe's eyes shot open as he felt the memory of the cold wind brush against his skin. He looked up at the sky to see clouds covering the sun.

"Big brother, c'mon it's starting to rain." Suzie stated pulling on his arm.

Suzie pulled Scythe across the field, to a familiar looking cave. No matter how hard Scythe tried, he couldn't alter the course of this memory, and they eventually entered the cave, soaked to the bone.

"That storm came out of nowhere, huh big brother?" Suzie asked with a smile.

There was a sound resonating deeper within the cave, and they both looked towards the direction it came from. Just like when it actually happened, Scythe pulled the flame katana from its scabbard and used it to light the path as they traversed deeper within it.

They reached a large cavern in it, and saw mounds of gold and treasures, and one person sitting upon a throne made in one of the hills of gold. He looked to be in pain, and Scythe saw why, his left arm was missing. It was obvious by the blood soaked bandages, that the wound was fresh.

"Mister, are you all right?" Suzie asked.

 _ **(Que Music… Bring me to Life: Evanescence Ft. Linkin Park)**_

Scythe squinted his eyes moving closer, motioning for Suzie to stay back, while inside, he was trying to stop himself from living out this nightmare once again.

"Hey buddy, you all right?" Scythe asked, his voice a deeper version of Qrow's yet still a lighter version of Gajeel's.

Scythe stepped closer and saw the light blue hair before the guy's head shot up, his eyes filled with feral anger that clouded his judgment. Scythe stepped back, but the man zipped past him despite his injuries.

His eyes widened in shock and horror when he heard Suzie scream for a moment before the sound of bones snapping was heard.

"You're a lot smaller than I remember, Maiden of the Sky." The man said.

Scythe slowly turned round and saw the man holding a lifeless Suzie, her head twisted all the way around in a three-sixty angle.

"Sorry you had to see that young friend. But all Dragonslayers must die. My name is Acnologia, and I appreciate you bringing me the Sky Dragonslayer, saves me the trouble of having to wait for another event to catch my eye." The man stated with a solemn look on his face.

Scythe fell to his knees and cried as loud as he could in pain and agony. He raised his head, anger in his now bloodshot eyes as rage consumed him. He grabbed his other blade and charged at Acnologia with a battle cry.

Acnologia dodged the blades Scythe was wielding as he started his attack on the Dragonslayer.

"What are you doing? I was just doing my job." Acnologia stated using his arm to send Scythe flying back, landing in a pile of treasure, his fire blade heating up a silver coin the size of his palm

Scythe tried to get up before Acnologia stomped his foot on his chest, pinning him down.

"Why do you resist? I already killed the Maiden of the Sky." Acnologia asked picking up the superheated coin, the nova star design red hot.

"Whoever this Maiden of the Sky is, that wasn't her." Scythe stated through gritted teeth. "That was my little sister Suzie, and the only magic she knew, was the magic to warm someone's heart."

"I doubt that, she looks exactly like the Maiden of the Sky, so I took my opportunity to rid the world of another dangerous threat." Acnologia stated before pressing the burning hot coin to Scythe's forehead, steam pouring out of the sides as Scythe screamed in pain from the hot metal searing his flesh.

Scythe took his opportunity and used the ice blade to slice at Acnologia, cutting his face, and giving him a chance to escape. Once he was sure he was far away enough, Scythe removed the coin from his forehead and threw it in a nearby puddle of water, causing more steam to rise from it.

"That wasn't very smart boy." Acnologia stated racing over to Scythe with blinding speed.

Even though Scythe was at a major disadvantage, there was still one thing he had over Acnologia, his magic. Scythe sheathed his swords and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on the ground, and began focusing in his magic.

"Dumbass move." Acnologia shouted throwing a punch.

The fist collided with Scythe's hand, and to Acnologia's surprise, Scythe's eyes now had crimson outlining them, and his irises were catlike.

"Sage magic, that magic is as rare as Take Over magic." Acnologia stated before Scythe's fist collided with his face, sending him to the other side of the cavern.

"You're strong, that actually kind of hurt. You know somewhere in this horde of treasure, there's a piece of jewellery that will allow you to absorb magical energy without having to stay still." Acnologia smiled standing up.

"I don't care about that." Scythe hissed as red lines began to form on his face, creating three whisker markings on each cheek. "You killed my sister, the only family I had left for the past seven years." Scythe stated, as tears streamed down his face.

"You're still trying to sell me that story?" Acnologia asked with a sneer.

"Because of you." Scythe shouted. "I'm all alone now, I have no one."

Scythe knew that this was all a memory, but he gave up trying to fight it, and just let it flow like a river.

"Don't you have any parent's kid?" Acnologia asked getting annoyed.

"My parents, died seven years ago." Scythe stated in anger as the stripes began to cover his arms. "They were killed by a wild pack of wolves. Suzie was my only family, until you killed her."

With speed as fast as Acnologia's, Scythe was across the cavern, and hit Acnologia in the face once again, sending him flying back a bit before he flipped back and blocked the next punch by grabbing it.

"I'm sorry for your loss seven years ago, I truly am but all Dragonslayers are dangerous and must be eradicated before they become vicious and vile monsters like the dragons that raised them." Acnologia stated before kneeing Scythe in the gut, sending him crashing into the ceiling of the cavern.

"I don't give a damn about your mission of slaying evil. I JUST WANT YOU TO PAY FOR KILLING MY SISTER." Scythe shouted, using the ceiling of the cave as a spring board.

Acnologia dodged the attack and landed to the side of the small crater Scythe's punch caused.

' _Sage Magic is just as powerful as Dragonslayer Magic, though he's nowhere close enough to the power level required to kill me, he certainly can do some damage to me if he's pissed enough, which he is. To add another sour note to this symphony the wound that accursed dragon Igneel inflicted has reopened. Better end this quickly. Gotta go full Dragon.'_ Acnologia mentally contemplated. "You wanna see why Dragonslayers are so dangerous? Take a look."

Acnologia's body began to grow, his arm began to elongate and expand, as the muscle and bone became bigger. The rest of his body began to follow the same growth, and became more feral, more beast like. He became the Apocalyptic Dragon.

"This is what happens to a Dragonslayer when they use too much of their magic, this is why I killed…"

Acnologia stopped mid-sentence when he sniffed the air, and the scent of the dead Suzie wafted his nostrils.

"No, it can't be, I couldn't have made a mistake I…"

Scythe took Acnologia's confusion to his advantage and lunged at him, but it didn't last as Acnologia swatted him away like a bug, imbedding him into the wall, the Dragon's scales creating several large gashes on his chest.

"No, I couldn't have made a mistake, I was sure that was the Maiden of the Sky." Acnologia stated going back to his contemplations.

"I'm gonna kill you, whether you're a Dragon or not." Scythe shouted, launching himself off the wall, and punching the dragon in the chest.

' _This brat has become a thorn in my side.'_ Acnologia thought as Scythe jumped to the ground. _'He has most likely fractured some of my ribs, not to mention bruised a lung. I've gotta end this fast.'_

Acnologia slammed his hand down on Scythe, flattening him along with creating an imprint of his hand into the ground.

Scythe's magic wore off and he was now feeling all the pain he should have felt in the first place.

"I'm sorry Suzie… I couldn't protect you… like I promised seven years ago…" Scythe wheezed out, feeling the pain in his lungs with every breath he took.

Acnologia slammed his hand down again, making the impression deeper.

"I'm sorry mom…" Scythe stated as the pain increased. "I wasn't the proper gentleman you wanted, but I did do what you asked. I took care of Suzie as best as I could over the years."

Acnologia once again slammed his hand down, causing more pain to erupt within Scythe's body. His left eye was swollen shut, while his right one was half way there. His bottom lip was cut while his upper lip was cracking in several places. Bruises covered his body.

"I'm sorry dad." He stated as everything around him started to go dark. "I wasn't strong enough be the warrior you wanted me to be, to be the hero… you saw I would be…"

Scythe turned his head and saw that his swords had detached from his waist. The swords he inherited from his father, and his father before him. Seeing them, a boost of strength shot through his body as he started to reach for them as Acnologia raised his claw for the killing blow.

"No, I can't die yet…" He stated, gritting his teeth in pain. "I'm not done, I have to avenge the death of my sister. Of my family."

Acnologia swung his claw down just as Scythe grabbed the hilt of the fire blade. He closed his eyes and focused his magic.

"I WILL LIVE…" Scythe shouted.

The interval of Acnologia's hand falling and it nearly landing on him was all the time he needed to absorb the blades magic energy and use it to slice upwards in a crescent motion while returning to laying on his back.

This motion sliced through Acnologia's scales, flesh, and bone, allowing large amounts of his blood to pour out, and pool in the crater his pounding had created. The two severed dragon fingers landing in the boiling hot blood.

"That little brat." Acnologia shouted in pain before leaving the cave and flying away, not wanting to stick around if any villagers came by hearing the battle.

From the depths of the pool of blood, Scythe's head emerged, then his shoulders, and his torso.

He wiped the blood from his face as he would water from a shower. He looked around and saw Acnologia had fled.

Not wanting to remain in the pool of blood any longer, Scythe removed himself and stepped into the rainy air, the blood easily washing off.

All his wounds were healed, the gashes and burn on his forehead were scarred up, while he felt immense power flowing through him. He felt reborn.

 _ **(End song…)**_

Scythe walked back into the cave, now water soaked once again, before kneeling down by Suzie's body, which had been covered by treasure during the battle. He held her in his arms and began to sob, holding her close.

"I'm sorry I made you relive this traumatizing moment." Glave said, appearing from nowhere, sounding like he meant it. "I know it was hard for you to do so at the beginning, even when you went along with the memory, you still didn't want to relive it. I had to know myself, as to how you truly gained your current magical abilities."

Scythe remained quiet as he continued to cry over Suzie's body, rocking back and forth.

"I have made my decision." Glave said walking over to the pool of blood. He dipped two fingers in it.

Glave walked over to Scythe and put the two blood soaked fingers to his forehead.

"Wake up…" Glave stated.

…(The Real World)…

Scythe's eyes shot open and he instantly sat up in bed breathing heavily, before realizing he was still in the hospital in Remnant.

"Are you okay Scythe?" Wendy asked.

Scythe looked over to see Wendy with a concerned look on her face.

"You were having a nightmare, you started to cry, and… you looked like you just experienced the worst thing in your life all over again." Wendy stated sounding equally concerned as she looked.

Scythe asked her how long he had been asleep for, and Wendy said he had been asleep for a few hours.

"Hey big guy? What's going on?" Yang asked as she walked to check up on him, Wendy, and the still sleeping Ruby.

"Scythe just woke up from a nightmare." Wendy stated.

"Oh I hate nightmares. What was it about?" Yang asked.

Scythe hesitantly wrote the simple answer on a piece of paper, and Yang's face went pale when she read it.

"The nightmare… was actually the memory of when your sister died?" Yang questioned.

"No wonder you were so scared in your sleep." Wendy stated putting her hands to her mouth.

"How… how did she die?" Yang asked.

Scythe was quiet for a while before he finally responded, with his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Scythe stated simply.

"You spoke…" Yang said a bit surprised.

"I… I've decided that being silent isn't what I should be, after reliving the memory of my sister's murder, I figured I shouldn't be silent, I should talk, be heard, not ignored because I'm a mute." Scythe stated, his voice a little hoarse after not being used properly for over a year.

"Well, good to hear you're talking again." Yang smiled. "After hearing that you lost your sister, I understand why you didn't talk about her much when Wendy translated for you. Don't know what I would do if I were to lose Ruby. How similar does your sister and Wendy look?"

"Wendy is just an older version of her with different color eyes." Scythe chuckled. "Those are the only differences."

"Judging from the look on your face, I'd say the memory you just relived tired you out." Yang inquired.

' _You have no idea. Another battle with Acnologia without Dragonslayer magic is hard on the mental and physical body.'_ Scythe thought.

"Go back to sleep, I'll ask the doctor if he can get any medicine for you for clearing out the hoarseness in your voice." The buxom blonde stated heading for the door. Yang reached the door frame before stopping and turning around. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Scythe asked raising his head a bit.

"Thank you again, for saving my sister's life." Yang smiled before leaving.

Little to either of their knowledge, the sleeping spell Scythe put on Ruby wore off, and she was just resting her eyes when they had their conversation.

' _Poor Scythe.'_ Ruby thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Scythe sighed as he laid back down in the bed. Though he wasn't able to go back to sleep, and after half an hour of trying, he got up and went to the chair his pants were in and fished through one of the pockets, before pulling out three pieces of gold and a ruby.

Like a puzzle, Scythe put the pieces together and they formed a gauntlet, with the ruby on the part covering the back of the hand. Examining it, he remembered what Acnologia had said about a certain treasure item in that hoard of treasure.

" _You know somewhere in this horde of treasure, there's a piece of jewellery that will allow you to absorb magical energy without having to stay still."_

"I've got that piece of treasure you psycho, didn't take me long to find it at all." Scythe stated slipping the gauntlet on.

…

A/N: Hey Everyone F.M.D here.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Dragons in Remnant Remake. I know the Sage thing is from Naruto Shippuden, but considering Scythe managed to gain his Dragonslayer magic by bathing in Acnologia's blood.

I had to figure out some way for it to work out since I didn't do that in the original Dragons in Remnant.

I mean, a normal teen cutting through diamond hard dragon scales because he was super strong and pumped on adrenaline and rage would not have worked out at all, he would have been killed instantly.

Also I've been watching a lot of Bleach lately and I figured on creating a counterpart for Scythe, similar to Ichigo's but also completely different.

As for what Glave made a decision on, well, you're just gonna have to wait and see.

So Long ~F.M.D


	5. Welcome to Beacon

Dragons in Remnant-4

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever." Yang shouted, hugging Ruby tightly.

It had been quite some time since Yang, Ruby and Scythe departed for Beacon, it took Scythe some time to feel comfortable with leaving Wendy in the care of Tai. But the man gave him his word that he would keep Wendy safe. Scythe was still feeling troubled by what Glave said to him in his dream the other day, and what his true responsibilities were with his powers. Only now, was he feeling the weight of this, and Yang was only starting to express herself.

"Please stop…" Ruby asked, sounding like she couldn't breathe.

"But I'm so proud of you…" Yang smiled letting go of the hug, jumping a bit. "Making it into Beacon, and finding a boyfriend." Yang smiled, whispering the last part.

"He's not my boyfriend." Ruby stated firmly. "And please sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean it was incredible, everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang smiled.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby deadpanned.

"Who uses that quote anymore anyways?" Scythe asked, standing next to the two.

"What is with you aren't you excited?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm excited, I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby sighed.

"But you are special." Yang smiled, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with that." Scythe smiled.

Their attention was drawn to the screen playing the news of the robbery that Ruby stopped two nights ago.

"The robbery was led my nefarious criminal known as Roman Torchwhick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department." The newsman stated. "Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Zero." The ancho-woman stated. "In other news, this Saturdays Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The screen went dark as an image of Ms. Goodwitch appeared before them.

"Hey Ruby mind dialing up the police department for me?" Scythe asked.

"Sure hang on," Ruby smiled pulling out her scroll and dialing it to the police department. "Here you go."

"What's that about?" Yang asked noticing Scythe was a little tense and the mention of the criminal's name.

"Don't you remember? Roman Torchwhick was the one who had hurt and captured Wendy two nights ago resulting in her paralysis; Scythe's letting them know of his whereabouts in warehouse: 13 at the docks." Ruby explained.

"Why that no good scumbag son of a b…"

Before Yang could finish, Ms. Goodwitch's hologram form started to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch,"

"Oh." Yang retorted.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she finished this, Glynda's hologram form disappeared.

"Oh wow." Ruby stated running to see the view from the window. "Look, you can see signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang smiled holding her sister close.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Scythe asked returning with Ruby's scroll.

"Just Miss Goodwitch being her nice self." Yang smiled.

"I must have miss-heard you, you said Glynda was nice?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Yang questioned.

"She was a complete monster when she interrogated Ruby and I the other night." Scythe stated before a familiar sound caught his attention. Over in the corner was a blond haired man dressed in a hoodie and armor, about ready to blow his cookies.

"Wish Wendy were here to give that guy the troya spell." Scythe sighed.

"What spell?" Yang asked.

"A spell that prevents motion sickness." Scythe explained.

"Well, I guess the view's not for everyone." Yang smiled.

Scythe thought back, the last day he had in Fiore, he spent nearly passed out on a train because of his weakness to motion sickness, but ever since he got to Remnant, his motion sickness was gone and he felt fine whenever he rides a vehicle now, same went for Wendy after she developed the weakness not long after Fairy Tail disbanded.

"It was nice while it lasted." Ruby sighed. "I wonder who we're going to meet."

"Hope they're better than vomit boy." Yang chuckled.

"Yang, you got some vomit on your shoe." Scythe pointed out.

"Oh gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross."

"Get away, oh get away." Ruby stated stepping away from her sister.

"Old on a sec." Scythe stated grabbing her foot. He puffed his cheeks a bit before he blew a light breath attack at the vomit, destroying it completely, while somehow maintaining the integrity of the shoe, keeping it undamaged.

"Well that's convenient." Yang smiled.

As the Bullhead made its way to the landing doc, vomit boy was the first to get out and throw his cookies in the nearest trashcan.

Scythe, Ruby and Yang all walked along the path together, Ruby got excited, seeing all the different weapons. She nearly floated off if it weren't for the fact Scythe pulled her back by her cape.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." Yang stated.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves, a part of us." Ruby stated. "Oh they're so cool."

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones." Ruby stated.

"It's true, you should have seen her eyes when she saw my swords." Scythe chuckled.

"Though why you left them with Wendy I will never know. They were awesome, why couldn't you have kept them?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm not wanting to use my father's swords in a fighting school." Scythe explained.

"But with weapons, it's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby sighed a little downdraught.

"Ruby c'mon, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked pulling Ruby's hood over.

"But, why would I need friends when I have you and Scythe?" Ruby asked.

"Well… actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up, kay see you, bye." Yang stated at lightning fast speed, running past Ruby making her spin in circles.

"Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby asked as she fell over, only for Scythe to miss catching her. Ruby just so happened to topple over some suitcases.

"What are you doing?" A pompous voice asked.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby stated as Scythe helped her up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused?" The girl dressed in white asked.

"Hey leave her alone it was an accident." Scythe stated getting up in the snooty rich girl's face.

"Uh…"

"Give me that." The girl stated moving away from Scythe taking the case Ruby was handing to her. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uh…" Ruby stated.

"What are you brain dead?" The Schnee girl asked pulling out a jar of dust. "Dust. Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy."

"Hey, I said leave her alone." Scythe stated getting up in her face again, having to look down a bit.

"You stay out of this." The Schnee girl stated shaking around the cracked jar.

Scythe heard Ruby breathing in more than once without letting a breath out, and that only meant one thing.

"Achoo." Ruby shouted as she sneezed, creating a small explosion.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby stated poking her fingers together.

"Ugh, you complete dolt, what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey." Scythe stated pushing the Schnee girl back forcefully. "She was personally invited to attend this school by Professor Ozpin himself, same with me, I'm sixteen, you gonna blame me for your mistakes too princess?"

"It's heiress actually." A new voice stated they turned to see a young girl about Yang's age wearing a black bow in her hair with a book in one hand and the bottle Ms. Schnee was holding, in the other. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss stated sounding all stuck up.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces, and questionable business partners." The new girl stated with a hint of agitation.

"What-how dare- the nerve of-" Meanwhile, Ruby was giggling away at Weiss's stammering.

"I promise I'll make this up to you…" Ruby shouted as Weiss stomped off.

"Don't bother, I've seen people like her, always getting what they want, never caring if someone, that's not them, gets hurt in the process. Always treating the lower class like garbage." Scythe stated leading the way to the main hall.

"H-hey, mind if I join you guys?" Vomit boy asked.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked with a chuckle.

"My name's Jaune Arc." He stated. "But Motion Sickness is not that uncommon, if you think about it." Jaune said following them.

"Look I'm sorry, but vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby sighed.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you crater face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident." Ruby stated.

"Plus it was the arrogant Schnee girl's fault it happened." Scythe added.

"So, I got this thing." Ruby stated pulling out her scythe/rifle.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a full automated sniper rifle." Ruby smiled.

"A what?"

"It's also a gun,"

"Cool, I only have my sword and shield. When I get tired of carrying it, I just fold it into a scabbard." Jaune explained.

"But doesn't it weigh the same?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, it does, what do you have big guy?"

"Name's Scythe, and I don't have any weapons." Scythe stated with a smile.

"He left his weapons with my dad and his sister." Ruby explained. "But he did get a new outfit, courtesy of General James Ironwood."

The material was light and durable, and the design was a nice touch. The suit was comprised of a black muscle shirt, with what looked like a preacher's collar, black instead of white, held together by a strip of silver. White lines, tracing where his collarbone should be, between and beside his pectorals, and outlining where the abs were normally found, same for the shoulder and back muscles. His pants were black military cargo pants. On his waist was what appeared to be the bottom half of a trench coat; while on his right shoulder, was the tattoo of a tribal dragon head. The gloves were fingerless with a metal plate on the back of each hand, the boots were his traditional military combat boots.

According to Ironwood, the shirt and pants were a titanium alloy with Beowolf fur scientifically mixed into the metal at a molecular level. The alloy could be penetrated by one thing, and the note explicitly told Scythe to avoid it, or he could die from piercing and poisoning. He wasn't worried about the poisoning since he had tested his limits after he first gained Acnologia's power, but he would be sure to hit up the library tonight to study some of the Grimm and figure out which one was the culprit for being able to destroy his suit.

"Whoa dude, that is a wicked style, but really, you just decided to up and leave them there? Gotta say though Ruby your weapons is cool." Jaune stated.

"Well, I am a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing mine." Ruby exclaimed.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. All students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, from how old the metal smells, I would say it's a hand-me-down, an heirloom most likely." Scythe explained.

"My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained, a little surprised at what Scythe said about the smell of the metal.

"I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby smiled.

"Same here." Scythe stated.

"So what made you want to talk and walk with us?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, why not. My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune smiled.

"Hmm, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Main building, for the orientation announcement." Scythe explained pulling out his soda filled flask.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked making him hide it. "It's against school regulation to bring any alcohol, and you're not even old enough to drink if you're a first year."

"Relax blondie." Scythe chuckled. "It's soda, I know I'm not old enough to drink, not that I would ever want to."

"Uncle Qrow doesn't just give some of his top flasks away for nothing Scythe." Ruby explained. "He must really respect you if he's willing to give you his favorite."

"Well, I'm honored he gave it to me." Scythe smiled before taking a swig. "Care for some Dr. Pepper?" He asked holding it out to Jaune.

"No thanks, I'm good." Jaune smiled as they walked into the main hall.

"Ruby, Scythe, over here. I saved you both a spot." Yang called out.

Scythe noticed Yang waving over in the distance and got Ruby's attention before she followed him.

"Hey, gotta go, it was nice meeting you." Ruby stated before zipping off. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Hey wait." Jaune called out before Ruby was gone. "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"How's your first day going you two?" Yang asked as they made their way to her side.

"You mean since you ditched us and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked.

"No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school, I think there was some lightning and ice to." Scythe explained.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a cheeky grin.

"-Ugh I wish. I tripped over some crappy girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, Scythe yelled at her, and then I sneezed, then I exploded, then she and Scythe argued again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby droned on, not noticing Weiss behind her.

"You." Weis shouted, causing Ruby to jump into Scythe's arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again," Ruby cried.

"What do you want?" Scythe questioned, his voice holding some anger.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff." Weiss stated.

"Oh my god you really did explode." Yang deadpanned.

"Let me stop you right there ice queen." Scythe stated putting Ruby down behind Yang. "I see that pamphlet in your hand, and you know what. It wasn't Ruby's fault that you weren't responsible enough to seal the jars properly, so before you go telling her about the contracts that you're most likely going to have her sign, stating you're not responsible for any harm that comes to her, just know that you will face my wrath, whether you're an heiress, or not. You're just some snotty rich girl who thinks she deserves to get everything her way."

"Wha… how dare you make those accusations about me?" Weiss questioned stomping her foot.

"Did you get the best jewellery?"

"Yes."

"Best teachers?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"The lead-role in the school play despite not auditioning for it at all?"

"I guess, what does…"

"My point exactly, you're just a rich girl who wants everything her way." Scythe explained before Weiss stomped off.

"Ouch, you weren't holding back on those punches were you?" Yang asked.

"Not my style." Scythe sighed. "Brutally honest is the way to go. That's what my neighbor thought when he told me that my parents were murdered by a pack of wolves."

"Ahem… I'll make this brief." Ozpin stated from the stage. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills; and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school, will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

Ozpin left, leaving Glynda to give directions.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of, off." Yang explained.

"Almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added.

"He wasn't, that was just a projection of him. A recording most likely." Scythe explained. "I'll see you girls later, I'm going to the library." Scythe stated.

"Alright, we'll make do without you." Yang smiled putting her sister in a headlock.

It took Scythe a while to find the library, eventually finding a map that led him to it.

"Man this place is a freaking maze." Scythe exclaimed before noticing something. There were a lot of students, upper class men, looking at him in awe and wonder. He managed to hear one whispering about him.

"Isn't that the guy from the news net, the one who fought the warehouse full of creeps, saving a young girl?" One student asked. The student was dressed in a brown jacket and black leather pants, she wore a scarf around her neck and a beret on her head, and an expensive looking pair of aviator sunglasses.

"It is him, what's he doing here at Beacon though?" Her friend asked. Her friend was a shy timid girl with bunny ears. Wearing the school uniform.

' _She's a Faunus.'_ Scythe stated walking to them. "Excuse me, but how did you know of my fight at the warehouse?"

"Are you kidding me? The video of it was posted online when police removed the security footage from the cameras. You're famous pal."

' _That was barely an hour ago.'_ Scythe thought. _'News sure moves fast around here.'_

At the mention of fame, a crowd started to gather around him, asking for his autograph, asking for his number, asking him all sorts of questions.

"Why did you go to that warehouse and save that girl?"

"Was it a personal vendetta?"

"Who was the little girl you saved?"

All the students asking were starting to sound like reporters, and he just sighed and caved in to the questions.

"I went to the warehouse to rescue someone dear to me. No it was not a vendetta but it was personal. That little girl is my sister Wendy." Scythe stated before pushing himself out of the crowd, but to no avail, they started following him.

 _ **(Que music: All Star-Smash Mouth)**_

"Oh come on…" Scythe groaned as the crowd following him became bigger. "I gotta get out of here."

Scythe began to run, wanting to get away from the crowd that started chasing him, asking him questions.

"C'mon people I doubt it's that impressive I beat up some creeps." Scythe shouted as he started to run faster away from the crowd catching up to him. "I'm just trying to get to the library. Is that too much to ask?" Scythe groaned before turning a corner, and hiding while he could.

The crowd ran right past his hiding spot. He stealthily stepped out and went back to searching for the library, until someone shouted out.

"There he is."

"Oh come on…" Scythe screamed running for his life.

Scythe ran practically everywhere within the school, the only places he didn't hide were the girls locker room and the ladies bathrooms.

"C'mon there's gotta be somewhere to hide." Scythe shouted.

"We just wanna ask you some questions." A student shouted.

"Maybe take some pictures with you."

"What about exchanging scroll numbers?" A girl asked, sounding like she had a thing for him

"If this is what fame is like I want to take back that event with Torchwhick. No scratch that, I wanna destroy the footage before it's released." Scythe stated before he rounded another corner and someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the janitors supply closet. "Hey, what are you…?"

"Shush." The red-head stated putting a finger to her lips, directing him to be quiet.

The sound of the crowd was heard running past the supply closet. Once she was certain the crowd had left, she sighed in relief and began talking again.

"Sorry about that, but I know how it can be running from a mob of fan crazed teens. Pyrrha Nikos."

"Scythe S.J Knight." He said shaking her hand.

"So, what are you famous for?" Pyrrha asked sticking her head out the door.

"You mean you haven't seen the video yet? I am honestly thinking you're the only one in the school who hasn't." Scythe stated as they walked out of the closet.

"Oh, you mean that video online about the fire eater rescuing a little blue haired girl?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's me. Though I called the police an hour ago, they sure got the footage fast." Scythe exclaimed.

"The video was posted last night, a private investigator was the one who posted it." Pyrrha chuckled.

"How do you know this?" Scythe asked.

"When I saw the video, I saw the time it was posted at, ten-fifteen last night." Pyrrha explained.

"Look he's over there, and with Pyrrha Nikos." A student shouted, apparently the mob of students decided to come back around to try and find him.

"Crap, hop on my back I can get us out of here." Scythe exclaimed.

Pyrrha hoped on his back, and Scythe focused lightning into his legs before running off. Though it didn't last long since the entire school was looking for him now.

"I think you might need to stop, using your abilities is only making the mob of crazed teens bigger." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"You're right." Scythe sighed skidding to a halt.

"So what now?" Pyrrha asked, still on his back as he came up with an idea.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Scythe asked.

"No, why?"

"Hold tight." Scythe shouted.

Scythe ran for one of the far walls, for what he was about to do, he would need to use some lightning magic again.

"Scythe, we're going to…"

Before they hit the wall, Scythe jumped and ran up it, before back-flipping onto a nearby pillar and then onto the ledge of the nearest building.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Well, that was interesting. You're a fast thinker." Pyrrha stated as Scythe continued to parkour his way to the library.

"Had to get away from them somehow, this was better than bringing out my wings."

"You have wings?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm a Dragon Faunus." Scythe chuckled.

Since finding out what Faunus were, Scythe knew that his dragon traits made him one, so he accepted that fact right away. In all honesty, he actually likes the Faunus race, he just didn't like how they were being treated.

"I thought all Dragon Faunus were extinct?" Pyrrha asked as Scythe stopped right at the library doors.

"You'd think that, but I'm actually the last of the Dragon Faunus Race." Scythe smiled as Pyrrha got off his back.

"So, can I ask just one question about something in the video? Celebrity to celebrity?" Pyrrha asked.

"What's on your mind?" Scythe inquired as they went into the library.

"Who exactly was that girl you rescued?" Pyrrha inquired moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well her name is Wendy, she's my sister."

"I thought you were the last Dragon Faunus?"

"I am. She's not related to me at all. Our relationship is so close that it's as if we are brother and sister." Scythe exclaimed looking over the shelves. "I did have a blood sister, Wendy is just an older version of her."

"What happened to your sister?" Pyrrha asked, helping him with carrying the many books he grabbed.

"Well, she died. She was murdered by the one responsible for me being the last of my kind." Scythe exclaimed tensing up.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life." Pyrrha stated, sympathy in her voice.

"It's fine." Scythe sighed walking to a table with the books.

"You're scales are beautiful." Pyrrha stated noticing the arm bands on his upper arms, and his gauntlets.

"Thanks, I actually use them to… cover up my scars." Scythe exclaimed.

"Your scars?"

"Ever since my parents died, I have been fending for my sister and me, fighting for the two of us to survive. When my sister died, I became so distraught, all I did was fight, and yesterday when I found out Wendy became a paraplegic I was so angered, I fought away my anger, and I destroyed every Grimm I found. Gaining a couple new scars."

"Scythe, I'm so sorry. It seems your life has been one big disaster after another." Pyrrha exclaimed.

Scythe gave her a small smile and removed his glove, forming his red scales into a rose pattern and removing them.

"My scales I've been told, sell for a fortune on the black market, keep this, as a thank you for listening when I needed someone to talk to." Scythe smiled handing her the scales.

"Did it hurt removing the scales?" Pyrrha asked taking the rose.

"Nah, it's just like removing dead skin off a sunburn." Scythe smiled.

"I'll leave you to your studies." Pyrrha smiled leaving the library. "Thank you for the rose."

Once Pyrrha left, she looked at the rose of scales and gave a sympathetic sigh.

"He won't be the last of his kind, not if I can help it." Pyrrha stated heading for the ballroom.


	6. Arrival and the Second Test

Dragons in Remnant-5

Later that night, Scythe was sitting against the wall beside a window, eyes closed, but not asleep, his mind kept racing to one thing. How he was going to find Natsu and Gajeel. Ruby's sleeping bag was right in front of him with a few feet of space in between. She was writing a letter to her friends at Signal Academy telling them about her first day at Beacon, before Yang came and interrupted her.

"It's like a big, slumber party." Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby sighed.

"Only one he'd approve of is Scythe." Yang smiled, looking up at the meditating musclebound warrior. "Besides' I know I approve." Yang said coyly looking at the side with all the boys. Though her lust filled gaze ended when Jaune came walking by in an onesie with a Pumpkin Pete bunny head on it.

"What you writing Ruby?" Scythe asked, finally opening his eyes.

"A letter to the gang back at signal." Ruby explained. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going."

"Aw that's so cuuuuute." Yang said, earning a pillow to the face.

"Shut up." Ruby exclaimed. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here besides you two."

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He's… nice. There you go, plus one friend, that's 100 percent increase."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby stated flipping over onto her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy." Yang exclaimed before receiving another pillow to the face.

"Not helping Yang." Scythe sighed opening his right eye.

"What are you even doing on the girl's side?" Yang asked.

"I'm on the line, in between the two sides, I prefer sleeping like this." Scythe explained, leaning against the wall and closing his eye again.

"Hey Scythe?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm a little nervous about sleeping tonight, do you know any songs that might help me sleep?"

"She gets like this whenever she sleeps over at someplace that isn't home." Yang explained. "I usually sing her a lullaby to put her to sleep."

"Well, there is one song I know, but I need a guitar in order to play it, and I didn't bring mine with me when I was abducted." Scythe exclaimed.

"I can fix that, with the use of my semblance." Ruby smiled before zipping off with a trail of rose petals showing where she went before they dissipated.

"Won't she get in trouble is she leaves campus?" Scythe asked.

"She did this all the time at Signal." Yang stated. "So, what song are you gonna sing?"

"It's one I would sing to Suzie on nights she was scared or had trouble sleeping." Scythe sighed. "My mom sang it for me when I was the same way. It sort of became a family song."

"Aw, that's sweet." Yang smiled. "You know Ruby thinks highly of you."

"She does?" Scythe asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean you can eat fire, you can control all the elements. Can you eat all the elements?"

"Yes. Poison as well." Scythe stated.

"Well Ruby told me after she woke up that she thinks of you as her hero, I'm honestly not surprised with you having saved her life three times when you first met. Why did you anyways? You didn't even know each other back then."

"It's just what I do." Scythe smiled.

"I'm back…" Ruby stated running back into the ballroom, out of breath. "Here you go. It's an electric acoustic. Will it do?"

"It'll work perfectly." Scythe smiled.

"Everybody settle in, the celebrity is going to sing." Yang shouted quieting everyone in the room. Everyone then settled into their sleeping bags, waiting for Scythe to sing.

"I still can't believe you got famous because of that video." Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, well believe it, what I overheard in the library today suggests that there might be some scouts coming to Beacon in a couple days to try and get me to sign a contract with them." Scythe sighed tuning the guitar. With a final strum, he knew it was properly tuned.

"Alright, everyone is in bed, sing away." Yang smiled pulling the covers over Ruby.

 _(Que song: You'll be in my heart-Phil Collins. Lullaby Version)_

 _Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry._

 _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry._

' _Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, for now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always._

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all._

 _And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, for now and forever more._

 _Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know? We need each other, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know._

 _When Destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together 'cause._

 _You'll be in my heart, believe me you'll be in my heart (I'll be there.) From this day on, now and forever more._

 _Ooh, you'll be in my heart. (You'll be here in my heart.) No matter what they say. (I'll be with you.) You'll be in my heart. (I'll be there.) Always. Always…_

 _I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always, always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there._

 _Always._

With the last strum, Scythe realized that he put the entire ballroom to sleep, making him wonder if he unintentionally put some magic into the music, because of the sentimental value the song held.

"Well, guess I'd better get some sleep to." Scythe chuckled before leaning back, allowing sleep to take him. "I hope Natsu and Gajeel are okay."

…

"Hey metal head." Natsu stated.

"Yeah Salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Where do you think Scythe and Wendy are at?" Natsu inquired.

"You got me. But wherever they are, I hope it's better than our current situation." Gajeel chuckled.

"Do you think Scythe was raised by Acnologia or did he just eat enough Dragonslayer lacrima to gain the same elements as him?"

"I don't know he never got the chance to explain it to us." Gajeel shouted before his stomach growled. "Man I'm hungry, I could go for some iron right about now."

"I'm so hungry I'm willing to eat any element that's not fire." Natsu groaned.

"Any idea why that crazy lady stopped the treadmill?" Gajeel asked.

"Not a clue, I think it had something to do with the fact she's expecting someone?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, what do we have here?"

They looked over to see a young woman around Gajeel's age wearing a jumpsuit with the sleeves torn off, the right leg rolled up and a pair of shin high boots with some guarding on the legs, and a bird tattoo on her left shoulder. Her hair was a basic cut, not reaching past her ears.

"You must be the two intruders who Raven is using as bait." The woman said. "Name's Vernal by the way."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Blacksteel Gajeel."

"What's so special about the two of you that Raven would use materials that would only render me and the other three maidens powerless?" Vernal asked.

"Remove these collars from our necks and you'll find out." Gajeel growled.

"Not happening." Vernal stated.

"Why is your leader using us as bait?" Natsu asked.

"She believes there's one powerful enough to be worthy of my husband. You actually know him, big guy, and silent type. Really strong to."

"You're using us as bait to lure Scythe to the tribe?" Gajeel asked, knowing who she was talking about.

"So that's his name. I don't know what he looks like, but I have a feeling I can take a pretty good guess on what Raven told me of him." Vernal smiled. "From what she tells me, Scythe would do anything to save his friends, and I'm guessing that also means fight off a hoard of Grimm to save you."

"Yeah, about that, what are these Grimm, everybody keeps telling us about?" Gajeel asked.

"They're creatures of Darkness, they are attracted to locations with tons of negative emotions, or anyone with a strong enough negative vibe." Vernal stated. "I'm actually surprised you don't know about the Grimm."

"We're from a place where there are none. It's called Fiore." Natsu growled. "Let me get this straight, if we give off enough negative vibes, then this place will be crawling with Grimm?"

"That sums it up why?" Vernal asked.

Natsu and Gajeel just looked at one another before smirking evilly.

"I think it's time you went into the mindscape of Dark Lord Dragneel." Gajeel smiled.

"You should think of how you were in Phantom Lord, tap into your evil side." Natsu smirked.

"Oh crap." Vernal stated realizing she might have just doomed the tribe.

Indeed it was a mistake to tell them how to attract Grimm, because they had tons upon tons of negative emotions to give off. However, after Vernal ran, a crow landed on the ground in front of them.

"What, a bird, that's all our negativity could bring?" Natsu asked.

"We hadn't even started yet though."

"That's because I'm not a Grimm."

They looked back to see the bird had turned into a man, who reeked of booze, and shared a similar scent with that Raven woman.

"Who are you, what happened to that bird?"

"1, I am a friend of Scythe's. 2, I was that bird, I just transformed into my normal form." He explained. "The name's Qrow Brawnwen. I'm here to bust you out." Qrow stated using his sword to destroy the cage. "Trust me when I say, it would not be a good idea for Scythe to come here if he found out the two of you were being held captive."

"Why is that dear brother?"

Qrow turned around to see Raven standing there with several other tribesmen behind her.

"You haven't seen the video have you?" Qrow asked pulling out his scroll. "You and I both saw what he's capable of first hand, but your men haven't."

Qrow displayed the video of Scythe in big holographic screen form, in the warehouse, destroying everything and everyone in sight.

"Scythe wouldn't have come here peacefully knowing his friends were being captive. He would have come here barring his fangs, destroying anyone who got in his way, just as he did here in the video." Qrow stated as the scene showed Scythe tearing through the titanium cargo crate. "Nothing of your tribe would have survived."

"Hold on…" Gajeel stated as the image showed Scythe walking out of the crate with Wendy in his arms. "That's Wendy."

"Is she all right?" Natsu asked.

"Sad to say, she's paralyzed from the waist down." Qrow sighed putting his scroll away. "Scythe was more than a little pissed when he heard the news. After our little talk Raven, I went to where he fought the Grimm. There was a pile of their disintegrating bodies nearly big enough to fill the walls of this campsite to the brink of bursting open."

"Fine then, take those two and leave, if what you say is true, then I don't want to have him brought here all pissed off and angered." Raven stated walking away with her men.

"Raven, open a portal to Tai's place, I can't carry these boys in bird form. Or would you rather I tell Scythe where they are?" Qrow asked in a bit of a mocking tone.

"You betrayed the tribe once brother, I won't let it happen again." Raven stated using her sword to creating a portal to Tai's place.

"Thank you sis, I'll be in touch." Qrow smiled using his weapon to remove the collars from Natsu and Gajeel.

Once they left, Raven scowled, annoyed at the fact she hadn't thought her plan all the way through.

"I was so sure he would come here peacefully if he wanted to see his friends again." Raven stated, more than a little angry.

…

Knock-knock-knock…

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Tai asked pausing the movie.

He opened the door to find Natsu and Gajeel along with Qrow behind them. Natsu and Gajeel having big smiles on their faces.

"Is Wendy here?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu?"

Natsu and Gajeel poked their heads in to find Wendy was wheeling herself towards the door.

"Wendy." Natsu shouted.

"Half-pint." Gajeel cheered.

The two Dragonslayers rushed through the door and did a group hug with Wendy, crying tears of happiness.

"What's going on Qrow, who are they?" Tai asked.

"Remember those two friends Scythe told us about before leaving for Beacon?"

"Natsu and Gajeel, yeah, why?"

"Raven had them, wanting to use them as leverage for Scythe to come to the tribe. Thinking he would come peacefully. But after I showed her people the video of what Scythe was capable of if his friends were in danger, she gave them up. I'll be taking them to Beacon with me tonight. I'm sure Scythe will be very grateful to see them again." Qrow explained.

"So after he talked about his friends, you went after Raven to get them." Tai exclaimed.

"I know the location of the tribe."

"What did Raven want Scythe for?"

"She wanted to test him, to be the next tribe leader."

"That's not all." Natsu stated.

They looked over to see Natsu and Gajeel looking at them with serious expressions.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"She wants him to be the next tribe leader, and to be the husband to some chick named Vernal, who calls herself a maiden." Gajeel explained.

"Oh man." Tai said.

"This complicates things between me and Raven." Qrow groaned. "Raven betrayed Oz and now she has the Spring Maiden."

"What are you going to do?" Tai asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid, I can't do anything for a while. I promised Raven that the tribe would be left alone if she gave up Natsu and Gajeel, and I can't do anything not even tell Oz about it until the deadline for that promise is up. Which is a little past the end of the Vytal Festival in eight months."

"That seems a little ridiculous don't you think?" Tai asked.

"It's been the Brawnwen Tribe's way for as long as the tribe has been around." Qrow stated. "I have to honor it, even if I'm not a full member of the tribe anymore."

"Hey booze head." Natsu stated. "You said you could take us to Scythe?"

"That's right." Qrow stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gajeel smirked.

…

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Scythe was leaning back against the wall, his eyes opened as if he had just experienced a nightmare.

He looked around to see the ballroom empty of all students and sleeping bags. Something wasn't right, and he had a feeling he was going to experience it real quick.

"You're smarter than you look."

Scythe turned around to see Glave, standing there in the uniform Ironwood had given him.

"We are in your mindscape, there is something you need to do, something I cannot help you with. Only you can do this, and only you can stop it." Glave stated.

"What are you talking about?" Scythe questioned jumping to his feet, the guitar slung over his shoulder on his back.

"Glad to see you found your voice. But what I'm talking about is something that came with me. I told you how I was the curse of immortality and insanity, well that was only half the truth. I am the immortality half, I have made my decision on giving you immortality based on when you relived your most traumatic memory, which you passed by the way. Now you will be tested, by my partner, Grave." Glave stated as they circled one another.

"Bring on any test he has. I can take it." Scythe growled.

"Oh no my dear friend, _she_ won't be testing you the same way I did. No she will be testing you through trial of combat. You'll be fighting her one~v~one."

"Her name is Grave?" Scythe inquired.

"Indeed, she is called that, because every person she's tested, has had their sanity sent to their graves. She always wins, never loses." Glave explained.

"I don't have time for this, I have orientation tomorrow." Scythe groaned in anger.

"She doesn't care. She'll be starting the test right about…" Glave stated looking at his pocket watch. "Now."

Scythe spun around when he felt a cold chill on run down his spine. He looked back to see Glave no longer there.

"Ha-ha-ha… wanna play?" A child's voice asked from within the shadows.

'Damn it, I can't use Dragonslayer magic in my mind scape. I'm gonna have to use a different tactic.' Scythe thought as a shadowy figure zipped past him.

"Nothing you do will stop me. I always win when I play a game." Grave stated sounding confident.

"Really, if you always win, then you always pick the game." Scythe stated.

"No, I always let the other person pick the game. But if you insist."

Scythe turned his head leapt to the side just as a giant knight piece from a chess game came sliding to him.

"Let's play." Grave stated.

Scythe looked up to see Grave sitting atop the knight's head. She was a little girl with white hair, and dressed in an onesie pajama suit that looked like it belonged to someone much larger than her, but also looked like it was torn and tattered in several places.

'Those tears, they look… like she's been killed several times over.'

Scythe jumped up onto the railing as the knight piece came sliding towards him again. Grave pulled a jump rope from inside her onesie, and started jump roping until she was jumping high enough to jump beside Scythe on the railing.

"Ha-ha, there's nowhere you can run where I can't find you silly." Grave smiled sticking out her tongue.

"Who said I was running?" Scythe smiled.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see."

'This is my dreamscape, which means I can make anything possible.'

Scythe leapt down from the railing and in a bright flash of light he was way past eye level with Grave, only, he was seventy-five feet tall.

"Ooh, that's a new one, nobody has realized they can control their dreamscape while I'm in it." Grave laughed.

Grave jumped from the railing, kicking Scythe in the stomach. He expected it to hurt, but it was worse than he thought it would be. He was sent out of the window and wall of the ballroom, falling to the ground. He flipped back midair and landed on his feet with one hand on the ground.

"That hurt worse than I expected." Scythe exclaimed holding his stomach. "But I can fix this. What was that one magic Natsu told me about?"

Scythe focused his mind on that one magic, and as Grave began her decent on Scythe, he took in a deep breath and let out a torrent of black flames.

"Flame God Bellow." Scythe smiled after the flames dissipated.

"Oh, you can use magic that's not your own while in the dreamscape. You're finding out all sorts of things from the dreamscape, you're a lot more fun than the other people I have played with." Grave smiled seeming unharmed from the holy fire attack.

"Then I guess I'll be giving you a little taste of my power." Scythe smirked.

Scythe clenched his fists together and sparks shot form them, returning to normal size.

"With the flames of my right hand, and lightning of my left, put them together, and you get… Lightning Flame Dragon's Mjölnir." Scythe shouted slamming his fist into the ground, causing Grave to go flying into the air.

Scythe jumped at high speeds, before he was beside Grave. He poked her forehead and in a bright flash of light, her onesie was repaired and her size.

Scythe landed on the ground and caught Grave in his arms before putting her down on her feet.

"My jammies, they're all fixed." Grave said with a laugh.

Scythe sat down cross legged on the ground, now eye level with Grave.

"Your jammies were all torn because everyone you tested in the past thought killing you would allow them to pass the test right?" Scythe asked putting his hands on his knees.

"Uh-huh, they were all a bunch of meanies and when they killed me, they went insane." Grave stated.

"Well I'm not like those meanies, I can't intentionally hurt a kid even if I was held at gunpoint to do so. Killing a kid would cause anyone to go insane, especially one as cute as you." Scythe smiled tickling Grave.

"Alright, I give, you win. I've made my decision." Grave laughed.

Grave pulled a tiny bottle of pink paint from her pocket and put some on her index and middle fingers, before booping Scythe on the nose.

…

Scythe opened his eyes realizing he was still in the ballroom, and everyone was still there.

"That was a real doozy of a test. At least I passed." Scythe sighed leaning his head back against the wall.

"Psst, Scythe…"

Scythe opened his eyes again and turned his head to see Qrow crouching down to try and remain stealthy.

"Qrow what are you doing here?" Scythe asked.

"I'm here because I'm taking you to Oz. Come on." Qrow stated leading the way.

Scythe followed close behind with his guitar strapped on his back, once they were in the halls, Qrow began to explain things to him.

"Scythe, I haven't told you this yet, but now's the time. The other night when Wendy was in the hospital, I made a call, to Ironwood. Not long after that, I was visited by my sister Raven. She's Yang's mom." Qrow explained as they entered the elevator.

"Why are you telling me this?" Scythe asked.

"So you can understand what Ozpin and the other three are going to tell you." Qrow explained.

"Other three?"

The elevator door opened up to reveal Ozpin's clock tower office, where three familiar friendly faces stood before him.

"Natsu, Gajeel, you're all right." Scythe exclaimed.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was talking aloud shrimp." Gajeel smirked.

"Wendy you're… you're walking?"

"Isn't it amazing?" Wendy asked.

"You have General Ironwood to thank for that. Qrow called in a favor and Ironwood sent over some highly advanced medical tech based garments for Ms. Marvell. Allowing her to walk again as if no damage had been done."

"The package actually came before we left Tai's place to meet up with you." Natsu smiled. "And what's this I hear about you and Wendy being immune to motion sickness?"

"Might have something to do with the fact we both use healing magic." Scythe chuckled. "Where have you to been?"

"You might want to sit down pal." Gajeel stated. "We've got a lot to talk about."

…..

A/N: Hey everyone, F.M.D here.

I just wanna say that I had a blast writing this chapter. I think I might have rushed it, I'm not sure.

Just a heads up, I won't be able to publish any more chapters for a couple weeks until I get back from my Christmas Trip to California.

Hope you like this.

~F.M.D Signing out.


	7. Terror at the Emerald Ruins

Dragons in Remnant-6

"So wait, let me get this straight. There are four women known as the Maidens and they all possess natural magical abilities which, you professor Ozpin gave them centuries ago. To add to that, you're an immortal who inhabits a new host every time you die?" Scythe inquired.

"You are also a wizard whose natural magical abilities are being diminished by the minute?" Natsu asked.

"Plus the fact you've been cursed to live forever until you defeat this Salem witch?" Gajeel added.

"Along with the claim you gave Qrow and his sister Raven the abilities to turn into the birds their names represent." Wendy finished.

"That sound about right?" Scythe asked.

"That was actually spot on." Qrow stated. "Now, in normal circumstances, we wouldn't have told you any of it."

"Then why tell us now?" Wendy asked.

"From what your friends have told me, and from the information I gathered from you on the night you accepted my offer to come to Beacon. I have managed to put together one very crucial key part of your presence." Ozpin explained. "The four of you are from another world, or universe to be more precise."

"After what pinkie here told us, and after what metal head clarified, we put together the pieces and came with that conclusion." Qrow explained.

"So, until we can find a way to get you four home. I want to ask you something. Because of the four of you containing unique magic that I had only dreamed of having seen, I want to ask you, will you fight to protect humanity from Salem and her evil?" Ozpin asked.

"I got nothing better to do until we get home. I'm in." Natsu smirked.

"If it means I can keep my mind distracted with protecting the innocent like I did when I was a Rune Knight, count on me." Gajeel smirked.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt. I'll do my best." Wendy stated.

"So Scythe, what's say you?" Qrow asked.

Scythe was silent for a moment, pondering the proposal before he spoke up.

"Why tell us?" Scythe asked.

Qrow was taken aback by this question, but Ozpin wasn't, he just seemed to smile slightly leaning forward on his desk to answer his question.

"Why do you think?"

"You said your magic is depleting, and you're soul is transferred to a new vessel of a similar mindscape when you die. My guess is there's a limit to that, and you're on your last leg." Scythe stated. "You told us, because you're desperate to stop this Salem witch, and to see if you could find a successor for your position here at Beacon."

"Very astute of you Mr. Knight, however, there's one thing you missed, there is no limit to the amount of times I can be placed in a new vessel, but once my magic runs out, I will be unable to protect Remnant from Salem, that's why I told you." Ozpin explained. "That is why I am trying to find a successor."

"Alright, then I'll ponder this and I'll give you my answer to your proposal tomorrow after initiation." Scythe explained.

"That is doable." Ozpin sighed.

"In the meantime, the three of you need new identities." Qrow said tossing them three scrolls. He tossed Scythe one, the three he tossed to Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, had fake identifications, while the one he tossed to Scythe contained all his true information.

"Wendy Nieba?" Wendy asked.

"Natsu Huǒ?" Natsu inquired.

"Gajeel Tiě?" Gajeel questioned.

"Sky, Fire, and Iron." Scythe translated. "You're changing their last names to match their elements."

"Just while they're in Remnant. Once you return to your world, you can go back to using your original names, unless you're grown fond of using these ones by then." Qrow smiled.

"I'm surprised you can translate some of this worlds languages." Ozpin exclaimed with a small smile.

"I had plenty of time when I was in the library earlier." Scythe explained.

"Alright, the four of you can go, do not talk to anyone about your origins, or who you truly are." Qrow stated firmly.

"I told Pyrrha Niko's that I'm a dragon Faunus, last of my kind. What will we tell her about these three?" Scythe asked.

"Tell her that I asked Ironwood to search for more of your kind, and he found these three, who have been friends of your for a long time." Ozpin explained. "I had Qrow bring you up here to reunite you four, and that they will be attending Beacon Academy alongside you, as well as supporting you."

"That's a good story for Gajeel and Natsu, but she already knows of Wendy, she thinks I'm a Dragon Faunus with a human sister." Scythe explained.

"Tell her… Wendy showed great courage when being tortured by Torchwhick and it proved to me she has what it takes to be a Huntress in training." Ozpin stated after a moment of pondering.

"That does sound like it would do some good." Scythe smiled. "C'mon guy's, orientation is in the morning, and we need to get plenty of sleep before then."

"Alright." Natsu smirked.

"Coming." Gajeel chuckled.

"I can't wait to see Ruby and Yang again." Wendy smiled following Scythe close behind.

Once they were gone, Qrow turned to Ozpin with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you sure it was wise to enroll the other three magic users?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow, I have made judgement on the wrong people before, your sister being one of them, but those three, I can tell have hearts that just might turn the tides of war against Salem and her forces." Ozpin stated.

"What about Scythe, you didn't say anything about him." Qrow exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. I read the information you gave me regarding Scythe, and who you think he is. I can't say the footage of that video that made him famous wasn't shocking. I have never known anyone, not even Salem's follower Hazel, to be that strong. We just might be dealing with the younger brother deity." Ozpin sighed drinking from his cup.

"If we are, what do you suggest we do about it?" Qrow asked. "I can take him out if you want."

"No, he's young, deserves a chance to prove himself. Besides, I think Miss Rose has become infatuated with our young Dragon Faunus friend." Ozpin smiled, thinking of what happened at dinner.

…

It was morning, and Scythe slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he was still removing himself from the world of dreams. Two girly squeals of glee woke him up completely. He looked to his left to see Yang and Ruby happy, with stars in their eyes obviously happy to see Wendy sitting on her knees and looking at them with smiles.

"Wendy, you can fully move again." Ruby cheered as she and Yang group-hugged her.

"I have your uncle and General Ironwood to thank for that." Wendy smiled hugging them back.

"What's going on?" Gajeel asked sitting up, his hair messier than usual.

"I don't know metal head, shut up." Natsu groaned smacking Gajeel in the face.

Scythe chuckled at how Natsu and Gajeel started bickering first thing after waking up.

"Ruby, Yang, I'd like you to meet Natsu and Gajeel." Scythe smiled drawing the girl's attention to the two fighting men.

"The friends you were going to be looking for?" Yang asked.

"How'd you find them in one night?"

"He didn't, he's not the last Dragon Faunus either." Natsu stated as the bickering between him and Gajeel turned into a brawl.

"Is that so?"

Scythe looked over to see Pyrrha in a bronze pair of pajamas with a smile on her face.

"Qrow asked Ironwood to search for more of my kind, and he found these two. I thought I'd never see them again." Scythe explained.

"I see. Is this Wendy?" Pyrrha asked spotting the bluenet.

"Nice to meet you." Wendy smiled sitting on her knees, bowing with a smile.

Scythe liked how Wendy and Pyrrha were getting along, and got up to get dressed. When he entered the men's shower room, he removed his shirt, and retracted the scales all over his body, making all the scars visible.

"Look what we have here boys, a stinking Faunus. What you doing here freak?"

Scythe turned around to see a young man with brown hair, cut in a military style, wearing black sweats and a red long sleeved shirt. Two boys were beside him, one of them had tan skin while wearing a white T-shirt, and tan sweats, while the other had a sort of pale looking skin while wearing a brown shirt and a blue pair of sweats.

"Looks to me we got a Dragon Faunus here Cardin." One of his pals stated.

"One with some pretty impressive scales to boot." The other one smiled.

"Hey, check out the tattoo on his pectoral, how much you wanna bet he used his feral looks to get it for free?" Cardin question.

"Go ahead and ask your mom, how much it was, she gave it to me after a good night of fun." Scythe stated with a grin, turning around and looking at them through the mirror.

"What you say?" Cardin asked, the fun in his voice disappearing.

"You heard me." Scythe smiled turning around.

"Is there a problem here Scythe?" Gajeel asked coming in.

"We heard someone insulting a Dragon Faunus in here so we decided to take a look." Natsu stated following Gajeel and leaning against the wall by the door.

"Everything is fine in here guy's." Scythe smiled. "Though I have a feeling things are about to get a little heated." He stated looking at Natsu.

The pinket took the hint and smirked before igniting his body, scaring Cardin and his gang.

"Gajeel, I think these guys could use a little more iron in their diets." Scythe stated.

Gajeel had gone to the other side of the shower area and was blocking the exit. He smiled and his body became covered in his steel scales.

"What the hell?" Cardin questioned as he and his gang backed into one another back to back. "What the hell are you freaks?"

"Just three men, who hate bullies." Scythe smirked, covering his arms, shoulders and neck in scales.

"We don't take kindly to people bullying one of our own. If we hadn't stepped in…" Natsu started.

"Scythe would have wiped the floors with you, and polished 'em with your blood." Gajeel smiled turning his hand into a katana blade.

"Alright, we give, just don't incinerate us." Cardin stated as he and his gang fell back.

"What do you think boys?" Scythe asked as they closed in on the three cowering bullies.

"I think they deserve a little reminder." Natsu smirked his eyes glowing gold.

"I agree." Gajeel smiled his eyes shining white.

"Well, Natsu, no fire or lightning, but give two of them a souvenir. Gajeel, give the other one a reminder as well. Black eyes but no broken bones of permanent damage." Scythe smiled.

"Aye sir." Gajeel and Natsu said in unison.

…

The rest of the morning was nothing but chatter about what had happened in the showers. Scythe, Ruby and Yang were all at the lockers that they left their stuff in the other night, Ruby and Yang were combing their hair, while Scythe was putting on his gloves, and military compact goggles.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were putting on their new outfits as well. Natsu's was comprised of an open black vest with gold trimmings, a pair of black karategi pants held up by a golden belt, and silver gauntlets reaching from his wrist to his elbows, complete with his trademark scarf wrapped around his head. There was a crimson tribal salamander stitched onto the lower left side of the vest. The Fairy Tail emblem stitched in red on the back surrounded by golden flames, the pattern placement shaped like dragon wings.

Gajeel's is similar to Scythe's, the major differences were the shirt was long sleeved, with dark blue trimmings on the bottom and on the cuffs. A silver tribal wolf head stitched into the right pectoral of his shirt, covered up by his leather trench coat. There was no silver holding the collar together and there were no outlines on any parts of his body. He wore black southern style boots squared at the end. The Fairy Tail emblem was stitched in royal blue with silver dragon wings beside them.

Wendy's outfit was more of a mix between Ruby's and Yang's outfits. The shirt was a like a sleeveless turtleneck, with midnight blue trimmings and swirls on the front and sides. She wore a skirt similar to Ruby's, but less frilly, and more, smooth. She wore black fabric with midnight blue swirls stitched into them, on her arms like fabric gauntlets. She wore low heeled, thigh high black boots with a tribal heart with wings stitched in violet on the outside of the right one. The Fairy Tail emblem was stitched in sky blue on the back of her shirt with a pair of butterfly wings in midnight blue around it.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as the boy and girl they heard from earlier that morning walked past, the girl all hyped up.

"Oh who knows?" Yang stated. "So you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep, no more awkward small talk, or 'getting to know you' stuff, today I get to let me sweetheart do the talking." Ruby stated pulling her folded weapon out and holding it like a lover.

"She always likes this around weapons?" Natsu whispered to Scythe.

"Pretty much." Scythe whispered back.

"Remind me to introduce her to Erza if we ever find a way to travel home and back." Gajeel chuckled.

"Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Scythe stated.

"He's right, if you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang stated.

"Ugh, you both sound like dad." Ruby groaned. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." She stated mater-o-factly.

"But what about when we form teams?" Scythe asked.

"There's that." Yang added.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on one of your teams, or something." Ruby stated, sounding a little scared.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asked nervously, playing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked.

"W-what, no, I do I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." Yang stated.

"What the, I don't need to break out of my shell, that is absolutely-"

"Ridiculous, there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered having to count that high." Jaune stated unintentionally interrupting their argument.

Scythe allowed his gaze to follow him before he spotted a certain white haired woman trying to sweet talk another red head.

"Excuse me for a second." Scythe stated heading over to where Weiss was.

"So Pyrrha, have you given thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha stated.

"Excuse me, Pyrrha, but can I talk with Weiss for a moment?" Scythe asked interrupting their conversation.

"Of course Scythe, take all the time you need." Pyrrha smiled.

"Thanks." Scythe stated as Pyrrha walked off. His smile disappeared once he knew Pyrrha was out of hearing range. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Weiss asked sounding offended.

"You're trying to sweet talk Pyrrha into being on your team so you can become popular, and so you can try and rule the school." Scythe growled.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?"

"Pyrrha is a friend of mine. What you're doing is a form of bullying. Need I remind you of what happened with Cardin and his gang this morning after they tried bullying me?" Scythe asked.

Indeed their punishment had gone a little too far, but nothing Wendy's healing magic couldn't take care of, or could have if she hadn't been stopped by Yang. Miss Goodwitch assured the other students that Cardin and his friends would still be able to participate in the orientation exam.

"No…"

"Imagine what would happen to those who bully my friends?" Scythe asked before he left to the cliff to the Emerald Forest.

Out at the cliff, everyone was gathered, and standing on platforms, facing Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin explained.

"Now I'm sure you've heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion," Glynda stated. "Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"What… oh," Ruby exclaimed, a bit scared.

"These teammates will be here with you for the rest of your stay here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin added.

Ruby gave off some more scared noises, not wanting to be paired with someone she didn't get along with.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin finished.

Ruby's world broke around her, as Ozpin said that.

"What?" Ruby asked extremely scared.

"See, I told you." The orange haired girl stated to her friend.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin stated.

"Just the words I wanted to hear." Scythe stated with a smile, slamming his right fist into his left palm, making a few sparks appear from nowhere.

Jaune gave a nervous laugh and gulped in fear.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple, at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir-" Jaune started.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin instructed, ignoring Jaune's inquiry.

Scythe took his normal battle stance where he looked like an animal ready to strike, Ruby was ready to pull out her weapon, Gajeel took a boxing stance, Natsu took a stance where he crouched down and had his hands out like claws, Wendy was crouching down with her arms out like a pair of wings, and the rest were taking their own types of stances.

"Um sir? I've got, um, a question," Jaune stated. "So this, landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it, you're like dropping us off or something?"

Wendy was sent sailing through the air.

"No, you will be falling," Ozpin stated.

"Oh, I see. So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked, his face going pale.

Natsu was launched out in the air, thanks to Wendy's troya spell he didn't get sick from the simple launch.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin stated.

Gajeel was shot out, again thanks to Wendy's troya spell, and laughing like a mad-man, not helping Jaune's nerves at all.

"Relax Jaune, the worst that could happen is you land in an Ursa's mouth." Scythe laughed before he was launched.

Right as Jaune was about to ask about what a landing strategy was, he was sent flying, leaving Ozpin to smile, turn to the group of flying students, and sip some coffee from his cup.

Scythe was flying through the air, smiling as he started going down. He curled himself into a ball, and activated his Iron-Dragon-Scales, and started spinning until his body was moving so fast he looked like a buzz-saw flying through the air. As he landed, the spinning motion caused him to create a hole in the ground too deep for the naked eye to see all the way down.

"Sweet, an adolescent t-rex Grimm skull," Scythe's voice resonated from inside the hole.

About two hours later, Scythe emerged from the hole, with the top part of the skull on his head.

"Hey Scythe, glad to see you got out." Wendy stated.

Scythe looked over to see Wendy sitting on the ground, having drawn several images into the dirt.

"How long you been waiting there?" Scythe asked sitting next to her.

"About an hour, where'd you get the skull?" Wendy asked, noticing the fossil on his head.

"Oh, found it after I landed, creating that ditch." Scythe smiled using iron bits to secure the skull on his right shoulder through the fabric of the suit.

"Well, I guess we're partners now." Wendy smiled.

"Guess we are." Scythe chuckled before a loud girlish scream resonated.

"Some girl's in trouble." Wendy stated.

"No, that was Jaune." Scythe exclaimed getting up. "Given the scream, I'd say he and his partner found a really big Grimm."

"Glad Tai and Qrow caught Natsu and Gajeel up on what Grimm are before we headed out last night." Wendy explained and she got up.

"Hop on, I can use lightning magic to get us there as fast as possible."

Once Scythe was sure Wendy was holding tightly to him, he directed his lightning magic to his legs like he had yesterday to lose the horde of students chasing him and Pyrrha. Using this enhanced speed, he was able to reach the ruins and cliff in five minutes, there he found Yang and the black haired girl from yesterday morning holding a rather large white knight chess piece, several more behind them.

"Did you hear the scream to?" Yang asked running up to them. "Some girl is in trouble."

"No, it's Jaune, he's the one who screamed." Scythe stated.

"Hi, I'm Blake." The black haired girl stated.

"We met yesterday." Scythe stated. "Where are the others?"

"Nice skull Scythe, where'd you get it?" Yang asked.

"Thanks, I dug it up during my landing." Scythe smiled.

"YEEEHAAAAAA."

Scythe and Wendy turned around to find Gajeel and Natsu riding in on a couple of… BEOWLOVES?

"Did those two just come riding in on Beowolves like they're horses?"

"They do tend to do some crazy stuff." Scythe chuckled.

Screaming was heard from above and Blake looked up before motioning everyone else to look up, there they saw Ruby falling from the sky. The four Dragonslayer heightened senses pulled them towards another screaming figure and saw Jaune flying towards a collision course with Ruby.

"Gajeel, grab Jaune, I got Ruby." Scythe stated before they leapt into the air.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked the buxom blonde boxer.

"I…" Yang started.

Catching Jaune and Ruby were a piece of cake for the two most muscular fighters there, but their attention was drawn to another direction.

The orange haired girl from this morning rode in on an Ursa and her pink banged companion seemed out of breath and looked like his back was hurting.

"Aw, I broke it." The orange haired girl complained.

"Nora…" The green clad teen stated. "Never do that again."

But the girl, now known as Nora, was already gone, and at the relics, grabbing the white rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle…"

"NORA." The young man shouted.

"Coming Ren." Nora stated, sliding the rook piece off her head and into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again.

"I…" Again Yang started but was speechless as another noise from the forest drew their attention.

It was Pyrrha being chased by a Death-Stalker, dodging its pinchers, and golden stinger.

"Oh crap…" Scythe stated. "Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy stay away from the Death-Stalker."

"What, why these suits are indestructible aren't they?" Natsu questioned.

"Its stinger is the only thing that can penetrate the suits material." Scythe explained.

"Duly noted." Gajeel stated putting the iron scales over his torso under his suit.

Scythe put Ruby down by the others with a sigh, glad she was safe.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang." Ruby cheered as they went in for a hug.

"Nora…" Nora shouted surprising the two sisters, and ruining their hug.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death-Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned looking at the predicament Pyrrha was in.

"GRRR, I can't take it anymore. Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang shouted her lavender eyes turning red.

The two seconds passed with Ren coming over and Nora waving her hands up in joy. Ruby broke that silence by patting Yang on the shoulder.

"Um… Yang?" Ruby stated.

Yang sighed in defeat as everyone looked up where Ruby's gaze was. Their expressions turned to ones of horror when they saw a giant Nevermore circling above them with Weiss still on its left talon.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss shouted from the giant Grimm bird.

"I said jump." Ruby stated.

"According to the book I read yesterday, it's extremely rare, for Nevermore's to grow bigger than a bullhead." Scythe stated.

"That sure is bigger than a bullhead." Natsu stated.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby exclaimed.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

"Natsu." Scythe shouted.

"On it." Natsu smirked jumping into the air, fire shooting from his feet as he gained altitude.

Once Natsu met up with Weiss in her fall, he held her tightly bridal style and fell the rest of the way, landing on the ground, creating a small crater.

The dust cleared to find Natsu walking out with a stunned beyond belief Weiss still in his arms.

"You can put her down now." Scythe chuckled.

"Roger that." Natsu smiled, dropping Weiss from his arms.

Weiss landing on the ground with a soft thud was enough to knock her out of her trance, she steadily got up and dusted off her dress.

"My hero." She said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Scythe sensed there was a hint of sincerity in it though.

Pyrrha was smacked away by the Death-Stalker, and landed in front of Ruby and Yang.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang stated.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby stated before she ran off.

"Ruby wait." Scythe shouted.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and went for a collision course with the Death-Stalker, firing off a couple shots before she was knocked away.

"D-Do-Don't worry. Totally fine." Ruby stated steadily getting back up.

Ruby turned around to become face to face with the Death-Stalker, before firing off a round and using the momentum to jump back, before running away from it.

Ruby folded Crescent Rose back up and placed it on its holder under her cape and hood, as she kept running.

"Ruby." Yang shouted as she went running out to help her sister.

The Nevermore from earlier came back and used its blade like feathers to block Yang's progress, and pin Ruby down.

"Ruby get out of there." Yang shouted.

"I'm trying." Ruby shouted back, pulling on her cape.

'Damn it.' Scythe thought, a fire burning in his eyes. The sound of lightning charging up was heard by Pyrrha as she looked over to see Scythe's legs, about ready to burst with how much energy he was putting into them.

The Death-Stalker came running up at Ruby from behind.

 _ **(Que Music… Strike Back. Fairy Tail Opening16: Full Version, English.)**_

"Ruby." Yang shouted before a breeze and a black and red blur zipped past her.

Ruby shielded her eyes as to not witness her own murder. Though it never came, there was a loud squelch and a grunt of pain, in front of her. She opened her eyes, and the sight before her, made her pupils shrink in horror as the tip of the Death-Stalker's stinger, was a mere inch from her face, protruding from another body.

 _(_ _Although the slightest chance of changing, the path in which our world is taking's low_ _…)_

"No... why...?" Ruby whispered seeing who became, her shield.

"SCYTHE…" Natsu shouted, his voice filled with horror.

"Scales." Gajeel shouted.

"No, Scythe." Wendy cried out.

The trio of Dragonslayers went racing, Gajeel taking the lead, covering his body in his iron scales, and destroying the feathers that blocked his path.

"Scythe why?" Ruby asked looking up into his eyes. The life draining away from them as the blood continued to pour from the semi-sealed wound in his chest.

She looked back down to see the tip of the stinger protruding from his chest. She was no biologist, but even she knew, he was skewered through the heart.

"Because… *cough-blood gushing from the mouth*… It's what I do…"

The Death-Stalker retracted its stinger, and scurried away, feeling it had done its job, allowing Scythe to fall to the ground, or would have if Ruby hadn't caught him and held him up as best she could.

"Don't talk okay, we're gonna get you help, I promise." Ruby stated tears coming to her eyes.

"Ruby, it's no use…" Scythe stated, his voice going hoarse. "At least, I'll get to see my sister… again…"

The life drained from Scythe's eyes, his skin became cold to the touch, and Ruby couldn't hear him breathing anymore.

Ruby's face scrunched up before she started crying, as Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy slid to a halt beside the two. They all had looks of shocked horror on their faces, Wendy knelt down and helped put Scythe on his back as she to, began to cry, then shut his eyes.

Natsu and Gajeel, were pissed. All the negativity they were emitting was drawing the Nevermore back, along with recalling the Death-Stalker to their position.

"I'm going to kill you." Gajeel and Natsu shouted in unison as Wendy and Ruby cried over Scythe's body.

Yang and Pyrrha were farther back crying as well, but their hatred for the Grimm that killed him was even greater, as not only Yang's iris's turned red, but the whites of her eyes became bloodshot, leaving hardly any white left.

Pyrrha's expression was similar, only she was shaking in anger before she and Yang let their anger loose and charged the Grimm right behind Natsu and Gajeel.

"Natsu fastball special." Yang shouted out.

"A what?" Natsu asked.

"Do a roar and send me flying towards the Nevermore with it." Yang shouted as she now faced Natsu. "I'll go down the center of the roar and use the spiral motion of it to fly up towards that bird brain."

"I can actually handle that." Weiss stated.

A black snowgliff appeared under Yang's feet and she looked back to see the Schnee heiress with a smirk.

"Let's make them pay." Weiss stated.

Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Blake joined in the fight. Blake, Weiss, and Yang going for the Nevermore, while Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora went for the Death-Stalker.

"This brings back memories." Natsu smirked, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING." Natsu shouted as him, Gajeel, and Wendy split off to fight the Death-Stalker and Nevermore.

"Lle Vernier." Wendy shouted.

Spheres of light surrounded the others, including Ruby.

' _This might be an enhancement spell, but it can still allow those affected by it to do one thing.'_ Wendy thought as the spell enveloped her as well.

"Sweet, we can fly." Yang shouted as she, Blake, Weiss and Wendy flew up to the Nevermore to teach it a lesson.

Ruby was still kneeling over Scythe's body as she began to regain herself.

"It's all my fault, I should have listened to him, and I should have stopped and come up with a plan like we were supposed to." Ruby cried. She looked up, revealing her tear stained cheeks, and her blood shot eyes. "No, I can't let his death go unavenged."

Ruby picked herself up, unaware of the trace amounts of Scythe's blood, entering some scratches on her hands she received when the Nevermore pinned her down.

Ruby used her semblance to catch up with the battle. She fired off a couple rounds at the Nevermore and used her speed to race over and under it, hitting the softest parts of its body with the bullets, causing it some pain.

Meanwhile, as the fight progressed, two figures stood next to Scythe's motionless corpse. One of them was dressed in a nice black suit, while the other was dressed in a floral dress, sandals and a wide sunhat.

"Come now Scythe, this isn't the end for you, not by a long shot." Glave stated simply.

"Yeah, get up you big silly." Grave smiled jumping over his body like hopscotch.

"We actually have to go soon, your friend Ruby, has your power, and Acnologia's in her bloodstream now, so we actually have to do this before we go." Glave explained. "Don't worry, we'll be fair when testing her. Though her tests won't happen for a while. She won't show any signs of having gained the power until she's made aware of it."

Glave and Grave stood on opposite sides of him, and they placed their two fingers on the area's they put the blood and paint, a second later, their eyes glowed white and pink before they started chanting.

"I Glave grant you the power of immortality that you may live forever, but you will remain susceptible to weapons and die by any fatal wounds." Glave stated.

"I Grave grant you complete sanity that you may live long, and be wise beyond your years." Grave chanted as their lights combined and enveloped Scythe's body.

The color began to return to Scythe's body, the skewered hole in his chest sealed up, his suit mending itself. At the end of it all, Scythe was back to normal, skin having red markings just like tiger stripes on his arms.

"Hmm, that's a new one." Grave stated.

"Indeed." Glave stated.

Scythe's eyes shot open and he sat up breathing heavily searching his chest for the wound, but found his clothing were mended, and there was no pain in his chest.

"It wasn't a dream… then that means…"

Scythe turned his head towards the battle, and saw Ruby on the ground, firing Crescent Rose, he saw the shimmer of two figures behind her before they evaporated and were absorbed into her mind.

"Ruby is next to be tested by Glave and Grave."

Scythe got to his feet, and concentrated lightning magic to his feet, before sprinting towards the battle. He found an opening between Ren and Pyrrha facing the Death-Stalker and took it, slamming his body into its head, pushing it back a bit before it became a battle of who could push harder.

"Scythe, but we saw you die." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, go get the others out of the way and give me a clear shot to the Nevermore. I've got a plan." Scythe stated moving back and using his hands to catch the pinchers of the Death-Stalker. "GO." Scythe shouted as he activated Sage-Magic.

Pyrrha and the others wordlessly stepped back, seeing his body take on a whole new appearance.

"You gotta be kidding me. He's a Sage?" Gajeel inquired recognizing that kind of magic.

"We can question him later, right now, we have to do what he says." Natsu stated leading the way.

At the battle with the Nevermore, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Wendy were trying their damned hardest to fight the Nevermore off.

"Guy's, get clear, Scythe needs a clear shot of the Nevermore." Natsu shouted gaining their attention.

"Scythe's dead, we all saw him die." Ruby shouted out in pain and anger.

"No, he's alive, he's fighting the Death-Stalker. I've seen it." Jaune shouted sheathing his sword.

"Coming through." Scythe shouted.

They all turned to see the Death-Stalker flying in the air. The makeshift team fighting the Nevermore cleared out before the scorpion Grimm made impact with the Nevermore and the both fell to the ground.

Scythe went zipping by, barely visible to the naked eye, but thanks to her semblance, Ruby was able to see him just fine.

"Scythe…" She whispered seeing him run past her and up the Cliffside wall, about half way, he started emitting flames from his hands like thrusters, accelerating his accent before he flew/ran higher than the Cliffside ledge and into the sky. When he was barely a visible dot, he made his decent.

"Etherion Dragon… METEOR." Scythe shouted as he came falling down in a blaze of blue flames and gold lightning.

The speed Scythe was falling was astonishing to the rest. Though they soon realized they had to find cover before the shockwave decimated the area; they chose to hide in a cave that was close by and would shield them quite well.

The Nevermore and Death-Stalker managed to stop fighting and untangle themselves just in time to look up and see their doom appear in fiery inferno before they were destroyed and a shockwave was sent out through the area.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Scythe's impact created a crater wide enough and deep enough, one would need several dozen feet of rope to climb down into it, and would need a small bridge to get across it. Weiss, and Wendy helped the others up the Cliffside to see the crater, just as Scythe was crawling out of it.

He got out and fell onto his back, exhausted.

"What a wild ride." Scythe laughed before the others surrounded him. "Oh, hey guys."

"How are you still alive?" Ruby asked.

"For that matter, where's the wound on your chest?" Weiss asked.

"Were you always this strong?" Blake asked.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Do you have certain healing abilities we don't know about?" Jaune asked.

"Can you create lightning and thunder?" Nora asked excitedly.

"How is your body still in one piece after expelling that kind of power?" Pyrrha asked.

"Are you skilled in martial arts, if so, can you do some sparring with me?" Ren asked.

"Scythe, I'm so happy you're alive." Wendy stated.

"You're badass man. I'm jealous." Natsu smirked.

"Have you always been a Sage user?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll answer all your questions after our teams are assigned." Scythe chuckled.

"Already got our relic." Wendy smiled holding up a black knight piece.

"Great. Let's get going back to campus." Scythe laughed as they helped him up.


	8. New Teams, New Weapons, New Enemies

Dragons in Remnant-7

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team CRDL [Cardinal], led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin started at the team assignment ceremony.

Team CRDL left, moving to the side when they saw Scythe, Natsu, and Gajeel two teams down.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR [Juniper], led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin stated christening their team.

"Huh… L-Led by…?" Jaune stuttered.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin stated with a small smile.

Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune in the arm, and either one of two things happened. She put too much strength into her punch, or Jaune was weaker than she first thought.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as, Team RWBY, [Ruby], led by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin exclaimed.

Weiss looked shocked then turned to her partner, with disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang shouted wrapping her arms around her sister's neck.

"Finally, Gajeel Tie, Natsu Huo, Scythe Knight, and Wendy Nieba, the four of you retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day on, the four of you will be known as, Team KNHT [Knight], led by Scythe Knight." Ozpin explained raising his hand to Scythe.

Scythe shook Ozpin's hand and whispered a question to him.

"You changed their last names because it made the acronym for knight, didn't you?"

"About time you caught on to that." Ozpin whispered back with a chuckle. "About your answer to my request the other night."

"I'll stay and fight, I've got nothing better to do with my life." Scythe smiled letting go of his hand.

As Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KNHT left to meet up for something to eat, Scythe was reminded of the promise he made when everyone, including his own teammates were staring at him wanting answers.

"Guess I gotta keep my word, not that I wouldn't. Let's go to Team KNHT's dorm. I'll meet you there, I've just got to talk with Ozpin first. Ruby, you think you could bring some snacks?"

"Sure, no problem, but you do know you're going to have to explain yourself right?"

"I will, like I said I just gotta talk with Ozpin first." Scythe sighed.

Scythe left and went behind the stage where he found Professor Ozpin talking with Glynda.

"Professor Ozpin. I need to talk to you." Scythe stated gaining their attention.

"What is it Team Leader?" Ozpin asked with a slight smile.

"Something happened in the forest, I'm sure you caught it on tape, what with your drones and all."

"No, unfortunately, due to you using electric based magic, the cameras shorted, and went to the peers, where they recorded three hours of fishermen doing their jobs." Ozpin stated.

"Oh, well, sorry about that."

"What happened in the forest?" Glynda asked.

"I died." Scythe stated simply. Scythe began explaining to Ozpin what had happened, leaving out the part where Ruby was next and the powers were currently incubating in her soul. He finished with him returning from the dead, and everyone demanding answers.

"Well, what I would suggest is tell them the truth, you're a team leader, how can your team trust you if you're hiding something as big as that from them. Tell the others everything as well." Ozpin stated.

"Are you sure? Last night you and Qrow didn't want me to tell anyone anything about mine and my team's origins, but now you want to?"

"If they saw that much of your power then you don't really have a choice but to tell them all." Ozpin explained.

"Fair enough, thanks Professor."

Scythe left and went to the dorm his team was assigned to, or the one he was assigned to. Thanks to Ozpin bending some rules, each member of Team KNHT had their own room. With their own beds and because they didn't have anywhere else to go, they had their own mini fridges as well, all thanks to Ozpin and Ironwood.

He opened the door to his dorm to find them all waiting for him talking among one another about different things.

"Alright, everyone has questions, but I have something to tell you all first." Scythe sighed.

"What's that Scythe?" Yang asked.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and I, are from another world. We were somehow transported to Remnant when we were attacked, and we were separated when we were transported. I ended up near the dust shop Ruby prevented the robbery of, Wendy ended up near warehouse thirteen where Torchwhick was hiding out at, or was until I demolished him and his goons when I rescued Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel, ended up in a campsite for a tribe of bandits and thieves, run by… Yang's mom." Scythe sighed explaining their arrival. "How they were rescued I'm a little fuzzy about, but I do know they're not there anymore. Qrow told me if their campsite was ever compromised, they would move to an even more secluded location than the last one."

"Wait, so the four of you are aliens?" Weiss asked, sounding like she didn't believe any of this.

"To put it simply yes, Natsu, Shrimp, and myself were raised by dragons and taught Dragonslayer magic. Which brings me to my first question. How are you the Dragonslayer meant to kill Acnologia?" Gajeel asked crossing his arms.

"I was actually about to tell you that." Scythe sighed. "I wasn't raised by Acnologia, nor did I eat any slayer lacrima or put it in my body. I bathed in his blood."

"What?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Acnologia killed my sister Suzie. My original magic is Sage-Magic, I was born with a natural ability to use it. When he killed my sister, I fought him, and when I was about to die, I injured him, to where his blood pooled in the crater he made pounding my skull into the ground, and my injuries were healed when I emerged from the pool. I was reborn, he left the cave in a hurry, leaving behind a horde of treasure, and the pool of blood shaped like his claw. When I gained his powers, I gained his curse as well. Three nights ago, I was tested by Glave, the master in charge of the immortality curse, then last night, I was test by Grave, the mistress of the insanity curse." Scythe explained scratching the back of his head. "My dad was a soldier in the Rune Knights faction, so I know how to fight from him training me."

"So wait, you are a Sage-Magic user. No wonder you were able to hurt him. Sage Magic, is just as powerful, if not even more powerful than any type of slayer magic." Gajeel stated.

"How do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"When I was a Rune Knight, Levi would want to study the different types of magic so she could know what we're dealing with if we ever ran into a specific type. Sage Magic was the top of the list. Best way to beat a Sage Magic user is to wait until they burn through their magic energy." Gajeel explained.

"Gajeel." Scythe exclaimed gaining his attention.

Scythe removed the armband on his right arm and showed Gajeel the gold gauntlet with the ruby in it.

"Is that…?"

"Yes it is, it's Kyushu." Scythe sighed.

"What is Kyushu?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's a magical relic that allows a Sage-Magic user to absorb magic energy without having to stand still. Meaning if he wanted to, Scythe could be in Sage Mode twenty-four-seven." Gajeel sighed.

"But, what does this have to do with how you returned from the dead?" Ren asked.

"Oh, maybe the gauntlet brought him back to life." Nora guessed.

"Actually that was Glave and Grave's doing." Scythe sighed. "Considering I haven't gone insane, I passed Grave's test, being the only one to do it in the history of this curse."

"They brought you back to life?" Jaune asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Turns out, in order for either, the immortality, and insanity halves of the curse to take effect, you have to die first. Glave gave me immortality, while Grave, gave me even more sanity, and a clearer mind. Meaning I'm more right in the head than I was before I died." Scythe chuckled.

"So wait, if the four of you are from another world, then why haven't you left yet?" Weiss asked.

"We have no idea how we got here, and we have even less of an idea on how to get back home." Gajeel explained.

"So, Ozpin set us up as students here. Until we find a way home." Natsu stated.

"So, what exactly are your abilities called?" Yang asked.

"The four of us? We all use a lost magic, the most powerful of all, Dragonslayer Magic." Scythe sighed. "Add my Sage Magic to the mix, I'm qualified to be the deadliest man alive."

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side." Jaune chuckled nervously.

"So, now that we got all that out of the way? Who wants to watch a movie or two?" Nora asked.

"I'm game." Ruby smiled.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we stayed up a little later, school doesn't officially start for us until the day after tomorrow." Weiss stated.

"I could go for a couple films." Blake stated with a small smile.

"Sounds like fun." Yang smiled cheering.

"What should we watch?" Jaune asked.

"How about Captain America?" Pyrrha inquired.

"I'm sure it could relate to Scythe's past." Ren smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gajeel asked.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and put it on the desk across from Scythe's bed and played the movie.

…

"I can't believe we watched all three Captain America movies last night. First Avenger, Winter Soldier, and Civil War. It was awesome." Yang smiled as she, the rest of Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team KNHT, walked down the streets of vale.

"Right, so, what are we doing in town so early?" Natsu asked rubbing his eyes.

"Duh, with Scythe leaving his swords with my dad, and you three not having any weapons at all, we're going to get you some." Ruby stated, her eyes sparkling.

"Right, and who's going to be fitting the bill for this?" Jaune asked.

"I am, as a thank you to Natsu for saving my life the other day." Weiss stated holding up her rhinestone decorated wallet.

"Hey, it's what I do." Natsu smiled putting his hands behind his head.

"Aah, we're here." Ruby smiled running inside the weapons store.

Scythe and the rest followed in, looking around to see what kinds of weapons fit their styles. They went their own separate ways, Weiss and Blake taking Wendy and Ruby and Yang taking Scythe, with Jaune and Ren taking Gajeel, and Pyrrha and Nora taking Natsu.

"So Scythe, find anything that interests you?" Ruby asked as she and Yang continued to try and find something that suited him.

"Not yet…" Scythe stated before looking at the shield section. He spent five minutes looking around that area before finding one that looked awfully familiar.

"Whoa, it looks just like the vibranium from Captain America's shield before it was all painted." Ruby stated marveling at it.

"Welcome how may I… Hey, aren't you that Faunus from the video saving a little human girl from that creep Roman Torchwhick?" The store clerk asked recognizing Scythe.

"Yeah, that's me." Scythe chuckled tapping the shield.

"Dude, you're a total celebrity, there were some television agents here the other day asking if any of our employees saw you around here. They want to hire you to do some commercials with Pyrrha Nikos." The clerk stated.

"Wow, you're that famous?" Yang asked.

"You haven't seen this morning's news have you?" The clerk asked ushering them over to the television at the payment counter.

He turned it on to the nearest news channel and turned the volume up.

" _In recent news, the video of that Faunus saving a human child has turned the tides of the Faunus oppression act. Government officials are talking over their opinions of the Faunus race, and are deeply considering, did they misjudge the Faunus just because they look different?"_ The anchor-man stated.

"Wow, the video of you did that?" Ruby asked amazed at the impression Scythe had over the people. _'He's not even really a Faunus, he's just a man cursed to live as a dragon.'_ She mentally stated.

"Because of your popularity, my boss has added you to our celebrity list. One of our policies for the store is that all celebrity's looking to build or by new weapons, get the parts, and weapons themselves for 75% off." The clerk stated turning off the television.

"Wow, that's quite the generous discount." Yang stated in shock.

"So, what's this shield made out of?" Scythe asked.

Scythe held the frisbee shaped shield up for the clerk to see. The shield was about three feet in diameter and completely silver colored.

"That is a one of a kind item. Only one shield and another item were made because the metals and other materials it's made of are so hard to find, and so dangerous to obtain as well. It's made from ground up Grimm Bone armor, and fur mixed in with diamond shavings and titanium. Not even a Death-Stalker could break through that material." The clerk explained.

"How strong is it?" Yang asked knocking on the shield.

"It's indestructible, not even an exploding dust mine could put so much as a scratch on it." The clerk smiled. "My boss was the one who developed that metal."

"That strong huh?" Scythe asked. "What was the other item made of the material?"

"Glad you asked." The clerk smiled reaching below the counter. "This helmet was made out of the same material, and it's a match set, you buy one you buy them both."

The helmet was shaped like a simple Spartan helmet without the brush on top of it.

"How much?" Scythe asked.

"Well, the original price is seventy thousand lien, but with the price drop, it would be around nine thousand three hundred lien for them both." The clerk stated.

"Do you have a list of the materials these are made of?" Scythe asked.

The clerk reached below the counter one more time and handed him a small journal that looked like it had seen better days.

"Boss said that if anyone asked for the materials list, just give them the note book, and I quote, 'they'd be insane to try and recreate the metal again, let them get killed trying, what do I care'? His words not mine." The clerk explained putting the note book in Scythe's hands.

"Thanks, I'll take them both."

The rest of the group returned with their items. Natsu got a pair of brass-knuckles that can withstand heat until it reaches the temperature of the sun. Gajeel got a bow-staff that can turn into a pair of batons with spear heads at each end. Finally, Wendy got a pair of MMA gloves that could turn into any solid material she touched, she proved it by turning them into the metal the shield was made of, the effects only lasted about ten minutes, but she knew she could put that to her advantage.

"So, taking a page out from the movies last night?" Nora asked pointing to Scythe's shield.

"Sort of." Scythe smiled.

Weiss paid for the materials and they left, and would have gotten to their next destination if it weren't for the fact Scythe received a tomato the head.

"Get out of our town freak." A young man shouted.

The group looked over to see a man, most likely in his late teens early twenties with a group of his friends laughing. Scythe could tell he was a recent graduate of Beacon, having seen his image on a wall with a list of names of all who graduated, and those who perished in their time at Beacon.

"Donny Whitmore right?" Scythe asked wiping the tomato from his face.

"Hey guys the freak knows my name." Donny smirked. "Must be a fan."

"Not a fan, just saw your name and picture on the list of people who graduated Beacon last year." Scythe stated accepting the handkerchief Ruby offered.

"What's a freak like you doing going to a high ranking school like Beacon?" Donny asked.

"I was personally invited by Ozpin to attend. Same with my friend here." Scythe sighed wiping the juice from his face with a handkerchief Ruby offered him. "Thanks Ruby."

"Yeah right, and I'm the head of the Schnee dust company." Donny mocked.

"Hey, have you seen the latest hit on YouTube? This is the Faunus who saved a human girl's life. Her life." Gajeel shouted pointing at Wendy.

"Easy soldier, he's not worth our time." Scythe smiled putting a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure he's got a mission to go on pretty soon."

"Yeah I've seen that video, I know for a fact it's bogus." Donny stated. "Look, she's standing and everything. If she really were tortured that girl would be severely injured beyond recovery."

"She was injured." Natsu shouted.

"Natsu." Scythe shouted.

"But…"

"I don't want to put Wendy in a position where she doesn't feel comfortable."

The sound of something powering down was heard, and Wendy fell to the ground on her behind.

"I was paralyzed from the waist down, these pants give me my legs back. If it weren't for Scythe I'd be dead."

' _Was the experience more than enough to grow confidence in herself.'_ Scythe thought, stunned Wendy would willingly show them her weakest state.

"Alright then tough guy." Donny stated walking up to him. Despite being younger, Scythe still towered Donny by a good six inches. "You me, battle arena down town. One hour."

"I've got nothing to prove." Scythe stated.

"Then you won't mind coming down for a friendly fight would you?" Donny asked.

Scythe knew Donny's angle, he didn't want to play into it, but being the TL of his group, he had to set an example for them.

"I'll see you there in an hour." Scythe stated.

"Perfect." Donny smiled, leaving with his crew.

"Scythe, why did you agree to fight him?" Yang asked.

"As Team Leader, I have to set an example for my teammates. By fighting this guy, I will show that I have nothing to fear from Donny, and I have nothing to prove to him either." Scythe explained.

"Wow, I think he paid extra close attention to those movies last night." Gajeel stated.

"No, my dad was a Rune Knight before he retired and took up the farm life with my mom, he was in the same situation one time, told me the same thing when he accepted the challenge. He was captain of his own team as well." Scythe chuckled.

"Then we might start calling you Captain Knight." Natsu smiled before saluting him in a joking manner.

It didn't take long for Scythe and the group to get to the training area, he did spend the rest of the time training before Ruby convinced him to sit and rest for the last ten minutes waiting for Donny.

Donny and his crew were a half hour late, and Weiss had gotten take out for them, eating while they waited, Scythe devised a strategy while eating his pork dumplings.

"Sorry we're late, can't fight on an empty stomach am I right?" Donny asked laughing with his team.

Ruby raced in breathing heavily. While everyone else ate, she snatched Scythe's new gear to get them decorated to match his outfit. The helmet now bore the color black with three red stripes on the top, and the shield also was painted black with the Fairy Tail emblem in red on the center of the shield.

"Grimm fur based paint, dries instantly and becomes harder than steel when it does." Ruby stated handing him his things.

"Grimm fur is used in a lot of things, isn't it?" Scythe asked taking them.

"Oh yeah." Yang stated.

"Alright, now here's how it's going to go. Everyone in your group will be on their spectators side of the arena, while everyone in my gang will be on the opposite spectators view. Sound fair?" Donny asked putting a pair of goggles on.

"Sounds fair. Anything goes, but this is a one on one match only, no one from either side will intervene with this fight. Agreed?" Scythe asked putting the helmet on.

"Agreed." Donny said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ready?" Yang called out from the referee stand.

 _ **(Que Music… Get off of my back: Bryan Adams)**_

"FIGHT." Yang shouted into the microphone.

Donny smirked and went running towards Scythe, throwing a punch, Scythe caught the fist in the palm of his free hand, and used his shield to knock Donny off his feet and on his shoulders, and he fell onto his own back forcing Donny to take most of the damage.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Ruby cheered from the stands. She and the others cheered for Scythe's move, while Donny's group were perplexed at how a freshman at Beacon could get the upper hand on someone who just graduated from it.

"Lucky shot." Donny stated as Scythe got off him. He used it as a chance to sideswipe Scythe out from under his legs and back on the ground before jumping back up and kneeing Scythe in the gut.

"Ooh, you okay Scythe?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm good." Scythe smirked using his shield to knock Donny away. 'Guess I have that stupid donkey to thank for always bucking me in the stomach every morning when I had to muck out her stall since I was five.' Scythe thought flipping back onto his feet.

"C'mon man, you can't let a weak ass Faunus take you down." One of Donny's teammates shouted.

"Shut up, I'm handling it." Donny shouted continuing to fight hand to hand.

Donny threw a punch at Scythe, and like before Scythe caught it in his unoccupied hand and proceeded to punch Donny in the face multiple times with his shield.

"Alright, get him Scythe." Nora shouted.

"You rock." Natsu screamed fire surrounding his fists.

"What the hell are you made of?" Donny asked grabbing the shield before it hit him in the face once again.

"Nothing but flesh and bone." Scythe smirked wrapping his left leg and Donny's right leg.

Donny looked down and his face went pale seeing what Scythe was planning. He was slow to react however as Scythe pulled the leg and knocked Donny over on his stomach, pulling on his right arm.

"Plan B fellas." Donny shouted after whistling.

Donny's crew nodded their heads and one of them pulled out a field grenade, and threw it to where Scythe's group was. It went off and everything in the stands on their side was barricaded in an invisible barrier so none of them could get out.

"What the hell?" Natsu shouted punching at the barrier. "This is like Freed's stupid barrier with his script magic."

"They're cheating." Gajeel shouted.

"More than that, look." Ren stated pointing to the battle area.

Scythe turned to see the rest of Donny's crew coming at him with their weapons. He got up and socked the closest one in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Scythe used his shield to block the slam of another's hammer, causing a shockwave that sent everyone in the vicinity flying back. Scythe managed to stay on his feet as he was pushed back. He lowered his shield and ran for Donny's men, kicking one of them in the chest and sending him on the ground in the dirt.

"Get him, don't let up until he falls." Donny shouted pulling two knives from his boots.

"Where's your honor Whitmore?" Scythe asked using his shield to block a sword strike.

"It died along with my fiancé." Donny stated running for Scythe.

Scythe looked down at his shield, and an idea popped into his head.

' _Might be six inches bigger, but it should still work.'_ Scythe thought.

Scythe cocked back his arm and threw it forward, sending the shield flying. It hit Donny in the head, bouncing off and knocking down another fighter, ricocheting back to Scythe's arm, where he caught it easily by the straps.

"Did you see that?" Wendy asked in awe, stars in her eyes. "Just like Captain America."

"Looks like you can learn from movies and comic books." Ruby smiled, planning on trying to master a move from a speedster comic she has under her pillow at the dorm room.

"That is badass." Yang whistled.

"I don't care how fancy you fight, I'm ridding the world of one more filthy dirt bag." Donny stated.

"This wasn't about a match of strength. You want to kill me just because I'm a Faunus." Scythe stated, putting the pieces together.

"My fiancé died at the hands of a Faunus, a member of the White Fang." Donny stated. "It was our first mission as fully licensed Huntsman and Huntress. But we ran into a snag, and that damned Faunus Adam Taurus attacked us. I witnessed him cut her down the middle, I escaped, barely clinging to my life. I vowed I would hunt down all Faunus and kill them."

"Guy's I found something on my scroll. Several dozen Faunus found dead, all of them were murdered by a serrated edged blade through the heart." Gajeel stated having looked up missing Faunus cases on his new scroll. "This guy's no Huntsman, he's a murderer."

"I'm this world's saviour." Donny shouted in blind rage.

"Scythe… a warrant for the mass Faunus Murderers arrest was put out yesterday. It says dead or alive. You don't have to hold back with him." Ruby shouted after reading more of the report.

Scythe clenched his fists and his eyes became bloodshot with anger. He ran for Donny and swung his shield at him, hitting him in the face again. He grabbed both Donny's hands and knocked the murder weapons out of them, and sent him flying into the wall.

"Who else wants a piece of me?" Scythe shouted.

Donny's crew charged at him, they were sorely mistaken in doing so when they found they were outmatched.

Scythe threw his shield, and each time he caught it he'd throw it again, each time hitting all three men in the face, or gut.

"Whoa, I've never seen Scythe like this." Natsu said in shock.

"I have, but it was worse than this." Ruby stated, a sad look on her face. "It was the night we rescued Wendy, Scythe's aura felt more monstrous after he devoured a large quantity of flames."

Scythe grabbed two of the men by the head and bashed them together, knocking them out, and going after the fourth member of the group. He managed to put up a fight before Scythe uppercut him with his shield, and sent him off the ground by a foot, then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying through the doors, alerting the public of the fight.

"Hey, freak."

Scythe raised his head before Donny imbedded a blade in his back. Scythe hollered in pain and reached back, pulling it out, causing more damage, as the blade was serrated.

Scythe turned to Donny to see he was holding two more knives with the blades down, ready to fight.

"Time to die." Donny stated running at him.

Scythe placed the shield on his back and held up his hands, blocking each blow, and causing damage of his own to Donny.

"Why. Won't. You. Die?" Donny screamed, punctuating his words.

From here on, it was a battle of martial arts. Donny using Snake Style Kung Fu, and Scythe using street fighting mixed with some martial arts he picked up during his childhood. Add the training his father put him through as a child to boot, he's basically an unstoppable fighting machine.

"A strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others." Scythe stated igniting his hands with red flame, accompanied by gold lightning.

"Yeah, I'm standing up for the human race." Donny stated as they continued to fight.

"No, you're standing up for your own selfish vendetta. I am standing up for all innocent lives and the people that matter in this world. You're not the only one, who lost a loved one to a genocidal maniac." Scythe stated.

Scythe slammed his fist into Donny's face, pushing him back.

"What the hell, would you know about losing a loved one, you probably killed more humans than you saved." Donny stated wiping the blood from his mouth.

Donny slammed his left foot into the ground in front of Scythe, flipping his other leg up and executing a chop kick on Scythe, who blocked it by forming an X with his arms.

"I know about it because my sister was killed by a Faunus." Scythe stated wrapping his arms around Donny's leg and twisting it to where Donny spun in midair, landing on the ground before pushing himself back up off with his arms and kicking Scythe in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

"Scythe…" Ruby whispered, surprised he would tell Donny that.

"Who the hell cares? Just one less filthy animal to rot the world. Hope she's burning in hell."

"He's dead." Ruby stated gulping in fear.

Scythe's eyes shrank in anger and he kicked Donny in the chest, sending him to the complete opposite side of the arena.

Donny recovered and ran for Scythe, jump kicking him. It went array, as Scythe grabbed his leg and punched him in the knee from the front, breaking it, causing Donny to fall back in pain and scream.

One of Donny's friends got up and ran for Scythe. He grabbed him by the neck, and sent him into the barrier keeping Ruby and the others trapped.

"He's a beast." Gajeel stated his face mortified.

"Donny messed up, insulting Suzie like he did." Wendy stated.

"This fight is over." Scythe stated wiping some of Donny's blood off his helmet.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Scythe walked over to the barrier and destroyed the projector that imbedded itself into the wall after the grenade went off.

"Scythe, that was amazing." Jaune shouted as they jumped down and gave him a group hug. "Just like Captain America."

"Freeze nobody move. We got a report saying there was a smack down going on in here."

They all turned their heads to see a police officer and his squad entering with their guns pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons and get down on your knees."

"Hold on officer, let me explain what happened here." Scythe stated.

So Scythe told the events that happened in the last two hours, explaining how Donny had challenged him, how the fight began and started in his favor, and how Donny barricaded his friends, cheating by bringing his comrades into the one on one fight, and confessed to being the Faunus Mass Murderer.

"Well, seems like we should have asked questions first instead of threatening to shoot you. Dozens of professional Huntsman and Huntresses have been looking for this guy, he evaded all of them, we never thought to use a Faunus as bait, never wanted to, incase things went way off the rails." The officer sighed putting his gun away. "You took out all four of them?"

"He's taken out way more than that." Yang smiled removing Scythe's helmet for him.

"You're that kid from the video that Huntsman posted." The officer stated a little shocked.

"Huntsman, I thought it was a private investigator who posted the video." Ruby exclaimed.

"We thought so to, but we asked every private investigators in town, even did a sweep of their systems for uploading the video. They all checked out. You did good here young man, you did good." The officer said putting his hand on Scythe's shoulder.

Scythe flinched in pain, this the officer noticed and turned him around and removed his shield from his back, finding the stab wound Donny caused.

"This is Officer Digs, I am requesting immediate medical attention, I repeat, immediate medical attention." He said speaking into his radio. "We have an injured Beacon student and it doesn't look like the bleeding's going to stop any time soon."

"Copy that Officer Digs, medical is on their way."

"Crap I forgot about that." Scythe stated leaning against the wall.

"I'll put some pressure on it." Ruby stated removing her cloak and hood.

"Wendy, do you think you can heal him?" Ren asked.

"I can try, give me some space." Wendy said.

Scythe got on his knees facing the wall for Wendy to do her medical magic, literally, and his expression softened as he felt the pain slowly slip away with Wendy's help.

"That girl has one incredible semblance." Officer Digs whistled.

"The knife was close to puncturing a lung, thankfully it didn't. There's no lethal internal damage, just some broken tissue, and the damage worsened when Scythe removed the knife."

"Won't matter…"

They all looked over to see a smiling Donny.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"My blades are laced with King Taijitu venom. Even if you seal the wound, you won't get him the antidote in time." Donny said with a wicked smile.

Everyone looked scared and sad, before they heard Scythe laughing.

"What's so funny you freak?" Donny asked.

"The fact, you think the poison is going to have any negative effect on me. I'm immune to all poisons, it can't harm me, no matter how much you give me, and it'll only make me stronger." Scythe smiled causing Donny's smile to disappear.

By the time medical got there, Wendy was about at her limit, and had done enough to where he just needed some simple stitches.

"There we go. Take it easy for a couple days." The paramedic stated putting away her medical gear.

"You got it." Scythe stated.

"You're not going to take it easy are you?" Ruby asked after the medic left.

"You know I'm not going to." Scythe chuckled.

"Let's get going back to Beacon, I'm sure the last bullhead will be leaving in an hour." Ruby sighed.

Scythe and the rest of the group headed for the doors but were stopped by a barrage of reporters wanting to get pictures of him, talk to him, ask him questions, and try to get answers from him. They were all silenced when they saw him, before the uproar of questions and camera flashes began.

"Enough…" Scythe shouted silencing them. "I'm not going to answer any questions. I'm going to tell you all something."

"Let them hear it big guy." Natsu smiled.

"I never wanted to be famous, I didn't save Wendy because there was a chance it would get caught on a camera Roman Torchwhick left behind by mistake, then put online. No I saved Wendy's life because it was the right thing to do, and I would rather die, then leave someone behind. Fame, fortune, contracts with various companies, I never wanted any of it. One year ago my sister was murdered, right before my very eyes, and I swore, that I would do my damned hardest, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. So go ahead, tell your editors my story, and tell the world. I will still fight to protect, even if the world starts to hate me. I DON'T CARE." Scythe shouted.

The crowd was stunned speechless, of course the reporters had their recorders running and caught the entire speech.

Officer Digs parted the crowd with the rest of his squad following behind. When every officer was there, they saluted Scythe, all showing looks of respect on their face.

"Captain Knight." Digs stated.

Though the rest weren't soldiers, or any form of law enforcement. They all saluted him with the respect they felt he deserved.


	9. New classes, New job

Dragons in Remnant-8

The morning was calm and peaceful, Weiss was sleeping soundly in her bed, dreaming of being the most popular girl at Beacon. That is until a loud whistle going off woke her up, scarring her so much she jumped out of bed.

"Ugh, Ruby what was that for?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, that wasn't me. Someone else beat me to the punch." Ruby stated, looking as if she were about to blow the whistle in her hand.

"Then who could it have been?" Weiss asked.

"Take a look out the window and see." Yang stated with a smile.

Weiss stood up and went to the window, opening it and looking at the courtyard to see Scythe and the rest of Team KNHT training, Scythe being the whistle blower.

"Wow, he's training them military style?" Weiss asked.

"Scythe's father was a soldier in the royal army remember? He's used to waking up at the crack of dawn and training hard core before breakfast." Ruby smiled stepping up beside her partner.

Weiss was listening, but her sight was on Natsu, focusing on his muscles and how they moved under his skin. She felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed, staring at Natsu as he trained.

"Remnant to Weiss, you still with us?" Ruby asked waving her hand in front of Weiss's face.

"What, oh yes I'm still listening."

"Good, we put it to a vote, and we're going to be redecorating the dorm. As well as unpacking." Yang smiled gaining her attention.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Weiss sighed. _'I was really enjoying watching that flame-brain flex his muscles.'_

So the team proceeded to unpack their things, and decorate their dorm. Ruby hung up the curtains, as well as slicing them in half by accident. Yang hung up some posters of various boybands, Blake stocked the bookshelves, but kept the book _'Ninja's of Love'_ hidden under her pillow with a crimson blush. Weiss hung up a couple paintings, before she sewed the curtains back together. The only problem was, there wasn't enough room in there for all four beds to have the space they needed.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss sighed.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake noted.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds… *gasps*… and replace them with bunkbeds." Ruby stated sounding happy.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss stated.

"And super awesome." Yang smiled.

"It does seem efficient." Blake stated.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss stated.

"I think we just did." Ruby smiled.

Blake: Ding…

Yang: Ding…

Weiss: Buzzer…

Ruby: Ding…

Scythe: Loud whistle going off…

"Seriously, where'd he get that thing? The inside of a blow horn?" Weiss asked.

So Team RWBY began constructing their bunkbeds, when they were done, they seemed a little discouraged at the sight of them.

"Well, at least there's more room." Blake stated.

"Alright, now onto our second order of business." Ruby stated, sounding excited before sounding depressed. "Classes. Alright so we have a few classes together; today at nine we have…"

"What, did you say nine o-clock?" Weiss asked.

"Umm…"

"It's eight fifty-five you dunce." Weiss stated.

Team RWBY went scrambling out of their room and down the hall, alerting JNPR of their lateness as well.

The two teams managed to make it on time, both confused how Scythe and his team were there, fully showered and dressed when not five minutes ago, they were training out in the court yard.

"Simple, I had this in my pocket when we were transported to this world." Scythe told them after being asked. He pulled a small lacrima attached to a tube from his pocket. The tube had an image of a water droplet with soap bubbles on it. "It's a shower lacrima. It contains endless amounts of magical cleaning energy that cleans your body perfectly without getting soaked, comes in handy when you don't have the time to enjoy an actual shower. Everyone in Fairy Tail started carrying these, or deodorant lacrimas, everywhere after the Ichiya incident. It wasn't pretty. Eventually it became mandatory to carry one or the other of the two lacrimas." Scythe shivered. "After that we just grabbed our uniforms and rushed over here with five minutes to spare. Though I can't say the same for the teacher." Scythe stated referring to the time taking a seat on Ruby's left.

The teacher was indeed late, for reasons the class didn't know. But had a pretty good guess as to why when he arrived with a lipstick mark on his cheek.

Class commenced after Professor Port wiped the lipstick off his cheek, droning on about his adventures when he was a younger man. Often comparing his former physique to be on par with Scythe's.

"If he was as buff as me when he was younger, then I'm general Ironwood." Scythe whispered to Ruby, both of them giggling.

Scythe and Ruby were silently goofing off, doodling, making funny sounds, as Professor Port continued telling stories of his adventures. Weiss was getting irritated by it, and she wasn't all too keen on seeing the two leaders acting so childish.

"Now, which of you thinks they have what it takes to be a true Huntsman or Huntress?" Port asked.

Right as Weiss was about to raise her hand, a different voice spoke up.

"I do." Gajeel smirked raising his hand.

"I see. Well come on down." Professor Port smiled stepping over to a cage with a Boarbatusk in it. "Face your opponent."

Gajeel stepped down and threw off his school uniform, revealing the team outfit he wore during orientation, and the trip into Vale yesterday.

"Begin." Port shouted using his weapon to break the lock on the cage.

The Boarbatusk burst from its cage, seeing Gajeel, it curled up and like sawblade, spun towards him, attacking. Gajeel smirked and took the hit. The Boarbatusk went fast and strong enough to push Gajeel into the wall, creating a cloud of dust before spinning back and uncurling. The students gasped, even Teams JNPR, and RWBY, thinking that he had not made it. Scythe, Natsu, and Wendy only had smiles on their face.

"Gonna have to do better than that porky." Gajeel's voice sounded.

The dust cloud vanished as soon as it appeared with a wave of Gajeel's metal covered arms. His entire body was covered in scales, he wore a wicked smile on his face like he was a crazed death-metal singer.

"My steel scales won't be that easy to break." Gajeel smirked.

"Impressive Mr. Tie, your semblance is truly remarkable." Port complimented.

The Boarbatusk curled up like a sawblade again and went spinning towards him. Gajeel keep an intent look of concentration on the Boarbatusk as it spun towards him, he reached out his arms as it neared, and caught the spinning Grimm by the tusks, stopping it from spinning. He raised it above his head and slammed the Boarbatusk into the ground, breaking its tusks off. Gajeel smiled as he slammed the Grimm's tusks into its back.

Gajeel pulled the collapsed bow staff from the pouch on his back and broke it down the middle, putting it in its double baton form. He proceeded to beat the Boarbatusk, putting all his strength into every hit, sending the Grimm a few feet to the right, then the left, then back, and right again.

Gajeel hit the Boarbatusk upwards putting it on its hind legs and exposing its belly. He put the two pieces back together, and rammed it into the belly, piercing the weakest point of the Grimm with the razor sharp tips.

He removed his weapon from the dead creature of Darkness and smiled as he put it back in the pouch on the small of his back, and watched the creature dissolve into dust.

"Well done Mr. Tie." Port smiled.

"It was a piece of cake." Gajeel smirked.

The bell rang, and it alerted the class that school was over for the day, surprisingly. After seeing Gajeel do the battle, Weiss gave Scythe and Ruby a cold glare before heading out to do some training.

"Geeze, what's her problem?" Ruby asked.

' _Isn't that the million lien question?'_ Scythe inwardly thought.

…

"Weiss." Ruby called out as she and Scythe caught up to her.

"What?" Weiss responded in a very annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you, why are you being…" Ruby began.

"What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you?" Weiss interrupted. "You're supposed to be a leader, and all you have been so far is a nuisance. That goes for you two muscle head, Hero of Vail."

"What did we do?" Scythe countered.

"That's just it, Ruby hasn't done anything to prove she earned her position." Weiss stated before turning her hate onto Ruby. "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and immaturely, ending with Scythe getting skewered in the heart, and you've only continued to act childish, after he came back to life. At least he knows when to be a leader, and when to fool around."

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked, a hint of hurt obvious in her voice. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting like a team."

"Not a team lead by you." Weiss said coldly. "I've studied and trained, and frankly I deserve better." Weiss said turning her back to Ruby and Scythe. "Ozpin made a mistake making you leader." Weiss stated before walking away, leaving Ruby to feel terrible, and Scythe to feel pissed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Scythe asked.

Beside the pillar behind the two leaders, stood Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, the two men with angered looks on their faces, and the bluenet with a sympathetic expression.

"All of it big guy." Natsu stated a tick mark on his fist.

"Then stay here with Ruby, I need to have a talk with the Ice-Queen." Scythe exclaimed.

Scythe found Weiss on the observation platform, about to talk with Professor Port.

"Hey Ice-Queen." Scythe shouted, sounding not too happy.

He might not have been there long, but anyone nearby hearing his anger knew well enough to get the hell out of dodge when he was angered this much. Even Professor Port knew to leave when he was angry.

Weiss turned to see who had just insulted her, and her face went pale for a moment before she steeled herself and started acting like her usual self.

"Oh what, is Ruby going to get her draconic boyfriend to fight all her battles for her?" Weiss asked in a snarky attitude.

"Okay number one, we're not together. Number two, I'm just trying to understand what you have against Ruby. From the moment she met you, she's been nothing but kind, honest, sweet, and caring. All you've done is thrown it back in her face." Scythe growled.

"I never asked her to be my friend. I usually go around trying to avoid people who act like immature children." Weiss stated as if she knew everything.

"She's fifteen Weiss, of course she's going to act childish, most fifteen year olds, who don't have the kind of family you have, tend to act childish." Scythe shouted.

"What about you? You probably acted childish at age fifteen to." Weiss exclaimed.

"No, I didn't." Scythe stated clenching his fists. "Two months after my sister was born, I had to grow up real fast just to take care of the two of us and make ends meet. I didn't have a chance to act childish. I was all my sister had left after our parents were killed by a pack of wild animals."

This caught Weiss off guard, as she noticed a stream of tears going down his right cheek.

"If you want your answers so badly on why Ruby was put as team leader, then go ask Ozpin." Scythe growled.

"It doesn't matter." Weiss exclaimed. "She shouldn't be here, neither should you."

"ME?" Scythe asked.

"Yes, why would Ozpin allow an untested, untrained girl like Ruby into Beacon two years ahead of schedule? I'm trained, I've been tested, and I should be team leader." Weiss exclaimed. "Then there's you, a muscle bound Faunus who's entire team is from another universe all together, and is probably too old to be in Beacon."

"I'm sixteen." Scythe exclaimed.

"Like I said it doesn't matter, neither of you two have the right to be here. You haven't earned it." Weiss exclaimed nearly shouting. "I'm from Atlas, that's a whole continent away. Do you have any idea what it took to convince my family to let me come here? Do you have the slightest clue how much work I had to put in to prove I could make it on my own? Well do you?" She demanded. "After all that work, I'm stuck as a member of somebody else's team. So don't tell me to suck it up, you don't know what I've been through."

"No idea…?" Scythe asked, his tone getting darker. "I witnessed my own sister get her head twisted like a bottle cap, right in front of my own eyes, and you're telling me, you had it rough? I got news for you."

Scythe stepped up to her and bitch slapped her in the face pretty hard, knocking her to the ground, he back against the railing of the balcony.

"THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU. YOU'RE NOT SO SPECIAL THAT EVERYONE CAN JUST DROP WHAT THEY'RE DOING, JUST SO THEY CAN MEET YOUR DEMANDS." Scythe shouted at the top of his lungs. "Ozpin personally invited Ruby and myself to Beacon, he invited Wendy because she showed great courage when she was being tortured by Roman Torchwhick, and he allowed Natsu and Gajeel to join, because they showed just as much skill and courage as Ruby, myself, and everyone else in this school."

"You hit me." Weiss stated shocked he did that.

"Ruby earned her way into this school, same with me and my team. Might not have been the same way as your training, but we have just as much right to be here than any of the other students." Scythe exclaimed before he turned around and walked away. "Be happy with what you get, don't try and change the end results just because they didn't go your way."

Weiss was still shocked that Scythe had hit her, but his words sunk deep into her skull, making her wonder if what he said was true or not.

Scythe left Weiss sitting there before receiving a message on his scroll, to where he proceeded to go to training hall B, where he found Qrow waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I heard your little talk with the Schnee Heiress, pretty bold move bitch slapping her like that." Qrow smiled pulling out a flask.

"So that was you who flew above when we were talking. Thought the bird smelled a little too much like booze."

"Anyway, I want to thank you for standing up for my niece like you did. Takes a real man to stand up for what's right. That, and I've got someone here I'd like you to meet." Qrow exclaimed.

"Hello Mr. Knight, it's nice to finally meet you in person."

Scythe looked behind Qrow, and from out of the shadows came a man and a woman. The man had black hair with white sideburns, and wore a high ranking military outfit that told Scythe he was the one in command.

The woman beside him had white hair, and wore a military outfit that told Scythe she was just a rank or two below the, man's ranking.

"My name is James Ironwood. This is my second in command Winter Schnee." The man stated, introducing him and his assistant.

"Schnee? You're not going to attack me for the lecture and slap I gave your sister are you?" Scythe asked.

"No, in all honesty, I feel my sister could use a little more discipline like that in her life, only without so much of the slapping." Winter exclaimed.

"Fair enough." Scythe smiled.

"Mr. Knight I want to see how high your skills are, and if they are acceptable, I may have an offer for you." James stated.

"Well, what kind of test?" Scythe asked.

"Combat trial." Winter stated activating the training arena. "You will be fighting solid holograms. They will be physical until you beat them. We have a number of them. About a hundred fifty, you can chose as many as you want to fight. Be warned however, they will be taking the forms of Grimm, and White Fang terrorists."

 _ **(Que Music… Another One Bites the Dust: Queen.)**_

"I'll take on all hundred and fifty." Scythe smiled as the three left the battle arena.

"You're gonna need these then." Qrow smiled tossing Scythe his shield and helmet.

Scythe threw off his school uniform and smiled as he put his helmet on.

"Let's do this."

The first group of Grimm and White Fang came out running at him with intent to kill.

Scythe threw his shield at them, and just like with the battle between Donny and his team, it ricochet off each person it hit, sending them down.

That maneuver had good use against White Fang, but it only slowed down the Grimm, it didn't send them to the floor.

Scythe caught his shield, and ran for the Grimm, igniting the edges of his shield with crimson fire and performing an uppercut, slicing an Ursa up the middle.

Each of the opponents he defeated dissolved into cybernetic cubits of data, returning to the main system.

Scythe continued to use mainly hand to hand combat when fighting the Grimm and White Fang fakes, though one thing he wasn't told about, was that the safety was turned off on this training simulator.

Scythe threw his shield and drop kicked a Beowolf into the air. As the air born Grimm came crashing down towards him, Scythe caught his shield as it came flying back to him, and used it to smack the Grimm's head, breaking the neck, as it went from falling to flying to the side.

"Oooh, glad he didn't pull that move on your sister?" Qrow asked the equally wincing Winter Schnee.

"Indeed." Winter stated, seeing how ferocious the young Faunus was.

"So this is his fighting style?" Ironwood inquired.

"According to the information he gave us on his past…" Qrow paused, dodging, as a piece of digital Beowolf came flying at him. "His father was a royal soldier, same rank as you, his mother was a medical officer before they both retired to live out on the country side."

"He does look like he's got military based training." Ironwood stated.

"Not surprising, since he also mentioned his father trained him until both his parents were murdered by a pack of ravenous wolves." Qrow exclaimed, taking Winters Scroll-Pad and pulling up Scythe's file on it before giving it back to her.

"A file was made for him?" Winter asked looking at the digital file.

"I'm surprised that was even done." Ironwood exclaimed reading it over Winter's shoulder.

"Course Ozpin made a file based on him." Qrow exclaimed drinking from his flask.

"According to what he told Ozpin, he's only had his draconic abilities for a year." Winter exclaimed.

"Glad to see Ozpin filled you in his situation."

Back with Scythe, he had just finished with ripping a Boarbatusk in half before he leapt into the air, decapitating another Ursa with his shield.

Scythe knew that if he actually used his Dragonslayer magic on these dummies, he would actually be damaging the school, so he restrained himself, from using it.

"But Sage Magic isn't out of the question." Scythe smiled as the sage markings appeared on his body.

"He changed." Ironwood exclaimed a bit surprised.

"It's called Sage Magic, apparently it's more controllable than Dragonslayer magic. He still hasn't explained to us how he got his Dragonslayer Magic, but I guess he'll tell when he's good and ready." Qrow exclaimed.

Scythe kneed a White Fang soldier in the face and grabbed his arm before sending him flying into a group of Beowolves, knocking them back.

"How many is that Schnee?" James asked.

"He's already gone through… a hundred forty five sir." Winter responded.

"Send in the Dragon, Beringel's, and Taurus." James stated.

"Yes sir." Winter stated, changing the last five opponents.

The last five White Fang foot soldiers disappeared, and in their place stood five new face. One was what Scythe assumed as a bull Faunus, behind him were three Beringel's, and one Dragon Grimm behind those.

"The Faunus in front of you is Adam Taurus, he's a high ranking General in White Fang military." Winter called to him.

"Kind of figured from the mask and different type of clothing." Scythe called back. "Thanks for the warning about turning off the safety by the way." Scythe called out, blocking a strike from Adam's sword with his shield.

Qrow and Winter both looked at James with questioning looks.

"Alright so I might have turned the safety off for the test, but what harm can it actually do?" Ironwood asked.

"For one, I understand why there's blood on the ground." Qrow stated pointing to where there were splotches of blood visible.

"A war isn't won with hugs and love, it's won with weapons and courage." James stated. "One of which this boy lacks in."

"If you're referring to the weapons, I can handle that." Qrow stated.

Scythe continued to dodge Adams attacks, as well as trying to stop himself from getting smashed by the Beringel's. The Dragon Grimm however, was a different story.

"Alright that's it." Scythe growled.

Scythe stood up, enveloping his left hand in iron dragon scales and caught Adams blade before using his shield to knock the White Fang general out.

He lit the edge of his shield with fire and lightning and threw it at the three Beringel's. The impact it made created three large gashes, one on each chest, but deep enough to kill them.

Scythe set his sights on the Dragon Grimm. He used his shield to block its attack and then kicked its leg out from under itself.

With the Dragon Grimm disoriented, Scythe grabbed its wing and used his arms to pull himself up and punch it in the head.

Not liking this, the Dragon Grimm stood up, and knocked Scythe off it with the tip of its tail.

"Oh crap." Scythe exclaimed as he came falling down.

The dragon Grimm snapped its mouth shut around Scythe, and the three watching winced back in disgust.

"Schnee, shut it down…"

"Yes sir."

"Wait hold on a second, look." Qrow exclaimed pointing to the solid hologram.

The three watching were amazed at what they saw. The Dragon Grimm was trying its hardest to keep its mouth shut.

But Scythe wasn't going to let it keep its mouth shut. He pushed with all the remaining energy he had left and the mouth steadily opened.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Scythe smirked before pushing the mouth open with the last of his strength.

The force of the opening caused the Dragon Grimm's jaw to crack and open wider than it was supposed to, killing it instantly.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Well Mr. Knight, I'm very impressed." Ironwood exclaimed. "I've seen the video, but I had to see you in action myself."

Scythe was lying on the floor, breathing heavily as the fake Dragon Grimm disappeared in a smoke screen of data cubes.

"Next time, warn me you turned off the safety for the training hall." Scythe exclaimed, sitting up and taking a handkerchief from his pocket and tying it around his left arm, where there was blood pouring out.

"How'd you get that one?" Qrow asked raising an eyebrow.

"How do you think? From the damned dragon biting down on me when I landed in its mouth." Scythe explained using his mouth to hold one end of the make shift bandage.

"Ironwood, even if safety was turned off, it shouldn't have harmed him that much." Qrow exclaimed looking at the military general.

"If you must know Qrow, we used a different training simulator from Atlas for this test." James stated.

"Well, I hope you didn't put him through too much."

The four of them looked over to see Ozpin, walking over with a mug of coffee, and Glynda walking over with a first aid kit.

"He is a prime candidate for valedictorian in four years." Ozpin smiled. "Though I must admit, the smacking he gave young Ms. Schnee might have been a tad too much. But I'll let it slide, since you were standing up for your friend."

"You saw?" Winter asked as Glynda removed the handkerchief and started using some first aid equipment.

"The school has security cameras on every pillar, we heard and saw the entire thing." Glynda explained applying the disinfectant.

Scythe's pocket began to ring and he pulled out his scroll.

"It's Ruby." Scythe stated before answering. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you, your team and I are worried about where you are."

"I'm in Training Arena-B, I'm currently being patched up by Ms. Goodwitch." Scythe explained, not even flinching when Glynda applied the disinfectant to his other wounds.

"You turned the safety off on the training?" Ruby asked.

Scythe had to hold the scroll away from his ear since Ruby was actually yelling at him.

"Relax, it was nothing I couldn't handle." Scythe chuckled.

Ironwood motioned for him to hang up, and tapped his wrist, explaining he was short on time.

"Hey Ruby, I'll talk to you later, right now I've got to go. Bye." Scythe exclaimed before hanging up.

"Now, since you passed, here is my offer." James stated handing him the same pad that Winter read his file from.

"This is a contract… for a mercenary." Scythe exclaimed using his lightning dragon magic to read it over.

"Indeed, if you accept this you'll be paid for each mission you do. As I understand, your guild took on certain jobs no?" Ironwood asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were never offered jobs for murdering people the government wanted out of the way." Scythe exclaimed standing up, standing a few inches taller than Ironwood.

"Read the contract a little slower and more carefully." Winter explained.

Scythe did, and he realized his mistake.

"There's nothing in this contract that says I have to kill any humans or Faunus." Scythe exclaimed.

"Correct, and at the bottom, there's a little space above where you need to sign, there it will take you to where you can write down the condition that you will not, under any circumstances, take any jobs that involve killing another living soul, and any other conditions that you may have. Only the Creatures of Grimm will be your targets." James stated.

"Give me a while to think this over." Scythe exclaimed handing the Scroll-Pad back.

"Keep the Scroll-Pad, if you do accept it, then write your conditions, sign the contract, and a link will be given to send it to me." Ironwood stated. "The Scroll-Pad will still give Miss Schnee a way to contact you for missions. Once the mission is complete, you will get paid through a wire transfer and into an account that the military has set up for you. Your cards for the account should be arriving within a day or two if you've sent in a signed contract."

Ironwood and Winter walked off to leave the training room before Scythe called back to them.

"Will I be able to choose a partner to work with?" Scythe called out.

"Just put it as one of the items on the list of conditions. Explain you want a partner, and write that person's name down, and anything else that may involve the condition." James explained leaving through the door.

"Well Scythe, it is a tempting offer." Ozpin exclaimed.

"True, but I have to talk it over with the person I want as my partner." Scythe sighed.

…

"You want me to what?" Ruby Rose asked.

It had been a couple days since Ironwood made his proposition, and Scythe was just getting to asking Ruby to be his partner.

"I want you to be my partner during these missions, no offense to the others, but I trust you the most in this world, and would prefer you to be by my side." Scythe explained.

"But, I'm not that good." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, you can wield the deadliest weapon with a blade known to mankind, and not even cut yourself, I'd say you're more than qualified for the position." Scythe exclaimed.

"But, do you really think I won't hold you down?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, I'm not sure if you heard, but I did a little more than just talk to Weiss about her attitude towards you." Scythe chuckled.

"She said you bitch slapped her before you yelled at her." Ruby exclaimed. "She did apologize to me that night, and gave me a cup of coffee."

"From what I've seen of you, no one can handle themselves better under the pressure of a battle, and still look on the bright side of it. So are you in?" Scythe asked.

"How much does it pay?" Ruby asked.

"It pays about… this much." Scythe explained bringing the payment on display.

"That's a lot to be paid for just one mission. Not even professional huntsmen and huntresses get paid that much." Ruby exclaimed.

"That just tells you how dangerous it is."

Saying the word 'dangerous' might have been all Scythe needed to say to get her to agree.

"If there's that kind of danger, then I'm in." Ruby smiled with stars in her eyes.

"Alright, now my next question." Scythe exclaimed handing her a sketch pad. "There are a few uniform designs in here, Wendy took care of some of them, while I took care of the rest, choose which one you want."

Ruby looked through the sketch pad and picked one that Wendy had drawn, for her uniform.

"Did Wendy base this one off yours?"

"She did actually. I told her about the job offer, and she got to work right away on uniform designs." Scythe chuckled, using the Scroll-Pad to take a picture. "I didn't even ask her to make designs, she just decided to do it."

"Well, at least we'll be fighting in style." Ruby chuckled as Scythe filled out the conditions on the contract.

He signed his name on the contract and added the designs attachment to it before sending the contract off to Ironwood.

"Well, here goes something." Scythe chuckled, thinking of what their first mission might be.


	10. Dealing with a Bully

Dragons in Remnant-9

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK, KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming hold your horses." Scythe groaned getting up out of bed to answer the door. "What?" He asked opening it.

"We need to talk." Yang stated pushing herself in.

"What is it this time Yang, I swear to you I convinced Natsu to not put any temporary hair dye in your shampoo again." Scythe groaned.

"You're taking my little sister out on missions as mercenaries. Explain before I feel the need to beat your ass."

"As much as I doubt you could do that, I'll explain." Scythe sighed sitting on his bed. "Not to mention I signed that contract three weeks ago and you're just now confronting me about it is a little surprising."

Yang pulled the chair out from the desk and sat next to him with it backwards.

"The only targets that Ruby will be taking down are Grimm, I put a condition in the contract stating that she, under no circumstances were to kill another living soul, no matter how corrupt they were." Scythe explained.

"So, you're basically going on jobs like normal huntsmen and huntresses." Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, but we might do some recon work, and if need be, take out White Fang. I know that's a bit contradictory to the condition I made, but in the couple days I had to think about taking this offer, I looked up some of the things the White Fang have done. So instead, I put that condition down for Ruby, and I put down the one explaining that the only souls I take, are the ones of terrorists and their organizations."

"You basically put yourself up as a merc you know that?" Yang asked.

"Normal huntsmen and huntresses do it all the time, legally to." Scythe exclaimed.

"So why not put Ruby down for the take down of the White Fang as well?" Yang asked.

"She's fifteen, she doesn't need guilt like that on her conscious right now." Scythe explained.

"You do?" Yang asked. "Scythe you're only a year older than her, and younger than me, even I would get P.T.S.D from the kind of stuff you're going to be doing." Yang sighed.

"I've already seen things, which still haunt me to this day." Scythe stated putting his head down. "I still have nightmares, reliving the death of my sister every night for the past year since she died."

Scythe put a hand to his face trying to supress the fear he showed.

"You're shouldering this White Fang missions because you've already lived through the most traumatic thing possible." Yang said putting the pieces together.

"I wasn't fast enough, or strong enough to save her, so for that I'm cursed to live for eternity as a dragon." Scythe explained.

"Well, I can't stop my sister from going on these missions." Yang stated getting up. "I can't stop you either, just promise me you'll look after her out there."

"That is something I can promise, not sure how well I'd be able to keep it though." Scythe chuckled putting his hand down.

"Do your best, that's all I ask." Yang smiled. "Another thing, you don't have to go through this alone."

"I guess you're right." Scythe exclaimed smiling.

"I have my moments, now get up, I want to join your team for the training today." Yang exclaimed.

It was the first time Scythe noticed Yang was dressed in an orange tank-top, a pair of black shorts, and her hair done up in a ponytail.

"You sure? Fiore Military is a lot rougher than Remnant Military." Scythe exclaimed grabbing his gear.

"C'mon, I can take it…" Yang smiled.

…

"I… can't… take this… anymore…" Yang wheezed out as she tried to keep up with the other five.

Scythe ran back to her and stopped in front of her, running in place chuckling.

"I told you it would be rough. And we're not even half way through the first exercise yet." Scythe explained.

"What?" Yang asked.

"C'mon, even Ruby's doing better than you." Scythe stated pointing up the hill where the others are.

Thanks to Ruby's semblance, her endurance was a lot better than Yang's when it came to running and she was keeping up pretty well. Ruby insisted to Scythe she join them, telling him it would be good for her when they started going on missions, and he agreed with her logic, giving her the same warning he gave Yang.

"If you wanna go back in, you can." Scythe exclaimed.

"No, I'm seeing this through."

…

Jaune and Cardin stood in the arena of the training room, each of them having looks of annoyance.

Jaune charged wildly at Cardin, making the club swinger smile a bit as he swung and sent Jaune flying a bit, near the edge of the arena. Once he regained his bearings, Jaune went charging in without his shield, swinging his sword in an upward motion, then swung down, but Cardin blocked with the handle of his club.

"This is the part, where you lose." Cardin said with a smirk.

"Over my dead…" Jaune never finished that sentence as Cardin kneed him in the gut.

Cardin lifted his club intending to give a killing blow.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda stated ending the sparing session. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red, in a tournament style duel, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat; gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scythe asked.

"What's what supposed to mean Mr. Knight?" Glynda asked.

"I believe Cardin does wish Jaune dead." Scythe stated looking back at Cardin, who had a perplexed look upon his face as to how he heard. "Faunus have good ears remember?" Scythe asked with a grin, and a tap of his left ear.

"Mr. Winchester, is this true?" Glynda asked.

"I… well, uh…"

"Answer the question dumbass." Natsu shouted.

"Grr, yes. It's true, weaklings like him are only good for being shields for the strong and feeding the Grimm as distractions so the real Huntsmen can get away." Cardin stated, sounding angered with defeat.

"Detention for a month Mr. Winchester, we do not tolerate bullying at this school, especially from those who actually want another student dead. Go to professor Ozpins office." Glynda stated with a menacing glare.

Cardin cringed at the glare and gave one of his own to Scythe, angry at the practical Faunus for getting him detention.

"Remember everyone, the vital festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing. Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda explained before the bell rang.

Pyrrha was looking at Jaune, with a look mixed with sympathy and curiosity.

…

In the cafeteria, Nora was explaining another dream of hers, over exaggerating it as usual while Ren kept correcting the false parts. Jaune however was picking at his food, his attention on something.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby stated.

"Dude, you look majorly depressed." Scythe stated after taking a large bite out of the full Christmas ham he was eating.

"Something on your mind bud?" Natsu asked eating his plate stacked full of burritos.

"Eh, guy's I'm fine… Seriously, look." Jaune stated with a nervous laugh, a fake smile, and two shaky thumbs up.

"You don't seem fine." Wendy stated eating some of her salad.

Over at another table, Cardin and the rest of his team were picking on a Rabbit Faunus, gaining glares form everyone in team JNPR and RWBY.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated.

"Eh, who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked. "Nah, he likes to mess around you know? Practical jokes."

"What about what he said in the arena today?" Ruby asked.

"Well…"

"Jaune, I'm a guy, and as I know, I do like to protect my masculinity by asking for help as little as possible, but even I know, when it's really needed." Gajeel explained setting down the last turkey bone.

"Gajeel's right, besides… He's a bully." Ruby stated.

"Oh please… name one time he's "bullied" me." Jaune stated.

"There was the time he knocked down your books." Blake stated.

"When he shoved your head into a toilet and gave you a swirly." Ruby exclaimed.

"There was the time he sent you flying through the Emerald forest from the cliffs again." Pyrrha stated.

"The time he used your own shield against you to get you stuck in a door way, for three hours before the joints of the shield became loose again." Nora added.

"Or when he somehow put your bed in the Emerald forest filled with Grimm. I still don't know how he and his team didn't wake the rest of us." Ren exclaimed.

"Or how about the time he sent you flying in one of the rocket lockers when Ms. Goodwitch was instructing us what they were for?" Yang added.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune stated.

"Wendy and I both had to use our sky magic to heal your broken arm, leg, and ribs, not to mention a concussion." Scythe stated, listing off the injuries with his fingers. "You should really consider joining us for our morning training sessions. Ruby and Yang have already joined."

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha stated.

"Ooh, we'll break his legs." Nora stated in excitement.

"I'm up for that." Natsu smiled.

"Count me in." Gajeel chuckled.

"I'll admit, the idea does sound appealing." Scythe said with a small smile.

"Guy's really it is fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody." Jaune stated.

"A racist one at that." Scythe hissed, crushing one of the ham bones in his fist.

"Oww, that hurts." A soft womanly voice stated.

Scythe and the rest looked over to see Cardin, pulling on the Rabbit Faunus's ears. Cardin and his group were mocking her and pulling her ears.

"Please stop." The Faunus asked.

"I told you it was real." Cardin stated as his team continued laughing.

"What a freak." The guy with the green Mohawk stated. Cardin let go, and the Faunus girl walked off, tears in her eyes.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha stated.

"Me neither." Blake hissed.

Nora made a few noises gaining there attention, then pointed at the empty seats where Scythe, Natsu and Gajeel were once seated at.

They turned back over to the table where Cardin was and saw the trio walking towards it. Though they couldn't see it, they knew the three of them had anger in their eyes.

"Apparently them to." Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey." Scythe stated stopping behind them with Gajeel and Natsu by his side.

"Well, you come to let me pick on you to?" Cardin asked with a smirk. Obviously he had forgotten the beating that Natsu, and Gajeel gave him, but his team hadn't and they backed off. His head was slammed into the table; a few pops were audible as the vertebra in his neck cracked.

"Let's get one thing straight, I see or hear of you picking on another Faunus, or anyone ever again, I'll use your head as a speed-bag and your body as a punching bag, in my room. Got it?" Scythe hissed.

"G-got it," Cardin stated, feeling intense heat on his neck.

Scythe released him and walked back over to their table, Gajeel and Natsu put a few nasty glares at Cardin's teammates before joining their TL, and sitting back down. Scythe took the remains of his lunch, turning the rest of the ham bones to dust with his hands.

…

Later that night, Jaune was on the roof, Pyrrha came to see what was wrong, but he pushed her away again. Scythe was walking down the hall when he noticed she was crying, running, and decided to go confront Jaune about it, but stopped when he heard Cardin's voice.

"Oh Jaune…" Cardin stated, climbing up from his window.

"Cardin?" Jaune asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." Cardin smiled. "So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please Cardin please don't tell anyone." Jaune begged.

"Jaune, c'mon, I'd never rat out a friend like that." Cardin said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. We're friends now Jauney boy, and the way I see it, as long as your there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Cardin laughs.

Scythe hissed, but resisted the urge to barge in, knowing his interference would only make things worse for Jaune. Blackmailing someone was something on the list of top twenty things he hated.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today." Cardin smiled. "Think you could take care of that for me, buddy? That's what I thought. Don't worry Jaune, your secret's safe with me."

Scythe had to clench the metal post to hold back his anger and just barge out there, seriously contemplating whether he should make his threat from earlier a reality. Looking out the door, he saw Jaune was just staring down at the ground, so he snuck behind him and knocked him out, karate chopping his neck as lightly as possible.

Jaune fell to the ground, and Scythe caught him before he could hit his head. He swung him over his shoulder, and hauled him to the Team JNPR dorm room, explaining to his teammates that he was training him and fell asleep soon after it ended.

They seemed to believe the excuse he gave and just let Nora and Ren put him in his bed. He didn't see Pyrrha anywhere, so he guessed she was off needing some space.

Scythe called for a meeting with his team in his dorm room, and when they got there, they found Pyrrha sitting there, waiting for him.

"Scythe… sorry, I just… I needed someone to talk to right now, and when I ran past you in the halls, I thought you were going somewhere and I figured I'd wait for you here. I see you're about to have a team meeting, I'll just leave." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"No stay, it's actually good you're here, you're a part of this to." Scythe stated as his team came in.

"So, what's this emergency meeting about?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah man I was just about to hit the hay." Natsu groaned.

"Same here." Wendy stated rubbing her eyes.

All three of his teammates had shown up to the meeting wearing their pajamas, Scythe tried hard to supress his laugh seeing Gajeel and Natsu wearing one article of clothing, whether it was sweat pants, or a tank top, with Pumpkin Pete on them. Wendy was just in gray sweats and a sky blue tank top.

"This emergency meeting is about Jaune, and Cardin." Scythe explained.

That got them wide awake.

"What happened, did Cardin push Jaune off the roof?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let me explain." Scythe sighed. "Cardin overheard your talk with Jaune about how his transcripts are fake, and how he snuck his way into Beacon."

"He what?" Gajeel asked.

"Never thought Jaune would be so gutsy." Natsu laughed.

"Wow, I'm a little surprised." Wendy exclaimed.

"How'd you find out?" Pyrrha asked.

"After I saw you running down the hall, crying, I knew it had to be because of something with Jaune, so I went to confront him and I found out by Cardin giving him his first blackmail order." Scythe explained.

"That creep is blackmailing Jaune?" Gajeel asked clenching his fists.

"He is. Most likely though he's not going to stop at just one thing. He's going to continue on." Scythe sighed. "This meeting is over, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow. Everyone get some sleep. We have a field trip in a couple days and we'll be skipping morning training for the next couple mornings."

Everyone left for their rooms, but Scythe stopped Pyrrha for a moment.

"I knocked Jaune out and brought him back to your teams dorm room, the excuse I gave was I was training him, but he fell asleep right after it ended." Scythe explained. "Try going along with this, until we can get this Cardin thing situated."

"I will." Pyrrha exclaimed before leaving.

Scythe closed the door and leaned against it. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he had a feeling that it needed to be done.

…

Cardin was sitting in his dorm room with his team, writing down a list of things he was going to have his new 'friend' Jaune do, as payment for keeping his mouth shut.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Huh, who could that be?" Cardin asked.

He opened the door and out of the blue, he had a potato sack on his head and was dragged out. His team were busy enough with their own things, that they didn't even notice that he had left until five minutes after.

Cardin was panicking at this point, he was being hauled somewhere and he couldn't see. His panic got worse when he was thrown to the ground, and the sack was removed. But it subsided when the light became blocked by Scythe's form standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want freak?" Cardin demanded.

"Let me see, I want my sister back, I want my own house, I want to help people, I want to get my friends back home. Honestly the list goes on and on." Scythe stated messing with Cardin.

"What do you want with me?"

"Or right, that, well see here's the thing. I can't tolerate bullies, especially ones who blackmail my friends by threatening to reveal they got into Beacon using fake transcripts, unless they do what they're told." Scythe exclaimed pacing in front of Cardin.

"How did you find out about that?" Cardin asked.

"You should really take your own advice, and pay more attention if someone is listening in or not. I came up to have a word with my friend, and there I find you making a blackmail threat to him." Scythe stated rubbing the back of his head.

Cardin looked around and smirked, thinking he had just won. They were in training room B, and he knew every training room, had at least five security cameras in them.

"You do realize that Ozpins cameras just recorded you saying that right, you stupid animal?" Cardin asked thinking it was all over for Scythe. "Now that weakling will be kicked out for sure, all thanks to you, you brainless beast."

"He knew from the beginning Cardin. He knew about the fake transcripts and knew that Jaune hadn't unlocked his Aura until Pyrrha did it for him in the Emerald Forest. Despite all that, he let Jaune in because he saw a young man with great potential in his future." Scythe explained.

Cardin clenched his fist in anger and punched Scythe in the face with a right hook. Cardin stepped back as Scythe's head was still facing where Cardin forced it with his assault.

"You're just itching to fight aren't you?" Scythe asked, turning his head back with a few audible pops of his vertebra.

 _ **(Que Music… Monster: Skillet)**_

"Then I'll give you one." Scythe stated cracking his knuckles.

Cardin knew that he was a little weaker without his mace, but he still believed himself superior to any Faunus, even if he fought in hand to hand combat only.

Scythe threw several punches at him. Uppercuts, hooks, cross, jabs. Cardin blocked most of them, but still received more than he would have liked.

Cardin jumped back and then forward, a little closer and kneed Scythe in the stomach.

Scythe stepped back from the blow and held his stomach. His uniform did well for protecting his vital organs from any blades, bullets, or explosives, but the draw back came in the form of little to no shock absorption, and he didn't have any scales under to protect him either.

Scythe narrowed his eyes and rushed to Cardin, returning the blow to the stomach.

"You're lying, there's no way Ozpin would know about that runts fake entry into the school. He would have never let him in." Cardin stated grabbing a training mace from the rack of training tools.

"Believe what you want. I'm not going to tolerate you blackmailing my friend." Scythe stated dodging the swings Cardin was sending his way.

"What are you going to do about it?" Carding asked as he kept swinging wildly.

Scythe didn't answer, he was more focused on how Cardin was fighting.

' _He's swinging the mace just like how Jaune was swinging his sword at him.'_ Scythe thought.

"You're not used to fighting guy's bigger than yourself, are you?" Scythe asked catching the mace in his right hand.

"What?" Cardin asked in anger.

"You prefer fighting someone smaller and weaker than you? Like Jaune." Scythe growled, red scales covering the exposed parts of his arms.

"No, I can fight anyone that's any size easy." Cardin stated yanking the weapon out of his grasp and swinging it at his face.

Scythe blocked the practice mace with his arm, and the metal shattered to pieces and everything went slow motion.

In the mess of metal shards, Cardin's face went wide eyed and paled. Through the gaps in the flying metal pieces, he saw Scythe's reptilian eyes burning with a hell fire, and a holy fire.

Time sped back up as Scythe grabbed Cardin by the face. His hand was covered in scales and his fingers and nails seemed longer and a little more boney.

"Dragons are protective of their friends, and those they care about." Scythe stated lifting Cardin up off the ground. "Sometimes, we get a little steamed when they're in trouble."

Cardin tried breaking away from Scythe's grasp as he felt the heat on the palm of Scythe's hand rising.

"Let go of me you freak." Cardin shouted, feeling pain the left side of his face, where Scythe's pinkie was.

"No one has ever seen me in this form. Not that it's complete anyway, only my arms have turned." Scythe stated throwing Cardin to the side.

Cardin stood up and felt the burn in the left side of his face. It ran from his left temple of his head, down to under his eye in a slightly crescent motion.

"You freak, how'd you burn past my aura shield?" Cardin asked.

"A fire dragon's flame can burn through anything, you're not safe in battle with me." Scythe growled, crimson flames seeping from his tear ducts.

"Get away from me you freak." Cardin stated.

Scythe stopped and looked at his hands.

"Indeed, someone would be scared of a creature they know nothing about, just like you know nothing about my true power." Scythe stated.

Scythe pulled Cardin up by the collar of his suit.

"What are you doing?" Cardin asked in fear.

Scythe set Cardin down on the ground, on his feet and flicked some debri off his shoulder.

"You're not worth my time." Scythe exclaimed.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Consider this battle between us a warning. I won't hesitate to take you down. Go to Professor Ozpin, he'll tell you I told the truth. You'll be lucky if he doesn't suspend, or worse expel, you for blackmailing Jaune." Scythe explained walking away, his arms returning to normal.

…

Up in his office, Ozpin had witnessed the entire scene through the security cameras, the battle between Scythe and Cardin, he even considered going down there to stop it, but when he saw Scythe pick Cardin up and dust him off, he knew everything was fine. He was taking into deep consideration what he had heard from Qrow about who Scythe might really be.

The elevator dinged, and in walked the booze reeking man himself.

"Well, Oz, was I right?" Qrow asked.

"I'm not too sure. True Scythe can lose control of himself if enrage enough, we saw that in this video, and in the one of him saving Wendy's life. But I'm not a hundred percent sure he's the younger brother in mortal form. I know his power, and this doesn't seem like it." Ozpin stated.

"Then what kind of power does it seem like?" Qrow asked.

"Honestly Qrow, it seems like a balance of the light and the dark is within Scythe. We saw how easily he took down Roman Torchwhick, we just witnessed that he can change his form to. But we also witnessed he can somewhat control himself when angered, he could have killed Cardin Winchester, but he picked him up, brushed him off, and walked away. The younger brother wouldn't do that, he would have killed Cardin without a moment's hesitation."

"So my theory is wrong?" Qrow asked.

"Not entirely. Come take a look at this, it's something I noticed when Scythe's arms changed." Ozpin projected the large video footage for Qrow to see, and stopped, playing frame by frame until he was where he wanted.

"His shadow…"

"Though his entire body didn't change, his shadow's entire form did." Ozpin exclaimed. "Meaning we might just be dealing with something involving the two brothers in this young man after all."


	11. Major Scythe & Captain Rose

Dragons in Remnant-10

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK…

"Ugh, what is it with people knocking on my door early in the morning?" Scythe groaned getting out of bed.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK… "Scythe, wake up, my uniform came in this morning." KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

"I'm coming Ruby, I'm coming." Scythe exclaimed opening the door.

"Look, I got my uniform now, and a new pair of combat boots." Ruby stated running in with a box in her hands and a pair of boots on it.

"So, why'd you come here to show me the package instead of getting dressed in it then coming here?" Scythe asked rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted you to be the first one to see me in it. Wait right there." Ruby stated entering the bathroom.

Scythe sighed and sat on his bed, before he had to get up again to answer the Scroll-Pad.

"Good morning soldier, sorry if I disturbed your sleep. But we've got you your first mission." Winter Schnee stated after Scythe answered.

"No it's fine, Ruby woke me up first, banging on my door." Scythe chuckled.

"I see." Winter stated in understanding. "Your first mission is an infiltration mission, you are to infiltrate a White Fang hideaway camp our men found. Any information you find on it, you will deliver to me. The mission briefing will be uploaded to your Scroll-Pad before you board the plane."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"One more thing, there should be something waiting for you at the jet, consider it a gift from me for teaching my sister a lesson." Winter stated with a smile.

"Dooley appreciated." Scythe chuckled.

"Scythe…" Ruby's voice called out.

"Yeah Ruby?" Scythe asked. "Hold on Ms. Schnee."

"Please, call me Winter, we might be both part of the military, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Alright Winter, wait here while I go see what's wrong." Scythe smiled propping the pad up, unintentionally giving Winter the perfect view to the bathroom. "Ruby, what's up? Come on out and we can try to fix it."

"I don't think they understood the design properly." Ruby stated opening the bathroom door.

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, and both Scythe and Winter were shocked at what they saw, while Scythe blushed a bit.

Ruby's uniform was off base of what Wendy had originally designed.

The uniform consisted of the same color scheme as Scythe's but in reverse, red with black. The cloak attached to Ruby's scort was shorter, and only reached down to three inches, past the leg sockets, which ended at the upper thighs.

The knee high boots were like a pair of western boots, but had no gap in the middle, meaning there was more stabilization as they slopped down and flattened at the toes.

There were two rings, one on each shoulder, for her to attach her cape and hood to. The arm guards went from her wrists, to her elbows, with two bands on each of her upper arms.

The only problem with the suit was, the upper part looked like a sports bra, and her torso from the base of her ribcage to her hips where the scort started, was uncovered, instead of connected by a corset like in the original design.

She turned around and Scythe saw that the Fairy Tail emblem had been sewn in on the back between her shoulder blades in obsidian black, with blue rose petals dancing around it, as if being blown by the wind. There was a holster through the belt loops on the back of the scort where Ruby could put Crescent Rose when she wasn't using her weapon.

Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the base of her skull, while her bangs still hung in her face.

In her hand, Ruby held two badge wallets as she put her arms up so he could examine her fully.

"I look like a stripper." Ruby groaned.

After a moment of silence, Winter coughed into her hand and spoke up, breaking the awkward tension between Scythe and Ruby.

"I'll talk with the uniform department, and find out why they made her uniform so… revealing." Winter stated. "In the meantime, Ms. Rose, I suggest you get used to that, since it's mandatory for you to wear your uniform."

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll be able to cover yourself with your cloak and hood." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, at least I won't be wearing this to class." Ruby stated attaching the clips of her cloak to the rings on the shoulders of her uniform.

"Actually…" Winter started. "Professor Ozpin has agreed to allow the two of you to wear your military uniforms instead of school uniforms, so that the public of the school know you are high classed military personnel. Speaking of which, Ms. Rose, the badges."

Ruby sighed in defeat before handing Scythe the badge holder labeled to him.

"Major Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Knight of the Remnant Military. So I've gone from my nickname being Captain Knight, to my official rank of being Major Knight." Scythe exclaimed opening the leather and reading the badge inside.

"Captain Ruby Rose, of the Remnant Military. Guess this does make us official military personnel." Ruby exclaimed putting her badge in her back pocket.

"Wait, Remnant Military, as in we serve all four kingdoms?" Scythe inquired.

"I'll send you the details on that with the mission briefing." Winter stated.

"First I'm hearing of it actually." Ruby stated.

"On the back of the badge wallets you'll find a scroll number. That is to contact General Ironwood in case of any emergency as long as it's needed. Use it sparingly, he doesn't like being disturbed all that much, especially when the emergency isn't something he needs to be a part of." Winter explained. "Good luck to you both on your mission, and be safe, this mission will be lasting a few days, so you'll have plenty of time to go over a strategy."

"Yes Sir, or Ma'am?" Ruby asked confused, giving a salute.

"In the military, always address a superior officer as Sir." Scythe explained.

…

"So, what's the mission?" Ruby asked as she walked with Scythe to the jet that would be taking them.

"We'll do the debriefing after we get on the jet." Scythe explained.

"Sir…"

Scythe and Ruby looked over at the jet to see the rest of their teams waiting there, all of them standing at attention.

"What are you all doing here?" Scythe chuckled.

"You seriously didn't think we were going to let you two do this alone did you?" Gajeel asked.

"We're a team." Blake stated.

"All of us, are one team, under your command." Natsu exclaimed.

"Guy's, I'm flattered, but I can't just put a team together, I have to run this through Ironwood, I'm a soldier of the Remnant Military now, I can't just go about making decisions without my superior's permission." Scythe sighed.

"Hold on muscle head…" Weiss stated. "Winter did tell you there would be something waiting for you at the jet right?"

Scythe and Ruby were speechless as they put the pieces together.

"She asked Ozpin to put a team together for me, didn't she?" Scythe asked with a smile.

"We are officially soldiers of Remnant's Military, all under the command of Major Knight, and Captain Rose." Wendy stated as they all showed their badges.

"You guys do know that this means I'll be waking all of you up, for early morning training right, not just Team KNHT."

"We kind of figured." Yang smiled. "Besides, I can't let you getting all 'close and personal' with my little sister."

"Just like Fairy Tail, we're in this together." Natsu stated.

"Alright." Scythe smiled. "Minus Team KNHT, I'm assuming all of you got uniforms from Ironwood, hurry up and get changed then get back here in twenty minutes, and that's me being generous."

"Sir." Weiss, Blake, and Yang stated saluting him.

"Well, this is a pretty big jet." Scythe smiled as the others ran off to get dressed.

"There's more to it." Natsu smiled motioning for Scythe to follow. Ruby raced on in, using her semblance to look around it. "It's a former cruise jet. Used to take dozens of people at a time on cruises through the air. Ironwood's men said he had it refurbished for us to use whenever we go on missions. We've even got our own barracks."

"Aren't you and Gajeel going to get motion sickness if you step foot on it though?" Scythe asked.

"Wendy made us these." Gajeel stated holding up his wrist. He wore a leather wristband with dragon tongue carved into the stone on it.

"They're hard to make which is why I don't usually make them; it took me three full days to make all three of them. Usually it would take longer to make just one, but since I only put one spell into them, it didn't take as long. The troya spell is infused with them, it won't run out, but they gotta be careful not to destroy them. But I put a protection spell over them just in case." Wendy explained.

"I'm guessing you gave the third one to Jaune?" Scythe asked.

"After seeing his motion sickness on that fieldtrip the other day, I made him one." Wendy confirmed.

"Scythe, you better come take a look at this." Ruby shouted.

Scythe and his team ran for Ruby's location, to find her in the debriefing room watching something on the monitor.

"What's up Ruby?" Scythe asked.

"I found a blog, and it's got all your fights on it, someone was following you and recording them. The latest video posted was the fight with Cardin you had." Ruby explained.

Scythe took the wireless mouse and double clicked on the post. The angle suggested that it wasn't from any of the security cameras, which proved Ozpin wasn't the one filming and posting.

"We've got to find out who it is…" Natsu stated.

The monitor changed from the blog to the entrance of the jet, where someone was standing there and calling for someone to answer.

"Velvet? From team CFVY?" Ruby asked.

Scythe left the debriefing room and went to answer Velvet's calls.

"Finally someone answered." Velvet smiled, one of her bunny ears twitching.

"Can I help you Velvet?" Scythe asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come along with you and record for my blog." Velvet asked holding up a video camera.

'What was that old saying? Speak of the Devil and he shall appear?' Scythe inquired mentally.

"Come aboard, we'll talk about this." Scythe exclaimed motioning for Velvet to follow him.

Velvet followed close behind with a broad smile on her face. Scythe led her to the debriefing room, and sat her down.

"First off, why have you created a blog dedicated to me?" Scythe asked.

"You're a hero in Vale, everyone knows about you. I even have the recording of your speech from after your fight with the Faunus Killer." Velvet exclaimed. "I just want to be sure everyone in Remnant knows about the Faunus Hero saving lives."

"Yeah Donny was a real piece of work." Scythe sighed. "Velvet you can't come along with us for this one. It's too dangerous."

"But I'm an upperclassmen, and all of you are first years." Velvet argued. "I can handle myself."

"I'm sorry Velvet, but this is Remnant Military business. Which is another reason why you can't come. You're not sanctioned to go on any of these missions." Scythe explained.

"If you want though, I can wear a recording device on my head and give you the footage." Wendy offered. "You can post it to your blog then."

"No, what is the Remnant Military anyways?" Velvet asked.

"Ruby, pull up the explanation Winter sent about the Remnant Military." Scythe groaned, bringing up the hollo-screen projected from the table. "The Remnant Military, like the Vytal Festival, is a military faction funded by all four kingdoms to show they trust one another. This act was agreed upon shortly after the war to deter any one of the kingdoms from becoming paranoid that any of the other three were plotting against them. The Remnant Military shows that each kingdom trusts one another to protect each other, despite their obvious differences. Though this military faction is fused with the separate military factions, they are permitted jurisdiction within all four kingdoms to show they have free reign to conduct their investigations accordingly. As such, all military and police personnel are notified upon admittance to the force, that this combined faction is an actual part of the military, and not a hoax that their superiors or commanding officers made up to mess with their heads. As such all police officers are to show the upmost respect to the authority that the Remnant Military Soldiers hold, especially to Captains, Major's, Colonels, Generals, and so on and so forth." Scythe read aloud.

"In short, Remnant's Black Ops of all four kingdoms." Gajeel stated.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave you to record it for my blog." Velvet sighed, feeling dejected.

"I'm sorry Velvet, but it has to be this way."

Velvet sighed, leaving with a sad look on her face.

Not long after, Scythe began diagnostics on the propulsion systems and found that they were good to go.

"How do you know so much about machines?" Ruby asked.

"You forget, I grew up maintaining some highly sophisticated farming machines. Some of which required propulsion to work properly when it came to the health of a pregnant mare or cow." Scythe explained whipping the oil from his hands.

"I thought everything in Fiore was done with Magic?" Ruby asked as he closed the panel.

"Well, no. A large part of modern living was done with magic, such as cooking, cleaning, training, fighting in wars. But some stuff required magic to operate, such as some of the machines I worked on. So there was a small percentage of things that weren't done directly by magic."

"But still required magic." Ruby said in understanding.

"Alright, a quick engine check is done, and we're ready to go." Scythe smiled.

"Reporting for duty Sir."

Scythe turned around to see, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in their uniforms, saluting them.

Weiss's uniform consisted of a pair of black slightly tight fitting pants, with her personal emblem sewn into the right side of her thigh in white, remaining in their current position on her waist by a belt. She wore a pair of black leather gloves that reached to her elbows, with snow white wind designs on them with distinctive snowflake patterns spotted every now and then. Her boots were pretty much the same, with the exception that they had three spikes on the back, pointed upwards. Her top was the same as a sleeveless turtleneck with the same wind designs along the torso.

Blake's uniform was similar to a Chinese dress, with the sides of the legs wide open, showing she wore a pair of shorts on underneath, with her personal emblem sewn into the right part of her chest in a light purple. The bow on her head was replaced with one containing violet lines. The dress had three violet lightning marks on each side, pointed sideways with a slight downward slant towards her bellybutton area. Her shoes were basic martial-arts slippers, with a violet line circling the outer rim. On her hands were fingerless gloves, and a band on each upper arm.

Yang's uniform was simple, since Ozpin or Tai were the ones who suggested the design.

The buxom blonde's uniform was comprised of a simple tube top with red tribal flames on the sides, a pair of booty shorts with red tribal flames on the sides as well, a pair of black leather gloves with the right one having her personal emblem on it, a pair of knee high military boots with red flames going up in a spiral motion, and a black trench coat.

"Turn around, let me see the backs." Scythe exclaimed.

The three did, though Scythe saw Weiss rolled her eyes before she followed suit with the rest.

On the back of Weiss's he saw the Fairy Tail emblem sewn in snow white between the shoulder blades, with snowflakes around and beside it.

On Blake's the Fairy Tail emblem was also between the shoulder blades, sewn in violet with the same color lightning bolts pointing towards it from four directions.

On Yang's the Fairy Tail emblem was again sewn between the shoulder blades, in red, with crimson flames dancing around it, with hints of gold and orange mixed in.

"They got the Fairy Tail emblems and everything." Ruby smiled.

"Alright, everyone aboard, we're taking off in five." Scythe stated grabbing the tools he took from the jet's maintenance room.

"Scythe, what is the mission?"

"Mission briefing will take place after we're in the air. This jet has an autopilot so we'd best take our seats before it takes off."

Scythe led the others into the jet's cargo entrance and closed it behind him automatically.

"Is this how all military personnel travel? If so, I'm never quitting the Remnant Military." Yang smiled.

Scythe and Ruby led the rest of the team into the debriefing room and they took their seats, just as the jet took off. It was at least half an hour before they were allowed to unbuckle their seats, in that time, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, all read the description on the Remnant Military that Scythe had read to Velvet.

"Okay, so here's the mission." Scythe stated pulling it up on the hollo-screen, replacing the explanation with the mission, having read it over himself, Scythe knew what to say to the others. "Ironwoods men believe they found either one of two thing; a White Fang Terrorist Base, led by Adam Taurus, which could lead to some unanswered questions the military has as to why the White Fang decided to go terrorist in the first place."

"What's the second thing?" Natsu asked.

Scythe looked over at Yang.

"Why are you looking at me?" Yang asked.

"The Branwen Tribe's new camp location. Only one soldier was able to get back to Ironwood alive with very little info given to him before the soldier passed away in the hospital the next morning."

Scythe replaced the file, with images of the now deceased soldier.

"If it is a White Fang base camp, then our objective is to bring Adam Taurus in alive." Scythe stated. "If it's the Branwen Tribe campsite, then we are to report back to Ironwood, and not engage the enemy."

"Wait, but if it's the tribe then…"

"We are not to engage Yang. I know how badly you want to see your mom again, I truly understand that desire. But we have our orders. Are we clear?" Scythe asked, interrupting Yang's objection

Ruby suddenly understood why Scythe looked at Yang the way he did. He wanted to be sure Yang would cooperate with the plan and not do things due to personal agendas.

"Yes sir." Yang said begrudgingly leaning back in her chair in defeat.

"Good, now this mission will take two days to get started. We can't afford to get lazy, so train as much as possible with one another. I'm splitting us up into two groups, Wendy, you're with Yang, Gajeel, you're working with Blake, and Weiss you're with Natsu. Ruby you're with me. Meeting adjourned."

"Hold on. You haven't told any of us what to do if we run into the White Fang." Yang stated.

Scythe knew where Yang was going with this, but didn't have a choice on getting out of it now, since she worded it like that.

"Leave the killing to me. The rest of you will just try to stay alive." Scythe exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"According to the contract I signed, I'm the only one who will be taking the lives of any White Fang or other terrorists." Scythe sighed, seeing all their shocked faces.

"That was a condition you put down before signing the contract." Yang stated.

"Yes, yes it was." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe, why shoulder all this responsibility on your own?" Wendy asked.

"Because I already lost my soul, the moment I watched my sister die. You will have experiences like that in your lives, but until then, I'm the only one to assassinate anyone that Ironwood wants dead." Scythe stated leaving. "Everyone go train, I'm going to the weapons forge."

 _ **(Que Music… Avril Lavigne: Keep Holding On)**_

"Scythe wait…" Ruby called, reaching out her hand. Scythe was already gone, and Ruby looked at Yang, with a look that spoke of how displeased she was with her sister.

"What?" Yang asked.

"You know what, you brought that up intentionally because he said you couldn't go after Raven if it was the Brawnwen Tribe we end up finding." Weiss stated, feeling the same anger Ruby did.

"That is ridiculous." Yang stated, denying the accusation.

"No, it isn't. You forced him into a corner, and brought up a subject he wanted to avoid because he knew we'd disapprove of the choice." Blake stated.

"Because of your selfishness, you've made a negative impact on this entire team." Gajeel stated.

"A team is only as good as its members. When they work together and trust one another a hundred percent." Natsu exclaimed.

"Why are you all ganging up on me? Weiss didn't he bitch slap you a few weeks ago?" Yang asked getting defensive.

"Yeah, but I deserved it. I learned later on that Ruby is qualified to be the leader of Team RWBY." Weiss stated.

The scene transition to Scythe's location, in the weapons forge built into the ship. It was hard for him to believe the forge used to be three suits on this ship turned into one to make the weapons maintenance and forge.

"Alright, let's see if I can recreate this." Scythe exclaimed, bringing out a small leather journal. The same journal he got from the weapons shop on the day he got his shield, helmet, and fought the Faunus Killer Donny.

Scythe reached for one of the barrels and tore the lid off, revealing it filled with bits of Grimm Bone Armor.

…

Ruby was in her quarters polishing Crescent Rose, feeling angered towards her sister for what she forced Scythe to admit. Yet she was also mad he was the only one taking on the responsibility for taking a life.

"Hey, shrimp, can I talk with you for a moment?" Gajeel asked knocking on the door.

"What's up Ironhead?" Ruby asked.

"I found these hanging above my bed. Any idea why?" Gajeel asked holding up a thin chain with two dog tags on them.

"They help to identify you if you're K.I.A, easier than an ID card." Ruby sighed showing she got a pair to. "Military Dog Tags, quite effective, and surprisingly durable."

"Guess this puts the term, 'Dogs of the Military' to a whole new perspective for me." Gajeel sighed sitting on the chair at her desk.

"You were in the military?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Fiore Military is similar to Remnant's, only we don't have dog tags to identify the bodies, mainly cause there isn't usually anything left to burry when one of our own dies." Gajeel sighed.

"You've seen your fair share of death?"

"Yeah, I have, but I can't even begin to tell you what's going on in Scythe's mind. He lost someone so close to his heart that he's probably still hurting from it, and he saw it happen right in front of him." Gajeel said softly.

"I guess that does make sense." Ruby sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"What's up shrimp?" Gajeel asked, sensing the worry in her voice.

"Last night, I could hardly sleep, I was worried about Scythe, and when I did sleep my mind kept returning to that instant when I saw him get skewered because of my stupidity." Ruby stated, her hand shaking.

"That sounds a lot like P.T.S.D to me." Gajeel sighed. "Understandable, you've got a thing for him right?"

"What, I… uh… how…?"

"Every time, you're around him, I can smell a bit of a change in your scent. I've only known that to happen when a woman named Evergreen was around a man she fell in love with. His name is Elfman." Gajeel chuckled leaning forward.

"So, you've got experience with this?" Ruby asked.

"I do." Gajeel smiled. "If you want some advice, take mine. Tell the big guy how you feel, before he falls too far into the void of darkness."

Ruby sat there, thinking of Gajeel's advice as he left, leaving her to finish up with her polishing.

"Maybe I should talk to Scythe, tell him how I feel." Ruby sighed.

Ruby put the polish away and laid down on her bed, thinking about what had happened in her life since she met Scythe.

"First, I fought Torchwhick a second time in one night." She exclaimed. "Then a caught a glimpse of all his battle scars, some of them even looked fresh."

"Before that I witnessed how angry he got when he found out Wendy was paralyzed from the waist down." Ruby sighed remembering the large plumbs of smoke from his anger release.

"Is that how he always gets when he's pushed past his limit?" Ruby asked, thinking how the monstrous aura she felt, might have been from his low tolerance to bullies, and that they held Wendy captive.

"Come to think of it, we did hear Torchwhick mention something about 'taking care' of Wendy. Scythe probably figured out he meant kill her, so that probably pissed him off even more." Ruby stated sitting up before she ran out of her barracks. "Screw it, I'm going to go talk with him."

Ruby began to run, towards the forge. She ran past Gajeel without stopping to say thanks to him for the advice.

"Go get him kid." Gajeel smirked, somehow knowing where she was going.

Ruby had to slow down considerably for sharp turns and to avoid running into her teammates.

She nearly ran into Natsu and Weiss, who were on their way to the galley for a snack. She would have caused a total crash and wrecking, if she hadn't jumped over them and kept running.

"Where's she going?" Natsu asked.

"I have a feeling I know." Weiss smiled, having known about Ruby's little crush for some time.

By the time Ruby got to the forge, she found the door to be completely locked, with a **'DO NOT DISTURB'** sign on it, notifying that it was dangerous for anyone to disturb his work, since it might be delicate.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ruby groaned. "Scythe."

She was about to pound her fist on the door, before she noticed the do not disturb sign shut down, and the door opened. Scythe stood there and Ruby looked up at his soot covered face.

' _How long has it been since he went in there?'_ Ruby asked herself.

"Scythe I wanted to talk to… AAH…"

Ruby screamed out as she tripped over the base of the door frame, knocking both herself and Scythe over, while knocking the soot off of him. Scythe was on his back looking up at her, while Ruby pushed herself up straddling his torso, both blushing madly.

 _ **(End Song)**_

' _Thank Oum no one else is here to see this or they might get the wrong idea.'_ Ruby thought before she quickly jumped back, leaning against the wall.

"Sorry about that Scythe." Ruby exclaimed reaching down to help him up.

"What's the hurry Ruby?" Scythe asked dusting himself up.

"I was actually wanting to talk to you, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Ruby exclaimed.

Before Scythe could respond, the alarm went off, and Gajeel said for everyone to get to the debriefing room.

"This chat will have to wait for later." Scythe sighed.

Scythe and Ruby ran to the debriefing room, and were greeted by everyone else.

"What's the problem?" Scythe asked.

"We're approaching the site." Natsu exclaimed.

"What, that's impossible, we should still be a couple days out."

"Not according to these readings." Weiss stated sliding a hollo-screen to him, the screen showed the speed that they were traveling at.

"We're traveling at Mock:4, of course Ironwood put that as the default speed for the jet." Scythe groaned.

"Does this ship have an AI?" Blake asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well, how are we going to slow down?" Wendy asked.

"I think Autopilot is taking care of that." Ruby stated, noticing the digital speedometer in front of Scythe going down.

"Computer, what's the location exactly?" Scythe asked.

A screen popped up on the monitor, and saw a large wooden fence, made of spiked logs surrounding a large area.

"Looks like it's the Branwen Tribe, not the White Fang." Scythe stated. "Alright, Ruby, you and I are taking the North quadrant. Natsu, Weiss, you're taking the South end. Wendy, Yang, you take the West, which leaves East to Gajeel and Blake."

"Everyone take these." Ruby stated pulling a box out from under the table. "These are communication pieces, they wirelessly allow us to stay in contact without having to use our scrolls."

Everyone took an earpiece before the screen showed that they landed far enough from the campsite to where they wouldn't be noticed. They all went to the cargo bay door but Scythe stopped to talk.

"Alright, let's head out. The code for the ship's security is…"

Scythe whispered it to them so they could be the only ones knowing it, he wasn't sure if anyone from the Branwen tribe was already aware of the ship, and trying to listen in on them through the door.

"Everyone got that?" Scythe asked.

"Got it." Natsu said.

"Of course." Weiss smiled.

"Locked away." Gajeel chuckled tapping his head.

"I remember." Wendy stated.

"In my vault." Ruby smiled.

"I have it." Yang said grudgingly.

"I remember the code." Blake sighed.

"Good, everyone move out." Scythe stated opening the bay doors.

Silently, Scythe and his team split into their groups and went towards the tribe campsite.

"This is Scythe, we're in position." Scythe exclaimed.

"Team Gajeel, in position." Gajeel responded.

"Weiss and I are in position." Natsu stated.

The line was silent as Scythe waited for Wendy or Yang to respond.

"Wendy, Yang, do you copy? Are you in position?"

"Sorry Scythe, but I'm not letting this opportunity slip past me." Yang stated over the speaker. "Wendy's fine, I knocked her out with a tranquilizer."

After that the line went dead on Yang and Wendy's part.

"Damn it. Ruby go get Wendy, I have to stop Yang." Scythe exclaimed.

Scythe ran and used his lightning to increase his speed. He managed to block Yang's path before she could get spotted and nabbed her before anything else could happen. Continuing to use his speed, he rushed her to the jet, and threw her in one of the containment cells meant for any prisoners they may apprehend. Before Yang could escape, Scythe sealed the glass door, and gave Yang a disappointed look.

"What the hell Scythe? Why are you stopping me?" Yang questioned.

"You were just about to blow our cover." Scythe stated before walking off.

"Because I wanted to see my mom again. You don't have any idea what it's like, to live without her from the moment you're born." Yang shouted.

Scythe stopped in his tracks and turned around, rushing back towards her.

"Nearly nine years ago, my mom and dad were murdered by a pack of ravenous wolves. You don't think I'd give anything to see them again? To see my sister standing next to them? I am an orphan Yang. I know what it's like to want to see your parents again. Well guess what, you'll have another opportunity, but not right now. Because of your selfishness, I left my team out there, without a leader." Scythe stated firmly.

"Scythe… I…"

"Both your parents are still alive Yang, just be glad for that. Don't bother trying to use your semblance to absorb the rebound of your punches, the cell is designed with semblance nullifiers hidden within the walls of it." Scythe stated leaving Yang, alone and speechless, she knew Scythe didn't like talking about his parents.

"I just thought they didn't get along." Yang sighed sitting down on the bench in the cell.

In the hall, Scythe was trying to control his anger, as he realized he unintentionally snapped at Yang.

"Scythe, you gotta see this." Gajeel stated over the earpieces with concern in his voice.

"Put it on screen." Scythe stated grabbing a pair of computer/sunglasses from his pocket.

Gajeel did the same, and instantly, a video popped up. Scythe was seeing everything Gajeel was seeing, and he could not believe who he saw among the Branwen tribe, with a collar around his neck, and tied up in chains.

"Romeo…?"


	12. New abilities, Miracles, and Admittance

Dragons in Remnant-11

"How the hell is Romeo in Remnant and not Fiore?" Scythe shouted slamming his fist into the wall of the jet.

"I'm not sure, but you see that collar around his neck? That's how Raven suppressed mine and Salamanders magic. I bet yea she's doing the same with him." Gajeel explained.

"How would she even know to do that?" Blake asked over the ear piece communicators.

Scythe knew Team RWBY wasn't updated on the events involving Salem, Ozpin, and the Maidens, so he just made up an excuse.

"She's probably the one who took us from Remnant." Scythe sighed. "She must have gotten those collars from an anti-sorcery shop in Fiore hopping to nab all four of us. Guess she didn't expect Wendy and myself to land in Vail."

"That wouldn't be possible." Yang stated.

"Forgot you still had your earpiece Hot-Shot." Scythe exclaimed. "You know about her semblance?"

"Her semblance is unique, one of a kind. Not like most, she can open portals to places, but she needs an anchor in that location to get there." Yang explained.

"So either she was able to open a portal to Fiore without one, or…" Weiss started.

"She sent someone to Fiore as an anchor by accident. Romeo being here must mean that she still has her anchor in Fiore." Scythe stated.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ruby asked.

"Plan's changed. This has gone from a recon mission to a rescue mission. Yang is still out of the game for allowing personal feelings to get in the way. We can do this without her." Scythe explained. "Natsu, Weiss, you cause a distraction on your end, Gajeel you cause another distraction from your position, both of you do it on my mark. Blake, meet up with Ruby and get Wendy to the med lab. I'll grab Romeo."

Scythe made a quick detour to the forge, to grab the gear he had been working on. Once it was safely secured on his person, he made his way to the entrance of the camp, he hid behind a bush, waiting to see how many guards were there. He counted a total of three.

"Now." Scythe exclaimed.

It wasn't long until there was a disturbance on both Natsu's and Gajeel's ends. Scythe took this opportunity and went running at the guards. He jumped and used one as a foot stool before twisting in the air and kicking the second one in the face, with a spin kick, knocking him out. When he landed on the ground, he punched the one he stepped on in the gut with his shield, the third he simply conked on the head, causing him to make an idiotic face and fall to the ground.

Scythe stepped up to the gate and raised his leg before kicking it in, causing the rope holding it to break and the doors to fall to the ground.

"Knock-knock…" Scythe chuckled.

 _ **(Que Music… We Will Rock You: Five-Feat. Queen)**_

"Looks like they rolled out the welcome wagon." Scythe smiled as a good number of the tribe surrounded him.

"Give up, there's no way you can take on all of us." One of the tribesmen stated.

"I'm not giving up, and I'm not leaving without Romeo." Scythe stated.

Scythe went charging at the horde of tribesmen and slammed his shield into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent them back.

Scythe grabbed the collar of one heading straight for him and threw the man against the wooden wall of logs.

Scythe ran up to two fighters and jumped in the air, doing a twist, and kicking them both in the face, sending them to the ground.

"Stop right there."

Scythe threw his shield at the opponents in front of him. The force of the rebound on impact knocked them back, disarming them.

As Scythe caught his shield, his left wrist was pulled back. He looked at it to see someone had lassoed it, and several men and women were pulling on it.

"Big mistake." Scythe smiled.

Scythe moved his arm up and slammed it down to knock the ones pulling, off balance and moved his arm in a throwing motion with as much strength he could muster without hurting them too bad, and flung them all to the other side of the camp.

Scythe saw Romeo being dragged off by a woman with short brown hair and a tribal bird tattoo on her left shoulder.

"ROMEO…" Scythe shouted out gaining both their attention.

"SCYTHE…" Romeo shouted back, recognizing the person who shouted his name.

Scythe was still too far of a distance away from Romeo to run up and crush the collar, but he knew one thing that would work, hopefully his aim wouldn't be off.

"Heads up Romeo." Scythe called as he threw his shield.

Scythe blocked the oncoming blows with his arms as he was being assaulted without his shield.

"Get out of my way." Scythe exclaimed.

Scythe threw down his arms and out of the black gauntlets, came six razor sharp blades, three on each arm.

Scythe gave out a feral roar, scaring the nearby tribesmen and women before slicing at them with his claws.

"Hey Scythe, you might want this back."

Scythe looked up just as his shield was thrown to him. He retracted the metal claws in his right gauntlet and caught it, smiling at who threw it back.

"Glad to see I took out the collar and not your head Romeo." Scythe smiled.

"Are you kidding? It would take a little more than that to decapitate my head, I could break that shield instantly." Romeo smiled slamming through the tribesmen to stand side by side with Scythe.

"Nope, this thing is indestructible." Scythe smiled punching a few fighters away. "Not even an exploding mine could put a scratch on this thing."

"Where can I get one of those then?" Romeo asked.

"Sorry, this thing is one of a kind. But I can make you something similar if you want." Scythe smiled as he stood his ground with Romeo.

"ENOUGH…"

Scythe and Romeo looked over to see a woman in read samurai armor and a sword at her side, part the crowd. She wore a big Grimm mask and her hair was raven black.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"You're Raven I presume?" Scythe asked standing up straight, putting his shield on his back.

"I thought you were the silent type." Raven smiled removing her mask.

"I was, but your daughter's half-sister broke my shell."

"I see you got what you came for, glad my bait worked this time around." Raven smiled. "How did you find our camp? We just settled here not even a week ago."

"One of the soldiers of the Atlas Army from the three man squad survived, and got back with the coordinates, but he died in the hospital soon after. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but since you held a friend of mine captive, I had to change things up a bit." Scythe exclaimed, the whisker markings on his face changing with his anger.

"I see, so we're quite fortunate that you found us, now we can leave for a different camp without anyone finding us. You're coming with us as well." Raven exclaimed with a smile.

"Why would I do that?" Scythe asked.

"Because you're a Brawnwen. Your red eyes, and your face prove it. Remove the facial markings, and scars, and you will see what she means." Vernal stated stepping up beside her, with a bruise and slight burn on her face.

"Plus, I'm wanting you to be the Spring Maiden's husband." Raven exclaimed. "When that happens, all of Remnant will know that the Brawnwen Tribe is a force to be feared."

"Sorry, but I'm not into cougars." Scythe exclaimed.

"I'm the Spring Maiden." Vernal stated.

"No you're not. Raven is, I don't sense any strong magic coming from you brunet which means you're just a decoy, but I do sense it coming from Raven. So that can only mean one thing, Raven is the Spring Maiden." Scythe exclaimed, he was glad he removed his earpiece right after giving Natsu and Gajeel the go ahead for their distractions, otherwise he'd have a lot of explaining to do to Team RWBY. "C'mon Romeo, we're heading back to Fiore. Open a portal Raven."

"Sorry, that's not going to be possible." Raven sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Romeo asked.

"Because I don't have any more anchors in Fiore. I need an anchor to open a portal to a specific location. Romeo was my last one."

"Who was your first?" Scythe asked.

"You meat head." Vernal exclaimed.

"After I found you and brought you back, I randomly picked someone else to be another anchor in Fiore if I ever needed to go back there. After I took Romeo, I didn't think I'd need another one so I left without putting another one there." Raven exclaimed.

"How was I your first Anchor?" Scythe growled.

Raven sighed in annoyance and removed a picture from her pocket. Scythe looked at it, and his eyes widened. The picture was of Glynda Goodwitch, in her final days of pregnancy.

"Ask your mother what happened sixteen years ago, on August 24th."

"My mother is dead." Scythe growled.

"Not your adoptive mother in Fiore, your biological mother, here in Remnant." Raven exclaimed turning to leave.

"Wait, if I am from here? How did you send me to Fiore in the first place?" Scythe asked.

"I met someone who could travel through portals, space and time. I used him as an anchor and when you were sent to Fiore for your own safety, I removed the anchor from him." Raven explained.

"What was his name?" Scythe questioned.

"He said, his name was Zeref." Raven stated turning towards him. "Now leave the camp, unless you wish to join us."

"C'mon Romeo, let's head out." Scythe sighed ruffling the boy's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Before I forget…"

Scythe turned and caught a barrel she threw at him.

"Split those between your teammates and anyone else you might feel deserves them." Raven exclaimed. "I got them from that cave your friend Lauxus told me about. The one filled with all the slayer lacrima."

…

"She said what?" Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy shouted.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it was a bluff to throw me off the trail and hide the fact she still has an anchor, or if she was telling the truth." Scythe sighed, sitting in his chair in the debriefing room.

"So how's Romeo doing?" Wendy asked.

"About as well as can be expected. Given the fact he was just realizing he would never see his dad again as we entered the ship, he's crying his eyes out in the barracks I gave him." Scythe groaned putting his hands on his face and leaning his elbows on the table. "It's gonna be hard for him to get over this, I don't think he ever will fully. With the situation we're in, it's the same as losing his father to the hand of death."

"I guess that would make it hard on him." Ruby sighed.

"I think I'll go to him." Wendy stated walking towards the door.

"Leave him be for now Wendy, he needs to be alone, and we're just a reminder of what he won't be able to do." Gajeel sighed putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Scythe stated pulling up the barrel.

The barrel was about ten inches tall, and seventeen inches around, the wood looked polished and well taken care off, as well as the metal barrel rings.

"What's that Scythe?" Natsu asked.

"It's a barrel, what do you think dummy?" Weiss asked slapping him across the back of the head.

"I think he meant what's in the barrel?" Blake questioned.

"The barrel… is filled with slayer lacrima." Scythe sighed.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"You gotta be kidding me." Natsu exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Wendy questioned.

All three of them sounded worried.

"What's the big deal, more Dragonslayers means you won't be that alone right?" Ruby asked.

"Shrimp, there's more than just Dragonslayer Magic." Gajeel exclaimed.

"There's Godslayer, which Wendy, Lauxus, and I have faced off before." Natsu stated.

"Then there's Demon/Devilslayer Magic, which a comrade of ours is an Ice Demon/Devilslayer. His name is Grey Fullbuster." Wendy finished.

"So, what kind is in there?" Weiss asked.

"Well, from what I can sense, Dragonslayer is on the top, Godslayer is in the middle, and Demon/Devilslayer is on the bottom. Seems Raven was organized when she grabbed them. It's likely she coaxed this information out of either Lauxus or his dad Ivan, when either one of them were drunk." Scythe explained.

"Wait, how old do you have to be in Fiore to start drinking?" Weiss asked.

"About seventeen." Gajeel stated.

"Alright, so what are we going to do with the slayer lacrima?" Blake asked.

"Well, I'm only going to ask you this, you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable with it. But would the three of you, Weiss, Blake, and Yang be interested in becoming slayers?" Scythe asked.

"Will the process of it be painful?" Blake inquired.

"Well, there are several ways of gaining slayer power through the lacrima. One is through grinding it up, and liquefying it before injecting it into your bloodstream, which Lauxus's old man did to him with the Lightning Dragonslayer Lacrima. It will leave you with a scar in the shape of your element though." Gajeel explained.

"Then there's just eating it, and your body will react in its own way." Scythe stated.

"What about Yang?" Weiss questioned.

"I'll ask her after I get an answer from the two of you. If you feel comfortable with this, that is."

"I'll do it." Blake smiled.

"Count me in." Weiss exclaimed.

"Wait, what about me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, uh, Ruby, there's something we need to talk about, and I think it best everyone be here for this. Natsu, could you please go get Yang?"

"Sure thing."

The ship was traveling at a much slower speed and Scythe made sure it would take a couple days at least to get back to Beacon, just so they could relax.

After filling Yang in on what happened, and what the details were, minus the business with the Maidens, Yang said yes to becoming a slayer. However there was the matter of Ruby.

"Alright, so everyone knows that Glave and Grave were the ones who tested me for my immortality and sanity. What you don't know, is that they both left my mind, and entered someone else's." Scythe sighed.

"Who's did they enter?" Yang questioned.

"That's the thing, the only minds they can enter, are the ones who gained the powers of Acnologia." Scythe explained. "There was only one person, who became covered in my blood on the day of the orientation test in the Emerald Forest."

Everyone's looks turned to shock as they turned to look at Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asked pointing at herself.

"Gajeel tells me you've been having nightmares, and they involve seeing me skewered through the heart like I was on that day." Scythe sighed.

"What does that have to do with Glave, Grave, or Acnologia's power?" Yang asked.

"Glave is the master of immortality, basically, he's going to test you by putting you through the most traumatic experience you've ever had, all over again. His decision will be based on how you react to it. Grave's will be a trial of combat, to see if the decisions you make mean you're worthy to keep your sanity."

"But how will she know when the tests start?" Weiss asked.

"When Glave comes for a third visit in your dreams." Scythe sighed.

"What does Glave look like?" Blake questioned.

"Glave takes on your looks, but with opposite hair color, eye color, and an outfit you would never wear unless you were going to a fancy ball or gala." Scythe explained.

"Grave?" Ruby questioned.

"You'll meet up with Glave, usually Glave gives you a warning about Grave before it starts, then when he disappears suddenly, that's when the test has begun, and then you'll hear a bit of a creepy child's laugh."

"Okay, we're getting off track here, how is Ruby not able to become a Dragonslayer?" Natsu asked.

"Because she already is a Dragonslayer, she, just like me, is an Etherion Dragonslayer." Scythe groaned. "She just hasn't unlocked her powers yet."

"How would she unlock her Dragonslayer powers?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, eating any one of the elements would do." Scythe exclaimed. "For me, it was facing off against a group of Dark Guild Mages, who were wanting to use my home as their new guild hall. One of them was a fire user, the other was a poison magic user, and they went running when I sucked those elements down like cotton candy."

"Well, Natsu, what are you waiting for? Give her some fire." Blake exclaimed.

"It's not that simple. She's a woman, I'm a man, and my fire is incompatible with her unless we as dragons perform a special ritual." Natsu explained.

"The ritual is known as… Draconic Marriage." Gajeel stated as, he Natsu, and Wendy were blushing madly.

"How is that performed?" Ruby asked.

Scythe motioned over for Team RWBY to come closer.

"Well, Draconic Marriage, is basically, the same as…"

Scythe whispered the last part of it to them, and their faces all went red as tomatoes, and their mouths were wavy lines. Scythe's face went red just from having to explain the ritual in four words.

"Oh hell no, I'm not giving my V-Card to Natsu." Ruby shouted standing up with steam blowing out of her ears, and her face a brighter red than her cape and hood.

"That's basically why Natsu's fire is incompatible because of gender. Sharing any element with another dragon of the opposite gender is basically like a marriage bond of trust. Even my elements are incompatible with Ruby's." Scythe stated.

"What about the same gender?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's different. Male dragons are able to share their elements with one another because it's like a brotherly bond. Same with females sharing their elements with other females, for them it would be a sisterly bond." Natsu explained.

"I get it. So, what are we going to do about Ruby unlocking her powers?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the only other sources of fire that she can eat, are in the forge, and Romeo." Scythe explained.

"Romeo?" Blake inquired.

"He might not be a Dragonslayer, but he is a fire sorcerer." Natsu stated. "Just don't eat his yellow fire, it tastes like milk curdles."

"But, since he needs to be on his own right now, we will just use the forge." Scythe explained. "After that, I'll give you all your elements."

Scythe led Ruby and the others to the forge, he took a piece of wood for the fire and stuck it in the coals until it was a blazing torch.

"Alright Ruby, try eating it like you would… spaghetti." Scythe exclaimed. "Sorry, best analogy I could come up with at the moment."

Ruby took and deep breath in and out before she held the torch a few inches from her mouth and made a sucking motion and sound, to their amazement, the fire swirled from the burning piece of wood, down her gullet. Ruby opened her eyes again and they had sparkles.

"That is super yummy, I want some more." Ruby smiled sticking the wood back in the fire.

"Don't eat too much, even slayers have their limits on how much of their elements they can absorb." Scythe smiled opening the crate. "Alright."

"Uh, Scythe, before you distribute those to the rest of Team RWBY, Natsu, Wendy and I have something we'd like to discuss." Gajeel stated.

"Gajeel and I both have dual element modes, but we want them to be of easier access." Natsu exclaimed. "Would it be possible for us to get a shadow and lightning lacrima?"

"I want another element as well." Wendy added in.

"Well, I guess it would be a plausible request. However, since Romeo might be stuck here for good, I want to give him the offer of being a slayer as well." Scythe exclaimed putting a hand to his chin.

"So, is that a yes?" Wendy asked.

"Sure thing. Natsu, here's a lightning lacrima. Gajeel, a shadow for you. Wendy your second element?" Scythe smiled tossing the both of them a golden yellow and black and silver lacrimas.

"Ice…" Wendy smiled.

Scythe tossed Wendy an Ice-Dragonslayer lacrima and the three slayers at their new elements, before they all passed out, all three lightly snoring.

"What's wrong with them?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry, their bodies shut down to integrate the elements fully into their systems. You will to, you'll be asleep for about a full day until you wake up again." Scythe explained.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Weiss exclaimed.

"Considering the three of them have two elements now, I think it only fair that you all get two as well."

"I'll take ice and iron." Weiss smiled.

"Can I get shadow and poison?" Blake inquired.

"I'll be a lightning and crystal Dragonslayer." Yang cheered, punching the air a couple times.

Scythe tossed them each the elements they wanted and recommended to them that they go to their barracks before eating them.

Weiss and Blake offered to take Natsu and Gajeel back to their rooms before leaving Ruby and Scythe alone.

"Hey Ruby, can we talk for a minute?" Scythe asked.

"Hey, what's up?" Ruby asked, as she stopped eating her twelfth helping of fire.

"I still have a barrel of lacrima and I need to talk to Romeo about becoming a slayer, here's a few elements of the Godslayer variety." Scythe explained handing her four elements of Godslayer lacrima. "Sky, Iron, Ice, and Shadow. These will be your elements for Godslayer magic. Go to your barracks and get into bed before you eat these."

Scythe left and headed for Romeo's room, finding him sitting in the bed, with a notebook and pencil. He pulled two different elements of Dragonslayer, Demon/Devilslayer, and Godslayer out of the barrel, hiding all six stones in his hand behind his back.

"You doing alright champ?" Scythe asked walking in.

Romeo looked up at Scythe in surprise, but then relaxed.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to hearing your voice, you've always been the quiet type, and I figured you'd never talk." Romeo sighed. "I'm doing as well as I can, given the situation. What's up?"

Scythe held out his hands and opened them for Romeo to see.

"As you know, Raven gave me a barrel filled with lacrima, what she didn't specify, was that it was filled with slayer lacrima. Godslayer, Demon/Devilslayer, and Dragonslayer. Now given I know how fast of reader you are, I'm pretty sure you're done with the book I gave you from the mini library in the debriefing room. I've got lightning and fire from all three slayer types. It's up to you, which of the three you want to become."

Romeo looked at the glowing stones in Scythe's hands and gave it some thought. "Which ones are the Demon/Devilslayer ones?" Romeo asked.

Scythe closed his hands and put all the stones in one before plucking the two Demon/Devilslayer Lacrima from the group and presenting them to Romeo.

"May I ask what has you interested in this?" Scythe inquired.

"I read about the Creatures of Grimm, I read about the horrors the White Fang have been doing. If they're doing all that, then they're demons and devils that need to be stopped." Romeo explained.

"I see, you want to use this power to help." Scythe stated, noticing his resolve.

"I will fight to protect. That I promise you. I promised my dad that when Fairy Tail disbanded." Romeo exclaimed.

"Then eat these." Scythe explained handing him the lacrima.

Scythe left with a smile on his face, as Romeo at the lacrima and fell asleep. He left for his quarters, removing his gear before he pulled four Godslayer lacrima from the barrel.

"Sky, Fire, Iron, and Lightning. Raven went a little overboard in grabbing multiples of the same elements, but I suppose she did it because she knew she wouldn't be making another trip of Fiore." Scythe chuckled before downing the lacrima. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

…

"Major Knight… Major Knight come in do you read me?"

Scythe groggily opened his eyes, feeling like he had the worst hangover ever.

"Major Knight, do you read me?"

Scythe looked over to see his Scroll Pad with Winters face on it. Obviously she had remotely answered her own call, somehow.

"Ugh, I hear yeah, just not so loud. I've got a splitting headache." Scythe groaned.

"I hope it's not a hangover." Winter exclaimed.

"No, just the side effects of a power up. What's the word?" Scythe groaned, as the headache left slowly.

"We have yet to receive a report from you, and sensors indicate you have a stowaway on the ship in one of the barracks."

"He's not a stowaway, he's a friend. The results were the Brawnwen Tribe campsite and Raven Brawnwen had him held captive there. The recon mission turned into a rescue mission. After we rescued him, we left the camp, and started making our way home." Scythe explained.

"I see. So you had no choice but to alert yourself to the enemy." Winter exclaimed, understanding the report.

"Now that we've got that settled with, do you know what time it is?" Scythe asked.

"It's nearly ten in the morning on a Tuesday." Winter exclaimed.

"Last I checked it was Monday, so the power up must be completed integrating with my body." Scythe sighed. "We'll be back at Beacon in another day. Unless you'd like us to travel a little faster."

"Ozpin would like to talk with you. So would Miss. Goodwitch." Winter exclaimed.

"Speaking of, how old were you sixteen years ago?" Scythe asked.

"I was ten." Winter stated.

"Alright, so would you happen to know anything about Miss. Goodwitch's pregnancy from the time?"

"Ironwood did mention to me to not talk about that subject around her. But I don't know why. Exactly, what has you interested in Miss. Goodwitch's past?" Winter asked.

"Something Raven said to me." Scythe explained. "She told me my biological mother was still alive here in Remnant, and that someone from Fiore left me with my parents."

"I see. If you want, I can do a DNA test for you, to see if you have any family in Remnant."

"How would you do that exactly?" Scythe asked.

"We had to put your DNA in the database somehow, and coincidentally you left that bloody handkerchief right for the taking when Glynda was going some first aid treatment on you." Winter explained with a smile.

"Well, I don't want to do anything that might get Glynda's hopes up."

"Alright, I won't do the search." Winter exclaimed. "I'll leave you to rest some more."

Winter hung up and Scythe got out of bed, heading for the galley, finding everyone already there with their own splitting headaches.

"Guess it's a simple side effect from the lacrima. All the pain has to go somewhere." Weiss groaned putting her head down on the table.

"Look on the bright side, we're a lot more powerful then we used to be." Yang smiled, drinking from her coffee.

"Hey, Scythe, glad to be up?" Ruby asked rubbing her aching head.

"Yeah."

"Why do you two have headaches?" Blake asked.

"We might have eaten some Godslayer lacrimas." Ruby sighed.

"Eh, guess it's fair that everyone gets a power up, including the two Etherion Dragonslayers in the room." Gajeel stated drinking an entire pot of coffee.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Romeo asked.

"I've got some stuff to take care of in the forge, I won't be out for a long time." Scythe stated grabbing a frozen breakfast burrito from the freezer.

"I'm hitting the shooting range, with Crescent Rose." Ruby smiled. "As soon as this headache clears up."

"I'm just going back to bed." Natsu stated.

"Same…" Blake, Weiss, Gajeel, and Yang stated.

"Hold on, where's Wendy?" Romeo asked.

"You know now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all morning."

Scythe got up and looked through the halls before looking up the stairs.

"Can one of you girls go to her quarters? I think she might be having some trouble putting on her medical aid pants with the headache she's got." Scythe stated.

"On it." Blake chuckled.

"Wait, medical aid pants?" Romeo asked.

"Oh that's right you weren't told about it yet. Not long after the four of us got to Remnant, Wendy and myself landed in Vail, I landed near the shop Ruby prevented the robbery of, and Wendy landed near the headquarters of a criminal known as Roman Torchwhick, he interrogated her, thinking he knew of their plans, and in the process, he paralyzed her from the waist down." Scythe explained.

"She's able to walk because of a pair of medical assistance pants that were developed by the military Ruby's uncle called in for as a favor for Scythe saving Ruby's life on more than one occasion in one night." Gajeel explained.

"So, she's permanently paralyzed from the waist down?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah I… Ruby, we both have Sky Godslayer Magic now." Scythe exclaimed.

Ruby's eyes lit up when she realized where he was going with this.

"Let's do it." Ruby smiled.

Scythe and Ruby raced to Wendy's quarters, where they found her talking with Blake.

"Blake, move aside, Scythe and I are about to perform something amazing." Ruby smiled.

Blake did as told and Wendy laid on her bed on her stomach.

Scythe and Ruby stood beside one another as they both concentrated Wendy's lower back.

It was a slow start, but they managed to use their Sky Godslayer magic on the first try. Their determination to try and heal Wendy was all that drove them.

"Can you feel anything Wendy?" Scythe asked.

"I can feel a ting sensation in my back and spine. What are you two doing?" Wendy asked.

"You'll soon find out." Ruby exclaimed, hopping to Oum this would work.

Scythe and Ruby didn't stop and continued to push themselves in order to try and heal Wendy.

"Incredible, it's as if I can see the injury and what needs to be done." Scythe exclaimed.

"It's as if we're operating without opening her up." Ruby exclaimed.

"Now I'm scared." Wendy stated putting her pillow over her head.

The image was now clear to Scythe, he could see the severed nerves, and he could see what needed to be done. Using their magic, both he and Ruby grabbed the nerve endings around the L4 Vertebra, and slowly and carefully placed those with each other, holding them still while their magic advanced and accelerated the remerging and healing process, while also destroying the damaged parts of the nerves, and replacing them with healthy lively parts.

"That should just about do it." Scythe exclaimed as both he and Ruby stopped. Ruby fell backwards but was caught by Scythe.

She wasn't used to that kind of stress when using healing magic, he gently placed her in the chair.

"Since those pants kept your leg muscles moving I don't think you'll need therapy, but you still might feel a little unsteady on your legs for a big." Scythe explained helping Wendy to sit up. "Try wiggling the toes on your right foot for me."

Wendy looked down at her right foot and to her amazement, she was wiggling her toes and she wasn't even wearing her medical aid pants.

"I… I don't understand." Wendy exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Sky Godslayer Magic. Pretty powerful stuff if you ask me." Scythe smiled helping her stand. "With mine and Ruby's combined effort, we managed to get you standing again, without the need for any medical pants."

"Thank you Scythe, thank you." Wendy cried hugging him.

Though it was a little unsteady at first, Wendy ran for the door, and down the hall, surprising everyone as they saw she wasn't wearing the medical assist equipment.

"Want me to help you to your quarters Ruby?" Scythe asked holding his hand to her.

"That would be great, thanks." Ruby smiled taking the offer.

Half way to her room, Ruby figured it would be a good time to tell Scythe how she felt, since she missed her opportunity the other day.

"Hey Scythe…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I like you, like a lot. I don't know what it is about you, but I can't stop thinking about you. You're strong, smart, intelligent, fast, and you're selfless. What I'm trying to ask you, is, would you like to go out sometime?" Ruby asked blushing.

"Y-you mean like a date?" Scythe asked, a little blush coming to his cheeks.

"Yes, like a date. If not then just as friends or…"

"I'd love to go on a date with you Ruby Rose." Scythe smiled showing her his toothy grin.

"Great, so Friday night, I know this great place we can go to." Ruby smiled.

"Alright."

Behind and around the corner a ways back, stood Gajeel and Weiss leaning against the wall.

"About time she admitted it to him." Weiss smiled.

"You're one to talk. When are you going to confess to Salamander?" Gajeel chuckled.

"I… uh… I…"

"Relax, I won't tell anyone, your secret's safe with me. But you better tell him soon before someone else tells him. Like Blake, or Wendy." Gajeel smiled walking away.

Weiss was speechless at the words Gajeel just said. She wanted to smack him, but couldn't help that the image of Natsu kept popping into her head.

"How'd he know?" Weiss questioned with a big time blush.


	13. The Date and the Ferry Ride

Dragons in Remnant-12

"Relax Scythe, you're going to do fine." Gajeel smiled seeing Scythe pacing around nervously. Gajeel, Natsu, Jaune, and Ren were in Scythe's room helping him get ready for the night's events.

"Right, I'll do fine. Ooh, no I won't do fine, how can I be so nervous about this?" Scythe inquired.

"What's the big deal? Just do the best you can." Natsu asked.

"I can fight a horde of Grimm without so much as flinching, and I can bring the pain on a group of people who hurt my friends without any fear, but why am I so nervous about going on this date?" Scythe inquired running his hands through his hair.

…

"Quit pacing Ruby, you're going to do fine." Yang smiled trying to get her sister to relax. Yang, Wendy, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake were in Team RWBY's room, helping the team leader get ready for her date with Scythe.

"No I won't do fine, what if the date goes horribly wrong? What if he ends up hating me afterwards? What if something happens and he's needed but he's too preoccupied by our date?" Ruby jabbered on talking half a mile a minute.

"I doubt the last two things would happen. He's not the kind of guy to hate you for making a mistake." Pyrrha smiled.

…

"She's going to hate me after the date, I just know it." Scythe exclaimed sitting on his bed.

He was debating on going in his uniform, or in a normal shirt, sitting on his bed shirtless.

"Relax, and put your shirt back on, the one you chose was fine. I doubt Ruby is that picky about what you wear?" Ren exclaimed with a soft chuckle.

Knock-knock-knock…

"Mr. Knight I… Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting something." Glynda said opening the door, surprised to see Scythe without his shirt surrounded by his friends.

"Oh it's no problem, Ms. Goodwitch, they're just helping to prepare me for my date tonight with Ruby." Scythe sighed putting on the shirt Ren said was good enough.

"I see. Well remember, women love men with chivalry, manners, and good hygiene, all of which you have. But at Ms. Rose's young age, she's prone to go for the bad boy type, I don't suggest you do that though." Glynda exclaimed straightening his collar.

"Uh thanks. Um, not to be rude, but is there something I can help you with?" Scythe asked.

"Oh, right. Professor Ozpin wants to speak with you in his office." Glynda exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm sure Ruby won't mind waiting a few more minutes for the date." Scythe exclaimed. "Can one of you guys go tell her that I'm going to be a little delayed?"

"I'll take care of it, never send a man to tell your date you're going to be delayed, it'll make her think you're not coming." Glynda exclaimed.

"Okay, thanks Miss. Goodwitch." Scythe smiled heading out the door for Ozpin's office.

Glynda was heading down the hall, but with something on her mind, she saw on Scythe's right shoulder. She pulled a picture out of her corset and looked at it with a longing expression. It was a picture of her newborn son, on the day he was born. On his right shoulder, Glynda saw the roughly diamond shaped birthmark, the same one she had just seen on Scythe's right shoulder.

"It couldn't be him, could it?" Glynda asked, opening her left hand to reveal the loose strands of hair she had pulled from his shirt. "Time to call in that favor Ironwood owes me."

…

"What's up professor?" Scythe asked walking in from the elevator.

"My, don't you look sharp this evening, are you going on a date Mr. Knight?" Ozpin asked, noticing Scythe's attire.

Scythe was dressed in a white dress shirt with black pants and a black suit jacket folded over his arm. He was wearing a pair of normal styled dress shoes freshly polished.

"I am indeed, I spent my first pay on this custom suit, and I need to pick up my date before long." Scythe explained.

"Then I won't keep you long. I asked you here because I read the report from your first mission. Might I ask where Romeo is?"

"He's with Tai, on Patch." Scythe smiled.

"I see. How's he taking not being able to go home?" Ozpin asked.

"As best as he can. It kind of sucks that the only way home now is through a deal with Zeref." Scythe sighed. "I don't even know how to summon that monster, not that I would want to."

"I understand. As I understand, you and the rest of your squad have gotten power ups. So I take it there's more Dragonslayers in Remnant?" Ozpin asked.

"Plus one Demonslayer. That would be Romeo." Scythe explained.

"I see. Well, I feel I've kept you from your date long enough, go on." Ozpin smiled.

Scythe turned to leave before Ozpin called his name.

"Give your date this." Ozpin exclaimed plucking a rose from the vase on his desk. "It'll make her believe you care about the evening."

"Thanks Ozpin." Scythe smiled putting the jacket on.

The elevator dinged and Glynda came in, greeting Scythe before he took it down.

…

"Ooh, he's not here yet, why isn't he here yet?" Ruby questioned feeling nervous about the situation.

"Relax Ruby, Miss. Goodwitch said he would be a little late because Ozpin wanted to talk with him." Nora exclaimed.

"She's right Ruby, trust me, Scythe is going to show up." Wendy smiled.

Knock-knock-knock…

Ruby rushed to the door and opened it to find Scythe standing there holding a rose for her, dressed in his suit.

"Hi Scythe, I'm ready to go." Ruby exclaimed with a bit of a blush.

Ruby was dressed in a slim red dress with a gap on each side, exposing from the upper thighs to the ankles, with the Fairy Tail emblem on the right side of the waist. The dress was backless, while the heels didn't make her look too much taller, they still made her reach the top of his chest.

"You're looking dazzling tonight." Scythe smiled, obvious to how nervous he was about this date.

"Well, don't let us stop you. Enjoy your night we're going to spend the night watching movies and doing girl stuff. So enjoy you two." Weiss smiled pushing Ruby out the door with a smile.

"So, where are we going again?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Weiss refused to let our first date be at where you suggested, and she made reservations for us at the fanciest place in Vale." Scythe exclaimed. "My treat of course and then I was thinking a walk in the park."

"That actually sounds nice." Ruby smiled brushing some bangs behind her ear.

Scythe and Ruby would have taken the next bullhead to the reservation, but Scythe had a much different idea. Knowing the full equipment of the jet, Scythe knew there were land vehicles inside it. So he took one that he thought looked sleekest.

The vehicle had a slender frame and a shining body. The car was an armored Camaro, fifth generation, black with red stripes down the middle. All in all, it was a badass muscle-car.

"Wow, it looks great, but how are we going to get down the Cliffside from here?" Ruby asked.

"That's the fun part." Scythe smiled as they entered the armor plated car.

"Ironwood went all out making sure the team was well equipped didn't he?" Ruby inquired.

"You know he did." Scythe laughed driving out of the jet, heading for the cliff.

"Scythe…?"

"Hold on." Scythe shouted accelerating.

The slight upturn of the cliff acted as a ramp and Ruby screamed her head off as they drove off it. Scythe smiled and shifted gears. Out of the car's rear, a hook shot out and attached to a rock, swinging the car to the cliff side before Scythe pressed the gas petal and drove, VERTICALLY down the side of the cliff to the city of Vale.

"Well, how was that?" Scythe asked as they leveled out onto the road.

"That was awesome and amazing, can we do it again?" Ruby cheered.

"Maybe later, right now we need to make it to our reservation." Scythe smiled.

Scythe drove down the street, gaining stares from onlookers. He didn't care if any of them were jealous or not, he wasn't that kind of person, but he did care if Ruby was happy.

Once they were at the restaurant, Scythe parked the car in the parking lot, and lead the way to the restaurants entrance, where they were greeted by a waiter.

"Bonjour Madam, and Monsieur, how many for this evening and your reservation?" The greeter asked with a bit of a French accent. "Oh I am terribly sorry monsieur, we do now serve Faunus here. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Reservation for two, under the name Knight." Scythe stated with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Sir, I will repeat myself, we do not serve animals such as yourself here at this restaurant. High class military personnel and humans only." The greeter exclaimed, his voice becoming a little more threatening.

"High class military personnel huh?" Scythe asked reaching into his back pocket. "How about this?"

Scythe showed him his badge, which the man responded to poorly by seeing Scythe was ranked Major in the military.

"Right this way sir." The greeter exclaimed.

"Thank you, and I would like to speak with your manager please." Scythe smiled putting his badge wallet back in his pocket.

"Of course monsieur."

Once Scythe and Ruby were seated, they looked at the menu, then were greeted by the restaurant manager.

"Hello sir and madam, what seems to be the trouble this evening?" He asked.

"Well, where do I begin? I read online good things that his restaurant serves both humans and Faunus, but when I come for my reservation, I am told by your greeter that you don't serve Faunus. Then I have to flash my military badge just to get in and have a bite to eat, and I didn't want to do that since this is our first date." Scythe explains.

"The greeter told you that we don't serve Faunus? That's absurd, of course we do. I am terribly sorry that you had to deal with that, being a military officer. What is your rank?"

"I'm a Major, she's a Captain." Scythe explained.

"Two, military officers in our restaurant, and you both had to deal with him. I'll have a talk with him and your meals are on the house. Enjoy." The manager said.

Scythe caught a glimpse of the manager's face turning from a smile to a deep frown as he walked to the greeter.

"I have a feeling the greeter has done this before." Scythe smiled.

"YOU'RE FIRED." The manager's voice resonated from the greeter's podium before the greeter came running from the entrance and ran through the dining area to the back, where the employees change room was.

"Well, guess not everyone has changed their minds on the Faunus race." Ruby exclaimed.

After ordering dinner, Scythe motioned for the manager to come over.

"I would like to request a song for the band to play. It's one of Ruby's favorites."

"Oui Monsieur, and what song might you be requesting?"

Scythe handed him a piece of paper and he read it with a smile on his face.

"I would say the situation is very fitting for this song." Scythe smiled.

"Oui Monsieur, a true tale of blossoming love." The manager smiled before walking towards the orchestra.

"Scythe, what are you up to?" Ruby asked.

"I just asked him to play a song we can dance to, that I think fits the situation quite well." Scythe smiled.

 _ **(Que Music… Beauty and the Beast: Ariana Grande-John Legend)**_

Scythe stood from his seat and walked over to Ruby, holding his hand for her to take.

"May I have this dance?" Scythe asked.

"You may my good sir." Ruby smiled getting up to

Scythe and Ruby went to the dancefloor, and began their slow dance. Undenounced to them there were three people sitting over three tables from the dancefloor, all of them wearing some familiar military uniforms.

"I don't believe it, Scythe's actually a good dancer." Weiss exclaimed.

"He could give you a run for your money Weiss." Yang smiled.

"Let's just make sure they don't spot us, the last thing we need them to know is that we're spying on their date." Blake sighed hiding behind her menu.

"Can you blame us, we just want to make sure that Scythe doesn't do anything to her." Weiss stated.

"I doubt he's that kind of guy Weiss, besides I'm her sister, aren't I supposed to be worried like that about her?" Yang asked.

"Huh, look." Blake stated pointing to the two dancing.

Scythe and Ruby had begun their dance, slow and steady. But as they danced, they picked up speed, and sparks of violet and scarlet red began emit from their feet.

"I don't believe it, an Aura Unification. That only happens when…" Weiss stopped midsentence as the dancing and sparks burst into flames.

The scarlet and violet sparks ignited into flames, and decorated the dance floor in a shimmering light, enhancing the beauty and elegance of their dance.

"Look, their eyes are closed, wouldn't that mean they're doing this on instinct?" Blake asked.

All the other dancers on the floor marveled at the beautiful sight before them, as Scythe and Ruby were now the only ones actually dancing.

"Isn't this song from a Disney movie?" Weiss asked.

"Beauty and the Beast, its Ruby's all-time favorite, especially the one that came out with Emma Watson as Bella." Yang explained.

Scythe, with his eyes remaining shut, gently grabbed Ruby's hand, and they both ignited in crimson fire, allowing it to envelope them.

Once it dissipated, their outfits had changed. Scythe's suit was more elegant in the royal manner, suited for a knightly prince, with armor atop the shoulders, thighs, shins, and chest. His hair had grown thicker and longer like a lion's mane and was spiked back more.

Ruby's dress had become similar to a ballroom dress, although quite slimmer and less fluffy. It remained backless, but the sides of the dress were done up and were out just enough for her to step in, and not trip over the dress, unless she began to run. She now wore silk gloves that reached her elbows, and a mask that covered only her eyes. The change has somehow lengthened her hair to shoulder blade length and put it in a braid that went over her shoulder, with her bangs still covering part of her face.

"What just happened?" Yang asked.

"It's part of the Aura Unification. As I was saying, an Aura Unification is when two souls are compatible with one another on a cosmic scale, when they occur, changes in their physiques usually happen, such as this." Weiss explained tears in her eyes. "Aura Unifications are so beautiful."

"So basically, their souls are one." Blake exclaimed.

"No, their souls are linked by a chain of passion." Weiss smiled.

Scythe grabbed Ruby by the waist and hoisted her into the air, as she stuck out her arms and bent one of her legs, as Scythe spun around slowly.

The two dancers continued their performance, as the song played on. The others around them awestruck by the grace and elegance that the flames on the floor showed.

Scythe opened his eyes to reveal a burning fire as if it were reflecting off of them.

Ruby opened her eyes, to show a gentle snow fall, and like Scythe's, it was as if it was reflecting off her eyes.

The two dancers began to slow down their rhythm as the song was coming to an end.

"Beautiful." Weiss whispered tears falling from her eyes.

"Amazing." Yang stated, awestruck by the beauty.

"Incredible." Blake simply said.

The ground rapidly began to return to normal as Scythe and Ruby ended their dance.

Scythe and Ruby each took two steps from one another, before Scythe bowed, and Ruby curtsied and knelt on the ground as the song ended.

 _ **(End Song)**_

The entire restaurant applauded them, and it seemed to snap them out of their daze, their eyes returning to normal.

"It would appear the only things that didn't revert back to their original forms, were their attire and looks." Blake chuckled, noticing they were still dressed in their advanced fancy clothing and their hair styles were still changed.

"Scythe, what happened?" Ruby asked getting up.

"I don't know Ruby, but, it looks like we might have put on quite the show." Scythe exclaimed looking himself over. "I seem to be dressed up as some kind of prince and…"

"I'm guessing that would make me the princess." Ruby stated with a deep blush.

"Well, let's get going. I think some people have already recorded the event, we might even see it on Velvets blog." Scythe exclaimed grabbing their stuff.

"They're leaving, let's pay the bill and get out of here." Weiss exclaimed, motioning for the check.

…

"Looks like some of those people couldn't wait until morning to post the video, Velvet was even there." Scythe exclaimed finding the video on Velvet's blog on his Scroll-Pad.

"Wow, that really happened?" Ruby asked, marveling at the beauty contained within the video.

"Guess it… wait a minute. You see that?" Scythe asked noticing three familiar faces in the background.

"Weiss, Blake, and Yang. They've been following our date?" Ruby asked.

Scythe turned his head around just as the trio pulled their heads back behind the tree in the park. He sighed as he walked over to the tree, finding the three huddling together. They had to admit, in that armor, and clothing, and his hair being the way it is, it sort of did make him a little more intimidating. They even went as far to say he looked like King Arthur, the only thing missing was Excalibur and the gem encrusted scabbard of immortality.

"Care to explain what you three are doing?" Scythe asked tapping his armored foot.

"Well, we really wanted to see how your date would go, and…"

"Just so you know, I told them it was a bad idea." Blake interrupted Yang.

"Alright the three of you head back to Beacon and let Ruby and me finish our date in peace." Scythe groaned. "Or so help me you'll be doing laps around the school for days."

The trio didn't hesitate and ran like the wind to the Bullhead station. Leaving Scythe alone with Ruby, knowing Velvet probably started making her way there as well.

"Well, at least we can finish our date." Ruby smiled cutely.

"You look great with that hair style, you should keep it." Scythe stated, smiling at Ruby's cuteness.

"Really, I don't know I don't like long hair all that much. But I could give it a try." Ruby exclaimed.

"Whatever works for you? It's your choice." Scythe smiled as they sat on a bench.

"Scythe." Ruby smiled sitting next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't our stories, mine and yours, make for a good romance and drama novel?" Ruby asked.

"I guess it would." Scythe chuckled.

"You look like Arthur Pendragon." Ruby laughed.

"That would make you Guinevere." Scythe laughed.

"You know, it's a beautiful night out tonight." Ruby smiled softly, leaning in to Scythe's embrace.

"Yeah, it is." Scythe smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Something in his heart snapped, and it felt good to Scythe. It felt like a void that had been emptied was being filled once more, and Ruby was the source of it.

…

"Seriously, you didn't even kiss her?" Jaune asked.

Jaune, Ren, Gajeel, and Natsu were in Scythe's room the next morning, hearing him tell about how his date went the night before.

"No, it was the first date, we weren't at that stage yet." Scythe explained.

"Man, you have got some high morals." Ren smiled. "That, is very honorable of you."

"Honorable my ass, he should have kissed her goodnight at least." Gajeel shouted.

"Weiss, Blake, and Yang were on the other side of the door. Not to mention they spied on us for most of the date." Scythe explained.

"Yeah, I was wondering where those three went off to." Natsu exclaimed.

…

"What do you mean you didn't kiss? You had the Aura Unification and everything." Weiss exclaimed.

"We're not at that stage yet, we only had our first date. But we'll be going on a second one in a week, he's going to take me to the arcade, some pizza, and a movie." Ruby exclaimed, brushing her longer hair.

"Gotta say sis, I thought you would have cut your hair by now. You're keeping it long?" Yang asked.

"Scythe likes it, and I figured I'd give it a try."

"He's making you keep your hair long?" Nora asked.

"No silly, he doesn't care if I cut it or not. I'm just trying something new." Ruby smiled as she put it back in the braid it was in last night.

"He really is a gentleman." Blake smiled.

"Weiss, you said that you saw them do an Aura Unification, aren't those extremely rare?" Pyrrha asked the heiress.

"They are, and it's even more of a rarity to see one up close."

"Yeah, about that. Scythe and I don't really appreciate you stalking us on our date. We've already had a talk with Velvet about it, and trust me when I say, I'm not too pleased about it either." Ruby stated.

"I gotta say though, the scene sounded so romantic, I can't believe that in the middle of the dance, the two of you actually transformed into the respective roles of the song." Pyrrha smiled, gushing over it. "I've already watched the video on Velvet's blog twenty times and it's amazing every single time. I even downloaded it onto my scroll."

Just as Ruby was about to respond, her scroll went off, and she paled when she saw who was calling her.

"Yang, its dad." Ruby stated.

"Oh crap. You don't think he's going to try and do anything to Scythe do you? He must have seen the video." Yang exclaimed.

"What's so bad about him knowing you and Scythe went on a date?" Nora asked.

"He's too over protective of us." Ruby stated before answering. "Hello?"

"Ruby, it's Romeo. I'm borrowing your dads Scroll since I don't have my own yet." Romeo's voice sounded from the Scroll.

"Phew, it's just Romeo." Ruby sighed. "He doesn't have a scroll yet and he's borrowing dads."

"Is Wendy in the room?" Romeo asked.

Ruby didn't have the scroll on speaker, so Wendy was confused when Ruby turned to look at her after Romeo's question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I saw the video of you and Scythe dancing last night, and it was amazing. I was wondering if you could help me. I really like Wendy, and I don't know what to say to her." Romeo exclaimed.

"Hold on one sec." Ruby exclaimed, using her semblance to race out the room and to Scythe's room. "Alright you're on speaker with me Scythe and the guy's."

"I wanna ask Wendy out on a date and I don't know how." Romeo stated.

"Bout time kid." Scythe stated with a smile. "Listen, just be yourself, I'll pick you up from Patch, and bring you here, then when we get to Wendy, I'll leave the two of you alone so you can ask her out."

"That sounds great, oh and Natsu, Gajeel." Romeo stated.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"What's up?" Gajeel questioned.

"Natsu, ask out Weiss already I know you like her, and Gajeel same goes for you, ask out Blake." Romeo stated.

"OH YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK, YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO WENDY WITHOUT SOMEONE ELSE'S ADVICE. WHEN YOU GET HERE WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU HURT SO BAD YOU'LL NEED TO BE BEDRIDDEN FOR A MONTH." Natsu and Gajeel shouted in unison.

"So, now that we got that settled." Scythe exclaimed, knocking Natsu and Gajeel out, two large lumps growing on their heads from where he hit them. "I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

"Sounds great." Romeo smiled. "Oh Ruby, your dad's wanting to talk with you."

"Uh… o-okay." Ruby said her face going pale.

She turned off the speaker and turned around as she began talking with her dad.

"Uh, hi dad. Uh-huh, I understand. Dad, we're not at that stage of dating yet. I understand, got it, alright, uh here he is…" Ruby exclaimed. "Scythe, my dad wants to talk to you."

Scythe took the scroll, not seeming scared at all.

"Uh, hello?"

"Scythe, take good care of my daughter, I trust you to be responsible." Tai exclaimed. "She's my precious rose, make sure she's safe. Don't do anything to hurt her."

"I promise you sir. Oh, and I'll be there to pick Romeo up in an hour."

"Good, now I'll see you in an hour."

After Tai hung up, Scythe grabbed his jacket and headed out for the armored car he took to calling, Saphira, after the dragon in the book Eragon Glynda had recommended he read when board.

"Scythe wait."

Scythe looked over to see, Winter standing there with a solemn look on her face, like she had some big news that he needed to hear.

"What's up?" Scythe asked.

"There's something Glynda needs to tell you." She sighed.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait a couple hours, I'm just leaving to pick Romeo up from Patch so he can ask Wendy on a date." Scythe exclaimed starting up the car.

"Oh, I see. Mind if I tag along? I'm interested in meeting this Demonslayer." Winter smiled.

"Hop on in. Though I think Ruby might get the wrong idea." Scythe smiled pointing behind Winter.

The former Schnee heiress looked behind her to see the rose petal speedster running to them without using her semblance.

"Scythe, I wanna come with you, I don't think I can keep my mouth shut from Wendy until you get back." Ruby exclaimed.

"Then hop in. You to Winter." Scythe smiled.

Once they were on their way, Winter got to experience her first ride in the 'short cut' that Scythe used from Beacon to Vale. Ruby as always loved it, but Winter was new to the experience so she was scared, especially in the back seat.

"So I heard your date went well last night." Winter exclaimed, using her scroll to send a message to Ironwood that they were going to be a while.

"Yeah, Weiss said that we managed to do something called an Aura Unification." Ruby stated.

"An Aura Unification? I'm surprised, those are extremely rare to happen. Though it would explain why he has a lion's mane and your hair looks longer than the last time I saw it." Winter exclaimed, more than a bit surprised.

"Yeah, she said something like that would be a more permanent side effect." Scythe smiled. "Hey Ruby did you ask Wendy to make those charms for Yang, Blake and Weiss?"

"She finished the first one yesterday. Since she's gotten a bit of practice with the first three, it took her less time to make it." Ruby exclaimed.

"What are these charms for?" Winter asked.

"Well traditionally, a Dragonslayer, is prone to motion sickness, like cars, Bullheads, jets, boats, anything that's not alive but moves will cause motion sickness." Scythe explained putting on a pair of shades. "However, Ruby, Wendy and I are the only acceptions, because we use Sky Slayer Magic. But since we are sent on missions, and I'm assuming it will be more frequent, Weiss, Blake, and Yang will be out of commission until at the first half an hour after we land. Natsu somehow picks himself up right afterwards though, I swear that guy always breaks the laws of physics."

"The charms Wendy makes are to permanently remove motion sickness as long as they're worn continually without being removed." Ruby added. "If they take them off and forget to put them back on, they're going to have motion sickness again."

"I see. But wait, what does this have to do with my sister and her teammates?" Winter asked.

"Didn't you read the report?" Scythe asked. "Weiss is now an Ice-Iron Dragonslayer. Blake is a Shadow-Poison Dragonslayer, and Yang is a Lightning-Crystal Dragonslayer."

"WHAT?" Winter shouted, almost making Scythe drive off the road and into a ditch.

"Geeze don't yell so loud, Dragonslayer's senses are turned up to eleven when they first become a slayer." Ruby exclaimed rubbing her ears.

"How could my sister become a Dragonslayer if the only dragon around is buried deep within the bedrock of Mt. Glen?" Winter asked.

"When Raven went back to Fiore, she found the cave that produces Slayer Lacrima's. She put them all in a barrel, into three different categories, and she gave that barrel to me after I refused her offer of becoming the next tribe leader, and marrying the woman who was supposed to take her place." Scythe explained.

"So basically, you're the one who turned her into a Dragonslayer. But what about Ruby?" Winter asked.

"That, is actually something that happened a long time ago." Scythe stated, sweat dropping.

…

One long and detailed explanation later, Scythe, Winter, and Ruby were on the ferry bound for Patch, while Ruby was using her healing magic to soften the pain the bruises, Winter gave him, caused.

"What the hell was that beating for?" Scythe shouted.

"For taking a young girls innocence." Winter stated getting out of the car and heading for the side of the boat.

"Weren't you listening? She gained the power from my blood seeping into cuts on her body. Not from us doing the nasty." Scythe shouted as both his and Ruby's faces reddened.

"Still, you should be more careful where your blood ends up. What if a Grimm were to taste it and gain Acnologia's power?" Winter asked leaning against the railing.

"Well, for one, it won't affect the Grimm, one needs a soul to gain Acnologia's power, and last I checked, Grimm don't have souls." Scythe exclaimed leaning back in his seat, and throwing out his recently broken sunglasses. "You owe me a new pair of shades by the way. Those weren't cheap either."

"The only things we need to worry about are when Glave and Grave test me. Otherwise we don't have much to worry about in terms of my power, Scythe has already taught me how to manipulate all the different elements both separately and as Etherion." Ruby explained.

"Still, what if someone finds out about how your blood can give them power?" Winter asked.

"Don't worry. I got that covered already." Scythe stated waving his hand.

"How exactly do you have it covered?" Winter asked.

"After the incident with Donny, I went about looking through the mini spell book that I keep in my pocket at all times. Well it's not so mini when I begin to use it. But anyways, I found a spell that allows me to nullify the power on my blood, when it leaves my body. I tore out the reversal spell and put it in safekeeping if I ever needed it." Scythe explained showing a small brown leather book, about the size of a pocket bible.

"How is it not small when you use it?" Ruby asked.

Scythe sat up and smiled at her before he held it in his hands, and he UNFOLDED the book four times revealing its true size. When he tapped the cover, it became bigger in terms of girth, meaning the pages were back to full size as well. The girth of the book was about five inches.

"Wow." Ruby smiled in awe.

"That spell is handy for people who travel a lot, and working in the most popular guild in Fiore, you tend to travel more than a traveling business man." Scythe smiled folding the book back up and putting it back in his pocket.

"We're here." Winter stated noticing the ferry stop at a small island.

Winter hoped into the back seat before jumping up in surprise as she felt something hot where she landed.

"What was that?" Winter asked before she spotted a small red hot coal where she landed. "Scythe…"

"Don't look at me, though it was pretty damn funny." Scythe smiled as he drove the car off the ferry.

"That's what you get for beating up Scythe." Ruby smiled.


	14. Family

Dragons in Remnant-13

Just as Scythe promised, it only took about two hours for the entire trip. Romeo and Winter were going back and forth with their questions. The first one she asked him was how long he had been a Demon/Devilslayer, mentioning Scythe negated to give that small detail. He responded with five days, considering he ate the Lacrima on a Monday, and woke up on a Tuesday.

"Alright, we're back to Beacon. Ruby, mind taking Romeo to Juliet? Professor Ozpin and Miss. Goodwitch are wanting to see me A.S.A.P." Scythe explained, using a play on words by referring to Wendy as Juliet from the play Romeo~&~Juliet, and Romeo as, well, Romeo.

"Will do. C'mon, I asked Pyrrha to stall Wendy until we got back and got you ready for the lunch date." Ruby smiled.

"Wait, I wasn't expecting the date to be now." Romeo exclaimed nervous, looking like Natsu does when he had his motion sickness.

"You'll be fine. Just do as I said, and be yourself." Scythe smiled.

Ruby and Romeo walked to the dorm area of the campus while Scythe and Winter went to Ozpins Office.

"What advice did you give Romeo?" Winter asked.

"Be yourself." Scythe simply answered. "I gave him that advice when we talked on the Scrolls, and when we picked him up before I had my talk with Tai."

"I see." Winter smiled softly as they reached the elevator. "He sees you as a sort of big brother you know."

"He sees Natsu and Gajeel the same way. Don't know why he wouldn't." Scythe exclaimed.

"He admires you, and I'm guessing since he saw your power he's been wanting to be as powerful as you." Winter sighed.

"How do you know all this?" Scythe asked as they entered the elevator.

"Most of the questions you heard were with our voices, but I asked him one on my Scroll. He responded with a most positive reply." Winter smiled. "The question was how he viewed you and the other Dragonslayer's. He responded with, _'I view them as family, like older siblings I can rely on. Even Scythe. I saw his power in the videos on that blog about him, and I was awestruck at his strength, not even Big Brother Natsu was that powerful in Dragon-Force.'_ I smiled when I read it over, sensing the sincerity in his words." Winter exclaimed.

"I know you're wondering what Dragonforce is, I'll explain it to you and the others after this talk we're going to have." Scythe smiled.

"I think you might want some time before you talk about anything after this." Winter sighed.

"What's this about?" Scythe questioned.

"This is in regards to Glynda's past you asked about. I didn't do the DNA run like you asked, but Glynda did, and the results, were quite surprising." Winter explained before the elevator doors opened.

"Well it's about time. May I ask what the delay was about?" Ironwood asked, sounding a little agitated.

"Had to go pick up Romeo so he could take Wendy on a lunch date." Scythe smiled. "I've got a feeling it's going to go well."

"Playing cupid are we?" Ozpin asked with a smile.

"No, just helping him with his request of asking Wendy out." Scythe chuckled. "So, what's this all about?"

Glynda looked at the two Academy Deans as if asking permission, or wanting reassurance, and they simply nodded their heads.

"Scythe, when I saw you shirtless last night, I saw the birthmark on your right shoulder." Glynda exclaimed reaching into her corset and pulled out the picture she took out last night. "This is my son on the day he was born, and on the day I lost him."

Scythe took the picture and he looked it over, his eyes widening when he saw the birthmark on the baby's right shoulder. It was the exact same shape, only much smaller, as the one on his right shoulder.

"When I straightened you collar last night for your date, I grabbed a few loose hairs with some sleight of hand, and I had the DNA in them compared to my DNA." Glynda exclaimed holding a folded piece of paper, still sealed with a wax emblem. "I haven't opened the results yet, I was waiting until you got here for it."

Unknown to everyone except Ozpin, one of Velvet's, mini drone cameras, was hiding in the vent above the elevator recording the entire thing.

Glynda handed Scythe the results, and he opened it, careful not to tear the paper.

"To Miss Glynda Goodwitch. We are pleased to report, that the DNA you sent in to be tested is… indeed a match… to your own. We are happy to announce that the person this DNA came from, is your biological relative and from the DNA results, we find they are well, healthy, in perfect condition of his immune system, and no cholesterol clogging up in arteries. Sincerely, the Atlas Bio-Lab." Scythe read aloud, his hands shaking as the news of it all hit him hard.

He looked up to see Glynda with a face he'd never seen her with before. Her hand covered her nose and mouth as her eyes were filled with tears and happiness before she lunged at him, embracing him in a mother's warmth.

"Oh, my darling baby boy. It is you." Glynda exclaimed, acting out of character as tears streamed down her face, as she hugged her son, and he returned the hug, equally emotional of the situation.

Ozpin looked up at the vent, and noticed the light of the recording device turn off, and fly away through the vents, back to where the pilot was located.

' _She's going to post this as soon as possible. When she does, 'HE' will find out that his son is still alive.'_ Ozpin mentally contemplated. _'Scythe isn't the same infant he was back then. He's stronger, more powerful, and has a heart of gold, that would put any rich man in the poor house. He'll be able to handle himself.'_

Ozpin looked around to see Winter, with tears gently trickling down her cheeks, and Ironwood, wiping away his tears, hopping to do so before anyone noticed. The Beacon Headmaster removed his glassed and wiped his own eyes of the tears that threatened to fall from his face.

"Alright, that's enough now. I think Scythe would very much like to catch up with his mother. Glynda, I'm giving you the rest of the weekend off. Please call Miss. Scarlatina up so she can temporarily take your place. I would like a word with her as well." Ozpin smiled putting his glasses back on.

"Ozpin, do you seriously think I'm going to let you use a student as a secretary?" Ironwood asked. "Schnee, you will be in service to Headmaster Ozpin until Glynda returns to her duties, and you will bring Miss Scarlatina up like he requested. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir. I'd be happy to take her place so she can catch up with her son." Winter smiled heading for the elevator.

"So, why don't we go find your friends?" Glynda asked.

"Well, how about lunch first? I know this great place in town that serves the best cheeseburgers." Scythe smiled.

"Sounds wonderful. It'll be my treat." Glynda smiled.

"She really is a different person now isn't she?" Ironwood asked as Scythe and Glynda left for the elevator.

"Indeed, her personality has changed, now that she has some actual light back in her life. After the 'incident' that we all thought took the life of her child, she closed her heart from any emotions, not willing to feel anything even remotely close to love." Ozpin sighed.

"So, may I ask why you want to have a word with the person who started a blog surrounding Mr. Knight?" Ironwood asked. Ozpin gave him a look, as if to ask how he knew about that. "I keep tabs on things that are related to my men. Even if Scythe isn't one of my men, he's still contracted to the four kingdoms, so I keep tabs on him as well."

"I see." Ozpin exclaimed. "The reason I want to talk with her, is because of 'him' and what he might do if he finds out he failed to kill his son he conceived with Glynda."

"What does that have to do with Miss. Scarlatina?" Ironwood inquired, knowing about Scythe's father all too well.

"One of her camera drones recorded the entire conversation by hiding in the vent above the elevator. I swear that girl is a stalker of some sort. She's followed Scythe practically everywhere but the bathroom."

The elevator dinged and in walked Winter and Velvet. The bunny Faunus had a look mixed of fright and guilt on her face.

"Y-you wanted to see me sir?" She asked sitting across from Ozpin.

"I wanted to talk to you about your video recording habits with Mr. Knight and his adventures." Ozpin stated. "Particularly in the video you just recorded not five minutes ago."

…

Team's KNHT and RWBY walked around the City of Vale, staring in awe at all the decorations that lined the streets. It had been at least a week since Scythe, found out Glynda was his biological mother. Both his and Ruby's teams took the news pretty well, Team JNPR were happy for Scythe having found his mother, but the Etherion Dragonslayer noticed Pyrrha's face pale a bit hearing the news.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss smiled.

"Are my ears injured or did I just hear Weiss's happy voice?" Scythe joked.

"Very funny." Weiss stated.

"Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby added. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"Same here." Gajeel exclaimed.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parties, and a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Weiss smiled.

"Sigh, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang stated glumly.

"Quiet you." Weiss stated.

The two teams spent another few minutes wondering around before making it to the docks where ships were coming in from.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Natsu asked.

"Ugh they smell like fish." Wendy exclaimed pinching her nose.

"I agree with Natsu, I'd rather be building up my skills." Scythe stated.

"Nothing a couple hours on the treadmill and elliptical won't fix." Ruby smiled.

"I've heard students visiting from Vacuo are arriving by ship today." Weiss exclaimed. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake explained.

"Ah, you can't prove that…" Weiss accused.

"Whoa." Ruby stated looking down the street.

Everyone else was looking where Ruby was and saw a dust shop, broken into and robbed, covered in police tape. They all walked up to the shop, curious as to what happened.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery, second dust shop hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer stated.

"That's terrible." Yang scoffed.

"They left all the money again." One of the officers stated.

"Huh?" Ruby exclaimed.

"I heard it to." Scythe whispered to her.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust?" The first officer stated.

"I don't know, ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"You're wrong actually." Scythe stated appearing behind them.

"Huh, hey kid get out of here, you'll contaminate the crime scene." The second officer stated.

"Hold on, how do you know we're wrong about this kid?" The first officer asked.

"The White Fang didn't do this, there's not a trace of Faunus scent anywhere." Scythe explained. "Only the scent of the criminal Roman Torchwhick."

"Wait, how do you know what he smells like?" The second officer asked.

"I was the one who called in his location. But I can tell by the scent that he got away before you could get him." Scythe explained.

"Wait, you're a Faunus aren't you?" The first officer asked.

"Well yeah, that's how I can smell his scent." Scythe stated tapping his nose.

"Hands above your head, don't move." The officer stated pointing his gun at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yang shouted.

"He could be working with the White Fang, covering for them." The second officer shouted motioning for his handcuffs.

"You think… that because he's a Faunus, that he's working with the White Fang? How much more racist can you get? He's a student of Beacon Academy, we all are." Gajeel shouted.

Scythe motioned to his back pocket, before he was shot in the shoulder, causing him to fall to one knee.

"He's reaching for a weapon." The first officer shouted aiming for Scythe's head.

"Stop." Ruby shouted jumping in his path and showing her badge. "I am Captain Rose of the Remnant Military, and I order you to stand down."

"Ma'am what are you doing? He's reaching for a weapon." The second officer stated calmly lowering his gun a bit as his partner soon followed his actions close behind.

"He was reaching for his badge you dumbasses." Natsu exclaimed. "This is Major Knight of the Remnant Military, who you just shot at without warning."

The rest of Team's KNHT and RWBY came in and showed that they were all soldiers, ranking below Ruby.

"We demand to speak with your commanding officer." Gajeel stated as the two detectives went pale faced.

Ruby grabbed Scythe's badge and showed them the ranking and title on it. Causing their fear to go through the roof.

"We are so sorry sir, we jumped the gun and assumed you were a member of the White Fang trying to cover for them." One of the detectives said as they both saluted him.

"You're commanding officer, if you would." Scythe exclaimed standing back up, holding his injured shoulder.

"Y-yes sir." One of the detectives said realizing there was no way out of this.

"Gajeel, I'm leaving you to talk with their commanding officer while I get this bullet wound taken care of." Scythe stated walking away from the scene. "Be sure to mention the part where they contaminated the crime scene with my blood."

"Sir." Gajeel exclaimed folding his arms with a quick nod of his head.

"Hmph, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss exclaimed.

"What's your problem, Scythe just proved they weren't behind this."

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss explained.

"Ice-Queen, most of the White Fang members are doing what they do out of fear for their leader. They don't respect him, they fear he'll kill them if they disobey the orders they're given." Scythe explained.

"How do you know?" Ruby asked using her healing magic to remove the bullet and slightly heal the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Fear is a powerful tool, it can be used to invoke people into doing things they don't want to do." Scythe stated.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Wendy added.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss argued.

"So then they're 'very' misguided." Blake stated.

"Hmm, combined with what Scythe said, and what Wendy just said, they've both got a point." Ruby stated.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Ahem…" Scythe stated sternly.

"That doesn't exclude you, you meat head. What if what the officer said about you was true?" Weiss accused.

"Hey stop that Faunus." A guy from the peer shouted.

They all turned to see a few men running after a young Faunus with golden blonde hair and a matching monkey tail.

"Thanks for the ride guys. Hehe." He smiled before jumping off the ship.

After landing on the docks, he made his way to the streets.

"You no-good stowaway." The second sailor shouted.

Hanging upside down by his tail, he peeled a banana as he made his argument back.

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway." He shouted before dodging a rock being thrown at him.

"Hey, get down this instant." One of the officers from earlier stated before having the banana peel thrown on his face.

The Faunus boy gave a mischievous laugh before jumping off deeper into town. He kept running as the officers chased after him. After making his way up the stone staircase, he ran past their group, winking at Blake.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang smiled.

"Quick, we have to observe him." Weiss shouted before she and the rest of the team went running after the Faunus boy.

Blake stood still for a second, relaying from her shock of him and his slight flirtation before following them. As they chased, Scythe pressed on, not wanting to hold the team back because he was starting to feel pain in his shoulder.

As Weiss rounded the corner, she ran into a girl with orange hair wearing a similar outfit as a German yodeler.

"No he got away." Weiss stated seeing their chance to observe him vanish.

"Uh Weiss." Yang stated, pointing to the girl she was till on top of on the ground.

"Euh…" Weiss stated jumping up.

"Wow Weiss… I didn't know you… swung like that…" Scythe joked, breathing heavy, but still got a laugh from Yang, Blake, Natsu, Wendy and Ruby.

"Scythe, c'mon sit down, I can tell your shoulder is giving you pain." Ruby stated helping him over to a bench.

"Salutations." The mysterious girl stated.

"Um… hello." Ruby stated before handing Scythe a bottle of water from her pocket.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl smiled.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang questioned again.

"Yes…" The girl stated after a moment of silence.

After using a military martial arts move to get up on her feet. The rest of Team RWBY took a step back before Scythe cocked an eyebrow.

' _She smells a lot like of platinum and oil.'_ Scythe thought inwardly.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." The mysterious girl stated.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before getting an elbow in the gut from Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Scythe." He exclaimed from his seat on the bench.

"Natsu."

"My name's Wendy."

"I'm Gajeel." The iron Dragonslayer stated stepping up behind the group.

"Glad to see you finished up with the police." Scythe chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated.

"You already said that." Weiss stated.

"So I did." Penny exclaims.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss stated.

"Take care friend." Ruby stated.

"She was… weird." Yang exclaimed.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. She's probably not used to making friends. She was probably home schooled with no interaction with any people." Scythe explained trying to refuse Ruby's help.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked before seeing Penny in front of them again.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard that." Yang stated as Weiss tried to figure out how she got from point A to B in five seconds.

"No not you… you." Penny stated walking up to Ruby.

' _Now I smell Dust and electricity on her. What is she?'_ Scythe thought inwardly again.

"Me?" Ruby asked. "I-I don't know I- what I- um, uh-" Ruby stammered.

"You called me friend. Am I really your friend?"

"Uh…" Ruby started, looking over to the other three as they gave her signs saying she should say no. "Ya, sure! Why not?"

Weiss, Blake and Yang all deadpanned before Penny looked Scythe and his team over.

"Sensational." Penny shouted. "Can I be your friend?" Penny questioned.

"I don't mind." Natsu smiled.

"You seem fast, so you're probably pretty powerful, you can hang with us." Gajeel smiled.

"I would actually like that." Wendy smiled.

"Sure, fine with me." Scythe smiled before wincing in pain.

"Scythe, come on all that running reopened your wound." Ruby stated setting him down on another bench.

Scythe sat on the bench and removed the handkerchief from the bullet hole to examine the wound.

"Whoa boy… does anyone have any scrap metal?" Scythe questioned.

"I have some…" Penny stated handing him a few plates of metal.

"Thank you friend." Scythe chuckled before taking the metal in his hand.

Heating up his hand, Scythe had Ruby and the others stand back as the scrap metal melted into liquid in his hand. As soon as it was liquefied, Scythe gently poured it on the wound before it cooled and hardened, covering the wound completely. It took Scythe all his strength to not scream out in pain, he just simply bit down on his badge wallet and drew blood from his gums as he bit hard, trying to bear the pain.

"You alright Scythe?" Ruby asked coming up next to him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Scythe stated gasping in a bit of pain.

"C'mon Scythe, we should get you back to campus." Gajeel stated helping Ruby to lift him up.

"I can help." Penny stated.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny stated.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm combat ready." Penny stated doing a little salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss interjected.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake countered.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss stated. "Wait a minute, if you're fighting in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.

"The who…?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss stated showing a poorly drawn picture of the monkey boy.

"Weiss, he looks more like this." Scythe stated showing his portrait in his note pad. This was far more accurate, almost like a photograph was taken with a pencil.

"How'd you draw that so fast?" Weiss asked.

"I used to do it for my sister all the time." Scythe explained.

"Why do you keep saying rude things about him?" Blake questioned.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person." Blake shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss argued.

"Stop it." Blake shouted.

"Stop what?" Weiss shouted. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat." Blake shouted, clenching her fist.

"Weiss, let me tell you something. Now this is going to hurt you more than me. STOP TAKINING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ALL FAUNUS JUST BECAUSE, YOUR FAMILY IS AT WAR WITH THE WHITE FANG." Scythe explained, shouting the last part.

"What h-how did you…?"

"I did my research on you. I prefer to know more about someone like you so I can decide whether or not I can trust them. I can trust you to a certain level, but when it comes to Faunus, I can't trust you won't leave them for dead if they end up in the cross fire." Scythe explained trying to stand on his own. "Because of how racist you're being, I'm putting you on inactive duty. You will not participate in any missions until such time you have reigned in your behavior towards the Faunus."

Weiss was silent before she stomped off, wanting to be alone.

"That was harsh dude." Yang stated.

"It was the truth. She needed to hear it." Scythe explained.

The argument went on from there between Blake and Weiss until nightfall at the dorms. Scythe was in Team RWBY's dorm as the rest of his team went to their dorms, as he was waiting to take Ruby out on the date he promise, though with how things were going, he wasn't sure if it would be possible.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss exclaimed.

"That is the problem." Blake stated.

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss argued.

"There's no such thing as pure evil." Blake countered. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures."

"People like me?" Weiss asked, sounding offended.

"You're discriminatory." Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim." Weiss countered. "Scythe told you part of why I hate the White Fang, and why I don't particularly like the Faunus. But there's more to it. It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched my family, my friends disappear, board members executed. An entire train car full of dust… stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Oh boohoo for you." Scythe stated.

Weiss turned to him with a questioning glare.

"You think you've had it rough. From the time I was eight I had to take care of an entire farm and ranch. Working night and day just to keep my home, fixing all the machines, taking care of all the sick animals. My parents were killed by wild animals, leaving me and my infant sister alone our entire lives, before WITNESSING my sister's death on her eighth birthday. So compared to that, your past is a playground." Scythe stated. "You're not the only one in the world who's had a difficult childhood, so suck it up. Life is full of pain, misery, bloodshed and loss."

After his rant, Scythe left for his dorm, leaving all of them speechless.

"All Faunus are the same." Weiss stated, not caring what Scythe just said. "The White Fang is a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers. "

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around." Blake shouted.

There was a moment of silence before Blake ran out, through the halls, past Scythe as he gave a heavy sigh realizing that the secret Blake had been keeping was just revealed. He was actually surprised at himself, and his team for keeping their mouths shut for as long as they did. Even more surprised when Blake's own team didn't realize her scent was more animal than human when their senses were turned up to eleven.

Scythe steadily made his way to Gajeel's room and knocked, bringing him out.

"Hey Major, what's up?" Gajeel asked.

"Blake revealed herself." Scythe sighed. "She ran off, you know her scent better than anyone, so I need you to find her."

"On it. Let me get dressed in some actual clothes." Gajeel exclaimed before closing the door.

Not three minutes later Gajeel came out dressed from his pajamas to his uniform. Scythe gave a simple nod before going to his room across the hall.

…Scene Change…

Blake was standing outside in the courtyard at the statue, tears in her eyes. It had been twenty minutes since she ran off from her team. She knew Scythe was going to send someone to look for her. She just stood there, ribbon in hand revealing her cat ears.

 _ **(Que Music… True Colors: Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake)**_

"About time you removed that ribbon." A familiar gruff voice exclaimed.

"How'd you find me so fast Gajeel?" Blake asked not bothering to turn to him.

"I know your scent better than anyone, just one whiff and I knew where you went." Gajeel sighed.

"That seems a little creepy." Blake exclaimed.

"Nah, it might seem that way, but it's actually a dragon thing." Gajeel chuckled.

"I don't want to go back yet Gajeel." Blake stated knowing why he was there.

"I'm not going to make you." Gajeel simply responded. "We can go anywhere in the city for now. I'll stay by your side."

"Wouldn't Scythe be needing you for a mission soon?" Blake asked.

"He's given me as much time as I need to help you through whatever it is you're going through." Gajeel smiled softly.

"I appreciate the gesture Gajeel. If I let you tag along, you have to explain to me what the whole dragon thing is with my scent." Blake said.

"That I can do, and more." Gajeel smiled.

Gajeel held up a pair of keys and jingled them, causing Blake to turn with a questioning look.

"Scythe has given me free reign over Saphira while we're gone. I just gotta return it with a full tank." Gajeel chuckled.

"We are not taking Scythe's 'short cut' this time." Blake said softly, walking past him.

"We'll take a transport bullhead." Gajeel exclaimed as he started to walk with her.

"Gajeel, was there someone special to you back in Fiore?" Blake asked.

"Well, she was shorter than you, she had blue hair, and like you she's a book worm." Gajeel smiled. "But she belonged to someone else, so I was just there to protect her if need be."

"I see." Blake smiled softly. "You're hearts in the right place."

"It wasn't always." Gajeel sighed.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as they got in the car.

"I wasn't always with Fairy Tail, I was with their enemy Phantom Lord. I hurt people, I liked it, and I even hurt the girl I just told you about." Gajeel sighed as he drove off.

"So what changed?" Blake inquired.

"Phantom Lord declared war on Fairy Tail, we lost and not long after that Phantom Lord was forcibly disbanded for breaking the Anti-Guild War Laws, and labeled as a Dark Guild. I ended up living in a scrap yard for a couple weeks."

"That's awful."

"But you know who came to my aid? The Fairy Tail Master. Old coot was persistent, I'll give him that, but in the end he was like a father to all of us." Gajeel smiled softly.

"Why I mean, he would have hated you."

"Well, like Scythe he can't stand to see anyone suffer, and even though he could never truly forgive me, he still accepted me into the Fairy Tail family." Gajeel explained.

"It took a while, but I gained everyone's trust, and I became a better man for it."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Up in the tree's sat a tall muscular figure, listening in with a soft smile on his face hearing Gajeel's story, and jumped down as they drove away.

"He's gonna have one hell of a time explaining the dragon's scent attraction thing." Scythe smiled walking back to the dorms. "But I have a feeling Blake is the same."


	15. Battle at the Docks

Dragons in Remnant-14

Morning came around, and Ruby got up, yawning and stretching her body popping a few joints with a few pops on she could hear. She looked over at the bed diagonally down and across from her, and frowned, Blake still hadn't returned from when she ran off.

"Aw…"

…

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said with a sigh as she, the remainder of her team, and the remainder of Team KNHT walked through the streets of Vale, with Romeo tagging along.

"Gajeel to." Natsu added.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss exclaimed. "Same with Gajeel, he's a big guy, he's probably out partying and getting hammered."

"Weiss come on, she's one of our teammates, and Gajeel is probably out looking for her. Everyone in this group knows that he has a huge crush on her." Yang exclaimed.

"Is she? We all heard what she said. Well except Team KNHT." Weiss exclaimed.

"We already knew she was a Faunus Weiss, don't go dragging us into it." Scythe stated. Scythe had chosen to wear his gear, including his helmet, in case there was a battle nearby.

"Weiss…" Ruby said sternly.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way she's missing and we need to find her along with Gajeel, he's missing to." Yang stated.

"A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses." Weiss added.

"Shut it Ice-Queen." Romeo exclaimed.

"I just hope they're okay." Ruby sighed.

"C'mon Ruby, Gajeel is an Iron Shadow Dragonslayer. Blake is a Shadow Poison Dragonslayer. She might be a little green when using her powers but she's still able to handle herself." Scythe smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

…

At a rooftop coffee shop in Vale, Blake and Gajeel were sitting across from one another with the monkey tailed Faunus from a few days ago sitting between them. They had run in to him not long after they left Beacon and he had hung around them ever since.

Though in the two days, Blake had chosen not to talk a lot, just saying some things here and there.

"So, you two wanna know more about me?" Blake asked putting her cup of tea down.

"Finally she speaks." The monkey stated. "Nearly two days and you've given us nothing but small talk and looks."

"Knock it off Wukong, let her talk." Gajeel exclaimed before drinking more of his coffee.

Blake frowned at Sun Wukong with an agitated look on her face.

"Yeah, like that." Sun exclaimed.

"Sun… Are you familiar with the White Fang? I know Gajeel is." Blake asked.

"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet that hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Sun stated.

"Zip your lips kid, you're gonna regret saying those words." Gajeel sighed motioning for a refill.

Blake waited until the waitress left before she finally spoke up again.

"I was… once a member of the White Fang." Blake stated.

Sun started choking and coughing on his tea as he heard what she said.

"Told you." Gajeel smiled leaning back with his cup.

"Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the White Fang?" Sun asked. "Did you know about this?" He asked turning to Gajeel.

"Of course I knew. Scythe asked me to do background checks on everyone who joined his team the day after our first mission."

"You knew and didn't tell anyone?" Blake asked.

"I told Scythe but that's it. It wasn't my secret to reveal to the world, neither was your Faunus heritage. All of Team KNHT knew you were a Faunus, we just kept our mouths shut and figured you'd talk when you were ready." Gajeel exclaimed.

"Okay getting off track here." Sun stated. "Continue."

"I was a member of the White Fang for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake sighed. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between the humans and Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected discrimination and hate."

"Then things changed when the old leader of the White Fang stepped down and a new power took control right?" Gajeel asked. _'Such as her father being the former leader.'_ Gajeel thought inwardly.

"Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people." Blake stated, not bothering to answer Gajeel's question. "I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, and I actually thought we were making a difference… but it was just a youthful optimist."

"Whoa…" Sun exclaimed.

"Five years ago, our leader stepped down, and took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being turned into organized attacks." Blake explained confirming what Gajeel said. "We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus Labour."

"Such as the Schnee Dust Company." Gajeel sighed.

"The worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals through fear not respect like the White Fang originally wanted." Blake continued. "So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." Blake sighed wiggling her ears, casing the bow on her head to wiggle as well.

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

…

"Blake, Gajeel…" Ruby shouted.

"Blake, Gajeel…" Yang shouted.

"Blake, Gajeel…" Natsu called out.

"Where are you?" Wendy shouted out. "Blake, Gajeel."

"Weiss, you're not helping." Scythe exclaimed as he stopped yelling.

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, would you stop acting like your selfish annoying self for five minutes and help us look for our teammates?" Ruby asked getting up in Weiss's face.

"It was just an idea…" Weiss stated.

"Yeah a bad one." Romeo stated walking past them.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to conclusions." Natsu exclaimed before he went back to calling for Blake and Gajeel.

"I think when we hear it you'll all realize I was right." Weiss stated before receiving a hard smack on the back of the head from Scythe as he walked past her.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny stated.

They all jumped back and turned around to see Penny, wondering how long she'd been following them.

"Augh, Penny where did you come from?" Ruby asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Hey guy's, what are you up to?" Penny asked before noticing Romeo. "Hello I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh hi, I'm Romeo." He said shaking her hand.

"We're looking for our friends Blake and Gajeel." Yang answered Penny's question.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus girl and the piercings man." Penny exclaimed.

"That's them. Have you seen either of them around anywhere?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry no. But I'd be more than happy to help you locate them." Penny smiled. "If you have a picture of those two I can make some missing person's posters and put them up."

"Wait, how did you know Blake was a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… the cat ears." Penny stated.

"What cat ears, she wears a… bow…" Yang stated before she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

There was silence as a tumble weed went past them.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby stated.

"Huh, that's terrible. Don't worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammates." Penny exclaimed grabbing Ruby's shoulders.

' _She is an odd one, isn't she?'_ Scythe thought.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?" Ruby asked, looking behind Penny to see only Scythe and Natsu standing there. The tumbleweed came back from the opposite direction.

"It sure is windy today." Penny exclaimed.

"The others figured it'd be a good idea to split up to find them." Natsu stated.

…

Blake, Sun, and Gajeel were walking down the street wondering around.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind the robberies, they've never needed that much dust before." Blake exclaimed.

"Scythe proved on Friday that it was the Torchwhick guy. Being shot in the shoulder didn't help though. Those two detectives were demoted to beat-cops." Gajeel smiled looking across the street. "There they are now." Gajeel smiled waving to the two demoted cops across the street.

"So what's the plan now?" Sun repeated his question.

"I intercepted a transmission last night on my scroll. Apparently there's something going down at the docks tonight, what's say we go check it out?" Gajeel asked eating an empty can after drinking the last of the soda in it.

"Dude, are you a goat Faunus or something?" Sun asked surprised at what he was doing.

"No, I'm an Iron Shadow Dragonslayer. I can eat all types of metal to regain strength, or if I'm just hungry." Gajeel stated.

"So a Dragon Faunus?"

"How huge is the shipment?" Blake asked interrupting their conversation.

"Huge, like big enough for an army. Big Schnee dust company freighter." Gajeel stated.

…

Later that night, Blake and Sun were currently on top of a freighter crate scoping out the scenery.

"Hey I'm back." Gajeel stated with a plastic bag.

"Good I'm starving." Sun smiled before Gajeel tossed him and Blake each a burger.

"Anything yet?" Gajeel asked as he lied down on the crate beside Blake.

"Nothing yet, they offloaded all the crates from the boat, now they're just sitting there." Blake exclaimed.

As if on que, the sound of an engine running overhead rang in their ears. They looked up just as dirt flew around them, to see a carrier bullhead jet flying overhead, before landing in the empty area. One soldier stepped off and Blake's face paled.

"Oh no." Blake stated.

"Is that them?" Sun questioned.

"Yes. It's them."

"Hold on, there are more coming." Gajeel exclaimed pulling out his collapsed batons.

"Alright, grab the tow cables." The White Fang with the large gun stated.

"You sure this Scythe guy wasn't off with his sniffer?" Sun asked.

"He's never wrong when it comes to someone he's met before. He's gone toe to toe with Torchwhick and sent him packing." Gajeel stated.

"Hey, what's the hold up?"

Out of the bullhead walked the man himself, Roman Torchwhick, though with a bit of a limp in his step.

"See, told you Scythe was right." Gajeel smiled. "But this doesn't make sense, the White Fang working with a human, things don't add up. It's as if they're being forced to work with one another."

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, soooo, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"Blake, we gotta get down there." Gajeel exclaimed before he pulled out a small device and pressed the button on it in an S.O.S Morse Code pattern.

"What is that thing?" Sun asked.

"It's frequency displacer. Puts out a frequency only Scythe can hear." Gajeel explained before charging in with Blake.

…

Scythe's head popped up and turned to the direction of the docks.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"It's Gajeel's displacer, he's calling for back up." Scythe exclaimed grabbing Penny and Ruby by the waists. "Natsu, get on my back and hold tight."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, Scythe?" Ruby asked.

"We're close, so I should be able to make it in one jump."

Scythe crouched down on the ground, putting as much electricity and fire into the jump as possible before he actually jumped into the air, flying high and soaring until they were coming up on the battle that had started.

"Natsu, fastball special." Scythe stated putting Penny over his shoulder.

Natsu grabbed onto Scythe's free hand before he was thrown from midair as Scythe continued to make his landing. Natsu flew toward the ground and enveloped his body in lightning and fire as he landed in the middle of several soldiers with a wicked smiled on his face. Scythe, Penny, and Ruby however, kept on falling, before they were falling through several empty cargo crates before he landed in the one on the concrete ground.

"What the hell was that?" Roman asked, having a sinking feeling in his gut.

From outside the cargo crate all the soldiers and Sun were stunned at what the noise was, waiting in anticipation for it to continue. Gajeel and Blake just smiled when they heard it, knowing who came to their aid.

The outside of the titanium cargo crate was fine, until a large, metal scaled covered fist broke through it and retracted, before two sets of hands went around the edges and the side of the crate was ripped open.

"Oh crap…" Roman exclaimed, with obvious fear in his voice. "Not him again."

After Scythe stepped out of the crate, turbine engines roared overhead revealing two more bullhead jets coming in for a landing.

"Sir, we out number them, we can take them on." One of the White Fang soldiers exclaimed stepping beside Torchwhick.

"Didn't you see the video that went viral from warehouse thirteen?" Torchwhick asked grabbing the man by the collar of his uniform. "Numbers aren't an issue for the big guy, he can take us all out on his own if he wanted to. He's the one everyone has been calling…"

"Captain Knight…" Sun shouted knowing where Roman was going with his ramblings. "I'm a huge fan oh man."

"Roman Torchwhick." Scythe stated. "By order of the Remnant Military, you are under arrest. Surrender quietly or my team and I will use force." Scythe exclaimed showing his badge.

"Crap." Roman stated running for the bullhead. "Get him, everyone in every air ship attack."

Scythe smiled and cracked his neck.

 _ **(Que Music… Libera me from hell (From Gurren Lagann): Cover/Remix~ Hyptoria)**_

"Natsu, you've done your job fall back." Scythe shouted to the pinket.

"Gajeel, Blake, I'm gonna leave the foot-soldiers to you. I'm going after Roman. Call on Penny, the monkey, or Ruby if you end up needing help." Scythe shouted to them.

Blake and Gajeel didn't respond verbally, but gave a quick nod of their heads before they ran in for the fight.

As if practiced before, Gajeel ran ahead of Blake and put his hands together below his waist crating a footstool for Blake.

Once Blake jumped onto his hands, Gajeel threw her into the air, like a springboard.

Blake removed her weapons from her back and started spinning, before she disappeared, literally sinking into the shadows as she landed.

Blake traveled through the shadows as one, moving stealthily before popping back up in a spin motion behind two White Fang foot soldiers, and knocking them out.

Gajeel rammed his way through two more soldiers before joining Blake in battle

The two Dragonslayer's fought back to back, moving as fluidly as the ocean beside them.

"Iron Dragon's Club…" Gajeel shouted transforming his right hand into an iron club.

"Poison Dragon's Venomous Slice…" Blake shouted, her fingernails elongating with purple tint shinning from them.

Thankfully the poison was only lethal to those she intended it for, so Gajeel was safe if he ever caught a whiff of the mist that seeped from her skin.

"Shadow Dragon's…" They both shouted in unison, their arms becoming enveloped in shadow. "Piercing Darkness."

They shot their arms out, and their targets became enveloped in shadows, reliving their worst nightmares over and over again.

"Whoa… they're good." Ruby exclaimed holding her braid in excitement.

Back more in the distance, Scythe was busy fighting a one on one battle with Roman Torchwhick again.

"Miss me?" Scythe asked slicing at Roman with his metal claws.

"Not really." Roman stated, ducking and dodging each slice Scythe sent to him. "I thought you were the silent type."

"Not anymore." Scythe smiled driving his claws into the ground in front of Roman.

"You are the one thing that scares me in this world more than anything." Roman stated firing his cane at point blank range.

"Good to know." Scythe smirked, shaking off the attack

The fight transitioned back to Blake and Gajeel, as they continued to mow down White Fang soldiers.

Two soldiers went running for Gajeel with intent to kill. They swung their swords at him, before their momentum was stopped by Gajeel, with his teeth clamped down on the blades position in an X form.

With a bit more effort, Gajeel snapped the blades, and munched down on the pieces still in his mouth.

"Thanks for the snack. Now I got a fire burning inside me." Gajeel smirked before knocking the two back with a swing of his arms.

Blake meanwhile, was busy using Gambol Shroud in its sickle form, swinging it with precise accurate profession to hit her enemies.

"I tried to use reason to make you see that what the White Fang is doing is wrong." Blake exclaimed as she used the shadows to throw herself into the air.

"I was wrong." Blake exclaimed firing her weapon off, hitting several of her marks.

Blake's eyes became enveloped in blackness as purple mist emitted from the tear ducts.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." Blake shouted before she started falling in a spiral motion.

"Blake." Gajeel shouted.

Blake turned her head and saw he pointed to a tower of cargo crates, on the sides where Scythe and Roman were battling; above them were three foot soldiers with barrels of what she assumed was cold-tar.

"Natsu, Ruby, Penny, help Scythe." Blake shouted landing on the ground.

"He can handle himself." Ruby shouted.

"Not if he's covered in cold-tar." Blake shouted using Gambol Shroud to slice at a White Fang soldier.

"According to my calculations, there's a ninety percent chance that Torchwhick will destroy the ground beneath Scythe after the cold-tar hardens."

That was all the encouragement Ruby and Natsu needed to go help their leader.

Their timing was off though as the White Fang atop the crates dumped the cold-tar over the edge, all three barrels emptying their contents on Scythe, slowing him down.

"Scythe, get that stuff off you quickly." Natsu shouted.

But it was too late.

With Scythe's high temperature from fighting, the cold-tar was able to harden faster, and he became immobile with the amount covering him, as he reached out to punch Roman. It was harder than the titanium crate.

"Can't… move…" Scythe managed to say before several charges landed on the cement around the tar. "Crap…"

The charges went off as Ruby, Penny, and Natsu were about to reach him. The dust cloud blinding them before the sound of breaking stone caught their attention.

They turned their heads to see the concrete breaking before it dropped from the platform with Scythe stuck to is, as it fell in the ocean.

"SCYTHE…" Ruby shouted.

Blake and Gajeel turned their heads to see what happened, and when they saw it. Their aura's changed becoming monstrous.

A White Fang soldier ran for Blake, swinging a battle axe as her head was turned. Without looking, she raised her hand, and caught the blade not caring if her hand was cut.

Blake turned her head to the White Fang soldier to show that the darkness and mist from her eyes had increased, spreading to what looked like cracks leading from her eyes to her cheek bones.

Gajeel was no better. His eyes were completely covered over in a glimmering silver, with black mist seeping from the tear ducts, similar crack lines formed under his eyes down to his cheekbones, with his fangs showing.

Gajeel and Blake jumped from their opponents, and went back to back, a purple mist and silver sparks flying from their feet as they did so.

"Ruby, look." Penny stated gaining her friend's attention.

Ruby looked behind her to see a familiar sight. She recognized it from the video Velvet took of Ruby and Scythe on their first date.

"Aura Unification?" Ruby questioned as silver flames enveloped the area, including the ocean, turning it into a magical view of violet and silver.

Blake and Gajeel's eyes were still blocked by the colors of their first elements, with the colors of their second elements seeping from their tear ducts in the form of mist, but they fought, as if sensing where their next targets were.

"It would appear, that their feelings for each other are mutual." Penny stated

' _No doubt Velvet is catching all of this on one of her drones.'_ Ruby thought.

Blake jumped over three White Fang soldiers who were still dazed as to what was happening.

She used Gambol Shroud, imbedding the blade in the ground, using it to sling herself to and around the three confused Faunus, wrapping them up in the ribbon before throwing them into the air with as much force as possible, before Gajeel jumped up beside them and slammed an iron scaled fist down on them. Hitting one of them in the stomach sent all three to the ground, knocking them out.

"They're fighting in perfect harmony, as if they've been doing so for years." Natsu exclaimed in awe.

"That's the thing with Aura Unification, the instant it activates, is when their instincts become one." Penny stated.

Blake and Gajeel bumped backs once more, in doing so, silver and emerald-green flames enveloped from their bodies, when the flames died down. Ruby, Natsu, and Penny, were staring at two completely different people.

Blake's hair was now in a ponytail at the base of her head, with a violet hair band, and a skull on it, keeping it together. Her kimono had gone from sleeved to sleeveless and was now more form fitting, hugging her curves for more flexibility. The dress length was lessened and only reached down to between her knees. She now bore violet snake like swirls on her cheeks, and her ribbon was now loosely tied around her neck, and connected to the hair band, revealing her cat ears.

Gajeel's uniform had altered as well. Going from a long sleeved shirt to a short sleeved shirt that reached from his shoulders to his biceps and triceps. His hair grew a little longer, and the scales covering his body became shinier, more defined and noticeable. The gloves on his hands grew into gauntlets made of fabric, gaining a more metallic shine to them.

On both their backs, the Fairy Tail Emblems and designs around them, shined bright illuminating them from behind.

"Just like my transformation with Scythe." Ruby exclaimed going wide eyed, marvelling at the beauty.

Blake went for a running start before she slammed her knee into one of the White Fang soldier's faces, sending him flying with a broken nose, and a concussion towards the hole Scythe fell through.

"These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder." Roman exclaimed racing for his ship, before he was stopped by Sun.

"Where do you think you're going you monster?" Sun growled.

Gajeel slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to shake with the magic energy he put in it.

"Whoa, what is this an earthquake?" Torchwhick asked as he unsteadily tried to balance himself.

"With Aura Unification, one's personal power levels are at an all-time high until they are snapped out of their trance." Penny stated realizing that the quake was a result of the unification.

Blake jumped on Gajeel's shoulders and leapt into the air, before both she and Gajeel puffed out their cheeks, as they prepared to roar.

"Iron-Shadow…" Gajeel shouted.

"Shadow-Poison…" Blake shouted still up in the air.

"ROAR…"

The unification of their roars created a bigger chain reaction that none of the people there ever saw.

The momentum of Blake's roar sent her higher into the sky, she only started to fall back down after the roar finished.

"She won't be able to survive a fall like that." Ruby shouted seeing how high Blake went.

Ruby ran up and along the sides of the cargo crates, running fast to catch Blake.

However, someone beat her to the punch, or more accurately, the jump.

After hearing Ruby shout about Blake not surviving the fall, Gajeel was snapped awake from his unification dream. When he used his magic to jump, the landscape returned to normal.

"Blake, snap out of it." Gajeel stated shaking her.

"Huh, Gajeel?" Blake asked, her eyes returning to normal.

"C'mon, let's finish this fight the right way." Gajeel smiled, before he sucked both him and Blake into a nearby shadow, making the landing softer by 75%.

Blake and Gajeel jumped out of the shadows surprising the remainder of the White Fang. Unfortunately with the confusion, it was the opportunity needed for Roman Torchwhick to escape.

"So long suckers." Torchwhick shouted flying off in a jet.

From out of the deep blue, came a speeding projectile, which hit Torchwhick's jet, knocking it off course before it readjusted itself.

"Damn, he got away again." Scythe sighed pulling himself onto the docks before catching his shield as it flew back to him.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

With Torchwhick gone, the rest of the White Fang soldiers were easy pickings, and were bound with chains as the police arrived.

Not long after, Weiss, Yang, Romeo, and Wendy arrived. Ruby saw them and went to intercept Weiss.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing to us, she doesn't exactly wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute and, she and Gajeel performed a flawless Aura Unification so now she doesn't have to hide who she really is and…" Weiss just ignored Ruby by walking past her while Yang, Wendy, and Romeo stopped next to the female Etherion Dragonslayer.

"Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with…"

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked interrupting Blake. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that twelve hours I've decided… I don't care." Weiss exclaimed pausing for effect.

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore right?"

"No I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upupupupup… I don't want to hear it." Weiss interrupted again. "All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some… someone else, or your crush."

Blake blushed madly, having Weiss admit in words Blake's crush on Gajeel. She was happy Weiss wasn't racist towards Sun for being a Faunus. She had a feeling Scythe and the other had a hand in that while she and Gajeel were gone.

"Of course…" Blake smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah Team RWBY is back together." Ruby shouted with a smile pumping her fists into the air.

"So is Team KNHT." Natsu cheered as they all came in for a group hug.

"So are the Guardians." Scythe chuckled.

"The Guardians?" Yang asked.

"The team name for all eight of us." Scythe explained.

"Uh… Mr.-Mr. Knight…" Sun stated gaining Scythe's attention after the group hug ended.

"Can I help you?" Scythe asked.

"Hey, where's Penny?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. But I am a huge fan and I have watched all the videos from the blog based on you multiple times, I've even gotten your logo tattooed." Sun explained showing Scythe the Fairy Tail Emblem tattooed on his left shoulder blade.

"Hmmm…" Scythe stated cupping his chin.

…

"You did what?" Ruby asked as she, and the rest of the Guardians were gathered in Team RWBY's dorm.

"I purchased a tattoo gun, and because Ms. Adel here has the steadiest hands with a pen I know, she's agreed to give us all, the Guardian's emblem." Scythe explained, motioning to his guest.

"It won't be free though." Coco stated.

"I can afford it." Scythe sighed.

"Alright, so, first thing's first, where am I putting the emblem on each of you, and who's my first kanvas?" Coco asked pulling her sun glasses down a bit, a small sly smile to her face.


	16. An unknown family

Dragons in Remnant-15

Deep in the far reaches of the unknown places in Mistral, there stood a palace with the White Fang flag flapping in the wind. Behind those walls, were countless White Fang soldiers, all sitting around watching a rerun of a news broadcast from the kingdom of Vail.

" _In recent news, the video of that Faunus saving a human child has turned the tides of the Faunus oppression act. Government officials are talking over their opinions of the Faunus race, and are deeply considering, did they misjudge the Faunus just because they look different?"_ The anchor-man stated.

"I see, is there any word on what is happening with the oppression act?" A woman asked.

This woman was Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang, and a tiger Faunus.

"One of our posts in Vail has received a message. There was a vote in the entire kingdom. Drastically changed from last time. The vote was on the humans thoughts of Faunus." One soldier exclaimed opening his scroll. "The two questions were, 1: I believe the Faunus should be treated like equals, not animals. 2: I believe the Faunus should be locked away and caged like the animals they are."

"Any word from Adam's division?" Sienna asked.

"None ma'am. It's been nearly a month since their last report." Another soldier exclaimed.

"What were the results on the tally?" A Faunus man asked, leaning against the side of the throne.

"90% of the population in the kingdom of Vail voted for question one. While 10% still seem to be discriminate about the Faunus race." The first White Fang soldier explained.

"The people have changed their opinions about Faunus that much over a single video?" The Faunus beside Sienna asked.

"Calm yourself Shiro, I'm sure there's a good explanation to it." Sienna sighed.

"If I may your grace, it wasn't just because of the one video from the news. Have a look." The White Fang soldier exclaimed using his scroll to make Velvet's blog appear on the screen before Sienna.

"What is this?" Shiro asked.

"It is a blog dedicated to this 'Scythe' character." The soldier exclaimed. "All the videos on it are of his acts of heroism. There's even a couple about his everyday life. It would appear he's a student of Beacon Academy."

"Huh, isn't that were your ex-girlfriend now works brother?" Sienna asked Shiro.

"Glynda and I haven't spoken since… since the day we lost our son." Shiro exclaimed turning his body away from Sienna.

"You mean the one you were framed for killing sixteen years ago?" Sienna asked.

"If I may your grace… be so bold. I did some digging into this person and some of the police got a sample of his blood from a later on battle." The soldier exclaimed bringing up some files. "It would appear, he's… related to Ms. Goodwitch, the personal assistant of Beacons Headmaster Professor Ozpin."

Shiro's head spun around so fast, Sienna thought it would have given him whiplash, at hearing this news. He motioned for him to enhance an image of Scythe. Upon closer inspection, he saw Scythe's arms, and neck covered in crimson tiger stripes. Same as his.

"Shiro, you don't think…" Sienna started.

"I need to see him, to confirm if it's him or not." Shiro exclaimed. "Prepare a personal transport, I'm going alone."

"How are you going to know if it's him?" Sienna asked, but her brother was already gone, and out the door ignoring her question. "Be careful brother…" Sienna exclaimed.

…

"Achoo." Scythe shouted sneezing as he finished up the morning training with the Guardians.

"You doing alright big guy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. Alright everyone hit the showers, we've got classes to get to in three hours, and I want to be able to get some breakfast before then." Scythe chuckled.

"Sir." All seven of them said saluting him.

"First I wanna asked how everyone is doing. I know the tattoo thing was kind of a shocker. I just wanna make sure no one felt pressured in getting one. You had a choice if you wanted one or not." Scythe exclaimed.

"I've been wanting one." Natsu smiled. The tattoo on his left shoulder, in hot-rod red and golden yellow.

"I always wanted to get some more body art." Gajeel chuckled. The tattoo on his right forearm, in obsidian black and silver.

"I'm fine with it. I actually like it." Wendy stated cutely. The tattoo right under her guildmark, in sky blue and ice blue.

"I've been trying to save up for one for a while, I just haven't been able to decide what I wanted yet." Yang states. The tattoo on the small of her back, in bloodstone red, and golden yellow.

"It's all right. I actually thought it was a good idea." Blake smiled. The tattoo on her right shoulder, in obsidian black and lavender violet.

"I'm fine with it, I'm just not sure how my father will react to it." Weiss sighs. The tattoo on her left collar bone in silver and winter blue.

"I'm good, I actually wanted one to." Ruby chimes in. Her tattoo on the right side of her abdomen, in jet black and scarlet red, in the same location as Cana's guildmark, only on the opposite side.

"Well, good to hear that you all didn't feel pressured by it." Scythe smiles. The tattoo on his back between the shoulder blades in blood red, and obsidian black.

"Where'd you get the idea to use the old White Fang Emblem mixed with the Fairy Tail Emblem for the Guardians Emblem?" Blake asked.

"Well, I had thought about it, and I wanted something that represented both peace and power, the Fairy Tail Emblem symbolizes power because it's the strongest guild in Fiore, and the old White Fang Emblem symbolizes peace because the Faunus wanted nothing but equality in a peaceful way before they went to more terrifying measures, and becoming a Faunus Terrorist group." Scythe explained.

"So how'd you put them together?" Wendy asked.

"I had both drawn them out and accidentally spilt some water on them when they over lapped. That gave me the idea, and I redrew both of them as one, with the Fairy Tail Emblem smaller and on the side on the head of the tiger on the White Fang Emblem."

Scythe and the rest of the guardians went to the showers, in the P.E training room. Not long after Scythe cleaned up, he got a buzz on his scroll, from his mom.

"Hey I'll see you later, tell the others I went to see my mom." Scythe told Natsu and Gajeel.

"Alright." Natsu smiled.

Scythe left for Ozpins office. Traveling down the halls. Scythe felt a chill go down his spine. He felt like someone was watching him. He turned around, but there was nobody there. When he got to the elevator, Scythe felt the eerie presence again.

"Alright, who's there?" Scythe asked turning around, to find no one behind him. "Quit hiding, I know you're there."

From out of the shadows of a pillar approached, Cardin Winchester.

"Hey Freak, I owe you for that beating you gave me." Cardin stated.

"Seriously? Cardin we're literally right under Ozpin's office where he and my mom are waiting for me." Scythe sighed turning back to the elevator doors.

"Whys that? Your mom going to tell you the truth about her past?" Cardin teased.

"You don't know anything about her, Cardin; so just shut your lips." Scythe sighed.

"C'mon, did Ozpin call your slut of a mom up for a good time, and wanted to…"

Cardin was interrupted as Scythe flashed out of vision and reappeared right in front of him, ready to strike him down with a fist to the gut, sending the bully flying down the hall, and breaking the wall he landed in, revealing a surprised Oobleck on the other side.

"Cardin, a word of advice." Oobleck explained, quickly solving what happened. "His mother is Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's assistant, she wouldn't be so merciful if the roles were reversed and you insulted her son. Which reminds me. Detention Mr. Winchester."

"For what?" Cardin groaned in pain as he sat up.

"For skipping my class three weeks in a row. Detention for you is the same amount of time." Oobleck explained. "Three weeks."

"What about him?" Cardin asked, as Scythe entered the elevator.

"He's a Major in the Remnant Military my dear lad. If I were to give him detention he would not be able to go on missions assigned to him by General Ironwood." Oobleck stated. "Besides, you're lucky he went easy on you for insulting his mother like you did. If he went total dragon warrior on you, we wouldn't be having this conversation due to you being unconscious to major blood-loss and your missing limbs."

…

"Hey, what's up?" Scythe asked as he entered the office to find Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda, Pyrrha, an older looking man with dark skin, a cul-de-sac on his head and a white beard in a lab coat, and a young girl with crimson and silver tipped hair, about Romeo's age standing between Pyrrha and the scientist looking man.

"There's something we need to discuss with you young man." Glynda exclaimed, seeming not too pleased with him.

' _What did I do to deserve this harsh look mom?'_ Scythe asked noticing the cold glare she was giving him.

"Please Miss. Goodwitch, he had no idea about it, it was all my idea." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Scythe asked as the young girl came up to him with slight curiosity on her face, before it broadened into a smile.

"Hi, my name is Scarlet Knight, it's nice to meet you Papa." The girl exclaimed bowing a bit.

Scythe's blood ran cold and his heart felt like it skipped a beat as his eyes became blank and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Scarlet no…" The professor exclaimed. "Sorry, my name is Professor Polendina, this here is… well she already introduced herself."

What the professor said didn't help any as Scythe was leaning backwards before Pyrrha rushed behind him with her arms out, but it was futile as Scythe fell forwards, causing Scarlet and Professor Polendina to rush to the side.

"Why is it that if I'm behind him when he faints he falls forward?" Pyrrha questioned as she started to pick him up. "Oh he's so heavy."

"Well he is three hundred pounds of pure muscle, of course he's going to be heavy." Glynda exclaimed using her semblance to pick up her son. "Looks like you weren't trying to cover for him. He really did have no clue that you went and did this."

"Why don't we wake him up before we continue this conversation?" Ozpin sighed.

Ironwood reached into his pocket and pulled out a strong smelling salt. He uncapped it and held it under Scythe's nose only for a second before he jolted awake.

"Ow, why does my face feel like I got hit with a steel girder?" Scythe groaned putting a hand to his aching head.

"You fainted forwards and hit your face against the floor." Ironwood stated putting the smelling salts away.

"Do you always carry smelling salts with you?" Glynda asked.

"Not usually, however I had a feeling we'd need them to wake your son up after getting the news." Ironwood smiled slightly.

"Last thing I remember is…" Scythe stopped talking as he looked over to see Scarlet standing beside him with curiosity in her eyes. "How did this happen?" Scythe groaned putting his head in his hands.

"I can explain that." Pyrrha sighed. "Remember that rose made of scales you gave me the day before initiation?"

Scythe slowly looked up at her with a glare.

"I might have sent it to Atlas Professor Polendina, calling in a favor he owed me." Pyrrha exclaimed shuddering a bit.

"Let me guess, you also provided your DNA?" Scythe asked.

"Um… yes… but it wasn't compatible with yours." Pyrrha stated.

"Well who the flip provided the other DNA sample to create a daughter for me?" Scythe groaned.

"Not just a daughter…" Professor Polendina exclaimed.

Scythe looked at him turning his head fast enough to make a few vertebra in his neck pop, loud enough for everyone to hear and cringe at.

"Scarlet, where's your brother?" Ironwood asked realizing there was one person missing.

Scarlet pointed up and they all followed her direction and saw a young man with jet black hair with a violet skunk-stripe down the right side of his bangs, hanging upside down from the ceiling by his boots.

"Get down here right now young man." Glynda exclaimed using her semblance to pull him down.

Scythe felt like he was going to faint again as he saw that the boy was around five years old and had a bright smile on his face.

"Daddy." The boy exclaimed.

"Crimzon don't run off like that." Scarlet stated.

"Sorry sissy." Crimzon exclaimed as Glynda gently put him on the ground. Crimzon ran around the room before running back to Scarlet and hugging her leg.

"Again, I repeat my question, who mothered the children?" Scythe asked his face going ghostly white.

"Uh… well… I needed some more DNA and Pyrrha's wasn't very… compatible with your unique biology, there were only a few who were and one of them… happened to be around you at the time…" Professor Polendina exclaimed.

"I really hope Velvet isn't recording this." Scythe groaned. "Who was it?"

"It was young Miss. Rose." Ironwood exclaimed.

Scythe's face went even whiter as he heard what the General said.

"This can't be happening." Scythe groaned.

"Unfortunately, it is. You wanna break the news to Ruby, or should I?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just, let me think on this for a…"

Scythe stopped when he heard the elevator ding. He turned around to see Crimzon had opened it and it was about to close with him in it.

Scythe's eyes bugged out as he raced for the elevator, but it was much too late.

"Just great." Scythe groaned running for a window. "Mom, open the window."

Glynda used her semblance to shatter the window pane, which gave Scythe what he needed. An exit.

"Scythe, what are you…?"

Pyrrha's question was instantly answered when Scythe jumped out head first.

Everyone in there, including Ozpin, rushed to the window and looked out to see Scythe falling to the concrete ground bellow.

"I didn't think he'd be suicidal after hearing the news." Professor Polendina exclaimed.

To their astonishment, Scythe landed on the concrete, and not a drop of blood was on the ground before he went running towards the ground floor elevator door.

"Wow, he's invincible."

Meanwhile, Scythe was racing to the elevator door, only to find it open and void of anyone.

"Crap, where'd he go?" Scythe groaned, looking around. Scythe wasn't familiar enough with his scent to try and locate him using his nose, so he decided to do it the old fashion way.

He went running down the halls, looking everywhere. If Crimzon was anything like him, then he knew that the five year old already unlocked his magic.

"Wee." Scythe heard a childish voice call out.

Scythe ran in the direction of where he heard the voice and saw an unpleasant sight. Cardin was holding Crimzon upside down by one leg. It seemed obvious his aura had healed any injuries he sustained from Scythe's attack.

"What the hell is a little kid freak like you doing in these halls?" Cardin questioned.

Upon closer inspection, Scythe noticed Crimzon did inherit some of his draconic features, such as scales and reptilian eyes.

"Oh well, might as well put you back where freaks like you belong." Cardin sighed walking to a trashcan.

Scythe growled and run up behind Cardin. He put a hand on the armored boy's shoulder and turned him around with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Freak?" Cardin asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Daddy." Crimzon shouted seeing Scythe.

Cardin's eyes widened when he heard that. Scythe grabbed Crimzon by the underarms and held him close before Crimzon crawled over his shoulder and settled on his back with his head poking out from over Scythe's shoulder.

"Hey listen… I had no idea…" Cardin was unable to finish his statement as Scythe picked him up by the waist and slammed him down head first into the trashcan that the bully was about to put Crimzon in.

"Hahaha, again, again." Crimzon smiled clapping his hands together.

"Don't go running off like that, you're lucky I got here before anything could happen to you." Scythe sighed putting a hand on Crimzon's head.

"I'm sorry daddy." Crimzon sighed a little down.

Scythe sighed and walked back to the elevator. Once he returned to Ozpin's office, Scythe pulled Crimzon off his back and sat down, with his son on his lap leaning against his chest.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, there's not really much I can do. I mean I've got to take care of my kids, even though I'm not ready to be a dad." Scythe sighed.

"Um, Mr. Knight, I would recommend you brace yourself." Ozpin exclaimed, his view switching from the elevator to Scythe several times.

Scythe turned around and his face paled when he saw who was standing there in the open elevator. Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long, both of them looked extremely unpleased.

"Uh, hi guy's." Scythe exclaimed skeptically.

"What's this I hear about my little princess being a mother?" Tai asked.

Glynda used her semblance to hold them in place before they would walk towards Scythe and harm him.

"Let me explain from the beginning." Pyrrha sighed.

…

"WHAT?" The remainder of Team JNPR, Team RWBY, minus Ruby, and the remainder of Team KNHT shouted.

They were all sitting in Scythe's room, Crimzon sitting on the floor playing with some blocks and Scarlet sitting on his bed, drawing.

"You heard right, these kids of mine were created in a lab. I wasn't even aware of them until this morning." Scythe sighed.

"Ruby is the mom?" Yang asked. She seemed to be taking this a lot better than Scythe thought she would, then again, he explained to them how the kids were created before telling them who their mother was.

"Yeah, my guess is her DNA was the only one compatible with mine because she's the only other Etherion Dragonslayer. Pyrrha explained to me that she mailed Ruby's DNA to Professor Polendina after our teams were assigned." Scythe sighed. "I mean I'm not too big on the idea of being a parent right now but, hey, I'll deal with the cards I'm dealt."

"How did Dad and uncle Qrow take the news?" Yang inquired.

"Well once Pyrrha explained to them what she did and why, they took it a little better. Relieved to know I didn't do anything to Ruby." Scythe sighed.

"Why did she do it?" Weiss asked.

"Well, at the time, I told Pyrrha I was the last Dragon Faunus in Remnant. She told me she did it to make sure my species of Faunus didn't go extinct."

"Her heart was in the right place, but her actions were in the wrong." Jaune sighed.

"In a sense."

"So, have you told Ruby yet?" Blake asked.

"No, Pyrrha's actually doing that right now."

As if on que, Ruby came rushing in and was up front with Scythe.

"What in the world is this, I'm a mom and you don't bother to tell me?" Ruby shouted, shaking Scythe by the collar of his shirt.

"I figured Ruby would take it somewhat well." Yang smiled.

"Why?" Natsu inquired.

"Well, Ruby has always wanted to be a mom, and when we were both still at Signal, Ruby would stuff a pillow under her shirt and pretend she's pregnant whenever we went to bed." Yang chuckled.

"YANG…" Ruby shouts, her face going red.

Crimzon looks up and spots Ruby before he stands up and runs at her, grabbing her leg in a big hug.

"Mommy." Crimzon smiles rubbing his cheek against her leg.

"Well, looks like he knows who is mother is." Scythe chuckled regaining his bearings after Ruby shook him about.

"Oh, you're just so cute." Ruby smiled bringing Crimzon into her arms. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back as they rubbed their cheeks together.

"Alright I think that's enough."

Everyone turned to see Ironwood and Professor Polendina standing in the doorway, with Pyrrha between them.

"Scythe. They're going to take Scarlet and Crimzon back to Atlas." Pyrrha exclaimed rubbing her arm.

"What?" Ruby asked holding Crimzon tightly.

"Scythe is not in control of what happens to them. We are." Professor Polendina exclaimed. "We created them in our labs, and we intend to use them however we see fit."

"You're going to take them away, and use them… as weapons." Scythe growled, realizing what he was talking about.

"No." Ruby exclaimed putting her arms around Crimzon.

"We use them as how we see fit. Now hand them over."

"You created them from mine and Ruby's DNA which means they are our kids." Scythe shouted putting his arms out in a defensive manner. "What the hell gives you the right to use them as weapons?"

"Let's put an end to this nonsense." Professor Polendina sighed.

He removed a sonic wave emitter from his pocket and pressed the activation button, everyone including Pyrrha covered their ears as the sonic waves were sent off.

"If you do this…" Scythe growled. "You're declaring war on me and the Guardians. You know how I fight. Nothing will stop me."

After everyone else in the room passed out, Scythe held his ground, moving slowly towards the two men. Ironwood looked like he was trying to convince the professor to stop.

"You don't know what you're doing Polendina, he's serious. Why are you so hell bent on using those kids as weapons?" Ironwood asked.

"They are the key to Atlas's victory against the Grimm. We don't have any more of Scythe's DNA, or Miss. Rose's. We need these two in our arsenal." Professor Polendina sighed.

While they were talking, Scythe edged closer, and wrapped his hand around the sonic emitter, surprising Professor Polendina, as he had blood coming out of his ears.

"You want my kids… You. Can't. Have. Them." Scythe punctuated as he destroyed the sonic emitter in his grasp.

Before Scythe could do anything else, Professor Polendina pulled out a gun and shot Scythe in the left shoulder.

With how weak Scythe was from the sonic emitter, he passed out, from the pain the bullet caused.

…

" _Scythe… WAKE UP…"_ Glave's voice rang in his head.

Scythe's eyes widened in shock as he sat straight up, feeling the pain in his shoulder ebb away. He dug into it and removed the bullet. He remembered all that had happened and looked over to the bed to see both Crimzon and Scarlet gone.

"No." Scythe growled.

He slammed his fist against the wall. As he looked down in despair, he saw a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and opened it finding that it was a note written to him by Ironwood with a tracker wrapped inside it.

' _ **Scythe… follow the tracker, it will lead you to Polendina's lab. I put a tracer on him when I tried to stop him from taking Crimzon and Scarlet. I know you have no reason to trust my words, but I'm asking you as a friend, please listen to my message. Signed General James Ironwood.'**_

Scythe stood up as he finished with reading the note, he looked at the tracker and clenched his fist tight. He strapped the tracker onto his wrist and ran down the hall before putting his ear piece in to talk while he prepared. He dialed up his mom's number as he made his way to the Guardians jet.

"Scythe's, what's going on? Are you all right? Several Faunus students are complaining about their ears hurting from a noise only they could hear." Glynda exclaimed answering her scroll.

"I'm fine." Scythe lied, having felt the dried blood from his ears. "Professor Polendina took Crimzon and Scarlet. He's going to turn them into weapons."

"Does Ironwood know about this?" Glynda asked sounding shocked.

"He does, though he tried to stop Polendina, from making it happen. Polendina used a sonic emitter on me and everyone else who was gathered in my room. Ironwood managed to leave a tracker for me, so I could go after Crimzon and Scarlet." Scythe explained as he put his gear on.

"The sonic emitter must explain why all the student's ears are hurting." Glynda explained. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after them." Scythe stated switching from his ear piece to the communication device in his helmet as he put it on. "I'm going to make Polendina pay for this." He exclaimed putting his shield on his back.

"You somewhat remind me of your father." Glynda said.

Scythe could practically hear the pain on her face and in her voice as she said that.

"Be careful. I know you've only known your kids for a day, but please don't be reckless." Glynda pleaded.

"I can't promise anything." Scythe stated. "The only thing I can promise is the safe return of your grandkids."

"I'm never gonna get used to that." Glynda chuckled.

Scythe left the forge and went to the main cockpit, he sat in the pilot's seat flipping a few switches before detaching a mini jet from the rest of the jet. The mini jet hung in the air as Scythe synced the tracker with the mini jet's navigation system.

Scythe looked behind the seat looking at the bags of gear he brought along.

"I'll contact you as soon as I get back. When the others wake up, tell them I'm off saving my family." Scythe growled disconnecting the conversation.

Scythe waited until the tracker was locked on a single location before entering the coordinates in and jumped the jet into Mock-3. Scythe took the time to steel his nerves and gain his bearings. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he used his Sky-Godslayer magic to seal the wound.

Within five minutes of traveling at Mock-3, Scythe had made it to a mountain base where he saw several Atlesian Guards posted. He could tell they were only androids, so he wouldn't feel bad about what he was about to do.

Scythe set the jet on Auto Pilot and jumped out of the cockpit landing on the ground, using his Grimm Metal claws to decapitate the android guards. But he was too late in preventing the alarm from sounding.

 _ **(Que Music… I'd come for you: Nickelback)**_

Scythe slammed his fists into the steel doors and pried it open. He looked up through the forcefully opened door and saw legions of androids at the door with their blasters aimed for him.

"Out of my way." Scythe shouted revealing his claws again.

Scythe ran into the horde of android soldiers. He used his claws to cleave several into pieces.

Scythe stopped in his tracks as he felt several fire Dust ammunitions hit him.

"I'm not messing around." Scythe shouted, a look of absolute rage and fire in his eyes.

Scythe ignited his claws on fire before swiping them down, sending a wave of claw shaped fire at the androids shooting at him.

Scythe continued to race through the horde of androids, cutting down any that got in his way. Since he spent a little more time with his kids, he was now familiar with their scents.

"This way." Scythe stated following their scents down a hall.

Scythe used his lightning Dragonslayer magic to run down the halls at super-fast speeds.

He caught their scents up close as he saw them being escorted by a couple of androids to what he assumed was their holding cells. He saw that their arms were held behind their backs, by a pair of energy cuffs.

"Get down." He shouted.

"Papa?" Scarlet asked turning to see him.

"Daddy." Crimzon shouted trying to run to him, but was stopped by an android guard forcefully pulling him back, causing him some pain.

"Get your filthy hands off my son." Scythe shouted, his face right in front of the androids.

Scarlet had ducked down and used her teeth to pull Crimzon down by his shirt just as Scythe leapt over them, and sliced the androids in half with his claws.

"Papa." Scarlet smiled as she and Crimzon ran up to him, their hands still behind their backs.

"Daddy." Crimzon shouted. Both of them were crying as they fell into his embrace.

"Hold still you guys." Scythe smiled reaching down with both his hands. He grabbed the metal parts of the energy cuffs with his hands and smashed them with a simple squeeze.

"Wow." Scarlet smiled bringing her hands up from behind her back.

"Let's get out of here." Scythe stated.

Crimson jumped on Scythe's back and went under his father's shield for comfort.

Scythe led the way out of the tunnels and found that there were still android soldiers heading for him.

"Crimzon, daddy's just gonna remove his shield for a minute." Scythe exclaimed grabbing his shield.

Scythe threw his shield as hard as he could, enveloping it in obsidian black and crimson flames.

"Ka-boom." Scythe stated with a small smile. Once the shield made contact with the first android, the combined dragon and holy flames erupted into an explosion destroying all the androids that stood in their path.

Scythe pulled Scarlet by the arm as he ran by and picked up his shield, putting it back over Crimzon. He led them to a ladder that went to the landing dock on top of the mountain.

There they met the last of the resistance. Professor Polendina was standing in front of the self-landed jet, holding a gun aimed for Scythe's head.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"End of the line Mr. Knight." Professor Polendina stated.

"Kids, stay behind me." Scythe stated motioning for Scarlet to stay back. "Scarlet, take your brother."

"I'm not letting you walk out of here with those weapons Mr. Knight." Polendina sighed pulling back the firing hammer on his six-shooter. "How you found this place so quickly is beyond me."

"I had a little help." Scythe growled.

"You know it's not very smart to come unprepared." Polendina stated.

"I am prepared." Scythe stated his eyes glowing gold as he dropped his shield to the ground. "This is a form, I was hoping I'd never let my children see if I ever had any."

Polendina stared in shock as Scythe's cheeks became covered in scales, and his teeth became fangs. Scarlet could see his back as two protrusions started to push out from his shoulder blades. She gasped when she saw that they were two dragon wings, about the size of a dorm bed each, covered in black and red scales protruded, with a leathery material between the bones of the wings. Scarlet and Crimzon looked down his back and saw a tail with the same pattern as his wings grow from his backside. His eyes were continuing to glow a golden hue as the vertebra on his spine and tail grew razor sharp spikes.

"This is my partial transformation." Scythe growled, his voice deeper and darker like a demons.

Polendina was shaking in fear as he saw what Scythe had turned into, and fired his gun until all six Dust bullets were fired.

Scythe's scales deflected them easily, and he rushed over to Polendina. He grabbed the professor's head and slammed it into the ground.

"You're Penny's father right? I'm a friend of hers. So don't think that this is the end for you." Scythe growled.

He turned his head towards his kids and motioned for them to get aboard the jet. Scarlet grabbed her father's shield and raced onto the mini jet, with Crimzon in her other arm.

"If I ever find you anywhere near my kids again, you're going to experience, firsthand, how protective a dragon is of their offspring." Scythe growled letting go of the professor's head.

Scythe reverted back to his normal form and closed the cockpit before he took off, in the mini jet, leaving Professor Polendina too stunned to talk.

…

"That was awesome papa." Scarlet shouted bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You… weren't scared?" Scythe asked.

"No, that was amazing." Scarlet smiled.

Scythe put the jet on Auto Pilot and walked over to where Crimzon and Scarlet were sitting. He opened one of the bags that he brought and emptied the contents of it.

"These were meant for your mother. Though they're too small for her, I think they'll fit you just right." Scythe exclaimed looking at his kids. Crimzon was fast asleep, curled up in the chair he sat in with his father's shield covering him.

The contents of the bag were armbands, shin guards, and a breastplate and backplate, and a helmet similar to his. All made of Grimm Metal.

"How come they're too small for mom?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, I didn't really know your moms sizes, so I just took a guess at them. When she tried them on, we found they're too small for her. So she gave me her sizes and I'm currently in the process of making some new ones." Scythe smiled putting the helmet on her. "There, perfect fit."

Scythe looked into Scarlet's eyes and they looked like they were still full of fear from when she was about to be turned into a weapon.

"I know it's scary, the feeling of being powerless. It's not something you can easily walk away from." Scythe sighed sitting next to her and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Does it get any easier?" Scarlet asked crossing her arms in a self-hug.

"Honestly, that all depends on you." Scythe chuckled pulling her in a little closer. "You don't know this, but a few months ago, I was a mute."

"A mute, really?" Scarlet asked.

"Mm-hmm, can you guess who the one to break my seal of silence was?" Scythe asked.

"Grandma Glynda?" Scarlet asked taking her helmet off.

"Nope."

"Grandpa Tai?"

"Uh-uh…"

"Mom?"

"There you go. But in all honesty, she only had a hand in it. What really happened, was I relived my greatest nightmare all over again in my dreams." Scythe sighed. "But being powerless, doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you lack the necessities to get the job done. You're strong, you and your brother. I could tell when you turned to me back in the lab that you had kept hope that someone would come and rescue you. That was strength, the strength to have courage and never give up."

"But can I really be as strong as you Papa?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't strive to be a better me." Scythe sighed knowing what Scarlet was thinking. "Strive to be a better you. Believe in the you that believes in yourself."

"That's a quote from an anime." Scarlet laughed.

"It is, but those words ring truth." Scythe chuckled getting up and heading for the pilot's seat. "We're almost back to Beacon. Buckle up while I dock this mini in the actual thing."

Scarlet gathered up all the armor and put it back in the bag before she buckled up. She looked at the helmet in her hands, and smiled softly at her reflection in it.

…

"Oh, thank goodness you're back. Are you all right, are you hurt anywhere? Let me look you over." Ruby exclaimed hugging Scarlet as soon as she walked off the jet.

"I'm fine don't worry." Scarlet chuckled.

Scythe came walking out, holding a still sleeping Crimzon in his arms while he placed his shield on his back.

"Scarlet, your mother is like me. She has the instincts of an adult dragon with hatchlings." Scythe smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "They're fine Ruby, I had the med lab on the ship do a scan of them for any injuries, and it found nothing more than a few bruises."

"Oh thank Oum." Ruby smiled bringing Scarlet back into a bear hug.

"Now the question is, what are we gonna do with their living arrangements?" Glynda asked as she, Qrow, Tai, and Ozpin walked up to them.

"I could take them in." Tai exclaimed raising his hand. "I mean I've already raised Ruby and Yang, and they were a couple of fireworks and lightning bolts. How hard could it be?"

"Raising two dragon hatchlings? I don't know. Scarlet is at the age where she should be starting at signal."

"Hey Qrow and I are teachers at Signal, or at least I am, he quit some time ago, I can totally get her in." Tai smiled. "The new school year doesn't start until Monday so we can work fast."

"We couldn't ask that of you." Scythe smiled.

"Thanks dad." Ruby smiled hugging him.

"Please dad?" Scarlet asked turning to Scythe with the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I can't say no to those eyes, go ahead. Thanks Tai, you're a life saver." Scythe smiled before turning his attention to Scarlet. "You behave for Grandpa Tai little miss."

"I promise." Scarlet smiled.

"What's say we spend the night together as one big family?" Glynda asked.

"Sounds good to me." Qrow smiled.

"I'd like that, let me go get Yang." Ruby smiled running off to get her sister.

"That actually sounds good." Tai smiled.

"Yawn… I'm hungry." Crimzon exclaimed sounding half asleep.

They just laughed at his cuteness and silliness.

"There's still one thing bugging me. How did these two grow so big in only a couple months?" Tai asked.

"They must have used a special concoction of Dust to accelerate their aging until they reached the ages they are." Scythe sighed patting Crimzon on the back. "Chrono-Acceleration I believe it's called."

…

"Bye, and behave for your grandpa." Scythe called.

"We will, by Papa." Scarlet called back, holding Crimzon, who fell asleep after the fun they had as a family.

"Scythe, it's about time you go to bed." Glynda exclaimed tapping her pocket watch. "It's nearly midnight."

"Alright mom, I'm going." Scythe chuckled.

Yang had already hauled a sleeping Ruby off to their dorm a few minutes earlier. She too had fallen asleep right after the family fun they had.

Scythe unlocked the door to his room and walked in without a care in the world, thinking of how his life had changed.

"Scythe…" A voice said not long after he laid down on his bed.

Scythe shot up and turned on the lights, seeing a tall man dressed in Menagerie style clothes and crimson tiger stripes, same as the ones on him, standing on front of his closet.

"We need to talk." The man stated.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Scythe asked in a low growl. "Hang on, your scent."

"What about my scent?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"This may sound ridiculous, but for some reason… I seem to find… comfort within your scent." Scythe exclaimed, seeming a little embarrassed.

The man stood there before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Scythe asked.

"Nothing, just… I came here to prove something, and it has been proven." The man smiled showing Scythe his right shoulder, revealing the exact same diamond shaped birthmark as Scythe's. "My name is Shiro Khan. I'm your father."


	17. Life and Death

Dragons in Remnant-16

Scythe stood there in his room staring at the man who claimed to be his father. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea of it.

"Hold on, my dad? How can I be sure of that?" Scythe asked.

Shiro reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, and removed the picture inside it. Scythe hesitantly took the picture and his eyes widened when he got a good look at it. The picture was of a younger Glynda, with a similarly younger looking Shiro behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and hands placed on her gravid middle, while her hands were on his.

"That picture was taken a week before your birth. I presume Glynda told you what happened?" Shiro asked, sitting in the chair by Scythe's desk, his tail slipping through the space between the seat and the back of the chair.

"Mom told me that you were at my birth, and when I was in the nursery alone, you struck and tried to kill me. We assumed Raven Brawnwen stopped you by sending me to Fiore." Scythe explained giving the short version.

"Course your mom told you what she saw after the incident took place. Truth of the matter was I was at the nursery, but not to kill you. How could I you're my son." Shiro sighed scratching the back of his head. "I was there guarding you. There was someone I made an enemy of, and she was after you. My plan was to bring you and your mother into the safety and security of the Khan estate if she ever attacked. But like the idiot I was, I fell asleep while guarding you."

Scythe sat on his bed, interested in what Shiro had to say.

"My enemy made her move while I was asleep. What woke me was the sound of her crying in anger. I ran in and attacked her, when I saw your empty bassinet, I had assumed she had gotten to you. I got her blood all over my hands. She got away, but she spilt some of her blood into your bassinet, when security got there, they assumed I was the one who killed you."

"Why didn't you tell them your side of the story?" Scythe asked.

"I'm a Faunus, they were humans. Do you really think they would have listened to me?" Shiro asked.

"Good point. But why not come out with the truth now?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated now. Your aunt, my sister is the leader of the White Fang, I tried to explain to her peace was just as equal an option if not a better alternative to violence, but she wouldn't have it. I stayed by her side though, that's what family's for anyways." Shiro smiled.

"You're taking a big risk telling me all this." Scythe exclaimed.

Shiro looked confused as to why, and Scythe tossed him his badge.

"I'm a Major in the Remnant Military. We have several White Fang foot soldiers in custody, all of them were following the orders of Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwhick." Scythe exclaimed.

"Roman Torchwhick. He's a human, my sister would never authorise this." Shiro stated.

"Well then Adam must have created a splinter group because they were caught stealing dust from the Schnee Company at the docks a few nights ago with Roman calling the shots." Scythe sighed. "We're getting off track here. Who was the enemy that wanted to kill me?"

Shiro paused for a moment and gave a sigh.

"Her name was Athena Taurus, mother of Adam Taurus." Shiro explained.

"Why would she want me dead?"

"Because… She believed that it wasn't right for Faunus to have children with humans. That, and she believed she was my soul mate, not Glynda." Shiro explained.

"What went on between you and Athena?"

"Well… Athena and I met in a bar, one thing led to another, eventually leading to us… sleeping together, and that led to… conceiving Adam Taurus." Shiro explained pausing every now and then.

Scythe's jaw dropped at hearing this information. First he was shocked to find his dad was framed for his apparent death, and next he finds out he's the younger half-brother to the oldest son of the Taurus Family.

"I can see this is a lot for you to process, so I'm going to go. But I want you to have this." Shiro exclaimed handing him two journals.

"What are these?" Scythe asked.

"They're letters I wrote to you, thinking you were in heaven. Not one day has gone by that I don't think of you and the life I could have shared with you and your mother." Shiro sighed opening the window. "Read them, you just might be surprised." He exclaimed jumping onto the ledge and using his claws to climb up the wall.

"I just might…" Scythe sighed putting the letter filled journals down on the bedside table before he turned off the light and went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Glynda had come to his room to check on him. She stopped though when she heard the familiar voice of her former lover, whom she had been engaged to before the incident. She had heard the entire conversation the two had, and she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor thinking of what she had heard.

' _Have I really been wrong all this time?'_ She thought hanging her head down. _'I should have listened to him back then, instead I made empty assumptions. I was filled with emotions that I never thought I could feel towards him. I didn't give him a chance to explain himself, I didn't even give him a chance to tell me how he felt about our son.'_

Glynda got up on shaky legs and walked down the hall to the teachers living quarters, she had a lot to think about, and she didn't feel like anybody should disrupt her.

…

It was the middle of the day two weeks later, and Blake was looking through her old journal she had several sketches in. One sketch was of a particular man from behind, she held her attention on that one, until Yang knocked her to her senses.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Nothing, just going over some notes from last semester." Blake exclaimed closing the book.

Gajeel was sitting across from her, eating a large plate of burritos, and knew from her tone that something was bugging her, he decided to let it go for now. They did just start going steady the day before, and didn't want to mess things up so soon.

Yang motioned her head to the side fast, catching a grape that was flung at her from the other table by Nora.

"Lame." Yang exclaimed chewing the grape.

Nora flung another grape at Yang and again, the blonde boxer caught it, giving Nora a thumbs up before Scythe plopped a white binder down with Ruby standing beside them.

"Friends." Scythe started.

"Sister." Ruby added.

"Weiss." Scythe finished in a sort of deadpan tone.

"Hey." Weiss exclaimed sounding offended.

"For score and seven minutes ago we had a dream." Scythe exclaimed putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This ought to be good." Yang sighed before catching a cherry in her mouth that Nora flung at her.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us would come together, as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had ever!" Ruby continued.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked ignoring Ruby's and Scythe's shared speech.

"We are not crooks." Ruby said holding up peace signs.

"I bought this last time we were in Vale." Scythe explained.

"What are you two blabbing on about?" Gajeel groaned, wanting to finish his lunch in peace.

"We're talking about kicking off the semester with a bang." Scythe smiled holding a thumbs up.

"I always kick my semesters off with a YMMPH…"

Yang was interrupted from making her crappy pun by Natsu and Wendy covering her mouth in a combined effort.

"No puns, you promised." Wendy glare, her cheeks puffing out, making her look cute while mad.

In response, Yang received an apple to the head. Natsu and Wendy removed their hands as they chuckled at Yang's expression.

"Look guy's, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great." Ruby exclaimed.

"Classes start back up tomorrow, not to mention Ruby and I still have to sign some papers for Tai and Qrow for Scarlet's entry into Signal." Scythe added. "Which is why we've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us to do today."

"I don't know of whether to be proud, or scared for what you have in store." Weiss exclaimed as Yang threw an apple back at Nora.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake sighed as Scythe noticed what was starting to brew up in the cafeteria.

"Let's see what number was it? Ah, here it is, food fight, number 75 on the list." Scythe exclaimed looking through the binder.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said.

"I got it." Nora mumbled to Ren as she threw a pie as Weiss stood up.

"I for one think that-" Weiss was cut off from a pie hitting her in the face.

The rest of Team's RWBY and KNHT looked over at Team JNPR to see Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune in the three monkey's pose.

Ren was the See no Evil monkey. Pyrrha was the Speak no Evil monkey. Jaune was the Hear no Evil monkey, while Nora pointed the blame to her partner Ren.

"Why you…" Weiss exclaimed.

"Team KNHT, let's sit and watch." Scythe smiled sitting with the rest of his team as they turned around to watch the events unfold while they still ate.

…

"Then Captain Knight threw his shield out from under the water, and it damaged the airship a bit before Roman Torchwhick got away." Sun Wukong explained to his partner as they walked towards the mess hall doors.

"Seriously, that sounds awesome, I can't believe Captain Knight goes to this academy. I can't wait to meet him and see what the rest of his arsenal looks like."

"But get this Neptune, he's a dad." Sun exclaimed jumping in front of his partner.

"You're kidding?" Neptune asked.

"No, the mother of his kids goes to this academy to, and she's a first year like him." Sun smiled.

"They had kids at this young age?" Neptune inquired.

"I was told that they both only found out about their kids two weeks ago."

"How is that possible?"

"From what Professor Ozpin explained during that announcement last week. Their kids were bioengineered in a lab from samples of their DNA being obtained from that Pyrrha Nikos chick." Sun stated. "Her heart was in the right place, trying to keep the Dragon Faunus species from dying out, but her actions were a little too much."

"Captain Knight is a Dragon Faunus?" Neptune asked.

"How do you think he turned the tides of the Faunus Oppression act here in Vale?" Sun asked as they passed by a window, ignoring the fact Jaune slammed into it.

"Damn." Neptune smiled.

"I just don't wanna screw this up you know, I mean this is our chance to be trained and taught by 'the' Captain Knight, and his team are the coolest. No offence to you guys."

"None taken." Neptune smiled.

"Okay they're just in here. Get ready to be amazed my friend." Sun smiled.

The two entered the mess hall as everyone else ran out of there, like the black plague was spreading.

"Food Fight…" Several students shouted as they ran past Sun and Neptune.

Sun had a big goofy grin on his face, while Neptune was more focused on the crowd running past them.

Neptune turned his gaze towards the end of the mess hall, and his eyes widened in what he saw.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Nora laughed evilly. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." She chanted as she stood atop a towering stack of tables with several vending machines in front.

Pyrrha and Ren were on the middle right and left sides of the 'castle' while Jaune was on the bottom left standing by one of the vending machines, with a large line of tables between them and Team RWBY, and Team KNHT. Scythe was just chilling there at the table with his team eating an apple, he noticed Sun and Neptune standing there in awe.

"Hey, you two might want to come sit down. The show's about the start." He exclaimed waving them over with a big smile. As the duo went to sit by them, he felt like he had just avoided the largest dry-cleaning bill of his life.

Ruby stomped her leg on the table in front of her while holding a carton of milk.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious…" Ruby shouted crushing the carton of milk and pumping her fist as the rest of her team joined her.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Gajeel smirked, grabbing an orange that flew towards the wall behind him.

"Off with their heads." Nora exclaimed jumping down in front of a table of watermelons.

Ren ran towards a tray of melons and flipped over its length, before stomping on the edge of the tray, allowing the three melons to jump up in the air before he kicked them at the enemy, which currently was Team RWBY. Jaune flipped over, grabbing one before he landed on his feet and used the momentum to send the melon flying. Pyrrha threw two melons soaring through the air, and Nora used her immense strength to send the entire table's worth of watermelons flying towards Team RWBY as the table flipped forward.

"Aren't you gonna go in there and stop them?" Neptune asked Scythe.

"Nah." Scythe exclaimed as Yang used a couple of cooked turkeys like her Ember Celica's. She smashed several by punching them with her turkey-fists. Scythe reached out his hand and caught a rather large chunk of one of the watermelon pieces flying towards them and bit into the red juicy part. "Team JNPR kinda started it anyways, might as well let them finish." He smiled spitting out a seed.

After Yang finished off the first barrage, Blake jumped over her and grabbed to loaves of French bread, and used them like her Gambol Shroud to destroy two more, before Yang kicked one that was about to hit her face.

"Yeah, go Blake, that's my girl." Gajeel cheered pumping his fists.

Yang sent her Turkey Celica flying and one of them hit Jaune in the face as Pyrrha dodged before the other hit him in the stomach, effectively knocking him back.

Pyrrha grabbed her own loaf of French bread, and used it like her usual weapon as Blake attacked her. Pyrrha swung down her loaf of bread, just as Blake used her two loaves to block the attack.

Pyrrha swung around, trying to strike Blake, only for the attack to hit a shadow clone and Blake to leap over her, producing another shadow clone that Pyrrha struck, before Blake leapt up and threw one of her loaves at the redhead like a boomerang, before it struck the ground and broke in two as Pyrrha moved back to avoid the bready attack.

Pyrrha lunged forward and struck Blake right before she landed. Breaking her their final loaf of bread as she sent Blake flying down the lane of tables.

Pyrrha took Blake's undamaged loaf of bread and threw it like a javelin. She grabbed a few more loaves of bread and repeated the throw, each one destroyed by Yang until she was hit in the torso by a single loaf, being knocked back.

Ruby jumped up and used a tray to table surf as to try and avoid the attacks. She jumped up and flipped over an attack with the tray in her hand before she used it to deflect a loaf of French bread Pyrrha threw at her, and sent it back to her attacker.

Pyrrha dodged the attack as Ruby landed and continued to table surf with her tray until she used the momentum to send the tray at Pyrrha, whom blocked it with her arms, but was sent back when Ruby kicked off the tray, the force causing Pyrrha to be knocked down.

"That's how it's done." Scythe shouted standing up.

Ren and Nora came running for Ruby, but they were shocked as Ruby jumped out of the way, and Weiss was standing there, and slammed a bottle of ketchup into the ground, like she would her rapier and squirted the red vinegary liquid towards both Nora and Ren, causing the black haired pink banged man to slip and slid towards a barricade of tables, trays, benches, and assorted foods. Nora kept running and ran atop the debri like a warrior in a zero gravity warzone. Ren was somehow launched back to his teams area along with some of the tables and such as Nora raced through them until she jumped at a flag pole and performs a few alley-oops before she breaks it off and sticks one end into another watermelon and uses it like her war hammer.

She was about to slam it down on Weiss, but Ruby rushed in and tried to block it, before she realized too late that Nora aimed for the ground in front of her, and sent her flying while Weiss rolled out of the way.

The Schnee heiress grabbed a swordfish and used it just like her rapier. She sent herself towards Nora and jabbed, sending the girl flying back before she flipped back and landed on her feet, instantly jumping forwards and fighting Weiss one on one before she used her Melon Hammer to send Weiss into one of the pillars, destroying it, and rendering the girl unconscious.

Ruby saw Weiss was about to be crushed by the falling stones as she kept falling. Ruby used her speed to grab Weiss and land a safe distance from her.

"Weiss, Weiss don't leave me. NOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried as the pillar came crashing down.

"Such beautiful acting, it brings a tear to my eye." Natsu smiled as Gajeel did a slow clap with a stunned face.

Yang went running past her 'weeping' sister and leapt through some of the wreckage, rolling forward and using another two Turkey Celica's as she ran for Nora.

Ren intervened, grabbing two green onion stalks. He crossed them as Yang kicked forward, making Gajeel raise a pierced eyebrow.

"Sly dog." Gajeel smiled. Scythe, Natsu, Neptune, and Sun noticed the same thing Gajeel did. With the angle Ren was at, he had a clear view of Yang's panties, if she were wearing a normal school uniform and not her Remnant military uniform, minus the trench coat.

"Pervert." Wendy whispered huffing in annoyance as this did not go unnoticed by her either.

Yang quickly switched to her other foot as she performed a roundhouse kicked. Ren dodged the attack and went on the defensive. Quickly kneeing her, then elbowing her, before using the onion stalks to block her own elbow to the face, but the stalks weren't enough to block a punch as Yang slammed her turkey fist into his face.

Ren didn't give in and kept blocking, dodging and sending in his own attacks. Hitting her several times with the stalks of onions, but barely doing any damage.

Yang slammed her fist in a left hook and elbowed the back of his head before she slammed her fist into it, and then uppercut him, and sent him flying in the air before he flipped back and threw the stalks at her.

The buxom blonde boxer easily dodged the attacks by jumping up to his level and slamming a turkey covered fist, down on him, sending him crashing down on to the ground, creating a semi large shockwave.

"Ouch, he's gonna be feeling that for weeks." Natsu flinched, as if he could actually feel the pain Yang just caused him.

"Look on the bright side, she might have saved him a trip to the chiropractor." Scythe chuckled.

As Yang landed, she instantly jumped back, avoiding a swinging Melon Hammer from Nora, as she continued her assault. Nora swung her fruit weapon above her head before slamming it down in front of Yang. The blonde fighter jumped back and cocked back her right Turkey Celica as she and Nora went for a head on collision, before Nora sent her flying through the ceiling, destroying her home made melon hammer.

"Wow, how far up do you think she'll go?" Sun asked looking up.

"Oh I'd say to, about Remnant's inner atmosphere, her semblance and aura should protect her during re-entry." Scythe exclaimed with a whistle, signaling he was impressed with the swing. _'She might even be able to hurt Acnologia with that strength.'_

Blake flipped out of the way, avoiding the falling pieces of the ceiling. As she used her hands to push herself back more, she grabbed a sausage link and used it like the ribbon sickle portion of her Gambol Shroud.

"Dang, this fight's getting intense." Natsu smiled eating a pulled pork sandwich.

Blake used the link of meat as a whip and sent Nora flying into one of the vending machines.

Nora picked herself up as all the cans went flying everywhere. Everyone where Team KNHT was sitting caught a can and opened them up, enjoying their drinks as they watched Nora throw a couple of the soft drinks like grenades.

One can landed at Blake's feet right as she did a triple back flip avoiding the sugary drink from hitting her.

"Gajeel, mind bolting the table down?" Scythe asked before eating the can.

"Sure thing, but why?" Gajeel asked eating his soda can.

"You'll see in a bit." Scythe smiled as Gajeel did his thing.

Nora threw two more cans like grenades, missing Blake both times. Pyrrha came back to her senses, and used her semblance to control the metal of the cans. She sent them all flying towards Blake, as she continued to evade them, but didn't evade them all.

A few managed to hit her on her legs, her arms, and her torso, staining her uniform before Pyrrha used her semblance to control all the cans and send Blake flying through the air as well as being constantly hit with the flying cans of soda.

"That has got to hurt." Gajeel winced, feeling bad for his girlfriend.

Ruby saw this and took a runners stance.

"This is why I told you to bolt down the table." Scythe smiled recognizing the stance she took.

Ruby went running forward, using her semblance. She created a huge uproar of wind as it dragged along behind her, pulling anything or anyone that wasn't bolted or tied down, with it. Scythe had to grab both Sun and Neptune by the backs of their collars in order to keep them from getting caught up in the attack. As Ruby ran, she jumped into the air and became nothing but a spinning drill head with her cloak concealing her entirely.

Ruby raced past Team JNPR and the uproar grabbed them as it came through. The leader of Team RWBY stopped right before she hit the wall, the force of her stopping created an impact and a spider-web of destroyed stone on the wall. She allowed Team JNPR to hit the wall behind her before she jumped to the ceiling, and grabbed onto one of the support beams, avoiding the large and copious amounts of drinks, foods, and other items that ended up hitting the wall. When the dust settled down, there was no sign of Team JNPR on the wall of mixed colors until each member peeled off due to the laws of physics taking effect, leaving four human shaped patches of gray among the throng of colors.

"That was awesome." Sun smiled.

Though the victory was short lived as Glynda stormed her way into the mess hall, with a displeased look on her face. Without saying a word, Glynda used her semblance to reverse all the damage that had been done by the food war. Once the final table was in place, she wiped her crop to the side.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Glynda exclaimed pushing her glasses up to Teams RWBY and JNPR as they once again sat across from one another.

Nora let out a loud unladylike belch, gaining everyone's attention, before Yang fell back through the ceiling and destroying one of the tables.

"Way to go mom." Scythe smiled, sitting calmly at his seat.

"Wait, Professor Goodwitch is your mother?" Sun asked looking at Scythe with an amazed smiled. "Then that makes you a halfblood."

"So?"

"So, it's incredible." Neptune smiled.

"Scythe." Glynda exclaimed.

"Funs over." Scythe sighed. "Yeah mom?"

"Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood, would like to have a word with you and Captain Rose if possible, Major." Glynda exclaimed.

"Major Knight reporting for duty." Scythe smiled standing up and saluting.

Sun stood there with a smile while Neptune was slack-jawed.

"You never told me he was a Major." Neptune exclaimed after Sun forcefully closed his mouth.

"You never asked." Sun smiled.

…

After a quick cleanup, using Scythe's shower lacrima, Ruby was on her way with Scythe to Professor Ozpin's office.

"You wanted to see us Sirs?" Scythe asked as the elevator doors opened to show Glynda and the two men.

"If this is about the food war, Team JNPR started it." Ruby exclaimed, jumping the gun.

"Actually, this isn't about that." Ironwood exclaimed bringing up some files on a holographic projector on his scroll. "Earlier this morning, a book store owner was killed, murdered in cold blood. Here's a picture of him."

Scythe took one look at the picture and his eyes widened.

"His name is Tukson, he's a puma Faunus, after the White Fang incident at the docks he decided to leave them and continue run his father's book store, changing the name of it from "Vale's Treasures' to 'Tukson's Book Trade: Home to Every Book Under the Sun.' good business owner, clean record, never once too part in any violence that the others following Adam Taurus did." Scythe explained.

"You know this how?" Ironwood asked raising an eyebrow.

Scythe grabbed his wallet and revealed a membership card.

"I'm a prime member of the store. I get twenty five percent off every purchase I make that's over fifty lien, not to mention Tukson and I became good friends not long after I got to Remnant." Scythe explained. "Tukson was a good man, Blake saw him as an uncle. Shame he was murdered. Cause of death?"

"Single bullet to the head. Whoever did this didn't leave any trace of their involvement." Ironwood explained. "A funeral is being held for him tomorrow. I'm not sure how his family will react to your appearance though if you chose to go uninvited."

"I'll go, it's the least I can do for them. He's an innocent I couldn't protect. So I owe his family that much." Scythe sighed.

"We want the two of you to go down there and try to find any trace of what he might have been up to." Ozpin explained.

"We'll try, but dealing with murder isn't one of my fortes. If he was killed this morning, the stench of the decay that's already started to set in will interfere with my ability to track the culprit down. I might get a whiff of their scent, but that would be it." Scythe explained putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"We only ask you to do the best you can. Nothing more, nothing less." Glynda sighed.

"Get going you two. The Vail police should already be expecting you. Show them your badges, to let them know you're part of the Remnant Military." Ironwood explained.

Scythe and Ruby left, not sure of which one was gonna break the news to Blake.

 _ **(Que Music… Country Roads (Take me Home): Kingsman Golden Circle Merlin's last song)**_

The scene changed to Ruby, sitting Blake down in Team RWBY's dorm. Ruby wasn't used to this kind of thing, so it was that much harder to see the horror on her friend's face.

Outside the closed door, Scythe and Gajeel stood leaning against the wall, both their arms folded, while Scythe had one foot propped up against the wall.

The scene changed to Tukson's store, with the police surveying the area. They allowed Scythe and Ruby in after they showed their badges.

Scythe removed the tarp covering Tukson and stared at the motionless corpse. He looked closely.

Ruby was horrified, and she couldn't understand why Scythe was unfazed by the gruesome sight. But she remembered how him say how his sister died, so she figured it had prepared him for stuff like this.

The scene changed again to the next day, at the cemetery, it was raining, and a couple dozen people and Faunus surrounded a coffin, most of them crying. A woman stood closest to it, she seemed like she was in her mid-twenties early-thirties, with Blake standing closely behind her.

Scythe was over by a tree near the funeral, Ruby had chosen not to come, considering she didn't know Tukson like he or Blake did. Gajeel was behind the tree, waiting for when Blake would need his moral support.

Scythe was full of sadness, knowing that these people wouldn't be able to see Tukson's smiling face once more. Though he didn't physically show it, Gajeel knew it was there from the look in his eyes.

Scythe left the funeral, and headed out not bothering to cover himself from the rain. Unbeknownst to him that the woman closest to the coffin had caught sight of his presence.

Scythe made his way to the docks, looking out at the open ocean, as he let out a roar of anger, spewing flames everywhere, causing steam to rise from the rain and flames colliding.

After Scythe finished yelling out his anger, he slumped back and sat on one of the posts.

"Why does there have to be bloodshed in this world?" Scythe asked, allowing the pain of death to sink in and show itself.

"Tukson was a good man, he didn't deserve to die. There must have been a reason as to why he was murdered." He growled standing up and walking off. "I'm gonna find out why."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Scythe made his way to the closed bookstore, and looked around it. The tape outline of Tukson's body was clear as day. Scythe took another look around before the bell to the door rang, and he turned around to see the woman that was standing closest to Tukson's coffin.

"Hello, who are?" She asked.

"My name is Scythe. I'm a Major with the Remnant Military." Scythe explained showing his badge. "General Ironwood asked me personally to work on this case."

"I see… have you found anything that could lead you to my brother's killer?" She asked.

"You're Tukson's sister?"

The woman nodded. "My name is Tina. My brother ran this shop for a few years after our father passed away."

"So was he running this place before he joined the White Fang?" Scythe asked.

"Yes, he only joined about a month before this video went viral." Tina said holding up her scroll of the video that made Scythe famous. "Sorry, it's the best time placement I can think of."

"It's fine. I'm actually flattered you watch that video of me still. Then again, it did change how people view Faunus in a positive way, well ninety percent of people at least." Scythe chuckled as he went back to examining crime scene.

"This is you?" Tina asked in shock.

"Yep, that video is actually what alerted General James Ironwood of my skills, and how right when I joined the Remnant Military, I was marked as a Major." Scythe explained noticing the position of the tape outline. "Do you know of anyone who might want to harm your brother outside the White Fang?"

"No everyone loved Tukson, he was such a fun loving guy, and he was like family to everyone."

"Then that leaves the White Fang, or Roman Torchwhick." Scythe sighed looking up. But as he did, he noticed something. "Hold the phone."

Scythe jumped onto the desk and followed the blood splatter trail to a wood plank above the door.

"Was there always a hole here?" Scythe inquired.

"No, first time I've noticed it actually." Tina exclaimed.

Scythe pulled out a glove from his pocket and a pocket knife from his belt, he used the knife to dig out whatever had lodged itself into the wall.

"Found it." Scythe exclaimed.

"What did you find?"

Scythe jumped down and held a crushed bullet with dried blood on it.

"It's what's left of a .243 caliber hunting rifle. Whoever did this obviously thought it would be funny to use a hunting bullet on a Faunus." Scythe explained putting the remaining bullet in a tiny bag. "So either the shooter found and grabbed the shell casing, or he never popped it out of the barrel until he returned to where he came from."

"What are you gonna do with that?" Tina asked.

"For now, I'm going to take it to my team and have our tech person analyze it so we can at least get a clue on where to find the store it's bought from."

"I can save you a trip. There's only one store in Vail that sells those kinds of bullets. The owner is kind and friendly, he might be able to help you out." Tina explained. "It's the final shop in the weapons district of the shopping area in town."

"Thanks." Scythe explained.

Scythe left the store without another word, before he was rushed by a small pair of arms.

"Papa." Scarlet smiled hugging him.

"Hey kiddo, shouldn't you be in school?" Scythe asked hugging her back.

"School got out early. The first day is always short." Scarlet exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Scythe's face softened, but still kept his smile.

"I'm working a case." Scythe sighed letting go of the hug.

"Where are you going now?"

"To a store to get some answers on this." Scythe stated showing her the bullet.

Scythe walked towards the weapons district and Scarlet grabbed his hand as she followed him.

"I'll come with you, I was going to the weapons district anyways to try and find a weapon." Scarlet smiled.

Scythe smiled at how his daughter was wanting to be by his side constantly.

"Alright Princess, you can come, but try to find one you like quickly. I don't have all day to spend in a weapons store." Scythe chuckled, remembering the one Saturday he spent as Ruby's shadow, carrying all the tools and materials she bought from a single weapons store, which ended up burning the whole day away.

"Okay Papa." Scarlet smiled.

Meanwhile, Tina had stepped out of the bookstore and overheard most of the conversation.

"They look happy together."


	18. Back in Fiore: against an old rival

Dragons in Remnant-17

"Well, this brings back memories." Scythe chuckled as he and Scarlet stopped at a familiar weapons store. "To think the same store I got my shield from, is the same place our killer buys his ammo from."

"Papa, can I go look around on my own while you talk with the clerk?" Scarlet asked.

"Don't go far, and don't break anything." Scythe exclaimed as they entered.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

Scythe didn't recognize this clerk, he was older, with some white hair, and a beard.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Scythe Knight, I'm a Major in the Remnant Military. I'm working on a murder case, and your store is the only one in town that sells these kinds of bullets." Scythe exclaimed showing his badge then the bag with the bullet.

"Yes my store is the only one that sells these hunting bullets." The store owner said after taking a look at the bullet.

"I'm gonna need a list of all your customers who purchase these bullets." Scythe exclaimed.

"I can save you some research, there's only one customer who buy's these bullets. He put his name in the book as Martin Silicon." The clerk exclaimed reaching under the counter and pulling out the roster for the weapons purchases. "He always wears a hood, I've never seen his face and he's not that talkative. Here's his address." The old man exclaimed writing some information down on a piece of paper and handing it to Scythe.

"You're being awfully cooperative in this investigation." Scythe exclaimed looking at the man.

"Anything I can do to help bring in a murderer." The old man exclaimed. "Who was the victim may I ask?"

"Tukson, owner of Tukson's Book Store." Scythe sighed. "Even for a Faunus he was loved by most."

"Ah yes, my grandson enjoyed the story times he held every week." The old man sighed. "What a shame. Please do everything in your power to find the man responsible for this heinous act."

"I will. I've already promised his sister I would." Scythe exclaimed.

"Papa, what about these?" Scarlet asked coming up to him with a pair of gauntlets with blades on the sides of the forearms.

"I don't know princess, you might accidentally harm Crimzon with these." Scythe exclaimed.

"I don't want that." Scarlet exclaimed before she ran off to put the weapons back.

"You're daughter?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, she actually started school the other day. I'm just trying to find her the right type of weapon." Scythe sighed looking at his daughter as she was looking through different weapons.

"You know it might do her some good, if she used her Aura to help her find a weapon she's most suited to." The store clerk exclaimed.

"I guess." Scythe stated, mentally cursing himself for forgetting that he needed to have her Aura unlocked, as well as his own and the rest of his teams. "Thank you for your time. Scarlet c'mon, we're leaving."

"Coming Papa." Scarlet exclaimed running up and grabbing his hand.

Scythe and scarlet went out for lunch and he sent the information to Ruby, and Ironwood, explaining that he had reached a dead end. Scythe and Scarlet left the burger shop, both ready for some relaxation. That is until a certain celestial spirit came from nowhere.

"Scythe…"

Out of nowhere an orange haired man popped up beside him and shocked both him and Scarlet. The celestial spirit was dressed in a suit with orange hair and sunglasses.

"Loki, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Scythe asked.

"Glad to see you're talking. I'm a celestial spirit I can travel between worlds, I just spent the last six hours searching for you and the others. Let's get you home." Loki exclaimed grabbing Scythe's arm and teleporting them both back to Fiore.

Scythe looked around and his eyes widened when he realized that there was one person who wasn't there with him. He was in the guild hall with Natsu, Wendy, Romeo, and Gajeel, by his side as the rest of the guild members were surrounding them.

"Where's Scarlet?" Scythe asked grabbing Loki by the jacket.

"That girl you were with, she's still in that other world." Loki exclaimed.

"Scythe calm down, what's so…" Lucy began trying to calm him down.

"Take me back to my daughter now Loki, she's probably scared out of her mind right now." Scythe exclaimed.

"Okay, okay I'll do one better." Loki stated before disappearing and reappearing with Scarlet.

"Papa…" Scarlet shouted running to him.

Scythe could tell that Scarlet had been scared, her cheeks were already stained with tears.

"Loki, you're going to take all six of us back to Remnant right this instant, or so help me I'll crush your skull." Gajeel exclaimed.

"I can take you back if you want, but first there's a problem we need to deal with. His name is Acnologia." Loki explained. "He's demanded to see Scythe."

Scythe's body stiffened when he heard that name. He turned to Loki and saw he wasn't kidding.

"Where is he?" Scythe asked.

"He's currently on the outskirts of East Magnolia." Loki explained.

"Loki, I need you to get one more person from Remnant." Scythe stated.

"Scythe you really think she's ready?" Wendy asked.

"She's more than ready."

Scythe gave Loki the information he needed to get the other person they were talking about, and he disappeared, returning a moment later with Ruby in tow, and a slap mark on his face.

"Pervert." Ruby exclaimed.

"Mom." Scarlet stated running to Ruby.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm here." Ruby smiled hugging her daughter.

"Mind telling us how you have a daughter who's three years younger than you?" A large humanoid cat asked.

"Gajeel can fill you in Pantherlilly." Scythe stated. "Ruby, we've got an Etherion Dragon to kill." Scythe exclaimed walking towards the guild doors. "Is Gildarts around?"

"My old man went on another job. What do you need?" A brunet asked.

"I'd like someone to watch over Scarlet for me Cana, while we go deal with Acnologia." Scythe sighed.

"I can do that, just leave her to me." Cana smiled.

"No offense Cana, but I don't want my daughter picking up any bad habits from you. Gajeel, mind watching over her for me?"

"Sure." Gajeel smiled.

"I'm coming with you." Natsu exclaimed. "I've been itching for another fight with that blasted dragon."

"You stay here Natsu, if you really want to take your anger out on someone, take it out on Zeref next time you see him." Scythe explained as he and Ruby left.

As the duo Etherion slayers left, a white haired woman turned to Loki.

"So what's with the slap?" Mira asked.

"I accidentally popped in on her when she was both bra and shirtless." Loki exclaimed.

"Oh… so how big are…"

"I'll stop you there." Loki sighed with a blush as he interrupted Mira's question. "That's none of my business to tell."

"Not saying anything else." Mira giggled. "No wonder she slapped you."

"So, why did Scythe need her to be here?" A blonde haired man asked with a lightning bolt scar across his right eye.

"Just like Scythe, Ruby is an Etherion Dragonslayer." Gajeel explained. "In fact all of us have gained full control over new elements. I'm a full Iron/Shadow Dragonslayer."

"I'm a Sky/Ice Dragonslayer." Wendy smiled.

"I'm a full Lightning/Flame Dragonslayer, and…" Natsu smiled turning to Romeo.

"I'm a Lightning/Flame Demonslayer." Romeo smiled as red lightning and hell fire circled his right arm from the elbow to the tips of his fingers.

…

"Alright so, what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"We hit him fast and hard from both sides. I'm not sure about this battle though. Have you gone through your tests with Glave and Grave?" Scythe questioned.

"Yes, I think it's safe to assume I've passed both. With Grave I just played tag until she fell asleep." Ruby sighed remembering the test with the insanity guardian.

It didn't take long for Scythe and Ruby to reach Acnologia, they found him in a clearing, but Ruby was shocked to see it was a man sitting on a boulder.

"I thought Acnologia was a dragon?" Ruby asked.

"I told everyone in the meeting that he was once a Dragonslayer before he became a dragon." Scythe explained.

"So, I see you brought someone with you." Acnologia exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going to take you down." Scythe exclaimed. "Why did you request to see me?"

"The cave we met in, it's been sealed off with a powerful sealing spell only that of Zeref's skill level can accomplish." Acnologia stated as he stood up. "Either that, or a Sage Magic user."

"Yeah, I sealed it, didn't want anyone robbing my sisters tomb." Scythe growled.

"I see, you chose the place of her death to be her burial place." Acnologia sighed. "Down to the matter at hand. I know you bathed in my blood." Acnologia exclaimed holding up his right hand, his index and middle fingers missing. "No doubt you already have control over all the elements. But I'm going to put an end to you before Glave and Grave make their move to corrupt you."

Acnologia launched himself from the boulder he stood on and his right hand up to the elbow covered in iron scales with razor sharp claws ready to slice through his flesh. Scythe pushed Ruby behind him. She put her hands under the shield on his back, and flipped it over, before Scythe caught it through the arm holds and blocked Acnologia's attack.

"Sorry to disappoint you Acnologia, but I successfully passed both Glave's and Grave's tests. I'm as sane as the day I was born." Scythe growled his eyes glaring at the blue haired man as his body became covered in sage markings. "Ruby now."

Acnologia looked up and jumped back just as Ruby came crashing down on the ground, equally covered in her own sage markings.

"What, two Sage's, but how?" Acnologia asked as Ruby stood up.

"Simple. Ruby was covered in my blood, Glave and Grave brought over a small amount of my sage magic when they entered her soul, and planted that seed, allowing it to take root and turn her into a Sage, just like me…" Scythe smiled.

"But that would also mean…"

"Yes, I am an Etherion Dragonslayer to." Ruby stated.

"Wait, you both accessed your Sage Magic without having to stay still, that's not possible unless you had the Kyushu gem. Even then only one of you could use it, unless you…"

"Ground it up, and put it in red tattoo ink." Scythe smiled as the Fairy Tail Emblem portion of the Guardians tattoo on Ruby's waist began to glow, while the Peaceful White Fang Emblem portion on Scythe's back began to glow, the light shining through his clothes. "As for the gold pieces, I'm still working on those."

"Face it Acnologia, you're history." Ruby exclaimed unfolding Crescent Rose and imbedding the tip into the ground.

Scythe's ears twitched as he picked up something and he ran in front of Ruby before a fire-glave struck and rebounded off his shield.

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"That is a glave, a three bladed throwing weapon, which ancient warriors and some sorcerers and sorceresses still use today. I only know of one person who uses them." Scythe growled.

"Aww, you remember me? That's so sweet." A female voice exclaimed as a woman around Scythe's age walking out from behind the boulder. The woman was dressed in a purple dress with a red bow on the back, her black hair was tied in twin tails on the sides of her head, and her heels looked so tall that she was putting all her weight and balance on her toes.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked on the defensive, pulling Scythe's cheek.

"She's uh… my ex-girlfriend." Scythe sighed. "Ruby this is Magenta, Magenta this is Ruby, my girlfriend."

"No, I'm still your girlfriend." Magenta exclaimed.

"No you're not. I broke up with you." Scythe exclaimed.

"If you hadn't I could have protected Suzie on that fateful day." Magenta stated.

"What's she talking about Scythe?" Ruby questioned.

"I broke up with Magenta the day before Suzie was murdered." Scythe groaned. "I had found out Magenta didn't want me for me, she wanted me for my strength, my speed, and the family fortune my parents left behind when they died."

"You could have had it all, a beautiful wife, and a beautiful home." Magenta stated as she imagined it. "Instead you broke up with me, all because you found out the truth. So when I heard about Suzie's death, I smiled and laughed, knowing it caused you pain."

Ruby growled and glared at Magenta.

"What are you doing here now Magenta?" Ruby asked. "Why are you with Acnologia?"

"Well, it's simple. Acnologia and I are partners right now. I live a very high life style and I need a lot of money to keep it up. He offered me half the treasure in Suzie's tomb, if I were able to help him rid the world of Scythe." Magenta smiled.

"I was declared dead six months ago, how'd you know I was still alive?" Scythe questioned.

"If you actually had died, then I would have sensed it. There was a brief flicker of your life fading and then reappearing, I had always wondered what that was. Guess I now know that it was Glave and Grave who granted you your immortality and sanity. I'm impressed, how did you pass Grave's test?"

"By not killing her and showing her that not all of her test subjects are heartless." Scythe stated.

"Enough of this, let's get this over with." Magenta smiled as she summoned a glave in each hand.

"Get down Ruby." Scythe exclaimed using the shield as a barrier. "Her magic is like Erza's, only she's not able to reequip armor, just her weapons."

"Then I have Magenta, you take Acnologia." Ruby exclaimed using her speed to run around and slam her body into Magenta's, knocking her into the boulder.

 _ **(Que Music… You give love a bad name: Bonjovi)**_

"You're so going to pay for that." Magenta stated picking herself up.

Acnologia motioned to help her but was stopped as Scythe threw his shield and knocked him in the head.

"I'm your opponent, let's leave the girls to hash this out themselves." Scythe growled as he ran towards Acnologia, and caught his rebounded shield.

"Fine by me." Acnologia stated as he went to meet Scythe head on.

Scythe put his shield on his back and extended his claws. Swinging a punch at Acnologia as he tried to skewer his head.

Acnologia dodged and retaliated with his own attack, by slamming his fist into Scythe's gut, but was shocked when his punch didn't do squat.

"Reinforced platting within the suit, made from the same materials as my shield." Scythe smiled. "Too bad I don't have my helmet, but I suppose I'll just deal with the headache later."

Scythe grabbed Acnologia's arm and head-butt him hard enough to daze him and force him to step back a bit.

Meanwhile, Ruby was in her own locked combat with Magenta, where she was desperately trying to use Crescent Rose to block Magenta's glave's, several still managed to pierce her skin, and cut her arms and legs, but her aura healed them up.

"How are you able to heal so fast? Don't tell me it's a lost magic." Magenta exclaimed.

"I already use lost magic, Dragonslayer magic… plus a little Godslayer." Ruby smiled as black freezing mist surrounded her.

Magenta glared at Ruby and reequipped two swords, one in each hand as she attacked Ruby.

Ruby dodged the strikes, and blocked both blades with Crescent Rose before imbedding the tip in the ground and jumping onto its handle and firing off the sniper part of her weapon, knocking the swords away from Magenta and using the rebound to fly to the boulder and slice it.

Magenta charged at Ruby with a pair of sickles. Ruby smirked and jumped into the air, and used rebound momentum from firing her weapon and sending the sliced chunks of boulder at Magenta.

Ruby smiled as several of them made contact before Magenta came running out of the dust with a few bruises. She charged at Ruby with an enraged glare as she threw a sickle at her.

"Ruby down." Scythe shouted.

Ruby used Crescent Rose's rebound momentum to land on the ground and hide behind what was left of the boulder before Acnologia in his partial dragon form came flying, catching Magenta with his tail.

"This battle is getting us nowhere." Acnologia growled as he stood up, using his tail to put Magenta on her feet.

"Switch partners?" Magenta questioned.

"Agreed, I would love to see him suffer from seeing his beloved killed by my hands, before his very eyes." Acnologia smirked before he went for Ruby.

Magenta aimed for Scythe as she used her sickles against him. She wrapped the chains around him. She thought she had the upper hand, she thought she knew his strength, but she was wrong, as Scythe extended his claws, shattering the chains with them.

"Nifty little weapons you got there." Magenta exclaimed attacking with her remaining sickle.

Scythe didn't give a verbal response, he just blocked Magenta's strike before grabbing her arm and flipping her over his head and slamming her onto her back.

Ruby wasn't as lucky with her battle, as Scythe was. It was all she could do just to stay alive as Acnologia kept attacking her in his partial form.

"Tell me something Acnologia… when you realized you killed the wrong girl eighteen months ago, did you even feel the tiniest bit of remorse or guilt?" Ruby asked blocking an attack with Crescent Rose.

"My heart ached with the pain of taking another innocent life. After four hundred years of insanity, my sanity came flooding back after Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, tore my arm from me." Acnologia explained shutting his eyes at the memories of the day he killed Suzie.

"Then why are you fighting Scythe, and wanting to destroy him?" Ruby questioned.

"Because all Dragonslayers must die. After I have cleansed this world of all dragons and their slayers, I will end my own life." Acnologia exclaimed.

"Well you won't have to worry about Scythe, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, or myself, we all now live in the world of Remnant." Ruby explained.

"That's not good enough, they all must die, every last one of them." Acnologia shouted.

A scream of intense pain filled the air, as their attention was drawn to Scythe and Magenta, as she had him on the ground, though she was stepping back as she was waving her hands as if she just burnt them.

"Scythe…" Ruby called out.

"I'm not going to give up…" Scythe stated as he stood up, looking exhausted.

Scythe jumped back several feet and took a wide stance, and puffed out his chest as he inhaled.

"Ruby knock him over by Magenta, we're doing the Gigadrill." Scythe exclaimed as he continued to take in a deep breath.

Ruby nodded her head and used Crescent Rose to hit Acnologia in the head, knocking him over towards Magenta. Once that was done, Ruby ran to fifty feet behind Scythe, stopping and taking a runners stance.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Etherion Dragon… ROAR." Scythe shouted.

As soon as Scythe released his roar, Ruby began to run before she started to spin, like she did to win the food war in the cafeteria. As she spun, looking like a drill head as the stream of her rose pedals and speed, crossed with his roar, creating a drill of two different colors, created of their combined attacks.

Acnologia saw there was no time for either him or Magenta to dodge, so he spread his wings and took Magenta into a single armed bear hug as he set his back to the attack, before wrapping his wings around them both as he curled up into a ball.

After Ruby went flying past and planted her feet on the trunk of a tree to stop her momentum, she ran back to Scythe. In the cloud of smoke, there was no sign of Acnologia or Magenta.

"Did we kill them?" Ruby asked.

"No, Acnologia used the smoke as a cover for his getaway, he won't stop hunting me until he's… unlocked Suzie's… tomb…" Scythe exclaimed falling to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Scythe are you okay?" Ruby asked before noticing his wrists. "Where are your claws?"

"They're… inside my arms." Scythe groaned leaning and sitting back. "It was a failsafe I placed on the gauntlets in case someone tried to take them. They would instantaneously force themselves into my arms if someone other than me or you tried to remove them."

"How are you going to use them now?" Ruby asked.

Scythe reached into one of his pockets and pulled out six oval shaped rings.

"This is going to hurt… a lot." Scythe groaned.

…

"Mom, Papa, you're back." Scarlet smiled running to them and giving them a group hug.

Everyone in the guild went to greet them and congratulate them for surviving a battle with Acnologia.

"He wasn't alone." Ruby explained as she continued to help Scythe to one of the tables. "He had help, from Scythe's ex-girlfriend. She wanted half the treasure in Suzie's tomb."

"Wait, there's treasure in your sister's tomb?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, in all honesty though, Acnologia was the one who collected it. It was the cave I found him in, and the cave that I buried my sister in. I claimed it as mine when Acnologia left." Scythe sighed, tunnels of black air circling his hands and wrists.

"What happened to your hands?" Levi, a bluenet with an affinity for books, asked grabbing an arm.

Scythe stopped the Sky Godslayer magic and revealed there were six metal circles, three on each hand, with one imbedded in his flesh between each knuckle.

"Scythe, those slivers of metal I see, are those?"

"My claws yeah…" Scythe exclaimed extending his claws from his knuckles.

"Now you're like Wolverine." Scarlet exclaimed with stars in her eyes and a broad smile on her face.

"Wolverine?" Cana asked.

"A comic book hero from my world." Ruby stated. "So, to put a long story short, after Scythe put those pieces of metal in his knuckles, so he wouldn't keep hurting himself whenever he used his claws, we did an area sweep before coming back here, and found no traces of Acnologia or Magenta, his ex."

"Loki, I need you to do something for me." Scythe exclaimed, noticing the guilds playboy flirting with Lucy.

"What's up big guy?" Loki asked.

Scythe removed some keys from his pocket and tossed them to the celestial spirit.

"In Beacon Academy's garage, there's a convertible with five seats. I need you to bring it to Fiore for me. I want to take Ruby and Scarlet somewhere that they should at least visit once while here." Scythe sighed.

"Scythe, it's going to be a while before I can actual bring it here. I mean it'd take at least half an hour to build up that kind of magical energy to do it." Loki exclaimed. "Besides, how would I know which car is yours?"

"My car is the only one there. If there are more, then just press the top button on the keyphob twice and the headlights will flash as well as the car making a sound alerting you that the doors are unlocked. Now get going I'll introduce you to a nice lady afterwards." Scythe sighed.

In an instant Loki was gone in a bright flash of light.

"Old habits die hard I guess." Lucy sighed.

"You really think it's a smart idea to set him up on a date with Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Hey, she'll teach him some manners, let's just hope she doesn't kill him if he touches her hair." Scythe chuckled.

"Who's Yang?" Wakaba, a balding man with a cigar and a bombers jacket, asked.

"My sister." Ruby stated.

"So, Gajeel and the others filled us in on everything, including Scarlet's existence. You're the defenders of another world?" Pantherlilly asked.

Scythe looked at Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, and Romeo with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we didn't tell him the stuff that's personal to you, we figured you should tell that." Natsu smiled.

"Well, they filled you in on most of the stuff that's happened in the last six months. For starters, it turns out I'm not actually from Fiore, or Earthland all together." Scythe explained.

After their shock wore off, Scythe started explaining things, how he came to Fiore, how he was a halfblood of both the Faunus and the human races. Then how he met Ruby, how he joined Beacon, how he became a military officer, and how he has his own family.

"When Loki grabbed me, I was working on a case, Scarlet had just gotten out of school so I took her to lunch. I keep coming up on dead ends when it comes to this case. Once I get back to Remnant, I'm handing the case over to the V.P.D. They would probably have better luck then me." Scythe explained drinking a soda Mira brought over to him.

"What about these creatures of Grimm? What do they have to do with all this?"

"Well, they are humanities worst enemy. It is our job as Remnant Military personnel, as well as Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, to make sure they don't get out of hand, or run amuck." Scythe explained.

"So, can I ask you something?" Macao, Romeo's dad, inquired. "Why is your daughter and girlfriend gushing over Erza's assortment of weapons?"

"Ruby is a weapon fanatic, one look at a new weapon and she acts like she's died and gone to heaven. Scarlet, seems to have inherited that trait from her mother." Scythe chuckled seeing Erza model all her different assortments of armor and weapons. "Speaking of which, I'm still needing to find the right weapon for her. She just started at Signal Academy, and unless I help her with making blueprints, or I get her a weapon, she's not going to be able to stay."

"Yeah, I've got to get a weapon or blueprints started as well." Romeo exclaimed.

"You're in Signal Academy?" Macao asked.

"Yeah, and I plan on staying until I finish the mission I set myself on." Romeo smiled.

"What mission would that be young man?" Macao asked sounding a bit firm.

"To help and protect those who can't help themselves, and to destroy every last Grimm that comes within his sights." Scythe smiled. "A noble self-appointed quest I must say, thus, I'm not surprised you have started going to Signal. But you along with Scarlet, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and myself, still need to get our Aura's unlocked. The people of Remnant might perceive our magic as Semblances, but we really don't have any Aura shields or the fast healing Aura performs on others."

"What is a semblance?" Pantherlilly questioned.

"It is the physical manifestation of one's soul. For example, Ruby's semblance is speed, she can run at hyper fast speeds, leaving a trail of rose pedals in her path before they evaporate into nothing." Gajeel explained pointing his thumb to the reaper as she showed Erza her weapon. "Her speed jumps up past eleven when she's on a sugar high."

"Her sister Yang, is able to absorb the shock force of physical attacks. She uses that strength against her opponent, by having the shock force add to her own punches or kicks. Sort of like a suspension spring on a magic mobile." Scythe explained.

"Ruby's teammate Weiss, can created snowflake glyphs that control gravity; when they're black, they reduce gravity on the object she's focused them on. When the glyphs are white, she enhances gravity on her target or herself." Wendy explained.

"For example, say if the only way to get over to a nearby town was to go over the mountain, but you would have to climb it, instead of taking a trail. She could use her white glyphs as stepping stones and we could walk up the side of the cliff like it was nothing." Natsu explained.

"Now as for Ruby's other teammate Blake, she is able to produce clones she can make from shadows or other various elements such as ice, fire, earth, or water, pretty much the natural elements." Gajeel stated.

"She also happens to be Gajeel's girlfriend." Natsu taunted.

"SHUT UP SALAMANDER," Gajeel shouted.

"Sounds to me like you have a pretty productive life and life style in Remnant." Master Makarov exclaimed. "But now that you're back in Earthland, do you still want to return to Remnant to finish your battle against the Grimm and other dark forces there?"

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Romeo all looked down at the ground in contemplation, while Scythe didn't need to think about it.

"Of course I want to go back. I have a family, I have parents again, and I don't want to lose that again. I know I grew up in Earthland, and it will always have a place in my heart, but Remnant is my home now, and I can't just abandon it. If Acnologia ever shows his face again, just have Loki grab me and Ruby, he knows where we live." Scythe exclaimed standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"I hate to say it, but I can't leave either." Gajeel added. "Blake and I have just started to go steady, and I can't just up and leave her. We've already gone through an Aura Unification."

"I can't leave Remnant the way it is. Igneel always told me to leave a campsite cleaner than when you arrived at it. I'm going back to help finish the job." Natsu smiled.

"I'm not leaving Remnant behind either. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I abandoned those people." Wendy exclaimed.

"I'm going back. Sorry dad, but I made a vow, and as a Demonslayer it wouldn't be right if I broke any of my vows." Romeo exclaimed interrupting Macao before he could forbid him from going back to Remnant.

"Then I guess it's settled. Ruby, Scarlet, please come here for a moment." Makarov called to the two girls.

Scarlet and Ruby ran to Master Makarov, following him to the counter, where he pulled out the Fairy Tail Emblem stamp.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, where would you like to have your marks?"

"I'll take care of that, I want it on the right side of my chest." Ruby smiled.

Makarov handed her the stamp, and Ruby turned away so no one would see her put it on. Ruby turned back around and handed it back to Makarov.

"Alright, now where do you want your mark sweetie?" Ruby questioned putting a hand on Scarlet's shoulder.

"Can I have mine on my back like Papa's Guardians Emblem?"

"What color?" Makarov asked handing the stamp to Mirajane. "Everyone look away."

"Black with a red diamond in its center." Scarlet smiled exposing her back.

Once they got everything done and over with, having Scarlet and Ruby officially join, Loki came running in with some unexpected guests behind him.

"Scythe, I believe these four know you." Loki stated handing him back the keys. "They hopped into the car before I brought it here."

Behind Loki, was Weiss, Blake, and Yang, who held a sleeping Crimzon.

"Scythe, Ruby, Scarlet, there you are." Yang called out. "Dad came to Beacon, worried about Scarlet when she didn't come home from her lunch outing with Scythe."

"We're fine." Ruby smiled as Scythe quickly put on a pair of leather gloves he asked Levi to make for him.

"Scythe, what are you hiding from us?" Blake asked, noticing his hastened pace.

"Uh… nothing." Scythe smiled nervously marbles of sweat pouring down his face.

"Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Knight Goodwitch, you show us your hands right this instant." Weiss declared putting her foot down.

"I'll handle it Scythe." Ruby sighed taking Crimzon into her arms.

Scythe left for shelter as Ruby began to explain the situation and what had happened to him, and ending as to why he was wearing the gloves. Their reaction was just as he predicted.

"Where is he, I'll give him a beating for being so careless with his weapons." Yang shouted looking around, before she sniffed the air. "There you are."

"Oh crap." Scythe shouted as he began to run.

"How did she do that?" Makarov asked as Blake, Yang, and Weiss, gave chase.

"Uh, the same way Romeo became a Demonslayer." Ruby sighed turning to Scythe three teammates. "I thought you guy's explained everything to them?"

"We didn't know how to explain the lacrima." Wendy stated.

"Lacrima?" Makarov asked.

"Who's Lauxus?" Ruby asked.

"I am." The blonde man from earlier exclaimed stepping up.

"In the past six months, did you talk to a woman with black hair, and a red samurai outfit?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah actually four months ago." Lauxus exclaimed.

"A month ago was when we saved Romeo from the campsite. Did you happen to be drunk when you talked to her?" Ruby inquired.

"Yeah." Lauxus said nervously.

"Did you let slip any information on the cave with the slayer lacrimas inside?"

"I… yes…" Lauxus sighed in defeat. "I told her everything about it."

"Had to confirm that. Because Lauxus told Raven about the cave, she gathered enough to make several Etherion Dragon, God, and Demonslayers. As far as we know she gave all she had to Scythe after we grabbed Romeo from her campsite." Ruby explained. "Scythe gave each of them two elements of Dragonslayer magic, making them dual elemental Dragonslayers."

"So that's how she found Scythe." Makarov sighed looking at where Scythe and the three girls were, as they continued to chase him. "Lauxus, I'm going to punish you so bad, for letting that sensitive information slip so easily."

"I'm sorry gramps." Lauxus exclaimed.

"Would you three quit chasing me, I did what I had to, so no one would reverse engineer the metal." Scythe shouted as he continued to run. "That's it, I'm out of here."

In a flash, Scythe turned into black lightning and went into the woodwork before ending up on the second level.

"Would you three just calm down?" Scythe called to his teammates.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Scythe and I have four elements of Godslayer magic." Ruby sighed.

"That would explain the black lightning he turned into, what elements do you have?" Erza questioned.

"Well, Scythe has sky, fire, iron, and lightning, I have sky, iron ice and shadow. Scythe explained that we both had sky and iron to protect our bodies better against a Death-Stalker, and heal our injuries faster than our aura's could. Speaking of which." Ruby started. "YANG, WEISS, BLAKE."

Her three teammates all walked over to her after hearing their names called.

"What's up sis?" Yang asked.

"We need to unlock Team KNHT's auras." Ruby stated. "Scythe get down here, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, over here."

Scythe faced Ruby, Weiss faced Natsu, Gajeel faced Blake, and Yang faced Wendy.

"Alright, let's do this." Ruby smiled as Team RWBY put their hands on the chests of the members of Team KNHT. "The four of you, close your eyes and concentrate."

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." Team RWBY all said in unison. Unlocking Team KNHT's auras.

Scythe opened his eyes and saw Ruby stumbling back before he caught her.

"You alright?" Scythe questioned.

"Yeah, just a little dazed, you had a large amount of aura to be unlocked." Ruby chuckled sitting on a barstool.

"They all did." Yang groaned as the rest of Team RWBY joined their leader on their own stools.

"Well, who's going to go home, I need to know, because there's a limited amount of room in Saphira, four of the seats are already called for." Scythe sighed.

"I'll head back to Remnant." Weiss exclaimed raising her arm.

"Same." Blake, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, and Natsu said in unison.

"I think I wanna stay here for a bit, see the sights." Yang smiled.

"Alright, but since you're all here, I have a question." Makarov asked. "Would you three be interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

"Hell yeah." Yang gleamed.

"I guess it would be fun. Maybe we could even come back some time and do some jobs." Blake chuckled.

"I would like to join your guild, thank you." Weiss said doing a slight curtsy.

"Alright, where do you want your marks?" Scythe questioned.

"Left shoulder blade ice-blue." Weiss stated, turning her back to him and lowering the back part of her uniform.

"Got it." Makarov exclaimed pressing the stamp into the heiresses shoulder.

"Right breast gold." Yang smiled.

"I'll handle this one master." Mira sighed seeing the pervy look on Makarov's face before she turned Yang away from any prying eyes and gave her the emblem.

"I'll have it on my right shoulder, in black with a white swirl in the center." Blake exclaimed.

"Here you go." Mira smiled giving her the Fairy Tail emblem.

"Me to…" Crimzon exclaimed having woken up. "On my forehead in emerald green."

"Are you two all right with him being an official member?" Makarov questioned as Mira stood on standby.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to feel left out. So go for it." Ruby smiled.

"Yay." Crimzon exclaimed as Mira gave him his mark.

"Alright, Loki, would you mind taking the others back to Remnant?" Scythe questioned.

"No problem big guy, but you still owe me that blind date with that girl you were talking about."

"I doubt you could handle me sugar." Yang smiled flipping her hair as she turned from him. "Plus, you're not my type."

Loki was distraught when he heard this, but took everyone back to Remnant, minus the five who stayed. Lilly, Carla, and Happy had tagged along with their slayers to stay by their sides.

"Alright, let's get into Saphira and get going… hold up." Ruby stated realizing something. "We don't have a car seat for Crimzon."

"I can help with that, you just enjoy yourselves while you wait." Mira smiled.

Scythe nodded to her and the five sat at a table as Mira left for the market. Scythe began sharing stories with the rest of the guild about his adventures in Remnant, and how he had gone through an Aura Unification with Ruby on their first date.

"How is an Aura Unification done?" Lisanna, a younger looking version of Mira, asked.

"Well, when two aura's that are completely compatible with one another meet, and they go through certain rhythms and motions, they start to intertwine like a braid." Ruby explained.

"These rhythms can be accomplished through dancing, fighting side by side, and other various scenarios. For Ruby and I, it was accomplished through dancing to her favorite song from a movie we've both grown to like." Scythe added.

"Depending on the situation, the two in the Aura Unification can change either drastically or not at all when the Aura Unification proceeds. Another thing that happens during the change of an Aura Unification is the landscape will adapt to the mood and situation of the unification process. For these two, the restaurant dance hall, turned into a medieval ball room then returned to normal after they snapped out of the trance the unification put them in." Yang put in.

"The changes I went through were more beastly, but with a prince like charm. My hair grew longer to look like a main of lions hair, with the end tied off, and my suit had turned into a knightly prince's dress robes." Scythe explained with a smile.

"For me, my hair grew into a braid, I still have it as you can see, and my simple dress turned into a princess like ballroom gown." Ruby smiled.

"The changes to our clothes and looks were the only things to not return to normal." Scythe smiled before his sense kicked in.

"ICE-MAKE: LANCE…"

Scythe grabbed Ruby, who was holding Crimzon. Scarlet was grabbed by Yang right before lances of ice struck the table shattering it.

"I had heard there was another Etherion Dragonslayer who joined the guild. We don't need another Acnologia."

"What is the meaning of this Grey?" Scythe shouted putting Ruby down.

"Grey my love, you missed." A woman with blue hair exclaimed standing next to Grey in the guild's entrance.

"So it seems Juvia. So it seems." Grey stated walking in. "Give the girl up Scythe, who knows if she's going to go crazy like Acnologia did. I'm not willing to put the entire guild at risk for it."

"You're not going anywhere near her Grey. Ruby, stay back with Scarlet and Crimzon. I have a score to settle here." Scythe growled as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"What's going on with these two?" Ruby questioned as she went to cover behind the counter with Scarlet and Crimzon.

"I'm afraid it's been like this since Scythe joined the guild." Makarov sighed. "Grey is an Ice-Demonslayer. He believes Acnologia has gone beyond the point of dragon, and is now a demon. Which is not too far from the truth. But when Scythe revealed to everyone he was an Etherion Dragonslayer, Grey somehow figured he was the spawn of Acnologia. He's been trying to kill Scythe since then. Each time failing."

Scythe stood fifteen feet from Grey, they were each giving one another cold glares.

"The town has come to call these fights, the War of the Devils Spawn and the Ice-Demon."


	19. Old Memories New Rank

Dragons in Remnant-18

"Out of my way Scythe, that girl can't be allowed to live." Grey exclaimed standing tall against Scythe.

"Every time you've tried to assassinate me, it's because I'm an Etherion Dragonslayer, I can put up with that, but my girlfriend, is another story. I'm not moving so you can kill her in cold blood." Scythe growled.

"I'd be doing her a mercy by killing her." Grey stated as an icy mist surrounded him.

"Then I guess we've got a problem. Because Ruby and I are parents. You gonna kill our kids along with us because they're Etherion Dragonslayers?" Scythe questioned clenching his fists, with audible pops emitting from his knuckles.

"If it comes down to it, then yes. But I'll try to raise them and make sure they don't go insane." Grey exclaimed cracking his neck. "Like you two eventually will."

"That's not happening." Scythe growled baring his fangs allowing for his sage markings to appear. "I'll let you in on a little secret. The insanity brought on by Zeref's curse is only done if a test against the mistress is failed. I passed it, and I died gaining my immortality and sanity. I was skewered through the heart, saving Ruby's life."

"These markings the work of the curse to?" Grey questioned taking a battle stance.

"Nope, my magic before I became a Dragonslayer was and still is, Sage Magic."

"I'm with you Grey my love, we can take him and get to the girl if we try." Juvia stated standing next to the Ice-Demonslayer.

"I don't think so bluenet." Yang growled approaching Scythe's side, her eyes going from lavender to red. "You're not laying a finger on my sister, or niece and nephew."

"Let me guess, you're an Etherion Dragonslayer to?" Juvia questioned.

"Nah, just a lightning/gem Dragonslayer." Yang smirked slamming her fists together. "If I'm not mistaken, water conducts electricity. From what Scythe has told me, you're a water sorceress. So if I were to send a high enough level voltage through you, I'd fry your watery brain."

"I highly doubt that." Juvia exclaimed her face emotionless as the day of the Phantom War.

"Go after my sister and we'll find out." Yang exclaimed, lightning crackling around her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH…" Makarov shouted putting a giant hand between the four fighters. "Scythe, Mira should be back with the car seat in a minute. Grey, Juvia, my office now. The two of you will be getting one hell of a punishment for this little assassination stunt."

"What the hell kind of magic does he use?" Yang questioned as Grey and Juvia followed Makarov to his office.

"It's called Titan's Wrath, or Giant's Wrath. I prefer the first one. It can go by either name. He can change his size to any heights, including the size of Acnologia's full dragon form." Scythe explained. "Downside is his actual size isn't even three feet tall."

"I see. So he gains an advantage over his enemies. The element of surprise. They underestimate him based on his actual size." Yang smiled.

"Exactly. He's is actually one of the ten wizard saints. They are a group of the top ten most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses in all of Earthland." Scythe explained gaining a shocked look from Yang.

"I'm back, oh my, what happened here?" Mira asked coming back with a large shopping bag over her shoulder.

"Grey happened." Scythe simply said.

"Tried to assassinate you?" Mira asked. Scythe nodded. "Ruby to?" Another nod.

"What kind of car seat did you get?" Yang questioned.

"Oh the latest one. A store owner owed me a favor and he repaid that by selling this to me for eighty percent off." Mira smiled handing scythe the bag with the boxed car seat in it.

"Thanks Mira. We should probably get going now." Scythe smiled opening the car seat box.

After about half an hour of fiddling with the car seat and trying to make sense of the instructions, Scythe and Ruby finally got the seat buckled in, and Crimzon settled in the car. The seat took control and buckled the five-year-old in on its own.

"Fully automated, with a magic based A.I that is guaranteed to keep the child safe. Still cost a fortune but, consider it my baby shower present." Mira smiled.

"Mira she didn't give birth to either of them. They were both conceived and grown in a lab." Lisanna exclaimed.

"You make it sound like we love them less because of it." Scythe stated making sure Crimson was secured properly.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry." Lisanna shouted trying frantically to apologize.

"Well, tell Master Makarov we appreciate him stepping in like he did. I honestly don't know if I could have taken on that water woman." Yang smiled rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"You could have, and without breaking a sweat. Juvia's two main weaknesses are lightning and fire. Both of them produce heat, heat weakens her. One good volt of lightning like you said would have done the job." Scythe smiled as Scarlet took the seat to Crimzon's left.

"So, Scythe, was what you said true? Did you really get skewered through the heart?" Levy asked.

"Yeah short-stack I did." Scythe sighed, using Gajeel's nickname for her.

"How are you still alive?"

"Let's just say the curse of immortality and insanity kicked in after I died, but instead of going insane, I became wiser, my thoughts, my mind itself is more organized. Like I told Grey, I did pass the test of sanity against the mistress of insanity. The first to ever do it in fact." Scythe sighed leaning against the car as Ruby took the front passenger's seat, and Yang took the seat to the right of Crimzon.

"So, you're technically the living dead?" Laxus inquired.

"No, I have a fully functional bodily system, my pulse is as normal as can be, and my heart is still beating like the drum it is." Scythe smiled.

"So, what's the other side look like?" Lucy questioned.

"It…" Scythe stopped as memories of his short time in the afterlife flashed before his eyes. "I really can't say." Scythe lied. He knew where he had gone, but didn't want the others to know.

"Well, safe travels. Oh, Ruby, you wanted to examine a celestial key. Here, I got another Cainus Minor key a while back. I haven't made a contract with this one. I really only need one of them. You have it." Lucy explained handing the key to Ruby.

"Thanks. I'm actually wanting to study the magical frequency of the key, so I can try and create something that will allow Scythe and me to open a portal to and from Earthland and Remnant. That way, we won't have to waist any of Loki's time as a bridge between our worlds."

"So you want to make your own Einstein Rosin Bridge?" Scythe questioned, starting up the car.

"Hey, he was a very well, known Atlesian Scientist and his work on the theory of space time, and the possibility of traveling through it, is incredible." Ruby explained.

"Hey hold on, how are you two not motion sick, or any of you for that matter?" Lauxus asked the car filled with five Dragonslayers.

"Well, Yang has a bracelet that allows her immunity to motion sickness, while both Scythe and I have Godslayer magic to nullify it, while Crimzon and Scarlet, are just immune to it." Ruby explained studying the silver key.

"See ya." Scythe called as they drove away.

"Bye, enjoy your time here." Mira called waving to them.

3Hours Later…

"So Scythe, where are we going?" Yang asked.

"We are going to the place I grew up in. My home village of Metalica." Scythe smiled.

"You've never told us anything about it. What's your village like?" Ruby asked.

"Well, when I was living with the people who raised me, my adoptive parents, I wasn't really all that popular. Mainly because I didn't have that good control of my Sage Magic yet." Scythe explained as he continued to drive. "Mom always told me that it was a matter of will power. But even then the other kids didn't like me."

"Why wouldn't anyone like you? You're an amazing person."

"Two words Yang. Muscle mass." Scythe sighed. "Because I was the only one to grow up as a farmer and rancher's kid, my body developed at a slightly faster rate, and that included the mass of my muscular system. All the other kids were the children of cobblers, wood workers, royal knights, chefs, all that stuff, and more. Being the only one to grow up a farm boy, I had to work my body to the bone every day. My size and muscle mass intimidated the other kids, and once I had full control over my magic, the adults started to be friendlier with me, especially when I was helping them with errands they were having problems doing on their own."

"Wow, sounds like a pretty lonely childhood." Yang sighed, feeling sorry she asked about his village.

"Well, it wasn't all that lonely. There was still one family who cared for me just as much as my parents. They became like family. Aunt Kim, and Uncle Jason. They never had kids of their own, never able to. So when they found me with my parents for the first time, they completely gushed over me and took care of me when my parents were gone away to other towns for business." Scythe smiled. "Uncle Jason passed away when I was nine due to liver failure. He drank too much and didn't stop until it was too late. After my parents died, Aunt Kim moved in to our home, she was too frail to do any farming or ranching. The most she could do was brush and wash the animals."

"How sad."

"Where does Magenta fit into all this?" Scarlet asked.

"After I started dating Magenta, she started hanging around the house more. We dated for several months, before she confronted Aunt Kim without me, and told her to get lost, and leave the premises. Aunt Kim told me about this, and I broke it off with Magenta an hour later, after I found her trying to break into the safe under my bed. Well it used to be my parents bed, but I moved into that room after they were gone." Scythe explained.

"You said your parents left you a fortune, how could they have done that as farmers?" Ruby questioned.

"Like I had told you six months ago, my parents were in the royal army. My dad was a soldier, of the highest ranking, while my mom was a medic. The money they made in the military wasn't what they left me. After they retired, they became ranchers and farmers. But my mom also became a rodeo girl." Scythe smiled. "I went to one of the rodeo's she was in, and she won blue ribbon in every event that she participated in. My dad tried bull riding once, by sheer luck he wasn't skewered, but made it in second place."

"Your adoptive mother was a famous rodeo girl?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Yep, that's how the fortune was made, Magenta knew about it, and that was the only reason she started dating me in the first place." Scythe sighed.

"Glad you ditched the deadweight." Scarlet chuckled. "Mom is way prettier than Magenta I bet."

"That she is." Scythe smiled with a chuckle as they entered a busy city.

"Scythe, it's getting dark, maybe we should find a place to stay for the night." Ruby exclaimed.

"Well Ruby I don't have any Fiore currency on me, and this town is extremely expensive. Even the cheapest motel is three hundred jewels a night." Scythe sighed. "Though there is a guild here, they're friends with Fairy Tail, allies even. Maybe we could ask them if we could stay the night."

"What town are we in anyways?" Scarlet asked looking around at all the lights and signs.

"Balsam, home to the Sabertooth Guild. Their master, the Light Dragonslayer Sting." Scythe explained driving through the streets before stopping near the entrance to the guild. "The second most powerful guild in all of Fiore."

"Sounds like a fun place." Yang smiled.

"Can I help you people?" A man asked.

Scarlet, Scythe, Ruby, and Yang all turned to see a tall man with green hair and five black lines on his chin, and one across the bridge of his nose. He was shirtless with a pair of white pants and a tiger pattern kilt around his waist. (Admittedly though it's a skirt, just trying to give the guy some dignity.)

"You're Orga, correct? The Lightning Godslayer of Sabertooth?" Scythe questioned getting out of the car, measuring at the same height as the green haired man.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you?" Orga asked, repeating his question.

"Uh, my name is Scythe, this is my girlfriend Ruby, her sister Yang, my daughter Scarlet, and my son Crimzon. We're all from Fairy Tail, and we need a place to stop for the night. We don't have any money for a motel, and I thought…"

"Hold on there. You five are from Fairy Tail?" Orga asked.

"Yes sir we are." Scarlet said.

"Well why didn't you start with that?" Orga smiled. "If you're needing a place to stay for the night then Master Sting would be more than happy to accommodate you all."

"Thank you, would it be alright if I spoke with him though?" Scythe asked.

"Sure, come on in. We're actually having a birthday party for his friend Lecture. You're more than welcome to join in if you want." Orga smiled leading the way.

Scythe grabbed Crimzon from his car seat as he continued to sleep. Yang followed Orga in as Ruby and Scarlet stuck by Scythe's side.

"Master Sting. We have some guests from Fairy Tail. They're needing a place to stay for the night." Orga smiled leading them to a young man, dressed in blue pants, white vest, black bicep length gloves tide off with ribbons, bleach blonde hair, and a smile on his face as he sat in a throne.

"Welcome members of Fairy Tail." Sting smiled standing up. "So you're needing a place to stay for the night? Fine by me. You can enjoy the party to."

"Thanks, but I should be getting Scarlet and Crimzon to a bed." Ruby exclaimed.

"But mom." Scarlet whined.

"No buts young lady." Ruby stated.

"Rogue show these three to their rooms please." Sting exclaimed to his partner.

"Yes sir." Rogue stated leading the way.

Ruby took Crimzon form Scythe and followed Rogue with Scarlet tailing not far behind. Leaving Scythe and Yang with Sting.

"So, that little girl is your daughter huh? She seems like she's only a few years younger than you." Sting exclaimed addressing Scythe.

"Well, Scarlet and her brother were both created in a lab. I wasn't even aware of them until a week or so ago, neither was their mother. Some crazy wack job doctor wanted to use them as living weapons." Scythe sighed.

"That's messed up dude." Orga exclaimed.

"You're telling me. Well both Scarlet and Crimzon went through Chrono-acceleration. Resulting in their current ages now." Scythe explained.

"So how long have you been a member of Fairy Tail?" Sting questioned.

"Well I…"

Scythe was interrupted as he was teleported through pocket space with a man dressed in a ninja outfit taking his place.

"What the? Milady." Sting sighed turning to his right to see Minerva hugging Scythe tightly.

"Oh it's been so long, how have you been Scythe, have you been eating enough? It sure looks like it." Minerva questioned moving away from the hug slowly. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Yes big sis I'm fine. I have been eating enough."

"I overheard your talk with Master Sting. Glad to see you're taking responsibility for those two lab born children." Minerva smiled, before she frowned. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. I sort of forgot to after I… lost my way."

"Milady, you know him?" Sting asked as he, Orga, and Yang came to them.

"Yes, he's the young boy I told you about. The one I unofficially adopted as my younger brother." Minerva smiled again.

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Sting smiled. "You're kind of big to be her little brother though."

"I'm younger than her. That counts." Scythe chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Yang, nice to meet you." The buxom blonde boxer exclaimed holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. So Scythe, I assume that young girl who went upstairs with Rogue is your girlfriend/baby-mama?" Minerva asked after shaking hands with Yang.

"Yeah, she's also Yang's little sister." Scythe smiled.

"Well, let's bring them down here, so I can tell you all about the time I first met Scythe." Minerva smiled using her magic to bring Ruby and Rogue down.

…Flashback…

"You insolent little whelp. Who are you to speak to your own father that way?" Jiemma asked smacking a younger Minerva around.

"I'm sorry dad." Minerva cried wanting the beating to stop.

Minerva had simple told him that she wanted to stop training for a bit, before saying she was tired of this training and wished she could live with her mom.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Jiemma exclaimed preparing to strike again.

"STOP THAT." A younger Scythe shouted appearing from nowhere.

Scythe latched onto Jiemma's arm and bit it, drawing blood.

"AWWW, you little pest. You are not even worthy of looking at me." Jiemma shouted waving his arm to try and shake Scythe lose.

"You big meanie, leave her alone." Scythe shouted clinging on.

Jiemma's patience wore thin, and he slammed Scythe, and his arm, against a tree, causing three cracks and pops to resonate from Scythe's back.

Scythe let go of his arm but directed his attention towards Jiemma with a glare, before Sage Magic markings appeared all over his scowl.

"A Sage user?" Jiemma questioned.

' _He's so young, yet he's managed to gain father's full attention.'_ Minerva thought.

Scythe leapt from the tree and slammed both his fists into Jiemma's stomach. Pushing the man back, causing him a bit of pain.

"Alright you little brat. You're asking to die. I'll gladly grant your request." Jiemma exclaimed removing his slung arm from his robes.

 _ **(Que Music… Hall of Fame: The Script, Ft.-Will. )**_

Jiemma charged at Scythe, reaching to grab him by the throat. To both Jiemma's and Minerva's shock, Scythe vanished leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake.

Jiemma looked around for him frantically, before he was struck in the back of the neck by a kick.

"That fighting style. It's only used with royal knights and their special forces." Jiemma exclaimed recognizing the tactic Scythe was using.

"My dad taught me how to fight before he passed away. But that doesn't excuse what you're doing here." Scythe exclaimed, his voice sounding like it's coming from all the different directions.

"What I do with my own daughter is none of your business you brat." Jiemma shouted striking the ground.

In a cloud of dust, Scythe had reappeared pinned to the ground by Jiemma's oversized fist.

"You treat her like she's nothing but a possession, a tool for you to use." Scythe growled trying to escape Jiemma's fist.

"I got news for you brat. That's all she is. She will one day produce an heir that will inherit my throne of power. That is all she's good for so far." Jiemma exclaimed.

Scythe growled and put all his strength behind his arms as he pushed Jiemma off of him, enough to escape.

"You're so blinded by greed and power that you think yourself superior to others." Scythe stated.

"I am superior to others. No one can match my strength." Jiemma shouted throwing a fist at Scythe.

Scythe held out both hands, and caught the fist, veins were visibly shown on his arms as he strained to hold the attack at bay.

"Why do you even bother, interfering with my business?" Jiemma questioned slamming his other fist in Scythe's side, sending him into a tree, dislocating his right arm.

"Because, a strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others." Scythe exclaimed puffing as he struggled to breathe.

"What nonsense…" Jiemma stated throwing a punch.

Even without the use of his right arm, Scythe managed to evade Jiemma's attack. He jumped to the side, before Jiemma hit him with another attack that sent him into another tree, shaking the trunk on impact.

"PLEASE STAY DOWN. HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T." Minerva shouted.

"I won't back down. I'm not afraid." Scythe stated as he got up, taking a stance with only one arm to show for it.

"Still got some fight in you huh runt? Very well then."

Jiemma moved swiftly towards Scythe, planning to strike with an open palm. He saw this and a gleam came to his eyes, getting an idea.

Scythe quickly swerved to the left taking the brunt of the attack with his right shoulder. A loud pop echoed through the foliage of the forest.

"Thanks for the fix." Scythe smirked.

Jiemma's attack was still in effect, and Scythe took the chance to attack. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Jiemma's with his back to said man.

Despite their age and size differences, Scythe flipped Jiemma over his shoulder and onto his back, while Scythe was in the air still holding Jiemma's arm.

Using his own weight, Scythe landed squarely on Jiemma's abdomen, knocking some wind out of Jiemma.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Minerva was in shock as to how a child two years younger than her, could even lay a single blow on her father, let alone take him down.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT." Jiemma shouted getting up. More pissed off than he started out as.

With blinding speeds, Jiemma was on his feet and behind Scythe. He slammed his magic enveloped fist down on the boy, then again, and again, until he was slamming his fists down so hard and fast it looked like a barrage of magic fists.

Jiemma stopped when he had put Scythe on the brink of death. The boy lay still in the crater Jiemma's attack made. The only motions from him was his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

"Such a rare magic, it would be a waste to kill you here and now, get stronger, and maybe I'll let you join my guild when I deem you worthy of it…" Jiemma exclaimed before everything went black for Scythe.

…End Flashback…

"After that I took Scythe back to his home where Kim patched him up while I watched over Suzie. The next morning I came to check up on him, to find he was disobeying doctor's orders and working the heaviest piece of farming equipment the place had." Minerva sighed with a soft smile.

"Hey, the land wasn't going to take care of itself you know." Scythe chuckled.

"No way, you were able to put Jiemma on his back, how old were you?" Sting questioned in disbelief.

"I was ten. Suzie was a year old around that time." Scythe explained.

"Sage Magic really is something else isn't it." Yang smiled.

"Well, I think it's about time we go to bed. Where'd Ruby go?" Scythe questioned looking around.

"She ran for the snacks as soon as the story ended." Yang sighed pointing her thumb to the snack table.

"Hey get your hands off of me." Ruby's voice echoed.

Scythe and the rest of the group at the table turned to see Ruby was being manhandled by some creep in a green leotard.

"C'mon sugar, just one little kiss wouldn't hurt would it?" The man asked.

"Hey." Orga called stomping over to them. "This party is for guild members and invited guests only, I don't recall you being with the guild, or invited to the party."

"C'mon man, lighten up." The man smiled grabbing Ruby's arm. "I'm just trying to get lucky. You can understand that right."

"Let her go, or I'm gonna make you regret it. She is one of Master Sting's personal guests." Orga exclaimed black lightning crackling around him.

"Oh, big tough guy wants to play hero huh? Well, what if I were to do this…" The creep stated sticking his tongue out towards Ruby.

"EEEEWWW, get away from me pervert." Ruby shouted.

Orga began to inhale, but stopped when Scythe put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll handle this Orga."

A chill ran down Orga's spine with how calm and cool his voice sounded, almost as if he wasn't the one in control of his mind anymore.

"Gonna tell me to get lost?" The man questioned mockingly before Scythe grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, and lifted him into the air above his head.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three to apologize to my girlfriend, before you find yourself with three new piercings." Scythe exclaimed extending the claws on his free hand. "One…"

"Wait man, don't be too hasty, I didn't know she was your girlfriend." The man exclaimed in panic.

"Two." Scythe stated edging his blades closer.

"Please man, I won't do it again, I'll even leave and you'll never have to see me again."

"Three…"

"I'm sorry." The man shouted, the blades stopping right before they could pierce his shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Scythe smirked.

"Hey Scythe don't put him down." Sting shouted running up to him. "I recognize him. His wanted poster is on the request board. I'll have Orga bring him in. He used to be known as Bora the Prominence. He now goes by Bora the Avaricious."

"Bora of Greed huh? Not smart crashing a party where your wanted poster is hung."

"That's what this disguise is for dumbass." Bora shouted, forgetting about Scythe's claws, until he thrust them into his shoulder.

"Insulting me with claws right under your shoulder, now who's the dumbass?" Scythe chuckled.

"Scythe, I'll take him in." Orga exclaimed. "I hate perverts like him, so I think I'll beat him up a bit before I turn him over."

Scythe retracted his claws from the wounded shoulder and dropped Bora to the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief to wipe the blood off his claws.

"Natsu told me about you. You had impersonated him, and gained his wrath to. If he were here right now, he'd be beating your ass. Be lucky I took it easy on you. I can't vouch for Ruby's sister though." Scythe smiled moving out of the way.

Bora's faced paled as he saw a pissed Yang marching over to him with lightning crackling around her, and diamond hard scales covering her arms and poking out of her knuckles like a pair of spiked brass-knuckles.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Yang said her face adorning a smile.

"Save some for me." Orga smirked cracking his knuckles.

While Yang and Orga were busy beating Bora to a pulp, Scythe had returned to the table, where a stunned Minerva was staring at him.

"Where the hell did those claws come from?" Minerva asked breaking her silence.

"You mean those weren't part of him from the start?" Sting asked.

"No, I've never seen them before." Minerva exclaimed.

"The claws are a bit of a long story. But the short version is they're now a part of me, even though it hurt like hell when they melded with my flesh."

"Alright, I think we've talked long enough. We have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow, so we should probably get some sleep." Yang smiled returning to their group as Orga dragged a beaten and bruised Bora across the ground and out the door to the nearest station.

"Do you have to go to bed just yet? Maybe you could stay for the party for a bit." Sting exclaimed leaning towards Yang.

"Oh, what did you have in mind Sting?" Yang questioned with a suggestive smile.

"I think they're flirting." Ruby whispered to Scythe.

"Of course they are, have you ever seen Yang this interested in a guy?" Scythe whispered back.

"No actually, the last guy she tried dating ran off when dad brought out a shot gun he named 'Big-Bertha', he hadn't even had the 'dad talk' with the guy before he ran off screaming wetting his pants. One glimpse of the gun was all it took, and the only reason he took it out was to do some long overdue maintenance on it."

"She break up with him the next day?"

"Oh yeah. She is not into the cowardly type."

"Alright, so Ruby and I shall go to bed, Yang, feel free to enjoy the party, you're not the one driving tomorrow, and try to get to bed at a decent hour." Scythe exclaimed in his normal voice.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll check on Scarlet and Crimzon in a minute." Yang exclaimed waving to them without looking away from Sting.

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna go at it tonight?" Minerva questioned as she and Rogue escorted Scythe and Ruby to the shared room.

"I have no doubt that they will. But dad will have a cow if he finds out Yang's no longer an 'innocent' girl." Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, this is Scarlet and Crimzon's room. Yours is right beside there's. Have a good night and we'll see you in the morning." Rogue explained.

"I'll be sure to cook up some breakfast." Minerva smiled.

"Alright. Thanks again, and have a good night." Scythe smiled as he and Ruby entered their shared room.

…

"Mommy daddy wake up, mommy daddy wake up."

Scythe opened his eyes and looked over the bed to see Crimzon jumping on their shared bed, dressed in a pair of pajamas that he didn't remember getting for his son.

"Mommy daddy, come on Auntie Minerva made breakfast." Crimzon exclaimed as he continued to bounce on the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Scythe groaned sitting up. "Come here little man."

Scythe grabbed Crimzon and pulled him into a hug.

"Where did you get those pajamas?"

"Auntie Minerva gave them to me last night. She left Scarlet and me a couple presents by our door."

"When did you put these on?" Ruby smiled leaning up and playfully pinching his cheek.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and found them. I love these jammies daddy." Crimzon smiled.

"Really? What did your sister get?" Scythe asked putting Crimzon on his shoulders as he got out of bed.

"She got a dress, I think it looks funny." Crimzon said patting his head.

"Well, why don't we go down to the hall's dining area and see what the others are up to." Scythe smiled walking through the open door.

Scythe and Ruby made their way down to the hall's main chamber. Where they found Scarlet in a pink dress with a gold lace and trimmings.

"Well, look who's up. Breakfast is ready." Minerva smiled putting three plates down. "I hope you don't mind eggs and toast. The food delivery doesn't come for another few days so, we're running a bit low on groceries."

"It's fine. Anything you cook is delicious." Scythe smiled putting Crimzon on a chair next to his. "Man I've missed your cooking."

"Is it really that good?" Ruby questioned.

"Try it and find out." Scythe smiled.

Ruby shrugged and dug in, her eyes widening as the flavour hit her tongue.

"Good huh?" Scythe asked with a knowing smile.

"It's delicious." Ruby smiled munching the food down.

"YAWN… good morning everyone." Yang smiled, walking to them wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt said 'BADASS' with Yang's hair being its usually messy style.

"Morning guys…" Sting smiled, walking with Yang, dressed in a pair of sweats, and nothing else.

"Dude, seriously my daughter is right across from you." Scythe exclaimed covering Scarlet's eyes.

"No breakfast until you put a shirt on mister." Minerva scolded.

"Oops, sorry." Sting exclaimed running back up the stairs to one of the upper levels of the guildhall.

"Morning Yang, you and Sting made quite the ruckus in the bedroom last night." Minerva smiled after Sting ran from the table. "I'm surprised I was able to fall asleep with how loud you two were."

"What do you mean?" Yang questioned.

"My room is right next to Sting's. I heard everything that happened." Minerva smirked.

"Oh…" Yang said with her face going redder than Ruby's cloak and hood.

"Hey Scythe, I got back last night and found a missing persons poster for you, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, and Blacksteel Gajeel in an old stack of posters that were taken down. How long have you been missing for?" Orga asked as Sting returned with Rogue by his side.

"You guys are in for a treat." Scythe smiled eating some toast.

So Scythe began to retell his story, of how he had been born in Remnant, and how he was sent to Fiore by Yang's mom. Then he went on to how he had been brought back to Fiore, where he instantly met Ruby and aided her in a fight. He finished off with how he was a student at one of the top schools in Remnant as well as a Major in the Remnant Military.

"Dude, you're like an alien." Sting smirked.

"That would also mean you last night had relations with an alien." Yang smiled nudging Sting with her elbow causing him to blush.

"I must say, you really are an interesting fellow." Minerva smiled. "So you're a Faunus human halfblood?"

"Basically." Scythe chuckled.

"Can you run that by me again, what exactly is a Faunus?" Rogue questioned.

"Well, you remember Millianna? The cat girl from Mermaid Heel?" Scythe inquired.

"Yeah, she has cat ears and a tail." Orga stated. "Kinda cute to."

"Well, a Faunus is someone with one animal feature, be it a tail, a set of ears, it can be physical or not. For some they blend right in with the human population. Most common for that is the chameleon Faunus." Scythe explained.

"But the one thing they all have in common is their senses. They can see on a pitch black night, they have advanced hearing, and they have amazing noses." Ruby added.

"Kind of like Dragonslayers." Sting commented.

"Yeah, I gotta tell you, ever since I got my magic, my sense have been going crazy." Yang chuckled sipping from her cup.

"What?" Sting questioned.

"She's a Dragonslayer to. Everyone on my squad is a Dragonslayer. Including Ruby and myself." Scythe explained.

"Lightning and gemstone." Yang smiled.

"Etherion and four Godslayer elements." Ruby added.

"Same." Scythe smiled. "Scarlet and Crimzon are Etherion Dragonslayers but they haven't gained full control of their full magic, just an element or two."

Minerva, Sting, Rogue, and Orga looked shocked at what they just heard. Before any of them could question how they became Etherion Dragon/Godslayers, a large shadow loomed over them as someone walked in.

They all looked over to see a walking tree dressed in robes, with a smile on his face.

"Master Warred?" Scythe questioned standing up.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"One of the founding members of Fairy Tail. He's alive because his magic turned him into a living tree." Scythe explained walking to the tree man.

"Please, just Warred is fine. I was never a Master of Fairy Tail, so there's no need to call me that." Warred smiled.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but what's a member of the new council doing here?" Sting questioned.

"Well, there's a certain Sorcerer that we wanted to talk to several months ago, but he just up and vanished, like he was vaporized or something." Warred explained. "Then last night I hear that he was back."

Warred walked over to Ruby and took her hand.

"You're a lot smaller than your file suggests." Warred stated.

"Stop with the jokes please." Scythe groaned.

"Alright, alright." Warred smiled turning back to Scythe, only for something, or a small someone to jump on his back.

"Tree man." Crimzon exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Crimzon no, that's very rude." Ruby exclaimed pulling him off Warred's back.

"But mommy, it's a tree man." Crimzon complained.

"Oh, looks like you have a young one." Warred smiled.

"Yes sir." Scythe exclaimed.

"Well, down to business." Warred smiled reaching into his cloak and pulling out an obsidian black jacket with the Wizard Saint's Emblem on the back and shoulders. "Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Knight. I, Warred of the council hereby bestow upon you, the title of Number One, in the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Everyone at the table behind Warred gasped hearing what the tree man had just proclaimed.

"Do you accept?" Warred questioned.

Scythe looked back at his friends and they were all encouraging him to accept it. Ruby especially as she had sparkles and stars in her eyes.

"I accept your offer." Scythe smiled taking the jacket.


	20. Tombs and Death

Dragons in Remnant-19

The day was calm with a cool breeze blowing in the mid-day wind as Scythe drove Saphira to Metalica, the memories of this morning's events fresh in his mind still.

…Flashback-6hours ago…

"Excellent, welcome to the ranks of the Wizard Saints my boy." Warred smiled as he walked away. "I'm off now. My work here is done."

"Ruby, Scarlet, Crimzon, get your stuff together, we're heading out in an hour or so." Scythe explained.

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

"To Metalica, we're going to visit someone I haven't seen for a while." Scythe explained putting the jacket over his arm.

"Could I come with you?" Sting asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, the car only seats five." Ruby exclaimed.

"I could ride in the trunk." Sting stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We have our gear in the trunk."

"Gear?" Rogue questioned.

"Our weapons and such. Though if you were to take your own ride then you could come along." Yang explained.

"Dragonslayer remember, I have serious motion sickness." Sting stated.

"Not a problem." Scythe smiled. "I'll need some stuff. Yang, can you produce a gemstone for me?"

"On it." Yang smiled using her magic. "What size."

"The size of a lien card. Ruby, can you run to the car, I have to spare leather laces in the glove compartment."

"On it." Ruby smiled running to the car, leaving a trail of rose petals.

"Wow, she's a fast runner. But how are you gonna cure my motion sickness?" Sting questioned.

"You see that bracelet Yang is wearing?"

"Yeah, she refused to remove it last night." Sting stated.

"Well, that's what's keeping her from getting motion sick when she rides a vehicle. It's infused with a never ending Troya spell."

"You're going to use Sky Slayer magic to make one." Yang smiled. "Genius. But won't that take all day?"

"Not if I used Godslayer magic. If I put enough energy into it, I should be able to make it within twenty minutes or so."

"I'm back. Sorry, it took me a while to remember how to open the glove compartment."

…End Flashback…

"Hey Sting, how you liking being able to ride a vehicle without getting sick?" Scythe smiled looking at Sting as he rode a magic mobile motorcycle.

"It's fun. What's this powering the magic mobile again?" Sting questioned pointing to the crystal in the cufflink.

"It's a highly volatile power source of elemental energy known as Dust. It's actually what powers Saphira here." Scythe chuckled patting the door.

"Gotta say, you learn how to drive one of those things fast." Yang smiled hugging Sting's waist.

"You sure you don't want to ride in the car Yang? Scarlet's getting bored playing with Crimzon." Ruby shouted to her sister.

"I'll ride with you later when we stop for a break." Yang smiled.

"It was nice of Aunt Minerva to pack us some snacks for the trip." Scarlet smiled as she munched on a sandwich.

"Well, the trip is over. We're nearing the first stop of our journey." Scythe sighed as he drove upon a familiar field of rainbow roses.

Scythe parked the car and put the hood up to prevent anyone from breaking in and stealing the car.

"Alright, Scarlet can you grab your brother please?" Ruby asked as Sting came back around and parked next to them.

"On it mom." Scarlet sighed unbuckling Crimzon.

Yang took Crimzon from Scarlet as Scythe led the way to their destination.

"Where are we going?" Yang questioned.

"Someplace, I want you all to see before we go back to Remnant." Scythe sighed as they reached a boulder with a tribal dragon emblem engraved into the stone.

Scythe placed his hand on the emblem and it glowed a bright green, before is rolled on its own out of place, revealing a tunnel with torches.

"Scarlet, can you go pick some flowers real quick?" Scythe inquired.

"Sure."

Scarlet ran to the field grabbing a bouquet of rainbow roses before she ran back, catching up with the group who had just started to enter the tunnel. Sting was the last to enter as Scythe had asked him to keep an eye on Scarlet.

"Scythe, where are we going?" Ruby questioned.

The only answer she got was Scythe holding his hand over a railing, sparking it until the oil in the ditch lit up and went around the entire cave, lighting the place up. The cavern was large enough for a soccer game to be held in.

At the center was a pillar in the shape of an arm with dragon talons, with a set of stairs coming down meeting at the base of the steps that led to the tunnel they just came out of. Atop that pillar was a pool of red liquid, with a golden sarcophagus, in the center. The lid of the sarcophagus had a carving of an eight year old girl, who looked exactly like Wendy. In her arms was carved a rainbow rose with several surrounding her body in an oval like ring.

On the ground around the pillar, was a horde of treasure. Gold diamonds, and all kinds of rare gems. Two of the fingers on the pillar were bones, completely void of any flesh of skin they might have once had.

"Scythe, is this…?" Ruby questioned.

"Suzie's tomb." Scythe finished.

"When Milady heard of her death, she was so distraught, she wasn't herself for weeks." Sting exclaimed remembering that name.

"Suzie like myself looked up to Minerva like an older sibling. I guess you could say we're a knockoff version of the Strauss siblings." Scythe smiled.

"How is the tomb so big and how is it like this." Yang questioned.

"Suzie was always a big fan of adventuristic shows like National Treasure, The Mummy 1-2-3, and Scorpion King Series. Though she wasn't supposed to watch them, she did behind my back. I modeled her tomb from a few of those movies." Scythe explained as they began to ascend the steps of the pillar.

Once they reached the top, they were amazed at the fine detail that went with carving Suzie's coffin.

"Scythe, is that red liquid…?"

"Acnologia's blood. All its magical qualities are gone though, it wouldn't last without a host to use the magic in the blood. That and I sort of nullified it with a nullification spell." Scythe explained. "I spent hours putting my blood sweat and tears into this tomb. Suzie deserved to have a tomb of such high standards."

Ruby, Sting, Scarlet, and Yang all looked shocked at how much he had loved his sister and cared for her.

"Papa, here are the flowers." Scarlet said handing him the bouquet.

"Thanks sweetie." Scythe smiled.

Scythe took the flowers and removed the petals, allowing them to drift into the pool of blood from the man who took his sister's life.

"Hey Suzie, sorry that I haven't been here for a while. I've been a little busy. I'm going to school, in another world of all places." Scythe chuckled as he spoke to his sister's coffin. "I'm also a Rank Major, in the military. I go out on missions, and I make the world of Remnant a better place. Guess what, you're an aunt. Your niece and nephew are here to see you. I also have a girlfriend, she's here to, along with her sister, and the Master of the Sabertooth Guild."

"Hi Aunt Suzie." Scarlet smiled taking a rose and picking the petals off. "It's nice to meet you, Papa doesn't talk about you much, but I can see why."

Ruby noticed that Scarlet's eyes began to form tears, feeling pain and sorrow for her father.

"I just got into a school, and I'm still trying to fit in, but I'm doing my best." Scarlet smiled as tears came down her face.

Ruby knelt down next to them and began to help with the petals.

"Hi Suzie, my name is Ruby. I'm your brother's girlfriend, he's such a sweet guy, he told me about what had happened to you. I honestly wish I could have met you in person. But it's nice to see you now." Ruby spoke.

Behind them, Yang was tearing up, holding Crimzon as he began to wake up from his nap. Sting hugged her, feeling the same sadness she felt for Scythe. He didn't know Scythe had lost his sister to a madman. Sting knew Minerva would be heartbroken when she hears about how Suzie died.

"Aunty Yang, please don't cry." Crimzon exclaimed putting a hand to her face. "Please don't cry."

The six continued to show their emotions, unaware someone else was in the tomb until the sound of a shotgun gained all their attention.

"You all better get out of this tomb, otherwise it's going to have some new tenants." A woman's voice exclaimed.

Scythe's ears perked up hearing that voice, he recognized it, despite all the pain it held.

"Wait, don't shoot." Scythe shouted running past Sting, Crimzon, and Yang. "Aunt Kim, it's me, it's Scythe."

"Scythe?" The woman asked lowering the gun.

Scythe's eyes widened when he saw his aunt standing there. Her skin was covered in dirt, and her eyes showed that she was in pain. Her clothes were rags wrapped around her body, doing very little to cover her protruding belly.

"Aunt Kim, what happened to you?" Scythe questioned seeing the bruises from chain cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"Scythe it really is you." Kim smiled as Scythe leapt from the top of the pillar landing right in front of her.

"Aunt Kim what happened?" Scythe asked again before she fell into his arms.

"Not long after you left, a strange man came into town, he was big, bigger than you. His arms, from his hands to his elbows were covered in black. A large scar in his chest like something had blasted right through him. He told us he was the master of Sabertooth, and that the current one was sitting in his throne." Kim explained. "He said his name's Jiemma. Ten months ago, he took over the village."

"Stay here." Scythe exclaimed. "The rest of you, look after Aunt Kim. I'm going after Jiemma myself."

"Scythe, he's not human. You don't stand a chance. I only got away because he wasn't the one guarding me." Kim stated pulling on his shirt.

"What are you saying? People started following him?" Sting asked coming to her side.

"He promised the village power, half the men in the village agreed to join him in exchange for the power. They received it the moment they dawned their armor. Those who refused were enslaved. He made me the first member of his harem. He expects me to give him an heir." Kim stated putting a hand to her belly.

"So he forced himself on you." Scythe growled.

"Please Scythe I'm begging you, don't go and confront him." Kim exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and let him terrorise the village." Scythe stated standing up. "I'm going, and I'm doing this alone."

Scythe left the tomb, despite Kim's pleading and went to the car, grabbing his Wizard Saint's jacket, his helmet, and shield.

"Hold up Scythe." Sting stated.

"I'm not going to change my mind Sting. Nothing you can say will stop me." Scythe stated grabbing a black cloak with the same tribal dragon emblem on the back, as the one on the boulder/door to Suzie's tomb.

"I know. I just want to say be careful. It took Rogue and I all we had to beat Jiemma last time. He was turned into a demon by the creep who was running the Tartarus Guild in place of E.N.D." Sting stated.

"No offence, but I'm stronger than the two of you put together." Scythe stated before walking to the village.

Sting grit his teeth before he let out a deep sigh of annoyance. He couldn't stay mad at Scythe, he knew Scythe didn't mean to make his statement an insult. He was just acting that way because he saw someone he loved deeply hurt and suffering.

"Be careful man. That's all I'm saying." Sting whispered.

"STING." Yang shouted running to him with Kim on her back. "We've got a problem."

"No…" Sting gasped his eyes shrinking when he realized what said problem was.

…

"Find her, and bring me her head. I can always make another heir with another of my collection of women." Jiemma stated sitting on his throne, which was once the town center monument for the freedom.

"Right away your grace." An armored soldier stated.

"JIEMMA." A voice shouted out from the entrance of the village.

Two soldiers stripped of their armor landed in front of Jiemma's throne. Both either unconscious or dead.

"What weaklings." Jiemma stated before turning his attention to the man who defeated his men. "What do you want?"

"I want to retake the village you have taken over. This place isn't yours to rule. It's my home, it's my childhood." Scythe stated removing his cloak's hood.

"It's Scythe…" The villagers who were corralled started to gossip.

"He's alive…"

"He's returned…"

"We're saved…"

"QUIET." Jiemma shouted silencing the crowd. "It would appear the people know you runt. Who are you?"

"You already know who I am. I'm the kid who flipped you on your back six years ago, using your own momentum against you." Scythe smirked showing his sage markings before they disappeared and his smile turned into a frown. "I'm here to collect on the pain you caused my Aunt Kim."

"The woman carrying my heir. Tell me where she is and I'll spare your pathetic life." Jiemma spat as he remembered who Scythe was.

"Not happening. She's family, this entire village is family. You hurt my family, you're gonna answer to me." Scythe stated removing his cloak. "You mess with a dragon's treasure, you mess with a dragon's wrath."

"Is that a Wizard Saint's jacket?"

"It is…"

"Did he get that strong in the time he was away?"

"He seems different to. Almost like a whole 'other person."

"Your tough talk isn't going to scare me half-pint." Jiemma stated.

"No, it's not. But I've got some new tricks up my sleeves." Scythe stated removing his helmet from the hook on his pants. "I'm not the same brat you beat up like it was nothing Jiemma. I'm stronger, faster. I've even been named the highest rank of the Wizard Saint's."

"Your stolen jacket doesn't prove that." Jiemma laughed standing from his throne. "So let me put you to the test."

Jiemma launched himself from the stone platform of his throne with blinding speed, and strength, destroying the stone he stood on.

Scythe raised up one hand slowly, before he caught Jiemma's fist with a puff of air without budging an inch much to the demonic man's surprise, and the surprise of all the villagers.

 _ **(Que Song… Strike Back: We as Human)**_

"You wanna play it this way? Fine by me." Scythe growled raising his right leg.

Scythe kicked Jiemma in the stomach, and sent him flying back, destroying the stone throne in the process.

"Did you see that?" A villager asked.

"He kicked the tyrant like he was a soccer ball." Another exclaimed.

"His power has grown. He's not the same young man we once knew." A third stated as Scythe put his helmet on.

With blinding speed, Jiemma came charging at Scythe throwing another punch. Scythe jumped into the air, doing a one arm handstand on Jiemma's arm.

Without saying a word, Scythe twisted his body around aiming to kick Jiemma in the head.

"Not happening." Jiemma growled grabbing Scythe's leg as it made contact with his left palm.

Without making a sound, Scythe pulled his leg free from Jiemma and twisted around the other way, using the momentum of the release to amplify his legs kick, sending Jiemma off to the side.

Scythe flipped midair and landed on his feet on the ground, looking towards the dust cloud Jiemma's impact made.

"Like I said." Scythe growled dusting off his right shoulder. "I'm stronger than when we first met."

Jiemma swiped his arms, disbursing of the dust cloud with an angered glare.

"My loyal soldiers. The first to dispose of this trash becomes the general of my new world order." Jiemma shouted before his soldiers came charging in from behind him towards Scythe.

"So that's your plan." Scythe glared as he released his claws.

"You plan on using Metalica as a home base of operations." Scythe stated as he cut down every soldier that charged at him. "As you take on world conquest."

"With the power I have, I can take what is rightfully mine. I can rule this world with an iron fist and command its people." Jiemma smiled.

"You remind me of a certain red faced Nazi General." Scythe growled as the Hydra leader Red Skull came to his mind.

"Then he must have completed his conquest just as I will." Jiemma smirked.

"Actually, he was beaten, by someone like me." Scythe stated using several soldiers as stepping stones.

Scythe jumped high into the air and threw his shield at Jiemma, knocking the giant of a man off balance as he was struck in the chest.

"Etherion Dragon…" Scythe shouted inhaling deeply, aiming the attack on the soldiers. "ROAR…"

A blinding light cascaded all over the village before it diminished and all that was left of Jiemma's forces were piles of ashes.

"When we first met, I got the impression that you weren't a killer." Jiemma growled, veins popping out of his neck.

"Those soldiers were already dead Jiemma. From the moment they put on their cursed armor, they died." Scythe growled landing on the ash covered ground.

"So what if they already died. They still served me loyally." Jiemma shouted charging at Scythe, slamming a fist into his shield.

"You were commanding a legion of the dead. They had no choice but to follow you. I was just putting their tormented souls to rest." Scythe growled bringing out his claws again.

"What nonsense. Emotions such as those will end up getting you killed." Jiemma shouted as he continued to barrage Scythe's shield with his punches.

"It's emotions like those. Emotions like love, kindness, compassion, that make us human. That make us stronger." Scythe shouted before sticking his claws right claws into Jiemma's arm, locking him in place.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Jiemma shouted as the claws broke through the flesh, the bones, and the nerves.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT." Jiemma screamed using his good arm to strike Scythe.

In the split second before Jiemma's fist made contact with Scythe's body. Scythe had entered his partial dragon form and caught the fist like he had at the beginning of the fight.

"I told you. When you mess with a dragon's treasure, you mess with its wrath. Aunt Kim, this entire village, are my treasure, MY FAMILY." Scythe growled.

Scythe removed his claws and bitch slapped Jiemma across the face, sending him flying once again.

"This is for Aunt Kim." Scythe growled appearing next to him, punching his gut and putting him in the ground.

"For Minerva." He stated grabbing Jiemma with both hands and throwing him into the air before he joined him and sent him back down by colliding his combined fists into Jiemma's back.

"For Sabertooth." Scythe stated landing on Jiemma's stomach knees first.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL…" Scythe screamed suplexing Jiemma over his shoulder and making another crater in the ground.

Jiemma gained his bearings and knocked Scythe back, causing him to skid across the ground before he stopped near the entrance to the village.

"Cheap illusions and drugs won't help you for long." Jiemma stated. "You can release it now that I'm aware of your tricks."

"Sorry Jiemma, but this is no illusion." Scythe growled.

"You're gonna go through with this illusion till the very end huh? Real men don't rely on cheap tactics to win a battle." Jiemma stated bringing his fist up.

"Alright then, I'll make this somewhat fair." Scythe stated retracting his wings, and tail.

"Starting to lose focus on the illusion." Jiemma stated as he charged at Scythe.

Silently Scythe charged at Jiemma, and they clashed blows, using hand to hand combat to determine who the victor would be.

Scythe knocked Jiemma's head back with an uppercut before he ran and used his body like a ladder, twisting in the air and kicking Jiemma in the face before landing on the ground.

"This is the end for you Jiemma." Scythe growled bringing out his claws.

"SCYTHE…"

Scythe turned his head to see Ruby standing at the entrance to the village. His confusion was all Jiemma needed to gain the upper hand and knock Scythe back, and charged at Ruby.

"YOU'RE MINE GIRL." Jiemma shouted. As he approached Ruby, a squelching sound was heard as Scythe was now standing in front of Ruby, the claws on his right hand bloodied.

"Don't mess with a Dragon's mate either, Jiemma." Scythe stated as Jiemma's head rolled from its body with two slices of neck following.

 _ **(End Song)**_

"Scythe…" Ruby whispered.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Scythe sighed walking to where some of the villagers were being kept. "I never wanted anyone to see me, with that kind of bloodlust."

Scythe used his claws to destroy the lock after reverting back to human form, allowing for the villagers to leave as they were in awe, fear, and amazement at Scythe.

"Scythe, I came to get you because Kim is in labor. Yang took Sting and the kids to the nearest hospital. You should be there for her when your cousin is born." Ruby explained snapping out of her stupor.

"We'll take Shadow c'mon." Scythe stated as he left the village, finding the motorbike revved up and ready to go. "Hold tight."

Ruby climbed on behind Scythe and held tight to his waist. Leaving the villagers to wonder if he was ever coming back.

…

It took about half an hour for them to get to the hospital Yang had taken Kim to, in that time, Scythe had contacted the royal army and told them of what had transpired at Metalica village, and where they could find him if they needed questions answered.

When he ran through the doors, he followed his nose, ignoring the stench of sickness, and disease to find Yang and the others.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Scythe questioned.

"Scythe everything is fine. The birth was surprisingly fast and she delivered a healthy baby boy and girl." Yang explained.

"Milady is going to have a hard time wrapping her head around the fact she has an actual blood brother and sister now." Sting stated pulling a lacrima phone from his pocket to dial up Minerva's number.

"She's resting up right now, but you can go check on her if you want. The doctor doesn't want us to bother her too much and let her rest." Scarlet explained holding Crimzon.

Yang directed him to Kim's room where he was nervous to see her. Despite it being a few moments ago, he left her alone on a sour note, and has felt bad about it. He gently opened the door to find Kim leaning back in bed, reading a magazine with two basinets on the right side of her bed.

Kim turned her head when she heard the door opened and her mouth dropped in shock when she saw him.

"Scythe… you're alive." Kim smiled, as she began to get emotional. "I thought for sure Jiemma would kill y…" Kim stopped talking when she saw the wizard saints jacket he wore. "Where did you get that?"

"I got it this morning. By Council member Warred. A founding member of the Fairy Tail Guild." Scythe explained showing her the blood red Fairy Tail Emblem on his left pectoral.

"That is where you've been for the last eighteen months? Fairy Tail?" Kim questioned.

"Not entirely. For the past six months, I've… been in another world called Remnant." Scythe explained pacing around the room. "There, I made some friends, even met my girlfriend Ruby, who along with the others is eavesdropping in on our conversation."

The boor burst open as Scarlet, Sting, Yang, and Ruby tumbled in, while Crimzon just climbed over the dogpile they made and jumped onto the ground and ran to his dad hugging his leg.

"Take a seat, all of you. This will take a while." Scythe sighed picking up Crimzon. "So, after I arrived in Remnant." Scythe continued. "I was accepted into the most advanced, and impossible school to get into, Beacon Academy. Three other Fairy Tail members ended up in Remnant with me, and we all got into Beacon together."

"What does Beacon Academy teach?" Kim asked sitting up a bit more.

"It's a school that trains future Huntsmen and Huntresses, people who protect the peace by fighting, and killing the creatures of Grimm. I am the Team Leader for Team KNHT, Ruby and Yang are both part of Team RWBY, with Ruby being the leader, while Scarlet and Crimzon… are my kids." Scythe sighed.

Kim's jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, let me explain it." Scythe stated. "Scarlet and Crimzon were both created in a lab, with both me and Ruby unaware of their existence until a few weeks ago."

"They both went through Chrono-Acceleration, resulting in their current ages." Ruby added.

"On top of all this, I'm an officer in the Remnant Military, Rank Major. Ruby is my second in command, while I command a squad of seven. Eight if you count me."

"Papa is the best there is at what he does, but what he does isn't very nice." Scarlet smiled.

"That reminds me. Crimzon I'm gonna put you down for a minute, alright bud?" Scythe exclaimed putting his son down.

Scythe held up his hands and clenched them into fists, extending his claws for Kim to see. She jumped back a bit, a little startled as she wasn't expecting him to have metal claws.

"So, you have claws to go along with your Sage Magic." Kim exclaimed.

"Not exactly. You see there's a reason why I left right after Suzie's memorial. If I were to tell you, I don't know how you'd react."

"Scythe, c'mon just show her, she's been family for how long and you're scared she won't want to see you anymore?" Yang inquired.

Scythe gave a sigh of defeat before he walked over to a lit candle and inhaled, and the flames flew from the candle to his mouth and back to the candle when he did a whistling motion.

"The day Suzie died, I gained the powers of a dark… evil being. Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon. He's the one who killed Suzie, when that happened, I fought him using nothing but my Sage Magic. I managed to injure him enough to where his blood pooled into a crater he made, before he flew off. His blood and powers soaked into my injuries, healing them, and restoring my body to its somewhat full glory, I still have a few scars. I also became an Etherion Dragonslayer."

"So, you ran away, because you were scared that I wouldn't love you anymore if I found out the truth?" Kim asked.

"Wait, you ran away from home?" Sting asked.

"I did. I ran away, made my way to Magnolia, and joined Fairy Tail. I was a member for nearly a year, before I was brought back to Remnant." Scythe explained sitting next to Kim's bed. "I lost contact ten months ago with the village, now I know why."

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to pretend I understand your fear, I don't, but just know I would never love you any less than I do just because you've got the same powers as a damned psychotic dragon." Kim sighed putting a hand on his.

"I guess I should have realised that before. But if I had, I wouldn't have found my biological mom and dad." Scythe chuckled.

"Wait…" Yang interrupted. "You saw your dad?"

"I did." Scythe sighed.

"Didn't Ms. Goodwitch tell us that he tried killing you when you were born?" Ruby questioned.

"What?" Kim asked sounding concerned.

"That's actually not what happened, not by a longshot." Scythe smiled. "Though we should be getting back to Remnant."

"Remnant?" Kim inquired.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Ruby, Yang, Crimzon, Scarlet, and myself, are originally from a world called Remnant." Scythe smirked seeing Kim's look of shock. "I told you it's the world that I've been at for the past six months."

"Do you have a space ship or something to get there?" Kim asked.

"No, see Remnant is in another universe all together so we have to get a celestial spirit to bring us all home." Yang explained with a bit of a chuckle.

"By the way, what are you gonna name these two cuties?" Ruby asked appearing next to the sleeping twins.

"Well, since everyone in the village, including myself thought your boyfriend was dead, I was going to name the boy Scythe… and the girl Suzie." Kim stated.

"Those are perfect names." Scythe smiled hugging Kim.

"Well, get going you bunch. Don't you have classes to catch up on?"

"That's right, and I still have to hand over the murder investigation to the Vale Police Department." Scythe groaned.

"I'm not even going to ask about that, just get going." Kim smiled.

Scythe gave a quick nod and left the room with the others following close behind him.

"So how exactly are we getting back to Remnant?" Scarlet questioned.

"Well, that's what Loki is for." Scythe smiled. "Mind if I borrow your lacrima phone Sting?"

The Sabertooth guild master tossed it to Scythe, from there he typed in a set of numbers then held the magic device to his ear.

"Hey Lucy… No we're not at Sabertooth, we're at a hospital… My Aunt just had her twins… She named them after me and my late sister Suzie… Yeah I know, listen can you send Loki to us, we need to get back to Remnant now… great thanks… Sting's with us… alright I'll tell him." Scythe laughed before hanging up. "Lucy says hi and that you still owe her two thousand jewel."

"Damn what did you need to borrow money from her for?" Yang asked as they exited the hospital.

"Lecture needed some minor surgery and I didn't have any money on me because I spent it all on a damage bill Orga billed the guild with on one of his jobs." Sting groaned taking his lacrima phone back and calling someone.

"Who's he calling?" Scarlet pondered.

"Hey Milady… Everything is going great… I'm naming you Guild master until I get back bye." Sting stated before hanging up.

"Where are you going?" Yang inquired.

"With you guy's. I wanna check out Remnant for myself." Sting explained.

"You do know my dad will kill you if he finds out what we did last night." Yang smiled as they approached Saphira, with Loki waiting there already.

"Then we'll be sure not to let him find out." Sting stated.

"Hey guys." Loki interrupted.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Scarlet questioned.

"I followed Scythe's unique energy wavelength." Loki explained. "So, is everyone going back?"

"I'm coming with them." Sting stated getting on Shadow.

"Well, let's get going. Since I've been doing nothing for the past two days, I've got enough energy to get everyone back in one go." Loki smirked.

Scythe, and the others took their places, including Yang behind Sting on the motorcycle. Loki grabbed both vehicles and focused his energy on Remnant, before bright light flashed around the area and they found themselves in the Beacon underground garage.

"Well… huff… we're… gasp… back…" Loki said trying to catch his breath.

"You alright man?" Scythe asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah… just took more energy than I thought… see yeah." Loki smirked returning to the celestial plain.

"So, what should we do first?" Sting asked rubbing his hands together.

"Ruby, Yang, and I have to check in with Ozpin. Can I trust you'll get Scarlet and Crimzon back to Patch?" Scythe inquired.

"I can lead him there Papa don't worry." Scarlet smiled.

"Here, take this and show it to my dad when you get to Patch. It'll let him know you're a friend." Yang explained handing him a small yellow flaming rose charm. "The flames represent me, and the rose represents Ruby. He had these made for us so we would always know he's with us."

"Alright, I'll return this as soon as I can." Sting explained.

"Here, I'm not letting you take Saphira so you'll need this lien for the bullhead ticket fees." Scythe explained holding a few lien cards.

Sting took the money, and trusted that Scarlet would help him try and adjust to this world.

"Alright, let's go to Ozpin."

Scythe, Ruby, and Yang were a little nervous at what Ozpin might say to their absence, but their anxiety lessened when they entered Ozpins office, and neither he nor Glynda looked annoyed.

"Welcome back, I entrust your little journey back to Fiore was enlightening." Ozpin questioned.

"It was. Though…" Ruby paused. "I saw something about Scythe I never thought I'd see."

"Hmm?" Ozpin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you at least used protection." Glynda groaned getting the wrong idea.

"Mom we didn't do IT." Scythe exclaimed. "What she means is, she saw my bloodlust today."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked in concern.

"The village I grew up in was being overrun by a mad demonic tyrant named Jiemma." Scythe sighed.

"The man who used to run the Sabertooth guild?" Glynda asked, remembering what Natsu had said about guilds they had friendly relations with.

"I killed him."


	21. Ambers of enslavement

Dragons in Remnant-20

"What do you mean you killed him?" Glynda questioned.

"Jiemma was… using the village as a base of operations. He planned on taking over the entire world of Earthland, as well as make an heir for this throne." Scythe explained.

"Wait, when saying he created an heir, you don't mean…" Ozpin paused, the look on Scythe's face was all the answer he needed. "That poor woman."

Getting what Ozpin was saying, Glynda's face took on a sympathetic expression.

"Who was the woman he took?" Glynda inquired.

"The woman he took was known to me as Aunt Kim. She was a family friend and ever since I can remember, she's been a part of my life for better or worse." Scythe explained. "She had twins, she named one after me, and the other after my sister Suzie."

"I see, at least there's still a silver lining to the dark and dreary cloud that was Jiemma's tyranny." Ozpin sighed.

"So, why did you kill him though? Couldn't the authorities in Earthland have handled the situation if you detained him?" Glynda questioned.

"No. The royal army or the rune knights aren't equipped to handle demons as strong as Jiemma." Scythe sighed. "I decapitated him when he charged for Ruby."

"I told you it was a bad idea to go after him." Yang exclaimed lightly punching Ruby's shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know the madman would charge after me?" Ruby questioned.

"Anyways, I believe Natsu told you about the Tartarus incident a couple years ago?" Scythe inquired.

"He did indeed. I do remember him saying something about a demonic Jiemma." Ozpin stated.

"Also, before I go, I'm going to hand the murder investigation over to V.P.D, I keep hitting dead ends; maybe they will have better luck." Scythe explained.

"Alright, get going you three, you have a few classes to catch up on. I dismissed your absence as going on a mission, so off you go." Ozpin smiled.

"One more thing." Yang stated. "Someone came back with us, he should be on his way to Patch."

"Who may I ask did you bring?" Glynda inquired.

"Uh, his name is Sting, and he and I…"

"They're going steady." Scythe lied, not wanting Yang to be put into an awkward situation.

"Alright, I'll notify Mr. Xiao Long of his arrival. Does he have Scarlet and Crimzon with him?"

"He does, he's bringing them back."

"Now off to your dorms, you're lucky it's a Saturday, gives you the chance to catch up on homework assignments." Ozpin stated.

"Scythe could you stay for a bit? We're expecting Ironwood to come by." Glynda exclaimed.

Scythe saw no harm in doing so, and motioned for Ruby and Yang to head back to their dorms.

It was a short while later that all three were staring out the window seeing Ironwood with his fleet.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he travels." Glynda sighed in annoyance.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a very busy man." Ozpin exclaimed.

"But yeah, all his bullheads, and other military vehicles are a bit of an eyesore." Scythe added before Ozpin received a transmission from the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin stated.

The elevator opened up for Ironwood to step through, alone without Winter.

"Ozpin." Ironwood greets.

"Hello General." Ozpin says.

"Please drop the formalities, it's been what, four months since I was last here, and you two, good to see you both again." Ironwood said as Scythe and Glynda both approached from behind.

"Oh James…" Glynda exasperated faking a fawning over him.

Scythe tried to hold in a laugh as he thought that funny.

"I'll be outside." She told Ozpin. "Coming Scythe?"

"No, I need to have a talk with Ironwood anyways. There's something that's been on my mind." Scythe explained.

"Suit yourself." Glynda smiled walking away.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas this time?" Ozpin inquired as he began to pour some coffee. "Scythe, would you care for a glass?"

"Yes please, black is fine."

"Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin exclaimed handing Ironwood a mug.

"Well you know how much I love Vail this time of year." Ironwood exclaimed.

"Right, and I'm Jacques Schnee." Scythe said mockingly causing Ozpin to chuckle.

"James, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Spill it Ironwood." Scythe sighed taking his cup.

"Well, concern is what brought them here."

"I understand traveling between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin stated.

"Oz… You and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood exclaimed.

Both Scythe and Ozpin took a sip of their coffee with a sigh following Ozpin's mug as he lowered it.

"No offence General, we are in a time of peace, shows of power like this will only scare the people." Scythe sighed.

"Not to mention give the wrong impression." Ozpin added.

"But if what Qrow said is true, then-"

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin said.

"It's the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Scythe explained.

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said bluntly.

"As am I, which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin sighed.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood exclaimed as he turned to leave.

"Hold on a minute, there's something I need to ask the both of you about." Scythe explained.

"What's on your mind soldier?" Ironwood asked.

"Please, tell us what is troubling you?" Ozpin inquired.

"Every time I go through the underground garage I sense something, it's as if it's a voice calling out for help, but it can't reach me fully."

Ozpin and Ironwood's eyes widened before they looked at one another, Scythe could tell by the look they gave each other, they were deciding on something important.

"I think we should tell him, he has the right to know since he knows everything else, and he's Glynda's son. He has just as much a right to know as anyone else." Ozpin exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Oz bringing more people in will only make the risk of the enemy finding her that much greater." Ironwood stated.

"We're bringing him into the circle, and that's final." Ozpin stated standing and grabbing his cane. "Please follow me Scythe."

Ozpin, Scythe, and Ironwood took the elevator down past ground level, where it opened up to a dark corridor, and the voice calling out to Scythe was clear and continuous. Without a moment's hesitation, Scythe ran down the dark hall, using his enhanced vision to see through the dark, before stopping in front of a machine with two medical pods, one of which was occupied by a young girl with brown hair, dressed in white with tan skin, and some sort of scar covering the left half of her face.

"Who is she? Why is the voice coming from her?" Scythe questioned examining the machine to find it was for medical purposes.

"Her name is Amber, she was attacked by Salem's followers and half her powers were stolen. As for why you're hearing a voice crying out for help, we have had our suspicions on something since the day you arrived in Remnant." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Scythe you know of the story of the two brothers correct?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, Ozpin and Qrow told it to us the evening before initiations." Scythe stated.

"Well, based on information we've gathered on you, and on your abilities, we believe you might be the younger brother incarnated." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Wait, you're saying I'm the younger brother of destruction and chaos in mortal form?" Scythe questioned.

"Have any of your other teammates said anything about hearing a voice from afar in the underground garage?" Ironwood inquired.

"No."

"Let me show you something." Ozpin sighed bringing out his scroll and the footage of his fight with Cardin Winchester a few months ago. "Take a close look at your shadow when you finish the fight civilly."

Scythe watched the footage closely, his eyes widened when he saw what form his shadow took even though he didn't take it.

"We believe that you are the younger brother based off of the information we've gathered. Either you're here to destroy our world, or you're here to save it. Given what you just told me and your mother, I'd say you're here to save it." Ozpin explained.

"What did he say to you?" Ironwood asked.

"Scythe killed a tyrant who was trying to rule Earthland, by using his home village as the epicenter." Ozpin stated.

"A celestial spirit brought me back to Remnant, he also brought Crimzon, Scarlet, Ruby, Yang, and the others." Scythe added.

"So, now we know you're willing to kill those who threaten the peace. This goes with what I was saying earlier Ozpin. Do you really believe your 'children' can win a war?" Ironwood questioned before turning around and walking off.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin stated.

"I'll see you later professor, I need to study." Scythe sighed heading to the elevator.

"Please, we both know you've memorized all the textbooks by heart with your lightning magic." Ozpin chuckled.

"I know, just wanted to lighten the mood." Scythe smirked walking towards the elevator after Ironwood. "I'll see what I can do about Amber's condition, I need some time to do so though."

"You'll have full access to this sublevel without a problem." Ozpin smiled.

…

In the library, the next weekend, Team RWBY was playing RISK, Team JNPR was studying, well Jaune was reading a comic book, and Team KNHT was doing their own thing. Scythe was reading up on medical books, Natsu was sleeping away as he was supposed to study, Gajeel was reading up on a book of guitars and music, while Wendy was sitting by Ruby, watching Team RWBY play.

"Hmmmm… Alright! Hmmmm… Alright… Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle." Ruby announced pointing at her sister across the table.

"Bring it on." Yang cheered.

"Um girls…" Wendy tried to say.

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet." Ruby announced.

Yang did a fake gasp.

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby smirked evilly.

"Um girls." Wendy stated a little louder as Ruby made an airplane and bombing noise.

"GASP… You fiend." Yang stated.

"Since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts… one turn." Ruby smirked before Yang laughed a bit.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card." Yang stated showing a card. "Giant Nevermore. If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby stated, clinging to any hope of winning.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang stated.

The scene began to roll over Team JNPR with Natsu and Gajeel sitting with them, Nora joined Natsu in nap time, while Ren kept flipping pages on her head, Jaune was reading his comic book until Pyrrha took it and handed him a text book, before she started reading the graphic novel with a smirk.

"No!" Ruby cried. "Scythe come help me."

"Sorry babe, you're on your own with this one." Scythe stated as he closed the third medical book and started on the fourth.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!"

"Why won't anybody listen to me? The library is for studying and reading." Wendy sighed walking over to Scythe.

"Don't feel too bad Wendy, they're just really into the game." Scythe smiled not taking his eyes off the book. "Besides, a game like that helps to home someone tactical skills without having to go out into the battle field to do it."

"I have… absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss stated.

At the sound of Weiss's voice, Natsu woke up and was behind her in an instant.

"Here let me give it a shot." He said taking the cards. "You're playing a Vacuo, which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss simply said.

"See you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge, oh, looks like you've got Resourceful Raider. Now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet-"

"No!" Ruby wined.

"-and put it in your hand!" Natsu finished pulling up a chair next to her.

"Okay…?"

"Since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom." Natsu added.

"Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang stated pointing a finger at them.

"And that means?" Weiss asked as Natsu gave back her cards.

"It means you're only three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Scythe exclaimed. "Natsu became a master of this game yet he can never beat me at it."

At the realization, Weiss laughed evilly and the scene behind her became a burning background, with Natsu as a shadow demon with horns and glowing red eyes.

"Yes! Fear the all mighty power of my forces." Weiss snickered.

"Don't get too cocky Weiss." Natsu tried to warn.

"Cower as they pillage your homes, and weep as they take your children, from your very arms-!" Weiss continued, not hearing Natsu's warning.

"Trap card." Yang simply stated.

"I tried to warn you." Natsu exclaimed as Yang messed with the pieces on the board.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang smirked.

"Since Yang won against Ruby, she was able to use the Giant Nevermore attack again, because she rolled a nine when she did." Natsu sighed as Weiss sat down with comical tears running down her face.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss wined.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." Ruby wined as they hugged.

"Shut up! Don't touch me." Weiss cries.

"Yet she says that while hugging Ruby back." Natsu sighed.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang smiles.

Gajeel looked up from his book and noticed her distracted look. He sighed and walked over to her, snapping his fingers in her face. This snapped her out of her daze.

"Huh?" Blake asked. "Oh! Um… sorry what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang explained.

"Right…" Blake stated.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked interrupting the game standing next to Natsu and Weiss.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby stated.

"But there's six of you." Jaune stated pointing to Natsu and Gajeel.

"They're just helping out the newbs to this game." Yang smirked.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning, that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss stated.

"Uhh… you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang countered, causing Weiss to groan in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"I wouldn't dismiss Jaune just by his looks. He's a good strategist, one of the best I've ever seen actually. Still nothing compared to Master Mavis but who knows, someday you might reach her level." Scythe smirked.

"How do you know about her?" Gajeel asked.

"Hmm? The night I joined Fairy Tail, she visited me personally, reason was because I have Acnologia's power, and she wanted to judge me personally. She even told me of her past with Zeref, and her past in general. Sad, true love's kiss is what killed her."

"Bring it on Ice-Queen. I'll have you know that I'm a natural born leader." Jaune stated proudly, bringing the subject back on track.

"By who, your mother?" Weiss asked.

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha smiled.

' _Pyrrha is just way to nice. Why can't Jaune see that she likes him?'_ Gajeel questioned seeing the chemistry between the two.

"C'mon let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune pleaded with Weiss.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo." Weiss stated.

"Why not? You trusted me with the fact Blake's a Faunus."

"Everyone knows she's a Faunus. Her ears are completely visible because of her Guardians Uniform and the Aura Unification that she had with Metal-head over there." Natsu stated.

"Hey…" Gajeel shouted.

Scythe could tell this was getting out of hand, so after he finished reading the last book with his lightning magic, Scythe took the pile of books to his left and went to put them back, passing by Sun and Neptune on the way.

"Hey man, where have you been, we haven't seen you for over a week?" Sun questioned.

' _Crap, Sun and Neptune don't know the truth. I can't let it slip.'_ Scythe thought. "Several of us went on a mission, Velvet wasn't allowed to send any recording devices, so you won't be seeing any of the mission. That's all I can tell you." Scythe explained walking off to put the books away before quietly talking into his earpiece. "Heads up guy's Sun and his pal Neptune are heading your way. They have no idea about our origins, and they shall remain in the dark."

"What do you want us to do?" Ruby responded.

"Keep the focus on the game, if they try switching to a different topic, make sure it's not about our origins. If it's not, then you can talk about it. If it is, then smoothly switch it back. I told them several of us went on a mission, so Ruby, Yang, you know the most of what happened, try to come up with something."

"Roger that." Yang and Ruby said in unison.

After putting the books away, Scythe's earpiece beeped, signaling an incoming transmission. He took his computer/sunglasses out from his pocket and quickly went outside before answering, finding the caller was Winter Schnee.

"Miss Schnee, what can I help you with?" Scythe asked leaning against a pillar, trying not to look suspicious.

"Scythe, I have a mission for you. It was assigned to me, but I don't think I can handle it." Winter stated.

"That's not usually like you Miss Schnee. May I ask why?" Scythe questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's a bit too personal, that I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to complete it."

"I see. What's the mission?" Scythe inquired.

"It's a solo mission. You'll be infiltrating the Schnee Dust Mine Quarry. When I was the heiress, I was to learn all I could about how it was mined. But I left to join the military before I could learn how our workers were treated, and it's been haunting me for a while. I want you to go and learn how my father is using the Faunus, and how he is treating them." Winter explained.

"Weiss would have no clue about it as of yet. Alright, I'll do it." Scythe sighed. "Don't let the others know about it though."

"Thank you Mr. Knight, or is it Goodwitch now?" Winter questioned.

"It's Goodwitch." Scythe smiled. "Over and out."

Removing his computer/glasses, and ending the call, Scythe made his way to the main jet, and opening the loading bay door, finding Glynda Goodwitch waiting for him.

"Where may I ask you're going?" She questioned.

"Solo assignment. Going to investigate the Schnee Dust Mine Quarry, and see how Jacques treats him employees." Scythe explained walking past her, and heading to the ship's forge.

"Please be careful, any officer who's gone and investigated him and his business ethics have never returned." Glynda stated following him.

"You sound like you've known about this job before I did." Scythe exclaimed removing his shield from the wall, along with a few throwing knives.

"Because Winter came to me for permission first. So I did my research. Despite how painful it was to say yes I don't want you to go. But knowing you and your thickhead you'd go even without my permission." Glynda sighed.

"So you said yes because there was no point in saying no." Scythe smiled. "I'll be fine don't worry. If anything happens to me, then you know where to find my last known location."

"Just promise you'll be safe." Glynda sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"I'll be fine. Besides, if anything does happen to me, dad will retaliate full force, so will Aunt Sienna."

"You've kept in touch with your father?" Glynda questioned.

"No, but word will get to them. I know you were outside my door that night dad confronted me. If you feel like patching things up with him, you know where the Khan Estate is." Scythe smiled turning to her.

Scythe left the forge and headed for the cockpit, detaching the mini-jet from the main body and flying off to Jacques Schnee's mining facility.

"Be careful son." Glynda exclaimed with a tear running down her cheek.

…

"GASP… cough, cough, cough…" Scythe woke with a coughing fit. He looked around to see he was in a dark cave with fight light dancing on the ceiling and walls.

"I see you're awake." A voice said.

He looked over to see a bat Faunus wearing rags for clothes with large bat ears on his head.

"The name's Bracket. Glad to see my medical skills haven't dulled over the years." The bat Faunus smiled. "What happened out there to create such damage to your body?"

Scythe looked down at himself and saw his torso bandaged up. He ripped the bandages and saw dozens of scars on his body, all from surgery.

"The last thing I remember is, I was fighting, and… I got hit with a tranquilizer." Scythe groaned sitting up. "I was on my way to investigate Jacques Schnee and his work ethics."

"That would explain your current state. The boss doesn't want people to know he enslaves us Faunus to work in the mines. What do you mean investigate him though?" Bracket asked.

"My name is Scythe Jaeger Knight Khan Goodwitch, I'm a member of the Remnant Military, Rank Major." Scythe exclaimed using Sky Godslayer magic to heal the wounds faster as he stood.

"Sit, tell us what happened to you…" Bracket stated.

Scythe looked past Bracket to see dozens if not hundreds of Faunus all in a weakened state of both health and malnourishment.

"Well, first thing you gotta know, is I'm not fully Faunus." Scythe groaned sitting back down. "I'm a half-blood."

"A half-blood… those are extremely rare. Which Faunus family is your heritage?" A white rabbit Faunus asked sitting next to Bracket.

"I am the son of Shiro Khan and Glynda Goodwitch. My Aunt is Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang. If my father and aunt find out Jacques captured me to be enslaved in their mines, then there's nothing that can stop their hell from reaching the quarry." Scythe explained.

"Tell us about your incident with Jacques's personal hunter."

"Well, it wasn't pretty that's for sure." Scythe smirked, then wincing in pain.

(A minute before the incident)

"So that's where you're going?" Shiro asked from the hollo-screen. "You do realize if they capture you, I will find out, and nothing will stop your aunt or myself from bringing the fight to them."

"They won't capture me, dad, unless they have a good chunk of obsidian to weaken me with I'll be perfectly fine." Scythe explained putting the jet on auto pilot. "Now, I hear you're coming to Beacon for a visit with Aunt Sienna soon."

"In a month, when the dance comes around, she's really excited to meet you. When we're with the soldiers she's all stern and serious. But when we're by ourselves, she acts like a doting aunt that everyone adores." Shiro laughed. "Really quite something."

"Shiro who are you talking to?" A woman's voice asked from the background.

"Uh-oh, you're aunt is here… should I hang up or let her talk?" Shiro asked.

"Are you talking with Scythe? Please let me talk with him, I can't wait to meet him." Sienna's voice sounded as the screen started to shake, with Shiro trying to keep his scroll out of her reach.

"Put her on dad." Scythe smiled.

The screen stopped shaking as Shiro handed the scroll to Sienna, with her face appearing with a bright smile.

"Hi Scythe, I'm your Aunt Sienna. Wow, you look so much like your father when he was your age." Sienna smiled.

"Back when dinosaurs ruled?" Scythe asked.

"Oh snap, he got you." Sienna laughed.

"Hey, we're the same age, so that would make you just as old."

"Still, doesn't matter, you're older by ten minutes."

Before Scythe could stop their arguing, the mini jet was hit by a large explosive and started nosediving.

"Scythe, what was that?" Sienna asked as both she and Shiro were now on the screen.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, it seems I've been hit with an unfriendly welcome." Scythe exclaimed taking the jet out of autopilot and pulling up. "I look forward to your visit."

"Scythe don't…"

Scythe ended the call before Sienna or Shiro could argue with him.

"Alright, now to keep my focus on trying to stay alive." Scythe exclaimed pulling up with the controls. "Level out, level out." Scythe kept repeating.

Scythe managed to get the jet to level out before going up. With the angle at his advantage, Scythe was able to grab his shield and helmet, before the jet nosedived again.

"It's not or never." Scythe exclaimed kicking open the door, before he could jump out, the jet lurched as it hit several trees, and knocked him back into the cockpit as it crashed into the ground with a small explosion.

In the rubble, Scythe managed to pick himself up out of it, his helmet and shield still intact while the heat from the explosion made his uniform fragile as paper as the shirt was torn apart from debris.

"Damn that Jacques Schnee. He owes me a new cockpit for the jet." Scythe groaned removing his helmet, regaining his bearings.

Scythe quickly bent backwards avoiding a spear to the face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, if the Faunus keep coming to volunteer for a job at Jacques's quarry, then I'll be out of a job."

Scythe recognized that voice and turned his head to see the hated, face he did not miss.

"How the hell are you alive Donny? Last I heard, you were killed in an explosion in you cell." Scythe growled glaring at his enemy.

"Mr. Schnee set that up, gave me a new face, a new identity, used a Faunus as my corps, not that there was much left to examine after the explosion. He hired as a hunter, to gather new 'employees' for him. Honestly they're just slaves, but he doesn't like that term, he prefers to keep things legal, so to speak." Donny explained. "What a surprise I get my second chance at you." Donny smirked holding another spear over his shoulder.

 _ **(Que Music… I'm free: Bryan Adams)**_

"You want me Donny? Come and get me." Scythe stated putting his helmet back on.

"It'll be fun taking you out." Donny said, smiling insanely.

Scythe kept the shield on his back, letting his claws out as he charged at the Faunus Killer.

"News toys won't help you." Donny stated pulling on empty air.

Scythe's eyes widened when he realized, Donny was pulling on a string.

A string attached to the spear he just evaded. Scythe duck and rolled forward, the spear nicking his shoulder, where the shield didn't cover.

"This is gonna be fun." Donny smirked jumping into the air.

Scythe held his claws out, blocking the striking spear as she got back up to his feet. He squinted his eyes, recognizing the design of those spears.

"Those weapons, I made those per special order of General Ironwood." Scythe glared.

"Yep, Jacques told Ironwood that he needed a new pair of weapons, said they were for a new guard of his. He didn't know that guard was actually me, Jacques's hunter." Donny smirked slamming the other spearhead into the claws, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Bad luck for you." Scythe smirked pushing back, the blades of his claws slowly cutting through the spearheads. "I know how to destroy these spears."

With an X motion of his arms, his claws cut through the metal of the spearheads, sending Donny back.

"Those weapons aren't made from Grimm Metal, just plain old steel." Scythe stated lunging at Donny, stabbing his shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHHH you filthy animal, you bested me once, I'm not gonna let that happen again." Donny shouted in pain.

Scythe jumped back as Donny sliced diagonally upwards on him, gashing his chest.

"You've gotten faster than when we last met." Scythe growled standing his ground, looking at the dual sai Donny now held. "But I've gotten stronger."

Scythe engulfed his body in flames before charging at Donny, using his claws to slice at Donny.

As if by nature, Donny easily blocked each blow, with tiny bits of his weapons being chipped away.

"As a Major in the Remnant Military, I am placing you under arrest." Scythe stated knocking Donny's weapons away.

"You're in the military? Then I can't let you live." Donny growled.

Scythe threw Donny into a tree before holding him there by the neck.

"Not bad. But I'm better than you, ya filthy animal." Donny stated.

Donny kicked Scythe in the side, and pain shot through him. Scythe looked down to see Donny retracting a boot knife sticking out from the soul of his boot, from Scythe's body.

"Now it's my turn to beat you to a bloody pulp." Donny stated.

Scythe let go of Donny and put pressure on his injured side before Donny sliced him again in the chest, with a piece of the broken spear.

"How does it feel to be powerless? To be bloodied to a useless heap on the ground?" Donny questioned bringing the sharp edge down. "To be weak?"

Scythe stuck his arm out and the sharp edge struck there. Scythe screamed out in pain, his eyes becoming ominous and dark as he continued to take on the pain.

"I've known what it's like to be powerless Donny. My sister was murdered before my very eyes and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. My home was ravaged by a power mad and hungry tyrant." Scythe growled. "I'm not going to give up though."

Scythe pushed himself up and forward, using his strength to push Donny back.

"I'm never giving up. As long as I have the power to protect my comrades, my family. So long as I have that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone else in the world."

Scythe brought out his claws and sliced down, chopping Donny's arm off at the bicep and tricep.

Donny gave out a pained scream as his arm bled out. Scythe silenced him with a punch to the face.

"You filthy mongrel, I'll kill you." Donny stated grabbing a boot knife, and charging at Scythe with his right arm missing.

Scythe grabbed Donny's only remaining arm and twisted it behind his back, knocking Donny to the ground, before Donny sideswiped his legs, knocking him onto his back.

"You think you've won…" Donny stated spitting blood on the ground. "You've only delayed the inevitable."

Scythe slammed his fist into the ground, causing crystals to erupt from the soil and engulf Donny, trapping him in the crystal.

"Yeah, bringing you in, along with the information you just gave me on Jacques's enslavement." Scythe stated.

Scythe's eyes squinted seeing something red, blinking on Donny's belt. His realization came too late as Donny, along with the crystal exploded, imbedding several shards into Scythe's chest.

"Damn it, gotta contact… Ironwood… Winter… let them know… what's going… on…" Scythe groaned as he started to fade.

"You're not telling anyone freak."

Scythe looked up to see a man dressed like an archeologist, with a rifle on his back, and a curved cowboy hat.

"The only place you're going, is Jacques's mining quarry." The man stated aiming the rifle at him.

Scythe felt the sting of the needle as it pierced his skin, and the tranquillizer did its job.

 _(End Song…)_

(Present Time)

"That's the gist of what happened." Scythe sighed looking down at his injuries. "How I'm still alive is all thanks to you Bracket."

"It wasn't all my doing. A Schnee butler, Klein is his name, he knows you, or knows about you. Knows you're friends with the Schnee Heiress Weiss." Bracket explained. "He helped me with the operation. You've been out for a full three days."

"That would explain my hunger." Scythe sighed getting up. "Luckily, I see a source of food right there."

"What are you mad? You can't eat fire? Maybe you got brain damage or something." Bracket inquired seeing him go for the fireplace.

"Nope, just hungry."

Scythe made a sucking motion and devoured all the fire. Once he had his energy back, he reignited the fire pit, and saw everyone's shocked face.

"Is that your semblance?" Bracket asked.

"No, it's known as Dragonslayer Magic. I'll explain it all, but right now, we've got incoming." Scythe stated making his way to the steel door at the cave.

Scythe pressed himself against the wall and motioned for all the Faunus there to stay quiet. When it opened, Scythe waited until the last person entered the room, he wasn't really surprised when he saw that it was Jacques Schnee and the hunter who shot him with tranquillizer.

"Where is the Faunus that was recovering?" Jacques asked Bracket.

"He recovered, and his semblance is digging through any soil. He's making his way out of here to get help for all of us." Bracket explained, though he lied, even Scythe was convinced that he told the truth.

"Damn, if he reports this, and brings back the military then everything's done for." The hunter exclaimed.

"Relax, he's nothing but a stupid animal, the authorities wouldn't believe him even if they gave him a chance to explain himself." Jacques stated. "Rex did you hear me?"

A loud thump resonated from the ground, and Jacques turned to see Rex lying unconscious in the dirt, at Scythe's feet, who had a pissed off expression.

"Jacques Schnee…" Scythe wheezed using his Iron Dragonslayer magic to make a pair of handcuffs. "You and your friend, are under arrest for the crimes of enslavement, torture, aiding and abetting a known homicidal criminal, murder, and countless other crimes against human and Faunus kind."

"You have no right to do this to me. You're nothing but a stupid animal." Jacques stated as he struggled to fight the bindings.

"A stupid animal who happens to be Ranked Major in the Remnant Military." Scythe stated patting him down, finding no weapons, but a set of keys. "Bracket, get all the others out, have them wait in the courtyard and don't let any of them leave. General Ironwood will want their statements when he and his second in command arrive." Scythe explained tossing the keys to the bat Faunus.

"Sir yes sir." Bracket said with a smile. "We're getting our freedom?"

"Everyone is getting their freedom." Scythe smiled taking Jacques's scroll from his pocket. Scythe dialed up Winter's number, when she answered, she had a look of relief on her face.

"There you are. What happened? Is everything alright?" Winter questioned.

"Everything is fine Miss Schnee. Sorry to say though, your father is in custody." Scythe smiled.

"Don't be. He's a heartless man who thinks of no one but himself."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, from my own daughter even." Jacques stated enraged.

"Believe it old man, and shut up. You have the right to remain silent." Scythe stated pushing him against the wall as all the Faunus made their way through the open door. "Miss Schnee, I need you to send as many medical, and Evac teams as you can spare to the quarry's courtyard. There are a large quantity of freed Faunus here that were enslaved by your father. He's also the one responsible for Donny Whitmore's disappearance from prison. He faked the death and hired Donny as a hunter to bring in more Faunus to force to work in the quarry through means of kidnapping." Scythe explained.

"Where is Mr. Whitmore now?" Winter questioned.

"He's dead this time. I encountered him on my way here, he shot down my transport and when I had apprehended him, he exploded, there was a powerful bomb attached to his belt buckle." Scythe stated.

"Understood. Evac and medical teams will be there shortly. Take care Agent Goodwitch." Winter stated.

When the call ended, Scythe dragged Jacques out of the miner's quarters and stuck him against the nearest tree. To his surprise, a transport did come, but it wasn't Atlas military, the White Fang emblem was painted red on the side. When it landed, four figures stepped out ready for battle. The first two were a pair of White Fang foot soldiers, following close behind them, was Shiro and Sienna Khan.

When they stepped out, they were surprised to see that most of the people out there were the freed Faunus. As they looked around, they spotted Scythe, with a handcuffed Jacques on the ground beside him.

"We were expecting a fight, but it seems we don't need to battle." Sienna smiled as the four stepped up to them.

"Well, if you have any medicine on that ship of yours, I could really go for a pain reliever." Scythe smiled as the two foot soldiers kneeled next to him, examining him for any wounds.

"I think I might have something more valuable for you." Sienna smiled. "You two." She addressed the soldiers medically examining Scythe. "Go back to the transport and bring 'the box' here when you return."

"Yes Milady." They both said doing the White Fang salute.

"Sienna, are you sure it's a good idea to give it to him right now? He's just experienced a traumatizing situation."

"I've experienced plenty of those in my life already." Scythe explained.

"I believe he is ready brother. Father left it to me because I had made a name for myself, but I cannot use it because I'm not the first born. If Scythe is able to use this weapon, then it will prove Adam Taurus is not of our bloodline." Sienna stated.

"What about him?" Shiro asked looking towards Jacques.

"We'll leave him in the care of our nephew and his friends. You've changed the world Scythe, you did what we couldn't peacefully. Guess it took more than just minding our own business to change people's minds about us." Sienna smiled kneeling in front of her nephew. "You changed their minds and hearts by displaying your power in the right way, by saving a human girl, the same one who's on your team."

"Oh please…" Jacques stated laughing a little. "You truly are nothing but dumbass animals if you think that's all it took. Just one video."

"No, that's not all it took." Sienna stated using her scroll to bring up Velvets blog. "This is what it took."

Jacques's smile faded as he saw the length of the blog. All the videos of Scythe's power, all the comments, and requests for an interview with him. Even all the likes and reposting's.

"Scythe didn't change their minds overnight. He changed them in the span of six months. A tiny fraction compared to what the White Fang couldn't do since it first started." Shiro stated smiling at Jacques's expression.

"That still doesn't change the fact you're a bunch of mindless animals." Jacques shouted.

"Careful, all these, 'animals', have months, if not years' worth of anger towards you, for enslaving them. So unless you wanna get torn apart, I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you. Of course I can write it off as self-defense as you tried to attack." Scythe smirked, showing a bit of his dark-side.

"Here it is milady." One of the two foot soldiers stated as they returned with the box.

"Excellent." Sienna smiled. "Now Scythe, as I said earlier, only the first born can use this."

"Right, you said that if I'm able to use this weapon, it'll prove I have no blood ties with that psycho Adam Taurus." Scythe stated standing up.

Sienna flipped the coffin sized chest open, and moved out of the way for Scythe to see it.

"During the Great War between Faunus and humans, your great-great grandfather wore this armor and won many battles in it. It is known as the Armor of the Fallen, only the blood of the first born can wear it, and activate its unique abilities." Shiro explained.

"Such as?" Scythe questioned.

"That is something you'll have to find out for yourself." Sienna smiled.


	22. Dance and Disasters

Dragons in Remnant-21

"SCYTHE, you're back. Oh I was so worried." Ruby shouted as she flew into her boyfriend's arms.

"Good to see you to Ruby. I'm sorry that I worried you so badly, but I was a little… preoccupied." Scythe exclaimed.

"Don't give me that crap." Ruby said sternly pushing away from him. "Glynda told us about your solo mission. I can't believe you didn't want us in the loop on this."

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be better if I…"

"Just be quiet, I don't want to talk to you right now." Ruby stated, turning away and walking off.

"Man, a full one-eighty right there." Shiro exclaimed coming up from behind Scythe.

"She gets that way when I don't communicate properly with her." Scythe sighed. "She'll be her normal self tomorrow, after she eats a plate of my homemade cookies."

"Oh, so you can cook, you're turning out to be a pretty resourceful young man." Sienna smiled leaning against the wall beside Scythe.

"Well, let's get to Ozpin's office, uh dad, I think you might want to wait down here." Scythe exclaimed as they walked to the elevator. "Mom never leaves Ozpin's side, she pretty much does everything for him, school related that is."

"Alright…" Shiro sighed.

"Also, if a tall kid with orange hair and heavy armor comes walking by, and he picks on you. Try not to beat him up too much. He's a racist to every Faunus he sees. He stopped picking on me because I fight back." Scythe explained pressing the elevator button.

"Alright, I'll try to keep my cool." Shiro exclaimed.

The elevator opened for Scythe and Sienna, after entering, Scythe pressed the up button for Ozpin's office, with the crate containing the family heirloom armor over his shoulder. When the elevator opened, Scythe was not too shocked to see Ironwood standing there.

"Mr. Knight, so glad to see you're… What is she doing here?" Ironwood asked, as he spotted Sienna.

"Relax Ironwood, my father and aunt are just here for a visit to see me. I came up because we need to talk about Jacques's mining quarry, and how he slipped the slavery past your nose." Scythe exclaimed putting the case down.

"I can assure you Mr. Knight, I had no idea that he was enslaving Faunus from all around Remnant."

"What about Donny Whitmore? He was reported dead in a prison bombing, but he died when a bomb on his belt buckle went off, after facing with me."

"Jacques has men working for him on the inside of the prison. The prison is being investigated as we speak." Ironwood exclaimed. "Do either of you want to say something here?" Ironwood asked turning to Ozpin and Glynda, only to see the platinum blonde smile as Sienna walked over.

"Glynda, how are you?" Sienna asked as they hugged.

"I'm good Sisi, it's been too long since we last got together." Glynda smiled.

"When was the last time we spent time with one another?" Sienna asked as they separated.

"A week before you were named the new head of the White Fang." Glynda said with a laugh.

"I know this might open up some old wounds, but I'm glad my brother was proven innocent, and my nephew is back." Sienna smiled.

"As am I. I… was hoping I could see Shiro… Did he not come with you?" Glynda asked putting a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"He's downstairs, Scythe recommended he wait there, as there might be some bad blood left between you two, even after Scythe has been proven to be alive." Sienna explained.

"Will you get him please?" Glynda asked with a soft nervous smile.

"Of course." Sienna smiled heading for the elevator.

Ironwood just stood there slack jawed at what he just saw.

"You gotta be kidding me. How long have you known the leader of the White Fang?" James asked.

"Since I was a student here at Beacon. Sienna was a transfer student for the Vytal Festival." Glynda explained.

"Was that when you met dad?" Scythe asked.

"It was. During the festival, your father would try so hard to sweep me off my feet. He finally succeeded after the festival ended, and he permanently switched schools just so he could be with me." Glynda said reminiscing. "It was only after he proposed to me some few years later that I found out his family's fortune, made the Schnee family's money look like chump change."

"True, the Khan family is the wealthiest family of Faunus in all of Remnant. They specialize in weapons manufacturing and many of their shops reside in not only large cities, but small villages as well." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"I remember that it was that same night I proposed that we conceived Scythe." Shiro smiled, walking out of the elevator. "My parents were happy that we got along so well, that we chose to get married."

"Shiro…" Glynda said in slight shock, it had been so long since she last saw him, that she barely recognized him.

"I also remember my parents being skeptical at first about you, thinking that you were only marrying me for the money. But you convinced them that you had no idea where I came from until the night you met them." Shiro smiled standing next to Scythe, with a soft smile. "Hello Glynda."

"Hi Shiro… Listen I know that I… the things I said can never be truly forgiven but…"

Glynda was stopped by Shiro putting a gentle hand to her cheek.

"I understand why you reacted the way I did. My reaction to finding out I was gonna be a dad wasn't helpful in the slightest." Shiro said with a sigh. "But I don't blame you for over reacting. You had just given birth to our son, and not an hour later, you became devastated, seeing his basinet covered in blood."

"Still that's no excuse, I should have listened to you, heard you out." Glynda exclaimed. "Instead I pushed you away, rejecting you because I was too blinded by grief."

"We can start again if you want? Take it slow, small steps?" Shiro asked.

"I'd like that." Glynda smiled.

"As touching as this reunion is, can we please get back to the question that is why I'm not arresting Sienna and Shiro Khan right now?" Ironwood asked interrupting their moment.

"Because I'm not gonna let you." Scythe exclaimed.

They turned their heads and their eyes widened as they saw Scythe wearing the full suit of armor with the helmet under his arm.

"Ever since Sienna and I found the blog connected to Scythe and his life, we've lessened the White Fangs destructive course, and have been following my son's example on changing the minds of the people." Shiro explained.

"That still doesn't excuse your past crimes." Ironwood explained.

"No, but I do." Scythe stated putting the helmet on.

"Excuse me?" Ironwood asked.

"I spoke with your higher ups. They agreed to excuse the White Fang of all their crimes, on one condition. That my aunt steps down and gives the mantle of leadership to someone else." Scythe explained, the helmet glass shining a bright vibrant red.

"I have given the announcement that the mantle be passed to my brother. He will follow Scythe's example and try to lead the White Fang into a peaceful era, without violence." Sienna explained.

"Now, back to business." Scythe stated cracking his neck. "Ironwood, I request I be paid triple for the Jacques job."

"What?" James asked in shock.

"I suffered from extreme injuries, and underwent non sterile surgery, with a seventy five percent risk of not surviving. I think triple pay is fair compensation."

"Brother, the armor is responding to him." Sienna whispered, her eyes wide in shock.

"I see that. Then that means." Shiro responded.

"Fine, I'll pay you triple for this job, since you make a fair case. Now as to our other situation." Ironwood stated using his scroll to transfer the funds.

"I'll be treating to her condition free of charge." Scythe smiled heading for the elevator. "Now, call Winter, tell her that if she finds my shield and helmet in her father's office, I'd like them back."

"Scythe, are you sure you're alright to be up and about right now?" Glynda asked in concern as she approached him.

"I'm fine mom, go on a date with dad, you two deserve to be happy." Scythe said smiling under the helmet.

"Scythe wait." Shiro stated. "You're able to use the armor, do you know what that means?"

Scythe looked down at himself in amazement, not having any recollection at all of putting the armor on.

"I'm not in any way related to Adam Taurus." Scythe said in realization.

"Then that means, Athena must have conceived him either the day before, or after she met you brother." Sienna smiled.

"When was this?" Glynda asked, crossing her arms.

"When we broke up about a month before we got back together." Shiro explained sheepishly.

"What does Scythe's relation with Adam have to do with the armor?" Ironwood asked.

"The Armor of the Fallen, only the firstborn of our family can wear it, and handle its power." Sienna explained.

"The armor of the fallen? But it's only a myth." Ironwood stated.

"No my dear friend, I assure you, it was used in the Great War, between the humans and Faunus. I do recall Scythe's ancestor, the Great Blacksmith of the North, forged that armor as a weapon, with technology that couldn't even have been conceded yet." Ozpin smiled. "That suit of armor, is far more advanced than anything this world has today."

"With that kind of suit, our armies would be unstoppable, no Grimm or terrorists would stand a chance." Ironwood stated.

"Forget it James." Scythe exclaimed stomping his foot. "I'm not letting any of your scientists near this armor, especially not after what went down with my kids."

"Wait, I'm a grandpa?" Shiro asked.

"I'm a great-aunt?" Sienna asked, equally surprised as her older brother.

"Long story, I'll fill you both in over some coffee." Glynda explained. "But Scythe has a point. A weapon like that, mass produced, that would mean the apocalypse if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Not mass produced, just our elite soldiers would wield them." James stated.

"I repeat, not gonna happen." Scythe said sternly. "Now if you don't mind, I've got some work to do."

Scythe took the elevator down, and passed the ground floor, entering the chamber Ambers pod was in.

"Well, if this armor is as powerful as my old man says it is, then it should amplify my magic greatly. Though I should figure out how to connect my scroll so I don't have to stop to take any calls if I have any." Scythe exclaimed.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." A female voice said inside the Helmet.

"Whoa, who said that?" Scythe asked in shock.

"Sorry for the intrusion. My name is Alpha, I'm an A.I that your grandfather put into the armor after he received it." The voice said.

"Do you have a form I can see?" Scythe asked.

"I can produce a holographic body if you wish." Alpha exclaimed before a woman in armor with her helmet under her arm was shown standing on nothing in front of Scythe's helmet.

"Wow, gramps must have had some inspiration to design you as such a strong woman."

"He had your grandmother as inspiration for my form. She was one of the most powerful warriors ever known in the Khan family line after she married into it." Alpha exclaimed.

"So, you said you can help me with connecting my scroll to the suit?"

"Yes, your grandfather not only installed me into the suit, but he also installed a Bluetooth setting. Something your great-great grandfather didn't think of when he built the suit." Alpha smiled. "Your scroll is now connected to the suits helmet."

"Good, now I can get to work on healing Amber." Scythe exclaimed as Alpha moved to sitting on his shoulder.

"Error, records show this woman died in a bullhead crash some five years ago." Alpha exclaimed as she saw Ambers face.

"Her death must have been faked for her own protection." Scythe sighed. "Well, better get to work. Can you show me her vitals on the screen?"

"I can." Alpha exclaimed before Amber's vitals appeared on the helmet glass in front of Scythe as he opened the pod.

"Good. Now this might take a while, I don't know how long she's been like this." Scythe exclaimed as a mix of black and blue sky slayer magic started to flow from his hands.

"Vitals show stability and rising to full health." Alpha exclaimed.

"Do me a favor and put a timer up, I need to know how long this might take."

"Incoming call from, Yang Xiao Long." Alpha stated.

"Put her on, and keep quiet while I talk." Scythe stated, an image of Yang appearing on the visor. "Hey blondie, what's up?"

"Dude, I heard you got a cool set of armor that you won't let Ironwood see. Impressive man." Yang smiled.

"Velvet put the conversation on her blog?" Scythe asked as Alpha silently brought the blog up on the screen of his helmet, putting Yang's image in the corner.

"You know it. She's getting faster at that every day." Yang smiled. "Speaking of which, how has it been trying to get Ruby to calm down?"

Scythe heard a familiar voice whispering in the background.

"Well, I figured I'd give her some space. I didn't want to bother her while she was upset with me, and I didn't want to make her even madder then she already was, but I feel bad that I kept her, all of you, in the dark about the solo mission Winter assigned to me." Scythe explained.

"I tried telling her that you didn't want to tell us due to some reason involving the Schnee's." Yang explained.

"Yeah, Winter asked me to do this job because she was concerned about her father's business ethics." Scythe smiled. "Good news is, if he makes bail, and that's an, if, the size Remnant, he can't change who inherits the company, he will only be allowed to maintain it until Weiss is old enough to take over. Which from when she told us her birthday is, should be in six months or so."

"Sweet."

"He shouldn't have any authority over her income either. So if she ends up short on some funds, then Jacques has made a few shady deals." Scythe exclaimed before he noticed Amber's vitals improving even more. "Listen, I'm gonna have to call you back, I'm in the middle of something that needs my full attention."

"Alright man, don't work too hard." Yang smirked.

"Oh, one more thing. My dad and aunt are here, so if they run into Blake, make sure Gajeel and Lilly are with her as well." Scythe explained.

"Your aunt, why would Blake need Gajeel and Lilly to be careful about her being here?"

"My aunt is the former leader of the White Fang."

"WHAT?"

"She passed the mantle down to my dad this morning after the deal I made with all the leaders of the four kingdoms."

"Alright. Good luck with whatever you're doing. I'll be sure to let Gajeel and Lilly know to stay by Blake's side." Yang stated. "Anything else sir?"

"Yeah, is Sting still alive? Last I heard, he let slip about what you two did, and Tai wasn't all too pleased with it." Scythe smiled.

"He's alive. Good bye sir." Yang said, blushing a deeper red than Ruby's cloak, before hanging up.

Scythe focused all his attention on Amber's recovery, and didn't let anything else distract him.

Minutes turned to hours, and the timer on the visor told him he has been at this for the past six hours.

"You're pushing yourself too hard Scythe, your energy is at its limits." Alpha stated standing on his shoulder.

"No, I can't stop now, whatever is affecting her is finally showing itself." Scythe stated as bits of black goop seeped from the scars on Ambers face.

"Scythe, if you don't stop now, you'll put your own health at risk. You leave me no choice but to start armor override." Alpha stated.

"No you can't. Alpha if I don't finish this now, then whatever is affecting her will become stronger and more resistant to my efforts. I have to finish this." Scythe declared.

"Is that worth risking your own life for?" Alpha asked, secretly sending a message to Ozpin and Glynda.

"If I don't save her now, then she's as good as dead. I'm not just gonna stand here, not when I know I can do something." Scythe exclaimed pushing himself to the limit.

Whatever had been affecting Amber fully showed itself, Scythe stopped the flow of magic and grabbed it, ripping it away from Amber just as she awoke, before he fell back on the ground, falling unconscious, his helmet rolling on the ground revealing his face.

Amber slowly pushed herself up, putting one hand on her face feeling a bit of a vertigo hangover before her eyes caught sight of him.

"What happened, where am I, who are you?" Amber asked stepping out of the pod, before falling to her knees. "I feel so weak."

…

"Cinder, we've searched everywhere, but there's no sign of her." Mercury stated running into their dorm room with Emerald close behind.

It had been a couple days since, Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder had entered Beacon Academy, posing as transfer students arriving for the Vytal Festival. Cinder was currently in her dorm, bedridden, and feeling sick to her stomach.

"Find… her… and kill… her…" Cinder said as the feeling intensified. She had been feeling this way for the last several hours, and she knew why, but she couldn't figure out how.

"Alright. C'mon Mercury she has to be around campus somewhere if Cinder is this bad." Emerald exclaimed dragging her partner back out through the hall.

"I can't… let my power… be stolen… from me… when I truly… deserve it." Cinder groaned curling up on her bed.

…

"Scythe… Scythe sweetie, wake up." Glynda's voice sounded.

"What… oh my head, feels like I got hit by a bullet train." Scythe groaned waking up.

"I should assume so, you used up 99.99999% of your power and life force to heal Amber, and remove whatever was keeping her catatonic." Alpha explained appearing from the helmet.

"That was reckless, you're lucky Alpha sent Ozpin and myself a message, alerting us of what was going on." Glynda exclaimed.

"Where's dad?" Scythe asked sitting up, finding the armor was removed, and only the under suit of it remained. He soon found out he was in the second pod, as he hit his head against the glass. "Who removed my armor, and put me in this pod?"

"I did when we found you passed out. If you had stayed in there, your body would have overheated, and you would have gotten sick, I put you in the pod to keep track of your vitals and recovery progress." Glynda explained. "Your father is with Qrow drinking, and your aunt, is with your team having a talk with them."

"Remarkable, you removed a Geist Grimm from Amber's bodily systems. We tried pretty much all kinds of methods to remove the problem, but you managed to do it with your magic." Ozpin explained doing a checkup on Amber.

"Professor, what's going on here? Last thing I remember, is I was attacked by a strange woman and her group, next thing I know I wake up here." Amber exclaimed as Ozpin removed his rubber gloves.

"Well, somehow, Salem had that girl you were talking about, use a Geist Grimm to steal your elemental magic. Qrow intervened and she was only able to take about half of your power. You've been in a coma for about eight months." Ozpin explained. "It's thanks to that young man in the other pod that you are awake and are nearly at full power right now."

"Hi." Scythe groaned waving his hand at her slightly as he laid back. "I could really use some sleep."

"Get some rest. We'll let you out of the pod tomorrow, after all, you deserve it with all you just went through." Glynda smiled.

"Thanks mom." Scythe smiled as she walked away.

"Unfortunately we don't have any living quarters for you just yet Amber, so you're gonna have to remain down here as well." Ozpin explained following Glynda out.

Amber laid back in her pod with the glass open as she was processing what she had been told.

"Hey." She said to Scythe.

"Hmm?" Scythe asked, his eyes closed.

"Your name is Scythe right?"

"That's what my mom called me." Scythe smiled.

"I get the feeling I know you from somewhere." Amber stated.

"Not surprising, since your magic has been calling out to me for the entire time I've been at Beacon Academy while you were unconscious."

"Ozpin told you everything?"

"Yep, he also gave me a heads up on who I might be." Scythe smiled opening his eyes and looking at Amber. "Both him and Ironwood told me I might be the mortal incarnate younger brother of the Brothers Grimm."

"You mean the two deity brothers?" Amber asked.

"Yep, I chose to call them that because of the world they created, filled with Grimm and Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"So, you're telling me you're the younger brother of chaos and destruction?" Amber asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I just arrested Jacques Schnee, the father of one of my teammates." Scythe groaned closing his eyes again.

"I see." Amber smiled turning on her side. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Scythe smiled. "What's your question?"

"Do you have someone special in your life?" Amber asked.

"I guess you could say that, I mean, we both have the same magic, and we're parents. We've only gone on four dates though." Scythe smiled looking at her.

"You're kidding. You're a dad?"

"It's complicated. My children were created and raised in a lab. They went through age acceleration, and they both seem to have my fighting spirit." Scythe smiled, remembering the meeting with Tai he had about Scarlet's fights at Signal Academy.

"What's her name?"

"My special someone's?"

"MmHmm." Amber hummed nodding her head.

"Ruby Rose." Scythe smiled.

"Qrow's niece?"

"He talk about her a lot?"

"All the time. He never stopped talking about how she was progressing in school, how her training was going, or even how her weapons engineering skills were improving." Amber smiled. "Most of all, he never stopped talking about how proud of her he is."

"Qrow was your body guard huh?" Scythe asked with a smile.

"Yep, bit too much of a drunkard, but he had his moments." Amber smiled.

"Sounds like him." Scythe smiled. "You know I don't think he's who he says he is."

"What do you mean?"

"I think his relationship with Ruby might not be what he says it is."

"You don't think…"

"No, nothing like that. I'm talking about paternity." Scythe sighed shaking his head.

"You think he might be Ruby's father, and not her uncle?"

"Yeah, I mean, their scents are so similar, while Ruby and Tai's scents don't match up one bit." Scythe explained.

"Scents?" Amber asked.

"Oh, sorry forgot you don't know. I'm a Dragon/Godslayer. My senses are cranked way past eleven, and I can pretty much control all elements, as well as consume them to regain my energy."

"Even poison?" Amber asked.

"Yep."

"So, is that your semblance?"

"No. My semblance has yet to be unlocked. I'm a sorcerer. I use Dragon/Godslayer Magic. Same with Ruby." Scythe explained.

"So that's what Ozpin meant when he said you healed me with your magic." Amber exclaimed lying back. "I'll let you get some sleep now."

"Thank you." Scythe smiled before the land of dreams took him.

…Dreamscape…

"Scythe, wake up." Glave's voice echoed.

"Wake up silly." Grave giggled.

Scythe opened his eyes and saw Glave and Grave standing there in front of him, as he was leaning against a tree.

"What's going on?" Scythe asked looking around.

"You've got a couple visitors from the other side." Glave exclaimed.

"Wait, how are the two of you in my head again?"

"We returned as soon as Ruby passed my test." Grave smiled.

"C'mon, your visitors are waiting." Glave stated helping Scythe up.

Scythe followed the master and mistress of immortality and insanity, as they lead him to a campsite where two men sat eating what looked like a rabbit.

Scythe looked around and noticed that he had woken up in a desert like scenery with dead trees spotted every now and then no matter where he looked.

"Where are we?" Scythe asked.

"Ah, he finally arrives." The first man said.

The man who spoke was dressed in a white pioneer blouse with a leather vest, black pants and cowboy boots, his hair was a light chestnut brown, with a pair of glasses, similar to Ozpins.

"Indeed brother, we've been waiting for quite some time to meet this young one." The other man said.

This man was dressed in a similar attire as his brother. He had dark brown hair, wearing a short sleeved pioneer blouse with a pair of brown pants and similar boots as his brothers. A black trench coat lying on the ground beside him.

"I'm sorry but… who are you?" Scythe asked.

"Well, we go by many names. We've grown especially fond of the one you've been calling us, the Brothers Grimm, was it?" The first man said.

"But just call him Wilhelm and me Jacob to identify us individually." The second man exclaimed.

"Alright, so why am I here?" Scythe asked sitting across from them.

"You see it's come to our attention that my brother did indeed leave some of his essence within a mortal woman, a Faunus no less." Wilhelm said, with a bit of venom in his voice.

"It has been lying dormant within the next of each generation, until it was unlocked recently. Unlocked by you." Jacob said ignoring his brother's aggression.

"Wait, hold up. You're saying that Ozpin and Ironwood were correct about me having something to do with you?" Scythe asked pointing to Jacob.

"Indeed, though we know Ozpin has recruited you and some of your friends to aid him in defeating Salem. That aside, we have an offer for you." Wilhelm exclaimed.

"We can teach you to control your deity heritage, though you aren't exactly my child, you still have my abilities."

"So, hold on. What will I have to do during this training?" Scythe asked.

"Well, you'd have to come to the other side with us. Trust me, we know where you went last time, so we are able to prevent that from happening again when you come with us." Wilhelm explained.

"How about this. Tell me what's going to happen during the day of the Vytal Festival and then I'll make up my mind."

"Very well, on the day of the Vytal Festival within three weeks, your school, Beacon Academy, will fall. A woman named Cinder Fall will obtain the powers of the Fall Maiden, and the Dragon Grimm will be released from its eternal slumber by all the negative emotions and chaos brewing within the City of Vale." Jacob explained as the smoke from the fire turned into a projection of all that was to come. "But most of all, Pyrrha Nikos will die, at the hands of Cinder Fall."

Scythe was speechless as to what he saw, his eyes widening as he witnessed Pyrrha's demise.

"We can send you back, and change the outcome of one thing, but one thing only." Wilhelm said, feeling pity for the emotions he sensed off Scythe.

"But…"

"I'm going back." Scythe stated, interrupting Jacob's protest.

"I see." Jacob said seeing the determination in his eyes. "Very well young traveler. May you succeed in your mission."

"I will." Scythe stated before he vanished from the realm of dreams.

"Are you sure it's wise to let him tamper with fate brother?" Jacob asked.

"Fate isn't set in stone. We'll be seeing him again, this time he will come with us." Wilhelm said as the campfire died out.

…The next week: in the real world…

"C'mon Scythe, we're gonna be late, the dance starts in a few minutes." Ruby stated as she finished up some last minute makeup touches.

"I'm coming, you didn't exactly make it easy on Scarlet when you pelted her face with makeup." Scythe explained, wiping the extra makeup off his daughters face.

"Oh like you would know anything about make up."

"My mom was a rodeo woman, she had me help her with makeup from time to time." Scythe stated putting the makeup kit away.

"Well, let's hurry up and get going." Ruby stated grabbing Crimzon before she ran out the door, Scythe and Scarlet right behind her.

"Mom, wait up, oh I hate these shoes." Scarlet said pausing to take her shoes off then catching up.

"Well you're gonna have to put them back on sweetie, once we get to the dance that is." Scythe explained as he adjusted the collar on his wardrobe. "I can't believe you kept these."

"Hey, I figured we could use them for the dance." Ruby smiled.

Scythe was currently dressed in the Knightly Prince suit he wound up wearing after the Aura Unification from his first date with Ruby, while she was wearing the Princess attire she had gotten from the same event, only adorned with a white gold version of Pyrrha's headdress with a sapphire in the center of the forehead, and minus the mask.

Scarlet was dressed in a similar outfit, with her upper arm length silk gloves being a shimmering blue, and the dress was a shining silver with black wind designs going up the sides of her waists.

Crimzon's suit was simply a copy of his fathers while in the color royal blue and emerald green, instead of black with bits of red.

Once they made it to the dance, Scythe showed the person collecting tickets theirs, and entered, with Scarlet, complaining about having to put on the shoes once again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome to you the main guest of honor of the Fall Dance, Mr. Goodwitch." Ozpin said as a spotlight hit Scythe and Ruby.

"Uh… what's he talking about Scythe?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Well, I honestly have no idea." Scythe explained equally nervous.

Crimzon had gotten down from his mother's arms and ran behind her, hiding from all the attention.

"It's okay little brother, they're applauding Papa." Scarlet smiled.

Once the attention died down, Scythe went to Ozpin to ask him what that was about.

"Simple my good Prince. You brought down a corrupted man who enslaved a good amount of Faunus and freed those who he had enslaved." Ozpin smiled sipping his coffee.

"Oh, so that's why I'm the main guest of honor." Scythe said.

"Makes sense to me." Scarlet smiled holding Crimzon in her arms as he hugged her.

"Now my dear boy, enjoy the dance and have fun while you're at it." Ozpin smiled. "Oh, by the way, your father is here as your mother's plus one. He hasn't met the kids yet so why not introduce them?"

"Good idea. C'mon kids, let's go say hi to grandma and grandpa." Scythe smiled leading them off to find Shiro and Glynda.

Once they found them, Scythe led the way and caught up with them.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet your grandkids. This is Scarlet, and Crimzon." Scythe smiled introducing his father to the two kids by his side.

"Hello you two." Shiro smiled hugging them at the same time.

"Hi grandpa." Scarlet smiled.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to that, but I'll be fine with it." Shiro said smiling a bit.

 _ **(Que Music… Superman: Five for fighting)**_

"Oh, I believe this is the perfect opportunity for a slow song." Glynda said as the music started playing.

Scythe took Ruby by the hand and led her to the dance floor, where they started to dance slowly, swaying to the side as they began to get in tune with the music.

"You requested this song on purpose didn't you?" Ruby asked as she swayed her hips to the rhythm.

"Maybe, or maybe the DJ knows what to play." Scythe smiled.

"Gajeel's the DJ isn't he?"

"It took me everything in my power to convinced Ozpin to let him for this one song. At least he's playing from his scroll and not singing it himself." Scythe chuckled.

"Why this song though?" Ruby asked.

"Because these past few days, I realized I'm not as powerful as people think I am. I let that go to my head and it's not easy, trying to live up to everyone's expectations of how they view me." Scythe explained.

"So you chose this song, as a way of both telling me, and apologizing for that solo stunt you pulled." Ruby smiled.

"Figured it's be worth a shot." Scythe chuckled.

"Scythe… I read the files on Scarlet and Crimzon from Professor Polendina's work that Ironwood sent you." Ruby said moving in closer and putting her head against his chest.

"So you know?" Scythe inquired.

"They're cells are unstable at the molecular level. That's the only thing I understood from the notes, that and they are running on borrowed time now." Ruby said looking over at her kids.

Her eyes filled with tears of sadness, as she saw Scarlet, dancing with Crimzon standing on her feet to match her steps.

"I don't want to lose our kids." Ruby said as Scythe wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I know Ruby. I wish I could do something about it." Scythe said, equally sad.

"Why are we being punished like this? Why do I have to lose my children? Is it because I was too weak to keep you from dying?" Ruby asked burying her face into Scythe's chest.

"No, no Ruby it wasn't because of that." Scythe said trying to calm her down.

"Then why?" Ruby questioned.

"Fate has a cruel sense of humor. It loves to play with lives, and sometimes make them suffer." Scythe explained as the images of the Fall of Beacon ran through his mind.

"I just… I don't want to lose them, they're our kids and deserve a chance at a normal life." Ruby said crying.

"I know. That's all I want to." Scythe said as they continued to slow dance.

Glynda caught the looks on their faces and sighed, as she figured she should tell Shiro.

"Shiro, may I have a word with you for a moment in private?" Glynda asked getting his attention.

Shiro followed Glynda towards the stairs of the stage and was concerned about the look she had.

"What's the matter Glynda?" Shiro asked.

"It's about Scarlet and Crimzon. I know Scythe told you their origins."

"Yeah, they were created in a lab, and were nearly turned into weapons."

"That's not the only thing. Their cells are… degrading, they're currently living on borrowed time and, we don't know how much longer they have to live." Glynda said tearing up.

"Hey Buttercup, it's okay, look, I have some very biotech skilled people at the manor, I'm sure they can come up with something." Shiro said hugging her.

"It's no use. They've been outside their gene-pods for too long. There's no reversing it now." Glynda cried.

Shiro turned to look at Scythe and with one glance, knew both Scythe and Ruby were aware of this as well.

"Ruby. Let's try to spend as much time with our kids as we can." Scythe said.

"Agreed." Ruby said hugging him.

"After this song, we'll leave the dance and… go for ice-cream."

"That would be nice." Ruby smiled. "I'm wearing my uniform under the dress."

"Ditch the monkey clothes and head out?"

"Totally." Ruby sighed as they stopped dancing.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Once the song ended, Scythe and Ruby grabbed Scarlet and Crimzon, as they planned on going out for the rest of the night.

"Where are they off to?" Yang asked as she stood by Sting.

"My guess, to spend as much time with their kids as possible." Sting sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang inquired.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long night of emotions. Gather all the Guardians and Team JNPR. You all need to hear what I'm about to tell you." Sting stated realizing no one else besides Ruby read Scarlet and Crimzon's files from doing a spring cleaning of Scythe's room during his time as Jacques's slave.


	23. The mission Pt1

Dragons in Remnant-23

The night was calm and collected as Ruby and Scythe were taking guard on opposite ends of the campsite on the roof of the abandoned building. There were only a few Grimm in the area, but none seemed to be doing anything to warrant execution.

"Ruby, everything's clear over here." Scythe stated through the communicator earpiece, gaining Ruby's attention. "Anything on your end?"

"No, just a few Grimm, but they're just sniffing rocks and wondering around." Ruby responded.

"Copy that. Keep in touch if you spot anything." Scythe exclaimed over the intercom.

Ruby continued to watch for a few minutes more as both teams were still awake, with Dr. Oobleck and Sienna on two of the beams above them, sleeping soundly.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress?" Yang asked. "Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Gajeel and I have been wondering why Sienna Sensei asked us about being a Huntress and Huntsman as well." Wendy stated from her sleeping bag.

"It's been bothering me for a while now." Gajeel stated.

"Maybe they were just curious." Blake answered.

"Ya think?" Yang asked propping herself up with one arm.

"No." Blake answered honestly.

"Weiss, Natsu, are you awake?" Yang inquired rolling onto her back again.

"Of course I'm awake, you two are talking." Weiss exclaimed coldly.

"Same here, I sometimes hate having enhanced hearing." Natsu stated.

"When I said I wanted to honor what's left of my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of all the other illegal things my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a moral grey area." Weiss exclaimed, knowing Yang's question.

"You mean like enslaving nearly a four hundred Faunus to mine the dust from his quarry?" Gajeel asked.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake joked.

"Which is why I need to make things right." Weiss added. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss stated.

"Good thing you've got someone managing the company for you until you take your place there." Natsu smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"You weren't notified? Since your father was arrested, the entire company has gone to you. Everything in the company, you own all of it, and your father can't do anything about it." Gajeel smiled.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right." Blake exclaimed getting the group back on track. "I had a partner, named Adam."

"You mean the Faunus guy who was proven not to be Scythe's older half-brother?" Wendy inquired.

"Yeah, him." Blake sighed. "He was more of a mentor, actually. He always assured me, that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be… not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most, noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I… how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang stated.

"Look at Scythe, he's actually managed to undo years of hate in a matter of months, all because Velvet created a blog about him and his heroics." Natsu smiled. "If he can do it, so can you."

"You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang stated.

"But I am! I do it all the time. When you learned I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran with Gajeel." Blake blurted out.

"Look what came out of it. You two started going out, and you faced your demons." Wendy stated.

"When I realized my oldest partner became a monster I ran!" Blake exclaimed. "Even my semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"That's enough Blake." Gajeel shouted sitting up. "There's no shame in surviving. People do it all the time. Look at Scythe and all he's been through. Even he knows when it's smart to hightail it and live to fight another day. When everyone found out you were a Faunus I stayed by your side, not to keep you from running, but to run you into the arms of the person, the Huntress I know you can be."

"Gajeel, why is it you choose to become a Huntsman?" Yang asked.

"Sigh… I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I wasn't always the good guy and I don't know if I ever will truly be one. My past haunts me every day, the scars I carry remind me of what could have been and what actually happened. There was a time before I joined Fairy Tail where I enjoyed causing people harm, turning them into mountains of pain and agony." Gajeel explained. "Even a while after I joined I still thought that way. But what drives me now, is the memory of a woman who treated me like her son. She died because I wasn't strong enough. Now I'm doing everything in my power to atone for my mistakes, my sins, and make her proud of the man I will become. It's natural for people to run when they're scared Blake, but it's not okay to keep beating yourself up over the mistakes you made in the past, or the mistakes of others. Learn from them, and let them make you stronger, otherwise, you're just going to be tormented and torn up inside."

"Well at least you guys have something that drives you." Yang stated after a slight moment of silence. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? That's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress… not really because I wanna be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that." Yang explained. "I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss exclaimed sitting up.

"She's only two years younger." Blake interjected. "We're all kids."

"But, although it might be a pain to admit. She is stronger than all of us because of her Etherion Dragonslayer and quarto Elemental Godslayer Magic's." Gajeel sighed lying back down. "I mean, look at Wendy, she's a year younger than Red and she's getting the best grades between me, Salamander, or her."

"What about Scythe."

"His grades are way better than mine." Wendy exclaimed. "He's a straight A+ student."

"Well, Ruby's not a kid anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth?"

"It's the life we chose." Blake chuckled.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being Huntsmen and Huntresses in our heads, but at the end of the day… it's a job to protect the people, and whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss explained while Oobleck and Sienna were listening in, as they rested their eyes.

…

The fires were burning short as the last of the heat was dwindling from the embers. Ruby and Scythe were in their sleeping bags as it was Yang and Wendy's turn to take watch.

"Ahhh-oh" Ruby groans waking up to Zwei's quiet barking. "Zwei, it's late, go back to bed."

"Ruby." Scythe exclaimed as he chased after Zwei.

"Zwei, Zwei." Ruby stated as she got up and chased after both of them.

She groaned as she had to chase after both her dog, and her boyfriend.

"Zwei, Zwei Scythe where are you?" Ruby asked looking around through an empty door.

"Over here." Scythe exclaimed gaining her attention.

Zwei was over by a ground imbedded steel girder while Scythe was up a few levels higher gaining a bird's eye view.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." Ruby groaned as Zwei finished up.

"What was that?" A voice questioned from afar.

"Ruby, shadows now." Scythe exclaimed before they both merged with the moon light shadows with Zwei still in Ruby's arms.

"What was what?" Another voice asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or… something." The first figure stated.

"White Fang Rogue soldiers." Scythe growled from the shadows, quiet enough to where their advanced hearing couldn't pick up on his voice.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base." The second White Fang soldier exclaimed.

"This place gives me the creeps." The first soldier stated.

Quietly, and stealthily, Ruby, Scythe, and Zwei followed the two White Fang soldiers as they finished up their patrol. It wasn't long until they were led to the entrance to their base.

"Looks like they went in." Scythe exclaimed as Ruby continued to hide behind him as they exited the shadows.

"Oh, this is it! This is it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't try to contract the others, there's no signal. Not even our communicators are functioning." Scythe explained. "I've already tried."

"Oh man!" Ruby groaned. "Come on, we gotta get the others."

On their way back to base, Ruby and Scythe were stopped in their tracks by unstable ground.

"Ruby. Don't move." Scythe exclaimed gently grabbing her by the hood.

"Huh?!"

Scythe using all his strength in his tired state threw Ruby away from the unsafe ground, before it gave way. Scythe managed to stop his falling by grabbing onto a piece of the debri with one hand, and grabbing Zwei with the other before he threw the Corgi away towards Ruby who caught him.

"Go." Scythe stated before he lost his grip and fell to the underground cavern below.

"Scythe." Ruby shouted.

In her haste, Ruby put Zwei down, and leapt after her boyfriend, without grabbing Crescent Rose or Scythe's shield.

Zwei made his way to the edge of the pit and barked twice before he went towards the rest of the team.

After what felt like a few hours of falling, Scythe landed on the ground of the cavern with a thud, while shortly after, Ruby landed on top of him.

"Nice Ruby, I tell you to go, and you follow me." Scythe groaned getting up beside her.

"Freeze." A White Fang soldier shouts as he and his partner rush towards them.

"Where did they come from?" His partner asked as they shined a light.

"Scythe, you wouldn't have happened to change your last name again would you?" Ruby whispered to him.

"I did actually." Scythe exclaimed. "My name is Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Khan. Son of the current leader of the White Fang Shiro Khan. I order you to stand down." Scythe stated walking towards them.

The two White Fang foot soldiers looked hesitant before one of them fired at him.

"The current leader is weak, he's not willing to do what needs to be done for the sake of our kind. You're just as weak if not worse." The first White Fang soldier exclaimed as they both fired at him.

"Oh, you boys are in for it now." Ruby sighed.

Scythe walked through the storm of Dust bullets, allowing them to hit him. His skin absorbing their elemental properties and reenergizing him.

"Never…" Scythe stated grabbing both their faces when in reach. "Talk crap about my old man, EVER AGAIN." He shouted slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

Before Scythe or Ruby could do anything, an ear piercing screech from an ultrasonic grenade went off, hitting their heightened hearing, forcing them falling unconscious.

"The boss is gonna want to see these two." A third White Fang Soldier exclaimed.

…

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Yang was just finishing up her shift on guard duty.

"Hey Weiss, Natsu, it's your…" Yang stopped as she saw both Ruby and Scythe were gone from their sleeping bags. "Ruby, Scythe?" Yang questioned.

"Hey, where's Ruby and Scythe?" Yang questioned.

"What?" Oobleck questioned as Zwei came running back, barking with concern.

"Zwei?" Yang asked.

"What's going on?" Blake inquired with Gajeel walking over to her.

"Grab your weapons." Oobleck stated.

"Your leaders may be in trouble." Sienna growled.

"Or they could be somewhere private getting it on." Natsu yawned.

"Not with how Zwei is acting." Gajeel stated. "Something's wrong."

…

Scythe and Ruby's unconscious forms were dragged through the underground base. They both started to regain consciousness as they were nearing the boss of the project.

Ruby looked over at Scythe and she saw he was shaking his head slightly, signalling he didn't want her to try anything until he said to.

"Hey boss. We found something you might wanna see!" One of the White Fang soldiers holding Ruby shouted.

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day." An unfriendly familiar voice stated.

"Uh…" The soldier known as Perry started. "It's a little girl and the son of Shiro Khan."

Roman Torchwhick stuck himself out the train car he was in disbelief until he saw who the White Fang soldiers were holding.

"That would be bad." Roman stated grabbing his cigar.

"The big guy managed to knock out two of our men, while taking multiple Dust bullets to the chest." One of the soldiers holding Scythe stated.

"Of course he did dumbass, he's immune to any harmful effect to all elements. I learned that the hard way." Roman stated as he walked to them, his right leg wearing a mechanical brace.

"Good to see you again Roman. How's the injuries I gave you?" Scythe questioned with a smile as the soldiers turned him to face Torchwhick.

"Still acts up every now and then. Thanks to you, I have to wear this brace on my leg whenever I'm out of bed." Roman stated.

"Well, if you hadn't kidnapped my friend, I wouldn't have had to hurt you." Scythe growled. "By the way, my aunt, Sienna Khan is right above us. So let us go, before things really start to get ugly."

…

Meanwhile, up on the surface, both teams were following Zwei to the last location he and Ruby were at.

"Oh no." Yang stated.

"Do you think they fell?" Weiss asked looking at the ditch.

"Fell?" Oobleck questioned appearing right next to her.

"Down there." Natsu stated looking down the hole.

"Oh my… Of course. Of course, of course, of course." Oobleck repeated.

"What is it?" Blake questioned.

"We've been looking in all the wrong areas." Gajeel stated understanding what Oobleck was getting at.

"How could I be so stupid?" Oobleck shouted.

"Pretty easy if you ask me." Natsu chuckled.

"Doctor Oobleck what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Mountain Glenn." Sienna stated.

"Yes." Oobleck confirmed.

"An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm. Previously home to thousands of people. Working people commuting to the city, the main city. How do you think they all got out safely?" Sienna continued.

"Escape tunnels underground where the Grimm couldn't find them." Gajeel finished. "These were originally a developed subway system to the inner city for means of fast travel. The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves."

"What are you saying metal head?" Yang asked.

"My dear boy we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK." Oobleck stated.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vail's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers, Vail had to protect its borders Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start." Oobleck stated, giving off a history lesson in the crisis.

"As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. They had cut themselves off from the surface." Sienna added.

"A-An underground village?" Yang questioned in disbelief.

"They're not that uncommon, or at least in Fiore they're not." Gajeel stated.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A… a safe haven until, an explosion opened the mount of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that… the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." Oobleck explained with sorrow in his voice.

"If Ruby and Scythe are down there." Sienna started as she and Oobleck pulled out their weapons. "We must find them."

…

Meanwhile down in the tunnels, Ruby and Scythe were getting the crap kicked out of them.

"Wow, you two are much more manageable without those weapons or powers of yours." Roman smirked.

Acting on anger, Ruby went forward to punch Roman, but he side stepped and made her trip on his cane.

"Ruby, you think you can give me a light?" Scythe asked, standing up, gasping for breath.

"Oh man, a light, as in a final smoke before you demise?" Roman asked with a smirk. "Here, I need to try and cut the nasty habit anyway."

Roman took his last cigar and put it in Scythe's mouth before lighting a flame under it. Scythe smirked and spit the cigar out before breathing in, and sucking the flames down.

"Crap I forgot he could do that." Roman stated backing up a bit.

"Oh yeah, now I got a fire in my belly." Scythe smiled.

…Elsewhere…

"Achoo…" Natsu sneezed.

…Back…

"Seriously, look let me ask you a question or two without the torture and I'll let you both go." Roman stated.

"Last time I trusted your word you broke it and cheated in a fight."

"Last time I broke my word to you, I ended up with needing this brace on my leg. How'd you find this place?" Roman asked.

"Well…"

Before he spoke, Scythe vanished in a flash of lightning and grabbed Ruby, racing off to a different location.

"Huh?" Roman inquired looking around. "Whoa…"

He turned around to see Scythe and Ruby running towards the tunnel, neither of them using their semblance or magic.

Roman aimed his cane at them, before flipping it around and firing the hook at Ruby. The hook would have caught her by the hood if it weren't for the fact Scythe caught it, and sent it back to Roman.

A small explosion gained their attention before two more, larger rumbles shook the caverns around them.

"What is going on here?" Roman questioned.

"Roman, don't you know, these tunnels were dubbed as the world's largest tomb?" Scythe asked looking around. "But I'd say our cavalry has arrived."

"Run." A White Fang grunt shouted before another fired at the people chasing them.

Roman focused his sight and saw both teams running towards them, hoping to find their leaders.

"See ya dumbass." Scythe shouted as he and Ruby ran to meet them halfway.

In the process, they ran past him, and Scythe slammed Torchwhick's hat down to where it covered his eyes.

"Somebody kill them." Torchwhick shouted.

Torchwhick and several grunts began firing at the retreating captains as they ran to meet up with their teams.

Scythe and Ruby were running fast, and managed to dodge every single shot.

Torchwhick was angered and bent his weapon, making it utterly useless.

"Attach this car and spread the word, we're starting the train." Roman stated to a grunt.

"But we're not finished." The grunt said.

"Do it, or you're finished." Roman stated knocking the grunt against the train car.

Ruby and Scythe kept running forwards. Their teams were up ahead but were blocked off by several White Fang grunts aiming their weapons at them.

As they were about to fire, a shockwave and wave of fire knocked them back, and out as they all hit the wall.

"Ruby." Yang shouted as Ruby jumped into her arms.

"Scythe." Sienna shouted hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"We're fine, we're fine!" Ruby stated. "But listen…"

"Torchwhick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down here." Scythe continued.

"What?" Blake asked as she gave Ruby her weapon and Gajeel gave Scythe his shield.

"Androids, mechs- they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby stated in worry.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck stated before the P.A system started up.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now." Roman's voice echoed.

The train began to move as all the cargo and grunts were loaded up.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang stated.

"We need backup." Ruby exclaimed. "Let me call Jaune."

"Ruby, there's no signal remember?" Scythe stated.

"Damn it you're right." Ruby groaned.

"So what do we do?" Weiss questioned.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck stated.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby stated.

As the train continued to go through the tunnels, one of the look outs spotted something and began to radio it in, before Oobleck knocked him out with a blow to the top of the head.

Up in the main car of the train, Torchwhick was making sure everything was working the way it's supposed to before another Grunt came in.

"Boss! They made it on the train!"

"Then grab some cargo, and get them off the train." Roman stated in annoyance.

Meanwhile on the top of the train, both teams were planning.

"Alright, we must get to the front and stop this train." Oobleck stated.

"Uh, Professor…?" Weiss started.

"Doctor." Oobleck stated a bit annoyed.

"What's that?" Weiss asked pointing down at the open hatch.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said calmly kneeling down towards the open hatch and pointing at the explosive.

All seven of the others took a half step back.

"Gajeel, Blake, go shadow and check the other cars to see if they all have bombs as well." Scythe stated.

It took a minute, but Gajeel and Black returned with grim looks on their face.

"We only managed to make it two cars up, there's baddies coming towards us." Blake stated.

"Worst of all, is there are bombs on the two cars. Safe to say there's a bomb on all of them." Gajeel added.

"Well I didn't expect them to go…" Oobleck was interrupted by the sound of the bomb powering up. "…easy on us…"

"The White Fang never go easy on their enemy." Sienna stated.

"Can we defuse the bombs?" Natsu asked.

"Not possible, this is highly advanced Atlas Tech. I don't even know how to defuse it." Weiss stated.

"Time to go." Oobleck stated. "Black detach the caboose, it'll kill us all." Oobleck stated.

"On it." Blake stated before jumping down between the cars, ready to strike, only for the caboose to detach from the rest of the train on its own. "It decupled itself."

"What?" Oobleck asked.

"I guess he doesn't really want us on this train." Yang stated.

Oobleck looked up just as the caboose exploded.

"That's not good." Oobleck stated.

"Neither is this." Ruby added. "The second bomb has powered up. We gotta go now."

They all jumped to the next car as the second one detached.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang complained.

They all looked back to see the White Fang grunts advancing on them.

"Get the humans." One of them shouted coming up through the hatch.

Yang squared off with one of the first grunts. Their legs tapped before the grunt threw the first punch, which Yang dodged with ease, flipping the man over. While in midair she gave him a smile and a wink before her weapon went off, slamming him through the hatch next to the bomb.

Blake and Gajeel looked towards the tunnel and used the shadows to make their way through, knocking back several of the grunts that kept advancing towards them.

Blake used her weapon in its blade form, while Gajeel used his batons knocking even more back. They each knocked one over with force that sent them flying as they screamed in an arc formation.

Weiss used her semblance to push herself forward, trapping all she passed in ice, while Natsu used his fire to propel himself forward, sending each of the frozen grunts away and off the train.

Scythe held out his hand, which Ruby put both her feet on, before cocking her weapon's rifle form ready to fly. Holding back as much as he could, Scythe threw Ruby, who fired off the gun form twice sending her forward faster, swiping her weapon forward, as she zoomed past several of the grunts, knocking them off the train with not only the force of speed, but also the strike she landed on them.

Oobleck and Sienna looked back just as the train car they disembarked exploded, creating an opening to the surface and allowing the subterranean Grimm to climb through.

"Oh… dear…"

"You said it Oobie." Sienna stated, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"He's leading Grimm to the city." Oobleck called to his fighting students.

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"It's the cars." Sienna added. "They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm."

"Is he insane?" Gajeel questioned.

The third car detached from the train with a loud metal clank gaining all their attention.

"We have to hurry." Oobleck called as they were running out of time on that car.

"You six, go below, and try to stop those bombs!" Sienna called out.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said, trying to sound dramatic.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby stated.

Oobleck looked a bit dejected before Sienna snapped him out of it, and he followed his students.

On two to three of the open platforms, were a whole lot of paladins, each member of the rogue White Fang group were entering one. Gajeel, Blake, Natsu, Weiss, Wendy and Yang, already entered the cars, while Scythe, Ruby, Oobleck, and Sienna were still running up along the cars.

"Up ahead." Oobleck stated as they ran. Before they stopped, with one of the paladins blocking their path. "We've got a problem."

"So is this the machine you guys faced while I was unconscious in the mining quarry?" Scythe asked Ruby, who nodded her head rapidly, a little intimidated by it, remembering the effort it took to take out just one of them. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Oobleck drank the last of his coffee in his thermos before smiling. With a flick of his wrist, Oobleck's thermos turned into a torch, he was holding over Zwei's head.

Zwei barked and jumped in the air, curling into a ball just as Oobleck wound up to swing like a baseball player, sending Zwei-ball flying in flames, towards the paladin like a missile, and like a missile, created an explosion on impact with its target, sending the remains of the paladin over the edge of the train to be crushed.

Another paladin stepped up in front of Zwei, gaining the dogs attention as its left gun was aimed at him, before several balls of fire hit the cockpit knocking it off balance, before Oobleck came and slammed his weaponized thermos against the cockpit knocking it back, and Sienna slashed at it with her blades, destabilizing its power, and with one more hit from Oobleck's weapon, exploded.

Meanwhile, inside the trains, Yang, Wendy, Weiss, Natsu, Blake, and Gajeel, made their way through the cars, ready to disarm any bombs.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang stated.

Weiss reached into her pouch and pulled out a black magazine clip with multiple different kinds of lethal dust cells inside. She pulled two silver cells out with the same colorful design.

"Here, this should help you." Weiss exclaimed handing them to Blake and Gajeel, who loaded it into their weapons.

The six began running through the train car before they were stopped by a girl wearing a white trench coat, where the front only reached to the base of her ribcage, with a brown leotard, white pants, making the leotard look like a shirt, three different kinds of beaded necklaces, low heel boots, similar to Ruby's, pink and brown hair, with the pink on the right and brown on the left, with her eyes matching, and accompanied by a parasail umbrella, as well as black leather gloves.

 _ **(Que Music… Not Gonna Die: Skillet)**_

"You five go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang stated.

Weiss, Blake, Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other before running off, leaving Yang and Wendy alone. Yang had to fire a shot at the mute girl in order to distract her and let her friends go through to the next car.

"Get going Wendy." Yang stated.

"No, I'm staying. I've got a bone to pick with her." Wendy growled, pulling two 3" sticks of gold Grimm Metal from the pouch on her waist. Wendy took one in each hand, allowing her gloves to become the gold painted indestructible metal.

"What'd she do to piss you off?" Yang asked as they took a fighting stance.

"Slammed my face into the concrete after we destroyed that paladin."

"So that's how you got a broken nose from checking up on Neptune and Sun." Yang growled. "Yeah, you're free to join the fight."

Yang and Wendy walked up to the ice-cream themed girl. She was about Wendy's height, which only agitated Wendy a little more.

Yang clenched her fist and threw a punch at her, but a white flash blinded her and she was somehow knocked back, before Wendy jumped back and helped stabilize her.

"Her semblance is an ocular one, put on your sunglasses, I got these." Wendy stated taking out her computer/glasses, darkening the lenses to where their opponent couldn't see their eyes.

Yang and Wendy turned to the multi-colored girl wearing their shades, to see her still holding her parasail out before she opened it a put it over her shoulder. Yang launched herself at the colorful girl Wendy followed close behind. They continued to strike, but the colorful girl kept dodging their attacks. It was obvious she was skilled in fighting multiple opponents, but without the full use of her semblance, it was harder to do. The colorful girl began blocking the attacks before she ducked and kicked Yang in the head, and knocked Wendy into a crate, dazing her for a brief moment.

The colorful enemy smiled and looked down at Yang about to strike. The buxom blonde fighter dodged the attack and kicked at her opponent, leading her towards Wendy.

The bluenet took this opportunity to strike and landed a hit on their opponent's back, sending her forward.

"This girl's name is Neo, Gajeel did some research on her but came up with nothing, so we're gonna have to learn as we go." Wendy stated.

"I learned her name from the night we first met her. Now stop talking and take her down." Yang shouted.

Neo was agitated that Wendy had managed to get a hit on her, but kept her cool as she acted fast. She allowed Yang to punch as close to her a possible before dodging and catching it between her arms and umbrella, twisting around, Neo put her back to Yang's abdomen before raising her leg in a skilled, acrobatic kick, before quickly turning around and kicking her in the stomach. Yang was on her back, but Wendy was still standing and used her sky magic to propel herself forward and increase the force of her punches, landing a couple more on Neo, as it was getting hard for her to keep up with.

Yang got back up and threw two punches, while simultaneously firing her weapons, which Neo blocked user her parasail, before she closed it and ducked down from Yang's third attack, and slammed the handle in her face, destroying Yang's shades.

Neo was relentless with her attacks now, managing to use her semblance against the buxom blonde brawler.

Yang was getting pissed and fired a round under the parasail at Neo's feet, unfortunately the ice-cream girl jumped and flipped back, gently sitting on a crate of dust with her parasail open over her shoulder, and her left leg crossed over her right as if she were a debutant.

{Elsewhere}

Weiss, Gajeel, Blake, and Natsu were still running forward as they were preparing to stop another bomb, after Natsu 'defused' two of them already. (He set them off and ate the explosions.)

The four were stopped in their tracks by a rather large musclebound White Fang grunt walking towards them, dragging his chainsaw against the ground, with ear piercing screeches from some of the many blades sharpening against the metal walkway.

"You three go on ahead." Weiss stated.

"Got it." Blake and Gajeel exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving your side princess, not my style." Natsu explained as Gajeel and Blake ran forward.

The White Fang grunt laughed manically as he brought his weapon up with both hands and activated it.

He swung down with it, at Weiss, before Natsu pulled out his brass knuckles and slammed his fists together on both sides of the chainsaw, stopping it from going down further. Weiss took the opportunity to strike. She lunged forward, and struck upwards, pressing her feet against their opponent's chest and jumping back with a midair flip.

This caused Natsu to lose his grip, but it didn't matter as he ignited his hands with fire and lightning, and slammed one into the grunt's stomach, as Weiss to block the chainsaw. Their combined efforts knocked the grunt on his back and knocked the chainsaw out of his hands.

Gajeel and Blake kept running as Blake looked back, a worried, yet determined look on her face as they continued to the next car. As they passed through the door, the grunt got back up with his weapon in hand as he gave off an evil laugh.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." He stated, no doubt smiling under his full face mask.

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu shouted as he and Weiss faced him, with their backs pressed together, as they prepared to fight as one.

Blake and Gajeel ran into a snag of their own, facing the master of this train wreck himself.

"Hello Kitty cat, iguana." Roman stated with a smirk. "It was quite the sight, seeing the both of you going through an Aura Unification with one another. It would have brought me to tears if I wasn't fighting for my life. You know we really should stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk about the three of us."

Gajeel and Blake growled before lunging forward, bringing their weapons out. Blake fired off a round, leaving behind a fire clone and jumping around while Gajeel sliced in an ex motion through it, leaving a golden X in the center.

Roman swung at that with his weapon and regretted it the moment he was sent flying with electricity coursing through him.

The duo jumped into the air, and swung their weapons at Torchwhick, he managed to block the attacks, but was still having difficulty with doing it against two people, one in front of him, and one behind. Roman landed on his back painfully and stood up, readjusting the brace on his right leg to function the way it should, instead of being jammed like it is at the moment.

Blake pulled her sheath out and revealed the blade on its edge, as Gajeel stood beside her and the edges of his weapons began to glow purple. Roman fired off his cane and a purple mist surrounded Blake as she replaced herself with a stone clone. While Gajeel spun his weapons in a large circle and a stone shield formed from the purple light that surrounded the batons.

Blake and Gajeel ran forward after their stone protection was destroyed. Gajeel gave Blake a boost, sending her into the air before she dodged another attack from Roman, leaving behind an actual shadow clone. Gajeel skid to a halt behind Roman, and swung his batons at the orange haired thief, before ducked under and Gajeel's weapons met with Blake's.

Roman slid out from under both their weapons and swung down on them, before Blake pushed herself and Gajeel back, leaving behind ice clones of both of them.

"Didn't know you could do that." Gajeel stated seeing she made a clone for them both, trapping Roman's wrist in his head and his weapon in her torso.

"I didn't know I could do that either." Blake exclaimed in an equal amount of shock.

Blake and Gajeel snapped out of their stupor and took the opportunity to strike Roman while he was down and took a few steps back before they slammed their weapons on the metal ground, destroying it as well as their ice clones, and sending Roman back.

Roman hit against the door and dropped his weapon. As he slowly sat up, Gajeel and Blake held their weapons at him, the sharp ends in his face as they knocked him back down by stepping on his chest, putting both their combined weight on him.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you both at the rally we're on the same side, and you know it." Roman stated, trying to bargain his way out of the situation he was currently in.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Natsu were dealing with their own problem of with the chainsaw wielding Faunus. Weiss maneuvered and blocked the attack with gravity dust in her sword, while Natsu came up from behind and slammed his fist into his enemy's back as Weiss knocked him back with the rebound of his failed attack.

Natsu supported the weight of the guy before lunging upward and throwing him to the end of the car. He got back up and ran for them, swinging downwards as Weiss blocked the attack, directing it to the floor, before she spun out away from it and struck him in the face with her weapon. Natsu took his shot and began battering the guy's torso with punches of dragon fire and lightning.

Weiss flipped over the grunt and struck his shoulders and neck before landing on the ground, bending backwards as she avoided the chainsaw and struck it before Natsu sent him to the ground, with Weiss rolling over the fallen enemy. The Faunus man stood up in a fit of rage and swung his chainsaw wildly.

Weiss blocked several of the attacks and dodged down as he swung at her once more. Using her semblance, she launched herself upwards, using her Ice Slayer magic to sharpen her blade as she sent herself downwards. Her opponent avoided her attack by jumping back and bringing his chainsaw up in the defensive. Natsu slammed his fists against him, giving Weiss time to prepare for her finishing move.

"Natsu move." Weiss shouted as a giant clock of light appeared under her.

Natsu knocked the guy's weapon from him and jumped out of the way, allowing Weiss to accelerate her time for her, before she created glyphs around their enemy and used them to ricochet off of and endlessly strike their opponent.

Weiss slammed onto her last glyph as he got up and she went for him, unaware he had learned. As she neared him he caught her by the face surprising both her and Natsu.

"Come here princess." He stated slamming her into the ground.

"Leave her alone." Natsu shouted the flames on his arms going black.

At the same time, Yang and Wendy were still battling Neo, they approached her as she still sat on the crate. Neo smiled at them before they both threw a punch at her, Neo diverted the attack as she spun her legs around and ended up twisting on the crate on her hands, before she flipped forward, kicking both Yang and Wendy. Yang cocked her Ember Celica's and fired them at Neo, Wendy sent shards of ice from her hands towards Neo's feet, to which she dodged them.

Neo blew the blast from Yang's attack away and began fighting the duo in hand to hand, kicking their asses as she had the upper hand. She used her umbrella like a sword and slammed it against Wendy and Yang before she kicked at them. Yang saw the attack coming and grabbed Neo's foot as Wendy slammed her Grimm Metal glove against her side, sending Neo flipping through the air. She caught herself and landed on the ground, a little wobbly because of the pain Wendy caused.

Neo charged at Yang and Wendy, flipping around on the buxom blonde knocking Wendy away, and going unconscious from hitting her head against a crate. The ice-cream girl sent Yang flying into the air and she hit her head on the roof of the car before she landed on the ground, out like a light.

Neo walked steadily towards Yang, with an evil smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Blake and Gajeel were still interrogating Roman.

"Ooh, still feisty. So, what are we gonna do now?" Roman asked as Blake stuck her blade right under his chin. "Did you really think a little bow on top was gonna make people forget what you were? "What you've done?"

"Shut up." Gajeel shouted, kicking Torchwhick in the face, knocking him out, as well as breaking his nose.

The door opened up from the other car and in tumbled Weiss, while Natsu was still battling the Faunus with the chainsaw. Gajeel's eyes widened at the black flames.

"Those are Zancrow's flames." Gajeel stated recognizing the type of magic he was currently using.

Neo steadily stepped towards Yang with a small, innocent smile on her face as she removed the hook, to reveal it had a hidden blade. She twirled it in her hand to where the blade faced down, and as she was about to strike, a flash of red caught her attention, and Raven Brawnwen came rushing towards her, wearing her full mask. Neo jumped back as Raven swung her sword at her. Raven sheathed her weapon and drew it back when the sheath switched the elemental dust. Neo knew who she was and didn't want to face her, she was even scared of Raven, as she sheathed her blade and disappeared.

Raven looked to Wendy and Yang, she swung her blade down, opening a portal to the Brawnwen camp she walked through it, but not before getting one last look at her daughter.

Yang regained consciousness just as Raven stepped through the portal, and it disappeared. She thought she was seeing things and ran to Wendy to see if she was doing alright, just as she began to wake up as well. Once Wendy was sure she was fine, they made their way to the others.

At the same time, on the roof, Ruby, Scythe, Oobleck, Sienna, and Zwei were still facing off with another Paladin.

"There's just no end to these guys." Scythe growled having already taken down several.

Oobleck and Sienna took the position behind the paladin, while Scythe and Ruby took theirs in front of it. Oobleck fired from his thermos weapon as Sienna sent a wave of fire alongside it. Ruby fired off Crescent Rose as Scythe did a small breath attack. The four attacks met at the paladin and it blew up, much like those that came before it, fell to be crushed under the train's weight.

"Ruby, Scythe, you go on ahead." Oobleck stated.

"But-"

"Don't worry you two, it's time we teach them a lesson." Sienna smiled.

"I hate it when she smiles like that." Scythe stated with a shiver going down his spine.

As they ran off to fight the paladins coming, Ruby and Scythe noticed Zwei was a little upset, and they knew why.

"Go…" Ruby smiled.

Zwei cheered up and ran after Sienna and Oobleck, while Scythe and Ruby went for the head of the train.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Down below, Natsu screamed out in anger and slammed his fist in the chainsaw wielders face, shattering the mask, and knocking him out as he was sent flying. Just as Yang came through the open door, she and Wendy ducked to avoid getting hit before they saw the rage filled Natsu with black flames engulfing his arms.

"Is that…?" Yang asked.

"Godslayer Fire." Wendy affirmed.

The six of them made their way to the top as Ruby and Scythe got to the head of the train. They joined their leaders and stared at the sealed off tunnel.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Without so much as a word, both Weiss and Wendy slammed their weapons on the ground, creating an ice barrier around the eight of them as the train slammed through the sealed tunnel. Everything went white for a moment before a ringing in their ears brought them back to reality, and they saw they were in the center of Vail.

There were already firetrucks and police cars coming their way, as they regained their bearings. Ruby hissed in pain as she sat up and looked at the damage that had been caused by the train crashing through. There were people gathered around the scene, and Scythe knew that was not good, with several dozen hordes of forest and subterranean Grimm having tailed the train.

As if on que, the ground began to rumble as the Grimm made their way through the opening. All the people surrounding the area screamed and ran in terror, and fear of being killed by the soulless creatures. Ruby, Wendy, Weiss, Natsu, Blake, Gajeel, and Yang looked on in horror as the creatures of Grimm began their rampage and lust for killing the people of Vail.

Scythe however, was horrified, but most of all, he was angered. He was angry at himself for allowing this to happen, and chose to take action.

"Ruby, I'm gonna need that light." Scythe stated as he walked down the ruined steps of the stone structure they were on.

"But I thought they couldn't share elements unless they…"

Blake was interrupted as Ruby roared at Scythe, the attack engulfing him, before he devoured the Etherion attack sent to him.

"Hey Grimm." Scythe shouted, gaining their attention.

The Grimm turned to him, drawn to his anger, his rage, and ran to him, seemingly forgetting about the innocent people they were originally trying to kill and devour.

"You want something to chew on?" Scythe growled as his body grew, entering his partial form, as his Sage Magic markings overlapped the scales. It was a surprise to everyone except Ruby that his voice was deeper, though they should have seen that coming when they saw him change into his partial form. "Then come and get me."


	24. The mission Pt2

Dragons in Remnant-23

The night was calm and collected as Ruby and Scythe were taking guard on opposite ends of the campsite on the roof of the abandoned building. There were only a few Grimm in the area, but none seemed to be doing anything to warrant execution.

"Ruby, everything's clear over here." Scythe stated through the communicator earpiece, gaining Ruby's attention. "Anything on your end?"

"No, just a few Grimm, but they're just sniffing rocks and wondering around." Ruby responded.

"Copy that. Keep in touch if you spot anything." Scythe exclaimed over the intercom.

Ruby continued to watch for a few minutes more as both teams were still awake, with Dr. Oobleck and Sienna on two of the beams above them, sleeping soundly.

"Blake, are you awake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress?" Yang asked. "Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Gajeel and I have been wondering why Sienna Sensei asked us about being a Huntress and Huntsman as well." Wendy stated from her sleeping bag.

"It's been bothering me for a while now." Gajeel stated.

"Maybe they were just curious." Blake answered.

"Ya think?" Yang asked propping herself up with one arm.

"No." Blake answered honestly.

"Weiss, Natsu, are you awake?" Yang inquired rolling onto her back again.

"Of course I'm awake, you two are talking." Weiss exclaimed coldly.

"Same here, I sometimes hate having enhanced hearing." Natsu stated.

"When I said I wanted to honor what's left of my family's name, I meant it. But it's not what you think. I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware of all the other illegal things my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a moral grey area." Weiss exclaimed, knowing Yang's question.

"You mean like enslaving nearly a four hundred Faunus to mine the dust from his quarry?" Gajeel asked.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake joked.

"Which is why I need to make things right." Weiss added. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss stated.

"Good thing you've got someone managing the company for you until you take your place there." Natsu smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"You weren't notified? Since your father was arrested, the entire company has gone to you. Everything in the company, you own all of it, and your father can't do anything about it." Gajeel smiled.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right." Blake exclaimed getting the group back on track. "I had a partner, named Adam."

"You mean the Faunus guy who was proven not to be Scythe's older half-brother?" Wendy inquired.

"Yeah, him." Blake sighed. "He was more of a mentor, actually. He always assured me, that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be… not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most, noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I… how can I undo so many years of hate?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang stated.

"Look at Scythe, he's actually managed to undo years of hate in a matter of months, all because Velvet created a blog about him and his heroics." Natsu smiled. "If he can do it, so can you."

"You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang stated.

"But I am! I do it all the time. When you learned I was a Faunus I didn't know what to do so I ran with Gajeel." Blake blurted out.

"Look what came out of it. You two started going out, and you faced your demons." Wendy stated.

"When I realized my oldest partner became a monster I ran!" Blake exclaimed. "Even my semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away."

"That's enough Blake." Gajeel shouted sitting up. "There's no shame in surviving. People do it all the time. Look at Scythe and all he's been through. Even he knows when it's smart to hightail it and live to fight another day. When everyone found out you were a Faunus I stayed by your side, not to keep you from running, but to run you into the arms of the person, the Huntress I know you can be."

"Gajeel, why is it you choose to become a Huntsman?" Yang asked.

"Sigh… I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I wasn't always the good guy and I don't know if I ever will truly be one. My past haunts me every day, the scars I carry remind me of what could have been and what actually happened. There was a time before I joined Fairy Tail where I enjoyed causing people harm, turning them into mountains of pain and agony." Gajeel explained. "Even a while after I joined I still thought that way. But what drives me now, is the memory of a woman who treated me like her son. She died because I wasn't strong enough. Now I'm doing everything in my power to atone for my mistakes, my sins, and make her proud of the man I will become. It's natural for people to run when they're scared Blake, but it's not okay to keep beating yourself up over the mistakes you made in the past, or the mistakes of others. Learn from them, and let them make you stronger, otherwise, you're just going to be tormented and torn up inside."

"Well at least you guys have something that drives you." Yang stated after a slight moment of silence. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? That's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress… not really because I wanna be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that." Yang explained. "I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss exclaimed sitting up.

"She's only two years younger." Blake interjected. "We're all kids."

"But, although it might be a pain to admit. She is stronger than all of us because of her Etherion Dragonslayer and quarto Elemental Godslayer Magic's." Gajeel sighed lying back down. "I mean, look at Wendy, she's a year younger than Red and she's getting the best grades between me, Salamander, or her."

"What about Scythe."

"His grades are way better than mine." Wendy exclaimed. "He's a straight A+ student."

"Well, Ruby's not a kid anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth?"

"It's the life we chose." Blake chuckled.

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being Huntsmen and Huntresses in our heads, but at the end of the day… it's a job to protect the people, and whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss explained while Oobleck and Sienna were listening in, as they rested their eyes.

…

The fires were burning short as the last of the heat was dwindling from the embers. Ruby and Scythe were in their sleeping bags as it was Yang and Wendy's turn to take watch.

"Ahhh-oh" Ruby groans waking up to Zwei's quiet barking. "Zwei, it's late, go back to bed."

"Ruby." Scythe exclaimed as he chased after Zwei.

"Zwei, Zwei." Ruby stated as she got up and chased after both of them.

She groaned as she had to chase after both her dog, and her boyfriend.

"Zwei, Zwei Scythe where are you?" Ruby asked looking around through an empty door.

"Over here." Scythe exclaimed gaining her attention.

Zwei was over by a ground imbedded steel girder while Scythe was up a few levels higher gaining a bird's eye view.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland, you literally could have done that anywhere." Ruby groaned as Zwei finished up.

"What was that?" A voice questioned from afar.

"Ruby, shadows now." Scythe exclaimed before they both merged with the moon light shadows with Zwei still in Ruby's arms.

"What was what?" Another voice asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or… something." The first figure stated.

"White Fang Rogue soldiers." Scythe growled from the shadows, quiet enough to where their advanced hearing couldn't pick up on his voice.

"Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base." The second White Fang soldier exclaimed.

"This place gives me the creeps." The first soldier stated.

Quietly, and stealthily, Ruby, Scythe, and Zwei followed the two White Fang soldiers as they finished up their patrol. It wasn't long until they were led to the entrance to their base.

"Looks like they went in." Scythe exclaimed as Ruby continued to hide behind him as they exited the shadows.

"Oh, this is it! This is it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't try to contract the others, there's no signal. Not even our communicators are functioning." Scythe explained. "I've already tried."

"Oh man!" Ruby groaned. "Come on, we gotta get the others."

On their way back to base, Ruby and Scythe were stopped in their tracks by unstable ground.

"Ruby. Don't move." Scythe exclaimed gently grabbing her by the hood.

"Huh?!"

Scythe using all his strength in his tired state threw Ruby away from the unsafe ground, before it gave way. Scythe managed to stop his falling by grabbing onto a piece of the debri with one hand, and grabbing Zwei with the other before he threw the Corgi away towards Ruby who caught him.

"Go." Scythe stated before he lost his grip and fell to the underground cavern below.

"Scythe." Ruby shouted.

In her haste, Ruby put Zwei down, and leapt after her boyfriend, without grabbing Crescent Rose or Scythe's shield.

Zwei made his way to the edge of the pit and barked twice before he went towards the rest of the team.

After what felt like a few hours of falling, Scythe landed on the ground of the cavern with a thud, while shortly after, Ruby landed on top of him.

"Nice Ruby, I tell you to go, and you follow me." Scythe groaned getting up beside her.

"Freeze." A White Fang soldier shouts as he and his partner rush towards them.

"Where did they come from?" His partner asked as they shined a light.

"Scythe, you wouldn't have happened to change your last name again would you?" Ruby whispered to him.

"I did actually." Scythe exclaimed. "My name is Scythe Scarlet Jaeger Khan. Son of the current leader of the White Fang Shiro Khan. I order you to stand down." Scythe stated walking towards them.

The two White Fang foot soldiers looked hesitant before one of them fired at him.

"The current leader is weak, he's not willing to do what needs to be done for the sake of our kind. You're just as weak if not worse." The first White Fang soldier exclaimed as they both fired at him.

"Oh, you boys are in for it now." Ruby sighed.

Scythe walked through the storm of Dust bullets, allowing them to hit him. His skin absorbing their elemental properties and reenergizing him.

"Never…" Scythe stated grabbing both their faces when in reach. "Talk crap about my old man, EVER AGAIN." He shouted slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

Before Scythe or Ruby could do anything, an ear piercing screech from an ultrasonic grenade went off, hitting their heightened hearing, forcing them falling unconscious.

"The boss is gonna want to see these two." A third White Fang Soldier exclaimed.

…

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Yang was just finishing up her shift on guard duty.

"Hey Weiss, Natsu, it's your…" Yang stopped as she saw both Ruby and Scythe were gone from their sleeping bags. "Ruby, Scythe?" Yang questioned.

"Hey, where's Ruby and Scythe?" Yang questioned.

"What?" Oobleck questioned as Zwei came running back, barking with concern.

"Zwei?" Yang asked.

"What's going on?" Blake inquired with Gajeel walking over to her.

"Grab your weapons." Oobleck stated.

"Your leaders may be in trouble." Sienna growled.

"Or they could be somewhere private getting it on." Natsu yawned.

"Not with how Zwei is acting." Gajeel stated. "Something's wrong."

…

Scythe and Ruby's unconscious forms were dragged through the underground base. They both started to regain consciousness as they were nearing the boss of the project.

Ruby looked over at Scythe and she saw he was shaking his head slightly, signalling he didn't want her to try anything until he said to.

"Hey boss. We found something you might wanna see!" One of the White Fang soldiers holding Ruby shouted.

"Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day." An unfriendly familiar voice stated.

"Uh…" The soldier known as Perry started. "It's a little girl and the son of Shiro Khan."

Roman Torchwhick stuck himself out the train car he was in disbelief until he saw who the White Fang soldiers were holding.

"That would be bad." Roman stated grabbing his cigar.

"The big guy managed to knock out two of our men, while taking multiple Dust bullets to the chest." One of the soldiers holding Scythe stated.

"Of course he did dumbass, he's immune to any harmful effect to all elements. I learned that the hard way." Roman stated as he walked to them, his right leg wearing a mechanical brace.

"Good to see you again Roman. How's the injuries I gave you?" Scythe questioned with a smile as the soldiers turned him to face Torchwhick.

"Still acts up every now and then. Thanks to you, I have to wear this brace on my leg whenever I'm out of bed." Roman stated.

"Well, if you hadn't kidnapped my friend, I wouldn't have had to hurt you." Scythe growled. "By the way, my aunt, Sienna Khan is right above us. So let us go, before things really start to get ugly."

…

Meanwhile, up on the surface, both teams were following Zwei to the last location he and Ruby were at.

"Oh no." Yang stated.

"Do you think they fell?" Weiss asked looking at the ditch.

"Fell?" Oobleck questioned appearing right next to her.

"Down there." Natsu stated looking down the hole.

"Oh my… Of course. Of course, of course, of course." Oobleck repeated.

"What is it?" Blake questioned.

"We've been looking in all the wrong areas." Gajeel stated understanding what Oobleck was getting at.

"How could I be so stupid?" Oobleck shouted.

"Pretty easy if you ask me." Natsu chuckled.

"Doctor Oobleck what's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Mountain Glenn." Sienna stated.

"Yes." Oobleck confirmed.

"An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm. Previously home to thousands of people. Working people commuting to the city, the main city. How do you think they all got out safely?" Sienna continued.

"Escape tunnels underground where the Grimm couldn't find them." Gajeel finished. "These were originally a developed subway system to the inner city for means of fast travel. The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves."

"What are you saying metal head?" Yang asked.

"My dear boy we're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK." Oobleck stated.

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"No, no. Mountain Glenn was Vail's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers, Vail had to protect its borders Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start." Oobleck stated, giving off a history lesson in the crisis.

"As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. They had cut themselves off from the surface." Sienna added.

"A-An underground village?" Yang questioned in disbelief.

"They're not that uncommon, or at least in Fiore they're not." Gajeel stated.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. A… a safe haven until, an explosion opened the mount of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that… the kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb." Oobleck explained with sorrow in his voice.

"If Ruby and Scythe are down there." Sienna started as she and Oobleck pulled out their weapons. "We must find them."

…

Meanwhile down in the tunnels, Ruby and Scythe were getting the crap kicked out of them.

"Wow, you two are much more manageable without those weapons or powers of yours." Roman smirked.

Acting on anger, Ruby went forward to punch Roman, but he side stepped and made her trip on his cane.

"Ruby, you think you can give me a light?" Scythe asked, standing up, gasping for breath.

"Oh man, a light, as in a final smoke before you demise?" Roman asked with a smirk. "Here, I need to try and cut the nasty habit anyway."

Roman took his last cigar and put it in Scythe's mouth before lighting a flame under it. Scythe smirked and spit the cigar out before breathing in, and sucking the flames down.

"Crap I forgot he could do that." Roman stated backing up a bit.

"Oh yeah, now I got a fire in my belly." Scythe smiled.

…Elsewhere…

"Achoo…" Natsu sneezed.

…Back…

"Seriously, look let me ask you a question or two without the torture and I'll let you both go." Roman stated.

"Last time I trusted your word you broke it and cheated in a fight."

"Last time I broke my word to you, I ended up with needing this brace on my leg. How'd you find this place?" Roman asked.

"Well…"

Before he spoke, Scythe vanished in a flash of lightning and grabbed Ruby, racing off to a different location.

"Huh?" Roman inquired looking around. "Whoa…"

He turned around to see Scythe and Ruby running towards the tunnel, neither of them using their semblance or magic.

Roman aimed his cane at them, before flipping it around and firing the hook at Ruby. The hook would have caught her by the hood if it weren't for the fact Scythe caught it, and sent it back to Roman.

A small explosion gained their attention before two more, larger rumbles shook the caverns around them.

"What is going on here?" Roman questioned.

"Roman, don't you know, these tunnels were dubbed as the world's largest tomb?" Scythe asked looking around. "But I'd say our cavalry has arrived."

"Run." A White Fang grunt shouted before another fired at the people chasing them.

Roman focused his sight and saw both teams running towards them, hoping to find their leaders.

"See ya dumbass." Scythe shouted as he and Ruby ran to meet them halfway.

In the process, they ran past him, and Scythe slammed Torchwhick's hat down to where it covered his eyes.

"Somebody kill them." Torchwhick shouted.

Torchwhick and several grunts began firing at the retreating captains as they ran to meet up with their teams.

Scythe and Ruby were running fast, and managed to dodge every single shot.

Torchwhick was angered and bent his weapon, making it utterly useless.

"Attach this car and spread the word, we're starting the train." Roman stated to a grunt.

"But we're not finished." The grunt said.

"Do it, or you're finished." Roman stated knocking the grunt against the train car.

Ruby and Scythe kept running forwards. Their teams were up ahead but were blocked off by several White Fang grunts aiming their weapons at them.

As they were about to fire, a shockwave and wave of fire knocked them back, and out as they all hit the wall.

"Ruby." Yang shouted as Ruby jumped into her arms.

"Scythe." Sienna shouted hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"We're fine, we're fine!" Ruby stated. "But listen…"

"Torchwhick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down here." Scythe continued.

"What?" Blake asked as she gave Ruby her weapon and Gajeel gave Scythe his shield.

"Androids, mechs- they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby stated in worry.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck stated before the P.A system started up.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now." Roman's voice echoed.

The train began to move as all the cargo and grunts were loaded up.

"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang stated.

"We need backup." Ruby exclaimed. "Let me call Jaune."

"Ruby, there's no signal remember?" Scythe stated.

"Damn it you're right." Ruby groaned.

"So what do we do?" Weiss questioned.

"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck stated.

"We're stopping that train." Ruby stated.

As the train continued to go through the tunnels, one of the look outs spotted something and began to radio it in, before Oobleck knocked him out with a blow to the top of the head.

Up in the main car of the train, Torchwhick was making sure everything was working the way it's supposed to before another Grunt came in.

"Boss! They made it on the train!"

"Then grab some cargo, and get them off the train." Roman stated in annoyance.

Meanwhile on the top of the train, both teams were planning.

"Alright, we must get to the front and stop this train." Oobleck stated.

"Uh, Professor…?" Weiss started.

"Doctor." Oobleck stated a bit annoyed.

"What's that?" Weiss asked pointing down at the open hatch.

"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said calmly kneeling down towards the open hatch and pointing at the explosive.

All seven of the others took a half step back.

"Gajeel, Blake, go shadow and check the other cars to see if they all have bombs as well." Scythe stated.

It took a minute, but Gajeel and Black returned with grim looks on their face.

"We only managed to make it two cars up, there's baddies coming towards us." Blake stated.

"Worst of all, is there are bombs on the two cars. Safe to say there's a bomb on all of them." Gajeel added.

"Well I didn't expect them to go…" Oobleck was interrupted by the sound of the bomb powering up. "…easy on us…"

"The White Fang never go easy on their enemy." Sienna stated.

"Can we defuse the bombs?" Natsu asked.

"Not possible, this is highly advanced Atlas Tech. I don't even know how to defuse it." Weiss stated.

"Time to go." Oobleck stated. "Black detach the caboose, it'll kill us all." Oobleck stated.

"On it." Blake stated before jumping down between the cars, ready to strike, only for the caboose to detach from the rest of the train on its own. "It decupled itself."

"What?" Oobleck asked.

"I guess he doesn't really want us on this train." Yang stated.

Oobleck looked up just as the caboose exploded.

"That's not good." Oobleck stated.

"Neither is this." Ruby added. "The second bomb has powered up. We gotta go now."

They all jumped to the next car as the second one detached.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang complained.

They all looked back to see the White Fang grunts advancing on them.

"Get the humans." One of them shouted coming up through the hatch.

Yang squared off with one of the first grunts. Their legs tapped before the grunt threw the first punch, which Yang dodged with ease, flipping the man over. While in midair she gave him a smile and a wink before her weapon went off, slamming him through the hatch next to the bomb.

Blake and Gajeel looked towards the tunnel and used the shadows to make their way through, knocking back several of the grunts that kept advancing towards them.

Blake used her weapon in its blade form, while Gajeel used his batons knocking even more back. They each knocked one over with force that sent them flying as they screamed in an arc formation.

Weiss used her semblance to push herself forward, trapping all she passed in ice, while Natsu used his fire to propel himself forward, sending each of the frozen grunts away and off the train.

Scythe held out his hand, which Ruby put both her feet on, before cocking her weapon's rifle form ready to fly. Holding back as much as he could, Scythe threw Ruby, who fired off the gun form twice sending her forward faster, swiping her weapon forward, as she zoomed past several of the grunts, knocking them off the train with not only the force of speed, but also the strike she landed on them.

Oobleck and Sienna looked back just as the train car they disembarked exploded, creating an opening to the surface and allowing the subterranean Grimm to climb through.

"Oh… dear…"

"You said it Oobie." Sienna stated, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"He's leading Grimm to the city." Oobleck called to his fighting students.

"What?" Weiss questioned.

"It's the cars." Sienna added. "They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm."

"Is he insane?" Gajeel questioned.

The third car detached from the train with a loud metal clank gaining all their attention.

"We have to hurry." Oobleck called as they were running out of time on that car.

"You six, go below, and try to stop those bombs!" Sienna called out.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said, trying to sound dramatic.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier." Ruby stated.

Oobleck looked a bit dejected before Sienna snapped him out of it, and he followed his students.

On two to three of the open platforms, were a whole lot of paladins, each member of the rogue White Fang group were entering one. Gajeel, Blake, Natsu, Weiss, Wendy and Yang, already entered the cars, while Scythe, Ruby, Oobleck, and Sienna were still running up along the cars.

"Up ahead." Oobleck stated as they ran. Before they stopped, with one of the paladins blocking their path. "We've got a problem."

"So is this the machine you guys faced while I was unconscious in the mining quarry?" Scythe asked Ruby, who nodded her head rapidly, a little intimidated by it, remembering the effort it took to take out just one of them. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Oobleck drank the last of his coffee in his thermos before smiling. With a flick of his wrist, Oobleck's thermos turned into a torch, he was holding over Zwei's head.

Zwei barked and jumped in the air, curling into a ball just as Oobleck wound up to swing like a baseball player, sending Zwei-ball flying in flames, towards the paladin like a missile, and like a missile, created an explosion on impact with its target, sending the remains of the paladin over the edge of the train to be crushed.

Another paladin stepped up in front of Zwei, gaining the dogs attention as its left gun was aimed at him, before several balls of fire hit the cockpit knocking it off balance, before Oobleck came and slammed his weaponized thermos against the cockpit knocking it back, and Sienna slashed at it with her blades, destabilizing its power, and with one more hit from Oobleck's weapon, exploded.

Meanwhile, inside the trains, Yang, Wendy, Weiss, Natsu, Blake, and Gajeel, made their way through the cars, ready to disarm any bombs.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang stated.

Weiss reached into her pouch and pulled out a black magazine clip with multiple different kinds of lethal dust cells inside. She pulled two silver cells out with the same colorful design.

"Here, this should help you." Weiss exclaimed handing them to Blake and Gajeel, who loaded it into their weapons.

The six began running through the train car before they were stopped by a girl wearing a white trench coat, where the front only reached to the base of her ribcage, with a brown leotard, white pants, making the leotard look like a shirt, three different kinds of beaded necklaces, low heel boots, similar to Ruby's, pink and brown hair, with the pink on the right and brown on the left, with her eyes matching, and accompanied by a parasail umbrella, as well as black leather gloves.

 _ **(Que Music… Not Gonna Die: Skillet)**_

"You five go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang stated.

Weiss, Blake, Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other before running off, leaving Yang and Wendy alone. Yang had to fire a shot at the mute girl in order to distract her and let her friends go through to the next car.

"Get going Wendy." Yang stated.

"No, I'm staying. I've got a bone to pick with her." Wendy growled, pulling two 3" sticks of gold Grimm Metal from the pouch on her waist. Wendy took one in each hand, allowing her gloves to become the gold painted indestructible metal.

"What'd she do to piss you off?" Yang asked as they took a fighting stance.

"Slammed my face into the concrete after we destroyed that paladin."

"So that's how you got a broken nose from checking up on Neptune and Sun." Yang growled. "Yeah, you're free to join the fight."

Yang and Wendy walked up to the ice-cream themed girl. She was about Wendy's height, which only agitated Wendy a little more.

Yang clenched her fist and threw a punch at her, but a white flash blinded her and she was somehow knocked back, before Wendy jumped back and helped stabilize her.

"Her semblance is an ocular one, put on your sunglasses, I got these." Wendy stated taking out her computer/glasses, darkening the lenses to where their opponent couldn't see their eyes.

Yang and Wendy turned to the multi-colored girl wearing their shades, to see her still holding her parasail out before she opened it a put it over her shoulder. Yang launched herself at the colorful girl Wendy followed close behind. They continued to strike, but the colorful girl kept dodging their attacks. It was obvious she was skilled in fighting multiple opponents, but without the full use of her semblance, it was harder to do. The colorful girl began blocking the attacks before she ducked and kicked Yang in the head, and knocked Wendy into a crate, dazing her for a brief moment.

The colorful enemy smiled and looked down at Yang about to strike. The buxom blonde fighter dodged the attack and kicked at her opponent, leading her towards Wendy.

The bluenet took this opportunity to strike and landed a hit on their opponent's back, sending her forward.

"This girl's name is Neo, Gajeel did some research on her but came up with nothing, so we're gonna have to learn as we go." Wendy stated.

"I learned her name from the night we first met her. Now stop talking and take her down." Yang shouted.

Neo was agitated that Wendy had managed to get a hit on her, but kept her cool as she acted fast. She allowed Yang to punch as close to her a possible before dodging and catching it between her arms and umbrella, twisting around, Neo put her back to Yang's abdomen before raising her leg in a skilled, acrobatic kick, before quickly turning around and kicking her in the stomach. Yang was on her back, but Wendy was still standing and used her sky magic to propel herself forward and increase the force of her punches, landing a couple more on Neo, as it was getting hard for her to keep up with.

Yang got back up and threw two punches, while simultaneously firing her weapons, which Neo blocked user her parasail, before she closed it and ducked down from Yang's third attack, and slammed the handle in her face, destroying Yang's shades.

Neo was relentless with her attacks now, managing to use her semblance against the buxom blonde brawler.

Yang was getting pissed and fired a round under the parasail at Neo's feet, unfortunately the ice-cream girl jumped and flipped back, gently sitting on a crate of dust with her parasail open over her shoulder, and her left leg crossed over her right as if she were a debutant.

{Elsewhere}

Weiss, Gajeel, Blake, and Natsu were still running forward as they were preparing to stop another bomb, after Natsu 'defused' two of them already. (He set them off and ate the explosions.)

The four were stopped in their tracks by a rather large musclebound White Fang grunt walking towards them, dragging his chainsaw against the ground, with ear piercing screeches from some of the many blades sharpening against the metal walkway.

"You three go on ahead." Weiss stated.

"Got it." Blake and Gajeel exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving your side princess, not my style." Natsu explained as Gajeel and Blake ran forward.

The White Fang grunt laughed manically as he brought his weapon up with both hands and activated it.

He swung down with it, at Weiss, before Natsu pulled out his brass knuckles and slammed his fists together on both sides of the chainsaw, stopping it from going down further. Weiss took the opportunity to strike. She lunged forward, and struck upwards, pressing her feet against their opponent's chest and jumping back with a midair flip.

This caused Natsu to lose his grip, but it didn't matter as he ignited his hands with fire and lightning, and slammed one into the grunt's stomach, as Weiss to block the chainsaw. Their combined efforts knocked the grunt on his back and knocked the chainsaw out of his hands.

Gajeel and Blake kept running as Blake looked back, a worried, yet determined look on her face as they continued to the next car. As they passed through the door, the grunt got back up with his weapon in hand as he gave off an evil laugh.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." He stated, no doubt smiling under his full face mask.

"I'd like to see you try." Natsu shouted as he and Weiss faced him, with their backs pressed together, as they prepared to fight as one.

Blake and Gajeel ran into a snag of their own, facing the master of this train wreck himself.

"Hello Kitty cat, iguana." Roman stated with a smirk. "It was quite the sight, seeing the both of you going through an Aura Unification with one another. It would have brought me to tears if I wasn't fighting for my life. You know we really should stop meeting like this, people are gonna talk about the three of us."

Gajeel and Blake growled before lunging forward, bringing their weapons out. Blake fired off a round, leaving behind a fire clone and jumping around while Gajeel sliced in an ex motion through it, leaving a golden X in the center.

Roman swung at that with his weapon and regretted it the moment he was sent flying with electricity coursing through him.

The duo jumped into the air, and swung their weapons at Torchwhick, he managed to block the attacks, but was still having difficulty with doing it against two people, one in front of him, and one behind. Roman landed on his back painfully and stood up, readjusting the brace on his right leg to function the way it should, instead of being jammed like it is at the moment.

Blake pulled her sheath out and revealed the blade on its edge, as Gajeel stood beside her and the edges of his weapons began to glow purple. Roman fired off his cane and a purple mist surrounded Blake as she replaced herself with a stone clone. While Gajeel spun his weapons in a large circle and a stone shield formed from the purple light that surrounded the batons.

Blake and Gajeel ran forward after their stone protection was destroyed. Gajeel gave Blake a boost, sending her into the air before she dodged another attack from Roman, leaving behind an actual shadow clone. Gajeel skid to a halt behind Roman, and swung his batons at the orange haired thief, before ducked under and Gajeel's weapons met with Blake's.

Roman slid out from under both their weapons and swung down on them, before Blake pushed herself and Gajeel back, leaving behind ice clones of both of them.

"Didn't know you could do that." Gajeel stated seeing she made a clone for them both, trapping Roman's wrist in his head and his weapon in her torso.

"I didn't know I could do that either." Blake exclaimed in an equal amount of shock.

Blake and Gajeel snapped out of their stupor and took the opportunity to strike Roman while he was down and took a few steps back before they slammed their weapons on the metal ground, destroying it as well as their ice clones, and sending Roman back.

Roman hit against the door and dropped his weapon. As he slowly sat up, Gajeel and Blake held their weapons at him, the sharp ends in his face as they knocked him back down by stepping on his chest, putting both their combined weight on him.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you both at the rally we're on the same side, and you know it." Roman stated, trying to bargain his way out of the situation he was currently in.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Natsu were dealing with their own problem of with the chainsaw wielding Faunus. Weiss maneuvered and blocked the attack with gravity dust in her sword, while Natsu came up from behind and slammed his fist into his enemy's back as Weiss knocked him back with the rebound of his failed attack.

Natsu supported the weight of the guy before lunging upward and throwing him to the end of the car. He got back up and ran for them, swinging downwards as Weiss blocked the attack, directing it to the floor, before she spun out away from it and struck him in the face with her weapon. Natsu took his shot and began battering the guy's torso with punches of dragon fire and lightning.

Weiss flipped over the grunt and struck his shoulders and neck before landing on the ground, bending backwards as she avoided the chainsaw and struck it before Natsu sent him to the ground, with Weiss rolling over the fallen enemy. The Faunus man stood up in a fit of rage and swung his chainsaw wildly.

Weiss blocked several of the attacks and dodged down as he swung at her once more. Using her semblance, she launched herself upwards, using her Ice Slayer magic to sharpen her blade as she sent herself downwards. Her opponent avoided her attack by jumping back and bringing his chainsaw up in the defensive. Natsu slammed his fists against him, giving Weiss time to prepare for her finishing move.

"Natsu move." Weiss shouted as a giant clock of light appeared under her.

Natsu knocked the guy's weapon from him and jumped out of the way, allowing Weiss to accelerate her time for her, before she created glyphs around their enemy and used them to ricochet off of and endlessly strike their opponent.

Weiss slammed onto her last glyph as he got up and she went for him, unaware he had learned. As she neared him he caught her by the face surprising both her and Natsu.

"Come here princess." He stated slamming her into the ground.

"Leave her alone." Natsu shouted the flames on his arms going black.

At the same time, Yang and Wendy were still battling Neo, they approached her as she still sat on the crate. Neo smiled at them before they both threw a punch at her, Neo diverted the attack as she spun her legs around and ended up twisting on the crate on her hands, before she flipped forward, kicking both Yang and Wendy. Yang cocked her Ember Celica's and fired them at Neo, Wendy sent shards of ice from her hands towards Neo's feet, to which she dodged them.

Neo blew the blast from Yang's attack away and began fighting the duo in hand to hand, kicking their asses as she had the upper hand. She used her umbrella like a sword and slammed it against Wendy and Yang before she kicked at them. Yang saw the attack coming and grabbed Neo's foot as Wendy slammed her Grimm Metal glove against her side, sending Neo flipping through the air. She caught herself and landed on the ground, a little wobbly because of the pain Wendy caused.

Neo charged at Yang and Wendy, flipping around on the buxom blonde knocking Wendy away, and going unconscious from hitting her head against a crate. The ice-cream girl sent Yang flying into the air and she hit her head on the roof of the car before she landed on the ground, out like a light.

Neo walked steadily towards Yang, with an evil smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Blake and Gajeel were still interrogating Roman.

"Ooh, still feisty. So, what are we gonna do now?" Roman asked as Blake stuck her blade right under his chin. "Did you really think a little bow on top was gonna make people forget what you were? "What you've done?"

"Shut up." Gajeel shouted, kicking Torchwhick in the face, knocking him out, as well as breaking his nose.

The door opened up from the other car and in tumbled Weiss, while Natsu was still battling the Faunus with the chainsaw. Gajeel's eyes widened at the black flames.

"Those are Zancrow's flames." Gajeel stated recognizing the type of magic he was currently using.

Neo steadily stepped towards Yang with a small, innocent smile on her face as she removed the hook, to reveal it had a hidden blade. She twirled it in her hand to where the blade faced down, and as she was about to strike, a flash of red caught her attention, and Raven Brawnwen came rushing towards her, wearing her full mask. Neo jumped back as Raven swung her sword at her. Raven sheathed her weapon and drew it back when the sheath switched the elemental dust. Neo knew who she was and didn't want to face her, she was even scared of Raven, as she sheathed her blade and disappeared.

Raven looked to Wendy and Yang, she swung her blade down, opening a portal to the Brawnwen camp she walked through it, but not before getting one last look at her daughter.

Yang regained consciousness just as Raven stepped through the portal, and it disappeared. She thought she was seeing things and ran to Wendy to see if she was doing alright, just as she began to wake up as well. Once Wendy was sure she was fine, they made their way to the others.

At the same time, on the roof, Ruby, Scythe, Oobleck, Sienna, and Zwei were still facing off with another Paladin.

"There's just no end to these guys." Scythe growled having already taken down several.

Oobleck and Sienna took the position behind the paladin, while Scythe and Ruby took theirs in front of it. Oobleck fired from his thermos weapon as Sienna sent a wave of fire alongside it. Ruby fired off Crescent Rose as Scythe did a small breath attack. The four attacks met at the paladin and it blew up, much like those that came before it, fell to be crushed under the train's weight.

"Ruby, Scythe, you go on ahead." Oobleck stated.

"But-"

"Don't worry you two, it's time we teach them a lesson." Sienna smiled.

"I hate it when she smiles like that." Scythe stated with a shiver going down his spine.

As they ran off to fight the paladins coming, Ruby and Scythe noticed Zwei was a little upset, and they knew why.

"Go…" Ruby smiled.

Zwei cheered up and ran after Sienna and Oobleck, while Scythe and Ruby went for the head of the train.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Down below, Natsu screamed out in anger and slammed his fist in the chainsaw wielders face, shattering the mask, and knocking him out as he was sent flying. Just as Yang came through the open door, she and Wendy ducked to avoid getting hit before they saw the rage filled Natsu with black flames engulfing his arms.

"Is that…?" Yang asked.

"Godslayer Fire." Wendy affirmed.

The six of them made their way to the top as Ruby and Scythe got to the head of the train. They joined their leaders and stared at the sealed off tunnel.

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Without so much as a word, both Weiss and Wendy slammed their weapons on the ground, creating an ice barrier around the eight of them as the train slammed through the sealed tunnel. Everything went white for a moment before a ringing in their ears brought them back to reality, and they saw they were in the center of Vail.

There were already firetrucks and police cars coming their way, as they regained their bearings. Ruby hissed in pain as she sat up and looked at the damage that had been caused by the train crashing through. There were people gathered around the scene, and Scythe knew that was not good, with several dozen hordes of forest and subterranean Grimm having tailed the train.

As if on que, the ground began to rumble as the Grimm made their way through the opening. All the people surrounding the area screamed and ran in terror, and fear of being killed by the soulless creatures. Ruby, Wendy, Weiss, Natsu, Blake, Gajeel, and Yang looked on in horror as the creatures of Grimm began their rampage and lust for killing the people of Vail.

Scythe however, was horrified, but most of all, he was angered. He was angry at himself for allowing this to happen, and chose to take action.

"Ruby, I'm gonna need that light." Scythe stated as he walked down the ruined steps of the stone structure they were on.

"But I thought they couldn't share elements unless they…"

Blake was interrupted as Ruby roared at Scythe, the attack engulfing him, before he devoured the Etherion attack sent to him.

"Hey Grimm." Scythe shouted, gaining their attention.

The Grimm turned to him, drawn to his anger, his rage, and ran to him, seemingly forgetting about the innocent people they were originally trying to kill and devour.

"You want something to chew on?" Scythe growled as his body grew, entering his partial form, as his Sage Magic markings overlapped the scales. It was a surprise to everyone except Ruby that his voice was deeper, though they should have seen that coming when they saw him change into his partial form. "Then come and get me."


	25. End of the Old and Begin the New

Dragons in Remnant-24

Note: I just saw Deadpool2 so I've got Deadpool on the brain right now.

Awe, thanks F.M.D

Wade get the hell out of here or I swear I'll kill you with a carbonatium sword.

"Come and get some you soulless Mother F*****s." Scythe stated, declaring his war against the invading Grimm.

"Scythe, you can't take on all these Grimm by yourself." Sienna stated, worried about her nephews safety. "Even if you have a badass form like that, I don't want to see you die." She was about to run out towards him before someone grabbed her arm.

"Let him be…" Ruby said, stopping her from going into the fight. "Scythe can handle this, I know he can."

"Scythe, you better come out of this alive, I still need to kick your ass for what you did to my sister." Yang shouted.

"Why, all she did was give him a power boost." Dr. Oobleck inquired.

"She shouldn't be able to because of their gender differences Doctor. The only way for them to be able to share their elements, is if they boned." Gajeel stated explaining the rules to him and Sienna, catching them up to speed. "Which for dragons, is a sacred marital ritual."

 _ **(Que Music… I will not bow: Breaking Benjamin)**_

"I'll take you all on." Scythe shouted as all the invading Grimm focused their attention on the negative emotions he was emitting.

The horde of Grimm began to stampede towards him, hell bent on tearing him apart. As they approached, Scythe lets off a low growl before jumping into the air, and spreading his wings.

Without a word, Scythe curled into a ball and plummeted down towards the Grimm, where he killed several on impact.

Scythe jumped up from the disappearing corpses of dead Grimm he killed, and slammed an uppercut into the face of the right breaking its neck before kicking a Boarbatusk away, and impaling it on a sharp piece of the destroyed train car.

"Guy's what's going on?" Team JNPR asked as they arrived on the scene.

"What is that thing fighting the Grimm on its own?" Nora asked.

"That's Scythe. Apparently he is able to go half dragon." Natsu exclaimed.

"There's nothing more potent to a Grimm than a Dragon's rage; that we've tested, so he's using himself as bait to destroy them all." Gajeel added.

"But wait, the hole isn't sealed up yet." Jaune stated.

"That's where she comes in." Sienna stated looking around as the pieces of the ground began to fly up surrounded by a purple light, with Glynda controlling them.

Glynda used her power to undo the damage that had been caused by the literal train wreck then turned her attention towards evacuating the citizens, and killing any Grimm that she caught the eye of.

"Etherion Dragon's… CHAOS TWISTER." Scythe shouted as he began to spin around, creating a funnel of Etherion energy.

The force of the winds pulling at the Grimm sent them into the swirling vortex Scythe's attack had created.

"Teams RWBY, KNHT, give them everything you've got." Scythe shouted as he emerged from the twister.

Without him acting as the eye of the storm, the funnel stopped, leaving all the Grimm to spin in midair. Both Teams took their places around the now air born Grimm as they began to fall.

"Lightning/flame Dragon…" Natsu inhaled.

"Iron/ice Dragon…" Weiss inhaled.

"Poison/shadow Dragon…" Blake inhaled.

"Iron/shadow Dragon…" Gajeel inhaled.

"Sky/ice Dragon…" Wendy inhaled.

"Lightning/crystal Dragon…" Yang inhaled.

"Etherion Dragon…" Scythe and Ruby stated in unison as they inhaled.

"ROAR…" All eight of them shouted as they released their magical energy.

All eight beams of Dragonslayer roars gathered into one spot under the Grimm, before it expanded and destroyed the Grimm incinerating them to ash.

The resulting burst of energy flared as a bright neon blue ring in the sky.

 _ **(End Song)**_

All eight of the Guardians showed minor signs of fatigue, while nothing too serious, Natsu, Weiss, and Wendy still had to sit down from feeling dizzy and light headed. Yang rushed to Scythe and threw a punch, which he caught easily, before he reverted from his partial dragon form.

"I still owe you a butt kicking from earlier." Yang growled.

"Yang, stop, I'm old enough to make my own choices." Ruby shouted. "Besides, you have no right to attack him, when you and Sting do it every night he comes to the dorms to visit."

"That's different Ruby." Yang stated blushing redder than her sister's hooded cloak.

"Not really. The only difference is the two of you are older than Ruby and I." Scythe stated. "That's the only thing. Ruby and I are safe, and responsible."

Yang glared at Scythe, but knew he was right, that their age was the only difference between their relationship, and her relationship with Sting.

"Fine, but if you end up knocking her up, I'm gonna kill you." Yang stated.

"Is everyone alright?" Glynda asked rushing over to them.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. A little tired maybe, but still, we're fine." Ruby stated.

"We caught Roman Torchwhick." Blake added as Gajeel hauled his unconscious form to the soldiers near the entrance to the plaza.

"Ironwood's men are wanting to have a talk with you, but it'll just be getting your statements is all." Glynda exclaimed.

"Hey Scythe, that was awesome. Why didn't you tell anyone you were able to transform into a hybrid?" Jaune asked as he and his team came rushing to them.

"I don't like talking about it." Scythe exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, um Scythe, there's something the four of us wanted to discuss with you." Pyrrha said sounding a bit nervous about it.

"We were wondering, if there was some sort of application for the guardians, like there would be for the military." Nora asked, blurting the question out like it was nothing.

"Team JNPR wants to become part of the Guardians?" Scythe asked a bit shocked.

"We would like an opportunity to prove ourselves to you, yes." Ren stated nodding his head slightly. "We came to this decision last night. We would like to become Guardians."

Scythe sighed in contemplation, going through the pros and cons of the situation at fast paces in his head. He came to a conclusion, and chuckled.

"Alright, the four of you are to become Guardians as soon as I finish giving my statement to Ironwoods men." Scythe stated. "Ruby could you inform Cocoa that I have four new recruits on my team?"

"Sir." Ruby smiled, saluting at him, while winking with her tongue sticking out, making her look cute.

"Why does she have to inform Cocoa Adel about us joining?" Nora asked as Ruby ran to where Team CFVY had landed as they watched the fight unfold.

"Blake, show them." Scythe smiled.

Blake gave a small smirk as she showed them her right shoulder.

"That mark you see, is the emblem of the Guardians. We won't force you to get it tattooed, but it will be what mainly identifies you as a member of the Guardians, since pretty much anyone could forge a fake badge." Scythe explained.

"Well, if it won't hurt too much, I'd be happy to get one." Jaune smiled.

"I'm all for it." Nora smiled jumping in the air.

"I suppose if it's to identify us as Guardians properly, it wouldn't hurt to have it." Pyrrha stated with a small smile.

"I will bear it as a badge of honor." Ren stated taking a slight bow with his fist to his heart.

"Glad to hear…" Scythe smiled.

"Scythe, hey there you are, we thought you might want to see this." Sun and Neptune exclaimed as they ran to him with a file in the monkey Faunus's hands.

Scythe took the file and opened it, with a look of confusion mixed with interest, before his expression turned to one of annoyance.

"Seriously? Well, it had to happen eventually." Scythe sighed closing the file.

"What do you want to do about it?" Neptune asked.

"I'll take care of it as soon as I'm finished with bringing these four into the Guardians." Scythe sighed. "Once you four have finished receiving your marks, come see me at my dorm, I'll have… shall we say a bit of a power boost, for you there."

Scythe left to give his statement to Ironwood's men, as Ruby lead Cocoa back to Team JNPR, to where she proceeded to get her supplies ready.

"I'm not just a fashionista, I'm also quite the tattoo artist." She smiled putting on the blue latex gloves.

"Oh boy…" Jaune said as he was first.

…

"Scythe, Team JNPR are here for their upgrades." Gajeel stated opening his leader's door slightly.

"Send them in." Scythe stated, four small ring boxes lined up on his desk.

Team JNPR walked in, each rubbing the location where they had their marks inked. Jaune stood at attention rubbing his right shoulder, with a small wince. Nora came in and stood at attention, rubbing the left side of her abdomen, she seemed to have just a small itch from it. Pyrrha came in rubbing the small of her back but stood at attention none the less. Ren stepped in, not rubbing the spot in pain, but it seemed to be just a slight itch like Nora's on his left pectoral.

"Alright, glad to see you four have your marks, I'll have Wendy use her healing magic on them in a bit once I give you your upgrades, I've spoken with Professor Ozpin, and he agreed to give you all the day off for the next twenty four hours." Scythe explained handing them each a piece of paper.

"Why would we need the next twenty four hours off?" Ren asked.

"Once you take your upgrades, and swallow them, your body will shut down for twenty four hours, you'll still be alive, but your body will focus most if not all of its energy towards integrating the upgrades into your system. Now I want you to memorize this oath, and speak it, once you do, you'll officially be guardians, and I will send you to your dorms with your upgrades. Don't eat them until you get there." Scythe stated.

"Do we have to memorize all these words?" Nora whined.

"Hey, I had everyone else on the team do it right after we all got our marks inked on us, I even did it." Scythe chuckled. "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can get back to your dorm."

Scythe allowed Team JNPR a chance to memorize the oaths, before they put the papers down and began to recite the words.

"As a protector of the innocent, judge of the guilty; I vow to abide by societies laws rules and obligations. To live honorably and just; to guide and assure justice; as a hero of the innocent I vow to turn my future towards ruling my entity, not giving in to temptation, injustice, and unlawfulness. To help those in need will be my loyal mission to myself and others." They all said in unison.

"I hereby dub you all, Guardians. You may take your upgrades." Scythe exclaimed grabbing the four boxes. "Jaune Arc, I hereby give you the power of the Ice/Fire Demonslayer. Though your two elements may cancel each other out, they can be deadly tools if used properly." Scythe smiled handing him the first box.

"I accept this gift with all my heart and soul sir." Jaune said saluting him.

"Nora Valkyrie, I hereby grant you the power of the Lightning/Magma Demonslayer. Your strength will intimidate the enemy, while your heart and strong assertive magma, will be used as a barrier to protect the innocent." Scythe stated handing her the second box.

"I accept this gift with no doubts in my mind sir." Nora smiled softly, saluting him.

"Pyrrha Nikos, I hereby grant you the power of the Iron/Sky Demonslayer. Your iron hard body will protect those who need it, and your gentle breeze will help heal those who are in need of medical attention." Scythe smiled handing her the third box.

"I accept this, and promise to do my best." Pyrrha smiled, saluting him.

"Last but not least, Lie Ren. I hereby grant you the power of the Venom/Earth Demonslayer. Your venomous strike will paralyze your foes, while your, gentle earth nature, will create a safe haven for those in need of your help." Scythe smiled handing him the final box.

"I accept this, and vow to never let you down." Ren stated saluting him.

"From this day forward…" Scythe started, grabbing his shield and tapping each of their shoulder with the edge, the way a king would a knight. "I hereby name all of you Guardians. Welcome to the family."

Nora fell over snoring.

"She ate her lacrima already didn't she?" Scythe asked.

"Yep." Ren sighed.

"Gajeel, Natsu, would you mind taking her back to her dorm?" Scythe called.

Gajeel and Natsu stepped into the room and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"Knowing Ironwood, he's probably already having his men designing your uniforms. Go to your dorm and eat your lacrimas, I've got something to take care of in a small village on the outskirts of town." Scythe explained grabbing the file Sun and Neptune gave him.

After Team JNPR left, Scythe took his shield, and helmet, as well as packing a few days, worth of provisions, before Scarlet and Crimzon came rushing into the room.

"Daddy, going on a mission?" Crimzon asked hugging his leg.

"I am kiddo, this is a mission I have to do alone though. Some bad people are making a disgrace of the Guardians name." Scythe explained. "I'll be expecting a fight so I won't be able to bring either of you with me."

"Come on Papa, can't you let me tag along?" Scarlet asked.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to do this alone." Scythe stated putting Crimzon in her arms. "I'll be back in a couple days."

"Be safe daddy." Crimzon smiled waving as he left the room.

…

"Ah, Scythe, just the person I was wanting to see." Ozpin smiled as Scythe entered his office. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked noticing the backpack and other gear.

"Yeah, there's a village on the outskirts of town, being terrorized by people who are pretending to be the Guardians, worst of all, they're making the towns people discriminative about Faunus once again."

"I see, so I'll keep this brief." Ozpin sighed. "Ironwood is pleased you're making your team bigger, but he's concerned you may have taken it too far with your transformation in the town square earlier."

"I understand his concerns, but you can assure him that there won't be anything he needs to worry about. I have complete control over that form." Scythe explained.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How's Amber doing?"

"She's adjusting quite well to her surroundings, she wishes that she could go out more often, but unless she had the protection of either you or Qrow, I'm afraid her visits to the outside are all but void." Ozpin sighed.

"I'll be sure to let her have a walk about the town after I get back." Scythe smiled.

"Glad to hear it, now off you go that town isn't going to save itself you know." Ozpin smiled making a shooing motion.

Scythe gave a curt nod and left the office, heading down to Saphira and putting his supplies in the backseat.

"Hold on people, the real Guardian Leader, is coming to your aid."


	26. Posers and Protection

Dragons in Remnant-25

"Ha-ha, bring more food, and wine, I'm starting to sober up." A man dressed in a black tank top, with a round shield and a gladiator helmet on the ground beside the table, shouted.

"Where does this guy put it all?" A villager asked as they watched him pig out.

"Who cares, as long as we give him food, wine, and money, he'll protect us from the Grimm, and bandits in the surrounding areas." Another villager stated.

"But is he really Scythe from those videos on that Faunus girl's blog?" The first villager asked.

"You saw the badge, he's the real deal."

…

"I can't believe you snuck on young lady, do you know how disappointed I am in you?" The 'real' Scythe asked as he drove down the road in the woods.

He had stopped half way to replace the dust crystal as the fuel source and found Scarlet had stowed away in the trunk.

"Do you realize how dangerous it was for you to hide in the trunk? You could have gotten hurt, or worse." Scythe scolded.

"I'm sorry Papa, I just wanted to spend more time with you, and come on at least one of your missions." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet, my missions are no joke, they're dangerous, and this one is no exception. I don't want you or your brother to come along on them because I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Scythe sighed. "But since we're more than a day's drive from Beacon, I now have to make sure you don't get hurt, and try to save the village."

Scythe's scroll began to go off on the dashboard holder and sighed at the caller I.D.

"That's your mother calling, be quiet while I talk." Scythe exclaimed before answering. "Hey Rubes."

"Scythe, have you seen Scarlet, we can't find her anywhere." Ruby questioned sounding frantic.

"Yeah, she stowed away in Saphira's trunk when I went to talk with Ozpin. She's sitting behind me right now." Scythe stated looking at his daughter through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, thank goodness she's safe. Where are you heading?" Ruby asked.

…

"Hey boss, one of our scouts came back, said there's a real nice car making its way to the village. Probably some rich guy looking to buy the land to build a mall or something." A lengthy, skin and bones man with black hair stated.

"Thanks for the heads up 'Gajeel', I'll be sure to send them packing. An' in return, I expect a feast in my honor." 'Scythe' stated getting up from his seat.

"I'll round up the others." 'Gajeel' stated leaving the building.

…

"Alright, we're approaching the village, now stay by my side, and don't start any trouble." Scythe told Scarlet as they pulled into the village, his call with Ruby having ended a few minutes ago.

"Yes Papa." Scarlet said as they got out of Saphira.

Scythe and Scarlet wandered closer to the village center before they were greeted by someone in a second rate suit and a shield, as well as a helmet that looked like it came from a Spartan movie.

"What can I do for you fine people?" The man asked with a sickening smile.

"I came out here following a rumor that I thought was very interesting. She just stowed away, so now I've gotta keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble." Scythe explained.

"So, what rumor brought you out here?" The man said. "The name's Scythe, Leader of the Guardians."

"Alright, now I know the rumors are false." Scythe chuckled.

"I'm not one you wanna mess with pal. If you haven't seen that video of me tearing that crate open to save that human girl, on that blog that's dedicated to me, then I suggest you take a look before you go messing around with the wrong people." The man said with a confident grin, as his followers started surrounding them.

"Hmm…" Scythe said looking around. "You must be Natsu's imposter. Try doing a better dye job with your hair next time." Scythe said, pointing his finger to a brunet who died his hair pink, with several bangs still brown. "You must be Gajeel's imposter, try putting some muscle on those bones and you could be the spitting image of him without piercings." He said pointing to the fake Gajeel. "Wendy isn't that tall, or dresses like that so you I know are the fake." Scythe exclaimed directing his attention to a tall, buxom woman with blue hair, dressed in an S&M suit. "You must be Yang's imposter. She takes way better care of her figure than that." Scythe stated identifying an overweight man with blonde hair. "Plus she's a woman not a man." He chuckled. "Blake doesn't wear a bow anymore, she lets her cat ears free for everyone to see." Scythe smirked looking to another imposter. "Plus you're a little too lengthy and tall to even match her height." He added. "Weiss would never affiliate herself with you bunch, or eat like the way you are." Scythe sighed pointing to a woman who was eating a drumstick like a pig, not like a civilized person. "Ruby isn't that tall either, and she's a lot cuter than you, she doesn't have that big of a nose, and loves cookies, not gin and tonic. I can smell the alcohol on you from here." Scythe exclaimed identifying the fake Ruby. "As for you, I'm not that wide, as you can see, and I would never, EVER, drain this or any village dry of their resources in exchange for my services." He growled.

"You're saying you're Scythe?" The imposter asked with a laugh. "I don't see your shield or helmet on you."

"Left them in my car." Scythe exclaimed giving his keys to Scarlet. "Scarlet, go get daddy's work tools."

"Yes Papa." Scarlet said making a run for the car.

"I know Scythe would never cheat on his girl, so that proves me to be the real deal." 'Scythe' shouted throwing his shield.

Scythe caught the shield in his hand and growled before sniffing it, and finding it was made of simple iron, and in good condition.

"One… neither would I." Scythe stated before folding his imposters shield until it was the width of a CD but with the thickness of a burger. "Two… she's my daughter." He sighed before taking a bite from it.

All the Poser Guardians were shocked that Scythe was eating the iron shield like it was a sandwich.

"You know, for an imposter, you took real good care of your shield." Scythe chuckled eating the last of the iron burger.

"You bastard; that was my favorite shield." Fake Scythe shouted removing combat claws from pouches on his lower back.

 _ **(Que Music… Superhero: Simon Curtis)**_

"Oh, shiny. Let me show you mine." Scythe smirked removing his gloves.

"Get him." Fake Scythe shouted as his crew of imposters charged at the real thing alongside him.

Scythe lowered his fists and elongated his claws blocking a swing from fake Gajeel's sword. He sliced the claws from his right hand through the blade, shattering it into pieces.

Scythe kicked the poser back and sheathed his claws before punching the fake Natsu in the face, sending him back and to the ground.

"Bastard, take this." Fake Weiss shouted lunging her spear at him.

"Your foot works all sloppy, uncoordinated. Another clear sign you're not really Weiss." Scythe smiled catching the spear before snapping the head off, and elbowing the Fake Weiss in the chest, sending her flying and crashing into several crates. "Plus your clothes look like they were made out of furs."

"Papa…" Scarlet shouted.

Scythe stuck out his arm and caught his shield just in time to block a blow from Fake Blake's club.

"Seriously, if you're gonna pose as my team at least get their weapons right." Scythe exclaimed. "The only one who's gotten them right is my imposter."

Scythe kicked the Fake Blake in the gut, sending her flying and landing on the Fake Weiss.

"You've gone and done it now pal." Fake Yang shouted standing a distance from him aiming 'her' gauntlets at him.

With a burst of energy, the gauntlets spewed flames, dousing Scythe in their intense heat.

"That's the way it goes. The tougher their talk, the easier they fall." Fake Yang smiled

"Are you sure this fire is made from the elemental Crystal?" Scythe's voice sounded from the flames, though sounded like his mouth was full. "These are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted."

The flames dissipated from implosion and all that was left standing was Scythe with a smirk on his face. "If it's any consolation, you did ruin my shirt." He stated tearing the tatters off. "Fire and a Death Stalker's stinger are the only things that can damage it. So congrats."

"What the hell is this guy?" Fake Yang questioned before Scythe appearing in front of him and sent him flying with a knee to the face.

"Boss, I've seen that emblem before." Fake Wendy stated looking at Scythe's back. "Long triple colored hair, a body that looks like it was chiseled from a block of marble, the ability to eat all the elements. This guy's the real deal. He really is Scythe. The REAL Scythe, son of Shiro Khan, leader of the White Fang. I'm scared Brackus."

"Don't use my real name you idiot." Brackus shouted.

"Brackus the Devious. You're wanted for several counts of murder, imposing several imperial Atlesian officers, and fraud. I'm taking you in." Scythe growled.

"What are you waiting for, get him you fools." Brackus shouted.

Fake Wendy, and Ruby rushed at Scythe, aiming to kill. Scythe slammed his shield in Fake Wendy's face, knocking her out with one hit, while catching Fake Ruby's weapon in his hand, removing it, and knocking her out with a backhand slap.

"It's over Brackus. You and your followers are under arrest." Scythe stated.

"Not just yet, I still have these." Brackus smirked flashing his claws. "These are made of steel, not iron, let's see you try to bite through these."

Brackus lunged at Scythe, aiming for his chest. His claws made impact with Scythe's shield, and shattered.

"Grimm metal, harder than steel or diamonds. Not even an exploding Dust Mine could put a scratch on this." Scythe smirked.

"Papa." Scarlet shouted tossing his helmet to him.

Scythe caught the helmet without taking his eyes off Brackus, and put it on, but Brackus managed to slip his vision, and took one person hostage.

"Stay back, or your daughter gets it." Brackus shouted putting his only remaining set of claws against Scarlets neck.

"Papa." Scarlet shouted in fear.

"Scarlet, look at me." Scythe said calmly, though she could tell her father was beyond furious, with a circle of the ground around him changing to a burnt color. "Everything's going to be alright, you hear me?"

"I trust you Papa." Scarlet said, tears rolling down her face.

"Close your eyes dear." Scythe stated.

"Not wanting her to see her own demise?" Brackus asked with an evil smirk.

Scythe's only response was a large pillar of magic enveloping him. The dark outline of his body with two red eyes glowing clearly through the magic energy. (For those of you who already know, imagine Gildarts and Natsu's battle near the end during the S-Class trials.)

"What… the hell…?" Brackus asked as he dropped his guard, allowing Scarlet to escape and run free.

Taking this opportunity, the pillar of magic energy dissipated and Scythe appeared in front of Brackus with a fist ready to strike.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"You lose." Scythe shouted punching him in the face with a fiery electrical fist.

The force of the punch sent Brackus flying, through several trees, before hitting a large one, and falling to the ground unconscious.

Scythe stood there with steam emitting from his arm as it was still clenched. He moved from the position he was in and relaxed before his daughter jumped at him with a smile.

"Papa, thank you so much for saving me." Scarlet stated hugging him tightly.

"No one messes with my little girl, not on my watch." Scythe smiled.

"What have you done? They were the Guardians, our only defense against the Grimm and bandits." A villager exclaimed.

"No, they weren't the Guardians. They were imposters looking to drain this village dry. What's curious is why members of the Branwen Tribe would align themselves with Brackus the Devious." Scythe stated looking to all the other imposters lying around scattered.

"What are we going to do against the Grimm now?" Another villager asked as they all gathered around.

"I can handle that…" Scythe smiled.

…

"Are you sure about this Papa?" Scarlet asked standing a good distance from the center of the town, where Scythe stood.

"Nope, but really, when am I ever sure of anything?" Scythe joked.

"True." Scarlet said.

"Alright… IRON DRAGON: TOWERING PILLARS." Scythe shouted sticking his hands into the ground.

The ground beneath began to rumble until two large iron pillars sprung up from opposite ends of the village and overlapped above the village center and going back into the ground on opposite sides. This continued for a half hour more, until the entire village was surrounded by a cage that would be completely Grimm proof. Both the entrance and exits of the village were still open, as Scythe hadn't installed the doors yet.

"This… should… do… for now…" Scythe huffed, having used the last of his energy to make the cage.

"Thank you, how much do you wish for payment?" The village leader asked.

"No payment needed." Scythe said as Scarlet helped him up.

"Please sir, you must want something."

"A glass of water would be nice." Scythe chuckled. "I've alerted General James Ironwood about Brackus and the rogue members of the Branwen Tribe. His men should be here soon to collect them."

"Papa, you over worked yourself with that show of power you did before punching Brackus to near death in one hit. Please you need to rest." Scarlet exclaimed steadying him as he wobbled. "Then you go and use the last of your power to create this barrier for the village, sometimes I don't understand how you work." Scarlet sighed.

"Please, come to my hut, you can rest there." The village leader exclaimed.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary, my car, I had a tech savvy friend of mine install an AI that could drive the car on its own if I just put the destination in the GPS." Scythe explained.

"Then at least let us give you a feast in honor of helping us."

"As much as I would love something to eat, I'm a little concerned that Brackus has nearly drained your reserves dry."

"True, the imposter did drain us to nearly our last grain of rice."

"I'll notify Ironwood that you're in need of supplies before the weeks end." Scythe sighed. "Scarlet, my scroll is in my jacket in the car, could you please go get it for me?"

"Sure thing papa." Scarlet exclaimed sitting him down on a crate.

…

"Oh, they should be back by now." Ruby stated, pacing the room in worry.

"Relax Ruby, I'm sure everything is fine." Weiss stated, trying to reassure her.

"Scythe said he and Scarlet would be back around lunch time today; it's nearly twelve and they aren't here." Ruby stated as her pacing increased to a light jog around the room.

"Ruby, you're wearing a hole into the floor. Calm down." Sting stated petting Zwei, who sat on his lap.

"We're back." Scythe smiled opening the door before a blur of red and black came flying towards him and Scarlet, knocking them both back into the hall in a hug.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried. You're so grounded young lady." Ruby stated looking at her daughter with a scolding glare.

"Yes ma'am." Scarlet sighed sitting on her knees with a dejected look on her face.

"Ruby, has Team JNPR begun training on controlling their abilities?" Scythe inquired.

"Yeah, Natsu, Gajeel, Blake, Yang, and Wendy took them to Training Hall A, it's the only one equipped to withstand a slayer's magic, thanks to Professor Polendina." Ruby explained.

"Good, I'm going to go check on their progress." Scythe smiled.

Scythe wondered the halls, until he reached Training Hall A, where he heard the sound of sparring going on. He stepped in to find Pyrrha fighting against Gajeel, dressed in her Guardians uniform.

It was pretty much the same as her old armor, only black, made from the same material as everyone else's, meaning only two things could damage it. Her Guardians Emblem still visible to the naked eye. Her headband remained gold, while her personal emblem was sewn onto the back in a rose gold color. Her heels were like Ruby's giving her more stability in her stance, while her signature sash remained on her waist, tying the outfit together.

Jaune sat by, beside Natsu with Wendy patching him up. His uniform was comprised of a black jacket with his emblem sewn into the left shoulder in a neon blue. His pants were similar to Scythe's being cargo pants, while he wore a white shirt underneath, though the shirt was covered by a chest plate trimmed in gold, while the rest an obsidian black. His boots were military based with a knife on the back of each heel.

Nora's uniform was a simple black shirt with her emblem sewn in neon pink in the center of her chest, while wearing a black skirt, just as poofy as her other skirts, with her gloves matching. Her boots were similar to her old ones, the only difference being, holsters for dust magazines.

Ren's uniform was comprised of a form fitting competitive martial arts fighter's uniform, with the sleeves ending at his biceps and triceps, his emblem sewn into the right pectoral, of the top part of the clothing, in emerald green.

"So how's the training going?" Scythe asked.

"Hey man you're back." Natsu smiled. "It's going a little rough, they're not going to be ready to use their magic before the festival."

"That's fine, they can rely on their training and skills." Scythe smiled as Pyrrha landed a winning blow against Gajeel.

"Pyrrha and Ren seem to be the only ones adapting to their magic faster than the four of them." Yang sighed.

"Give it time Yang, you weren't exactly the best adaptor to your magic either." Scythe chuckled. "Alright, given what I've seen, I'm going to allow you all to take an hour for lunch. As slayers your appetites have increased, which I'm sure you're aware of by now."

"Nora's has definitely doubled. She can handle twice as many waffles as before." Ren exclaimed.

"That being said, you need to choose your new dietary needs wisely, if you mess up, you'll end up throwing your metabolism out of whack and you'll damage your body if that happens. You'll become fat, you won't be able to work it off until you have a chance to reset your diet, which is only going to happen, if you gain a new element, and trust me that's not going to happen unless you're promoted through at least three ranks." Scythe stated.

"Sir." Team JNPR stated saluting him, Pyrrha still atop the training platform.

"Dismissed to the lunch room." Scythe smiled. "You can consult with Weiss or Ruby about the dietary needs. Now get going."

"Hey Scythe, I'm curious about something." Yang stated as she walked side by side with him.

"What's up?"

"It's about Scarlet and Crimzon."

"About how they're unstable cells are getting worse?"

"Yeah, since they have your blood, wouldn't they also have your curse? To go through the trials set by Glave and Grave?" Yang inquired.

"They will be able to go through Glave's trial, but given how fast their cells are degenerating, they won't make it to Grave's trial. If Glave and Grave do choose to bring them back to life, they'll be insane like Acnologia." Scythe sighed. "If that happens, we need to put them down, as humanly as possible."

"I see." Yang stated, understanding what Scythe meant by 'putting them down' and what kind of mental harm that might do on both him and Ruby.

"I pray it never comes to that." Scythe stated, the thought bringing a tear to his eye. _'But I know it will, I've seen it myself.'_


	27. Battles Won Time Lost

Dragons in Remnant-26

The night was calm and collected The Vytal Tournament has finally arrived as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fought in the four man team, or woman, battles against Team ABRN. Up in the announcer's booth were professor Port and professor Oobleck, describing the fights.

"Ho-ho, it seems we have another astonishing bount ahead of us, wouldn't you agree Professor?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Doctor." Oobleck argued. "And yes Peter I think it's safe to say this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament."

"For those of you just now joining us, Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament. Broadcasting live from the Academy Colosseum." Port announced. "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules."

"The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds. Teams, doubles, and singles." Oobleck continued. "Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested… is skill."

"Correct." Port added. "The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again. The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket. In the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom."

"And yes Peter these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on." Oobleck finished. "And I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that."

"Ahh, and why would they?" Port questioned. "Now, let's get back to the match between Remnant's military Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven.

Port pressed a button and rock music started to play. A green haired member of the team along with a hoodie, rode what appeared to be a hove board, as she rode towards Blake, in an attempt to win the battle.

She sent the board flying, but Blake knocked it away, back to its owner. It ended up turning into a game of ping-pong with the hover board as the ball. Blake gave a roundhouse kick before attacking head on at the girl. Using her semblance to try and confuse her opponent.

The green haired girl flipped back and landed on her board, trying to ram it into Blake before she used her semblance to make an ice decoy to confuse the girl and send her temporarily flying through the air. Her board split in half, but it was designed that way, as when the girl reached out, she caught a pair of pistols.

She managed to fire a couple shots before she landed on her feet, slipping on the ice before landing on her butt, holding it in pain as the audience made a sympathetic sound. Even Blake looked sorry for her.

Team RWBY were trying not to use their magic too much as they agreed it would seem unfair to the other team to have that kind of advantage.

Meanwhile, Yang was facing her own opponent in the arena divided into ice and lava terrain. Her opponent was someone who seemed skilled in martial arts, dressed in a monks robe, with dark skin. Yang sent her fist flying landing in the ground cracking it before she landed a few blows to her opponent in the gut.

Her opponent didn't stay down for long, she was just biding her time, but struck back with just as much might as Yang. Their fists collided causing a shockwave sending any debri around them out of the vicinity.

Yang jumped back as did her opponent before she used string around Yang's leg to knock her off balance and send her flying with a kick to the stomach to the ice terrain.

Yang tried to get up and gain her balance, but she was soon knocked over by another attack. She slid to a halt by a young boy who had pink hair. He took aim at her but was shot at and frozen to the ground from the knees down. He pouted as his weapon fell from his hands.

"Got your back." Ruby called.

"Who's got yours?"

Ruby turned around to see her opponent with a bow staff bearing a smug look on his face. Right as he was about to attack, a black snowflake appeared behind him, he looked over to see Weiss flying at him before a kick to the chest sent him flying to the lava terrain.

"My BFF." Ruby smiled.

"No." Weiss simply stated.

"Yes." Ruby smiled.

As Ruby's attacker got up, he saw a white snowflake appear on the ground he got up as best he could but Weiss began her assault on pummelling him with multiple strike from her weapon.

She took her stance and formed a black snowflake behind her, allowing Ruby to jump high in the air swinging her weapon about. Making contact with his staff. Ruby gained an annoyed expression and fired a bullet at him once, knocking him over as well as her, but she landed on her feet next to Weiss.

Weiss used her dust and semblance, maybe a little Dragonslayer magic, to form ice spears and sent them flying at their opponent. He dodged them with ease, he ran past Weiss and aimed his attention on Ruby. She swung her weapon in a circular motion, but he managed to dodge and land on the other side of her.

"What…?" Ruby wined.

He broke a piece of the frozen lava ice from what was sticking up from the ground and threw it to his partner facing off Blake. She caught it and struck it into her board changing its color from greed to and orange red mix. She gave a wink at Blake and rode her board and melted the ice keeping one of her teammates frozen to the ground.

She went back around and threw her board up as if she were going to grind on a pole and aimed for using the heat on Blake.

She managed to block the attack, but the force of it sent her flying through the ice wall behind her.

Her opponent continued to use the same attack on her but Blake kept dodging. She used her weapon to slingshot herself away long enough to set a quick trap. Blake used one of her clones as bait and her opponent took it. She attacked but the clone vanished, as the momentum of it kept her going forward, Blake imbedded her weapon into the ice wall on the other side, sending her opponent flying and hitting against the force field keeping the audience safe.

"Oooh a double whammy." Port stated. "Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out and Aura level."

"OHH she really should have worn a helmet." Oobleck joked.

Meanwhile, Yang was still battling with her opponent, using ice skating to follow her tail as she used her string weapon to glide along the ice. Weiss was facing off with the opponent Ruby froze to the ground and, they seemed to be evenly matched for a moment. Weiss however used her black snowflakes to send Ruby's opponent into hers knocking them both down. Before they had a chance to get back up, Weiss used the black snowflake in anti-gravity form to send them up in the air, spinning around, before knocking them against each other. Then she used her white snowflake to form a giant ice hand under them and grab both, sending it rolling. She inwardly admitted to using some slayer magic to help her with that last attack.

Their only remaining member sighed and rolled her eyes before using her string and momentum to slingshot herself towards them.

She stopped herself in the boulders path and took a stance preparing herself to shatter it. And shattering it did once she focused her energy in her palm strike.

"Yang." Weiss shouted grabbing the buxom blonde's attention.

She made a bit of a half ramp of ice and shouted for Yang to take charge in the attack. Yang used the gunshot blasts from her bracelets to push her forward. Blake stepped in and tossed her weapon to Yang, sling shooting her faster along with higher momentum from the gunshot. Blake jumped and landed on Crescent Rose's blade before she was shot into the air. Blake used her own weight to pull Yang forward and send her flying faster towards the remaining three members.

Her previous opponent was too busy scolding her teammates to notice Yang came flying at them. With a single punch, and a battle cry, Yang sent the remaining three members out of the fight, knocking them out of the game do to Aura loss.

"And that's the match." Port announced. "Team RWBY is victorious."

"We did it?" Weiss questioned disbelievingly.

"WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— is anyone else starving?" She questioned leaning over.

Scythe gave a chuckle as she held onto him for support, over exaggerating her hunger. The scene had changed from the arena to the fairgrounds below the floating island. Team's RWBY and KNHT were currently enjoying their free time, with Sting accompanying them of course.

"I may have worked up an appetite?" Blake smiled.

A couple loud stomachs growled, all members present, including Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu, looked over to see Blake and Scythe with embarrassed faces.

"Sorry, had an important meeting with Ironwood, didn't have time for breakfast." He smiled softly.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss mockingly said. "Oh wait."

"It's okay, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds to." Ruby said.

"I was being facetious." Weiss stated.

"Wh— well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby, she means she was being sarcastic." Scythe explained.

"C'mon, I know just the place." Yang smiled leading everyone to the stand.

As they sat down Scythe smiled and ordered first.

"One Regular please." He smiled.

The restaurant clerk nodded and went back bringing out a bowl of ramen orange chicken, filled to the brim.

"Ooh, I'll take the same." Ruby smiled before a bowl of the same was laid out to her.

"Hmm… Do you have anything with low salt?" Weiss asked. She was given just as big a bowl of ramen. "Ah! Umm… okay?"

Blake simply gave him a nod and he ran back, bringing a bowl of ramen with tones of Maceral on it. Her eyes glistened with desires and taste.

"I take a bowl with iron nuts and bolts if you don't mind."

The shop keep gave him a confused look, but shrugged his shoulders, before running to the back and coming out with a bowl of ramen, as requested, with iron bits and pieces in it.

"I'll have my usual please. But extra hot sauce this time." Yang smirked before she got her bowl.

"Got anything with beef?" Sting asked before a bowl of ramen with seasoned ground beef was presented to him.

"I'll have the same as Weiss please." Natsu smiled. "But with some veggies if you don't mind."

"Okay hell must have frozen over, Natsu never eats his vegetables." Wendy stated looking at him in shock. "But I'll have the same as him. With a glass of milk please."

"So Weiss is helping me to eat healthier big deal." Natsu stated before digging in.

Weiss pulled out her Schnee Dust Company Card, giving it to the clerk.

"Aww Weiss what's the occasion?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss smiled. Though the smile diminished when her card was thrown back and stuck to the counter like a throwing star.

The clerk looked displeased and the till said it was declined.

"What, how can my card be declined?" Weiss questioned. "I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Blake was busy looking back at the food and the card, she tried sneaking it away before the clerk grabbed it.

"Nooo…" Blake cried softly.

"I'll handle this." Scythe smiled handing the clerk his card.

"Mind if we join you?"

Both teams looked over to see Team JNPR, their newest recruits to the team, with smiles on their face.

"The more the merrier, though you might have to pay for yourself, I'm barely keeping in my weekly budget with paying for the eight of us."

"It's no problem." Pyrrha smiled as they sat down.

About half an hour later, all three teams were satisfied with their meals, not a single one looking sick of overstuffed.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you said that our appetite had increased." Jaune smiled. "Whose fight is before ours?"

"My teams." Scythe smiled. "We're facing off against a team from Vacuo. Gajeel bring up their files."

Gajeel pulled a small disk object from his pocket and placed it on the counter before it started to project the files of all four students.

"Their team name is OBSD (Obsidian). All four of them are fourth year Atlas Academy students. They all have records though, their biggest crime, burning down a Faunus orphanage, killing six children and two of the workers there. The only reason they're not in jail right now, is because their rich parents all bailed them out, and came up with a convincing story that it was a gas leak that started the fire, and that they were there trying to help, not one of them firing off their weapons." Scythe explained. "The authorities bought that story, but their mistake was they didn't look deeper into the four suspects. All four have a history of randomly assaulting any Faunus that comes across their paths." Scythe explained.

"They sound like a group of extreme racists." Nora stated.

"Here's the sicker part. They actually worshiped the work Donny Whitmore did. They even plan on following in his footsteps and finishing off the one target he never could defeat. Me."

"You know all this how?" Jaune asked.

Scythe pressed a button on the projection disc and a recording popped up. With four distinct people in it.

The first one was dressed in a pair of black pants with a green shirt with a white stripe down the middle, with messy brown hair, and a pair of bladed gauntlets on his arms.

The second was adorn in a blue dress, with a black vest and velvet red hair in a braid down to her shoulder blades, with a set of katana on her back.

The third was dressed in a neon orange vest with a white shirt underneath, as well as a matching pair of pants, two pistols on his sides as well as an elemental dust magazine holster on his belt, and slicked back black hair.

The fourth and final person was dressed in a pink shirt with a white skirt, and purple leggings as well as a rifle on her back.

"Are you sure about this Orin? I mean the orphanage thing we got away with because of our parents. But killing the leader of the Guardians, that's gonna be hard to get out of." The girl in blue asked.

"Don't call those degenerates that Bella, they're not Guardians, they only think about themselves. We are going to take up the mantle where Donny Whitmore left off, and kill all Faunus saving this world." Orin, the boy in orange stated.

"But she's right I mean he took out all those Grimm during the attack on Vale's city center last week all on his own. How are we supposed to take him out, or even get away with it?" The girl in pink and white sighed.

"Not to mention the fact he's the son of Shiro Khan, if we kill him the entire White Fang will be hunting us down until our entire team is either dead or in jail. Probably both." The boy in green exclaimed. "Bella and Star are both right though, Orin. Someone as popular and worshiped as him would be impossible to get by with."

"Which is why it's going to be during the festival Dram, he's going to die in an 'accident' during our battle." Orin explained. "We'll fight his team, and we'll 'accidentally' skewer him through the heart."

"He's survived that once before Orin. All of Beacon Academy is talking about how he returned from the dead during orientation."

Scythe stopped the video and sighed.

"How did that even get out?" Scythe questioned.

"Velvet found the footage on a camera that Ozpin had hidden in the stone of the ruins. He had archived it, but Velvet was in charge of reorganizing those archives, she stumbled upon it and posted it on her blog." Gajeel sighed.

"Just great." Scythe groaned. "Anyways, you get the gist of the situation, we'll be facing off with them, and taking them in after we kick their asses."

"Would Team KNHT please report to the coliseum?" Ports voice sounded over the speakers.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Team KNHT." Professor Port shouted into the microphone.

The crowd applauded, some even holding up banners encouraging them to do their best as Scythe and his team came out.

"Against them, is Team OBSD. No doubt they've got a few dirty tricks up their sleeves."

The crowd didn't cheer as much as they booed. There wasn't a single person in Remnant who hadn't heard about the orphanage burning down, not a single person from society, wanted them there.

"Now, now, we all know what they've done." Oobleck smiled. "Consider this, their final court and judgement. Because they're up against four, yes I said four, Dragon Faunus. A species of Faunus thought to have been extinct, but yet here they are, still alive."

"The terrain for this battle, will be randomly selected like all the others." Port exclaimed.

The monitor showed the terrain and began to spin like a lottery machine.

"I though Wendy wasn't counted as a Dragon Faunus." Gajeel whispered to Scythe.

"She asked me to tell Ozpin and Ironwood to just list her as one since the rest of us are." Scythe explained.

"Ho-ho, their terrain, is a quadruple mountain terrain. This ought to be a spectacular battle." Port smiled after the spinner stopped.

From the center of the arena, both teams noticed the four triangles around them, turn into four different sized mountain areas.

"This is sure to be a spectacular event. Dragon Faunus are known to adapt to their surroundings faster than any Faunus species." Oobleck stated.

"Team KNHT, Diamond Formation." Scythe smiled.

Gajeel rushed off to the left climbing that mountain's side at inhuman speeds, Natsu fled to the right doing the same for the mountain terrain on his side, while Wendy climbed the mountain right behind them, all disappearing from the sight of the other team.

"Trying to save your team from the same fate, noble, but futile." Orin smirked cracking his knuckles.

"No, they're not going to be interfering until I tell them to. Right now, all four of you are mine to deal with." Scythe stated.

"Funny, but none of you are coming out of this alive." Orin smiled.

"Ho-ho, it seems one of our academy's best is willing to take them all on his own. This should be entertaining, to see how they struggle against the heel of his boot."

"Yes indeed Peter, this should make for an exciting adventure. Not only is our young soldier insanely strong, he can summon all the Grimm he's slain just like the Schnee Family, only as a more demonic evolved Grimm." Oobleck smiled.

"He can what now?" Dram asked before shining light from the ground caught their eyes.

Three circles formed on the ground, each one with the Khan Family Emblem on them, from the far left one, stood an Alpha Beowolf, its bone plates, and spikes more metallic, less jagged with the same red markings. The plates seemed more tribal, with more spaces between them.

From the center one behind Scythe, emerged the Death Stalker that had skewered him through the heart. Now sporting four pinchers, with a twin headed tail, the stingers gold with crimson lightning around it. Like the Beowolf, its bone plates gave off a silver metallic shine.

The third and final was… JIEMMA?

"Huh, never thought I'd be able to summon a demon." Scythe chuckled.

Sting, Yang, and Ruby stood up quickly in their seats seeing this. Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy went wide eyed and slacked jawed at seeing this.

Jiemma was bigger, with metallic armor along his arms, and around his head like a helmet. All in all, he looked more like a Beringel.

"Alright, fight, but no killing, just knock them out." Scythe smiled as he ran for the group of four, surprised at the opponents he brought out.

 _ **(Que Music… Number One: Bleach Ichigo's theme)**_

"It would appear Peter that Scythe is not only capable of summoning the fallen Grimm, but is also capable of summoning any fallen foe he's slain. Which begs the question, who is this man, and what did he do to deserve Scythe's wrath?" Oobleck questioned.

"Well, it's my understanding the man was a tyrant, hell bent on world domination, and used Scythe's home village as a base of operations. My understanding of this man is, he was a monster, who even the Grimm feared going near."

"So in short folks, the man had signed his death warrant when he took over our young soldier's home village." Oobleck smiled. "Scythe being a soldier was authorized to execute this man on the spot."

The Beowolf leapt forward and backhanded Dram, sending him into the mountain behind him and his team, before it went after him.

The Death Stalker chased after Bella as she ran off to another side of the mountain area, hoping to lure it into a trap.

Jiemma grabbed Star by the back of the neck and threw her towards Scythe.

"Sorry about this." Scythe apologized before kicking her back to him, like a game of catch. Jiemma grabbed her by the back and slammed her into the ground, dropping her aura to the red instantly knocking her out of the game.

"Gajeel." Scythe shouted. The iron eater took the signal and went down to her, slapping the cuffs on her instantly before jumping back, evading an attack from Orin.

"You keep away from her you filthy animal." Orin shouted before receiving a fist to the gut from Jiemma, forcing him back, allowing Gajeel to grab Star and take her to the other side of the arena, as the summoned tyrant dissipated in red mist.

"You're gonna have to wait your turn pal, but don't worry, there's plenty more cans of whop-ass for everyone." Scythe smiled.

Orin turned to his other teammates to see they had been taken out by their opponents and were being carried to the center of the arena, faster than he could get to them.

"Wendy, Natsu." Scythe shouted. Both of them took their signals and repeated the same process as Gajeel.

"Now, your turn." Scythe smiled cracking his knuckles as he approached Orin.

Orin gritted his teeth, pulling out his pistols, aiming for Scythe's head. Firing off blast after blast. Scythe stopped in place and moved his head to the right, then left, in every direction, he moved his head, evading each bullet with ease. Orin didn't like it and charged at Scythe, turning his guns into knives.

Orin swung at Scythe with a fury in his eyes.

"Die you filthy animal die." Orin shouted.

Scythe evaded each of Orin's attacks, by either ducking, blocking, or maneuvering. He grabbed one of Orin's wrists, after pivoting out of his line of sight. Once he had a firm grip, he twisted Orin's wrist until he dropped the knife. Scythe grabbed the back of his neck, and slammed him down on the ground, making him eat dirt, and rocks.

"Orin Black, you and your team are under arrest, for the murder of six Faunus orphans, two Faunus adults, and planning to murder Team KNHT of the Guardians." Scythe said stomping on his other wrist, forcing him to let go of his remaining weapon.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"H-How did you know about our plans?" Orin asked as Scythe dragged him to his feet.

"I keep tabs on all those who come and go, who have a record, and seem like a potential threat. You're lucky my dad and aunt are back in Menagerie talking with a friend of theirs, otherwise, they would have killed you the instant I mentioned your charges." Scythe stated as Team KNHT took Team OBSD away.

"The winners are Team KNHT, and it appears they have made an arrest in the process. There truly is no rest for a soldier." Port stated proudly. "Next up, Team JNPR vs Team BRNZ."

…

"That was amazing Scythe." Ruby cheered as she hugged him, as the next fight began.

"Shouldn't Scarlet and Crimzon be here by now?" Natsu asked.

"They're coming, dad just had to make a detour to a dust station; apparently neither of them can handle whole foods anymore." Yang sighed. "Scythe, how much longer until they… you know?"

"I'd say, they won't last past midnight tonight." Scythe sighed, as painful as it was, the truth had to be said aloud.

"Mr. Knight, may I have a word with you?" Ozpin asked approaching the two gathered teams.

"Sure, I'll be back guys." Scythe exclaimed before following Ozpin.

"So, mind telling me who that was you summoned besides the Grimm?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, it was Jiemma. Apparently, since I defeated him, I'm able to summon him now. He's completely under my control, and there's no need to worry about him going off and trying to rule the world like Salem."

"I am relieved to hear that." Ozpin sighed. "Why exactly did you arrest Team OBSD though?"

"I have a recording of them not only confessing to those orphanage murders, but also plotting to murder me." Scythe explained. "I'll be handing the info to Ironwood when I see him next."

"You take your position as a soldier very seriously don't you?" Ozpin questioned.

"I do what I do to protect." Scythe said.

Ozpin looked at him with suspicious eyes, not buying the excuse.

"Scythe, you saw them, didn't you?" Ozpin questioned.

"S-saw who?"

"The two deity brothers. You saw them and they showed you something." Ozpin accused.

"I… I did see them. The only thing they wanted me to know, was that I do have something in me, connected to the younger brother. Though the older of the two, didn't seem to like who the original person he left it in was. Or rather their species."

"Hmm, I don't think he was trying to be racist. I think he was just concerned that a member of the White Fang might have been able to unlock it and use it to destroy humanity." Ozpin sighed.

"In any case, I should probably get going back to my team."

"Hold on, there's one more thing I wanted to talk with you about." Ozpin stated grabbing his shoulder. "Amber thinks she might be able to do something for Scarlet and Crimzon's condition."

"Tell her I said thanks, but not even my Sky Godslayer magic can do anything, she'd just be wasting her energy trying." Scythe sighed.

"I understand." Ozpin sighed, knowing full well the healing abilities of a Sky Godslayer were superior to that of a maidens, having come to that conclusion based on Amber's recovery. He had another of the maidens brought in at one point to try and help heal Amber when she was still catatonic.

…

"Scarlet, Crimzon, how you both feeling?" Scythe asked as he saw them, as well as Tai and Romeo approaching him.

"I'm not feeling too good Papa." Scarlet said.

"I don't feel good." Crimzon said leaning against Scythe's leg.

"I'll have to take you to my dorm." Scythe sighed before his scroll went off. "Hold on for a sec." Scythe exclaimed answering it.

"Major Knight, there's a situation in the courtyard that requires your attention." Ironwood said. "I'll meet you there, Winter's ship is landing soon, and some students from different kingdoms got into a fight about what Team OBSD did."

"I'm on it." Scythe sighed hanging up. "Sorry guy's but work calls. Tai, mind taking them to my dorm?"

"No problem, a soldier's work it never done."

"I'll meet up with you two as soon as possible." Scythe smiled putting his hands on his kid's shoulders.

"Alright Papa… (Cough-cough-cough)."

It broke Scythe's heart to see his kids like this, he meant every word he said about meeting with them later.

"Take good care of them, and please make sure they take their medicine." Scythe asked Tai.

"Of course Scythe." Tai sighed with a smile, understanding the Etherion Dragonslayers concerns.

Scythe left and made a run for the court yard, not feeling alright with leaving his kids like this.

"Ironwood, you and I are going to have a talk later." Scythe stated upon reaching the courtyard, where several students from Atlas, and Vacuo were fighting. "Hey break it up, break it up." Scythe shouted getting in the middle of the fist fight. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Team OBSD was framed, they would never hurt, let alone murder a Faunus, despite their racism." One of the members of the Atlas team said.

"I call bull on that, if they were arrested after the battle than it means they were proven guilty." The member from the Vacuo team retorted.

"They can't be charged twice for the same crime, its double jeopardy true. But the charges can be brought back up if they confess to it whether they know of the confession or not." Scythe explained getting in the middle again. "As the leader of the Guardians, it's my job to make sure that every potential threat at this academy is monitored, and I thought it best given their records. I caught their confession to those murders on tape. Look."

Scythe pulled out a backup copy of the confession and played it out for the two clashing teams.

"Now let's let bygones be bygones, I want you both teams to shake hands and make up. Now." Scythe stated.

"Why you got somewhere to be?" The Atlas team leader asked with a scoff.

"My dying children's bedside actually. Now shake hands and make up." Scythe stated, his glare deepening. "I'm in no mood to continue dealing with this crap I've got barely eight hours left to be with my children, now shake and make up."

The Atlas team remained silent as they shared the guilt of the rudeness their leader dealt. Both teams figured he'd rather be spending time with his children than with them. So both leaders stepped up and shook hands.

"I'm sorry for over reacting, I guess I was just in denial." The Atlas leader sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I said, my mom's a Faunus, guess I was just relieved that she was a little safer." The Vacuo member sighed.

"Take it from me, halfblood to halfblood. Things are going to be different for the Faunus race. That I can promise you." Scythe smiled. "I'm glad to see you're both getting along, now if you'll excuse me I…"

Scythe paused when he saw Winter walking towards them with Weiss right behind her, their different uniforms couldn't be any more opposite.

"I've taken the liberty of approving your request Weiss, your new uniform will be the same colors, with the same emblem and boots, but will be a little less revealing." Winter stated.

"I appreciate that Winter."

"Oh no." Scythe groaned, seeing a familiar drunkard beginning to dismantle two Atlesian androids. "Qrow, you better stop I don't have time for this."

After dismantling the robots, he threw one of their heads to the group.

"Hey." He called out, his voice a bit slurred. "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen."

"Qrow you dumbass." Scythe groaned.


	28. Snowbird and Semblances

Dragons in Remnant-27

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, marching up to Qrow, never having met him before, unaware of his status with Winter and Ironwood. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Sssshhhh, not you." Qrow said, drunk off his ass.

"Hey." Weiss said as Qrow pushed her to the side.

"You." Qrow simply said facing Winter with at least twenty feet of courtyard between them.

In the distance, crows began cawing before they took off.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here to." Qrow said as Scythe joined the gathering circle.

"I'm standing right before you." Winter stated.

"So it would seem." Qrow said after squinting his eyes for a bit.

"You realise you just destroyed Atlas military property?"

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. See I mistook them for some sort of… sentient garbage." Qrow stated.

"Careful man, those terminator movies might be on to something." Scythe stated.

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." Winter glared.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, come over here." Scythe sighed grabbing her shoulder. "That's Ruby's uncle. Works with Ironwood and Winter on certain missions that can't be done by either one of them alone."

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special don't you?" Qrow asked.

"It's in the title." Winter stated.

"Well, you know what you really are?" Qrow asked. "A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I've heard enough." Winter stated.

"Oh I heard to. I heard old Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." Qrow stated.

"Ozpin?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss, I think you should stay out of this." Scythe exclaimed pulling her back.

"What?"

"Listen to him Weiss." Qrow stated. "The adults are talking. But Winter would protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect all of us."

' _What are you insinuating Qrow?'_ Scythe mentally asked.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." Winter stated drawing her weapon.

"Alright weapons are coming out, this is getting a bit out of hand." Scythe sighed.

A slight purple light warped around his hand momentarily before dissipating, with the only one to notice it being Weiss.

"Alright then." Qrow said, sounding amused. "Come take it." He smiled combing back his windswept hair with his hand.

 _ **(Que Music… Ain't no rest for the wicked: Cage the elephant)**_

There was stillness in the air before Winter went lunging at Qrow with a speed only Scythe could follow with lightning magic in his eyes.

Winter lunged at Qrow immediately after stopping in front of him. The drunkard dodged the blade, left, than right, under the blade, under again to the left, with a fake mock expression as Winter nearly cut mark of his hair. Winter lunged several more times, each on Qrow dodged with feyness and precision before bowing.

Winter struck down, hitting Qrow's sword. Qrow pulled the lever on his weapon, extending the blade to its full length. He removed the weapon from his back and faced it towards Winter.

Winter recognized this as a duel and took the proper stance, before the tapped their blades together, signaling the start of the battle. Qrow spun around and swung his sword down knocking Winter's momentarily down.

Qrow continued to swing his weapon at Winter, who kept back flipping out of the way before she blocked it with her blade.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she came running up beside Scythe and Weiss.

"Your uncle came by and started attacking my sister." Weiss said.

"She attacked first Weiss." Scythe sighed. "Schnee arrogance will be the fall of Atlas."

"Kick her butt uncle Qrow." Ruby screamed.

"Teach him respect Winter." Weiss shouted.

In the crowd Mercury came walking by, and backtracked when he spotted Qrow before running off.

The battle between Qrow and Winter raged on as Winter's anger grew steadily. She slammed the hilt of her weapon into Qrow's face, which only acted to sober him up a bit and make him deadlier than he was. Qrow raised his weapon to slam it down on Winter. The former Schnee heiress used her semblance to jump back, avoiding being part of the crater Qrow made.

With blinding speeds Qrow raced to where Winter was landing, and cut down a lamp post as Winter dodged the attack. Said soldier jumped over him, hitting his weapon, before landing on the other side with a slight scowl. She jumped up and back avoiding a swing from Qrow's weapon, and landing on the flat end of the blade, before jumping off, while at the same time, kicking Qrow in the face.

Qrow threw his weapon at the white haired woman as she landed on the broken lamp post, before she jumped back again, avoiding the weapon entirely. She landed on the railing to the balcony before jumping off, and dodging a bullet from Qrow's transformed weapon.

Winter jumped and impaled her weapon into one of the towers preventing her from falling. Qrow scowled before he went running, matching Winter step for step, firing off multiple dust bullets. He jumped up onto the opposite end of the arcs forming around the courtyard and began racing along it, while firing more rounds at the former heiress.

A large plumb of white smoke appeared in Winter's place before she jumped out, and across the ledge, ready to strike Qrow with her weapon as she split it in two, with the longest one directed towards him.

Winter struck Qrow's weapon with enough force to knock them both back to where they started, and to shatter one of the arch-ways, specifically the one Qrow was standing on.

This in turn created another crater in the courtyard, only in the grass area. They continued to trade blows, Winter now using her weapons dual function, though it proved to be of little use as Qrow was fast enough to dodge them.

Winter knocked Qrow back, with enough force that he had to slam his weapon into the ground to slow himself down.

Once Qrow was stopped he drew his weapon and held it behind his back, ready to reveal its final form.

"Why the hell are they fighting right now?" Scythe growled. "Don't they realize they're putting innocent lives at risk?"

Using her family's lineage, Winter summoned dozens of small Nevermore's and smiled as they distracted Qrow. Winter removed her weapon from the ground and began to charge up her semblance.

Qrow saw that she was planning to go all out, and decided to do so as well. He pulled the second lever on his weapon and the gears began turning within the weapons main body. Qrow made a, come and get me, gesture at Winter and that was all she needed to lunge forward ready to strike him down.

"ENOUGH."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

A violet flash of energy flashed between the two fighters right as Winter was within striking distance. The energy knocked them both back with a small explosion, and standing at the epicenter of it, was Scythe, in a slight squatting position with his arms crossed with his palms up like he was blocking something from both of them, a purple energy flowing around his arm.

"Don't you see what the two of you are doing?" Scythe shouted standing up. "Not only are you destroying school grounds, you're setting a bag example for the students, for your niece, and your sister." He stated, pointing to Qrow then Winter. "You're putting the lives of everyone here in danger all for what, him saying something you didn't like? Ironwood will hear about this."

"I've seen it all."

Winter turned around to see Ironwood, and Penny walking up to them.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" The general asked the Schnee girl.

"He started the altercation sir." Winter stated before receiving a smack to the back of the head. "Who do you think you are?"

"She started it Ironwood. I was here for the whole thing." Scythe explained, ignoring Winter's question.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked looking at Winter.

The Schnee woman tried to come up with an excuse only to fail.

"And you."

Qrow looked at him a bit surprised before pointing a finger to himself as if asking if Ironwood was talking to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ironwood asked walking up to him.

"I-"

"Now, now everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats, and popcorn." Ozpin smiled as he a Glynda approached.

"Break it up everyone." Glynda stated. "We will take care of this mess. Scythe, I'm proud of you for stepping in like you did, but don't ever do it again."

"Yes mom…" Scythe said, whispering the last part.

"What was that?" Glynda asked pulling his ear.

"I said yes mom." Scythe stated saying the entire thing with his full voice, in which several students chuckled at the big bad Guardian having just been scolded by his mother.

Ironwood, Schnee, and Penny walked off, past the head master, with the remaining Atlas soldiers following close behind. Penny turned back and waved at Ruby before running up and catching up with the rest of the group.

"UNCLE QROW. Hi." Ruby smiled hugging his arm.

"Hey there short stack, what's with the outfit?" Qrow asked, raising his arm, and his niece off the ground.

"It's my Guardians uniform." Ruby blushed. "Did you miss me, did you miss me?" Ruby questioned.

"Nope." Qrow smiled ruffling her hair.

"Qrow." Ozpin called. "A word please. You come to Scythe, your team is already in my office."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, I did. Catch ya later kid." Qrow smiled fist bumping Ruby before following Ozpin, Glynda and Scythe off to the main building.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Weiss sighed folding her arms as she stood next to Ruby.

"You're just mad he whooped butt." Ruby smiled nudging her teammate with her elbow.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss argued.

"Nope, Qrow won." Scythe shouted as he walked with Ozpin, and the others.

In Ozpin's office, Winter was pacing, while Ironwood was standing patiently, for them to arrive, Amber was sitting in the corner reading a newspaper. Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu were already waiting in the office, chatting up about Scythe and Gajeel going to the doubles round, before the elevator binged and all four people came, Qrow leading the way, with a smug smile on his face.

"What were you thinking?" Winter questioned.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Ironwood stated.

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself." Qrow stated taking out a flask.

"Ditto." Scythe, Gajeel, and Natsu stated.

"Good thing none of us actually work for Ironwood." Wendy smiled with a sweat drop.

"Glad to see you're still as lively as ever Qrow." Amber smiled putting the paper down.

"So it's true. Scythe did bring Amber out of her catatonic state." Qrow smiled.

"Well I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda said bringing them back on topic.

"He was drunk." Winter argued.

"He's always drunk." Glynda, Amber, and Team KNHT countered.

This fact was proven as they heard him drinking alcohol from his flask.

Qrow stopped when he noticed all eyes on him, and stopped, shrugging his shoulders as if asking, why not?

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You've been out of contact for weeks. You can't just go dark like that in the field." Ironwood stated.

"Does he always treat life like a military operation?" Wendy asked Amber.

"As far as I know." Amber smirked.

"I'm not one of your special operatives Jimmy."

"General." Winter corrected.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Qrow stated.

"We know." Ironwood stated sitting down and leaning against Ozpins desk.

"Oh! Oh you know. Well thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed." Qrow said irritated.

"Qrow…" Ironwood started.

"Communications a two way street pal. You see this, that's the send button." Qrow growled.

"Scythe weren't you supposed to send him a message saying that we know the enemy is here?" Glynda asked.

"I sent the message. I don't know how he didn't get it." Scythe defended. "Hold on, Qrow was your scroll dead about a week ago?"

"Yeah, it was dead all week. I was only able to charge it at the bar right before the fight with Winter."

"There you go, scrolls don't receive messages when dead, not even when they're recharged."

"Qrow, show a little more respect to the general, and your commanding officers." Winter stated.

"And I keep telling you I'm not one of your little toy soldiers miss heart of ice. Seriously who invited her?" Qrow asked pointing his finger at her.

"Schnee we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." Ironwood stated.

"But sir…"

"Winter. Leave." Ironwood ordered.

"Yes sir." Winter stated saluting him.

After leaving, Ironwood encouraged Qrow to continue.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the ones responsible for Amber's former condition, before Scythe healed her apparently."

"What?" Glynda asked.

"Hmm. Come to think of it, the woman I fought in the tower. She seemed to be able to create glass from nothing. I didn't notice it at first, but thinking back on it, she smelt like she had a tiny fraction of magic in her."

"We can't fault you for not noticing this detail sooner." Glynda sighed stopping Ironwood from scolding him. "Especially if that detail was too small to notice at first."

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, headmasters, or Remnant Black Ops. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies as well as these four other worldly beings."

"Three. If you haven't heard, Scythe is my son." Glynda stated.

"Forgot about that. But back on topic. We're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn?"

"Discrete wasn't working." Ironwood said putting his scroll on Ozpin's table.

A holographic projection of Vale, Beacon, and everything else within the area, appeared in midair in the center of the room. Scythe noticed Ironwood's scroll was still loading, but the question was what.

"I'm here, because this, is what was necessary." Ironwood stated.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here. He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us." Qrow exclaimed.

"And I am grateful."

"Oh well you've got a real funny way of showing it." Gajeel stated pointing out the window. "As a former general myself, I can tell you that bringing your army to the Vytal Festival is only going to spell disaster and chaos, not peace and protection."

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act."

"And they have one. They have him." Qrow shouted pointing at Scythe. "He has abilities that surpass a maidens. Time and time again he has proven that he is a one man apocalypse. But he uses those abilities of his for good. He doesn't flash them around wanting fame or attention. In all honesty though he should be thanking me and Winter for our little fight earlier. Because of it, he unlocked his semblance."

"What?" Natsu asked as that gained the attention of everyone who was doing their own thing in the office.

"Show them Scythe." Qrow stated.

"I don't even know what I did Qrow. I just acted on anger." Scythe sighed.

"Just focus, try remembering what you did." Glynda exclaimed putting a hand on his shoulder.

Scythe closed his eyes and focused, reaching out his arm before purple electricity surged through it and a purple swirling mass of energy opened up in front of him.

"Amazing, it's just like your fathers semblance. Only with the color of mine." Glynda smiled. "He was able to create portals to locations he envisioned."

"But how could he have pushed me and Winter back with just a portal?" Qrow questioned.

"Hold on." Scythe smiled bringing the portal to face Qrow before he pushed off with his arm and it hit Qrow, knocking him back.

"A telekinetic portal that also acts as a shield or weapon. Impressive." Ozpin smiled. "You've inherited traits of both your parents' semblances."

"Let's get back on track shall we?" Ironwood asked. "Yes unlocking your semblance is a memorable moment, but we need to focus. Yes Scythe is known as the Hero of Vale, but when the people look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

"Or they could use it against you." Gajeel added. "We're not just talking about one or two terrorists here Ironwood. We're talking about a woman who has lived for centuries, and probably knows every battle strategy known and unknown to mankind. We have someone in our world like that, and trust me, if she were to get a partnership with him. No one, not even Scythe could stop them."

"He's right, I've faced off with Zeref before, the only reason I survived was because he saw me as some sort of family or something. His scent was so filled with death and decay I didn't give it much thought." Natsu explained.

"You-you think they're scared of your little ships?" Qrow asked, having literally laughed at Ironwoods words. "I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made and let me tell you… they are fear."

"And fear will bring Grimm." Ozpin added. "However, I have a feeling we shouldn't ignore Mr. Blacksteel's warning either."

"A guardian is a symbol of comfort. Which is why we took up that mantel as our name." Scythe exclaimed.

"But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds: If this is the size of our defences, what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin quoted.

Ironwood sighed in defeat and went to remove his scroll, where a black bishop piece flashed on his scroll. This didn't go unnoticed by Scythe as he wasn't sure why he had a bad feeling about Ironwood.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood asked.

"I suggest we prepare our guardian for battle if we are to fight this night." Ozpin sighed. "Scythe, I know Scarlet and Crimzon don't have much time left, go be with them. I'm sure they'll love to watch your next fight."

"Thank you Ozpin." Scythe smiled before leaving, Amber tailing him closely.

"I wanna meet your kids at least once before they… you know."

"Alright." Scythe smiled.

…

Meanwhile, in Cinder's dorm.

"And you're sure?" Cinder asked.

"Bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Mercury stated.

"What do we do?" Emerald questioned.

"Nothing, we stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry, besides. The last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend. A speaking of which, is appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" Emerald asked.

"You could say that. Go to your rooms I'll prepare everything for tomorrow."

"What about you, how are you going to get your powers back from Amber?" Mercury asked.

"I'm no longer taking just Amber's powers. I'll be taking Scythe's as well." Cinder smirked. "Consider it him paying me back for the pain he caused me."

…

"Scarlet, Crimzon, you two still up?" Scythe asked coming in.

"Hi Papa." Scarlet smiled, he face pale, with bags under her eyes.

"I brought someone who wants to meet you." Scythe smiled.

Scythe opened the door and stepped aside to let Amber come in.

"Hi there little ones." Amber smiled sitting on the bed.

"Hi, who are you?" Crimzon asked, cuddling up next to his sister.

"My name's Amber. I'm here to see how you're doing. I might not be able to heal you completely. But there's something I might be able to do still." Amber sighed. "Scythe, if we combined our healing abilities, it might extend their lives by another twenty four hours."

"Amber, come here please." Scythe sighed opening the door before they stepped out. "What are you doing? I don't want my kids to have false hope, or to suffer longer."

"If they don't live a little longer, they won't get to see their father fighting in the doubles or singles rounds tomorrow." Amber stated firmly.

"I understand that, but my heart can't take seeing them like this anymore. It was painful enough to see my own sister murdered in front of me, but to see my own kids continue on suffering like this, I couldn't live with myself if I failed them by losing the doubles round." Scythe explained.

"Then don't lose." Amber simply said.

Scythe sighed before he walked back into the room, with Amber following.

"Scarlet, sweetie, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. This is entirely your choice." Scythe explained sitting on the bed by her feet.

"I wanna see you fight Papa, I'll do it. Crimzon to." Scarlet smiled with her sleeping brother lying next to her.

"Alright, now we do this together Scythe." Amber exclaimed holding out her hand.

Scythe held his out beside hers and they both began focusing their energy, focusing on healing Scarlet and Crimzon, their energies combining and enveloping over them.

Once it ended, the mass of amber colored energy mixed with black wind, dissipated and Scarlet looked up, seeming to look a bit better than she did before.

"Feeling any better munchkin?" Scythe asked kneeling down beside the bed, partially to see how she was holding up, and partly because what they just did drained a lot of his energy.

"I'm feeling a little better, yes Papa." Scarlet smiled before yawning. "I can't wait to see your fights tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my little princess." Scythe sighed as he and Amber left the room.

"So where are you going?" Amber asked as Scythe walked off.

"To talk to Qrow, see if he can get me a drink at the bar down in the city. The sun's barely set, I don't think any of the bars are closing soon."

"Would alcohol even affect you?" Amber asked. "Bedside's you're underage."

"I'm hoping it would affect me, the age thing wouldn't really matter, anyways. If you're old enough to kill, you're old enough to drink." Scythe sighed, as Amber stopped in her tracks.

"I need to talk with Ozpin." Amber sighed.


	29. Bonding and Victory

Dragons in Remnant-28

"The randomization process is complete!" Port called from the announcer's seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, you doubles tournament lineup."

Ruby, Scythe, Yang, Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu cheered as Blake, Weiss, and Wendy remained silent, but still cheered on the inside.

Team JNPR were cheering for their friends as well. All around, the stadium was filled with the cheers of the crowd. While Cinder sat in her seat, performing a somewhat amused clap, as to not seem out of place.

The arena's randomization battle ground began as Coco and Yatsuhashi faced off against Mercury and Emerald.

"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon." Port announced.

"Good luck you two." Velvet called out from her seat.

After a few quick quips from both teams Port announced for the match to begin.

Emerald and Mercury began walking back into the tall grass, planning on using a stealth advantage against their opponents.

Coco's satchel transformed into a rather large gatling gun, as she began firing into the grass, destroying several areas of the grasslands, and mowing the grass to boot.

Both Coco and Yatsuhashi were stunned to find that they weren't hiding in the grass anymore.

"Look out." Blake shouted from her seat.

Mercury came falling from the sky towards Coco. Yatsuhashi pushed her out of the way and blocked the attack with his sword before Mercury jumped off as the big guy swung it.

Mercury began running around the two as Coco fired her gatling gun at him, to say they were shocked with his speed would have been an understatement.

"Whoa, he's running nearly as fast as Ruby." Yang stated in awe.

Scythe squinted his eyes and looked closely, before he looked at Gajeel, finding he was looking back at him. They both had the same thought and left their seats to talk about it.

Mercury got between his two opponents and shin-kicked the barrel of the gatling gun, before spinning slightly and kicking Yatsuhashi back, and then bringing his leg down in an axe-kick.

Mercury jumped out of the way as Coco fired at him. He soared through the air, performing a backflip and landing on the barrel of the gun while simultaneously kicking Coco in the head. Yatsuhashi sliced at him, but missed as Mercury jumped upwards.

Yatsuhashi backhanded him before he flipped over Coco and put the end of the gatling gun to Yatsuhashi's stomach, causing him to stop in shock.

Coco glared at Mercury who was clinging on to her like a baby koala, and reverted her gun back to its handbag form, and swung at him right before he jumped off, and flipped back, evading her swings.

He landed on his feet and two projectiles flew from the soles of his boots. Coco and Yatsuhashi deflected the flying projectiles/

After they exploded, they turned to see Mercury, breakdancing with dozens of the same projectiles flying around him in a dome like pattern, before sending a rather large one towards them, causing an explosion of steam.

As they regained their bearings, Mercury appeared behind them and took them both by the arm, pulling them to opposite sides and began kicking them both in the stomach, knocking Yatsuhashi back, before kicking Coco in the head multiple times before kicking her hard enough to flip her over, under her legs and onto her back.

As Coco got up and prepared to transform her bag again, a sickle with a long chain came flying out of the forest area, and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her towards who threw it.

Meanwhile, back with Scythe and Gajeel, the two slayers were debating on what they both were thinking.

"Please tell me you saw the sparks emitting from the souls of his boots to." Scythe sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I did, and I could hear gears clicking away to." Gajeel exclaimed.

"Do you think you'd be able to pull up his photo from his student files?" Scythe asked.

"I might. Could take a while though, and our round is coming up pretty soon." Gajeel exclaimed.

"Fair enough, so we might have to ask Ozpin directly."

"Asking him might be tough."

"I know."

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed as his voice resonated within the halls.

"Sounds like those two won." Gajeel sighed. "Our match shouldn't be too soon, so I'll go ask Professor Ozpin for the file on Mercury."

"Ask for Emeralds as well, I have a feeling that those two are trouble." Scythe exclaimed.

"Your gut feelings are usually right. What are we looking for on her?"

"Her semblance. Pretty much anything you can find on her." Scythe explained.

"On it." Gajeel stated. "You think Mercury and Emerald might be the ones responsible for the Tukson murder?"

"If our hunch is correct, yeah. I've spoken with the store owner again, where we got our weapons, he said the guy who buy's those specific hunting bullets hasn't shown up since before the murder, and when the police check out the address he gave me, it was for a rundown furniture store." Scythe explained. "Mercury's height and stature seems to match the store owner's description on the guy who bought the bullets, though I don't see any weapons on him. I'm not sure if he's hiding them, or if they're part of his boots."

"Whenever I'm near that guy, I always smell metal on him, like it's attached to him." Gajeel sighed. "I'll see what I can dig up."

…

Later one, in a cul-de-sac area, in one of Beacon's more ancient and beautiful courtyards, Weiss was having a cup of tea with Winter, as they began talking about current events.

"You're… leaving?" Weiss asked her sister.

"Yes, I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale." Winter explained. "Our last shipment was lost to an ambush, I believe you had a run in with its cargo actually. It's fortunate those paladins were still in the prototype stage, but I have no doubt, that with Scythe leading a full squad of slayer, you would have bested it without a problem."

Seeing how Weiss was still disappointed to her leaving, compelled Winter to act out of character.

"Weiss, you've done… well… out here on your own. You should be proud." Winter smiled, causing Weiss to smile as well. "However, I have some regretful news. Father was released on bail, and has resumed command of the company. However he still has no right to change who inherits the company, so you're still going to be able to run it when you become of age. Though, he's started to throw out the drones that Scythe helped design to mine the dust quarry. Though there's no proof yet, he's sure to kidnap Faunus and enslave them again."

"I'm not surprised." Weiss groaned.

"Though if I'm being honest, it was quite amusing seeing Father's face the day you left for Beacon." Winter smiled.

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned." Weiss smiled. "Though I'm a little concerned he's going to come after me or the rest of the Guardians."

"There's no need to worry, according to his bail agreement, if he or anyone associated with him attacks a single member of the Guardians, he'll be sent straight to jail with no chance of parole." Winter explained. "But, what do you think you've learned here at Beacon?"

"What do you mean, I'm getting better and better with my glyphs, controlling my magic, and I've made a lot of friends." Weiss exclaimed in defence. "I've even started time dilation."

"What of your summoning? I saw Scythe was able to perform his in the arena. Why shouldn't you?" Winter asked.

"Scythe has more control over his power than I do. He's an Etherion slayer, plus four elements of Godslayer, not to mention is the highest rank of the Ten Wizard Saints, which is the highest honor one can get in Fiore. If you factor in his Sage Magic, and his recently unlocked semblance of telekinetic portal/shield/weapons, he's the most dangerous man in all of Remnant." Weiss exclaimed. "He's spent his entire life, trained in military fighting, as well as building his body and muscles on a farm/ranch, there's absolutely no way in hell, I'd ever be able to compete with someone as strong as him."

"Don't be ridiculous every Schnee has the ability to summon, we have for generations."

"I've tried, Scythe's even helped me with lessons, hell even Natsu came to help me. It's just… it's the one thing I'm having trouble with."

"The Schnee's and the Khans are the only two families in the entire world of Remnant who can summon our fallen foes. For the Schnee's summoning is our hereditary semblance, whereas for the Khan's not every one of them is born with it like us, nor is it their semblance, but an extent of their semblance. Shiro Khan is one who never was born with it. Yet Scythe inherited the summoning ability from his grandfather, and from how he stopped my battle with Qrow last night, his semblance is a combination of his fathers and mothers."

"A semblance is like a muscle, the more you use it the stronger it gets, but only focus on one aspect of it, and it becomes unstable. If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible…" A white flash of light blinded Weiss for a moment before they readjusted and saw a white and blue Beowolf behind Winter. "Then you'll never truly grow."

Weiss smiled at her sister's kind words.

"Now, tell me about this Natsu, when you mentioned him earlier you seemed to blush a bit. I'm detecting that you like him." Winter smiled as Weiss's face went red and she waved her arms around in the air frantically, trying to deny it.

…

"You'll never beat me old man." Ruby shouted.

"Heh, you're nothing but talk kid." Qrow smiled.

"You can do it Ruby." Yang and Scythe shouted.

"Soaring Ninja Wins, Total Annihilation." The screen said as Qrow decapitated Ruby's avatar in the game.

"Ouch." Yang exclaimed as she held Crimzon in her arms, as he clung to her.

Scarlet was sitting next to Scythe, with one arm around her in a one armed bear hug.

"By the way, don't ever call me 'old'." Qrow exclaimed.

"My turn." Yang smiled pushing Ruby out of the way, Scythe catching Crimzon before he fell on the ground from how fast Yang left.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked.

"You were telling us about your last mission." Ruby smiled popping up from behind.

"Right, right." Qrow started. "I come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral, right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search in the town's inn." Qrow continued.

"Qrow, I know where this is going, and not in front of Crimzon or Scarlet." Scythe stated.

"Hush you." Yang stated.

"You're losing pay attention to the game." Scythe countered.

"The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen I could only assume had been hired by less than reputable people, for less than respectable jobs." Qrow stated, not fazed by Scythe's warning. "And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I was defeated… by the mere sight… of the innkeepers skirt length!" Qrow smiled.

Yang threw a pillow at Qrow, while Scythe threw a throwing knife. Qrow caught the pillow and used it to shield himself from the throwing knife.

"Hey take it easy." Qrow stated.

"I warned you not in front of my kids." Scythe exclaimed.

"You are the worst." Yang shouted.

Qrow and Ruby started laughing with how Yang and Scythe reacted.

"Best two out of three?" Qrow asked.

"My turn actually." Scythe exclaimed as Ruby took Crimzon and held Scarlet close to her.

"So uncle Qrow did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asked as Scythe took his turn.

"Nah, me and Oz, go way back. We're cool." Qrow smiled.

"Cool for an old guy." Yang scoffed.

"Not funny." Qrow stated.

"A little funny." Scythe smirked. "Plus, you lose."

The screen flashed winner for the Flaming Ninja.

"Hey so what are you doing here anyway?" Ruby asked. "I thought dad said you'd be away on a mission for like… ever."

"Well a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results as soon as possible." Qrow stated as he started a rematch against Scythe.

"Yeah I get that…" Ruby smiled. "We're pretty much pro's to."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, read the news sometime. We totally saved Vale while you were gone." Yang smiled holding Crimzon again.

"Technically we're not pro's, we're soldiers." Scythe explained.

"I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack, after you almost stopped a train." Qrow stated as Scythe won the game again. "But they don't give out metals for, almost."

"They do and they're called silver." Ruby protested.

"Well we helped take down Roman Torchwhick. The jerk who paralyzed Wendy when she first got to Remnant." Yang stated. "He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since. That's basically a bounty mission."

"She's got you there 'old man', that is basically a bounty mission." Scythe smiled, calling Qrow old because he knows it'll annoy him.

"Sure you may be acting like Huntresses and Huntsman, but you two aren't thinking like one. Scythe is the only one who is." Qrow stated. "You really think eight kids could end all crime in the kingdom?"

"He's right. As much of a victory as catching Roman was, his accomplice, who beat the snot out of you and Wendy is still out there Yang. As long as she's out there, there's a chance Roman could get free. Not to mention other rising crime bosses within the city." Scythe explained.

"Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed. It stopped, completely." Qrow stated.

"Something like that stopping in the city isn't just a coincidence, there's something big coming, and it might be here sooner than we think."

"No White Fang activity anywhere around the city."

"We cut off the head of a king Taijitu, but now the second head is calling the shots, maybe it was from the beginning. That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick robotic skull of his." Scythe sighed.

"I swear he's always trying to be a bigshot." Qrow added.

"You know the general?" Yang asked.

"Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon." Qrow smiled showing the photo.

Once Yang saw it, she was silent as the rest continued talking.

"Team Stark, that's when I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day." Qrow smiled.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense." Ruby joked.

"Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up." Qrow smirked.

"Qrow not in front of the kids." Scythe sighed as he and Qrow noticed Yang staring at the woman dressed in the samurai attire.

"I'll save those for when you're older, and Crimzon and Scarlet are with a sitter or out or something."

"Qrow, there's something you need to know about them…" Scythe sighed, realizing Qrow was the only one who had no clue about Scarlet and Crimzon's condition.

…

"Excellent form. Now think to your fallen foes! The ones that forced you to push yourself past who you were and become who you are now." Winter stated.

On the ground, was a Glyph as Weiss held her sword out, aiming to try and summon her fallen foe.

"Think of them and watch as they come to your side." Winter stated.

Weiss began focusing, but the only thing on her mind was Natsu.

' _Why can't I get that flame brain out of my head?'_ Weiss mentally scolded.

The Glyph on the ground began spinning faster, and faster.

"I can't." Weiss stated as it disappeared.

"Stop doubting yourself." Winter said after smacking Weiss in the back of the head.

"I'm trying."

"If this is what you call trying, then you have nope hope of winning the tournament without using your magic." Winter stated. "Let alone succeeding as a Huntress. Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father will give you the company."

"I don't need to take the throne right now." Weiss stated.

"But you do need his money, don't you?" Winter asked with a smile.

"What?! How'd you know about that?" Weiss asked.

"Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm really not sure." Weiss exclaimed. "I went to pay for lunch the other day, but my card didn't work."

"How embarrassing."

"I know. Scythe ended up paying for it. Though he said he was barely keeping within his budget because of it." Weiss stated. "What do you think he spent so much money on?"

"He spent it on a ring."

Weiss and Winter looked over to see Natsu leaning against the archway opening.

"A ring?" Winter asked.

"It must have been some ring to be so expensive." Weiss scoffed.

"Oh the ring isn't for him. It's for Ruby." Natsu smiled walking up to them. "But back to your current problem. It sounds to me like you've got two choices in front of you. Either stop avoiding your dad, call him, beg for his money back, and explain once more why you want to study at Beacon over Atlas. Or… you could continue to explore Remnant. Discovering more about the world, and honestly, more about yourself."

"I can see why you like him Weiss, he seems to have quite a big heart." Winter smiled, causing Weiss to blush and rant at her about embarrassing her and revealing something so secret before Winter pulled her into a hug. "It's time for me to go."

"It was really good to see you Winter." Weiss smiled as the hug ended.

"Until next time, sister." Winter smiled walking off.

"So…" Natsu began. "Wanna grab a bite to eat before Scythe and Gajeel's match?"

"Just the two of us?" Weiss asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, it could be like a date." Natsu smiled.

"A… A date?" Weiss asked, her face going red. "O-okay, but you gotta explain to me why Scythe bought a ring for Ruby, and what kind of ring it was."

"Deal. Just don't tell Ruby, Scythe wants it to be a surprise." Natsu smiled as they began walking to the fair grounds. "Don't worry about the money situation, I'm buying."

' _I wonder if I should ask Ironwood if I could actually get paid now, or at least until I get the money situation sorted out with father.'_ Weiss mentally contemplated.

…

"You two feeling a bit better now?" Ruby asked as she finished using her Godslayer magic on Crimzon and Scarlet, to let them be able to enjoy some snacks.

"I'm feeling a bit better Mom." Scarlet smiled as she sat in her seat towards the arena. "Aunt Yang and Aunt Weiss's battle was amazing. Though I think Aunt Weiss will need new clothes."

Sitting on one of the seats beside her was a large seven foot tall cat man with a smaller blue cat sitting on his shoulder, and a white haired girl with car ears, tail, and wearing a school uniform, sitting to his left.

"Though her technique fit her style her partner and opponents were too erratic, and unpredictable."

"You said it Lilly, though I think Yang should have used her Dragonslayer magic, don't you think Carla?" The blue cat exclaimed.

"Are you crazy Happy? She would have killed her opponent if either of them used their slayer magic." Carla explained. "Though, I'm relieved Yang used her trench coat to cover Weiss up after the battle ended. I don't know how many pervs would have taken pictures of her if she had been fully exposed thanks to that jazz player. Where is Weiss anyway?"

"Getting a fresh pair of clothes on. Luckily she's still got multiple Guardian uniforms." Ruby smiled as the Randomization process finished pairing Scythe and Gajeel's opponents, then turning to her kids again. "Now's let's watch your dad and Uncle Gajeel fight. They're facing off against Sun and Neptune."

In the center of the arena, stood Scythe and Gajeel as they waited for their opponents to come out. Scythe stood there in his uniform, with the addition of his Wizard Saints jacket.

"I'm still amazed that Scythe, was given the rank of Number One Wizard Saint. Such an honor to be bestowed upon someone as young as him." Lilly smiled.

"Well, that's an Etherion Dragonslayer for you." Happy smiled. "Though I bet Natsu could kick his ass since he's gotten stronger."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat. Team SSSN's Neptune and Sun, ~VS~ Team KNHT's Scythe and Gajeel, in one mountain area, two ancient ruins, and one grassy plain. But whichever team is victorious, will be one step closer to the victory of winning the honor of the Vytal Festival for their school." Port announced.

"Sorry Scythe, I know that you're someone I admire, but we're going to win this." Sun stated cracking his knuckles.

"We're not going to go down that easily, I've got another trick up my sleeve." Scythe smiled.

"Begin…" Oobleck called from his stands.

 _ **(Que Music… Bet on it: Zac Efron High School Musical2)**_

"Go Papa." Scarlet shouted.

Sun and Neptune charged at their opponents, taking out their weapons. Sun swung his nunckucks/bow-staff/pistols at Gajeel in their nunchuck form, firing them off with each swing.

Neptune took out his blaster/trident and thrust it at Scythe. Scythe dodged the attack by moving the top part of his body to the left, allowing the weapon to pass over his shoulder.

"Not bad Sun, not bad, but Scythe has a couple of dying kids he doesn't want to let down by losing, so we're going to be using a bit of magic." Gajeel smiled, his hands becoming covered in iron/shadow dragon scales.

The minute he grabbed Sun's weapon, it started turning into the same color as his scales.

"Dude I think you just unlocked your semblance." Sun smiled. "But you destroyed one of my weapons."

"Sorry about that." Gajeel smiled before taking the weapon from Sun and munching on it.

Neptune kept thrusting his weapon towards Scythe, aiming to hit him, until Scythe jumped back and vanished in a violet circle that opened up behind him.

"What the, since when can he do that?" Neptune questioned.

"Since I unlocked the full extent of my semblance yesterday." Scythe smiled appearing behind Neptune from out of nowhere.

Neptune swung around, his trident slamming against Scythe's arm, allowing the electricity to flow through him.

"That tickles." Scythe smiled before backhanding Neptune, sending him flying.

Back with Gajeel and Sun, the two kept fighting. Gajeel using his heightened sense of sight, to dodge Sun's ever increasing speed on the attacks. Gajeel countered with the swings of his batons, blocking, and slamming Sun in the ribs.

"Cheap shot." Sun coughed before charging back at him.

Sun and Gajeel continued trading blows, as the battle continued. With a smile on both their faces.

' _This reminds me of when Salamander and I fought together in the Grand Magic Games.'_ Gajeel thought, with a mental chuckle.

With one weapon gone, Sun was only at half strength, but he still had his semblance. Jumping back towards the mountain range, Sun sat on one of the rocks in a meditative position, with his hands together, producing three light clones.

"I'm never gonna get used to the fact your semblance is similar to Blake's." Gajeel growled as he tried fighting off the three clones before he felt himself get knocked out, by the original Sun hitting him in the back of the head by a sneak attack.

"Oh, and Gajeel Tiě is down, due to aura depletion and a total knock out." Oobleck stated over the loudspeaker.

"Gajeel." Scythe shouted as his friend was knocked out.

"Seems like this is going to be our victory after all." Neptune stated slamming Scythe in the head with his weapon.

Scythe stumbled back, trying to regain his bearings before Sun came up from behind and kicked him in the head, sending him tumbling forward.

Bringing up his scales, Scythe braced himself for the onslaught of attacks that the two opponents were giving him.

"Sorry Scythe, but we're bringing home the gold." Sun exclaimed as he and Neptune started knocking him around the entire arena.

"No hard feelings right?" Neptune asked as he swung his trident at Scythe, and sent him flying to the ruins section.

The dust cleared, and the crowd gasped. Scythe was lying against several of the stone bricks, with a spear skewering him through his left side. The crowd was in horror as Scythe steadily stood up, standing his ground facing against Sun and Neptune.

"Come on Papa, you can win." Scarlet called out standing from her seat.

Taken aback at what Neptune's last attack had done, the duo were even more flabbergasted that he broke the back part of the spear and pulled the front out of his body.

"My turn." Scythe stated disappearing in a blur of violet lightning.

Sun and Neptune were caught off guard at this, before another flash of violet lightning caught their attention, they turned to see him with his leg swung back, and coming forward in a kick.

Scythe kicked the duo like a couple of soccer balls, before disappearing in a flash of violet lightning again, and repeating the action once more, sending them flying into the force field protecting the people outside the battle area.

"Scythe Knight Wins." Port called from the booth. "Could somebody please go get him on a gurney, seriously he looks like he's going to fall over form blood loss."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Papa did it." Scarlet cheered, before her face went a bit green.

"Be careful honey." Ruby said handing her an empty popcorn bucket.

"Why would there even be a spear in the battlefield?" Carla asked.

"That was the ancient ruins Carla, ruins like those are bound to have a few ancient weapons lying around here and there." Happy explained.

"He's not wrong." Lilly confirmed. "We should probably go see how he's doing though. I'm sure he's going to disobey doctor's orders and participate in the singles round."

"That's a male Dragonslayer for ya." Happy smiled. "Wendy seems to obey doctor's orders."

"Of course she does, she's not idiotic like the men." Carla said walking with them.

"Papa, isn't stupid, he's determined." Scarlet countered as she threw the vomit filled popcorn bucket into the trash as they left.

"There's a difference between determination and stupidity. Scythe seems to be the definition of both." Carla stated.

"I'll have you know my lover is top of his class in all his subjects." Ruby stated pulling on Carla's cheek. "It's not stupidity that he shows with determination, it is heart."

"She's right Carla, I've seen Scythe's report card, he's a straight A+ student in all his classes, and given his past, he's no fool. To him, as long as his loved ones are safe and happy, he doesn't care what happens to himself." Lilly explained. "That's just what kind of person he is."

"Still, he could do without his reckless self-destruction." Carla sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped though, he is who he is."

The six of them made their way through the halls, to the infirmary where Scythe was being treated, Cinder was slowly following behind them with a mischievous grin on her face.

When they arrived, they found Qrow standing outside the door with his weapon leaning against the wall with him.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing here?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh, Ozpin wanted me to stick around for a while, even gave me a job to guard the infirmary in case some drug-addict tried to break in and steal the meds." Qrow explained.

"Well, glad to see you're helping out, we came by to see how scythe's doing." Lilly smiled.

"Sorry big guy, but the DS is currently getting X-Rays done, to see the extent of his damage."

"X-Rays, what kind of infirmary is this?" Carla asked.

"One that's well equipped for helping students at an academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses in training." Qrow explained. "It's basically like a mini hospital in there."

"How long will the X-Rays take?" Ruby asked.

"They just started, it shouldn't be too long though."

"Qrow, the X-Rays are done, you can come back in." A woman's voice called.

"Oh, right on time. Come on in." Qrow exclaimed, grabbing his weapon and opening the door.

Inside, they saw Scythe flinching in the medical bed at the disinfectant being put on his pierced side. While Gajeel, Sun, and Neptune sat on different beds, with the iron eater holding an icepack to the back of his head.

"Oh quit whining you big baby." The woman exclaimed.

"I'm not whining Amber, I'm just not used to having my wounds disinfected with rubbing alcohol." Scythe explained. "Why are you a nurse again?"

"I felt useless just sitting around so I volunteered, I thought my medical expertise could come in handy." Amber explained.

"Hey Scythe, look who's here to see you." Qrow smiled as he and the group stood to his bed.

"How you feeling?" Ruby asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Well, this isn't the worst to happen to me." Scythe chuckled before wincing in pain.

"Hold still, you're lucky the spear didn't go through anything important." Amber explained as she finished with the disinfectant. "I assume a soldier like you knows what to do next?"

"Of course." Scythe smiled as a stream of black air swirled around his finger.

Scythe dragged the appendage along the length of the stab and it went into his skin, like a sentient needle stitching the patient up itself.

"Ruby, would you mind doing the back?" Scythe asked sitting up.

"No problem." Ruby smiled repeating the same process with his back.

"Good, now knowing you, I'd say you're not going to listen to me telling you to stay in bed just to be safe. So I'm going to recommend you just try and be careful and not overdo it." Amber explained holding a lollipop to both Crimzon and Scarlet.

"You know me too well Amber." Scythe chuckled putting his shirt on.

"Hey, Scythe, mind using some of that fancy Godslayer magic on my liver?" Qrow asked.

"Sorry, but I think your liver is beyond hope at this point… unless… Wait right there, I think I might have something that just might work." Scythe explained as he ran out the door.

"So… how do you two know each other?" Ruby asked Amber.

"Hmm? Oh, he and I bumped into one another on one of his solo missions for Ironwood. Man the way he fights, it's almost like he's a beast." Amber smiled, giving Ruby the cover story to how she knew Scythe, going over to his X-Rays. "But since you're here can I ask you about these? And don't bother trying to come up with a fake story, Scythe already told me about his magic and where he came from."

Ruby saw she was pointing to the metal gauntlets that seems to be melded to Scythe's forearms. They were longer than she remembered them being, but Ruby just figured that was due to them merging with his bones. The claws weren't all that surprising either. All the metal pieces that were literally inside Scythe's body, were completely visible on the X-Rays, including the metal bit in his shoulder from when he got shot.

"Those claws he forged out of Grimm Metal, an alloy so tough that it was proven not even an exploding Dust Quarry could put a single scratch on it. He had a failsafe on them that prevented anyone that isn't him or myself from removing them. Someone tried taking them and the failsafe activated, merging through his skin, and bones. I still get shivers when I think about how he put the metal sockets in." Ruby explained.

"I had noticed earlier that his wrists had extreme scarring from something in terms of heat similar to radiation." Amber explained. "Guess this would explain it."

"Also…" Ruby began holding up her wrists, showing she had similar gauntlets on, only in her size. "I have these."

Ruby made four claws protrude from the gauntlets, two on each, and raised a leg, making one claw protrude from her boot.

"I've also got one in each boot." Ruby smiled. "The same failsafe is on them, so nobody try grabbing them, even if it's just to examine them. If only one of them is grabbed, then all four will react to the failsafe."

"Why that type of failsafe though?" Qrow asked.

"If anyone were to get their hands on the metal, they could reverse engineer it, so to keep that from happening, Scythe and I agreed that these fail safes would be necessary." Ruby explained. "Scarlet has the same claws as me, be she tricked someone at school into activating the failsafe."

"How'd you know about that?" Scarlet asked sweat dropping a bit.

"One, you're wearing the self-repairing gloves your father gave you if the failsafe would ever happen, two your grandpa told me." Ruby explained pulling on her ear. "You're lucky Uncle Sting had been training under your grandfather in terms of the medical field."

"Alright I get it, I'm sorry." Scarlet exclaimed.

…

"SCYTHE'S GOING TO WHAT…?" Teams WBY and JNPR shouted as they were gathered in Natsu's room.

"Do I have to repeat myself? He's going to ask Ruby to marry him after the Vytal Festival." Natsu sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not even Wendy knows. The only reason Gajeel and I know is because we went with him to help pick out the ring. If Ruby says yes, they're going to wait until after graduation for the wedding."

"So that's why he's a little low on cash this week. What does the ring look like?" Yang asked.

"Well, all along the ring part are small rubies, shaped like hearts, the main gem on top is a ruby shaped like a rose bud, with flower petal shaped sapphires around it, making it look like a rainbow rose." Natsu explained. "Oh, and the ring part is made of the purest silver."

"Damn, no wonder he's low on funds at the moment." Yang whistled.

"No kidding, a ring like that would cost me my entire monthly allowance." Weiss exclaimed. "And then some. He must have gone on a few solo jobs to pay for it."

"Actually, it was the money he got for stopping our imposters and saving Vale from that Grimm invasion thanks to the train wreck." Natsu smiled.

"So, he's going to pop the question. Man they guy's gutsy." Jaune chuckled.

"I'll say, he's only sixteen, soon to be seventeen isn't he?" Pyrrha asked.

"Tonight at midnight." Yang stated. "Can't imagine how dad will react. Did he even ask for my dad's blessing?"

"He did, your dad didn't say no either." Natsu chuckled.

"Well, no matter what, we can't alert Ruby to this. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got my singles round coming up." Yang smiled getting up. "This should be tons of fun."

A/N: Hey everyone, it's F.M.D here, hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to do it, and I finally finished it after catching up on several days of missed sleep.

I would like to thank Gajeel-of-Iron, a Author for letting me know my stories had such a positive effect on him, after I had written off the haters who sent me messages to kill myself.

I am proud to say that I have had confirmation that those who did send in those messages are no longer members of .

Hope you all have enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.

 _HOLD IT._

What do you want Deadpool?

 _Why are you ending the chapter here, shouldn't you end it after Yang and Mercury's fight?_

I'm ending it here because it's seventeen pages long. My chapters are usually ten to fifteen pages long, only once have I ever done it to twenty. NOW LEAVE.

 _Also what's up with Gajeel's semblance? It's kind of vague._

Fine since you have a point on that, here it is. Gajeel's semblance allows him to turn any non-organic organism into iron, allowing him to replenish his energy instantly, as well as rendering his opponents weapons useless, and his opponents defenseless besides their aura shields.

 _One more thing._

WHAT?

 _Why the hell did you reference X-23 using Ruby and Gabby using Scarlet?_

Okay one, I thought it would be fun for the readers, two, Gabby doesn't even have claws or a healing factor. So you're way off base. Now leave before I dunk you in a vat of boiling hydrofluoric acid.

F.M.D _& Deadpool_ signing out…


	30. Heroes and Monsters it Begins

Dragons in Remnant-29

"Break a leg sis." Ruby shouted from the spectators seats.

The singles rounds had begun and the first people to go were Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long.

As the other combatants left the stage, Yang and Mercury faced off, waiting for the signal to allow the battle to begin.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang smirked.

"Heh, you wish." Mercury smiled.

"Three…" Port called out.

Meanwhile in the seats, Gajeel came to where Scythe was with a folder.

"Big guy, you might want to take a look at his file." Gajeel stated. "Emerald's to."

"Two…" Port called.

"This explains why I always smell high amounts of metal on him, none of its visible, his legs are prosthetics." Scythe exclaimed. "Emeralds Semblance, she creates illusions. But these aren't school files, they're police files."

"One…"

"Ozpin didn't have their records on file, so I had to send their pics to our buddies at the police station. They recognized them instantly and sent these files over right away." Gajeel explained.

"Fight…"

Yang threw a punch at Mercury, as he countered with a kick. After landing, Mercury ran at Yang, kicking at her, but missed as Yang jumped over him and fired a round at him before they threw a few blows at each other, each blocking the others, before they sent each other back with a with the force of their attacks colliding.

Yang used her hands to flip herself over and Mercury used wind dust from his boots to launch himself into the air and flip back farther on the ground.

Yang fired at mercury, as he zig-zagged across the arena platform, evading her attacks, before he leapt at her, axe kicked her.

Yang blocked the attack and sent him flying upwards after she threw his leg back before, she fired at him as he landed, evading the attack by ducking with the land, and kicking upwards, knocking Yang back through the air, Yang quickly flipped around and used the propulsion of her blasts to send her forward, before she punched and fired at him point blank range, hitting him each time.

They both round house kicked and Mercury sent Yang toppling forward, before flipping over and axe kicking the ground as she used the momentum to get back to her feet and slam her fist into the ground, sending Mercury into the air before he landed on his hands and began kicking at Yang, before he got back up and did another axe kick with the front of his foot.

Yang evaded the kick as it made contact with the ground, before she roundhouse kicked him, and he repeated the kick after evading hers. Before doing a spinning side kick, and doing another one in the air, hitting Yang in the face as she dodged the one to her gut.

"Kick his ass babe." Sting shouted from the spectator's seats.

Mercury began doing his breakdance thing before getting back up on his feet, and charging at Yang before she punched him and twisted before doing a double whammy of an elbow then a fist to the gut.

Mercury slid back and got up, evading Yang's blasts as she fired at him once more, doing multiple backflips until he lost balance to one of the blasts and nearly slid off the arena had it not been for the wind dust in his boots, before flipping over and landing in front of Yang, continuing to do his fancy footwork, as Yang continued to block the attacks and evading the rest.

"Do you think we should stop the fight?" Gajeel asked.

"No, but use your shadows to go behind Emerald and when I give the signal, knock her out and cuff her." Scythe stated showing him the signal was a vibration of shadows, rippling like water.

As Gajeel left, merging with the shadows and stopping behind Emerald's seat, the fight between Yang and Mercury continued.

After several evaded attack, Mercury swept his leg over Yang and jumped, kicking her on the face, knocking her back, before sending one of his explosive sparks at her.

Yang evaded the attack and began dodging left and right as Mercury began creating a twister of the explosive sparks.

Yang met with Mercury in the middle, forcing him to stop and began fist fighting once more with the storm of explosives still around them.

Mercury kicked upwards, sending Yang through the air, before kicking downwards, knocking Yang into the ground with an unpleasant bone crack emitting from the ground right as Yang made impact.

The swirling mass of explosive sparks came flying down towards Yang, and one after another hit her with all the force they had behind them.

Thinking he had won, Mercury began calmly walking off. After taking about ten steps, a burst of fire and electricity erupted in a crescent shape around the impact zone. Once it died down, Yang stood there, her body covered completely in diamond like scales, with electricity surrounding her arms and legs.

Yang slammed her fists together and charged at Mercury, before punching him, and sending him back a ways with a magic amplified blast her Ember Celica.

Mercury came kicking at her, trying hard to be victorious before Yang barraged him with shotgun blasts, before one to the guy broke through his aura shield and she slammed him to the ground.

"What a way to kick off the finals." Port exclaimed.

"Yang Xiao Long wins."

From Scythe's perspective, he watched as Yang came walking back to the entry way to the arena after trading a few words with Mercury. The only thing he didn't like, was that she was talking to empty air.

From Yang's point of view, Mercury got up and began charging at her. Scythe saw Yang turning back to the empty air with an angered look and gave the signal to Gajeel.

Immediately after receiving the signal, Gajeel appeared from nowhere and knocked Emerald out, before putting handcuffs on her.

Yang's expression changed to one of confusion as the Mercury charging at her disappeared and found he was standing right beside her, before Scythe came out and cuffed him.

"Mercury Black, you and your accomplice Emerald Sustrai are under arrest. For falsifying your identity, for imposing as Mistral Students, and for multiple counts of murder and robbery. Given how your father's dead, his sentencing will be filled out by you. Or was he your first victim?" Scythe asked leading Mercury away.

"Folks it seems there's been a development within the arena. I am getting word that Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black are terrorists, who had planned on ruining the Vytal Festival, and starting a war between the four kingdoms once again." Port said as Gajeel appeared from the shadows, handing him copies of the files and a card to read off of to not cause a panic.

"Luckily, one of our schools finest had a gut feeling about these two, and stopped them just in the nick of time." Oobleck exclaimed, reading off the card Gajeel gave him.

"It seems their plan was for them to trick the audience into thinking Ms. Xiao Long had gone mad and have said audience turn against her in a fit of anger, thus bringing the Grimm to claw at our walls."

"How did you even know we weren't actually students?" Mercury questioned as Scythe brought him to his knocked out partner Emerald.

"Simple, we noticed how unnaturally fast you were in your doubles battle, and I had a feeling. My partner and I continued to investigate even after our fight, and we got your files." Scythe explained. "Now answer me this, you're the one who murdered Tukson aren't you?"

"The book store owner? So what, he was a traitor to the cause and had to be executed." Mercury growled. "Emerald was with me to, and acted as the distraction until I struck."

"Glad to hear your confession." Scythe stated reaching into his back pocket and turning off his scroll. "Got it all on recording."

Mercury continued to fight his restraints, even after the Atlesian Guards proceeded to take him away.

"Great job Gajeel." Scythe sighed as the iron eater emerged from the shadows.

"You don't seem too happy we caught the bad guys." Gajeel exclaimed.

"Mercury and Emerald were lowlife thugs, nothing more, they're not smart enough to come up with a plan this complex. The ring leader has got to be around somewhere." Scythe exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose. "If Mirajane were here; she's be an expert at interrogating criminals, not to mention getting any other confessions out of them."

"Why don't you use one of your portals to get her here?" Gajeel asked.

"It doesn't work that way, Gajeel. I have to envision where I want my portal to lead me. I don't even think I could open a portal to Fiore let alone half way across the universe." Scythe sighed.

"Try amplifying it with your magic, if you do that, then it might help." Gajeel exclaimed.

"Maybe, I'll give it a try, but right now, I'm starving."

…

"How could those idiots get caught?" Cinder shouted stomping around in her dorm room enraged that her two pawns got arrested.

To her, this was a major setback in her plans, not only had Mercury gotten found out, but so had Emerald, the one person for tonight's plans to go off perfectly. Though the outcome of the battle between Yang and Mercury was still the same, their hatred just directed towards the two arrested instead of at Yang, for losing her mind.

"I might as well continue with the plan without them."

Cinder took her scroll and her jacket, containing two of the geist Grimm she used to originally syphon Ambers powers. One was for Amber, the other was for Scythe.

"I will have what's rightfully mine. Even if I have to destroy the world to get it." Cinder exclaimed.

…

"Papa, who are you fighting in the singles round?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be fighting against someone from one of the other school teams. But your aunt Pyrrha's fight was moved up to be next after this one. Since I have to give a debriefing on what had happened in your Aunt Yang's fight." Scythe sighed as he ordered a third bowl of ramen.

"You're sure eating a lot Papa." Scarlet exclaimed drinking her milk.

"It's because Papa still needs to catch the ring leader of the criminal organization who infiltrated Beacon Academy, and because I haven't I'm stress eating." Scythe sighed as the bowl was brought to him.

"Why not use the third eye thing to tract them?" Scarlet asked.

"Third what now?" Scythe inquired.

"You know, third eye technique, where you reach a level of spiritual energy higher than the physical plane?"

"You've been reading way too much Doctor Strange comic books." Scythe chuckled. "Though granted the third eye technique is based off fact, not just anyone can access it, those who have been able to, have trained their entire lives to use it. I still need to try and open a portal to Fiore to bring Mirajane, here to interrogate Emerald and Mercury."

"Can you even do that?" Scarlet asked.

"If I put enough of my magical energy into it, I might be able to. Your Uncle Gajeel recommended I try and open a portal enhanced with my magic." Scythe explained finishing off the third bowl. "My concern about it, is how long it would be until I could send her back."

"Well, you never know until you try." Scarlet smiled.

"You're too cute at times, you know that?" Scythe smiled. "Alright, but we're going to have to do this in a field where no one can see me opening a portal to another world."

Scythe paid for the food and drink, before leaving for the field that was far out of the way of the fairgrounds, and any prying eyes.

"Hey guy's wait up."

Scythe and Scarlet turned around to see Amber chasing after them with a smile on her face.

"Amber, what can I do for you?" Scythe asked.

"You're opening a portal to Fiore right?" Amber asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Scarlet questioned.

"Gajeel told me about it before I came looking for you. I have some bad news, Emerald and Mercury escaped." Amber explained.

"Well now we need more than just Mirajane, we need Gildarts to." Scythe growled. "How did they escape?"

"One of the Atlesian droids malfunctioned, it destroyed the rest that were escorting them, along with the semblance nullifiers before it destroyed itself." Amber explained.

"Well that's just great." Scythe growled, deeper than before. "C'mon, I might need your medical expertise after this."

Scythe led both Amber and Scarlet to the empty fields, before requesting that they stand back. Scarlet sat back near a tree watching Pyrrha's and Penny's fight on her dad's scroll-pad.

"Alright…" Scythe sighed, taking a deep breath in, and exhaling, picturing the place he wanted to open the portal to. The Fairy Tail Guildhall.

Scythe reached his hands out together as if holding a soft ball with both of them, before a large spark of violet electricity shined brightly, and began expanding as he spread his arms apart, allowing it to grow, before it began flashing in and out, before Scythe was knocked back into a tree from the portal's implosion then explosion, similar to that of a dying star, only millions and millions of times smaller.

"Scythe are you alright?" Amber asked racing to his side.

Scythe slowly stood up, grateful that Scarlet had headphones in and was too focused on the match to pay attention. The last thing he needed was to put more stress on his daughter as she barely had eight to nine hours left in this life.

"I'm good, let's try that again." Scythe stated before he went to the center of the field to repeat the process.

Scythe tried to open the portal several more times, and failed in the same way before he fell to his knees, when trying once more.

"Scythe, you're pushing yourself too hard, you need to recharge." Amber exclaimed producing flames from her hand. "I doubt you've had any flames tastier than a Maiden's."

"Papa…" Scarlet said worried.

Scythe and Amber turned to Scarlet as she removed the headphones and projected the results on the screen, both of them going wide eyed.

In the center of the arena, Penny Polendina lay motionless, and lifeless in several pieces. With a shocked and horrified Pyrrha standing directly across from her, before the screen frizzled out and went red with a black bishop piece in the center of it.

"This, is not a tragedy." A voice rang out from the speakers on the device.

"Cinder. I was wondering where she went off to when her partners were arrested. I should have known." Scythe growled.

"This was not an accident." Cinder continued. "This is what happens, when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to me who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality… nothing more than men. Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by not only another's star pupil, but a member of the Guardians, who claim to protect all of Remnant. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl?"

"Cinder, is going to pay. Douse me in flames Amber."

Scythe stood in the center of the field, devouring the flames Amber poured endlessly all over his body.

"I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder continued.

Scythe clapped his hands together, after finishing off the flames, and spread them apart, his eyes glowing violet with electricity sparking around them, creating cracks that shined the same color before the portal opened up completely, and on the opposite side, stood several guild members baffled at seeing Scythe opening a portal from Remnant.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students?" Cinder stated.

"Please, I need your help, Mirajane, Master Makarov." Scythe stated seeing the two of them. "I need your help. I can't keep this open for long."

"First a dismemberment, now this?" Cinder added on.

Mirajane and Makarov looked at one another before nodding their heads slightly in determination, running to the portal.

Behind them, came Lauxus, Lucy, and Levy.

The five jumped through the portal, before it instantly shut, leaving Scythe exhausted and falling to the ground, listening as Cinder continued with her little speech.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right, and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you: the situation there is… equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens are left in the dark. So I ask you, when the first shots are fired… who do you think you can trust?"

The screens erupted into static and Amber, Scarlet, Levy, Mirajane, Lucy and Lauxus, all shared shocks of horror, while Scythe and Makarov had looks of pure rage.

"We'll see who they can trust." Scythe growled as he pulled out his computer/glasses.

Scythe acted quickly as he sensed the Grimm closing in on the Academy quite quickly.

The screens came back to life, showing the guardians emblem to the crowd.

"Citizens, friends, family, and loved ones all around. I am Scythe Knight, leader of the Guardians, and protector of Remnant." Scythe began, his voice resonating from the device near him. "Know that, I am shocked at what I had seen my own officer do, know that she would never harm someone she thought of as a friend. Pyrrha Nikos is a woman I highly respect, and as the son of Shiro Khan, I promise you, on my life, I will take down the ones responsible for this travesty, and I will protect Remnant to the best of my abilities. This I swear to you, as a soldier, as a father, as a protector, and as a Guardian, there will be peace between the nations. Penny Polendina was created not to be a synthetic army, but to be a normal girl, to try and prove that machines like her, can be real people. She wanted to be recognized, as a real person, like all of us who feel like we don't belong, have heart, and keep those close to you safe."

Before he could say anything else, he sensed the flock of Nevermore and Griffons flying overhead, towards the arena.

"Now I want you all to listen to me. I want you all to evacuate calmly to each of the exits, and I want you to grab a partner, to keep with you at all times. Make sure you're by their side at all times. Everything is going to be fine." Scythe explained right before he ended the transmissions.

"Scythe, you know that's not going to be enough to keep the Grimm from coming." Amber exclaimed.

"I know but it's a start." Scythe explained.

"What do you need us to do my boy?" Makarov asked.

"First, I'm going to need you to help with evacuating Beacon, and the fairgrounds, as well as the populace nearby." Scythe exclaimed. "Lauxus, Lucy, you take Beacon Academy, Mirajane, I need you to take the Fair Grounds, Master Makarov, Levy, take the surrounding populace. I'm going after Cinder myself."

"What about me Papa?" Scarlet asked before she began coughing up a fit.

"Oh my, she doesn't look too good." Mirajane exclaimed feeling her forehead. "She's got a burning fever."

"I'm afraid there's nothing to do for her. Her cells are unstable, the most we could do was extend hers and Crimzon's life by another twenty four hours, which ends pretty soon." Amber sighed.

"Scarlet, sweetie, you're going to come with Papa and I'm going to drop you off with your mother, or one of your aunts or uncles." Scythe explained picking her up bridal style.

"Okay Papa." Scarlet stated.

"Everyone else, get to your stations, Amber, I need you to go to Ozpin's office, get him to unlock a weapon called Excalibur."

"Scythe, isn't that weapon still experimental?" Amber asked knowing about the project since he started it.

"Now's as good a time as any to test it out. Once it's activated, it will come searching for me, and attach itself to me. Now go."

Scythe spread a pair of dragon wings and flew away, towards the floating arena in the sky.

"Scarlet, I'm going to need you to hold on real tight." Scythe exclaimed using the semi-cloak of his uniform to tie Scarlet to his back before bringing out his claws.

With blinding speed, Scythe zipped past different Grimm, decapitating them before landing in the coliseum where the people had evacuated, leaving Pyrrha and the destroyed Penny in the fighting arena. Because he wasn't a Grimm, he was able to pass through the barrier easily.

Scythe took Scarlet from his back and gently put her in the arms of Pyrrha, who snapped out of her horrified daze when Scythe began lowering Scarlet to her.

"I need you to take care of her." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe… I… I…"

"Penny's death wasn't your fault Pyrrha." Scythe exclaimed putting a hand on her shoulder before a Nevermore broke through the barrier. "Warning, safety barriers no longer functional." A robotic voice stated.

As the Nevermore came charging at them, Scythe twisted around at the last second and caught its Grimm masked beak in both hands, with a glare that would have burned holes into steel if he had laser vision. Scythe screamed out in rage as he threw the Nevermore on its back, and snapped its neck in the process.

After that, dozens of rocket lockers came falling through the open sky, landing on the ground and imbedding themselves into the disintegrating body of the dead Nevermore. The student who remained, who chose to come and fight, gathered their weapons from the lockers that came flying in.

"Scythe…" Pyrrha started before she noticed Ruby beside her, taking Scarlet into her arms. "Ruby… I'm so sorry."

"Me to, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby stated holding Scarlet close.

"She's right." Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune walking up to her with both her weapon and shield. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. We have to make sure, they don't take anyone else."

Pyrrha looked behind him to see Scythe, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Ruby, Nora, and Ren, standing beside him, with the rest of the students following suit. Feeling inspired, Pyrrha took her weapons and gave them all a determined look.

"Well-spoken Jaune. I have a few friends who might want to come and join the fun." Scythe smiled, clapping his hands together and opening another portal to Fiore, revealing Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Evergreen, as well as Minerva and Rogue who looked like they were visiting from Sabertooth. "Would you seven, stand with us, and protect our homes?"

The seven of them shook away their shocked expressions and looked at one another, silently agreeing to join the fight.

"Let's do this." Minerva smiled.

"Sorry to steal your line master, but the opportunity is just too good." Scythe whispered as Griffons came flooding into the arena.

Before they could speak, Oobleck and Port, came in, firing off their weapons and killing the Grimm instantly.

"Students." Professor Port stated. "I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we can fi—"

"Miss Rose." Dr. Oobleck stated. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it, if my students could live to tell about it."

"I'm not retreating…" Scythe growled. "I will not leave, as my home is under attack. I am a fighter, a warrior, a Huntsman."

Scythe's body pulsed before it began to grow, surpassing the size of his partial form. His muscles grew, his face elongated into a muzzle, as scales began covering his body, as well as his voice going deeper as he spoke.

"If you expect me to just sit back and ignore what's going on around me, than I refuse to be a student any longer." Scythe growled as large wings sprouted from his back. "I took an oath, one that I intend to keep until the day I draw my last breath. I will keep fighting. We will fight. BECAUSE THE GUARDIANS HAVE COME CALLING." Scythe shouted as his full dragon transformation took up the entire arena, forcing the students and teachers around to back up.

 _ **(Que Music… It's My Life: Bonjovi)**_

"Guardians." Scythe called as he prepared to take off.

"Right." All the Guardians shouted, as they, and the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, jumped on his back. Pyrrha stayed behind holding Scarlet close.

Scythe flew across the battle field, scattering the Guardians and guests from Fiore. Ruby noticed one of the rogue ships and directed Scythe to send her flying towards it.

Scythe took Ruby in his giant claw and threw her towards the ship, she covered herself in scales and braced for impact. When she got up she was instantly hit in the head with an umbrella.

"So it's you." Ruby growled as she got up. "Let's get this over with."

Ruby charged at Neo the two clashing as they did not seem like they were in a mood to talk it out.

Ruby threw Crescent Rose down and swung it at Neo, before the multi-colored girl dodged and swung her umbrella, hitting Ruby in the face.

Ruby glared at Neo and ducked under, dodging the next attack, before she holstered Crescent Rose and enveloped her hand in dark shining iron.

"Iron-God Thundering Hammers." Ruby exclaimed as she used her semblance and magic metal covered fists, against Neo, gaining the upper hand, before she felt an impact on her back.

"As always you're the one intervening with my plans little red." Roman sighed firing at her again, hitting her in the back of the neck.

"If there's one thing I learned from my boyfriend, it's that we dragons are stubborn creatures." Ruby smirked, her eyes taking on a more draconic appearance.

"Stubborn, yes, indestructible, not so much." Roman smiled loading a silver looking bullet into the chamber of his cane. "I think you're familiar with this substance known as, Grimm Metal?"

Ruby's eyes widened when she realized what kind of bullet he had just loaded into the chamber. Question on her mind was, how the hell did he get his hands on Grimm Metal bullets, and where did they come from?

"Bye-bye red." Roman smirked aiming his cane.

Ruby jumped back a fair distance from Roman, as much as she could on the top of the jet. As she landed however, Roman fired, and it went straight through her forehead.

"Ha-ha… I've finally done it. I've finally beaten that pesky red and I did it in one shot." Roman smirked, dancing around in place.

Neo held up her hands in glee and smiled as big as he was, before their attention was drawn by something.

"Hi, excuse me." A feminine voice exclaimed. (Imagine Rin Tosaka's voice from Fate/Unlimited Blade Works.)

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Roman and Neo turned to the girl to find she looked like the exact opposite of Ruby. Her black hair was silver with blue bangs instead of red. Her outfits colors were inverted as if someone had used a paint program on them, as well as her uniform looking a little more like a soldiers, rather than a Guardians.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Roman asked.

"I'm the physical manifestation of immortality that laid dormant within Ruby Rose. You can call me Glave." She said pointing her thumb to where Ruby's body was flipped over and another little girl jumping over her like hopscotch. "That's Grave, the physical manifestation of sanity-to-insanity."

"Oh, are you here to grant me wisdom and immortality and reward me for fulfilling my destiny?" Roman asked rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"No, normally, people can't see us, but Grave and I both though to give you fair warning." Glave smirked walking over to Ruby's corpse.

Glave put her hand on Ruby's forehead, and Grave put her fingers in Ruby's nose. The locations where they had marked her worthiness in her dreams.

"I Glave grant you the power of immortality that you may live forever, but you will remain susceptible to weapons and die by any fatal wounds." Glave chanted.

"I Grave grant you complete sanity that you may live long, and be wise beyond your years." Grave chanted as their lights combined and enveloped Ruby's body.

Glave and Grave stood up and walked over to Roman and Neo who had looks of disbelief.

"You might want to start running, because all you've done by killing her, is pissed her off, when she gets up." Glave smiled before she and Grave vanished in a whiff of smoke.

Ruby's body twitched as she began to get up. She was on her hands and knees before she looked up and glared at Roman and Neo, her eyes showing a fury that they had only ever seen in only one other person.

 _ **(Que Music…**_ _ **Stronger than you: Steven Universe (Natewantstobattle Cover)**_

"Now I'm mad." Ruby growled.

With blinding speed, faster than she's ever gone before, Ruby ran towards Roman and Neo, knocking the duo back away from each other.

Ruby appeared in front of Neo and kicked upwards, hitting her chin and sending her over the edge of the ship.

"Neo." Roman called.

"Just you and me now Torchwhick." Ruby stated taking a fighting stance.

"You're going to pay for that little red." Roman stated swinging his cane at her.

Ruby ducked under the swing and side swept Roman's legs, causing him to fall and land on his back. Ruby used her arms to twist around and slam her leg down. "Lightning Flame Dragon Talon." She shouted.

Roman rolled away from the kick before it made impact with where he once laid, grateful for evading it, as it would have caused his skull to cave in as it was covered in violet flames and red lightning.

Without missing a beat, Ruby brought her leg back and rolled forward, before using her arms to spring upwards, kicking Roman's chin with both her feet.

Roman rolled back before blocking a roundhouse kick from Ruby and knocking her back with a fist to her gut.

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that you pesky little monkey?" Roman questioned as he was more than a little annoyed at Ruby's fighting style.

"My boyfriend was raised in the military life, I have him to thank for my training." Ruby smiled as she kneed Roman after appearing in front of him out of nowhere.

Roman stepped back to regain his breath as Ruby came back to him and roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking him back.

Roman stood up and spit a small amount of blood, and a tooth out of his mouth. He gripped his cane tightly, slamming it against Ruby as she came to assault him once again.

Ruby took the brunt of the attack and used the momentum to cartwheel over and kick Roman in the side of the head twice, before twisting around and sweeping his legs out from under him for a second time.

Ruby straddled Roman's chest and began assaulting him, her fists covered in iron scales, while endlessly punching him, with enough force behind each punch to break more than just a tooth.

Roman grabbed his cane and pointed it at Ruby's stomach, pointblank and fired, sending her flying in the air a bit before she landed ten feet away.

"That should have done it." Roman smirked before his eyes widened in horror when she stood up, with only soot covering the area on her stomach the burn crystal hit.

"No elements can harm me Torchwhick." Ruby exclaimed as her body grew a bit, wings sprouting from her back, and a tail elongating itself from her backside.

Her body became covered in scales, as she entered her partial dragon form for the first time.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roman stated as he fired at Ruby.

Ruby dodged each projectile, and quickly made her way to Roman, slamming her fist down on his gut, before she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

"Enough, alright, enough. I give." Roman shouted.

Ruby reverted from her partial form before Roman slammed his cane into her head, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh Red, you've got a lot to learn of the world." Roman smirked as he stood up.

"Life isn't a game where when someone says they give, they actually give." Roman smiled kicking her in the stomach.

"Life, is filled with unfairness, people who will do anything and everything to get what they want." Roman smiled as he kicked her again.

"Thanks to your boyfriend, I'm stuck with wearing this brace on my leg for the rest of my life. So I'd say, taking the life of his little girlfriend would be fair pay." Roman smirked as he kicked her once more. "You wanna play the hero. Then die like every other Huntsman in history."

"As for me I'll do what I do best." Roman stated hitting her with his cane.

"Lie." Roman smirked loading another Grimm Metal bullet into the barrel. "Steal." He stated, twirling his cane around. "Cheat." Roman said aiming the end at her head. "And survive…" Roman shouted as began to pull the trigger.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Before Roman could fully pull the trigger, a Griffon landed behind him and faster than he could react, was swallowed by the mythical Grimm.

The Grimm then turned its attention to Ruby.

Though shocked at how close to death she was, Ruby ran at the Griffon as it charged at her. She jumped up and slammed her feet at the back of its neck, using its own momentum to knock it into the main controls of the ship and killing the Grimm in the process. The ship began to rock as it started losing altitude.

Ruby ran for the edge of the ship, returning to her partial transformation again, and gliding down before landing on a roof, with a duck and roll.

"Well, there goes any chance of questioning Roman for answers. Neo is probably nowhere to be found by now." Ruby sighed dusting herself off, before a thunderous roar caught her attention. "That came from Mountain Glenn. That can't be a good sign." Ruby panicked, knowing the legends of what lay beneath the mountains surface.

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a little unusual for me to put two songs in them, but I figured, something like the Fall of Beacon, deserves to have two songs in each of the chapters.

As for what the others are doing. They're going to be featured in their own chapters of that as well. Hope you enjoyed this, and tell me what you think.

P.S: If you have any ideas on what songs I should use in upcoming chapters, I would really appreciate it if you had some suggestions for me. The old idea tank is running dry. Let me know what song you're thinking of, and which situation later in the story line you think they would fit with.

F.M.D: Out.


	31. H and M: Dragons Rage a Snow Flakes Love

Dragons in Remnant-30

"BECAUSE THE GUARDIANS HAVE COME CALLING." Scythe shouted as his full dragon transformation took up the entire arena, forcing the students and teachers around to back up.

"Guardians." Scythe called as he prepared to take off.

"Right." All the Guardians shouted, as they, and the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, jumped on his back. Pyrrha stayed behind holding Scarlet close.

Scythe flew across the battle field, scattering the Guardians and guests from Fiore. Natsu's keen senses alerted him of a situation down near the entrance to Beacon Academy. Not long after he saw Ruby flying towards the rogue ship, Natsu signaled that he was going to jump.

After leaping, from the air, Natsu took the nose dive position nearing the school's entrance.

"Lightning Dragon ELECTRIFY." Natsu shouted turning into pure lightning, and landing on the lightning rod near the entrance to the school.

Once he made it to the ground level, he used his lightning form to surge through the ground and leap out in front of the students who took the bullheads to the school.

"Lightning Flame Dragon, Thundering Hammer." Natsu shouted zooming out of the ground, and hitting a rogue Atlesian Droid with an uppercut.

"Natsu?" Weiss asked as she was the one on the receiving end of that rogue Droids attack.

"Hey Princess, sorry that I'm late, traffic was a pain." Natsu joked.

"Enough jokes, we've got a lot more droids to take care of." Weiss exclaimed as they stood back to back.

Before either of them could make a move at the oncoming droids, a thunderous boom was heard and a shockwave erupted from behind them, forcing them forward, and pushing the droids back.

"I hope I'm not late for the party."

Natsu froze hearing that voice. His face instantly paled as he turned around to see the armor clad redhead.

"E-Erza." Natsu stuttered.

"I see I'm right on time." Erza smiled reequipping from her giant's armor, to her Purgatory armor.

"Natsu who is this woman?" Weiss asked pinching his cheek and pulling it.

"Y-you met her briefly in Fiore. This is Fairy Tail's strongest Sorceress. Erza Scarlet, or as her official title goes, Tatana Erza Queen of the Fairies." Natsu exclaimed, not phased at all from Weiss pulling his cheek out of jealously. "She's also one of the only four people who could beat me in battle with one strike. Five if you count Scythe."

Weiss cringed as she let go of his cheek. She knew how hard Natsu fought, and how he was tough enough to withstand a Beringel's strike and still stand with a smile on his face.

"Let's get going and do our best." Erza smirked bringing up her sword at the droids that began picking themselves up.

Natsu regained his composure and brought out his brass knuckles. Striking them against one another, causing them to grow over his hands, and up to near his elbows.

"My, my Natsu. Your intelligence has grown since you started attending Beacon." Erza smiled, before frowning deeply. "That only proves how much of a failure I was as your teacher."

"What's she talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Erza's the one who taught me how to read and write more than just words describing food. She basically crammed an entire encyclopedia inside my head within a week." Natsu explained.

"Since attending this school, you've learned not only more than I could teach you, but you've learned how to create and upgrade weapons. I couldn't be prouder." Erza shouted running at the droids.

"You sure she isn't your mom?" Weiss questioned.

"She takes the roll sometimes." Natsu explained punching a droid in the head, knocking it off and to several others. Natsu put his thumb and index finger into his mouth and whistled as loudly as he could.

"What was that for?" Weiss questioned after he stopped.

Before Natsu could answer, a flying blur of blue and white zipped past her, taking Natsu with it.

"Max speed Happy." Natsu smirked.

"Aye sir." Happy shouted. "Man, you've gained some weight."

"Hey. I'M NOT FAT." Natsu shouted.

"All I'm saying is you've gained some muscle mass. You're bigger and look tougher than you did before." Happy explained as he flew them into a horde of droids.

"Well Scythe's training is harder than anything Erza or Igneel ever put me through. Harder than the yearlong training we did buddy. So let's kick some ass." Natsu smirked igniting his fists in lightning and fire.

"AYE SIR." Happy shouted as he helped maneuver Natsu to avoid attacks from behind.

"I've got your six." Weiss exclaimed as she flew beside them.

"How are you flying?" Natsu asked in amazement.

"I happen to be doing that." Carla smiled, in her cat form.

"When did you get here?" Natsu questioned as he punched another droid through the stomach.

"I happened to have been with Happy when you called for him with that ridiculous whistle meant for equines and canines." Carla exclaimed.

"Natsu, there's a giant scorpion heading your way." Erza called.

"Oh crap, a Death Stalker." Natsu cursed as Happy and Carla flew them into the air like they were supposed to when a Death Stalker was near.

"If I remember correctly what Scythe told us, it's stinger is the only thing that can pierce your suits material right?" Carla asked as they hovered into the air.

"Yeah, one of them skewered Scythe through the heart, and it did not end well for both the Grimm in the fight." Weiss explained. "Natsu what are we going to do?"

"Knowing Natsu, we're probably just going to charge right in." Carla sighed.

"No, if there's one thing I've learned while in Remnant on the Guardians, is that there always has to be a plan." Natsu stated.

' _He really has matured since coming to Remnant, I'm surprised he's become quite the strategist.'_ Carla thought, in awe of Natsu's sudden maturity.

Natsu's gazed was focused on the battle down below, as Erza was fighting against a few of the Grimm that had made their way to the entrance to Beacon's walls.

Weiss looked intently at Natsu, and saw how this was eating him up. On a closer look, she saw his eyes dancing around the battlefield like he was watching a movie in a one hundred fast forward setting.

"Natsu are you all right?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm seeing the battle field, and it keeps resetting, and playing out as something different." Natsu exclaimed.

"Alternate possibilities. Natsu, it must be your semblance. It's one for a master strategist." Weiss explained after a second of thinking it over.

"Has his brain really developed that much?" Happy questioned.

"Now that's just rude." Natsu exclaimed.

"So, what do you see, any chance of us winning?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but there's only one possibility for that, all the others end in defeat." Natsu explained.

After explaining the plan to Weiss, Carla, and Happy, Natsu signaled for them to get busy and take their positions.

"GO." Natsu shouted.

Happy released Natsu and sent him falling towards the horde of Grimm that had buried Erza under them. Using both lightning and fire, Natsu quickly fished her out and sent her towards Happy, but an unexpected factor kicked in at the last minute.

"Natsu look out." Weiss shouted.

Natsu turned around, and his eyes widened at the last minute, when the Death Stalkers stinger pierced the left side of his torso.

"NATSU." Weiss cried out.

Weiss wiggled herself out of Carla's arms and fell to the ground, landing as the Death Stalker flung Natsu off its stinger and to the ground several yards away. Weiss ran over to him, and skid to a halt as she neared his side, not caring that she scuffed up her knees.

"Natsu, hang on I'll patch it up." Weiss exclaimed as she put her hands over the wound, producing iron scales and spreading them over the punctured area.

"Weiss watch out." Erza called from where Happy and she were floating.

Weiss turned her head to see the Death Stalker running towards them. Weiss covered her head with her arms as she screamed in horror.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU."

Weiss opened her eyes when the feeling of the stinger piercing her head didn't come, and stared agape at what she saw. Natsu was kneeling in front of her, holding the tip of the stinger back with one hand, while his other was clenched in a fist. The wound in his side sealing up on its own.

"WEISS GET AWAY FROM HIM." Carla shouted as she scooped Weiss up off the ground.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"This happened once before in the Kingdom of Stella in Earthland. Natsu was fighting Animus, the crystal dragon, for the Dragon-cry, a staff of immense power fueled by the rage and misery of all the Dragons Acnologia killed." Happy explained. "He was skewered through the stomach, and this happened."

(Que Music… Light 'em up: Fallout Boy)

"Alright pal." Natsu began, his entire left arm covered in scales and fire. "I'm gonna make you pay, for trying to hurt my friends."

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON THUNDER CANNON." Natsu shouted slamming his fist into the Death Stalkers mask, sending a spear of lightning covered fire through it, killing it instantly.

This attack caught the attention of all the other Grimm near the entrance to Beacon Academy.

The Grimm left their current targets and charged at Natsu, ignoring the transformation his body was going under.

The scales covering his left arm, traveled up and over half his face, as a horn grew out and curved back, with a wing growing from his shoulder, as his foot became a dragons talons.

Ignoring, the screams of horror at what the people saw of him, and his transformation, Natsu charged at the Grimm head on.

Weiss stared in awe and horror as Natsu raged on like a rabid beast. She couldn't believe this was the same flame brain she had fallen for.

Natsu continued fighting several of the Grimm at once. He slammed his fist into a Beowolf, shattering its skull, killing it instantly.

He round house kicked an Ursa as it came to slice down at him with its claws. Using the momentum of the kick, he twisted around on the ground on his hands and kicked it in the side of the head, literally knocking its block off.

"I don't believe this." Weiss exclaimed. "This is even more savage than how he usually is."

"It's second stage Dragonforce. He unlocked it prematurely, and now whenever he uses it, he becomes a wild ramped animal that can't be stopped." Happy explained. "It's really scary."

"Scary or not we should still go down and fight." Carla exclaimed.

"She's right. As a Huntress, I have more than just my family name and honor to mend." Weiss exclaimed.

Carla dropped Weiss and she used her glyphs to land safely on the ground, before she blocked an attack from a rogue droid.

"Great, just what I needed, to be surrounded by droids. All the other students are fighting farther out of this area, so at least we can let loose to some degree." Weiss exclaimed as she skewered it.

Weiss stood up tall and covered her arms in iron scales with shards of ice. She lunged forward and struck down multiple enemies.

Erza landed down a fair distance from both of them as she instructed both Happy and Carla to go aid the others.

With a lot of frustration, Happy and Carla left, to help their friends who were still in the battle in other areas of the landscape.

Natsu had continued the onslaught of Grimm, drawing more towards him with his anger and rage.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu shouted skewering a creeper. "Lightning Dragon Talon." He called as he destroyed a King Taijitu with a burst of electricity in his kick.

"Iron Dragon Club." Weiss shouted as she used one of the moves Gajeel taught her, on an Ursa. "Ice Dragon Icy Kick." She called as she froze a creeper before shattering it with her Iron Dragon's Club.

"Reequip Heaven's Wheel." Erza shouted as she dawned her holy armor.

The slaughtering of Grimm and droids continued until there were no more in the area.

"Natsu, Erza we did it." Weiss called as she used her glyphs to reach Natsu faster.

"Weiss stay away from him." Erza shouted.

"Huh?" Weiss asked before she felt intense heat near her. She turned her head to see Natsu charging at her with a Thunder Cannon.

"Natsu what the hell?" Weiss asked as she used Time Dilation to dodge it.

Upon a closer look, she saw Natsu's eyes had no pupils, they were blank with electricity flowing through them.

"He's been in second stage for too long. He's lost control of himself, he's not different than an animal now." Erza exclaimed. "If we don't stop him soon, we won't have a choice but to put him down."

"No, I won't let that happen." Weiss exclaimed as she used her glyphs to charge at Natsu, before striking him with gravity dust lining her blade.

"That's not going to work." Erza shouted. "There's a criminal in our world known as Blue Note Stinger, he uses magic that alters the flow of gravity. He used his strongest spell on Natsu as he was bringing the guild back together, but it had no effect."

"Crap." Weiss stated as Natsu lunged at her once more.

Weiss barely managed to duck under it, feeling the intense heat of his attack before she flipped back.

"C'mon Natsu, snap out of it you dunce." Weiss exclaimed. "We had our first date today don't you remember?"

"You what?" Erza shouted.

"Not the time Erza." Weiss stated before leaning back and dodging another attack from Natsu.

Weiss jumped out of the way, before Natsu grabbed her leg, bringing her down to the ground, and knocking her weapon away.

"WEISS."

"Stay back Erza, I'll handle this." Weiss called to her.

"Natsu, I know you're in there. Please, listen to my voice, can't you hear the pain I have for fighting you?" Weiss questioned as Natsu's face edged closer to hers in a snarl.

"Please you big dunce. Snap out of it." Weiss stated, tears running down her face as she kissed him.

This act of passion caught Erza off guard, not expecting Weiss to have taken care of the situation like this.

The act of love seemed to have calmed Natsu down as she separated from the kiss, and saw he was slowly returning to his previous mental state.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Weiss, what happened?" Natsu asked as Weiss gently helped him to sit back.

"You were in second stage Dragonforce for too long, I snapped you out of it." Weiss explained.

"I have a vague memory about what had happened." Natsu groaned, his gauntlets returning to brass knuckles.

"You probably have a headache to." Weiss sighed as Erza joined them.

"Did you have to calm him down is such a manner?" Erza questioned.

"Hey, I didn't see you coming up with anything that didn't involve putting him down." Weiss stated.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Natsu groaned.

"Weiss snapped you out of it by kissing you." Erza sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to go and join the others near the entrance to the courtyard. You two behave, if any more criminals come, you know what to do."

As Weiss and Natsu began to relax a bit, happy to have that all done and over with, a Paladin made its presence known with the sound of it running towards them, with a Rogue White Fang member piloting it.

(Que Music… People Like Us: Kelly Clarkson)

 _(Musical intro…)_

"I got a feeling this isn't a prototype." Weiss stated.

 _(We come into this world unknown)_

"What's say we take it out now?" Natsu questioned.

 _(But know that we are not alone)_

Weiss nodded and took a back to back stance while facing the Paladin.

 _(They try and knock us down)_

Without a word, Natsu looped his arm around Weiss's and she used her glyphs to pick herself up off the ground, as Natsu swung her around, creating a gale of wind before he threw her at the Paladin, slamming her combat boots against its surface.

 _(But change is coming, it's our time now)_

"What the?" Weiss questioned jumping away before the Paladin could swat her like a fly. "I used Iron Dragonslayer Magic in that slam. Something's not right with that Paladin. The metal smells familiar to."

 _(Hey everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes)_

"It is familiar. See how it shines, and the hue of its exterior?" Natsu questioned, recognizing the hue of the metal.

 _(And hey, yeah I know what you're going through, don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive)_

"Grimm Metal. But how did they get the formula, Scythe burned the book after memorizing it to the last letter." Weiss exclaimed as they both dodged the arm of the Paladin slamming down on them.

 _(Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together, keep your head up, nothing lasts forever)_

"Think back, when was the only time, Scythe's shield and helmet were taken from him?" Natsu questioned, trying to remember when that was.

 _(Here's to the damned to the lost and forgotten, it's hard to get high, when you're living on the bottom)_

"That solo mission to the Schnee Dust Quarry. Father must have had the helmet and shield reverse engineered before Winter and Ironwood took them from him and gave them back to Scythe." Weiss exclaimed, that instance being the only time she could think of seeing Scythe without his shield.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa, oh)_

"That's got to be it. Scythe wears his shield on his back everywhere, even to class." Natsu exclaimed. "I'd call him paranoid for that, but given his past, I'd say he's justified for it."

 _(We are all misfits living in a world on fire)_

Natsu held his arm up in an X formation and blocked the arm of the Paladin that slammed down on him. Keeping his arms in that formation, Natsu twisted them around to the underside up and grabbed the Paladin arm, with all his might.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa, oh)_

Without a word, Weiss jumped and used Natsu's shoulders like a spring board, and elegantly struck the windshield of the paladin, blinding the pilot, giving them a slight advantage.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

"Shall we milady?" Natsu asked with a small smile as he activated his gauntlets once more.

 _(Hey, this is not a funeral, it's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage)_

"We shall good sir." Weiss smiled.

 _(Just wait, everything will be okay, even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames)_

Wordlessly, Natsu and Weiss lunged forward, striking the knees of the Paladin. If one were to take a closer look as they drew back, they would find a mix of aura around them, and their eyes closed.

 _(Oh, people like us we've gotta stuck together, keep your head up, nothing lasts forever)_

Erza had made her way back hearing the commotion and gasped in awe at what she was seeing.

 _(Here's to the damned, to the lost, and forgotten, it's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom)_

Light began surrounding both Natsu and Weiss, as they began to take on more of an evolved form.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

A bright light flashed, and the landscape went silver with cracks in the ground glowing crimson, as the surrounding buildings turned green with the shattered moon going pink.

 _(We are all misfits living in a world on fire)_

Natsu's uniform had changed. His vest now only reached to the base of his pectorals, while tied together by a gold string. The Fairy Tail emblem with golden flames on the back remained as was, with the yin half of the yin-yang circle in the center of the Fairy Tail emblem.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

His pants had gone from karategi to slim wrangler jeans with a crimson sash through two loops, on the back and side of the pants, tied at the loops, making it look like he had a tail, with his shoes turning to cowboy boots.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

His hair was spiked out more than usual, longer and looked more solid like horns. His bangs took on a snow white stripe, with a fiery shine.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

Weiss's uniform had changed as well, her sleeveless turtleneck had shrunk and now reached the base of her ribs, and a thinner collar cover, revealing her Guardians Emblem.

 _(You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher)_

Her pants had shortened to knee length skin tight shorts, with her boots, having turned to martial arts slippers.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

Her single pigtail was now a pony tail that reached to her waist. Her bangs took on a sakura pink hue. The Fairy Tail emblem on her back remaining the same with the yang half of the yin-yang circle in the center of the Fairy Tail emblem.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

Both their eyes shined brightly. Natsu's shining gold with red mist seeping from his tear ducts, while Weiss's was shining winter blue with silver mist seeping from her tear ducts.

 _(They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me; this is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed)_

"Incredible, this must be an Aura Unification." Erza gasped looking at the scenery around her.

 _(So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare, tonight we're gonna change forever)_

Silently, Natsu grabbed Weiss by the waist and threw her up in the air, like a male dancer would to a female in a ballet recital.

 _(Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes)_

The pilot of the Paladin had regained his visibility, by knocking the shattered windshield out, and aimed upward towards Weiss, paying no mind to Natsu who charged from underneath.

 _(Oh, people like us we've gotta stick together, keep your head up, nothing lasts forever)_

Weiss pulled back her rapier and lunged it forward, zooming to the Paladin by using one of her glyphs as a rebound.

 _(Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten, it's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom)_

With both of their attacks combined, Natsu and Weiss destroyed two of the paladin's joints, the weakest point in any armor, droid, or robotic suit. Because the Grimm Metal was unbreakable, the joints were made of two separate pieces, making the joints weaker than ever against physical attacks.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

The Paladin landed on the ground, with the pilot racing out, before he was frozen in a block of ice by Weiss's Dragonslayer enhanced weapon.

 _(We are all misfits living in a world on fire)_

The sound of another Paladin nearing alerted them that their fight wasn't over yet.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

Not making a sound the entire time, Weiss and Natsu began to zig-zag in the front of the courtyard, from light-post to light-post.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

"You two are dead meat." The pilot of the second Paladin shouted as he charged for them.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

Natsu zipped to the middle of the courtyard, and goalie slid under the oncoming attack, and kicking the Paladin's left leg, knocking it over.

 _(You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher)_

Feeling a lack of effort, and an urge to do better. Weiss ran forward faster than she had ever done before.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

As she ran, a giant spinning glyph opened up behind her, and before she knew it, a giant sword wielding armored arm, emerged and swiped upwards at the falling Paladin, knocking it back, with a shattered windshield.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

"That's it, now I'm mad." The Paladin pilot shouted getting up and out of the fallen Paladin.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

He stepped out of the fallen Atlesian machine and took out a club from the cockpit that he had with him, and swung at Natsu.

 _(We're all misfits living in a world on fire)_

Effortlessly, Natsu stood there, and blocked the attack with his bare arm and knocked it back, with a push before Weiss came up from behind him, and struck the pilot with the hilt of her weapon.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

With the wind knocked out of him, the pilot fell forward, before Natsu shin kicked him in the face and upper chest, sending him flying back into the cockpit of the Paladin.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

Natsu grabbed the Paladin by the ankle and with a bit of strain, began to spin it around, building momentum.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

"He's not gonna throw it is he?" Erza questioned.

 _(You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher)_

Without responding to the pleas of the now terrified pilot, Natsu built up the momentum of his throw before releasing the Paladin's leg, and launching it through the air.

 _(Oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh)_

"Incredible, an Aura Unification truly is something to behold." Erza exclaimed as the scenery returned to normal.

 _(Sing it for the people like us, the people like us)_

"Wow…" Was all Weiss could say as both her own and Natsu's eyes returned to normal. Feeling the immense rush of joy and adrenaline from the unification.

 _(End Song…)_

"So that's what Scythe and Gajeel felt in their unifications." Natsu smiled as he and Weiss leaned in on one another.

Their joyous feeling was short lived as the ground rumbled and a feral monstrous roar erupted from the direction of Mountain Glenn.

"What was that?" Erza questioned.

"Probably the thing that produces the Grimm near the city of Vale." Weiss sighed before a third Paladin was seen rushing towards them. "Oh for the love of… Velvet, you wanna give your weapon a go?" Weiss called, having had her fill of fighting Grimm Metal plated Paladin's.

…

A/N: Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I had a blast writing it, and coming up with how Natsu and Weiss were going to be official from the Aura Unification.

Let me know what you think, and don't be afraid to be honest.

Thanks again to Guest for recommending Kelly Clarkson People Like us, and HBGamer111 for suggesting Fallout Boy Light 'em up.

If you can, keep those song ideas coming and I'll try to incorporate them into chapters later on.

Have a wonderful Summer everyone and enjoy your imagination.

F.M.D: Out.


	32. H and M: Loss and Insanity

Dragons in Remnant-31

Warning: Slight foul language

"BECAUSE THE GUARDIANS HAVE COME CALLING." Scythe shouted as his full dragon transformation took up the entire arena, forcing the students and teachers around to back up.

"Guardians." Scythe called as he prepared to take off.

"Right." All the Guardians shouted, as they, and the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, jumped on his back. Pyrrha stayed behind holding Scarlet close.

Scythe flew across the battle field, scattering the Guardians and guests from Fiore. Gajeel looked around and saw the lunch room and areas around it burning. He also spotted a familiar black haired Faunus looking for people.

"Scythe, I'm heading down there." Gajeel shouted to his leader.

"I'm coming with you Gajeel." Rogue exclaimed.

Gajeel nodded and the two jumped off Scythe's back, falling towards the ground, at high speeds. Normally what would have happened when someone hit the ground at that height, they would have died from being splattered. However, as they reached the ground, Gajeel and Rogue merged with the shadows, creating a softer than air impact before they popped out and ran for the burning buildings.

"You take that side, I'll take this side." Gajeel explained as he followed the trail where Blake went catching up to her. "Blake, hold on."

"Gajeel, where have you been?" Blake questioned as she met him halfway.

"A debriefing with Ironwood before all this chaos happened." Gajeel explained.

An Alpha Beowolf gained their attention as it roared. When they looked up, it lunged at them with intent to kill.

"Iron Dragon Katana." Gajeel shouted as his arm turned into a katana from the elbow down.

"Now that's a katana." Blake smiled as the skewered Beowolf dissipated.

The sound of someone screaming in pain and being attacked drew their attention, to a little ways further down.

They stopped to see a red haired bull Faunus wearing a suit with a red katana at his side, choking an Atlesian Soldier.

Gajeel charged at the Faunus, turning his hand into a katana once again.

"Hey dumbass, let the soldier go." Gajeel shouted swinging his arm down.

The Faunus dropped the now dead soldier after snapping his neck and quickly turned to Gajeel with his katana, blocking Gajeel's attack.

Gajeel glared at the Faunus, his eyes showing pure rage.

"You killed an innocent soldier, who most likely had a family." Gajeel growled pressing down harder on him. "I'm taking you in."

"Gajeel get away from him." Blake called out to him.

Gajeel's eyes widened then he began to recognize the face through rage filled eyes. Clearing his head, Gajeel jumped back and flipped over landing beside Blake, as his arm returned to normal.

"Adam Taurus." Gajeel growled.

Adam ignored Gajeel's angered expression, as his attention was drawn to Blake.

"Hello my beloved." Adam smiled at her.

Blake took a step back in fear. This didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel, as a vein popped onto his arm with how tightly he was clenching his fists.

"Running away again Blake?" Adam asked noticing Blake's back step.

"Hey Adam, why don't the two of us hash this out? Her past lover, against her current lover." Gajeel exclaimed stepping in front of Blake, forcing Adam to look at him.

"Hmm. As if you could match my strength. Very well then, whoever is the victor, gets to remain with Blake." Adam stated.

"Blake ain't no one's property. She gets to decide things for herself." Gajeel growled bringing out his batons. "If I win, I'm taking you in, but if you win, then you'll be free for another short amount of time."

"Fair enough." Adam growled, hating that Gajeel was telling him off about Blake's free will. "Though Blake will be mine, I can promise you that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Gajeel stated.

 _ **(Que Music… Emperor's New Clothes: Panic at the Disco)**_

Adam charged at Gajeel, drawing his katana. Gajeel charged head on, with his batons behind him.

Adam swung at Gajeel, missing as he fell to his knees sliding, along the ground of the cafeteria slamming his batons against Adam's legs, causing him to fall over.

"You're dead human." Adam shouted getting back up, swinging at Gajeel, their weapons clashing in a stalemate.

"Human? Adam I'm going to let you in on a little secret about Team KNHT." Gajeel smirked.

Gajeel kicked Adam in the stomach, sending him back, with an aching torso, and an even larger rage.

"It's comprised completely out of the Dragon Faunus Species." Gajeel smirked as scales began covering his arms and face.

Adam swung at Gajeel, swinging his sword wildly as the Iron/Shadow Dragonslayer dodged each attack effortlessly before grabbing Adam's blade in his hand.

"You'd side with the humans instead of your own kind?" Adam shouted in rage. "The way I'm doing things, is the only way we can find equality with the humans and prove our superiority."

"There's a Dragon Faunus who has started proving Faunus are equal through his actions. His name is Scythe Khan." Gajeel exclaimed kneeing Adam in the gut before upper-cutting him.

"The Khan family are weak, they think equality can be found through violent protests, without taking a single human life. Shiro Khan's youngest son is the weakest of them all, thinking he can change things without violence, he's not worthy to be called my half-brother."

"Real strength comes from within, the strength to do the right thing you damned bull." Gajeel stated. All of Team KNHT had been informed of Scythe family relations, but no one else knew, which explained Blake's shocked expression.

"Real strength, comes from being the strongest." Adam shouted as he lunged forward, trying to stab Gajeel.

Gajeel stood there, timing the attack in his mind, before jumping up in the air, as Adam lunged his sword forward, dodging the attack.

Adam looked up to see Gajeel jumped high and turned upside down before his feet were planted on one of the beams across the ceiling, and pushed off.

Gajeel plummeted down towards Adam. The bull Faunus jumped back before Gajeel made impact, creating a crater in the ground, bringing up a cloud of dirt and dust.

"You seriously think that equality will be brought upon murdering humans, creating a mass Genocide?" Gajeel questioned his voice sounding like it was coming from all around.

"That is the only way, we Faunus can prove their superior to humanity." Adam shouted as the cloud of dust covered his senses.

"Adam stop." Blake shouted.

"Shut up you dirty traitor. You left the White Fang and therefor, will be judged upon your return." Adam shouted. "I will kill everything and everyone you've ever loved."

"There really is no hope for you then Adam." Gajeel sighed before the cloud of dust was blown away by a large gust of wind.

As the cloud disappeared, Gajeel stood there, in jet black iron with silver scales framing his face and areas over his body.

"I'll have to apologize to Scythe later for what I'm gonna do." Gajeel exclaimed. "Fear my Dragonforce Adam Taurus."

Gajeel lunged at Adam faster than he had ever been and kneed him in the gut with more force than he had before.

"I will destroy you, and Blake will be mine, I will judge her fairly, and she will pay for her crimes by being my servant." Adam stated.

Gajeel's glare deepened as he didn't like what Adam had just said especially the way he said servant.

"I won't let you touch her." Gajeel shouted lunging at Adam with both fists out.

"Iron Dragon Hammer." Gajeel shouted slamming his combined fists against Adam's head.

Adam stumbled back regaining his bearings from that hit. He was pretty sure he had a concussion from that attack, but wouldn't allow himself to pass out. His gaze turned on Blake as she held her weapon at the ready.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"This could have been our day Blake, can't you see that?" Adam shouted.

"I never wanted this. I wanted equality, I wanted peace." Blake argued.

"What you want is impossible. Not even that idiot half-brother of mine can keep up the peace for long." Adam stated. "But I understand, because all I want, is you Blake."

"You shut up, and put your hands behind your head." Gajeel exclaimed as he deactivated his Dragonforce.

"And as I set out to deliver the justice, mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission, to destroy everything you've ever loved." Adam continued, ignoring Gajeel.

"You already said that dumbass." Gajeel stated walking up to him from behind.

"Blake." Yang's voice rang out.

Adam, Gajeel, and Blake turned to a broken window to see Yang looking around for her teammate.

"Starting with her." Adam stated.

As Gajeel, grabbed Adam's wrist, the bull Faunus elbowed him in the face, and gut, knocking him to the ground. Running forward, and knocking Blake over, and piercing her left lower torso with his katana, causing her to scream in pain.

Yang heard this, and turned her head towards where it came from, and saw Gajeel and Blake on the ground, both of them looking wounded.

Yang's eyes turned crimson and she charged at Adam.

Adam charged at her, drawing his katana, in a split second, Adam stopped on the ground, sheathing his katana, while Yang was still flying through the air, her right arm severed from the upper arm.

"NO." Blake shouted as Yang landed ten feet away.

Adam smirked before a blinding light hit him in the head like a ton of bricks.

"WHITE DRAGONS CLAW." Sting shouted, his eyes wide with rage, and his pupils so small you could barely see them.

Adam was sent flying towards before hitting against the wall. He looked up to see Sting, his body shaking with uncontrollable rage as tears streamed down his face with his teeth clenched so hard they could bite through Gajeel's iron scales.

"I'm going to kill you, for that you mother fucking piece of shit." Sting stated.

"Blake, we should get going, I'll grab Yang you think you can walk?" Gajeel asked knowing to steer clear of Sting when he was this pissed.

"I can walk, but barely."

"Then let me help." Rogue exclaimed appearing from the shadows.

"Where'd you come from?" Blake questioned in shock. "Who are you?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Gajeel questioned as he stopped the bleeding in his nose.

"I met up with Yang and Sting, and agreed to follow them through the shadows." Rogue explained picking up Yang, and grabbing her severed arm.

"Then let's get going. I think he broke my nose." Gajeel explained picking up Blake.

Both headed back to the main entrance to Beacon, leaving the White Dragonslayer and the leader of the White Fang splinter group to duke it out.

"That blonde woman was with you dragon?" Adam questioned as he stood up.

"You keep any description of my mate out of your filthy mouth, you asshole." Sting growled as a white light began flashing around him. "White Drive."

White dragon scales began appearing on Sting's arms, face, and chest.

"That human deserves to rot in hell like all the rest." Adam stated, stupidly insulting Yang once more.

Sting lunged at Adam, his teeth grit with a fury. As white light surrounded his fists.

 _ **(Que Music… Just to get high: Nickleback)**_

"You're dead meat Taurus." Sting exclaimed punching at him.

Adam used his katana to block each of Sting's punches, absorbing the force of them into his blade.

Sting, using his legs to the fullest, jumped to the side, then back at Adam, slamming into him with his shoulder, sending him flying into a wall.

"You're strong, and fast for a weakling." Adam mocked getting back up. "My turn."

Adam drew his katana and rushed at Sting, slicing up and down, pushing Sting back.

With a diagonal cut, Sting spit out blood. He brought his head up to reveal the muscles of his jaw had been severed, and his jaw hung loosely with several deep gashes along his face.

He put a hand to his jaw and closed it, as the flesh melded back together with a shining bright light emitting from the wounds.

"Man I am grateful to Mr. Xiao Long for helping me unlock my aura and semblance." Sting groaned cracking his neck as there wasn't so much as a scar where Adam had cut him.

Sting cocked back his fist back and slammed it into Adams face, cracking the Grimm mask he wore.

"But how, you should have been dead with your jaw removed like that." Adam stated as he stumbled back.

"My jaw wasn't removed from my body dipshit. The muscles were just severed, while the joints remained." Sting explained cracking his knuckles. "My semblance allows me to heal faster than anyone or anything as long as it's still attached to my body."

Adam glared at Sting and flipped his scabbard around, taking aim at him before firing, hitting Sting in the chest with a burn crystal.

Sting stepped back covering his wound, before he looked down, uncovering it as the wound sealed.

"The downside is I'm unable to produce an aura shield." Sting added before he took in a deep breath.

"White Dragon… HOLY BREATH."

Sting released the large substantial amount of magic energy he had built up, sending it towards Adam.

Without missing a beat, Adam blocked the attack with his sword, absorbing the energy, until it ran out.

Adam looked up just as Sting came at him hitting him, and constantly berating him with his magic enveloped fists.

"This is for Yang." Sting shouted.

Sting knocked the energy filled katana and scabbard from Adam's hands, before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying to the wall, breaking through it.

"C'mon, say something else about my mate. I dare you." Sting growled cracking his neck.

To Adam's luck he had been sent through the wall, with Blake's scabbard following close behind. He grabbed it, waiting for his opportunity.

"Nothing else to say?" String questioned stomping on Adam's back, his suit torn to shreds.

Adam pushed Sting off his back and twisted around, swinging Gambol Shroud's bladed scabbard at Sting's left leg, imbedding it deep into the flesh.

"Let me see if I got your semblance right. You can heal, but you can't regenerate missing limbs." Adam stated, raising the bladed scabbard above his head. "Good to know."

Adam swung down on Sting's leg with all his might, cutting it off at mid-femur. He used some of the energy he absorbed through his sword, and had cut both Sting's legs off with that one swing.

"AAAHHHHHHH." Sting shouted as his legs were not only cut off, but the injuries were cauterised during the non-surgical amputation.

"Looks like I was right. So long traitor." Adam smirked as he raised the weapon above his head, aiming for Sting's throat.

"DARKNESS STREAM."

A pillar of dark energy came towards Adam and pushed him back as he absorbed the attack with Gambol Shroud. Not being made of the same materials as his weapon, it started to crack, taking in so much energy.

Over by the foliage, stood a woman with white hair, wearing a pink one piece swimsuit with the front open, with a fishnet cover, while a tail sprouted from her backside.

Her arms were covered in scales and looked razor sharp, as they were tipped with claws. Bat like wings sprouted from her back as she had a large crack under her right eye, going all the way down to her cheek bone.

"You stay away from my friends." Mirajane glared, as several Grimm came up from behind her.

"Mira… look out…" Sting tried to warn.

"It's alright Sting. Apparently I can control Grimm in my Satan Soul form." Mira smiled. "Attack the redhead. Alpha protect Sting."

There were four Beowolves with a fifth being the Alpha. They followed Mira's orders and went to protect her friend.

"How the hell is this possible?" Adam questioned as he was swarmed with the four Beowolves.

"Alpha, take Sting to the others, and return to me at once." Mirajane explained.

The Alpha nodded as it picked up Sting, and held him over his shoulder with one arm, and began running towards the Beacon courtyard.

Mira found Adams weapon, and smiled as she unsheathed it.

"I think I'll keep this." Mira smiled tearing a nearby curtain to tie it to her waist like a belt through its holster loop.

Mira turned her direction back to Adam as he finished off the last of the Beowolves she had sickened on him.

"That's mine." Adam growled.

"Not anymore. Now leave or you're going to die here." Mira said charging another Darkness Stream aimed for him.

Adam knew he was no match without his weapon, and seeing how it was now in the possession of one of his half-brothers friends, he decided to retreat.

"This is not over, not by a long shot." Adam stated as he backed off. "We will meet again."

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Oh I can't wait." Mira smiled before she returned to her normal look, as the sound of gunshots at Beacon's courtyard rang. "Shit I forgot they would kill any Grimm on sight."

As she ran, the ground rumbled and a feral roar echoed through the air, signalling something devastating was coming.

…

"It's okay Scarlet sweetie, everything is going to be fine." Pyrrha exclaimed as she carried Scarlet to Scythe's dorm.

When she walked in, she found Amber sitting on Scythe's bed with her hand on Crimzon's forehead emitting a soft glow.

"Hello, who are you?" Pyrrha asked a bit hesitantly.

"My name's Amber, I'm a friend of Scythe's." Amber explained.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked, putting a now incoherent Scarlet on the bed next to Crimzon.

"I know about Scythe's magic, and about Glave and Grave. Scythe doesn't have the heart to decapitate them while in the transition process, I don't either, but I will take this burden off his shoulders, and bear the sin of it." Amber exclaimed. "Ozpin probably never told you this, but you know the stories of the Maidens?"

"The four Maidens? Yeah, I'm aware of them."

"Well, they're true. I'm the Fall Maiden."

"But aren't you supposed to use your abilities to help?" Pyrrha asked, in shock of what Amber said.

"I am helping. Scythe knows Crimzon and Scarlet would never agree to live eternally with insanity. So I'm going to end their suffering as soon as they pass on." Amber sighed.

"But, they're immune to all elements." Pyrrha exclaimed.

"To a degree. But if I overload each cell in their body with fire from my Maiden Magic, they'll turn to ash." Amber explained. "It'll be easier when they're in the transition process. I only wish Ruby and Scythe were here to say goodbye to them."

"I see. Do you have enough power for that?"

"More than enough, I even have more than enough to do this to Scythe if he ever went insane." Amber explained. "I doubt it will come to that though."

"A-Aunty Pyrrha…" Crimzon croaked.

"Shush, I'm here Crimzon I'm here." Pyrrha exclaimed rubbing the top of his head.

"G-good b-bye…" Crimzon weakly smiled before his chest rose and fell for the last time.

Pyrrha's eyes teared up as she turned away, from Scythe's son. Amber focused her magic on overloading Crimzon's cells as he began to glow an amber hue, before he turned ash white and his body dissipated into a pile of ashes. She let the tears flow as she turned to the barely breathing Scarlet.

She had prepared herself for this, she thought she had steeled herself to do this, but even now she found it hard for her to do this.

"Do… it…" Scarlet wheezed before she fell silent and still.

Amber reached out her hand to place on Scarlet's forehead, before she felt an arrow pierce her shoulder, running through it and rendering her left arm useless.

Pyrrha looked up and saw Cinder standing there with her bow and an arrow strung back, she fired another arrow at Amber. Pyrrha used her semblance to catch the arrow, too distracted to see Cinder loading another arrow into her bow and firing it at her.

The arrow pierced her chest and she fell to her knees, finding it hard to breath, as the arrow she caught continued to fly and pierce Amber's right shoulder rendering both her arms useless.

"Now, to take back what is rightfully mine." Cinder smirked holding up one of the two geist Grimm.

She turned Amber around and struck her face with it, as she began to reabsorb the Fall Maidens powers.

While this was going on, Scarlet's eyes opened, having changed their hue, to a neon violet. She slowly sat up with an eerie aura to her, as she turned her head to the barely breathing Pyrrha.

"This should be fun." Scarlet smiled tilting her head with a wicked smile on her face.

Scarlet breathed in and blew out a ball of violet fire towards Pyrrha, while using Sky Dragonslayer magic to contain it in a bubble turning that bubble of air around Pyrrha into an inferno.

Before long, Pyrrha's screams of agony died out, and the bubble exploded destroying the wall to the dorm. Pyrrha's ashes flying out the gaping hole, while her tiara landed on the ground of the destroyed form with a loud clang, with some ashes still remaining on it.

"That was fun." Scarlet smiled.

Scarlet covered her body in violet flames, incinerating the second Geist Cinder had brought to syphon Scythe's Dragonslayer magic, but seeing her power, Cinder chose to syphon Scarlet's instead. But that backfired as the flames she produced destroyed the Grimm she used to syphon the magic.

With her power restored, Cinder felt like she could take on the world. But she had to deal with the little fire starter in front of her first.

"Tell me." Scarlet started. "Is Salem looking for new recruits?"

Cinder's eyes widened when she heard that.

"How do you know about Salem?"

"Glave and Grave told me when they brought me back to life. I think it would be fun to join Salem's little crusade." Scarlet smiled.

"I think Salem would be very interested in having you around." Cinder exclaimed smiling softly.

"I can't wait." Scarlet smirked.

…

Hey everybody F.M.D here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun making it and I know some of you were begging me to save Scarlet and Crimzon, not to mention stop Pyrrha's death, but I realized that as the story progressed, my mind couldn't keep up with ways to incorporate Pyrrha into the later on chapters.

As for Scarlet, I had the thought of a tragic ending for her, and decided to make it into a later on chapter. So I hope you will be excited for the next chapter, and please review if you want, and keep sending in those song ideas, I've started up a list with how many has already been sent.

Catch you later.

F.M.D Out


	33. H and M: It All Ends Here

Dragons in Remnant-32

"BECAUSE THE GUARDIANS HAVE COME CALLING." Scythe shouted as his full dragon transformation took up the entire arena, forcing the students and teachers around to back up.

"Guardians." Scythe called as he prepared to take off.

"Right." All the Guardians shouted, as they, and the members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, jumped on his back. Pyrrha stayed behind holding Scarlet close.

Scythe flew across the battle field, scattering the Guardians and guests from Fiore. Once they were all gone, all who remained on Scythe's back was Wendy. The sound of a feral roar had echoed through the air catching their attention.

"Scythe, where to now?" Wendy questioned, putting the necessity to process Scythe's full dragon form, on the back burner. "That dragon's roar originated from Mt. Glenn."

"Everyone has their jobs, we're going into the city to help Qrow, and my mother with evacuating them to a shelter." Scythe explained as he flew to the city. "As for the dragon, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

As he approached, the sounds of people screaming were heard as they saw him. He knew this would be a problem if he landed in the city in his full dragon form, and chose to go down to his partial form, gliding back to the ground with Wendy holding onto his shoulders as he began to run, returning to his full human form.

"Where do your clothes go when you transform?" Wendy questioned, noticing he was fully clothed.

"I have no idea, as long as I don't end up naked when I revert back, I don't care." Scythe exclaimed. As he ran he saw his mom, as well as Qrow, and Ironwood, who looked like he had just survived a crash.

He saw the Griffon charging at Ironwood and glared when the trio of people saw him. Thinking the glare was towards him, Ironwood tried to reason.

"Wait Scythe, I'm not responsible for this." Ironwood stated.

Scythe continued charging, not stopping or slowing down. Ironwood flipped his gun over and held it by the barrel pointing the handle towards Scythe as a sign of peace. As Scythe passed them, he left Wendy in Glynda's arms and leapt into the air.

Ironwood followed his trajectory, realizing Scythe wasn't attacking him, he turned around and saw the Griffon coming at him, before Scythe punched it in the face. The force of the assault on the Grimm built up inside the Griffon and it exploded in a blinding blast of black dust.

"You dumbass, I know this wasn't your fault." Scythe sighed as he landed on the ground.

Ironwood hung his head in shame, putting his robotic hand to his forehead. Admonishing himself for thinking one of his friends could have turned on him like that so easily.

"It's all right James, we're all having a tough night." Qrow exclaimed.

"Some more than others." Ironwood stated. "What are you doing out here? You and Ruby should be with your kids to say goodbye."

"As much as I'd like to James, I can't. The city needs me, and my children know that I need to protect it no matter what. It doesn't matter now anyways, their final twenty four hours has ended already." Scythe sighed. Ironwood could tell it pained Scythe that he wasn't there for his children's cremation.

Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, and Wendy looked down at the ground in grief for their friend, before the sound of a large explosion drew them out of their moment of silence.

"That came from Beacon." Wendy stated.

Scythe looked towards the direction of the school, using his computer/sunglasses, he recognized which room the explosion came from.

"It came from my dorm." Scythe stated his face paling.

"You don't think…" Glynda started.

"Pyrrha was with them, Amber must have made her way to ashen Scarlet and Crimzon's bodies after they died. Cinder must have followed Pyrrha to my dorm. I don't think this is anything good." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe, the Dragon Grimm is on a collision course for Beacon Tower. Ozpins office." Ironwood stated. "I still need to get to my ship."

"Don't worry about that, Ruby should have it taken care of." Scythe exclaimed.

As if on que, the ship Roman had taken control of crashed in an empty sector of Vale.

"Well it won't be much of a walk." Qrow punned.

"Not the time, I'm going back to Beacon and I'm dealing with this now." Scythe exclaimed.

Taking a running head start, Scythe opened a portal to Ozpin's office, jumping through and arriving just in time to see the Cinder come out victorious in her fight between herself and Ozpin.

"So much for the great and powerful Ozpin." Cinder smirked.

Scythe's head shot over to the bookcase that had been placed in the office not too long ago, and he ran for it. The hand scanner was visible and after avoiding several long range attacks from Cinder, placed his hand to be identified.

"Alpha override code Dragonslayer Excalibur." Scythe stated as the machine wanted vocal confirmation.

"Alpha code accepted. Welcome Scythe Knight." The computerized voice exclaimed.

The panel disappeared and the wall opened up, revealing a guardless claymore sword, with the pommel being a ring formed from the Ouroboros dragon and three Grimm Metal coins above and beside it, each with the circumference of a soda can, and the thickness of a pill bottle lid. The rest of the armory consisted of two pistols, with a pouch of throwing knives, and eight pistol magazines visible, with one in each gun already. Scythe produced a barrier of Gem Dragon Crystals, knowing it wouldn't last for long, Scythe acted quickly.

Scythe grabbed the coin and stuck it on the center of his chest, tapping the center as if began to glow.

"You really got to love compression magic." Scythe smirked as a thin layer of Grimm Metal began spreading over his chest in an X formation and all four ends met in the center of his back. A small metal backpack formed on it, as his body became covered in armor.

From the straps of Grimm Metal, plates began to push out, and wrap around his torso, creating a form fitting chest plate, as it grew shoulder pads, that elongated to his wrists and forearms, wrapping them in armor.

Scythe took the last two remaining coins and placed them each on his boots, tapping the center, before they grew out and turned into a pair of boots and armored pants.

Scythe took his helmet and placed it on his head. The Grimm Metal armor attached itself to the helmet and a visor made itself known by covering his eyes.

"Hello Scythe, it's been a while." A womanly voice smiled.

"That is has Alpha, that it has. Sorry that I left you for so long, but I think the upgrade to your systems have been fully integrated." Scythe smirked placing the pistols in the holsters that formed on the armored pants. "How are the compression magazines?"

"Scans show that the compression magic on the magazines is stable, with each magazine holding up to fifty rounds. My scanners indicate that with the experimental Armor of the Fallen 2.0, known as Excalibur, you might experience some glitching within the system's barriers and defenses." Alpha exclaimed.

"Then we'll just have to make this battle a quick one." Scythe exclaimed as cracks on the crystal barrier began to form as he put the pouch around his waist. "You ready?"

"As always sir." Alpha stated with joy in her voice.

"Then let's do this." Scythe glared as he grabbed the Grimm Metal sword.

 _ **(Que Music… Rise: State of Mine)**_

Scythe kicked the center of the crystal and rolled out, avoiding several attacks from Cinder and her Maiden powers.

"Great, she's got Amber's Maiden powers." Scythe growled hiding behind Ozpin's desk. "It's safe to assume Amber is dead."

"You're not mad?" Alpha asked.

"Nope." Scythe said pulling out a pistol. "I'm freaking pissed."

Scythe stood up instantly and fired at Cinder, she blocked each bullet like she had Ruby fired at her when the unofficially met for the first time.

"Shit." Scythe growled as tiny bits of metal fell to the ground after they hit her hands.

"I concur Scythe." Alpha said.

Scythe jumped back and up into the darkness of the tower's shadow.

"An exploding mine can't destroy this metal, but Maiden Powers can. Just freaking perfect." Scythe growled before jumping down from the ceiling and swinging down at Cinder.

"Too slow." Cinder smirked as she dodged the attack both her eyes spewing flames.

"Sir it seems she has all Amber's powers not just half." Alpha exclaimed as Scythe hit the window as he skid to a stop.

"Alpha, I need armor enhancements." Scythe stated putting the sword on his back under his shield.

"Which ones?" Alpha questioned.

"Hercules, Hermes, Ares." Scythe stated, before the armor became charged in the legs and arms.

"If it's hand to hand combat you want, then it's what you'll get." Cinder smirked.

Scythe charged at Cinder, throwing a punch. Cinder pushed it to the side with the back of her hand, as she smirked and punched him in the exposed part of his chin.

Scythe stepped back and went down, side swiping knocking Cinder onto her back. With lightning fast speed, Scythe spun up by his hands, and flipped back onto his feet, before jumping up and slamming his elbow down on Cinder.

A large rumble emitted from outside. Scythe looked out the window he nearly shattered and saw the Dragon Grimm's eyes looking in through the window.

"Looks like my precious little pet is here." Cinder smiled as she got up. "You lose dragon boy."

"Like hell this is over." Scythe shouted, punching her in the gut.

Scythe slammed Cinder in the gut and flipped over her, using her shoulders, before landing on his feet, kneeling hard and fast to make her bend backwards painfully.

Scythe got up as Cinder fell to the floor and flipped herself over onto her hands and knees, crawling over to a wall, and picking herself up, with very loud cracks of her back.

"Didn't peg you for the wrestling type." Cinder smirked as she steadily stood her ground.

"Pegged you for the murderous type. Where's my daughter, and did you kill Pyrrha as well as Amber?" Scythe asked, kneeing Cinder in the gut.

"Hahahahahahahaha… You really are foolish if you have that much faith in your daughter." Cinder laughed evilly.

The elevator began whirling to life as someone rode up from the ground floor to the now abandoned office.

"You see Miss Niko's is dead. But not by my hands." Cinder smirked spitting a bit of blood out.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

The elevator door binged open and in walked Scarlet, wearing a leather jacket with silver spikes along the arms and shoulders over a white shirt with a pink Beowolf heart that looked like it was oozing with pink liquid. She wore a pair of yoga pants with the knees and parts of the upper legs intentionally torn as well as a belt, and a pair of fitting sky high leather boots.

"Heya pops, like the new look?" Scarlet asked, her hair tied in a braided pony tail with half of it, downwards dyed green with the other half dyed pink.

Scythe's eyes widened in horror as he recognized her immediately.

"Here, catch." Scarlet smirked, tossing him two small metal urns.

"I made these urns, for you and your brother, so your mother and I could wear your ashes around our necks, to remember you by, while the rest were spread around the Emerald Forest." Scythe exclaimed recognizing the designs. "If your brother is in this one, who's in yours?"

"Aunt Pyrrha." Scarlet smirked. "It was quite fun to kill her. Here's her tiara, not my style."

Scarlet tossed him Pyrrha's head gear and he looked in horror at the ashes and burnt flesh remaining on it, as he held it in his ever shaking hands.

"No… I didn't want this. I wanted to save you from this… no." Scythe exclaimed as he slowly fell to his knees, his entire body lighting up like a Christmas light.

"Cinder, you might want to find cover, Papa is going supernova." Scarlet smirked spreading her wings.

Cinder huddled with Scarlet under the young Dragonslayers wings, as Scythe's magic over loaded and he went off like a bomb, destroying the entire top part of the office.

…

"Everybody remain calm, everything will be fine." Wendy stated as she helped several civilians to the shelter.

The explosion from Ozpin's office resonated loudly, causing Wendy to look up and towards it as the last of the civilians entered the shelter.

"Oh no Scythe…" Wendy exclaimed.

"WENDY WATCH OUT." Glynda shouted.

Wendy turned around as an Alpha Beowolf charged and lunged at her and pinned her down. Wendy held her arms up and grabbed the Beowolf's head, keeping it shut as she didn't want to get her face bitten off.

As she kept it off, her hair began to go pink and white feather shaped scales began to form around her ankles, wrists, and shoulder blades as mini wings formed.

Upon her Dragonforce activating, the areas of the Beowolf her hands were at, began to turn white, before the purity spread across the entire Beowolf as it stopped attacking her, and backed off before sitting down, its bone thorns having turned black.

Wendy got up, and found the Beowolf sat and waited for her to give it instructions like it was a trained dog. The red markings on its body remained, as the black bone spikes became softer, and looked smoother.

"Sweet Summer." Qrow exclaimed pouring out the contents of his open flask.

"Shake." Wendy said holding out her hand.

The Alpha Beowolf shook her hand, with its front claws, being careful not to scratch her.

"Roll over."

The purified Grimm did as told and rolled over.

"Good, now guard this shelter and don't let any of the White Fang or the Grimm in. You are a Saint, natural enemy of the Grimm. The black, red, and white opposite of you." Wendy explained.

The Alpha nodded its head in understanding and stood guard as Wendy closed the shelter doors.

"Wendy, you're able to purify Grimm." Ironwood exclaimed. "You gave this beast, a soul, flesh and blood, not tar and dust."

"I guess that's my semblance. Purification." Wendy smiled.

"What do you think that explosion was from Ozpin's office?" Qrow asked.

"My best guess, Scythe." Wendy stated.

…

"No, I never wanted this for my daughter. I wanted to keep her from going insane, I wanted to keep her from becoming like Acnologia." Scythe mumbled to himself as he now knelt in the center of the decimated office.

Scarlet unwrapped her wings from around her and Cinder, finding that the entire office had been cleared, with the exception of the three fighters.

The dragon Grimm had flown off, and was circling the tower.

"Well, well, well. I must say I'm not disappointed with this show of power." Cinder smirked.

"Now papa, be a good father and tell me where the barrel of Slayer Lacrima is." Scarlet smiled as they each circled him. "It wasn't in that vault under your bed, so it's gotta be somewhere."

Scythe stopped his mumbling as he looked up at Scarlet, his eyes red from having cried. He stood up on shaky legs, and glared at her, before bitch slapping her, knocking her back a ways.

"My, my." Cinder smiled. "I never thought you'd be one to hit your own daughter."

"My daughter is dead. This person, standing in front of me, is not Scarlet." Scythe glared.

"Then I guess a new person needs a new name." Scarlet smiled looking at him. "How about Strife? Sounds like it would be a good fit for me."

"I like it." Cinder smiled. "The Mythical Goddess of Chaos."

"If you two are looking for a fight, then I'll give you one to remember." Scythe growled. "Alpha, launch Caliburn and Code Alpha-F."

"Protocols accepted sir. Launching Armor of the Fallen, code named Caliburn." Alpha stated.

The backpack on Scythe's armor detached itself and flew off down the building directly.

"Hmm, I know the lacrima weren't in there, otherwise I would have sensed their essence." Strife sighed. "Salem's going to be so disappointed I didn't bring the lacrima to her, to enhance her Grimm. Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to settle taking you out as my entry fee into her group."

…

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Ruby had caught up with everyone, minus Scythe, Pyrrha, and Wendy.

"Yang, Sting." Ruby exclaimed seeing them, Mira tending to their wounds.

"They'll be fine. I've stopped the bleeding on Yang's arm. Though I'm not as good as Wendy, when it comes to medical, but they'll pull through." Mira explained. "Scythe's brother is a real piece of work."

"His brother?" Weiss questioned.

"Adam Taurus, apparently he's Scythe's older half-brother. I doubt that's true though." Sting sighed.

"No, Adam had a similar scent to Shiro, just like Scythe does. There's not a doubt in my mind that tells me they're not family." Gajeel sighed as Minerva patched up his nose with Blake sleeping soundly right beside him, though from the look on her face, it was more of a nightmare.

"Target acquired." A little girl's synthetic voice stated.

Ruby turned around to see a floating backpack in the air in front of her face a few feet away.

"Are you Ruby Rose?" The voice asked.

"I am." Ruby said hesitantly.

"I am the Armor of the Fallen, code name Caliburn. I have been programed to find and bond with you by the orders of my creator." The synthetic voice exclaimed. "To be precise, I'm the A.I residing within the armor. Alpha."

"Who's your creator?" Natsu asked clenching his fist in anticipation of a fight.

"Miss Rose's lover, Scythe Knight Khan." Alpha explained.

"Then I accept the merging process and order you to begin." Ruby stated.

"Excellent. Just pull the primary weapon out of my cargo hold before we begin. Otherwise you might get skewered." Alpha exclaimed as the bag opened.

Ruby reached in and pulled out a guardless claymore sword with what looked like a dual function, splitting it into two katana.

Ruby stuck out her arms and the bag came apart, and remerged with Ruby, going under her cloak and hood, while attaching itself to her body. The armor was form fitting, as it covered her torso with a loin flap, once it had covered her body, it looked like a second skin, while accentuating her assets, as the helmet allowed her braid to hang out, while it looked like a bikers helmet as the tinted visor came down and covered her eyes.

"Shall I play the recorded message?" Alpha asked.

"If it's from Scythe, then yes." Ruby told the A.I.

" _Hey Ruby. If you're wearing this armor, then I'm dead, or I will be depending on the situation."_ Scythe sighed as the recording played out. _"You know the legends of the two brothers? They're real. Not myth, or folklore, or a fairy tale."_

"Scythe." Ruby said as tears came to her eyes.

" _They came to me in my dreams, after I had healed Amber, and got some much needed rest. They showed me the Fall of Beacon. They said I can change only one thing. That one thing, I had chosen to change, was the outcome of Crimzon and Scarlet being revived and going insane."_ Scythe continued. _"I'm sure farther down the road, Qrow will tell you everything about the inner circle that he, Ironwood, mom, and myself, are a part of with Ozpin."_

"What?" Ruby gasped.

" _If you receive this armor, then I want you to do me one thing. I have digitized the blueprints for both your armor and mine. I burned the originals. I know you'd be able to read them, so I leave you to decide to either delete them for good, or to keep them, make them better, and use the armor to protect Remnant, while constantly upgrading them. I know how much you love a challenge or a puzzle. I love you Ruby Rose."_

Scythe picked up a piece of paper which was a picture of her, sleeping against Scythe as they both slept under a tree. This picture had been taken by Velvet about a week after their first date, and she gave them each their own copy, as a reminder of their feelings for one another.

Ruby's face at this point was stained with tears.

"Ma'am, the fight between Scythe, Cinder and Strife is still going on, if you would like to aid him." Alpha exclaimed.

"I will." Ruby said turning around, and running towards the building Alpha directed her to.

…

"I gotta say, the armor is pretty cool, I'll have to try and fit it to my size when I get it off you." Strife smirked as she clashed weapons with Scythe.

"Sorry, but it's keyed to my DNA." Scythe growled.

 _ **(Que Music… Hero: Skillet)**_

Scythe jumped back and kneed Strife in the chin as he flipped back, landing on the edge of the building.

"That was a dirty trick." Strife growled.

"So is using the face of my dead daughter." Scythe glared.

Scythe jumped into the air, using Excalibur to block the arrows Cinder shot at him.

"If that sword is made of Grimm Metal, it should have broken, from the Maiden Magic in those arrows." Cinder growled.

"You're not the only one with Magic Cinder." Scythe growled as he breathed in.

"Etherion Dragon… ROAR."

"Get down." Strife shouted pulling Cinder to the ground just before the attack could hit.

"What the hell was that?" Cinder questioned standing up after it ended.

"Dragonslayer Magic Breath Attack. He uses a magic meant to slay dragons. Same with me." Strife explained.

"His transformations?" Cinder questioned.

"Side effects of being an Etherion Dragon, and gaining full control of a stage of power known as Dragonforce. Best I can do is sprout wings."

Scythe lunged at Cinder, kneeing her in the gut, and sending her to the other side of the platform.

"You'll pay for that." Cinder shouted.

"Bring it on." Scythe growled.

"SCYTHE." Ruby called out.

Scythe's eyes widened as he turned to Ruby. The distraction was all Cinder needed as she put her hand to his face, and repeated the process Amber did to Crimzon.

"I'm sorry." Scythe whispered, his eyes on Ruby as his body flashed an amber hue, and turned to dust, Grimm Metal Armor and all before blowing away in the wind.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Heya mom. You're looking well, guess we know what happened to that backpack that flew off of Papa's armor." Strife smiled.

Ruby fell to her knees, as she hugged herself, she saw Pyrrha's tiara on the ground as well as the two urns, and clenched over as she couldn't hold back the pain anymore.

"NO!" Ruby cried out as the Dragon Grimm came flying back and perching on the building. Everything around her started to go silver.

"What?" Cinder questioned as she and Strife were enveloped by the silver light.

After that, everything went dark.

Qrow flew up to the building, reverting to his human form when he saw Ruby was unconscious, the Caliburn armor reverted to a more transportable size, as gauntlets and boots with the sword, pistols, and the pouch of throwing knives beside her. Cinder and Strife nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry kiddo, I've got you." Qrow sighed as he picked her up with all her gear. Qrow grabbed the urns and the headgear as well before returning to the ground floor, where all the Beacon students were waiting. "I've got you speedy."

…

Ruby began to wake up, an immense headache splitting her head apart. She looked over to see her dad sleeping in a chair near her bedroom door.

"Oh, what happened?" Ruby groaned as she sat up.

"Ruby. Oh thank goodness you're alright." Tai exclaimed racing to her side after waking up to her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I… I feel like there's this large hole in my chest." Ruby stated. "What happened?"

"Your Uncle Qrow found you unconscious. He got you outta there, though; he brought you home safe." Tai explained.

"Wait, Yang, Sting, are they alright?" Ruby asked in a panic.

"Uh… they're uh… They're gonna be alright… I think they just… I think it's just gonna take some time for them to get used to things." Tai explained. "Wendy was in the city, so she wasn't able to do anything for them, in terms of putting their limbs back, not that it would matter for Sting; his were eaten by a Beowolf. But they're too strong to let this stop them."

"I see." Ruby exclaimed.

"Sniffles* I'm just glad to have my girls back at home." Tai stated.

"What happened to the school! And Vale! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?" Ruby questioned.

"Things at Vale are under control. Thanks to your friends from Fiore. Lauxus and Mirajane were the heaviest hitters when it came to clearing them out." Tai sighed. "But the school! It's, it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is… doesn't seem to be dead."

"The Dragon Grimm." Ruby gasped.

"Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's… kind of… frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

"I did what?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. I don't remember having ever used my Dragonslayer magic on it." Ruby explained. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Tai hesitated, realizing he slipped up. "Look, that's not important right now, we can talk about it later. Things are just… kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess."

Tai and Ruby turned to the door, to see Qrow standing there, with his flask in hand, and after a second, shook the empty alcohol container over his mouth.

"Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked.

"What I can't stay here?" Tai questioned.

"Tai, please…" Qrow asked.

Tai huffed before getting up, and kissing his daughter's head.

"I'm glad you're alright." Tai sighed. "I'll go make us some tea."

As he left, Qrow closed the door, and brought the chair forward, with a solemn look on his face.

"So, how you feeling?" Qrow asked.

"Um… I kind of hurt, all over." Ruby explained before putting a hand over her chest. "But especially in here."

"Listen short-stop, there's no easy way of telling you this." Qrow sighed leaning forward. "Scythe gave his life, to defeat the enemy. I'm sorry kiddo, he's gone, and so is Pyrrha."

"He… he… he's…"

"Dead? I'm afraid so Ruby." Qrow sighed.

"No… this can't be, he can't be gone, he's cheated death more times than anyone I've ever known." Ruby stated, bringing her knees up to her chest as she began to cry.

"This… was found in the pouch of throwing knives I found beside you." Qrow exclaimed standing up, and putting a small velvet felt box on the side table. "It's from Scythe. Open it when you're ready short stuff."

Qrow left, closing the door behind him, grumbling about how he wish his flask hadn't run out.

A few minutes later Ruby came out and went down the hall to her sister's room, where she found Yang and Sting in opposite beds, one with bandages wrapped around the nub of her right arm, and bandages over the nubs of his legs.

"Sting, Yang?" Ruby exclaimed.

After a moment of silence, Ruby started to walk out before Yang said her name.

"Ruby."

Ruby turned around to see her sister in tears and went to comfort her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Ruby exclaimed as she started to cry as well. "Both of you."

"But we're not." Sting stated.

Ruby stepped back and examined her sister's arm and Stings legs.

"It's all gone. The school, Penny, Pyrrha, Scythe, and…"

"Yang, Sting. Where are Weiss, Blake, Natsu, and Gajeel?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss's father… came for her. Though she looked like she would want to be anywhere other than with him. Natsu chased after her, as her father wouldn't allow him to come." Sting answered.

"What? What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here, before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and the Grimm destroying the city, before Scythe's friends from Fiore came and stopped them." Yang sighed.

"Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust, they don't even trust the Guardians anymore. So Weiss's father came back to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. Natsu of course probably stowed away on their jet." Sting continued. "They're gone."

"What about-"

"And Blake and Gajeel ran." Yang stated in anger. "Sun saw them go, after we got to the city… she just… ran!"

"But, why?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Yang stated.

"Gajeel probably went with her because they're destined to be mates. As for why she ran, it's impossible to properly say." Sting added.

"And I don't care." Yang finished.

"There has to be a reason she-"

"No there doesn't." Yang interrupted, anger and pain in her eyes. "Sometimes bad things just happen Ruby."

"So what do we do now?" Ruby questioned.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here." Yang stated, looking at her stump arm.

"Yang…" Ruby began.

"Just leave her alone. She needs her space for now Ruby. I bet you have your own mourning to do as well." Sting sighed as he laid back in his bed.

Ruby turned away and walked out the door, before turning back.

"I love you sis." Ruby stated before leaving, heading back to her room.

…

The next morning, there was snow on the ground. Ruby could be seen walking out the front door. Trying to keep it quiet. There waiting for here, were Jaune, with Pyrrha's sash around his waist, Nora, and Ren. Ruby stood before them, wearing her Caliburn armor.

"Hey." Jaune smiled softly.

"Hey Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby exclaimed.

"I know, but it's the only lead we have." Jaune stated.

"And you're sure you wanna come along?" Ruby questioned.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren exclaimed.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora smiled.

"Then let's get started."

As the group of four began walking down the path, they were unaware of the old drunkard following them, and of the journey full of surprised that lay ahead.

…

"Wake up Scythe. WAKE UP."

Scythe's eyes snapped open as he sat up at lightning fast speeds, his armor now back to their three coin form, sitting on his chest.

"What… where am I?" Scythe questioned looking around, finding Wilhelm and Jacob a fair distance from him, with Jacob sitting on a rock cross legged, with Wilhelm leaning against a tree.

"Well done my boy good show. You unintentionally changed not one, not two, but three things during the Fall of Beacon." Jacob smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Scythe questioned.

"The first thing you changed was where Miss Nikos was going to die, and by who's hand. The second was changing how many people would retreat to Salem's palace. The third, was being the number of people to die at the hands of Magic." Wilhelm explained. "Now, there is a chance for you to return to Remnant, with all your magic intact, with your suit of armor and weaponry, as well as maybe gaining a few millennia worth of fighting experience here."

"We're going to train you, you've already unlocked the gift that I left with your ancestor, now you just need to learn to control it." Jacob smiled.

"What do you mean?" Scythe asked.

"Interdimensional portals. That is the gift my brother left with your ancestor. Your father and grandfather and grate-grandfather all unlocked a small part of it, as their semblance. You did as well, until you devoured flames from Amber's magic, and opened a portal not once, but twice to Fiore." Wilhelm explained.

"Now, for training, it's simple. Have you ever heard of the game DOOM?" Jacob questioned.

"Yeah, I played it and beat it, took me a full day to play through the entire game."

"Well, we enjoyed watching that game being played through the eyes of our prophets down in Remnant. So we thought…"

"We'd put you through our version of DOOM, but with a bit of a Grimm twist. You'll still be facing Zombies, and demons, and all those hell spawns, but they're going to look a little more like Grimm." Wilhelm smiled as they started to fade in and out of vision. "The armor and weapons will be yours, but you're going to have to collect them like you would in the game."

"Oh and one more thing Scythe. If you die in the test, there's no reloading from the check point." Jacob smiled as they disappeared.

"I'm so screwed." Scythe groaned.

…

A/N: Hey everyone F.M.D here, with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked how I incorporated a bit of Red~vs~Blue into the chapter.

It's 1:45 AM where I am right now so I'm going to hit the hay. Please tell me how you liked this chapter and what you think I could add for future chapters.

As for more Dragons in Remnant, I'm going to be taking a break from that and starting on Dragons in Remnant Chibi. Hope you enjoy.

F.M.D: Signing out.


	34. New Challenges and New Adventures

Dragons in Remnant-33

The night sky was red, as the reflection of the broken moon shined off a pool of tar. A thin bony clawed arm reached out of the tar, slamming onto the dry ground surrounding it, as the other claw came out, and the Alpha Beowolf pulled itself from the pit of its birth.

Upon higher ground, stood a mighty castle, that overlooked the entire birthing land of Grimm.

Within the window of one level, one could see Emerald and Mercury looking out in shock and horror at what they were seeing.

A snapping of fingers drew them back to the attention of what was going on within the castle.

Surrounding the table was an elderly looking man, wearing a high collar jacket and fingerless gloves, with a button up vest and yellow shirt underneath, as he was looking at his scroll.

Beside him, sat a big burly man with a brown shirt, and a grey vest on above it.

And across from him, was Cinder, wearing a red dress that covered her left arm, her hair shortened as the bangs covered up the scar on the left side of her face. Mercury and Emerald came by standing next to Cinder, Emerald pushing Mercury over so she could be the one to stand next to her.

"Yes, yes please keep your… posse… in check." The older looking man exclaimed.

Mercury growled and tried to step forward at the man, only for Emerald to stop him.

"You hear that? Silence. I have half the mind to thank the little girl that bested you." The man taunted Cinder.

Cinder tried to speak, only for her to feel pain in her throat. She ushered Emerald over, and whispered her message for her.

"Pathetic. Why did you even-"

Before the man could finish, the doors unlocked and in walked an ash white skinned woman with white hair and black robes.

Those surrounding the table stood up as Salem came through the room and to her seat.

"Watts…" Salem began facing the many candles behind her throne.

The man who was speaking took attention and addressed her.

"Do you find such malignance necessary?" Salem questioned before looking around. "Where's Tyrian and Strife?"

"Sorry we're late." Strife smiled as the two in question walked in. "We had to… take care of something."

Strife didn't say this with a blush, she said this with enthusiasm, causing Tyrian to blush.

"Please take your seats you two." Salem sighed. "You were saying Arthur?"

"I apologize ma'am." Arthur exclaimed as the rest sat down. "I'm not particularly fond of failure."

"What failure? Cinder brought down Beacon, and she killed my old man, the second one is impossible in on itself, but she did it. Bring out the Champaign, victory drinks for everyone." Strife smirked putting her feet up on the table, sitting between Cinder and Tyrian.

"Silence Strife." Emerald stated firmly.

"No, she's right. I see no reason for Arthur's cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, brought back a powerful new allay, and most importantly… Killed Dear Ozpin." Salem smiled.

"Uncle Oz wasn't very bright was he?" Strife smiled chewing on a piece of jerky.

"So I'm curious. To what failures, are you referring?"

"Well… the girl with the silver eyes." Arthur stated.

"Yes." The big man added. "We've dealt with her kind before… How is it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power it should have been effortless." Arthur sighed.

"My mother is no damsel in distress." Strife exclaimed, her voice getting serious. "She has had training from someone who was born here, and grew up in another dimension. She is an Etherion Dragonslayer, plus four elements of Godslayer sorceress, and has had the elite military training of both Atlas and Fiore. What Cinder is capable of now, is child's play to her abilities. Especially now that she's immortal and can rely on her partial transformation. The same went for my father, the only reason Cinder was able to kill him, was because she caught him off guard, something that rarely happens, and I mean albino rhino rare of a situation."

"That may be so, but even with her newfound strength, it brings on a crippling weakness. Which is why Cinder, you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment." Salem explained. "Strife, how is your magic in helping her?"

"Well, my healing magic is limited, due to a lack of training, I've been trying to make up for that by using herbs and other medicines I've learned from my grandfather Taiyang. They've been working, but her body seems to be rejecting the herbs and other such things now. My magic hardly effects, her injuries anymore."

"What I question, is how you came out of that event unscathed?" The big man, Hazel, questioned.

"Unscathed?" Strife asked.

Strife stood up and took her leather jacket off, revealing the virgin killer spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing and turned her back to them to show the scars on her shoulder blades and down to her lower back, as it looked like it had just finished healing.

"I am a dragon without wings now. I used my wings to shield Cinder from my mother's attack, but this is the price I paid." Strife stated angrily. "A dragon's honor diminishes when their wings are either taken or destroyed, their pride takes a serious blow. Do you know, how humiliating it is for these scars to remain of what I once took pride in?"

"Enough Strife, I understand you feel betrayed by the very woman who was to protect you. But not to worry, you will have your revenge." Salem exclaimed showing pity for the girl.

"You bet I will." Strife stated, putting her jacket back on and sitting down once again.

"Doctor Watts. You are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Salem continued.

"Very good." Arthur Watts exclaimed.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden. Bring Strife along with you. She's rested up enough."

"Gladly." Tyrian smirked insanely.

"And Hazel… I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. With Sienna back in charge, because of Shiro's grief, she should be easy to talk to." Salem explained. "Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure Sienna Khan feels the same, no matter how difficult that may be."

"As you wish." Hazel stated nodding his head a bit.

Cinder raised her finger to Emerald, signalling for her to come closer.

"Oh." Emerald exclaimed before coming down to listen.

It was a few seconds of silence as Cinder strained to speak with her damaged vocal cords, before she finished and Emerald stood back up.

"Speak child." Salem exclaimed.

"She wants to know… what about the girl?" Emerald asked, speaking Cinders question.

"What about her? Seems to me like this is Cinder and Strife's problem not ours." Arthur scoffed before Cinder slammed her fist down on the table, and Strife stood up in a huff, her fists igniting with violet flames.

"That's enough." Salem exclaimed raising her hand. "Tyrian?"

"Yes my lady?" Tyrian asked.

"Spring can wait." Salem stated. "Strife will go after the Spring Maiden, while you go after the silver eyed girl."

Tyrian had begun to clap insanely, and laughed as well.

"And bring her to me."

Tyrians smile vanished, as he hated bringing his victims back alive. But if it was what  
Salem wanted, he would have no questions about it.

"Wait what about me? I thought you said I could have a go at her?" Strife questioned in anger.

"Oh you will, both you and Cinder will have your chance for revenge." Salem smirked.

"Very well. I'll be patient." Strife scoffed.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen… and Haven will be next."

As they all stood to leave, Tyrian looked at Cinder, gaining her attention.

"Eye for an eye…" Tyrian spoke before he and Strife began laughing insanely.

…

"Gah…"

It was early morning, a young brown haired boy with freckles had just woken up from a nightmare, in his aunt's barn.

He got up and opened the door, taking the ladder down to the floor as he went out to wash his face at the pump and begin his morning routine.

He looked out into the morning sun with a smile on his face, and a solemn look in his eye.

As he went about his morning, he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. He kept thinking about what it would be like to venture out into the open world.

…

Meanwhile, in the open forest, all was calm and peaceful, as Ren and Nora were walking down the path.

"I'm just saying, there's more members of JNPR in the team than RWBY. It just makes sense to go with THAT one." Nora exclaimed.

"But Junior isn't a color." Ren stated.

"Ugh, how can I be more CLEAR?" Nora asked as she stopped and Ren turned to look at her. The letters JNRR appeared over Nora's hand in white. "One… Two… Three! That's more, than one."

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective." Ren stated, raising his hand as the four white letters RNJR appeared over it. "Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Ren asked.

"Guys-" Jaune stated. "We need to focus."

Both JNRR and RNJR disappeared and both Ren and Nora came to his side.

"Also JNRR is WAY cooler." Jaune exclaimed.

"EXACTLY." Nora smirked.

"Uh…" Ren sighed before the ground began to rumble.

Jaune looked at the ground and saw the rocks and pebbles shake with another rumble.

"It's here." Jaune said.

Out of the trees, Ruby came flying dressed in her armor without the helmet, just a pair of military tactical goggles, and her signature cloak and hood around her neck like a capped scarf.

She fired Crescent Rose in the direction she came from, and out of the trees, followed a Geist possessing several boulders.

Ruby began screaming as they both started falling from the Cliffside.

"Bad… Landing… Strategy…" Ruby shouted as she landed on each branch.

"Miss Rose, I told you, to dive head first after firing, but you didn't listen as always." Alpha exclaimed appearing on her shoulder as a purple hologram on a pair of rollerblades.

"Shut it Alpha, not the time for a landing strategy lecture." Ruby shouted as she jumped from the tree, right before the Geist knocked it over.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Ren, Jaune and Nora were kneeling down ducking from a swing.

"Let's get that thing off her." Jaune exclaimed.

Ren began ninja jumping up the tree trunks and higher into the trees, landing on an invisible branch.

"Don't forget me." Nora smiled before she used her grenade launcher to join Ren on the branch.

 _ **(Que Music… Fight Song: Rachel Platten)**_

Ruby went flying through the air, as she fired off at the Geist, screaming out that some help would be nice.

Ren jumped from one tree to the next as Nora fired her grenade launcher at it, gaining its attention, while he used his weapons to gain its attention from another direction.

The Geist swung at Ren, who dodged the attacks by jumping from tree to tree, before running up its arm and jumping in the air, before coming down like a top with blades.

The Geist covered its mask to keep Ren from slicing it. Ren came down and sliced the top of the boulder it inhabited, before jumping back to the ground, and landing beside Jaune.

"We gotta get in closer." Jaune exclaimed.

"My blades don't hurt him." Ren stated.

As the Geist raised its arm to swing down at them, Ruby loaded a lightning dust magazine into Crescent Rose.

"Miss Rose, if I may suggest, why not use your Dragonslayer magic?" Alpha inquired.

"I'm not using it, we're not talking about this again Alpha." Ruby shouted as she flew in front of the Geist and fired a round of lightning dust at the boulder.

The Geist slammed its arm into the ground, and sent a shockwave that sent everyone flying through the air farther back into the forest. Jaune flew back and landed on a boulder, hitting his family jewels, HARD.

"You'll be FINE without a weapon… You're the STRATEGIST…" Jaune said sarcastically.

"THAT'S IT." Nora shouted before she went running for the Geist.

Nora transformed her grenade launcher into its war hammer form, and leapt into the air, as she caught it, swinging it at the Geist who swung its stone arm, as it made impact with Nora's attack.

The impact of her attack send the arm off the Grimm as it was now down one defence.

"If I may, suggest something." Alpha exclaimed.

"I'm all ears Alpha." Jaune exclaimed standing next to Ruby.

"Take out its limbs, then go for it once it leaves its stone body." Alpha exclaimed. "Here's how you should do it."

The geist Grimm exposed its arm and attached a new limb of a dead tree.

"Everyone got the plan?" Jaune asked as Alpha finished. They all nodded and went to their positions. "Ready to try out the new upgrade?" Jaune asked turning to Nora, who only smirked with a nod.

Ruby went to take a running start as Nora charged up her weapons head, with pink Demonslayer electricity. "READY." Nora shouted after a minute of charging up.

Ruby came flying through the air, grabbing Nora as she used the recoil of Crescent Rose to go faster, creating a pink, red, and silver drill head as they went for the Geist.

The Geist tried blocking, but Nora and Ruby smashed through the barrier of its limbs. With one swing, Nora smashed all its limbs off, sending the pieces of it flying everywhere.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"We did it." Ren exclaimed.

The Geist Grimm left the boulder, and began flying off, in search of a new body to possess.

Ruby took aim without even looking and fired, a Grimm Metal bullet, piercing its head from behind and killing it instantly.

"Another victory for Team JNRR." Jaune smiled after catching his breath. "Alright y'know okay… Ren I think you're onto something… it… it… it's just not sounding great anymore."

After about traveling for ten minutes, Team RNJR made it to a small village where their chieftain was waiting at the village entrance. He was dressed in a red robe, with a jade necklace, and jade beads hanging from a jade belt-buckle with a golden chain tied around the black sash of the robe.

"We truly can't thank you enough." He said shaking Ruby's hand.

"Just doing our job sir." Ruby smiled doing a two fingered salute.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The chieftain said.

"Well we are on our way to Mistral… you could always come along with us if you don't feel safe!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Heh… I take it you're not from these parts… Anima is a large continent… I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral, even with several members of the Guardians watching over us." The chieftain smiled. "I mean no offence mind you. Though it may be safer in the kingdoms, we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren said before all four of them bowed.

A few minutes later, the four of them walked into a blacksmiths shop, where an Ox Faunus placed a new chest plate on the counter.

"There you go son! It's gonna be lighter than you're used to, that Grimm Metal formula is really something else." The Ox-man blacksmith stated.

"You burned the formula I gave you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I'm a Faunus of my word. Let me just go get the rest of the stuff you had me upgrade." He smiled leaving. "Give the chest plate a go."

"Wow… uh… I don't know what to say." Jaune exclaimed.

"You don't have to say anything, just put it on." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you." Jaune stated. "I know it was a risk, giving him the formula to the Grimm Metal, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Jaune smiled removing his old chest plate. "Guess I was gonna grow out of my old one eventually."

"A sign of progress." Ren smiled.

"Yeah, progress." Jaune stated turning around.

Ruby stood at attention and began snickering at what she saw.

"What, what is it?" Jaune questioned.

"What is THAT?" Ruby asked pointing to his sweater.

"What my hoodie? I've always had this." Jaune stated.

Ruby couldn't stop snickering at the bunny on the front.

"IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY ON IT." Ruby smiled, her eyes nearly crossing as she kept laughing.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?" Jaune defended.

"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?!" Ruby questioned as she laughed.

"Yeah, fifty." Jaune stated.

Ruby began laughing harder as her head seemed to swell up like a giant bobble heads. Jaune sulked as comical tears began to form in his eyes as Ruby kept laughing.

With everything looking back to normal, minus Ruby laughing until she fell on her back, Ren and Nora looked at her with a small smile.

"Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren smiled as Ruby continued to snicker.

"Exactly, Ruby still sleeps with her Zwei doll." Alpha said appearing on Ruby's stomach as she was still on the ground.

"Alpha that was private." Ruby shouted as she shot straight up.

"Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon." The blacksmith exclaimed coming back, and putting Jaune's weapon on the counter. "Made all the modifications you asked for." He stated before Jaune's sheath unfolded into the shield. "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?"

On the shield, Pyrrha's headband had been converted to fit perfectly on the shield under the double arcs in the center, and around the edges.

"From a friend." Jaune sighed.

Later on, Ruby, Ren, and Nora were waiting outside. Jaune came out and pulled out his sword, and unfolded the shield while dressed up in the new white and gold painted Grimm Metal chest plate, looking more mature as a Huntsman.

"He cleans up alright, don't ya think?" The blacksmith asked coming out.

"He certainly does." Ren smiled as Jaune came towards his teammates.

"I still think a grenade launcher would have REALLY brought the look together." Nora exclaimed.

"Nothing's going to stop team RNJR now!" Ruby cheered.

"Team JNRR." Nora tried correcting.

"Still not a color." Ren sighed.

"It doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're together." Jaune exclaimed.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." The blacksmith asked.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby stated.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!" Nora exclaimed pumping her fists in the air.

"We've heard the next village over, has a working airship." Ren added.

"Mmm… Now way to know for sure… Scroll signals were bad enough out here when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while." The blacksmith stated stroking his beard.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Not even Alpha's advanced A.I system can tell us." Ruby exclaimed as they left.

"Hm…" The blacksmith grunted before heading back inside.

"Food?" Jaune asked.

"Check…" Nora stated.

"Water?" Jaune questioned.

"Check." Nora responded again.

"How 'bout ammo?" Jaune questioned.

"Locked and loaded, thank you Schnee Dust Company and Scythe's Grimm Metal formula." Nora smirked.

"Got the map?" Jaune asked as Ruby was looking a little down.

"Uh… Ren's got it!"

"No I don't! You have it."

"Wait… What?" Nora questioned.

"Guys please tell me you're joking." Jaune exclaimed.

Nora began nervously laughing.

"Guys!" Jaune said not amused. "Guys? Guys…"

"Nope." Nora exclaimed.

"Relax everyone, I've got a map within my internal systems." Alpha exclaimed.

…

Farther away, up near the north. Weiss was staring out her window as the airships flew by, dressed in her Guardians uniform, refusing her father's wishes to dress in her Schnee Heiress wardrobe. Though the color scheme of her uniform was changed to match her old clothes from before becoming a guardian.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Weiss asked.

An average build man stepped in as she looked to the door. He was of average, height, wore a normal butler's attire minus the suit jacket, and had a cul-de-sac on his head.

"Pardon the interruption Ms. Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you, Klein." Weiss sighed.

A little bit later, Weiss got up from her seat and went through the door, with Klein following her.

…Meanwhile…

Scythe opened his eyes, as the lid of a stone coffin, was removed, allowing him to breathe and see around him, he looked down at his arms and pulled at the shackles around his wrists, before looking up, hearing the sound of something gruesome snarling at him.

Scythe gasped when he saw humanoid Beowolves, four of them in the same room as him.

He pulled with all his might with his right arm, smashing his hand against the head of the Possessed-Beowolf as he freed it from the shackles, knocking its head in a different direction before grabbing its head, with his thumb in its right eye.

The Possessed-Beowolf tried biting at his hand, before he slammed it against the edge of his coffin. After doing so, he pulled his left arm free of the shackle and jumped down from the coffin, finding one of his pistols, he grabbed it off the ground and raised it, aiming for the head of the other three Possessed-Beowolves.

He fired and the bullet went through their skulls, killing them instantly. Their bodies fell to the ground as they started to evaporate slowly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Scythe questioned looking at his body.

His old scars from years of battle and ranch work injuries had been wiped clean from his body, even the burn on his forehead.

"The exit, there it is." Scythe stated as he saw the control panel.

He pressed a few keys on the hollow-screen and a hologram started up, with four people bowing at the stone coffin he had just left, and one woman, who had a long robe and a weird spider like hair style walking around the coffin, examining it in a scientific manner. After the hologram ended, the door opened up, revealing an, alter where his Guardians uniform, his helmet, and his Excalibur armor, in its three coins state, were in a sort of stone mold.

"Why does this all seem familiar?" Scythe questioned putting his uniform on.

When he grabbed his helmet, everything from the start of the Fall of Beacon, to his encounter with Wilhelm and Jacob came flooding back to him. When the flashing memories ended, he found himself wearing his Excalibur armor fully enclosed in it and all.

"Alpha you there?" Scythe asked as the visor went down.

"For you sir, always." Alpha exclaimed.

"Did Caliburn get to Ruby?" Scythe questioned as he began walking through the halls.

"It did sir, and she has integrated it within her systems." Alpha exclaimed. "My younger sister has accepted her as her partner within the armor."

"Good. Now time to pass this test that Wilhelm and Jacob have put me on. If I beat DOOM, to the very end, I'll be able to return to Remnant." Scythe exclaimed as he held his pistol at the ready, as he rounded each corner.

"I'm detecting little to no magical energy within you sir." Alpha exclaimed.

"What? Well that's just great, I gotta get through this without any of my magic, or my semblance." Scythe groaned as be reached a corpse with his shield. "The things I do to get back to my loved ones."

"Sir, I'm detecting an unsafe level of demonic presence up ahead." Alpha explained. "There's an incoming call sir."

"Put it through." Scythe glared. "Who the hell is this?"

"Welcome, I'm Doctor Samuel Hayden, I'm the head of this facility." A voice said sounding like Arthur Watts.

"Yeah cut the crap, what's going on here?" Scythe asked tearing his shield from the hands of the dead man.

"What's going on is a demonic invasion at a threat level I cannot handle alone. I think we can work together, and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both."

"Alpha end transmission." Scythe growled charging through the halls.

"Transmission ended sir." Alpha exclaimed.

Scythe threw his shield at the nearest Possessed-Beowolf and glory killed it, after catching his shields rebound, by tearing off its arm, and using it to decapitate the demonic worker.

Scythe ran through the halls and skewered the next on he came across, by punching right through its torso, not even bothering to give it a second glance.

When he came across the third Possessed-Beowolf he, roundhouse kicked it, and in that kick, knocked its head off, and used his shield to decapitate the fourth Possessed-Beowolf as he threw it.

Scythe continued this bloody onslaught of Demonic Grimm until he got to the doorway, leading to what he knew was the first GoreNest, but assuming the two brothers were behind the Grimmified Demons, it would be a GrimmNest.

"Let's see what's behind door number one." Scythe growled as he drove his hands between the door and, the floor, using his natural inhuman strength to pull it open.

"Scythe, be careful, by my estimates, there's probably at least fifty Demon-Grimm guarding the GrimmNest." Alpha exclaimed.

"That makes this all the sweeter." Scythe smirked before forcing the door to stay open.

After walking under it, he pulled it down, forcing it to close completely, while cutting the corpse that had kept it open, in half, causing the locks to engage, and to lock him from the way he came.

"No going back now." Alpha exclaimed as she scanned the door. "The locks are completely sealed off from any external hacking. We're trapped in here."

"Good. Now let's get down to business." Scythe growled cracking his knuckles as the first Imp-Geist came running from the doorway on the left side.

Once it spotted him, it ran to tear his flesh apart, and feast upon it.

Scythe grabbed it by the head and slammed it against his knee, killing it instantly.

"I'm done playing around." Scythe growled, his tiger stripes, and whisker markings glowing slightly under his armor and helmet, giving the armor the same tiger stripes along the arms, legs, neck, and torso.

Scythe stepped into the GrimmNest and cracked his neck and several of his bones, before taking his shield and tapping it against the nearest piece of metal, gaining the attention of the rest of the Demon-Grimm.

"I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy." Scythe stated throwing his shield at the GrimmNest itself, the force of the throw cutting it clean in half, it rebounded off of one of the pillars, and went back to Scythe just as the entire room became filled with even more Demon-Grimm. "I need to kill something." He exclaimed catching his shield. Surprisingly, he still maintained his claws, finding this out as they protruded through the slits on the gauntlets he intentionally designed for them. "I'm the best there is at what I do." Scythe snarled as the entire nest of Demon-Grimm came charging at him. "But what I do, ain't very nice."

…

Ruby woke up with a start, as she thought she heard the sound of Scythe's voice from afar.

She had fallen asleep looking at the picture she had of both her and Scythe during their nap under the shade of a tree, the same one that Velvet gave each of them a copy of, as well as it being the one Scythe showed in his last message to her.

Ruby looked around to find Jaune, Nora, and Ren sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags. Ruby got up and reached into the compression magic pouch, pulling out a small ring box, and opened it, not surprised anymore at what she saw in it.

Inside the box, sat a silver engagement ring. All along the ring part are small rubies, shaped like hearts, the main gem on top is a ruby shaped like a rose bud, with flower petal shaped sapphires around it.

Every night since getting the box from her uncle, she has looked at the engagement ring, and every time she's looked at it, she's thought about the future she could have had with Scythe.

"Oh Scythe… I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe." Ruby cried.

She had held back her emotions for so long, she had even quit using her magic and just relied on her semblance and armor. This was the first time since she woke up in her bed on Patch, after her Uncle Qrow brought her home that she has really let herself cry, and really let her true emotions show.

In all three sleeping bags, Ren, Jaune, and Nora were looking at one another, with looks of sympathy, that they all knew who was in need of them. They got out of their sleeping bags and went to sit around Ruby, each one wrapping their arms around her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"Ruby, we're all suffering from the loss of Scythe, he was a good friend." Ren stated.

"He was a good, partner, for you and for us, he was always watching out backs, and helping us stay safe." Nora smiled.

"He was a good leader, always pushing us to our limits, but always encouraging us to move forward from our mistakes, and do the best we could." Jaune sighed.

"You don't have to go through this alone. Even though it hurts, we will always be here with you. We will make Cinder pay, and we will help you bring Scarlet back." Ren finished.

"So please, if you ever need our strength, don't hesitate to ask. We'll always be here for you, no matter what." Nora stated, hugging a little tighter.

Ruby kept crying, but then also began hugging them back, she even spread her wings to bring them closer.

"Thanks guys… I'm-hic-I'm so lucky to have f-friends like you…" Ruby stammered as she was still choked up crying.

"Now, it's starting to get bright out so let's get an early start on moving out." Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Ruby smiled as she brought herself back together.

…

Scythe stood there panting, standing in the middle of the chamber, surrounded by the disintegrating bodies of the Possessed-Beowolves, and Imp-Geist, covered in their blood.

"Alpha, bring up image 'Under the Tree' and put it on screen." Scythe exclaimed grabbing his shield and putting it on his back.

Wordlessly, Alpha brought up the image of Scythe and Ruby sleeping under the shade of a tree, leaning against each other. The same picture he had shown in the recording he made and put in the Caliburn armor, when he went to get Qrow what he thought would help him.

"Hold on Ruby. I'm coming home." Scythe exclaimed, walking to the elevator, stepping through all the dissolving dead bodies.

With the threat level neutralized, Scythe entered the elevator taking it up to the next level.

"I'm willing to take full responsibility for the horrific events over the last twenty four hours, but you must understand, our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind." Hayden explained talking through the elevators communicators.

"Betterment of mankind? People are dead because of this research project of yours." Scythe stated after looking down to see an uninfected corpse leaning against the elevator.

"Everything has clearly gotten out of hand now yes." Hayden sighed, having no argument to Scythe's words as Scythe cracked his knuckled. "But it was worth the risk I assure you."

Scythe had heard enough and punched the console, terminating the transmission.

After he had punched the console, everything went black, and he was met face to face with Wilhelm and Jacob.

"I see you've enjoyed our version of DOOM so far." Wilhelm smiled.

"Who was that woman in the hologram, the one walking around my coffin?" Scythe asked.

"That was Salem, we thought it would be interesting to use her as Olivia while using her follower Arthur Watts as Doctor Hayden." Jacob explained.

"Why don't I have any of my magic or semblance?" Scythe questioned. "I thought this training was to help me control it."

"We just don't want it to be too easy for you to run through the simulation. So you're going to earn them back, with each Argent Energy Shard." Wilhelm sighed.

"As for your semblance, you already know how to control it. This training is to help condition your body to be able to handle it. I'm sure opening a portal to another dimension was a strain on your system." Jacob exclaimed.

Thinking back to the start of the Fall of Beacon, realized he did feel pain in his body, but was too hyped up on adrenaline to notice.

"Now, we shouldn't keep you from your training. Have fun, the next time you see us, will be at the end of your training." Wilhelm smiled.

Everything went dark again, before Scythe found himself looking out into the mass wasteland of the planet Mars.

"Guess I don't have much choice." Scythe glared keeping his pistol at the ready.

…

"So, Mistral sounds like it would be a big place to be." Ruby exclaimed as she and the rest began walking down the path.

"It is, but Haven needs help, so we're going there, as people with experience in the fall of a world changing academy, it is our duty to help them." Ren exclaimed.

As the team continued down the road, and to the next town, they were unaware of the two figures overhead watching over them.

Qrow sat on a ledge as he watched his niece and her friends traveling down the road. Standing beside him, was a tall muscular spikey haired blonde man with a lightning bolt scar on his right eye.

"Well Lauxus, you think they're doing alright?" Qrow asked taking a swig from his flask.

"I'd say they're faring better than we thought they would. When do you think Ozpin's gonna make his appearance?" Lauxus asked.

"Hard to say, sometimes he reincarnates into a newborn, sometimes he reincarnates into a teen, or so he says." Qrow exclaimed. "Why'd you and Mirajane choose not to return to Fiore with the others Scythe brought over for the fight?" He asked curiously.

"We've been traveling together for nearly three months, and you're just asking now?" Lauxus inquired.

"Eh, never really was an important topic for me." Qrow chuckled.

"I chose to stay because Scythe was like a brother to me. So I prayed a promise to him that I would look after Ruby, and as many of his friends and teammates that I could." Lauxus smiled. "With, Natsu chasing the Snow Princess to Atlas, and Gajeel chaperoning the Faunus girl to wherever she's going, that leaves Wendy and Romeo with Sting, Yang, to be looked over by Taiyang and Mirajane on Patch."

"Speaking of Snow Princesses, I heard there was someone in Fiore who tried killing Scythe no matter what he did. Is that true?" Qrow questioned. "What was his reaction when he was told Scythe had died, or do you not know?"

"Grey's sense of justice is clouded, ever since he fought his father in the battle of Tartarus." Lauxus sighed. "He actually had the nerve to call for a celebration when he heard Scythe had died. Or so Loki tells me."

"Well, I think it's about time we started tailing them again." Qrow smiled standing up and taking a swig of whisky. "You sure you don't wanna ride on my weapon? It'd be easy to carry you if you turned into lightning."

"Thanks, but I still have my pride as a Dragonslayer. Mr. Demonslayer."

"Heh, yeah I'm still getting used to having these new powers Scythe gave me."

"What element are you again?" Lauxus questioned.

"Poison. Scythe gave me the lacrima and told me it would help me. So any damage done to my liver has been reversed and I don't have to worry about liver failure." Qrow smiled.

"Well let's get going before those kids get too far to track." Lauxus smirked.

"This is going to be one interesting adventure indeed."


	35. New Chances and New Hope

Dragons in Remnant-34

Scythe walked out to the barren wasteland of Mars's surface. He looked around and found his only option in terms of a path was to go down.

"This is gonna hurt some." Scythe exclaimed.

"Shock absorption at 75%." Alpha stated before Scythe jumped down, landing on the ground.

Once he was down, he began trekking his way through the terrain, and turning every now and then to his sides, to see if the enemy was coming from any of his blind spots.

"Keep moving, in this environment, standing still is death." Scythe exclaimed, remembering what the game actually said.

"Scythe, I'm detecting a large horde of Demon-Grimm out a ways." Alpha stated.

"Well, this is the only path we can take, so I guess we've got no choice but to fight." Scythe sighed.

Up in the corner of the visor's screen, Scythe had the digital copy his photo of him and Ruby pinned to where he could see it, but it wouldn't obscure his vision.

"Scythe, do you really think the Brothers Grimm will keep their word?" Alpha questioned as they neared the source of the large Demonic-Grimm Energy.

"I'm not sure, but if they don't I'll do whatever it takes to get back to Ruby, even if I have to ask the help of Fiore's deities." Scythe exclaimed hiding behind a corner ledge.

"I'm picking up another armors energy, it's active, and it's farther towards the facility." Alpha exclaimed. "It's the same wave length as the original Armor of the Fallen."

"No way. How can that be possible? Wilhelm and Jacob said I was the first and only to unlock Jacob's gift fully."

"You weren't, your grandfather, my creator, had also unlocked the gift, but unknowingly." Alpha stated appearing on Scythe's shoulder, only looking much different.

"Uh, Alpha, why do you look like that?" Scythe questioned.

"Like what?" Alpha asked.

"You look, and sound, like Ruby, only six years older, and your chest is… well… how do I say this without sounding like a perv?"

"Bigger than Miss Xiao Long's?" Alpha asked.

"Not to mention you look like you're wearing the Caliburn armor without Ruby's helmet, cloak and hood, just the body suit with no weapons." Scythe stated blushing a bit.

"I thought that taking this form might help motivate you to return to her, while also taking the form of what I predict Ruby's future figure will look like at the rate her entire bodies growth spurts were progressing." Alpha explained.

"I appreciate it, but…" Scythe's request was cut short as and Imp-Geist came out of nowhere, and threw a ball of black fire at him. "Crap." Scythe stated, rolling to the side avoiding getting hit.

Scythe took his shield from his back and threw it, decapitating the Imp-Geist instantly, before it bounced off several rocks and back to him.

"Well, the sound of bells obviously alerted them of our presence." Scythe groaned as he rushed the path, jumping into the fray of the fight.

"Might I suggest we retreat?" Alpha asked sitting on Scythe's shoulder.

"No Alpha, if we retreat, it's an automatic fail." Scythe exclaimed firing at two Imp-Geist.

"I suppose that makes sense in a test like this." Alpha exclaimed. "Coming up from behind."

Scythe turned and held up his shield, blocking a hit from a Hell Razer with Griffon features.

"Guess we can call this one a Hell-Griffon." Alpha exclaimed putting the category down in her database.

"Its weapon seems to be powerful to." Scythe exclaimed.

Timing it right, Scythe jumped to the side, allowing the laser to go past him, and kill several Imp-Geist and Possessed-Beowolves.

"To your right." Alpha exclaimed.

Scythe turned just in time for a Possessed-Alpha-Beowolf to send him flying with a back hand.

"Guess we know what the Possessed-Soldiers are now. Alpha Beowolves." Scythe groaned picking himself up.

Taking his shield, Scythe blocked the Possessed-Alpha-Beowolf's smash as he fell to his knees.

"Scythe, your body can't take much more of this things strength. You don't have any of your magic." Alpha exclaimed before something in the helmet went off. "Scythe there's an incoming transmission."

"If it's Hayden I swear I'm going to lose it." Scythe stated swinging upwards, knocking the Possessed-Alpha-Beowolf off balance.

Scythe jumped on its chest, knocking it to the ground before decapitating it with his shield, by slamming it through the Demonic-Grimm's neck.

"Bring up the transmission." Scythe stated turning to the remaining horde of Demon-Grimm.

"Hello Scythe."

"Jacob?" Scythe questioned, recognizing the voice of the younger deity brothers.

"I noticed that since we put you up against the entire realm of hell on the hardest setting from the game you've been having a bit of trouble. So here's my way of helping."

Scythe felt a surge of energy rush through him as a bright red glow rushed through him.

"What did you just do?" Scythe asked.

"Well Scythe, I just returned your Sage Magic. Should be a good boost."

"But I have to remain still in order to absorb nature energy or my body will literally explode from the imbalance of absorption." Scythe stated slamming an Imp-Geist's head against his knee.

"No you don't. You still have your Guardians tattoo, which means…"

"I still have the Kyushu running through my system and connected to my skin." Scythe smirked backhanding a Hell-Griffon with his shield. "Thanks Jacob, I owe you one."

"You can pay me back by surviving through this challenge. Another thing. Wilhelm wanted to keep this from you, but I think you deserve to know the truth."

"I'm not the only one to fully unlock the gift you left?"

"How did you know?"

"Alpha's sensors picked up another Armor of the Fallen Signal, my grandfather unlocked the gift didn't he?"

"As did the one who created that armor. He's stuck in the actual realm of the demons, so Alpha's sensors can't pick up his signal until you get there."

"But why put them in the game?" Scythe asked as, he glory killed the final Demon Grimm in the area. "Neither of them were around when the game was created."

"Wilhelm thought it'd be funny to see the three of you fighting alongside one another if you ever met up. I hope for your sake you do." Jacob explained.

"Why help me, aren't you the brother of chaos?"

"Well if everything I did were to be predictable, I would be known for chaos anymore, everything would be natural to those who know me."

"That somehow makes sense, strangely enough." Scythe exclaimed as he sat on a boulder for a breather. "What would happen to me if I were to absorb the demonic energy?"

"Hard to say really. But since Wilhelm is checking in on Remnant for a while longer, let me move you ahead." Jacob stated, sounding amused.

"What do you meaaaAAAAAAAh?" Scythe shouted as everything became blurry for one second before he was back inside the building, in a separate part of the facility.

"Welcome to the Foundry Meltdown Level of the game." Jacob stated.

"Won't Wilhelm be mad if he finds out you helped me cheat?"

"Oh, I didn't move you up like that. I took temporary possession of your body, and beat my way through the last two levels for you. So Wilhelm will be satisfied with this."

"So when everything went blurry…"

"You were temporarily trapped within a time bubble that lasted a few seconds. Don't worry, your body still went through the physical training, and experience, it was just without using any of my Godly stamina."

"Alright, Alpha, can you still track the other Armor?" Scythe questioned.

"It is just a couple levels above us." Alpha exclaimed.

"Alright, I guess this wasn't the type of reunion gramps was wanting, but it's gonna have to do." Scythe exclaimed before noticing he felt a little heavier. "Alpha, what's with the extra weight?"

"Oh right, I forgot, I picked up a couple of weapons and some of your magic while I was controlling your body." Jacob stated.

"Okay, seriously, why help me?" Scythe questioned.

"Well, if I'm being honest… I've never like the creations my brother and I made, but you're that one special acception, you're like a mini me, only cooler, and a little more badass. If you were to see my true form, I think you'd agree." Jacob exclaimed.

"Wow, praise from a deity, I'm honored."

"Shoot, Wilhelm is returning in five minutes, good luck to you." Jacob exclaimed before ending the transmission.

"Well Alpha, let's get going." Scythe sighed.

"Scythe… he's moved… the second armor has changed locations faster than I could track." Alpha exclaimed. "I don't even know if it actually is your grandfather in the armor with how fast it moved."

"To where?" Scythe asked before he heard the familiar pull of a firing pin on a pistol right behind him. "Never mind."

"Freeze dirt bag, move and I put a breathing hole through your head." A gruff voice exclaimed as Scythe raised his unarmed hands. _(Imagine Father/Van Hohenheim's voice from FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood.)_

"Well f…

…

Within the halls of the Schnee Manor, Weiss walked through the empty halls, not looking forward to seeing her criminal of a father. She lifted her head and looked at the window, her eyes a little wide with shock.

"That's strange, I swear I heard something hit against the window." Weiss exclaimed.

Weiss continued walking down the hall, finally reaching her father's officer, or rather her office once she turned eighteen next year.

"Good afternoon sister." A young man's voice exclaimed. "A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change."

"Hello Whitley." Weiss groaned. "You're in a cheery mood today."

"Klein made crepes for breakfast."

Not believing what her younger brother was saying, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked. "And don't even thing about pulling that gun out on me. The one you have tucked away under your shirt, behind your back."

"I heard father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Whitley stated.

"Mother?"

"No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." Whitley stated. "And how dare you accuse me of attempting to assassinate you."

"I have the senses of a Dragon Whitley, I can smell the lightning dust emitting from the back of your shirt." Weiss stated. "Not only would you be arrested for murder. But you'd be arrested for killing a Guardian, father would be taken in, because he's most likely behind this, and all of Remnant would hate you for killing a Guardian, not to mention the Atlesian Government would execute you for killing a soldier."

Whitley looked nervous as everything she just said registered to him.

"On that final note, the entire Schnee Dust Company and everything related to it would go directly towards Natsu." Weiss stated.

"And who exactly is this Natsu?" Whitley asked, getting angry at hearing who the company and family throne would go to if Weiss were to die.

"That would be me."

Whitley turned around seeing the pinket sitting on the ledge of the window with it wide open, and his left knee raised up as his foot rested on the ledge, a smile on his face as he sat there in a black vest, his black leather pants, a pair of sandals, his signature scarf around his waist like a belt, and a new tattoo on the right side of his face, a wingless dragon with the body of a snake, and scales as crimson as Scythe's with obsidian black spikes along its back. His pink hair was combed back, and tied in a small ponytail at the base of his skull, with his bangs still spiked up and back.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here? We're on the third floor." Whitley stated.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, I'm your sister's boyfriend and battle partner in the Guardians." The pinket smiled as he stood up. "As for how I got in here. Well, Happy flew me up." Natsu explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Aye sir." Happy stated as he hung himself over Weiss's left shoulder.

"It's good to see you again Happy." Weiss smiled petting his head with a smile.

"Weiss, call the guards, these two are obviously here to rob us. Can't you see the way he's dressed?" Whitley questioned. "He's obviously lying."

"Oh course he's not lying Whitley, Natsu and I are dating, we had our first day before Beacon fell." Weiss stated looping her arm through Natsu's.

"You can't be serious. He's a ruffian."

"He's the prince of Fire Dragons." Weiss argued.

"I'm actually the king now. My old man has been dead for quite a while so I figured I might as well accept the fact I inherited the throne." Natsu stated. "So who's the pipsqueak Weiss?"

"This is my annoying brother Whitley. He's willing to do anything for the Schnee family throne and fortune." Weiss explained scowling at her pesky little brother.

"Really now?" Natsu asked turning his attention to Whitley. "Listen here you little punk. If I ever find you even thinking about touching Weiss with harmful intent, I will gut you like the pig you are."

Whitley nearly screamed as he ran off, scared for his life.

"Did you have to be that intimidating with him?" Weiss asked snickering.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's such a wuss." Natsu smiled. "Now I'll lead you to where you were off to."

"My father's study. He requested my presence." Weiss explained.

"I see." Natsu sighed looking at a door across from them. "I believe we're already here."

It was another minute of silence as Weiss stood there, nervously, her arms still hugging Natsu's.

"Hey Natsu? How did you get to Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"I came with General Ironwood. I explained to him about our Aura unification, and he had no questions, even seemed like he would be honored to have me join him." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, the flight attendants even gave most of their attention to him. Getting him whatever he asked for as long as it was in stock." Happy chimed.

"Well you did help with stopping the Fall of Beacon before it could actually go through completely. It should be repairable as long as they manage to get that Dragon Grimm to die." Weiss smiled before she frowned.

"I'll be waiting right out here for you." Natsu smiled. "C'mon happy, we should let her go in by herself."

"Aye sir." Happy said, sounding dejected.

"I'm not talking about the good of my company I'm talking about the good of Atlas! Our entire kingdom." Jacques's voice echoed through the door.

"That is a load of garbage and you know it. And I believe you mean your daughter's company." Ironwood stated, his voice clearer as Weiss opened the door.

"I beg your pardon? This is my company, not Weiss's. It has been and it always will be." Jacques stated.

"Jacques, will you please just hear me out?" Ironwood questioned.

It looked as if Ironwood had seen better days, and smelt like it to.

"You are a trusted friend and ally to this family James. But what you're suggesting is absurd." Jacques stated putting his drink down.

"You are blowing it out of proportion." James stated.

"The council will never agree to it!"

"You forget, I hold two seats on the council. Now one of the seats belongs to Natsu Dragneel, a member of the Guardians."

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions. I can promise you I have not forgotten."

"While you broke my trust in you when Scythe revealed the true identity of your employees." James stated. "I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice. But I don't. Always making it about you, I'm actually glad, you're going to be sent back to prison once Weiss turns eighteen."

"Those Faunus are nothing but mindless animals and you know it. What else are they good for if not free labour?"

The door closed, and alerted them to Weiss's presence in the room.

"Ms. Schnee. My apologies, I should have been gone by now." Ironwood stated.

"It-it's okay." Weiss stammered. In all honesty, her expression, was more from the relay of hearing Natsu was now one of the council members controlling the Schnee Dust Company.

"We'll continue this, at another time." James stated.

"Indeed. Klein can show you out." Jacques stated sounding much calmer.

"Hmph, don't worry. I know the way." James chuckled. "Oh one more thing before I go."

"Hmm?"

"Natsu Dragneel, he's going to be staying here in the manor, he is Weiss's partner in the Guardians after all." James stated. "And that is something that's not up for discussion. By order of the Atlesian Military."

James left the study, leaving Weiss and her father alone.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques asked.

"I think I'm entitled to enter any room within my own home, seeing as I own it and the company." Weiss stated.

Ignoring her statement, Jacques went to his desk.

"Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques questioned.

"Well, they weren't there." Weiss stated. "Plus Scythe had managed to give the people of the city peace of mind before he went into battle."

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank!" Jacques stated.

"The council trusts him. As do I and the rest of the Guardians." Weiss stated.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other kingdoms." Jacques stated.

"As long as you're running the company until I turn eighteen." Weiss stated.

"He calls it a precautionary measure, and will keep it up until he's certain no one is going to declare war. How anyone could possibly call that sound logic is beyond me."

"It is sound logic. I have trained and fought with two military men, one of whom was a general himself before he became a student at Beacon."

"How old is this former General?"

"He's seventeen father." Weiss stated, not happy Jacques was questioning her about Gajeel's past.

"The Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Jacques stated suddenly forgetting about the previous topic. "To show our good faith, and loyalty in support to help Vale recover from the incident it suffered."

"You want to show the people of Remnant that Atlas is on their side, that we are all victims of what happened at Beacon." Weiss exclaimed, a bit of disgust in her voice.

"Exactly my daughter. You will be singing a song at the charity, one I hope will show our elegance and position above the rest of the common folk."

"I'm guessing this performance of mine isn't voluntary." Weiss stated.

"No my daughter, it is mandatory."

"Fine, but I'll be singing a duet instead of a solo. I choose my singing partner, and I choose what song to sing."

"You will sing the song I choose, as for the duet thing, go ahead. Just be sure they memorised the lyrics in time for the concert, and are actually good at singing." Jacques stated.

Weiss turned to leave, before she got a sneaking feeling and a chill run down her spine.

"One more thing Weiss. I require you to sign these." Jacques stated sliding papers over to her.

Weiss turned and looked at the papers, not liking what they seemed to be explaining.

"These are papers saying I give full owner ship of the company back to you." Weiss stated. "Why the hell would I sign these?" Weiss questioned holding them up.

"Because if you don't, your little boyfriend outside will have a bullet in his head." Jacques stated.

The sound of gunshots rang out from behind the door, before there was what sounded like a miniature explosion. Jacques seemed to think Whitley had done his job, only for his expression to harden when he saw Weiss showed no concern.

"Hmph." Weiss smiled. "You dangerously underestimate the power of a Dragonslayer."

The door opened up, and Whitley fell on the ground, beaten and bruised, his weapon destroyed as Natsu stepped on his back, and walked into the study.

The papers in Weiss's hands lit on fire, startling Jacques, but not Weiss. Natsu remained at the door, his foot and weigh holding Whitley down as he held his hand like a gun and his two fingers emitting smoke.

"Jacques Schnee, you and your son are under arrest for attempting to murder a member of the Council and the Guardians." Weiss stated covering the remains of the papers in ice, no longer seeing the two white haired men as family, only as strangers and criminals. "As well as breaking your parole on bail."

"You have no proof of this." Jacques stated.

Weiss removed the clip in her bangs and pressed it before their voices echoed from it.

" _These are papers saying I give full owner ship of the company back to you. Why the hell would I sign these?"_

" _Because if you don't, your little boyfriend outside will have a bullet in his head."_

Jacques's eyes widened in horror and shock as Weiss walked up behind the desk and froze him there in a block of ice from the neck to his waist.

"Natsu, call security, tell them that we've got two prisoners waiting for them." Weiss smiled.

"As you wish Weiss." Natsu smiled.

"You can't do this to me? What about your mother? Your sister?" Jacques questioned as Weiss walked to the door.

"Mother will get the best rehabilitation Atlas or anywhere in Remnant can offer. Winter will be getting her allowance back, and a raise in it as well." Weiss exclaimed as she froze Whitley to the ground. "Don't worry, I'll still be singing at the charity concert. The upside is you and Whitley won't be attending. You'll be busy finding Prison Wives. But get this through your thick skull Jacques. The Schnee Legacy isn't yours or Whitley's to lead, it's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress."

"A little advice Jackie, don't drop the soap." Natsu smirked after putting his scroll away.

As security came and took the two criminals away, Klein came over and gave Natsu a slight smile.

"Everything has been prepared like you requested Sir Dragneel." Klein smiled.

"Yeah, everything is good to go." Happy chimed sitting on Klein's shoulder.

"Thank you Klein, Happy." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, what did you have them prepare?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, come and you'll find out." Natsu smiled.

Weiss followed Natsu, Klein, and Happy with a curious, yet smiling expression on her face, before Natsu went behind her and covered her eyes.

"We're almost there Weiss." Natsu smiled. "Okay now."

Natsu uncovered her eyes and she gasped at what she saw.

All around the dance hall, there were decorations, and streamers hanging from the ceiling.

"Natsu, what is all this?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we never got to have… our dance at the party, because of what Sting had to tell us about Scarlet and Crimzon." Natsu stated blushing a bit. "Klein was more than willing to help try and recreate the dancehall from that night. So, while you were busy talking with your dad, he put this all together. Drinks, snacks and everything."

Weiss looked over and saw that there were multiple bottles of Mt. Dew and a bowl of Cool Ranch Doritos, the soft drink and chips she had grown to love during her time at Beacon.

"Look up there." Natsu said pointing up a little higher.

"Is that a camera?" Weiss asked.

"It is, Klein told me about your mother, and I thought that maybe seeing how happy you are, would help her with her drinking problem." Natsu smiled waving to it. "She can see us right now."

"Oh… Natsu." Weiss smiled as she began to tear up before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Natsu put his hands at her waist, as Happy went to the DJ music table, and put on a certain song, the two had wanted to dance to.

 _ **(Que Music… Heaven: Bryan Adams)**_

"Is this…?"

"Yep, it's the song you requested but we never heard at the dance." Natsu smiled as they began to slow dance.

Natsu took Weiss's right hand in his left, and began to lead her in the dance. They both slowly began to move side to side, picking up the pace a little, but not enough to where they weren't dancing with the tempo of the music.

"Natsu, why do all this for me?" Weiss asked.

"Because you're worth it Snow-Fairy." Natsu smiled spinning her a bit.

Weiss smiled as tears of happiness began to fall down her cheeks, as she felt the warmth of how caring Natsu was.

"Natsu, my entire life people have treated my differently because of who I am. But you're the first person to treat me normally, not caring of where I'm from." Weiss exclaimed.

"It was the same with Jaune and Pyrrha, she liked the fact he didn't know who she was, and that he just treated her like a normal person." Natsu smiled.

"I miss them." Weiss stated as she hugged him again.

"Me to Snow-Fairy, me to." Natsu sighed wrapping his arms around her.

Weiss held onto him, as his embrace was what she needed at the moment.

"Natsu, can this moment last forever?" Weiss questioned as she smiled warmly.

"I wish it could my Snow-Fairy, but we do have responsibilities to take care of after our dance." Natsu smiled.

"Well, maybe we don't have to do only one dance, we could do another after this." Weiss stated, thoughtfully.

"We'll see what DJ-Blue-Fuzz has planned after this song and then we'll see if it'll be worth a few more dances." Natsu chuckled.

"Natsu."

"Yes my Snow-Fairy?"

"Thank you." Weiss smiled before kissing him softly.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Weiss broke the kiss when Happy chose to play a more upbeat song next.

"What's a dance without a little lively moves?" Natsu smiled.

…In the Gardens…

A woman in her late-forties, early-fifties, sat on a bench, her martini glass empty, but the pitcher still full, as she looked at the scroll pad in her hands. The odd part in terms of this was, she would have finished more than half the pitcher or martinis already.

"Klein, what am I watching?" She asked the butler as he brought her a glass of seltzer water.

"Ms. Schnee, you're watching your daughter Weiss with her boyfriend Natsu, dancing, smiling, laughing, and enjoying herself for the first time in such a long time." Klein smiled seeing she hadn't touched the pitcher she brought out earlier. "She's happy because her no good egotistical father and brother are on their way to prison as we speak."

"Klein." Ms. Schnee said, shocked at how Klein was speaking of Jacques and Whitley.

"I'm only speaking my mind madam. They are no longer my concern so I am free to speak of them however I want." Klein stated as Ms. Schnee began laughing at his reasoning.

"True, I should have divorced that man years ago, I was just so afraid of how it would have affected my children." Ms. Schnee sighed as she was mostly sober.

"If I may madam." Klein stated. "I think Weiss and Winter would have been happy to have been free Jacques's harmful rules over their way of living."

"What about Whitley?"

"I'm afraid he would have most likely stayed with his father." Klein sighed. "He does follow closely behind in his footsteps."

"What of this Natsu boy? Do you know what his intentions are with Weiss?" Ms. Schnee asked.

Klein smiled, happy to see his mistress showing more authority in her role as a mother.

"Natsu is a brilliant young man, who holds a seat on the council, youngest man to ever do that. His heart is pure, while his emotions are strong. He is a Guardian, as well as a dragon. He will do everything in his power to protect Weiss, even at the cost of his own life."

"Does he plan on marrying just for the family name?" Ms. Schnee asked.

"Ma'am. Take a look at the footage a little closer." Klein sighed, understanding why she was skeptical of Natsu. "You see the way they're both smiling, that they're both laughing and dancing with one another? Natsu doesn't care about fancy names, or rich titles like the Schnee name, he cares about her feelings, and how she's treated. Weiss has even told me that he entered a level of power that nearly killed him, when they were both fighting on the train that crashed through Vale Central Park a week before the Vytal Festival. All because she was being attacked and nearly died. If it weren't for him, and his black flames, Weiss would have surly perished."

"Is that so?" Ms. Schnee questioned seeing the two begin to slow dance again.

"If he does decide he wants to marry her, I'm sure he'd allow her to take his name, and vice versa." Klein smiled.

"If Natsu really is as noble as you say, then I think I'd be fine with him continuing his relationship with my daughter." Ms. Schnee smiled. "I know it might be a longshot, but I hope that they go through an Aura Unification just to prove how pure his intentions are for her."

"Ms. Schnee, they went through one during the Fall of Beacon." Klein smiled. "It was recorded by the camera by a young Miss Scarlatina, for her blog dedicated to the late Scythe Khan, and his team the Guardians."

"Oh my, then I have no doubt that he's right for my daughter." Ms. Schnee smiled.

…Back in the Dancehall…

"This is nice." Weiss smiled. "Though I should get to my study, and figure out where the Grimm Metal formula is being kept."

"Speaking of which, those paladins we fought might smell and look like Grimm Metal, but the recipe for the alloy is a cheap knockoff." Natsu exclaimed as the dance ended.

"Where is she, I demand to speak with Weiss Schnee." A voice shouted from behind the closed doors.

"I recognize that voice." Natsu stated before the professor burst through the doors.

"Professor Polendina, what seems to be the trouble?" Weiss asked.

"My department just received notice that the Schnee family will not be funding our research anymore." Professor Polendina stated looking more than a little mad. "I demand to know why."

"Hm… let's see, one, illegal experimentation on humans, Faunus, and children, two, genetically recreating soldiers from DNA of a now dead hero of Remnant, which desecrates his memories, and three, you intentionally stole more of Scythe's DNA during the Vytal Festival, the garbage bag full of his shedded dragon scales in his dorm." Natsu stated. "Seriously man you're like a literal creep."

"Atlas needs soldiers who are willing to die for our cause, your father saw the reasoning in my methods Ms. Schnee, and the results outweighed the consequences. I demand to know where your father is." Polendina stated.

"On his way to prison. He broke his bail agreement, with my former brother as his accomplice." Weiss explained. "I run the Schnee Dust Company, and family legacy now. So either one of two things is going to happen right now. One, you're either going to leave peacefully and calmly, or two, my security will throw you out and keep you out."

"Fine. I'm going, but there's one more thing I need to tell you." Polendina stated. "Your father understood that the Hero of Remnant, couldn't stay dead, that Remnant needed a shining beacon of light once more. So he had me working on a top secret project."

Polendina pulled out his scroll and with a flick on the screen, projected it on a hologram.

"Your father had us working on a clone, though some things went wrong, and it came out the wrong gender. Her DNA is similar to Scythe's, but completely different as well. You could say she's his twin sister now." Polendina explained showing the security footage. "Though, much like her brother, Sapphire is strong, she has all his abilities, but has yet to master them. She has mastered four elements so far, we gave her a neckpiece to help her keep track. Each gem she places in it, represents one element. The ruby stands for fire, the tanzanite represents the air, the topaz represents lightning, and the amethyst represents poison."

Natsu grabbed Polendina's shirt in anger, causing the doctor to drop his scroll and stared him in the eye.

"You created another life in a lab? Do you not remember what happened with Scarlet and Crimzon? How their cells were unstable and Scarlet became Strife when she was revived?" Natsu questioned.

"Sapphire's cells are different, the reason Scarlet and Crimzon's cells were unstable was because they had learned to unlock all their elements at once, right after their creation. Their bodies couldn't handle the strain. But Sapphire has been learning to unlock and master each element one at a time, allowing her body to adjust to each new addition to her power." Polendina said. "Though it doesn't really matter now, she's escaped and is on her way to wherever young Miss Rose is."

"Why would she be going to Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

"Because young Miss Rose is an Etherion Dragonslayer just like her, Sapphire is seeking out someone who can teach her to control all her elements faster than we can teach her. It's basic animal instinct within a wolf pack for example. The Beta will find an Alpha to follow and learn from; in this case, Sapphire's the Beta, and young Miss Rose is the Alpha." Polendina explained.

"Natsu, keep him there while I make a call to Ironwood." Weiss exclaimed pulling out her scroll. "Hello, General? It's Weiss Schnee… Yes I'm glad my father is being processed justly, but this is something else entirely… Professor Polendina has created another Etherion Dragonslayer from Scythe's DNA… From the footage he just showed us, I'd say she's about a foot taller than Ruby, and six inches shorter than Scythe… Yes it's a she… his clone/sister… I want Professor Polendina's lab to be cleared of all Scythe's DNA, and the Grimm Metal formula to be erased from every system… Yes my father somehow reverse engineered it when he held Scythe in the quarry… Though it's incomplete, and far from perfect, it's still strong enough to be called Grimm Metal… Alright thank you General."

"I got one more question for you professor." Natsu said picking Polendina's scroll up off the ground. "What sick, twisted perv, would make Scythe's sister/clone this big?" Natsu shouted. "She's bigger than Erza."

Polendina glared, as he knew Natsu was talking about her chest, so he sighed and just looked at him calmly.

"Sapphire's… endowment… is due to genetics not bio-engineering. Because of Scythe's unnatural genetic muscle mass, the genetics to his incomparable sizes, were shown in Sapphire by her figure looking more mature, than it should at age seventeen." Polendina explained.

"So if Scythe were born a woman, this is what he would look like?" Weiss asked.

"Now you're getting it." Polendina exclaimed.

"Natural genetics, not some scientists tinkering with her body?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes."

"Let him go Natsu, Ironwood should be starting on clearing out his lab of Scythe's DNA and the formula for Grimm Metal."

"What? The DNA is one thing, but the formula for the Grimm Metal is something the entire kingdom can benefit from, reusable rounds, indestructible armor." Polendina stated after Natsu dropped him.

"FYI Doctor, your Grimm Metal pales in comparison to the real thing. I'm able to melt it with my Flames of Emotion when in Dragonforce." Natsu explained.

"Now leave, before security escorts you out in a not so pleasant way." Weiss stated. "The formula, belongs to Scythe, and Scythe alone. He may not have created the formula, but he perfected it."

Polendina left the dance hall, allowing Natsu and Weiss to continue their dance.

"In all honesty Natsu, I'm not much in the dancing mood anymore." Weiss exclaimed.

"If I'm being honest, me either." Natsu sighed. "But it would be a shame to let Klein's hard work go to waste."

"That it would." Weiss smiled. "Perhaps one more dance wouldn't hurt."

…

"Who the hell are you, and what kind of armor are you wearing? Are you an advocate for the two brothers? Are you behind this messed up crazy world I'm in?" The man aiming the gun at Scythe's head asked.

"I'm not an advocate for the Brothers Grimm, nor am I behind the creating of this simulated world. That's there doing." Scythe stated in a calm manner.

"Turn around, remove your helmet, slowly." The man stated.

Scythe slowly turned himself around, now facing the man who held him at gunpoint.

"You do know that standing still means death right?" Scythe asked the man, seeing his face covered by a helmet, the helmet of the old Armor of the Fallen. "We have to keep moving if we want to survive."

"I'm not taking any of your lies, remove your helmet."

Scythe slowly removed his helmet, not wanting to anger the man who could quite possibly make him fail the training. When he removed the helmet completely, the man gasped a bit, his hand holding the gun shaking, before it fell to his side, putting it in the holster.

"S-Shiro?" The man asked removing his helmet.

Scythe was a little surprised to see his dad's face, only a little older with white hair, and three stripes of grey, with wrinkles under his eyes and around his mouth.

"Not quite." Scythe chuckled softly. "Shiro Khan is my father, damn he's probably in an ocean of grief right now." Scythe exclaimed before the realization hit him.

"You're his son? My grandson?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you in the flesh gramps." Scythe smiled.

"My name is Iida. We met once before, in the delivery room when you were born." Iida smiled. "Is this where you've been all these years, where you grew up? In this hell of a world created by the two brothers? I knew Shiro didn't kill you, I knew he would never kill his own son."

"Not exactly. It's a long story. Alpha can catch you up." Scythe smiled as Alpha appeared on his shoulder.

"Hello Iida, long time no see." Alpha smiled.

"I see you changed her looks, a man after my own heart." Iida chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm no perv, Alpha chose that form herself, I didn't have anything to do with it." Scythe stated putting his helmet back on. "Alpha, wirelessly connect with gramps Armor of the Fallen."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you wearing the Armor of the Fallen, my grandfather created it, and its power seems to be unrivaled." Iida exclaimed putting his helmet back on.

"That is until I upgraded it. I rebuilt it from scratch, keeping all the tech, while slimming it down quite a bit." Scythe smiled before it turned into a frown. "Alpha, activate the mask."

"Understood." Alpha exclaimed, as Scythe withdrew his pistol.

"What's going on?" Iida asked.

"There's a couple of Possessed-Alpha-Beowolves, off down that way." Scythe said as two pieces of metal slid out from the helmet and covered his mouth and nose, connecting with his visor.

"How are you able to detect these things from such a distance with such detail?" Iida asked.

"The sensors in my helmet have been upgraded to detect anything without a soul, instead of just blips on a sonar." Scythe explained as he began running through the hall. "Shape and all."

"What about this world we're in?" Iida asked following close behind.

"The Brothers Grimm created it based off a Video Game made a couple years ago. I completed the entire thing, so I know what usually comes next." Scythe explained.

"You kids and these fangled videos game of yours."

"It's video games, no videos game." Scythe explained.

"Whatever, now let me show you how we fought in my day." Iida smiled as they slowed to a halt.

"Why not let me handle these two my sensors are picking up a Grimm Nest not too far from it." Scythe exclaimed.

"Alright, show me what you got kiddo." Iida smiled.

Scythe turned his head around the corner, and turned back before putting his gun in its holster.

"What the blazes are you up to?" Iida asked. "You need that weapon to win or you're gonna die… again."

"Trust me, I'm the best there is at what I do." Scythe smiled before stepping out into the hall. He stood there, the Possessed-Alpha-Beowolves having no clue of his presence. "Ahem."

The two turned to him, and snarled before making a mad dash for him.

"You two aren't the brightest bunch of grapes are you?" Scythe smiled slowly walking towards them, releasing his claws, before rushing to them.

The three were on a straight collision course for one another, before Scythe dropped to his knees and slid forward, through them. Still on his knees, Scythe stopped with a smile on his face, under his mask, before the two Possessed-Alpha-Beowolves dropped to the ground, their bodies dissipating.

"My word, your fighting-style is impressive my boy." Iida smiled approaching him. "Are those claws part of the upgrades?"

"No, they're a part of me." Scythe exclaimed. "Alpha, retract the arms and gloves of the suit."

"As you wish." Alpha stated.

"Now, let's get down to beating this level." Scythe smirked taking his shield from his back.


	36. Pain and Heartache Old Memories Arise

Dragons in Remnant-35

"So the next town is… Uh-huh! Uh-huh… we're lost…" Ruby said putting the paper map down.

"We're not lost! The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune chuckled.

"Oh yeah, don't you have, like, four sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, seven." Jaune exclaimed, making Ruby giggle.

"I bet your entire family was proud of you for becoming a member of the Guardians." Ren smiled.

"They uh… actually don't know… I sort of ran away from home when I went to Beacon." Jaune exclaimed.

"Why?"

"My dad thought I was going to be a failure as a Huntsman." Jaune sighed.

"Y'know the seven sister's thing actually explains a lot." Nora interjected before the conversation continued about Jaune's running away.

"Wait what do you mean?" Jaune asked as Nora simply smiled.

"So, what did you guys do there?" Ruby asked before Jaune and Nora could start arguing.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff!" Jaune said coming up to Ruby's side to point at the locations. "Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time, I got my own tent because I was special." Jaune smiled.

"And?" Alpha asked appearing on Ruby's shoulder.

"Also so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Jaune exclaimed in shame.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a 'Warriors Wolf Tail' kind of guy." Jaune exclaimed.

"That's just a pony tail at the base of the skull, Scythe had one when we first met." Ruby exclaimed.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune smiled, while Ruby gave him a questioning look.

"Uh guys?" Nora exclaimed as she and Ren stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Huh?" Ruby inquired.

Both looked up and saw what their teammates saw.

The entire village looked like it had been ransacked, decimated from a Grimm attack, as there was smoke from fires rising into the air.

Ruby and Jaune dropped the map as Team RNJR began running into the village, searching for survivors.

"There could be survivors." Ruby stated looking around.

"Over here." Ren called as he found one.

"A Huntsman." Ruby exclaimed.

The rest of team RNJR ran to the armor clad Huntsman, as Ruby began to use her Sky Godslayer healing magic on him.

"What happened, who killed all these people?" Jaune asked.

"Bandits." The Huntsman coughed.

"Ruby, is he going to make it?" Ren asked.

Ruby looked at the Huntsman, then at Ren with tears in her eyes.

"He's lost too much blood, the most I can do is ease his pain as he passes on." Ruby stated.

"The whole tribe… then with all the panic…*Coughs up blood*…"

"Grimm." Ren stated understanding what happened.

Jaune, Ruby, and Nora walked back, while Ren walked forward a bit passed the fallen Huntsman, trying to calm himself.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village, and try to find a blood donor there." Ruby stated. "After he's got more blood in him, I can handle the rest."

"Yeah Ren and I can take turns carrying him." Jaune said.

"I don't know if he'll make it." Nora said in worry.

"He will. He has to." Jaune exclaimed.

"If we get going now, his chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help!" Ruby added.

"Guys…" Ren said simply.

The trio turned around to see the Huntsman leaning against the wall, lifeless, and cold.

"Should we… bury him?" Nora asked.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Ren stated.

"Ren, can't you use your Magic to bury the dead of this village?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not that in control of it Jaune, I'd end up tearing them apart." Ren stated.

"Ren…"

Nora began following her childhood friend as Jaune just put his hand to his head, trying to keep calm.

"It'll be okay." Ruby stated.

"I'm just tired of losing everything." Jaune exclaimed.

Ren and Nora walking back through the village, stopped, upon seeing a familiar Grimm's hoof print. Ren's eyes widening in horror as memories of his past came back to haunt him.

Nora came up behind him, looking at his face, than turning to see what he saw. Her eyes widened as she recognized the shape of the mark, and remembering which Grimm it belonged to.

…

"So, let me see if I got this right." Iida stated as he and Scythe found a hiding spot to rest in for a bit. "For sixteen years, you were in another world, filled with magic, raised as a farm boy instead of a noble, didn't show any of your Faunus features consciously or otherwise, while at the young age of eight, you had to run the farm all on your own, equipment and all, while raising your sister, until two years ago, she was murdered by a genocidal psychopath who mistook her for the Maiden of the Sky."

"So far you're spot on with my past." Scythe stated as Iida removed his helmet.

"Then you fight him, injure him in his full dragon form, and bathe in his blood, gaining his magic and curse, then a year after that you're brought back to Remnant, where you meet a girl, get accepting into the most prestigious school in all of Vale, become a soldier in the military, Rank Major no less."

"You got a good memory for an old guy." Scythe chuckled reaching into the rations bin he had installed with compression magic, tossing his grandfather a power bar.

"You find out you're originally from Remnant, find out you have kids, are taken back to Fiore by a celestial spirit, fight the mad tyrant, who partnered up with your ex-girlfriend, take them down, then fight another mad tyrant who took over where you grew up, killed him, came back to Remnant, was captured by the now former head of the Schnee Dust Company, escaped, and revealed he had been enslaving Faunus, and covering his tracks. Then you meet your aunt, and father outside the quarry, where you received the Armor of the Fallen, the old model, then you awaken the Fall Maiden from her catatonic state, and the rest is history?" Iida asked opening his power bar.

"Pretty much yeah." Scythe chuckled.

"Though given biology, no matter which world you're from, you shouldn't have been able to gain Acnologia's powers just by bathing in his blood." Iida stated taking a bite of his bar before looking at it in shock. "What the hell is this?"

"Chocolate-Chunk Mountain Ranger. An energy bar filled with chocolate and protein for body builders. I did a few commercials for the manufacturers before the Vytal Festival." Scythe stated. "Might not taste very good, but then again not a lot of healthy stuff dose." Scythe chuckled. "Forgot to mention something to you."

"What's that?" Iida asked as Scythe tossed him a water bottle.

"The night I returned to Remnant for the first time, I had unknowingly started the change in the Faunus Oppression act." Scythe explained taking his helmet of for a breather.

"Hold up, in a good way or a bad way?"

"In a good way." Scythe smiled taking another bite of his power bar. "Even the White Fang started to listen to what I told them, all except for Adam's splinter group."

"Ah, my oldest grandson." Iida stated.

"It was proven that he's not actually related to dad." Scythe smiled.

"A Paternity test I had done on the two of them before my death, would disagree with you there my boy." Iida chuckled.

"But I was able to operate the Armor of the Fallen, how is that possible if Adam is my older half-brother?" Scythe asked.

"Probably the same reason you were able to absorb Acnologia's powers and curse through his blood, when it shouldn't have been possible." Iida exclaimed. "You said your original magic was something called Sage Magic right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Scythe asked.

"Tell me something, did you bathe in Acnologia's blood while you were still absorbing energy?"

"I guess…"

"There you go. You unwittingly used Sage Magic to become an Etherion Dragonslayer. You absorbed his magical energy through his blood as it entered your system." Iida exclaimed.

"Then how'd it pass on to Ruby?"

"You said she gained your Sage Magic right, in addition to gaining Etherion Dragonslayer magic?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's your answer. The Sage Magic bonded with her before it integrated the Etherion Slayer Magic into her system. Sometimes the answers we look for, are the simplest." Iida smiled.

"This is some messed up grandfather-grandson bonding." Scythe laughed. "We're literally trying to survive as we trudge on through the UFC Argent Facility, where they experimented on Demons, while sitting in a hiding-hole, sharing stories and laughing."

"Eh, could be worse." Iida stated taking a sip of water.

"How so?"

"We could actually be in Hell." Iida exclaimed.

"We will be after another level of the game or two."

"Oh, then never mind."

"Hey um, gramps…"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about Saito?"

"Hmm, your father told you about how he died, didn't he?" Iida asked, not expecting that questioned.

"No, Aunt Sienna told me during our first school assigned mission."

"Well, your uncle Saito, he was a stubborn little prick. Always getting into fights in school, always getting detention, nearly getting expelled if I hadn't threatened to sue." Iida sighed. "But he was brave, honest, trustworthy, just like Shiro, everything a father like me could ask for in a son like him and more. He and your father had the biggest hearts I had ever seen. Saito being the middle child of course was always trying to prove himself to be stronger than his brother. But that only proved your father was stronger than the both of them. Saito was more a strategist than a fighter. But that didn't stop him, from standing between the Silverback and your father and aunt."

"Aunt Sienna thought I was making a crude joke about Saito's death when I told her how the curse I got from Acnologia was activated. But every word I said about it was true." Scythe chuckled. "I had died during orientation, protecting Ruby. A Death Stalker was charging at her, ready to kill. I had used myself as a shield, and was skewered through the heart."

"I wouldn't say you were making fun of how your uncle died. I'd say that proves Saito lives on through you." Iida smiled. "He was willing to give his life to protect his siblings, while you were willing to give your life to protect the woman you love."

"I guess Ruby and I are meant for one another, we did go through an Aura Unification on our first date."

"My word boy do you know how powerful those are?" Iida asked looking at him with wide eyes. "An Aura Unification connects two peoples souls into one, do you know what this means?"

"No… no I do not." Scythe stated.

"It means that with your bond, you'll be able to teleport straight to your woman as soon as you get the family Semblance back." Iida smiled.

"You're coming with me though right?" Scythe asked.

"My time in the world of the living came to an end long ago my boy, but yours was interrupted. You have another chance to go back and finish your mission. I'm just here to help you through it." Iida sighed.

"Well in that case." Scythe said with a saddened sigh.

Scythe reached into the storage compartment again and pulled out two glass bottles of beer.

"You are not old enough to be drinking young man." Iida stated as Scythe handed him on.

"They might be a little warm, but hey, when's the next time I'm gonna get a chance to share a drink with my grandpa?" Scythe asked smiling as he opened his bottle.

"How do you fit so many things inside that tiny compartment?" Iida asked opening his bottle.

"Compression Dust and Magic combo, twice as much room, and twice as effective." Scythe smiled.

After finishing their beer, both Iida and Scythe made their way out of their hiding-hole and back towards the battle they were to face. It wasn't going to be an easy one, Scythe had Iida look for the access keys, while he went to fight the Demon-Grimm.

"Alright you soulless freaks, I'm about to show you why what I do isn't very nice." Scythe growled, gaining their attention.

 _ **(Que Song: All Good Things ~ Fight)**_

Scythe ducked under the swing of the first Imp-Geist, and side swept its feet out from under it, before flipping over to his other side and slamming his elbow down on its chest, breaking it's chest cavity and killing it instantly.

Without missing a beat, Scythe used the wall by the door to push off, and using his shield as a sled, sliding through and under multiple Imp-Geist, Possessed-Beowolves/Alpha-Beowolves, and Hell-Griffons.

"Sound off." Scythe smirked.

Using the momentum of the sliding, Scythe flipped over through the air. He pulled out his pistol and fired it, putting one in each of the Demon-Grimm's heads.

"Easy, but if memory serves correct…" Scythe exclaimed landing on the railing on the floor up. "This is the level where the Hell-Knight comes out."

Jumping down to the lower levels, Scythe kept his gun at the ready, with his shield on his back.

"Might as well see what would happen if I were to use my Sage Magic." Scythe exclaimed as the red part of his Guardians tattoo began glowing.

The Sage markings were different, making the exposed part of his face look like the teeth of a skull, while his arms were covered in tribal flames that glowed red, before settling to black.

"SCYTHE WATCH OUT." Alpha shouted.

Scythe turned around and jumped back just as a Hell-Knight landed where he had once stood.

"Guess we know which Grimm this one is." Scythe exclaimed seeing the nine waving Kitsune Grimm tails attached to the Hell-Knight. "Alpha, give me something good here."

"The Kitsune Grimm tend to be on par with the Dragon Grimm, despite being a fraction of the size, their power is equal." Alpha explained.

"Great." Scythe stated jumping back. "I've got an idea, but I'm going to need only the boots of the armor for it on the lower half, think you could do that for me?"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Alpha exclaimed.

"Me to Alpha, me to." Scythe stated as the bottom half of the armor removed itself, returning to the boots.

"I need Armor enhancements Hercules and Hermes, both in the boots." Scythe explained.

"On it." Alpha stated charging up the boots.

With the boots containing so much power, six engine pipes on each boot popped out, three on each side of the calf, allowing the overflowing energy to be released safely in the form of flames, without causing the armor to explode.

' _Normally, I'd only be able to use this much energy because of my immunity to the elements that produce heat, but because I'm without them, my legs are gonna be charcoal by the end of this if I fail.'_ Scythe thought before running forward, taking his shield off his back.

"HEPHAESTUS BURNING BLADE." Scythe shouted slicing the Kitsune-Knight's head off with the edge of his shield.

 _(End Song…)_

Scythe knelt down on one knee with his arms spread out behind him as the Kitsune-Knight's body fell headless behind him.

' _Normally an attack like that would require my shield's edge to be on fire, but with increased speed making up for the lack of the flames, it had the same effect.'_ Scythe mentally mused before he winced, his calves ached from the heat searing his skin and flesh.

"Damn it, I'm fucked now." Scythe stated. "Thankfully my Sage Magic is dulling the pain, so I'll keep it up, it should increase my healing alongside my Aura."

"SCYTHE BEHIND YOU." He heard his grandfather call from the second level.

Unfortunately, Scythe was unable to turn and run in time, as a second Kitsune-Knight grabbed him by the shoulders, and hauled him over its head, grabbing his legs, and pulling on his body.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Scythe screamed as he felt his body being torn apart.

"SCYTHE." Iida shouted as the Kitsune-Knight tore Scythe in two like a Kit-Katt.

Iida jumped down from the ledge and landed right behind the Kitsune-Knight producing a plasma blade from the gauntlet on his right forearm and slicing the Demon-Grimm in half at the waist, forcing it to drop Scythe's now split body.

"Scythe, c'mon kiddo stay with me, stay with your gramps." Iida said grabbing the top part of Scythe's body. "Alpha is he still alive?"

"Thanks to his Sage Magic still being active, and the demonic energy he's absorbed, yes, but it's fading." Alpha stated as the marks on Scythe's arms began fading. "He's in a catatonic state until his Sage Magic wears off."

"Then I gotta do something, I gotta…" Iida stopped as he saw the bottom half of the Kitsune-Knight still in one piece, as one of the tails began disintegrating. "Alpha, if I connect him with a bottom half, will his Sage Magic reconnect with it and bring him back?"

"It's a possibility, I mean his Sage Magic was what allowed him to absorb Acnologia's powers and pass it on to Miss Rose like you said. But there's a seventy-five percent chance it will fail." Alpha explained.

"I don't care, I'm going to save my grandson if it's the last thing I do." Iida stated dragging Scythe's upper half, to the Kitsune-Knight's lower half.

Hastily, Iida put Scythe's upper half on the ground in front of the Kitsune-Knight's lower half, before pushing the Demon-Grimm's feet forward and connecting the two halves.

"C'mon Scythe please, you can't die here, you still have a life to live in Remnant. You father needs you, your mother needs you, your aunt needs you, Fairy Tail and the Guardians need you, but most of all…" Iida exclaimed taking off his helmet and cupping Scythe's face in his hands. "Ruby needs you."

The entrails that had spilled from Scythe's body began recede back into it, as his Sage Magic merged his severed body at the waist with the Kitsune-Knight's.

The Demon-Grimm's lower half began to shrink, and contort, looking more human than demon.

The blackness of it began changing hue to match Scythe's skin.

Iida grabbed the cloak off Scythe's severed lower half and placed it over the new one that had attached to him.

"His heart rate is increasing to normal rates, he's going to be alright, but I'm not sure if we're going to be safe here." Alpha exclaimed standing on Scythe's chest in her holographic form.

Iida looked up to see several Demon-Grimm coming towards them, a slight distance off, but coming in fast.

"Can you control the bottom half of the armor?" Iida asked.

"I can. But I'm gonna have to open the tail port for him when I reattach it to the suit." Alpha explained as the two armor coins flew in front of Iida's face.

"Put up a barrier around us, make sure it'll last long enough for me to get Scythe properly dressed. I'm sure that his Guardians Uniform is the under armor to keep himself from being scratched or pinched by the metal plates." Iida exclaimed grabbing Scythe's boots and clothing from his dead lower half.

"It is his chainmail yes." Alpha confirmed.

"Why would you need to open the tail port for his partial transformation though?" Iida asked turning back before the answer became clear to him in the form of nine crimson red Kitsune Grimm Tails sprawled out around Scythe, the spiked bone vertebra a metallic silver, while looking like knife blades instead of bone spikes. "Never mind."

"From my estimate, the tails are the same as his summoning's, metallic thorns and everything." Alpha exclaimed examining the closest spiked tail.

"Should have seen that coming oh well." Iida said before a fire ball hit him in the back. "Barrier now."

Alpha set up the barrier, as Iida dressed Scythe's new lower half. However, unknown to him, more changes were happening to his grandson, the cartilage spikes on his ears became metallic blades, his canines grew sharper, and his eyes, while still under the visor and eyelids, became more animalistic, as if he never lost his Dragonslayer Magic.

"There, now add the armor quickly, and wake him up." Iida said putting Scythe's last boot back on.

Alpha set the coins on the sides of his boots, but nothing happened.

"Alpha, what's happening?" Iida asked as the Demon-Grimm got closer.

"The armor is keyed to his DNA, but the coins aren't registering the new power within his system. They need a total reboot, all three of them." Alpha explained.

"How long will that take?"

"Not long, but the barrier will be down as I will have to shut down for it to be done."

"Damn it." Iida stated.

"It's fine…"

"Scythe…" Iida exclaimed as Scythe spoke up.

"Alpha, complete system reboot, override code Excalibur." Scythe stated sitting up.

"Override code accepted, reboot commencing." Alpha exclaimed as the chest plate around Scythe's body receded, disconnecting from his helmet.

Scythe removed his helmet and took all three coins into his hand, pocketing them before standing up and grabbing his shield, and putting it on his back, just as the barrier went down.

"Here they come Scythe, you sure you'll be okay without your armor?" Iida asked, noticing all nine of Scythe's Kitsune tails waving about in the air, though he couldn't tell if it was in annoyance or anger.

"I'll be fine." Scythe stated as he extended his claws. "I just need to let off a little steam."

' _Okay, waving about in anger it is.'_ Iida thought before they both charged at the oncoming horde of Demon-Grimm.

…

Ruby woke with a start, and sat up in her sleeping bag instantly, thinking she heard Pyrrha's voice.

She looked around noticing Jaune was not in his sleeping bag, while the ambers of the fire burned just enough to keep the group warm.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions…" Pyrrha's voice resonated from a distance.

Ruby got out of her sleeping bag and followed the sound of Pyrrha's voice, finding it originating from a clearing near their campsite. Standing there, was Jaune, with his sword and shield, listening to a recording training session Pyrrha had put on his scroll.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions." Pyrrha's recording stated. "Shield up, keep your grip tight, don't forget to keep your front foot forward, ready? Go." Pyrrha instructed.

Jaune lunged forward.

"Again." Pyrrha stated.

Jaune swung his sword diagonally behind him as he pivoted his footing. Sending a wave of energy forward, as he brought his shield back up.

"And again."

Jaune turned completely around as he swung down, sending another wave of energy forward, blowing the grass like a breeze.

"Okay, now assuming you aren't cheating… we can take a break." Pyrrha smiled in the recording. "I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress forward such a small amount. But… I want you to know, that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning." Pyrrha stated, then pausing for a bit. "Jaune… I… I… I want you to know that I am just happy to be a part of your life." Pyrrha smiled, putting her hands to her heart. "I'll always be here for you Jaune."

After that, the recording stopped, and replayed from the beginning, where Pyrrha began instructing again.

Ruby watched in awe as she was inspired by what Jaune was doing, and thought to herself that Scythe would want her to do the same, as she pulled out Caliburn from the storage compartment on her armor.

She smiled as she went to join Jaune in training.

…

"C'mon guy's if we pick up the pace we can hit the next town before Sunset." Ruby stated as she and her team were now walking through the forest the next day.

"Assuming it's still there." Jaune exclaimed, still upset about Shion.

"Of course it'll be there." Ruby argued. "This one's supposed to be pretty big. Hee… gan… bay… na…" She butchered the name.

"Higanbana. It's a well-protected village with a popular inn." Ren stated correcting Ruby.

"Which means, no camping in the rain!" Nora cheered.

"Thanks to the money Scythe left me, we're all set for inn's any time we want. We don't really have to worry about cash." Ruby stated. "You see Jaune, everything's gonna be fine."

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs, but things could be a lot worse." Jaune stated. "Really thought we'd see more Grimm."

"As did I." Ren added.

"I guess our luck is finally turning around. To Higanbana." Nora cheered again.

The sound of lightning striking and thunder clapping was heard close by, high up the mountain.

"We should definitely pick up the pace, sounds like a thunder storm." Ren stated.

In reality, that thunder clap was caused by Lauxus, killing an entire pack of Beowolves that had been tailing the team for several kilometers. The blonde Dragonslayer and crow haired drunk watched as the team carried on through their trek to the next village, before a raven cawing caught their attention.

They looked to the tree and saw it sitting there, watching the team of four travel down the road before taking off as it cawed.

"Hmp…" Qrow scoffed. "Luck."

"Raven?" Lauxus asked.

"Yeah, she's wanting to meet." Qrow exclaimed. "Nothing good ever comes from that."

In Higanbana Team RNJR were talking with the inn keeper about getting two rooms, while across the street in the tavern, Qrow and Lauxus sat with one holding a drink. The one being Lauxus holding a mug of ale as they both watched the team through the windows, before a waitress came over and put a glass down on front of Qrow.

"Oh I didn't-"

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." The waitress said pointing two fingers to the upper level.

After a second of looking, Qrow turned back and grasped the scotch glass.

"Thanks." Qrow stated.

"But, I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." The waitress said winking at him, then leaving.

"I think she's looking for a good time tonight." Lauxus smirked nudging Qrow with his elbow.

Qrow smiled at the waitress as she walked off. Once she was out of his range of sight, his eyes turned back to the window, seeing the team of four no longer in his view.

"Yeah." Qrow stated getting up, Lauxus following as they went upstairs with their drinks.

There sitting at one of the middle tables, sat Raven Brawnwen, with her helmet on the table's surface, and her sword leaning against the wall behind her chair.

"Hello brother." Raven smiled. "You can tell your muscle to leave us be."

"Raven. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friend." Qrow stated as he and Lauxus sat down. "So, what do you want?" Qrow asked.

"A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven asked, sounding offended.

"She can, but you're not." Qrow stated.

"How about we get on with it?" Lauxus asked. "For starters, with the subject of your tribe being the one to slaughter Shion Village."

"True, but the Brawnwen Tribe does what it must to survive." Raven stated.

"So let's get on to the matter at hand." Qrow stated taking a sip of his drink. "Unless you plan on keeping these coming." Qrow smirked putting his glass down.

"Does she have it?" Raven asked.

After a moment of silence, and Qrow rubbing his finger along the edge of the glass, the drunkard spoke up.

"Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow questioned.

"That's not-"

"Rhetorical question. I know you know." Qrow stated interrupting Raven. "It's just obnoxious that you bring up family then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist."

"I saved her, and that bluenet that was with her." Raven argued.

"From my understanding, it was once, and right before that incident that a criminal named Roman Torchwhick, now Griffon Shit, caused a week before the Vytal Festival." Lauxus exclaimed.

"Because once was your rule right?" Qrow added. "Real *Mom of the Year* material, sis."

As Qrow reached down to grab his glass, Raven grabbed his wrist, before Lauxus appeared behind her with a knuckled blade against her throat. A weapon he had purchased during his travels with Qrow.

"I told you Beacon would fall and it did. Taking a member of our tribe with it." Raven stated. "I told you Ozpin would fail, and he has. Now you tell me. Does… Salem… Have it?" Seeming unfazed by Lauxus's move to protect his ally.

"I thought you weren't interested in all of that." Qrow smirked.

"I just want to know what we are up against. Her subordinate Cinder killed a member of our tribe Qrow." Raven stated.

Qrow's eyes widened for a second as his eyebrows rose, before getting serious again.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Qrow asked.

Raven scoffed, realizing she had let something slip, as she released her brother's wrist, followed by Lauxus returning to his seat, his weapon sheathed in his boot.

"You should come back, Raven." Qrow stated grabbing his glass. "The only way we beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left. The tribe raised us… and you turned your back on them." Raven stated.

"They were killers and thieves." Qrow stated, his right arm becoming covered in an emerald green essence.

"They were your family." Raven stated.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." Lauxus growled, scale markings appearing on his upper right arm.

Raven stood up instantly, angered, and annoyed, having heard enough of their insults.

"I lead our people now." Raven stated. "And as leader I will do everything in my power to ensure our survival. I will ensure Scythe's death is avenged."

"I saw, the people of Shion saw to." Qrow stated.

"The weak die, the strong live. Those are the rules." Raven stated before Lauxus burst into laughter, confusing both Raven and Qrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Qrow. It's just that, I used to be the exact same as you Raven." Lauxus laughed. "Believing only the strong live, and survive, while the weak die and suffer. I just find it so amusing how my past is so much like Ravens life."

"What are you talking about you ape?" Raven questioned, anger rising in her.

"I ran a kudeta against my gramps years back, with the members of it being myself, and my friends Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen. I had planned on taking over Fairy Tail, saying crap like you're saying now. The weak would be weaseled out, while the strong remained. But at the end of it, I learned true strength isn't about your body. It's about your heart." Lauxus stated, his expression slowly growing more serious by the second. "So take it from someone who's been in your state of mind, join the Guardians, and we'll overlook the Shion incident, no matter how hard it is. We can win against Salem together if we combine the force of your tribe and the rest of the Guardians."

"I refuse." Raven stated.

"Well, you've certainly got someone strong on your side. I've seen the damage." Qrow stated, bringing them back to the original topic.

"We couldn't have known the Grimm would set in as quickly as they did." Raven stated turning around, her voice cracking a bit.

"I'm not talking about the Grimm, and I'm not talking about you either." Qrow stated.

"If you don't know where the Relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." Raven stated, trying to end the conversation.

"I know you have the Spring Maiden, Gajeel and Natsu confirmed it the night I brought them back to Tai's place, after rescuing them from you." Qrow stated.

"I'm not going to be giving her to you, if that's what you're hoping for." Raven stated.

"Then without her, we're all going to die." Lauxus stated.

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Raven asked putting her helmet on, and using her katana to open a portal.

Behind them, the waitress from earlier gasped, and dropped her tray as she saw the portal. Qrow and Lauxus turned to see her standing there, in fear, her legs shaking.

"Relax." Lauxus said in a calming voice. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just her semblance."

But Qrow knew better, knowing that stories of Raven's portals and power had spread through all Mistral, no doubt the waitress feared that her life would be in danger due to the Brawnwen Tribe.

The waitress looked to him as he slumped his shoulders.

"Make this one a double." Qrow sighed holding up his glass.

"Here, let me help you."

"N-no it's okay, really. I can manage, I don't think it would be proper for two members of the Brawnwen Tribe to help me." The waitress said shaking in fear.

"Relax, we're not part of the tribe." Lauxus smiled putting a calming, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "My last name is Dryer, his might be Brawnwen, but he left them years ago. We were just in a surprise meeting with his sister, who wanted to catch up."

Qrow knew Lauxus was lying about the last part of Raven wanting to catch up, but he understood why.

"Where do you keep the cleaning supplies?" Lauxus asked.

"N-no, it's fine. I'll clean it up when I close for the night." The waitress said, seeming much calmer, than before.

'At least her legs aren't shaking anymore.' Qrow thought.

"I'll make that drink a double. I'll get you another pint of ale to." She said turning her gaze to Lauxus.

"Thank you." Lauxus smiled before returning to his seat, as the waitress left. "Now Qrow, why would Raven think Scythe's a member of the Brawnwen tribe?"

Qrow sighed knowing this would be coming after Raven's vow of vengeance.

"Because he is." Qrow stated, finding no way around the topic. "After finding out he's originally from this world, I did some research into his genealogy. His great-grandfather was not only a white tiger Faunus, but was also a member of the Brawnwen Tribe, before he fell for the daughter of the Black Beast of Death."

"His great-great-grandfather was that much of a badass?" Lauxus asked.

"Indeed, with his Armor of the Fallen, the Black Beast of Death took on an entire army all on his own, not only surviving, but came out covered in their dried blood, earning the name Black Beast of Death, while staining the armor black. It was the fallen men he killed, and the blood it's stained with, that gave the armor the name it is known by as legend."

"So, his great-grandfather must have had some serious balls to go after the Black Beast of Death's daughter."

"He did I guess. I even found the old coot's journal. He had won over the Khan's trust by committing the biggest taboo known to the Brawnwen Tribe, he killed the current leader of his time, and conveyed the Tribe's location to the authorities." Qrow explained. "He was pardoned for all he had done, and married to the Beasts daughter a year later. The Brawnwen Tribe barely survived, the assault that the authorities dealt. All that remained were a handful of people, including my grandfather. Who became the next leader, and his son, my adopted father, inherited the title after my grandfather's passing. Now it seems Raven is leader."

"Here you go boys." The waitress said bringing them their drinks.

"Thank you." Qrow smiled.

"I don't think you're gonna get laid anymore." Lauxus chuckled, as the waitress confirmed it.

After the waitress left, Qrow turned his attention to Lauxus.

"So, was what you told my sister true? Did you try to commit a kudeta against your grandfather?" Qrow asked. "All to inherit Fairy Tail?"

"Yep, I've regretted it ever since."


	37. Awkward Meetings Returning Home

Dragons in Remnant-36

The day was calm as the salty ocean water blew through the air, hitting the faces of the passengers of the ship that was currently crossing the big blue.

Blake looked out into the ocean, with a solemn look on her face, as her mind raced a million miles a minute. She wore her old Guardians Uniform, before her Aura Unification with her boyfriend Gajeel. The bow back over her ears. A white jacket added to the uniform.

The sound of child's laughter drew her attention from her thoughts, as she noticed them having fun on the ship.

"Something on your mind Blake?" Gajeel asked coming up to her with a couple of drinks. "You haven't said a word since we boarded the ship."

"I'm just thinking." Blake sighed taking her drink with a sniff. "Kiwi?"

"Thought you might like it, Lilly chose the flavour. He's currently below deck helping with shoveling Burn Dust into the furnace." Gajeel smiled.

"I swear that cat can't go one minute without doing a hard-core workout." Blake sighed.

"Traveling for a lover's getaway?"

Blake turned around instantly, dropping her drink, which Gajeel caught, and grabbing the handle of Gambol Shroud.

"Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat." The captain of the ship chuckled raising his hands.

Blake was hesitant at first before she relaxed, taking her drink back from Gajeel.

"Sorry about that, we were at the Fall of Beacon and we've been a little antsy lately." Gajeel explained.

"Understandable." The captain smiled.

Blake turned back to see the ocean, only to jump and turn around as the two kids from earlier ran by screaming.

"Easy there Blake." Gajeel sighed, catching her drink as she dropped it again.

"I'll leave you two be." The captain chuckled walking off.

It was a few minutes more passed before the cat Faunus reached to the top of her head and removed the bow.

"Won't be needing this." Blake sighed.

"I'll take it." Gajeel chuckled grabbing the ribbon before Blake could throw it in the ocean.

"What would you need that for?" Blake questioned.

"I needed something to put on the end of Piercer South." Gajeel smiled pulling out one of his collapsible bladed batons. _'And something to motivate me to come home if I ever go on a solo mission that ends up being too much for me to handle.'_ He mentally added.

Blake walked off with a small chuckle, with Gajeel following, unaware of the cloaked figure following them, as he remained upwind from their senses.

…

It was a few hours later as the sun began to set, and the ship began to near several sharp jagged tiny islands.

Blake was looking out into the sunset, as she continued to try and organize her mind, which was a jumbled up mess of mixed emotions.

As she began to walk inside, she sensed someone behind her, and she didn't seem to like it. She turned around and saw the cloaked figure, the pulled out Gambol Shroud and put it in its pistol form.

"Who's there?" Blake demanded.

The cloaked figure just left, Blake remained in place, her eyes still fixed on the spot she had seen the figure at, before a wave of water, crashed into the side of the boat, knocking it over a ways off course. The shadow of a large serpent like creature washed over the boat, catching Blake and the lookout's attention.

"Red Alert." The lookout shouted before the alarms went off.

The captain ran out with another deck hand to look at the creature that had just appeared, and was in disbelief.

"By the gods…" The captain said holding his hat as he looked upwards.

The Grimm that had appeared from the ocean waters was none other than a Sea-Serpent.

The legendary Grimm roared out, as it prepared to strike the ship, sailing its waters.

"All hands to battle stations." The captain shouted.

"Sir we've never fought a Grimm this big." The deckhand exclaimed, a worried expression etched onto her face.

"We've never SEEN something this big."

"Not to worry sailors."

The two looked to who had spoken, seeing a large humanoid panther, wearing a pair of pants, with a sledge hammer over his shoulders. The Guardians Emblem tattooed in white on his abdomen. The White Fang portion in white, while the Fairy Tail portion was just filled out by his fur.

"You've got three members of the Guardians aboard your ship." Lilly smiled, spreading his wings, flying towards the Grimm.

Not a second later, Gajeel jumped from the left of the deck where he had been enjoying a game of poker with some of the deckhands, while from the right, Blake sprang into action following their lead, before the cloaked figure jumped from above, throwing away the cloak to reveal it was Sun Wukong.

Using a shadow clone, Blake slung herself at the Grimm, embedding Gambol Shroud into its underbelly, before she used the momentum to swing herself around to its back, firing at it.

"Blake, Wrecking Ball me." Gajeel shouted.

 _ **(Que Music… Irresistible: Fall Out Boy)**_

Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Gajeel, as he covered his body in iron scales, using the momentum of her fall, Blake started to swing Gajeel around, as he began spinning like a buzz saw.

"Iron-Shadow Wrecking Ball." Gajeel and Blake shouted, as Blake slammed Gajeel into the Sea-Serpents head.

"Sun, grab the end of my hammer." Lilly shouted holding his sledge hammer low.

"Don't say it like that it sounds weird." Sun stated wrapping his tail around the hammer head.

"Fine then, just do your thing." Lilly shouted swinging his hammer upwards, allowing Sun to fly towards the Sea-Serpent as he created several light clones.

Sun's clones slammed their fists into the Sea-Serpents head, causing it to scream in pain as it sprouted its wings.

"Oh no you don't." Gajeel shouted letting go of Gambol Shroud and turning his hand into a katana. "IRON DRAGON DEMON BLADE."

Gajeel swung downwards, slicing through the paper thin flesh of the Sea-Serpent, rendering it flightless, and in immense pain.

"Lilly, NOW." Gajeel shouted.

"On it." Lilly shouted as Blake grabbed the hammer head.

Lilly spun around several times, gaining momentum and speed, before sending Blake flying towards the Sea-Serpent.

Blake took out her bladed sheath, and began spinning like a top, zooming past the Sea-Serpent Grimm, slicing off one of its horns, and imbedding Gambol Shroud into its skin once more.

"Gajeel." Blake called. "Double Tap."

"Got it." Gajeel stated landing on the Sea-Serpent's back, running up its spine.

Blake came spinning back towards the Grimm's head, slicing as she passed by it again. She continued this, bouncing around like a yo-yo, harming the Sea-Serpent greatly each time she passed, before Gajeel came up, his arms raised.

"IRON DRAGON CHAINSAW." Gajeel shouted as his right arm turned into a chain saw.

Gajeel jumped from the base of its neck, and slammed his chainsaw into its head, pressing as hard as he could digging through the vile black blood and tissue of the Grimm.

The Sea-Serpent screamed in pain as Gajeel finally reached its brain. Its eyes went lifeless, as Gajeel drove his Chainsaw through and through.

"We did it." Sun shouted.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"You and I barely did anything, they were the ones to take it down." Lilly stated as he landed back on the deck of the ship, with Sun under his arms. "Now to deal with you."

"Oh come on Lilly, you know I'm just as worried about Blake as Gajeel is." Sun stated. "Honestly I don't even know what she sees in that guy."

"Aha, so you're stalking her because you're jealous." Lilly stated.

"Am not." Sun denied.

"SUN." Blake shouted.

"Here's where I leave, good luck pal." Lilly stated putting Sun on his feet, and running off to the underdeck below.

"Wait, Lilly come back." Sun exclaimed before he turned back just in time for both Gajeel and Blake to slap him in the face.

…

"It was no problem, really, just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool." Sun smiled talking to the passengers before walking back to Lilly, Gajeel, and Blake. "You'd think they'd never seen a fight before."

The sun had fully set and the moon had risen, with its shining light gleaming in the ocean waters.

"What the hell are you doing here monkey boy?" Gajeel asked.

"Digging the new moves you pulled by the way, adding to the Arsenal."

"Sun." Blake said sternly.

"I saw you guy's take off. The night Beacon fell." Sun stated after a moment of silence. "Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay, then you just ran away."

"We had to, you wouldn't understand." Blake sighed.

"No I get it, I get what you're doing." Sun stated.

Blake seemed to brighten up and bit, while Gajeel and Lilly both had looks that said they doubted it.

"You three are going on a revenge fueled rampage against the White Fang." Sun stated.

"What?" Blake asked sounding annoyed.

"You've always felt like the Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends; it makes the perfect sense!" Sun stated. "You two are there to support her, get revenge on Scythe's brother for what he did, as well as get payback for breaking up the band."

"That's not what we're doing coconut brains." Gajeel groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "But yes, Lilly and I are pissed at Adam for what he did."

"I can't believe you." Blake said in annoyance mixed with pain.

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this on your own. It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're gonna need someone watching your backs. It takes four for a team." Sun stated putting his arms around the three of them. "That's where I come in."

"You're wrong Sun." Blake stated as Gajeel back handed him in the face.

"You're so… so wrong…" Lilly stated.

"What are you…?"

"We're not going anywhere NEAR the White Fang." Gajeel stated. "Not yet. We need time for our wounds to heal, including our emotional ones."

"Seriously?" Sun questioned.

"I need to sort some things out. Lilly and Gajeel are just here to give me emotional support for that." Blake stated.

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?"

"Newsflash banana brains, Weiss was taken back to Atlas by her father, Yang is most likely suffering from P.T.S.D from having that bastard Adam cutting her arm off, and Ruby is probably still grieving over Scythe." Gajeel stated.

"Besides you're one to talk." Blake stated. "Assuming Neptune, Sage and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck."

"You really think I can get Neptune on the ocean?" Sun asked. "They flew back to Mistral, I told them I'd catch up. Not the first time I've left them to take a boat."

"Afraid of planes?" Lilly asked.

"None of your business." Sun stated.

"That's a yes."

"So, if you're not going after the White Fang? Where ARE you going?" Sun asked.

"Home." Blake said simply. "To Menagerie."

"Well I'm coming with you." Sun stated.

"Four's a crowd bub." Gajeel stated.

"The Grimm are getting worse, you saw it yourself. And just because you're not going after the Fang, doesn't mean they won't be coming after you three." Sun stated. "I'd honestly feel a lot better if I came with you guys. Besides I'm kinda already on the boat."

"I can send you back to Mistral one way if you want." Gajeel chuckled.

"Gajeel you are not having Lilly send him down the spiral of a roar." Blake stated.

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever." Gajeel stated.

"This is gonna be great, I've never been to Menagerie before." Sun stated. "This'll be a regular journey to the east. Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Someone stop him before I throw him overboard." Gajeel groaned.

…

The ships horn blares as it lowered the docking platform, allowing its passengers to get off at Menagerie port. The bells of the town ring out as Gajeel, Blake, Sun, and Lilly step off the ship.

"Oh…" Sun says in awe.

"Wow." Lilly stated.

"Incredible." Gajeel smirked. "Look at all the Faunus."

Everywhere, there were Faunus of different animal species, several of which had ears similar to Blake's.

"Gajeel, you might wanna let a few scales grow on your body, or people are gonna think you're human." Blake stated.

"Huh, or right." Gajeel stated as scales grew under his right eye, and in places along his arms.

"Whoa… whoa…" Sun said as he was still in awe of Menagerie's beautiful sights. "I've never seen so many Faunus in one place."

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe." Blake smiled. "No matter who or what they are."

"Wow." Sun stated.

"Sure is, uh, crowded huh?" Lilly questioned.

"Lilly, two thirds of Menagerie are nothing but hostile desert, so yeah, it is a bit crowded." Blake explained.

As they continued to walk, they had to keep making room and changing positions for different people to get through.

"Is it always so cramped?" Sun asked.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species, and put them on an island that's two thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Gajeel stated.

"If you guys have that much more space, why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!" Sun exclaimed.

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo Sun. Like I said earlier, it's a hostile wasteland." Blake stated.

"So, they gave us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant to try to shut us up." Sun exclaimed.

"That's a pretty good summary yeah." Blake stated.

"Huh. Jerks." Sun exclaimed as the four of them went forwards through the town more.

"We've tried to make the best of things." Blake sighed as they reached the top of the stairs in the center of the island, leading to the residential area.

"Whoa…" Sun exclaimed as they saw the view.

From the view, you could see trees, houses, and mountains that separated them from the desert.

"This is Kuo Kuana." Blake smiled showing the three of them her home.

"It's… beautiful…" Gajeel smiled his eyes growing bigger with tears and a goofy smile one would expect to come from Natsu.

"I take it all back. This place looks great." Sun smiled.

"Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Lilly questioned.

"That's not the point Sun, Lilly." Gajeel sighed his face returning to normal.

"We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else. Instead we were given an island and were told to make do." Blake sighed. "Things didn't change until after Scythe started changing things."

"So the Faunus did the best we could." Gajeel added.

"We came together and made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome."

"I understand." Lilly sighed.

"But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal, and may never be since Scythe's gone." Blake exclaimed. "That we're still second class citizens."

"Well, hey, these three guys are feeling pretty at home." Sun smiled, referring to himself, Gajeel, and Lilly. "Even if Lilly is drawing attention to himself for being more animal looking."

"Hey." Lilly stated.

"Alright. Time to go home." Blake sighed.

"Oh yeah, which one's yours? Can you see it from here?" Sun asked.

"Kind of." Blake exclaimed.

"To be honest, I'm curious myself." Gajeel smiled. "I'll be meeting your parents for the first time so I'm a bit nervous."

"Is it that one?" Sun asked pointing in a random direction. "What about that tiny one down there? I like the paintjob." Sun asked pointing in another random direction.

"It's…" Blake stated taking his arm and pointing it to the Chieftain's home.

Sun, Lilly, and Gajeel all went slack jawed at the house Sun was now pointing at, as they looked at her and back at the house, then at her again and once more at the house.

"Holy crap I'm dating the Chieftain of Menagerie's daughter." Gajeel cried out clutching his head with both his hands.

"Really, all your intel gathering and you never knew about that?" Sun asked.

"Her file never said anything about this." Gajeel stated before turning to Lilly. "How does my hair look? Does it seem nice enough to present in front of Blake's parents?"

"You look fine, you're going to get through this." Lilly stated putting his hands on Gajeel's shoulder. "You're a man aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I'm a man." Gajeel stated.

"Then be a man and face Blake's parents head on." Lilly stated. "Now what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna face my girlfriend's parents."

"LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT AGAIN." Lilly shouted.

"I'M GOING TO FACE MY GIRLFRIEND'S PARENTS HEAD ON!" Gajeel shouted pumping his fists in the air.

…About twenty minutes of walking later…

Gajeel was standing stiff as a board as the four of them walked up the steps, well three of them. Lilly and Sun had to drag Gajeel up the steps like a plank of wood.

Blake reached the door and held her hand up to grab the knocker, before retracting it slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I, um… It's just been a long time since I've seen my parents." Blake stated.

Blake's concern seemed to have knocked Gajeel out of his little freezing spell, as he walked up behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you came all this way." Gajeel smiled.

Blake took a deep breath, stepping forward as Gajeel's hand fell to his side, before she slammed the door knocker, with a loud bang echoing around them.

"Okay if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun stated.

"Ditto." Lilly exclaimed as they all took a step back.

Gajeel stayed behind Blake wanting to give her reassurance for when she went and faced her parents.

Their attention was drawn to the door, as it opened and a cat eared woman stuck her head out, before stepping out.

Mrs. Belladonna, had either aged very well or had Blake at an age younger than most mothers ever. In many ways she had the same traits and looks as her daughter, black cat ears and hair, big yellow eyes and the two were even of similar height. Yet one could also see the distinct differences as well.

Her hair was shorter than her daughters and seemed styled to keep clear of her shoulders, a short motherly style of hair that also left her smooth skinned face and loving smile unobstructed. Her ears had golden piercings in them and her figure seemed fuller than Blake's, motherly and mature rather than sleek though the feline-like grace wasn't absent. Keeping their minds off of Blake's mother's looks Sun, Lilly and Gajeel, made note of her clothing.

Again it was similar to her daughter's original outfit before she became a Guardia, yet different at the same time. Black and white must be a Belladonna family theme. Mrs. Belladonna wore a black hakama and sandals. Over the outfit, she wore a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front.

On both arms, she was wearing long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. However the outfit's asymmetric design was continued here as well as her left arm sleeve had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist.

Around her waist was a black and gold sash that trailed behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

"Blake?" The older Faunus woman asked in disbelief.

"Hi mom." Blake said before Gajeel nudged her forward.

Blake knew he was signaling for her to go give her mother a hug.

Her mom however took the initiative and hugged Blake with the warmest smile on her face.

"Oh my baby girl." She said petting the back of Blake's head.

Blake was taken aback by the hug before she smiled and returned it, with full force.

"Kali, who is it?" A man's voice rang from the home, causing Gajeel to freeze once more.

A man dressed in knee high boots, tan pants, with white fur trimmings, on his lower half, a purple open robe with the same white fur trimmings on the sleeves and bottom of the robe, held closed by a silver chain with a panther head on his left shoulder, and a torso plate on his abs over a purple sash, stepped into view, putting his hands on his hips before his eyes widened in shock. He had a black beard, with a full head of hair, and a tuft of brown hair on his chest, which all somehow shined brown in the sunlight.

He stood there, shocked, before his expression turned to a smile. Happy to have her home.

Kali, and Ghira Belladonna invited them all in for tea, as it was Kali's specialty. They currently sat around the table, drinking from their little round cups. They had been talking about the Fall of Beacon. Gajeel was sitting beside Blake, while Sun was having a hard time trying to sit beside Lilly as he took most of the space.

"We were horrified when we heard the news." Kali sighed. "The Kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried."

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira stated, trying to sound all tough in front of his daughter.

"That isn't the slightest bit true." Kali scoffed. "You should've seen him pacing."

"You guys have nothing to worry about." Sun stated.

"Shut up Wukong." Lilly exclaimed.

"I've seen your daughter in action before!" Sun continued.

"I'm warning you, don't say another word." Lilly exclaimed.

"And trust me, she has got some moves." Sun stated.

Blake straitened her back and Gajeel had to cover his mouth to keep him from doing a spit-take as they were both drinking their tea.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asked with a scowl, causing Sun to panic.

"I uh… well, you see, sir, it's just that…"

As Sun continued to ramble, Kali leaned to Blake.

"Why is he here again?" Kali questioned.

"He just kinda followed me home." Blake replied as Gajeel wiped himself off with a napkin. "These two I invited." She said pointing to Gajeel and Lilly.

"I see…" Kali stated.

"I can clear this up." Gajeel sighed after cleaning himself up. "What he means to say sir, is your daughter's fighting style is unique, hard to predict, and can be amazing to watch."

"Hmm. I like him Blake, who is he again?" Kali asked.

"Mom." Blake hissed. "I guess I should properly introduce you three."

"Sun and I are going to step out for some fresh air for a minute." Lilly stated grabbing Sun by the back of the shirt, and dragging him along.

"Hey Lilly, let me go I can walk on my own, besides I don't need the fresh air. We just spent the last week on a boat." Sun stated.

"Trust me, we don't wanna be in here for this awkward introduction." Lilly stated closing the door behind them.

The four sat there around the table in silence, before Blake racked up the courage to speak.

"Mom… dad…, this is Gajeel Tie, but prefers Gajeel Blacksteel." Blake stated raising her hand to introduce her boyfriend. "He's the second in command of the Guardians…"

"What? You're actually friends with the Guardians?" Ghira asked. "It is an honor to have one of you in my home sir."

"W-well dad… he… he's not the only Guardian currently here." Blake stated.

"Oh, is Lilly a Guardian as well?" Kali asked.

"Yes, but I mean in this room." Blake exclaimed.

Ghira and Kali looked confused for all of three seconds before it clicked in their heads.

"Our daughter is a Guardian?" Ghira asked in shock.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Kali smiled taking Blake's hand.

"T-that's not the only news I have." Blake chuckled.

"Blake… if you're pregnant I swear to the Gods you're going to be in so much trouble." Ghira exclaimed.

"N-no nothing like that." Blake stated with a huge blush. "Um… Gajeel and I… are… kind of… maybe… possibly…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna." Gajeel interrupted scooting back a bit. "I am currently dating your daughter." Gajeel blurted out before bowing with his hands in front of him.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" Blake asked, her face redder than Ruby's cloak.

"I don't know I panicked." Gajeel exclaimed still in the bowed position.

Gajeel looked up to see Kali in a bit of shock and Ghira having a bit of a serious expression on his face.

"My office. Now Mr. Tie." Ghira stated his tone of voice matching his expression.

"Yes sir." Gajeel stated with a nervous gulp.

Gajeel and Ghira left the room, as Blake looked nervous while Kali looked worried.

"Oh dear. Your father's going to be putting him through all sorts of tests." Kali sighed. "If that's the case, I'll put you through one of my own."

"Mom?" Blake asked as Kali turned to her.

"Blake, I want you to answer me honestly." Kali stated. "Are you two sexually active?"

"No, neither of us have done it yet." Blake exclaimed.

"Okay, good. Have you kissed yet?" Kali asked.

"Well, we did kiss once, after our third date." Blake answered.

"Has anything special happened between you two?" Kali asked.

"Well… um…"

"Blake." Kali egged on.

"Oh fine." Blake sighed in defeat. "Gajeel and I have been through a… an Aura Unification, together."

"But those only happen to people who are truly meant for one another." Kali gasped.

"I know." Blake sighed before reaching into her side bag and pulling out a small recording device with a small projector on it. "Here, I would advise you and dad watch this together. It's Scythe's Auto Biography on tape, for some reason, he recorded his story before the Vytal Festival and it was published after his death."

Blake sighed, knowing that everyone in Remnant now knew the truth of where Wendy, Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu came from.

"Alright dear, but what does this have to do with Gajeel?" Kali asked.

"He explains where he and the rest of the original Guardians came from." Blake sighed.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Kali sighed before a loud bang from the door alerted them. "Oh dear. Poor timing as usual. Oh well, your father's had a hard time dealing with them."

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked.

"Hmm? The White Fang."

"What?" Blake shouted standing straight up.

Blake ran to the front and saw her father, Gajeel, Lilly, and Sun were already there.

"Dad." Blake called.

"Blake what's wrong?" Ghira asked.

"Miss Belladonna." One of the Jackal Faunus said as they both bowed.

"We had no idea you'd returned." The other stated.

"I came to see if there would be a problem." Blake stated.

"Blake, this is Corsac, and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang in Menagerie now." Ghira stated.

"Those Psycho's are here to?" Sun asked realizing who Ghira was talking to.

"Young man, I'm not sure about what you've heard about our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec, the jackal eared Faunus exclaimed.

"What we've heard?" Blake asked, purple mist starting to seep from her eyes.

"We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people. Killed dozens, let Grimm loose into Beacon, and made it so we couldn't keep our friend, and leader from dying." Gajeel stated grabbing Fennec by the robes, silver mist seeping from his tear ducts. "Shiro Khan's son is dead, and all you're doing about it is sitting on your asses."

"That's enough Blacksteel." Ghira exclaimed separating them. "What are they talking about?" Ghira asked, turning his attention back to the representatives.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac exclaimed.

"Is everything all right?" Kali asked as she stepped up behind them.

"Wait you guy's seriously don't know?" Lilly questioned.

"Know what?" Ghira asked.

"Just as Gajeel said dad." Blake stated, her voice shaking at the memories. "The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians, and released Grimm into the school. We were too preoccupied by this, to even help our friend, Scythe Khan. He died because the White Fang created so much chaos."

Corsac and Fennec looked at one another before looking back at Blake.

"Is this true?" Ghira asked.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec stated.

"Don't act like you're s-"

"-That's enough." Ghira stated interrupting Blake's frustrated shouting. "Explain yourselves. I highly doubt that Shiro Khan would allow this to happen at the school his own son attended."

Corsac and Fennec looked at each other once more, before looking back to Ghira.

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan." Corsac exclaimed as Fennec shook his head in shame. "Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus."

"Scythe's half-brother." Gajeel growled, his hands began turning into claws.

"I believe you're all familiar with the young adept, and his… extreme philosophies." Corsac added.

"You know Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale." Sun stated.

"The high council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec explained.

"Incident?" Blake questioned.

"People are dead, the man I called a brother, is dead." Gajeel stated putting his draconic clawed hand under Fennec's throat.

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac exclaimed.

"Gajeel, calm down man." Lilly stated putting a calming hand on the iron dragon's wrist. "No more blood has to be spilt because of Scythe's death."

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec said as Gajeel stepped back, his hand reverting to normal.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked.

"We understand if you bear and skepticism toward these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie." Corsac exclaimed. "Rest assured. High Leader Khan is hunting Adam down as we speak, she will bring justice to the ones who caused her nephews sudden departure of this world. But this… this is no way to make our message heard. Especially after all Young Lord Khan had done during his time at Beacon to change the minds of the people of Vale."

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to aid the apprehension and punishment of these strays if you'd care to review them." Fennec added.

"I will." Ghira said. "But another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter. It's obvious from how she's shaking that she needs her family more than anything, since she was forced to bring up traumatic memories."

"But of course Your Grace." Corsac exclaimed.

"We completely understand." Fennec added. "It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake."

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang. But understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac exclaimed.

"Watch what you say pal." Gajeel growled.

"It is a wearying fight after all." Fennec added to his brother's statement.

"Who says I'm done fighting? A Guardian never gives up, no matter the challenge." Blake stated.

"Hmm… If you ever do wish to return, you need merely to come find us." Corsac stated.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec smiled.

"Goodbye gentlemen." Ghira stated shutting the doors on them.

Once the door was closed, Blake walked off, with Gajeel following close behind to see if she was alright. Lilly was nowhere in sight.

"So, those guys were creepy." Sun stated before Ghira slumped his shoulders.

"I really don't like you." Ghira stated turning to look at Sun.

Sun just hung his head in response.

Meanwhile, outside, Corsac and Fennec were walking down the stairs of the Belladonna home.

"An interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec asked his brother.

"Interesting indeed." Corsac smiled.

"So, shall we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec questioned.

"We shall." Corsac smirked.

High on the roof of the Belladonna residence, Lilly was kneeling on roof's edge, pointing towards the rest of the town.

"I knew you two couldn't be trusted." Lilly growled, spreading his wings as he jumped into the air, and flew behind the house, where he met with Gajeel and Blake.

"Well?" Gajeel asked. "Find out anything?"

"I sure did." Lilly exclaimed. "None of it was good either."


	38. Acceptance of a New Life Style

Dragons in Remnant-37

It was getting late, as the sun began to set on the open plane farmland. The young boy from the farm was just finishing up his chores, bringing the pitchfork into the barn. He set the farming tool against the stack of bailed hay and gave a sigh of relief as he was finished with his work for the day.

As he began to leave, he noticed his reflection in the mirror, and thought he saw something odd. He took a closer look in the mirror, and thought he saw his hair turned white for a second, he even pulled at it to be sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

He pressed forward, saying only one thing to his reflection.

"Hello?" He asked as if expecting some kind of response.

After a moment of nothing responding he sighed and relax with a chuckle, thinking himself too stressed out.

"Hello! I am professor Ozpi-"

But Ozpin was unable to finish his introduction to the boy, as he jumped backwards, landing on his back in surprise and shock. The boy laid on a pile of hay, breathing heavy as he tried to rationalize the situation.

"Oscar! You be careful with those tools. We don't want a repeat of last month's incident." His aunt called from the house.

…

It was a calm day at the Xiao Long residence. Yang and Sting were sitting on the couch. The buxom blonde boxer wearing an orange spaghetti string tank top, with a grey jacket, the right sleeve tied up to the nub of her arm, with a pair of brown pants. Both the jacket and pants having her emblem sewn into the left sleeve, and right pant leg, while this outfit was completed with her hair done up in a ponytail.

Sting sat beside her, wearing a black tank top with a pair of white jeans, both pant legs tied up to the nub of his severed limbs. He wasn't as gloomy as Yang was, he was actually over what had happened to him. Though he was sitting there to keep Yang, company and to make sure she was all right.

"Lunch time." Mira called as she entered the room with one tray, and a white Beowolf pup came trotting in with another on its back.

"I'm still amazed that Wendy's semblance can do so much." Sting smiled taking the tray off the pups back. "Not only does it purify Grimm, turning them into Saints. But they're also now able to reproduce like normal animals."

"I'm not really that surprised. Wendy's always been able to brighten people's hearts, and lighten a new path for them." Mira smiled as Yang took the remote beside her and turned on the television. "Here Yang, I made you your favorite for lunch."

"Thanks." Yang said blankly.

"I'm home." Tai called as the door unlocked. "Guy's they're here." Tai exclaimed bursting into the room living room with three boxes, two of them held together by zip-ties, in his arms, Zwei following closely behind.

"What's here Tai?" Sting questioned in the middle of eating his sandwich, the Beowolf pup barking at him and Zwei in happiness, thinking the owner of the house was gonna play with him.

"Hey dad." Yang said leaning her head backwards to look at her old man, without getting up off the couch.

"Yang don't do that, you'll hurt your neck." Mira lightly scolded.

"I can't wat for you to try these." Tai smiled putting the rest of the stuff in the kitchen.

"How was the shopping district?"

"Good, the stores are due to open back up full time pretty soon." Tai exclaimed before coming back in with the three boxes.

Yang looked down at her right nub and already having an idea of what it could be.

Tai came in and put the boxes on the coffee table, the Atlesian Scientific Center stamped directly on the lid of the boxes.

"Well?" Tai asked looking at them.

Sting put his tray to the side and opened the boxes, finding that the two boxes addressed to him each had a prosthetic leg inside them.

"Whoa, so cool." Sting smiled.

Yang turned to her box and opened it, finding a metal plated prosthetic as well.

"Apparently, Scythe had these made in anticipation if any of his teammates lost a limb. They're made of pure Grimm Metal, and they're light as feathers." Tai smiled. "Ironwood found these in the Guardians Airship during a full inspection when he took it back, since the team was broken apart. He shipped them here, since these had your names on them. There were others for the rest of the Guardians as well."

"Did he say anything else?" Sting asked, untying the knots of his pants, if he were wearing shorts, one would find that the prosthetic sockets were already in place on his nubs.

"He wanted me to tell you both you fought admirably." Tai smiled. "Sting he wanted me to let you know, that because of the damage you had done to Adam, you'll always have a spot in his forces waiting for you."

"I'm just glad I was able to take that Bulls weapon away from him." Mira smiled, motioning to the katana in a normal sheath on her back. "I thought Scythe might like it, if he made it out of there."

"Well, you gonna try it on? Sting's already putting his on." Tai exclaimed.

The sound of the prosthetics clicking to the sockets made Sting smile as he stood up, shakily, before Mira helped him.

"Here, use this to help you get used to them." Tai said grabbing a long piece of wood from the closet nearby.

"Why is it shaped like a katana?" Sting asked.

"Ruby got it for me for Fathers-Day this year. Thought it was funny to give me a cane. But you know her and weapons." Tai sighed. "Keep the cane. You need it more than I do right now."

"Thanks Tai."

"I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. I'll try mine out later?" Yang asked.

Tai sighed looking to Mira who had a look of sympathy on her face as well.

"Well alright." Tai said. "Whenever you're feeling up to it."

Yang got up from the couch and went upstairs, the Beowolf pup following her, occasionally nudging against her legs, to try and comfort her.

"It's not as easy as it was for me to get over." Sting sighed after he was sure Yang was out of ear's shot. "It's not just the loss of her arm she feels the pain of. She feels betrayed that Blake had left, that she had simply ran away."

"I get that." Mira sighed. "Blake was her trusted teammate since the beginning of the school year."

"I guess. It just pains me to see her so torn up about this."

"It's not just the Blake thing either." Sting sighed. "She's been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Mira asked.

"They're about Adam Taurus, aren't they?" Tai asked.

"She doesn't talk about them, but I know fear and pain when I see it. The nightmares are most likely caused by the fear of if it had been Ruby, instead of Scythe, maybe both. She feels a strong bond to both of them. But now Scythe's gone, and she fears Ruby could be next. Fearing either Cinder, or Adam, could be the one to kill her."

…

Later that day, Yang went about keeping herself busy, by doing her chores, as Mira continued to help Sting with his therapy to gain better balance with his legs.

Sting was picking it up faster than anyone thought he would.

Yang set the broom against the nub of her arm, and wiped her face as she was not used to doing any of her chores with one arm.

"I'm going to go get the mail." Yang called out.

"Alright." Mira stated as Sting was now able to stand on his own.

Grabbing the mail, Yang stuck it under her right underarm, closing the mailbox, and checking the first letter, seeing it was a cheque for Wendy.

"Wendy, the hospital sent you another cheque." Yang called.

"Oh, I hadn't realized it was pay day." Wendy said as she was in the middle of helping to feed the Beowolf Saint Pups.

"I'm still amazed that a young girl such as you got a job at the hospital." Yang said with a small smile. "I know I sure appreciate your help with the phantom pains."

"It's no problem, it's because I was too busy in Vale that I wasn't able to reattach your arm in time. Or Stings legs." Wendy sighed, reaching for her back pocket. "Here." Wendy said handing her three charms. "A replacement Troya charm, and two Pain charms."

"Is one of the Pain charms for Sting?" Yang asked.

"Yep. If you ever start to feel phantom pains, the Pain charms will activate and nullify 'em before it has a chance to really hit." Wendy explained. "They work the same as the Troya charms, so don't take them off."

"I won't, and thank you." Yang smiled before heading off to give Sting his charm

After having Mira help her, with putting her charms on, Yang went inside to get a glass of water. After filling her glass, she turned and dropped it, causing it to shatter all over the ground, as she had a flashback of what had happened to her.

Tai had rushed to the doorway hearing the noise, when he saw that it was a panic attack, he thought that it might have been best to leave her be, for now.

Yang slammed her fist on the counter in frustration, as she took a deep breath, wanting to try and get rid of the panic attacks and anxiety. The Beowolf pup pressing against her legs, in an effort to make her smile.

Tai left the doorway, without her noticing, wishing he could do more for Yang, other than just being there for her.

He left to go talk with Mira, and Sting, who were helping Wendy with grooming the Beowolf pups, minus the one that was following Yang around constantly.

"Hey Tai, is everything all right inside?" Mira asked. "We heard the crash."

"Yeah, Yang just had a panic attack. She's fine though." Tai sighed taking a pup into his arms, and brushing its fur. "They're starting to get more and more frequent."

"Is she getting frustrated with it?" Wendy asked.

"She is."

"Then there's nothing we can really do." Sting exclaimed. "I know it might not seem like it, but with the situation she's been in, it's a good thing that these attacks are getting more and more frequent."

"How the hell is it a good thing?" Tai asked gripping the brush tightly.

"It's a good thing, because her subconscious is pushing her through the trauma whether she knows it or not." Wendy explained. "Here mind has a limit in the tolerance of these attacks, so if the conscious mind isn't willing to push through the trauma on its own, the subconscious will start doing the work of pushing through it. Like an Ouija Board. The players think it's a ghost moving their hands to the letters, when really it's just their subconscious mind moving their fingers so slightly, that they don't even realise it's their own doing."

"So her mind is forcing its way through the pain and trauma without her even knowing?" Tai asked.

"To put it in a nutshell yes." Mira sighed. "The mind is a fragile thing, but Yang is a strong girl, she knows she can't let this get her down."

"Even though it seems like it has, her soul and mind say otherwise with how frequent the panic attacks are getting." Sting exclaimed.

"Give it time, and Yang will be ready to move forward on her own pretty soon." Mira smiled putting the Beowolf pup down. "That was the last one."

"That is until Cherry-Blossom is ready to deliver again." Wendy sighed as the female Alpha Beowolf came waddling over to them, her belly swollen with new life. "She and Iron-Driver are inseparable. Doing it whenever they're alone. We might as well be breeding companions for Huntsmen who need an animal partner."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sting stated. "We might even try doing other species for the business as well."

"I wasn't actually suggesting we make a business from it." Wendy stated.

"It would be a good way to make money." Mira sighed.

"True, and with Signal shut down still until it reopens next month, I've got no income coming in." Tai exclaimed. "With how fast the Saints gestation period is, we could be selling Saints to Huntsmen by next week."

"But each gestation period would be different for each species. Let's try doing a Taijitu." Sting stated. "The King Taijitu's are way too big, but the ones that are the size of normal garden snakes, or pythons would be perfect."

"I'll bring some in right away. Wendy be ready with your Dragonforce to use your semblance on them." Mira exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess since the cheques I get aren't enough anyways." Wendy exclaimed.

…

Yang found herself back at the Fall of Beacon, in the ruined cafeteria. She looked around, and saw no one around her. She looked down to see she had both hands again. Afterwards, she looked up to see Adam Taurus approaching her from the rubble of the destroyed building.

Yang took a fighting stance out of reflex and heard the click of her Ember Celica, looking down to see she had both on her wrists. Without saying another word, Yang began firing them at Adam, who they had no effect on as they just phased right through him, like he was a ghost.

After she finished firing at him, Adam went for his weapon, keeping his hand on the hilt. Yang stood there in horror before she threw a punch, only to see that her right arm was gone once again, and so were both her Ember Celica's.

She looked down at her arms before looking up, as Adam was right in her face. He drew his blade slightly with a sadistic grin.

Yang woke up in her bed covered in cold sweat. She looked over to her bedside table and saw the prosthetic Scythe had made for her long before his death.

She propped herself up with her arm, and looked at the foot of the bed before her heightened senses picked up something from downstairs, and caught the familiar scents of two of her professors from Beacon.

The sound of five people echoed from the kitchen as Yang made her way down the stairs. She turned the corner of the staircase and saw the lights on in the kitchen still. She wasn't surprised by this.

"And-and-and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt!" Port's voice echoed from the kitchen. "I was just a T.A I… I didn't know what to do, so I just left the room to laugh!"

All five of them broke out in laughter as Port continued on with the story.

"Yeah, we told him it was a kilt, he'd never worn a uniform before so he didn't know." Tai smiled as he leaned against the counter laughing as he spoke.

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you?!" Oobleck laughed drinking the coffee Tai and Mira offered him.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor!" Tai defended himself as Oobleck laughed again. "Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-"

Tai was interrupted by Port as he put his leg up on the table, mimicking what Qrow had done in the class room on the teacher's desk.

"Like what you see?" Port mimicked, causing all five of them to laugh. Port fell over laughing. Causing them all the laugh even harder.

"Oh man, I never knew Qrow was that dense even back then." Sting laughed.

"Anyone up for more coffee?" Mira asked after she got control of her laughter.

Yang laughed a bit at the scene, causing her to get noticed at her hiding spot.

"Oh, um, Miss Xiao Long! Please, join us." Port exclaimed picking himself up.

"Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair." Oobleck said, still laughing a bit as he stood up.

"I'm good." Yang smiled hopping up onto the counter.

"What are you still doing up Sparky?" Sting asked looking to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Yang countered. "So what are you doing here?" Yang asked directing her attention to her teachers.

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." Oobleck stated as Mira filled his cup.

"Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory." Port added. "But Mistral wasn't built in a day, and we all need some rest from time to time. Something she refuses to do."

"I still think she needs to take it easy. Make time to grieve for losing her son a second time." Mira sighed putting the coffee pot back with the coffee maker.

"Look, let's not worry about that right now." Tai exclaimed.

"Telling us another story?" Sting asked.

"So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow wearing a skirt!" Tai stated, continuing the story from earlier. "Then Oz tells everyone: 'It's time to work on our landing strategy'!"

Port and Oobleck laugh, Sting laughs, but the spark of the topic died down for some reason.

"The Brawnwen twins have always been… interesting, to say the least." Oobleck smiled.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai…" Port chuckled.

"Hey, come on man, she's right here." Tai exclaimed.

"Oh please! She's a mature young woman, who I believe is in an intimate relationship with Mr. Eucliffe." Port stated.

"None of your business." Sting exclaimed hiding his face behind the pages of the manuals.

"If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man." Port continued ignoring what Sting said.

"That's not the issue Pete, and besides she's still a teenager, even though she may not be my innocent little girl anymore." Tai said emphasising the word 'innocent'.

"She, is also in the room and can be directly spoken to." Yang stated cutting in and jumping down from the counter. "And I think I've been through enough to be considered and adult at this point."

"Adult or not, you still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world." Tai exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure just have the same condescending phrases?" Yang questioned. "I'm a double elemental Dragonslayer for crying out loud."

"Yeah, but we only use them, when we mean it!" Tai exclaimed as the talk became an argument.

"Is that so?" Yang questioned gritting her teeth.

"As a matter of fact it is so!" Tai stated.

Port and Oobleck looked at each other, as they began to feel awkward in this conversation, while Sting, to avoid the awkwardness, pulled out the manual that Scythe made, for maintaining his new legs.

"If you honestly think you're ready to go out there on your own… well, guess you lost some brain cells with that arm."

The room went dead quiet as Sting, Port, Oobleck, Mira, and Yang looked at Tai with looks of shock. Mira's grip on her glass slipped, allowing it to fall and hit the ground. Thankfully it was plastic so it didn't shatter. Oobleck's glasses dropped down his nose a bit, as Port's eyebrows were raised so high that both of the teacher's eyes were visible.

"Not cool dude." Sting stated.

"You jerk." Yang stated, playfully punching him. As she began laughing.

Tai soon joined in laughing a second later.

"Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobleck questioned before both Yang and Tai broke out in immense laughter.

Port, Oobleck, Sting, and Mira joined in not long after and they all shared a good laugh, one that they all needed to get off their chests.

"Miss Xiao Lo- Yang, if you don't mind me asking. Why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asked.

"Oh yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology created by the man who would have been your brother-in-law four years from now. Not to mention the effort it took for Ironwood to get it here. It seems a great many people want to see you return to normal."

"I'm… scared." Yang stated. "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal, and I appreciate it. But… this is normal now." Yang stated, raising her stumped arm. "It's just… taking me a while to get used to it. Unlike Sting who seems to have already."

"You think I got used to being legless so fast?" Sting asked with an understanding sigh. "I might have come to terms with the fact that I lost my legs, but I'm not used to the new normal just yet. I'm still pushing through it. Phantom pains were a bother before Wendy's charm, yes. But I'm still trying to adjust to the fact I have to take these prosthetics with me wherever I go. Even the strongest of men, have to be weak sometimes, if only to show they're just like everyone else."

"Spoken like a true Guild Master." Mira sighed with a smile.

Taken aback by what Sting said, Yang was at a loss for words.

"Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and goes." Port explained. "It's all in how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? You?" Yang asked in sarcastic disbelief.

"He's afraid of mice." Oobleck stated, trying to say it inconspicuously.

"They bring only disease and famine!" Port shouted causing Yang to laugh. "And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, simply unnatural.

"Then I wouldn't look under your seat." Sting stated.

Port jumped in fear and screamed as he fell back once more, causing everyone but him to laugh again.

"Not funny Mr. Eucliffe." Port stated, when he realized his fear was being made fun of.

"Port, I assure you, you're safe." Oobleck stated. "There's no mice here right now."

Later, Yang made her way back up to her room, where she spotted Tai, Sting, and Mira sending the two professors off.

"Thanks for having us over you three." Port exclaimed.

"Any time, you're always welcome." Tai smiled.

"Where is Miss Nieba? I didn't see her at all. Is she in her room sleeping?" Oobleck asked.

"She's in the stables we built for the Saints. Cherry Blossom gave birth to another litter a few hours ago, and Wendy fell asleep with Iron-Driver curled around her, like she's a Beowolf Saint pup herself." Sting explained. "But like Tai said, feel free to return anytime."

"It may be a while before we return. There is much work to be done at the school." Oobleck exclaimed.

"I… hesitate to ask but… is there any word from young Miss Rose?" Port asked.

"Not yet." Tai exclaimed.

"Lauxus, and Qrow are watching over them. We have them in our prayers to, but we still can't help but worry." Mira exclaimed. "What Ruby must be going through seeing her daughter the way she is."

"Have you thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?" Oobleck questioned.

"I've got to… look after some things." Tai exclaimed with a heavy sigh. "Plus the new business is opening up in a couple weeks, so, I've got to build the corrals and habitats for the different species we sell for Huntsmen companions."

Yang hid herself behind the curtain, gripping her stump of an arm, having a saddened look on her face, before she looked to the arm Scythe had sent her once more.

…

"Scythe, is that the last of them?" Iida asked as he and his grandson finished off their fight.

"I'm not sensing anymore, and after we shut down the Argent tower, my senses went crazy into overdrive." Scythe exclaimed as he and Iida stood on a floating island.

The two had worked their asses off, going through the levels. They were reaching the end of their first journey to hell.

"Gotta say, those nine tails of yours are pretty useful." Iida exclaimed as he sat on the ground.

"It's thanks to your quick thinking I have them, gramps." Scythe chuckled. "This was the final stage of the Kadingir Sanctum. After this breather, we go through the door at the top of the hill. Then it's the Argent Facility Destroyed level."

"Okay, I can deal with that."

"Not so fast my warriors."

"Of come on." Scythe groaned as Wilhelm showed up. "What the hell do you want?"

"To make you an offer." Wilhelm exclaimed. "I will allow you to continue through the next level, and afterwards, if you come out, I'll give you all your magic back, as well as your semblance."

"What's the catch?" Iida asked. "You wouldn't be offering my grandson this unless you benefitted from it."

"The catch, is after you both complete the level, Scythe will get all his weapons, abilities, and magic's back, to fight, me." Wilhelm smiled. "Now normally I wouldn't be making this kind of offer. But I watched, and rewatched, over and over again, how Scythe's body merged with that Kitsune-Knight's. I have to have that kind of power, facing me in the ring." Wilhelm explained. "I'll allow you both a short moment of reprieve, to regain your strength. I'd say with Scythe's upgrade of his physical form, he's more than capable of handling the gift."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Scythe asked.

"A deity never goes back on their word." Wilhelm explained.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal."

Scythe stood up and shook Wilhelm's hand, which was alight in emerald green flames.

"But I choose the battle arena." Scythe exclaimed.

"Very well." Wilhelm smiled. "The deal is set. If you don't keep your end of the bargen, and keep moving forward with the test, you shall die. If I somehow fail to keep my end of the bargen, I shall perish."

"Deal." Scythe exclaimed.

Wilhelm snapped his fingers, and a thirty minute timer appeared over them counting down.

"When this timer ends your moment of reprieve shall as well." Wilhelm smiled. "You shall get another at the end of the next level. Farewell."

With that, Wilhelm vanished, leaving Scythe and Iida alone, while also leaving them a couple bottles of muscle milk, water, and four cheese burgers, two each, and a note that said… _'You can't expect me to let you eat those bland tasteless protein bars all the time now can you?'_

"Guess he's not toying with us like I thought." Iida said as Scythe brought the food over.

"No, there's a reason why he's the Older Brother of Order, and Jacob is the Younger Brother of Chaos." Scythe sighed handing him his burgers and bottle of muscle milk. "He sure hit the right amount of each level of the Food-Pyramid with these burgers and drinks." Scythe exclaimed taking a bite of his food.

"I guess, but aren't you a little concerned about facing him in the ring at the end of the level?" Iida asked opening his burger.

"I guess. But no warrior is truly fearless. Take All Might from the manga and anime My Hero Academia. He's not fearless, yet it seems that way. He smiles and puts on a brave face, reassuring the people of his willingness to protect them, even though there's plenty of fear behind the smile he wears." Scythe exclaimed. "There's a certain song I listen to when I'm scared, it's one I've memorised by heart, but I prefer to listen to it."

"Shall I play it for you Scythe?" Alpha questioned appearing on his shoulder.

"Nah, but do me a favor. Bring up the VR training program, I'm not just gonna sit here after eating two burgers, and a thing of muscle milk." Scythe exclaimed.

"VR?" Iida asked.

"Virtual Reality, opponents appear on my visor, it's a little complicated to explain."

"You punch at the opponents on your visor and they disappear if you hit them right?" Iida exclaimed.

"Guess it wasn't that hard to explain." Scythe chuckled.

"Simulation starting in 3… 2… 1… Begin." Alpha exclaimed.

 _ **(Que Music… Runnin: Adam Lambert)**_

Scythe threw a punch at the first VR opponent, being a Rogue White Fang soldier. Slamming his fist into the fake soldiers head, it shattered into digital date.

"That looked like it hurt. Thanks for setting me up with a view Alpha." Iida exclaimed as he could see the VR simulation through the visor of his helmet.

"Any time Iida." Alpha exclaimed as they watched Scythe grab one of the VR opponents and slam its head into his knee, knocking it back, and kicking backwards and flipping forward to twist around, gaining momentum to axe-kick him to the ground.

Scythe, not missing a beat, spun forward on his hands, twisting around as he kicked each opponent in the head.

Jumping up, avoiding the swing of a Beringel's fist, Scythe landed on its shoulders, forcing it to the ground.

"Oh, his natural strength is off the charts." Iida stated.

Looking back, Scythe slid to the side, elbowing the Rogue White Fang Soldier in the neck, breaking his windpipe.

"Why aren't there any female White Fang Soldiers in the VR?" Iida asked Alpha.

"Scythe respects them, knows they're equal, but grew up learning to never hit a lady." Alpha explained. "It's really quite a fascinating story, his past. Tragic and hardships, friendships and trust. Everything one could ask for in the perfect story."

Scythe slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave, that nocked all the opponents in his sight to the ground, as they digitized and new ones appeared.

"I could feel that one. It had to have been a 4.0 on the Richter-Scale." Iida stated.

Scythe sent his tails forward, piercing nine of the VR opponents, before he used his tails to jump high in the air.

"Oh boy." Iida said following with his eyes.

Scythe came down and used his tails like spider legs before rolling forward and skewering an Alpha Beowolf in the chest.

"Hoo, he is not pulling his punches. No pun intended." Iida whistled.

Scythe kicked the Beta Beowolf in the throat, before slamming his fist under its chin, sending its head flying.

"Is it just me or does he have a lot of steam he needs to work off?" Iida questioned.

"No, he just gets real intense during training sessions like this." Alpha explained.

Scythe spun around like a top breaking the necks of every opponent that came his way. All except for one.

Scythe stopped in place, his eyes trained on the figure in front of him, as his fist was a mere inch from hitting her face.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"S-Scarlet?" Scythe questioned in disbelief.

"That's not supposed to be part of the simulation." Alpha exclaimed standing on Iida's shoulder.

Iida took off his helmet and was still able to see Scarlet.

"Scythe, that's not part of the simulation." Iida shouted putting his helmet back on.

Scythe took a hesitant step back, his eyes never leaving the curious face of his daughter.

"What's wrong Papa?" Scarlet asked, sounding all innocent. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-you died, a-and you can't be here. You revived and joined Salem's group." Scythe exclaimed, his voice shaking in fear and pain.

"No silly that wasn't me." Scarlet smiled. "That was Strife. We all have our dark sides, you told me that once Papa. Strife was just mine, and was put in control when my body was brought back to life."

"Y-you're actually Scarlet? My daughter?" Scythe asked falling to his knees, signaling for Iida to stay where he was.

"Technically." Scarlet stated. "I'm not actually alive Papa. Not like you or great-grandpa Iida. But I'm not dead either. I'm somewhere in between."

"So, what are you doing here?" Scythe asked.

"I'm here to help you." Scarlet smiled. "I'm unable to use Etherion Dragonslayer Magic thanks to Strife being in control of my body. But I am able to help."

"How can you help if you don't have your Dragonslayer Magic?" Scythe asked.

"I can activate the lacrima you infused into the armor you're wearing." Scarlet stated. "To make sure Salem wouldn't get her hands on it, you put the lacrima in both the Excalibur, and Caliburn swords and armor, you gave yourself and Mama. I can turn those powers on."

"But the seal I put on the armors can't be broken unless I do the spell to break it, and I don't have the Slayer Magic that I used to put them there."

"I can go inside the spell and overload it."

"But… that'll kill you for good Scarlet." Scythe exclaimed trying to put his hands on her shoulders, only for them to phase through.

"I'm not alive Papa, remember? I'm stuck between life and death. If I do this, I'll get to be at peace, and join Crimzon up in heaven." Scarlet stated, trying to hold back her tears.

Scythe was debating this internally before he remembered the timer. He looked back and saw there was only five minutes left on it.

"Scarlet, I love you, and no matter what, I have always been proud to call you my daughter, whether you were created in a lab, or in your mother's womb, it doesn't matter to me." Scythe stated tears running down his face. "Do it if you want."

Scarlets body began to glow a bright golden hue, as her soul turned to magical energy, and pressed against Scythe's chest plate, seeping into the magic seal. As she promised, she overloaded the seal's power and it destroyed itself from the inside, unlocking the slayer magic within it.

Scythe got up on steady legs, walking past Iida, who followed him wordlessly, towards the doorway to the next level.

As Scythe opened the doorway, he spoke only one thing.

"I'll do you proud Scarlet."

Then everything went white as the timer went off.

…

It was morning at the Xiao Long residence, as Tai was watering the sunflowers in the front flowerbed, while Mira and Sting were progressing to the sparring level of Sting's rehabilitation, and Wendy was caring to the new pups that Cherry Blossom had delivered the night before.

The door opened, as Yang stepped out, wearing her new arm, covering her face from the sun with it.

"Okay. Let's get started." Tai smiled as he stood up.


	39. Charity and Choice

Dragons in Remnant-38

 _ **Natsu Singing**_ - _Weiss Singing-_ **Both Singing**

The stage was set, the Noble People of Atlas were gathered, as the spotlights were waiting in anticipation to what the new head of the Schnee Dust Company, and her companion were going to perform.

Everyone went silent as Klein stepped out with an earpiece microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you all tonight, to the Schnee Charity Fundraiser for the victims of the Fall of Beacon." Klein exclaimed his eyes turning red, while his voice became more aggressive. "Now there's a lot of speculation that Jacques Schnee has put this all together to try and salvage what is left of his not so good name." Klein continued as his eyes turned a turquoise green. "Those rumors are absolutely false. Jacques and his son Whitley are busy trying to keep themselves safe within Atlas's prison, probably from their new prison wives." Klein joked, his voice more laid back like a bong smoker.

The crowd chuckled at Klein's joke/truth.

"But let me tell you all something." Klein smiled softly his eyes turning a bright topaz. "The new head of the Schnee Dust Company isn't like her father. She's kind, caring, and both she and her singing companion are members of the Guardians, let me introduce, Natsu Dragneel and Weiss Schnee."

The crowd clapped politely as Natsu and Weiss stepped out from behind the curtains at the ends of the stage.

"Good evening everybody." Weiss smiled as they both wore the same earpiece that Klein was wearing.

"Now before we get started, how many of you have these? Raise your hands if you have one." Natsu asked holding up the video/audio autobiography Scythe had published after his death.

The entire crowd raised their hands.

"Of course everyone wanted to hear the story of the Leader of the Guardians." Weiss chuckled.

"Now, I know some of you may find this hard to believe, but the entire auto-biography is true." Natsu stated.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Weiss asked, putting a hand on her microphone.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. If Scythe wanted all of Remnant to know our origins, than I'm not going to object, I'm tired of keeping it a secret." Natsu exclaimed putting a hand on his microphone as well before releasing it.

"How do we know you're not making this up?" One of the people from the crowd asked.

"I can assure you I'm not." Natsu exclaimed. "In Fiore, Scythe, Wendy, Gajeel, and myself are known as Dragonslayers, powerful wielders of a lost magic. While here in Remnant, we're Dragon Faunus. Another way I can prove it, is by showing you tonight's DJ."

"Aye sir." Happy chimed as the spotlight went on him.

The sight of a blue talking cat got the crowd to deeply consider what Natsu was saying to be true.

"I know some of you might be skeptical about all this, about why we're here in Remnant, and not Fiore." Natsu exclaimed. "As the autobiography explains, Scythe is originally from Remnant, but was sent to Fiore by Raven Brawnwen, the leader of the Brawnwen Tribe, to prevent his death, at the hands of Athena Taurus."

"Why would the leader of a Bandit Tribe help an infant?"

"Because Scythe is connected to the Brawnwen Tribe, through one of his ancestors. At least that's what Shiro Khan told us when Scythe questioned him about the tribe." Weiss added. "Scythe created the Guardians to help and protect, to make sure no one would feel the pain he felt… when his only remaining family in Fiore, was murdered right in front of him."

The crowd began to murmur at the information they had just heard. Obviously that information about Suzie wasn't in the autobiography.

"Now without further delay, we will be singing our song." Weiss smiled.

"That's your que Happy." Klein said standing next to the DJ booth.

"Aye sir." Happy chimed putting a Vinyl Record on the player.

"Alright everyone, this is in honor of everyone who suffered from the Fall of Beacon." Natsu exclaimed. "This is How to Save a Life by the Fray, Duet version."

(Musical intro…)

" _ **Step one you say we need to talk you walk, you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through."**_

" **Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left, and you stay right, between the lines, fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came."**

" _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known, how to save a life."_

(Slight instrumental pause…)

" **Let him know that you know best, 'cause after all, you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along, and pray to God he hears you. And pray to God he hears you."**

" **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up, with you all night, had I known how to save a life."**

" _ **As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours, grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road. Or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things he will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same, and you'll begin to wonder why you came."**_

" _ **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up, with you all night, had I known, how to save a life."**_

" _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up, with you all night, had I known how to save a life."_

" _ **How to save a life."**_

" **How to save a life."**

" **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up, with you all night, had I known how to save a life."**

" _Where did I go wrong."_

" _ **I lost a friend, somewhere in along in the bitterness."**_

" _And I would have stayed up, with you all night. Had I known."_

" _ **How to save a life."**_

" _How to save a life."_

" **How to save a life."**

The crowd stood in applause as Natsu and Weiss took a bow with the end of the song. Happy was amazed at what he had just heard.

"Amazing, Natsu's never been good at singing before. Then again he's never put in the time and effort to practice." Happy smiled.

…

Later on, in the ballroom, the walls were covered in art that is being sold for raising money to donate to Vale and the recovery of Beacon Academy.

Weiss was looking at a painting of Beacon Academy at its front gate.

"It's beautiful." A young man with dark navy blue hair, a red dress shirt, a diamondback Taijitu vest, black dress pants, and two rings on each hand, exclaimed coming up and standing next to the red restriction rope. "You two match."

"Yes, it's a lovely painting, I'd buy it myself if I wanted it." Weiss exclaimed.

"So… that was my attempt at breaking the ice… My name's Henry Marigold by the way."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Weiss stated before pointing at Natsu, who was talking with other council members. "You see that man over there?"

"The other worldly freak? What about him, you want me to take care of him?"

"No, besides you don't even hold a candle to his power. You hold more of a matchstick. A tiny one at that." Weiss sighed. "Natsu is my boyfriend, if he were to come here seeing you flirting with me…"

"Heya Weiss, is there something wrong?" Natsu asked walking up behind her.

"Oh Natsu, I was just telling this young man about our first solo mission together." Weiss smiled.

"Well it's not really a solo mission if there's two people. Am I right?" Natsu asked raising his drink.

' _Strange, he's actually controlling himself around the alcohol. Mother was even at the performance.'_ Weiss though as Natsu only took a sip. Of his Margareta.

"Now let me tell you about my first mission with Scythe now that's one hell of a power house." Natsu smiled. "He had just joined the guild at the time, and I had drawn the straw to be the one to take him on his first job from the guild."

…Flashback…

"So Scythe, you ready to fight a bunch of bad guys?" Natsu asked as he and Scythe traveled down the road. "I figured, since you're new to Fairy Tail, I'd take you on a pretty easy one."

(Story telling Natsu): _"Back then I was still idiotic and immature, unlike I am now."_

Scythe didn't say anything, but lightly smiled as he thought Natsu's caution of hard jobs on the first day was cute in a childish way.

"Oh yeah, this job is going to be a real piece of cake, apparently this village is being controlled by this criminal organization, all we gotta do is drive them out of town, and make sure they never come back." Happy chimed flying beside them.

" _I didn't know it at the time, but even back then I could barely hold a candle to his light."_

"Hey watch it." Natsu shouted pulling Scythe out of the way as a cart came zooming through them.

From under the hood of his cloak, Scythe's eyes widened. He had used lightning Dragonslayer magic to catch every detail of the open cart, and his blood boiled when he saw a young woman with black hair, bound and gagged with tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu asked.

Scythe took a step forward, and when he pushed off, he left a crater in the shape of his footprint in the middle of the road, with about a meter's length of cracks in the circumference from it.

" _The force of power he had used was awe inspiring, even to myself, not even my Dragon King Mode could match his power, and that's my strongest spell in battle."_

The gust of wind that Scythe created when he took off knocked Natsu and Happy back. Within an instant, he had appeared in front of the moving cart. He raised his head glaring at the horse, and it stopped in its tracks, two feet from Scythe whinnying in either fear, or respect of a superior animal.

"Hey you stupid mule get going." The cart driver said in annoyance. "Hey you, ya better move it or you're going to be sorry."

Scythe's only response was cutting the horse free, and removing the bit and all the other things that steered it, and connected it to the cart, from its body.

Stepping back the horse stepped forward, walking away from the cart, before Scythe slapped it on the rear, surprising it, which made it run off.

"Why you son of a b****. You're looking for some pain aren't you?" The cart driver asked as he and several others jumped out of the cart.

Scythe raised his hand, and threw his cloak off, revealing the two swords on his back, he was shirtless, showing off his sculpted body, wearing a pair of blue wrangler jeans, and pointed cowboy boots, and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, as his triple colored hair was tied down in a ponytail at the base of his skull. On his right arm was a golden gauntlet with a ruby in the center on the back of the hand. On his left pectoral was the Fairy Tail Emblem in blood red.

"Not talking huh? That'll make this easy for us." One of the bandits shouted running to him.

Scythe sidestepped as the bandit swung his sword down at him, using his quick reflexes, Scythe elbowed him in the back of the neck, before ducking as the second bandit swung his club at his head.

Scythe grabbed the handle of the club and socked the bandit in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The remaining two bandits looked at their fallen comrade in shock, before looking back up and paying closer attention to the emblem on his chest.

"Y-you're from Fairy Tail?" The bandit asked as he and his comrade began backing up.

Scythe disappeared, and reappeared behind them, slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

Scythe jumped into the cart, with his cloak over his arm, and stepped to the woman, who seemed scared of him until he knelt down in front of her and gave her a soft smile, taking out his notepad and pen, writing a note telling her everything would be all right.

Scythe removed the gag, and used his ice katana to freeze the knots on the ropes, shattering them.

"T-thank you." The woman said as Scythe used his cloak as a blanket to be put around her.

"Scythe, what was that? You're that strong?" Natsu asked as he and Happy caught up with them. "What happened to these guy?" He asked seeing them unconscious.

"They're part of a group of bandits, who kidnap young women like myself, and take all they can get their hands on." The woman exclaimed.

" _I learned then and there, how short Scythe's temper and tolerance was when it came to people like the bandits."_

"Scythe what are you doing?" Natsu asked grabbing Natsu by the vest and dragging him into the cart, before going to the handles of the cart and pulling it.

" _The speed he ran hauling the cart was incredible, we got to the village so fast, that my motion sickness barely had time to kick in. He must have used his Sage Magic to do that, because when we got there, he pulled me out of the cart, and dragged me to an abandoned building, where it wasn't as abandoned as we thought."_

"The rest of the bandits are in there. It would seem they were going to sell that young woman on the black market." Happy exclaimed. "Scythe; Natsu and I will go to the town square, and inform the mayor that we're here to get the job done. You stay here and keep an eye on them."

" _Scythe had kept a watchful eye on them alright. In fact when Happy and I got back to the building, we found Scythe sitting on a pile of their bodies, smoking a cigarette. Chills ran up my spine, as I no longer sensed their life coming from them. But it turns out that they were just catatonic from Scythe beating them up so bad."_

…Back to the Present Day…

"That day I learned that Scythe would be a good mentor to learn from, but he refused every time I asked him to teach me." Natsu explained.

"Oh…" Henry stated, surprised from the story.

"But that's nothing compared to Lauxus's job with Scythe." Natsu smiled. "Scythe really let loose on that one."

"Well… I've got nothing to say about that." Henry stated turning back to the painting, changing the subject. "You thinking about buying this?"

"I would, but it would just bring up too many painful memories." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah, a little pricy for a painting." Henry stated, being casual again.

"It's to raise money." Weiss stated.

"For what?" Henry asked.

"For what?" Natsu repeated a bit angered.

"I'll admit." Henry chuckled. "I only come to these things for the food and drinks." Henry said taking a glass from the passing waiter. "And the extraordinary company, of course."

"Listen pal." Natsu said getting a little angered. "Weiss and I are the ones who are running this party. So if you want to stay, you will learn what this fundraiser is for."

"So what, is it another Mantel Fundraiser or something?" Henry asked, after taking a drink.

"Get out." Weiss sneered.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Get out or I will have security escort you out." Weiss exclaimed.

"But I haven't done any-"

"Leave." Weiss said firmly. "Or would you rather Natsu throw you out the window?"

Henry looked to the pinket to see that he was fuming at the ears. Trying his hardest to hold back on raging right there in the middle of the party.

"Pffft, whatever." Henry said leaving.

Natsu calmed down as he and Weiss turned to look at the painting together.

"You know, I think I will buy this painting." Natsu said before a conversation caught both their attention.

"But really, does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale?" A Trophy Wife asked. "It was a long time coming if you ask me."

"Honey…" Her husband said.

"What? You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defenses, and rely on some over powered children, two of which died, then I say good riddance."

"Shut up." Weiss shouted.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" Natsu added.

"Excuse me?" The trophy wife questioned.

"You're all just standing around, talking about nothing. Worrying about your hair, your money… your stupid problems that don't mean anything." Natsu shouted.

"You all have no clue what Vale has been through. And you have the nerve to mock the lives that were lost in defending Vale? You're all a bunch of arrogant snobs." Weiss shouted stomping her foot on the ground.

To their surprise, including Weiss's, a white glyph appeared on the ground, spinning fast, before a white Boarbatusk came out and started charging at the woman.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just leave me alone." The trophy wife shouted.

The Boarbatusk was stopped in its tracks by Natsu grabbing its tail, allowing Ironwood, to shoot it in the head, causing it to dissipate like a normal Grimm.

"Arrest them." The trophy wife shouted. "What are you waiting for, they're insane, they should be locked up."

"They're the only one making sense around here." Ironwood stated.

"Besides, Weiss can't control her summoning's yet, this incident was all that, an accident." Natsu stated. "Don't forget I stopped that Boarbatusk from skewering you."

"How dare you speak to my wife that way." The man said bringing his fist back to punch Natsu, only for Ironwood to hold it back.

"Hit him, and you'll be under arrest for assaulting a member of the council." Ironwood stated letting his arm go.

…

"Unbelievable, unbelievable. That woman is so arrogant, such a prick." Natsu shouted pacing around the room he shared with Weiss.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do, besides, no damage was done, so she can't press charges." Weiss exclaimed sitting on her bed as Natsu sat on the other side of it. "Unfortunately though, a lot of people left after that, which resulted in the fundraiser not getting as much as we hoped to send to the Kingdom of Vale."

"I honestly wish I could go back in time and stop Scythe from going against Cinder and Strife all on his own." Natsu sighed putting his head in his hands. "Maybe he'd still be around today."

"Natsu, I know you miss him, I do to." Weiss said coming up behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"To everyone in the guild, Scythe was more than a friend. He gave off this feeling that made him like a brother to everyone, it made every feel safe around him, like he had always been a part of the guild since it first opened with Master Mavis."

"I know what you mean." A soft voice sighed.

Weiss and Natsu turned to see a short girl with long strawberry blonde hair, wearing a white dress that went to her ankles, sitting on the head rest of one of the chairs.

"AAAHHH, who are you and how did you get in here?" Weiss asked jumping back and bumping against the headrest of the bed.

"Weiss, calm down. Relax, and take a deep breath." Natsu sighed before going to the small woman. "What are you doing here Master Mavis?"

"I came to let you know something, involving our Etherion Dragonslayer friend." Mavis smiled waving her legs around.

"Wait, this is First Master Mavis? How is she alive, and so young? Wasn't Fairy Tail formed over a hundred years ago?" Weiss asked, less in shock and more in confusion. "And how can we see her if she's a ghost?"

"She's a ghost." Natsu simply said. "She was Zeref's lover, and gained his immortality curse, only for them to kiss one more time, which is what caused her to die. As for how we can see her, it's because we both bear the mark of Fairy Tail. They're magically connected."

"Oh, that's so sad, and romantic at the same time." Weiss exclaimed. "Maybe I should write a book with that plot. I wonder if Ruby would mind if I used her and Scythe as the characters for it."

"Anyways…" Natsu continued bringing her back to the topic. "What do you have to tell us about Scythe?"

"He's not really dead." Mavis simply said.

"What? But Ruby saw him turn to ash, his armor to." Weiss exclaimed.

"True his body was destroyed, but it was pieced back together in a realm of sorts. Where he's currently fighting to return to Remnant." Mavis smiled. "Natsu, does Weiss know of what Ozpin told you?"

"No, she doesn't. But I can tell where this is going. So I might as well tell her." Natsu sighed. "I just hope Oz doesn't kill me for breaking my promise."

"What are you talking about Ozpin is dead isn't he?" Weiss asked.

"For now he is." Natsu sighed. "But he's bound to come back soon."

…

"Oscar, supper's almost ready!" Oscar's aunt called out as he sat on his bed, reading a book.

"What are we having?" Oscar asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're eating it."

"I never agreed to these terms." Oscar replied playfully.

"It's part of the 'living under my roof' contract. Read the fine print then come wash up." His aunt called out.

Oscar put his book down and smiled before Ozpin began speaking to him.

"We have to leave." Ozpin exclaimed. Oscar ignored him and just kept walking to the door. "Oscar." Ozpin was ignored again. "Oscar." Ozpin said a little more forcefully.

"I've decided you're not real, so you might as well just give up." Oscar exclaimed.

"I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion." Ozpin explained.

Oscar turned around and looked at several books he had left on the ground, and went to pick them up.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's not real." Oscar repeated as he put the books away.

"I can assure you, you're perfectly sane." Ozpin exclaimed.

"I'm talking to a voice in my head." Oscar stated.

"I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane." Ozpin said.

"There's quite a significant difference between—"

"Shut up" Oscar shouted. "You think this is funny? It's not."

"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you." Ozpin exclaimed. "Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our Aura, our souls, are combined."

"I'm done listening to you."

"Have you ever been to Haven?" Ozpin asked.

"I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm done listening." Oscar groaned.

"Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?"

"No. Why would I know that? I've never seen—"

"Try." Ozpin said simply. "Right now."

"It's probably… It's…" Oscar tried to say as the image was clear in his mind. "It's autumn-colored… with a large mahogany desk, there's a small table and chairs in the corner for the guests, with a tea set that… I… I gave him. Why did I say that?" Oscar asked putting his hand to his head. "Why do I know that? Why did I say that?"

"Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the man running it now." Ozpin explained.

Oscar sat back on his bed, gripping his head in frustration, as he tried to wrap his hands around the situation he was going through at the moment.

"If you don't believe me, you can look it up." Ozpin exclaimed. "If I recall your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them."

"That… that's right, I must've seen it in a picture." Oscar exclaimed, using that as his scape-goat for why he knew what the office looked like.

"Oscar…"

"Stop talking to me!" Oscar shouted.

"I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do."

Oscar fell to his knees, as the reality of the situation set in.

"I never agreed to anything…"

"No, you didn't. And neither did I at first. But you do have an opportunity." Ozpin exclaimed.

"For what?" Oscar asked.

"Greatness, hopefully." Ozpin stated. "Greatness in knowing that when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand. It won't come without hardships, without sacrifice. But I know you don't want to live the rest of your life, working as a Farmhand in Mistral."

"So you just decided to read my thoughts?" Oscar asked.

"I… well… They're our thoughts now." Ozpin exclaimed.

Gripping his head in frustration, Oscar moved back, the reached forward.

"Get out of my head." He shouted.

After that, Ozpin didn't speak, he thought it best for Oscar to have a moment to himself, and the best way he could do that, was by not talking at all.

"Oscar, supper time." His aunt called, breaking his moment of anger. "I better see clean hands."


	40. Return of the Dragon King Apocalypse

Dragons in Remnant-39

"Another day, another adventure." Nora exclaimed raising her arms in the air.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked.

"Here we go." Alpha chuckled.

"Walking." Jaune stated.

"With a side of…?" Nora asked.

"Walking." Ren exclaimed.

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby… How long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home besides Guardian Missions." Ruby exclaimed. "And I've never traveled them by foot either."

"Right but… how long?" Jaune exclaimed.

"Two weeks." Alpha stated before Ruby could stop her.

"Alright I'm shutting you off for the rest of the day." Ruby stated pressing a button on the side of her visor.

"What?" Jaune asked, in terms to what Alpha said.

"Okay fine, three of something. Alpha's nav-software wasn't working because Beacon Tower fell and the signal was no more." Ruby exclaimed. "Look whatever." Ruby sighed before her attention was drawn by something unexpected. "Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked.

Nora jumped onto one of the fence posts to try and get a better look at what was in front of them.

"That's strange…" Jaune began. "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

"Are those building… damaged?" Nora asked seeing over the wall.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune exclaimed in a bit of a panic.

Team RNJR ran through the village entrance, as they split up and searched frantically, for survivors.

"Anything?" Ruby asked after looking under a pile of planked wood.

"Nothing over here." Nora called out.

"No one over here either." Jaune shouted.

"It almost seems like the town was abandoned." Ren exclaimed as they gathered back up, Nora running on ahead a bit.

"Hey I think I found something!" Nora called from further up.

The three raced over to where she was, as the thunder hammer wielder moved some weeds away from the sign.

"Oniyuri?" Nora questioned. "Never heard of it."

"Me neither." Jaune exclaimed.

"I have." Ren exclaimed. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed." Ren continued. "Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city… with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future." Ren stated walking off. "I know my parents did."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"What always happens!" Ren exclaimed wiping dust off of a stone ledge, revealing the claw marks underneath.

"The Grimm…" Jaune stated, in understanding.

"Not just any one." Ren stated clenching his fists.

"One?" Ruby questioned.

Before the conversation could continue, a flock of tiny Nevermore, flew over them.

"Come on, let's get through here." Jaune exclaimed. "This place gives me the creeps."

Ren, Nora, and Ruby followed suit, with all of them feeling like something was wrong.

…

Scythe stood in the middle of the now empty train station breathing heavily, as he clutched the skull of the last Demon-Grimm dissolving in his hand.

Iida was standing a ways back, confused as to why his grandson was acting this way since they entered this level.

"Alpha, what's gotten into him?" Iida asked.

"It's all the grief that caught up with him." Alpha explained sitting on his shoulder. "Amber Autumn, the Fall Maiden, his friend and Guardians Teammate Pyrrha Nikos was killed by Strife, his son died, and now his daughter just sacrificed the last of her humanity to release the power he infused into the metal when making the armor. This entire time he hasn't been able to grieve over them properly, but he's taking the time to do it now. He grieves through his anger."

"What happens when he's through the anger stage?" Iida asked slumping his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never seen him use anything other than anger to grieve. He usually uses it to fight Grimm to push through his grief."

"Which explains how these Demonic-Grimm found us so fast." Iida sighed. "I'm going to talk to him." Iida exclaimed as Scythe sat in one of the empty chairs for waiting passengers.

Iida sat beside his grandson, and looked at him, before taking his helmet off, with a sigh.

"I know what you're going through kiddo." Iida sighed, after a long moment of awkward silence. "When Saito died, I tried burying my grief in anger to. Never letting anyone in, eventually, I became distant with those who just wanted to help me. Even became cold to my kids."

"No offense gramps, but is there a moral to this story?" Scythe asked removing his helmet.

"There is no moral to this story Scythe. But there is a message, one of hard knocks."

"What would that message be?"

"Life isn't fair. It ain't all sunshine and rainbows, or cupcakes and tea. It's a hard road to travel, filled with pain and misery."

"Gee, thanks I feel so much better." Scythe said with obvious sarcasm in his voice as he stood up walking a bit away. "Gramps I'm tired of this. Having to live everyday just to survive, having to disappoint the people I love. Maybe their lives would be better off if I were to not return at all."

Iida didn't respond until Scythe heard him walking his way.

"Scythe…" Iida exclaimed sounding a little agitated.

Scythe turned around and saw Iida with his arm back swinging towards him.

"Let me see you grit those teeth." Iida shouted punching him in his unprotected face.

Scythe fell to the ground as Iida stood at attention holding his fist up, with and angered look on his face.

"Do you even hear what you're saying boy?" Iida questioned. "So life is filled with obstacles, with pain and hardships. But you know what makes life all worth it, those we care for, those we LIVE for. You think your friends, your family's life would be better without you? That is complete bullshit. We're only mortal after all."

Scythe propped himself up with his right arm, as his left arm held his slightly swollen cheek from Iida's punch.

"If you think life isn't worth living, than think of the ones that make it worth living. Keep pressing forward for them. Do you really think Scarlet would have sacrificed the last of what's left of her humanity just for you to give up?"

"No of course not." Scythe exclaimed.

"Then what's keeping you from moving forward? What's making you think this way huh?" Iida questioned grabbing Scythe by the chest-plate. "You're a soldier, and if you start thinking like this, than you're not fit to bare the title."

"I… I…"

"Live for those who need you, for those who care about you." Iida exclaimed. "That's something I learned too late. On the day my first, and only grandson was born, and thought had perished not two hours later. The day you were born, and taken from us."

Scythe stood up looking at Iida with a look that said he regretted every saying what he had said that earned him the punch to the face.

"My-my, talk about tough love." Wilhelm stated surprising the two, as he sat on one of the empty seats in the station. "But I'm needing you at your fittest, and finest. So let's take care of all the fatigue and pain of yours."

A wave of energy rushed over Scythe as he felt his fatigue and aching muscles were gone and mended. He also felt that the armor was a little tighter on him, so he twisted the coins of the armor a bit to adjust the size. Even the hit Iida just gave him was no longer there.

"That was a little weird." Scythe exclaimed after adjusting the armor.

"Not really. I accelerated your body's recovery, which resulted in a bit of muscle growth thanks to all the training you've been doing. Natural biology." Wilhelm smiled. "Now, are you ready for our fight?"

"You mean survival. As for our fight, I'll be needing my magic and weapons like we agreed upon." Scythe exclaimed.

"As you wish." Wilhelm exclaimed as the train pulled up. Though the train looked more like a locomotive from Remnant, rather than a highly sophisticated and modern bullet train from the game. "Please step inside, both of you."

Iida and Scythe stepped into the car, Scythe's helmet under his arm. He took a seat in one of the booths, and set his helmet down beside him as he took the window seat, and Iida sat closest to the door. Wilhelm took a seat across from them.

A train conductor, looking strangely like Master Warred, stepped in and Wilhelm handed him three blank tickets.

"Which level shall our battle take place?" Wilhelm asked as the conductor took the tickets.

Scythe thought on that for a second before looking Wilhelm dead in the eye.

"We'll fight in the Spider Mastermind's Pit Prison." Scythe exclaimed.

"Oh, the final boss level. Very well then." Wilhelm exclaimed as the tickets were given back to him, with the level written on where it was once blank. "Now, with it being the final battle of the game, it will be a while before we arrive there, so why don't you tell me a story about your past while I have some of the train attendants clean and polish your current, and returned weapons?"

"What about my magic?" Scythe asked as a trolley with the rest of his weapons came in with the rest of his arsenal.

"It was returned to you the moment you stepped through the train door." Wilhelm explained.

Hesitantly at first Scythe powered down the armor, reverting them to their three coin form, and onto a small plate that was held out to him for the coins, putting his helmet on the trolley with the rest of his weapons and shield.

"You promise they won't do anything to sabotage my armor or weapons?" Scythe asked.

"I give you my word, the most they're allowed to do is change the color of your armor from silver. Honestly I think it clashes with the red and black of your helmet and shield." Wilhelm exclaimed.

"Fair enough." Scythe stated.

"So, tell us a story of your time in Fiore. Mavis seems like a nice girl."

"You know Master Mavis?" Scythe questioned.

"Of course, she needed mine and my brother's permission to be able to go to and from Remnant and Earthland with ease. I'm honestly impressed that those guild marks of yours connect her to everyone who has 'em. Such a family bond as powerful as Fairy Tail's is impossible to sever." Wilhelm smiled. "Though as a fair trade for allowing her unlimited access between our two worlds, Jacob and I did need her permission to put you through your training, otherwise we'd have declared war on the Gods of Earthland, and a cosmic war is the last thing any of us want."

"Why would it have declared war if you had trained me without Mavis's consent?" Scythe asked.

"Hmm? Because the Gods of Earthland chose you to be the one to defeat Acnologia." Wilhelm explained.

"Wait, it was predestined that my sister would die at the hands of that maniac?"

"No, that came as a surprise to them as well, she was supposed to be your emotional support and reason for wanting to live on through a battle. The original plan as I understand it, is you were to meet him, as he was fighting Igneel, during Fairy Tail's battle of Tartarus, but the trickster of the Gods thought it'd be funny to make you suffer before you bathed in his blood, so he pushed it back about a day or so." Wilhelm explained. "You were to bathe in the blood that Igneel spilt when his arm was taken. Now about that story of your past."

"Fine. I'll tell you a story of my time in Fiore." Scythe stated, after gritting his teeth.

…Flashback…

"Hey Scythe was it?" Scythe, wearing his cloak, turned to see Lauxus leaning against the counter, looking at him, sliding him a mug of a non-alcoholic drink. Scythe saw it was a fizzy drink and raised it in thanks.

"The next team up job you do is with me. Go pick one from the board, and we'll leave as soon as it's registered in our names." Lauxus stated.

It had been a couple days since Scythe got back from his job with Natsu, the fire breather had already retold the story of the entire event to the rest of the guild, and had actually managed to convince Jet to rip the cloak off of him, revealing his perfectly muscular form of six feet even, and 98% muscle. All the girls began to swoon over him as he stood there in shock.

Needless to say though, Jet experienced what it was like to have someone faster than him even with magic, beat him to a painful puddle.

(Story teller Scythe): _"I wasn't talkative back then… I was still mute from when Suzie died."_

Scythe got up from his seat and went to the job board, where he looked and saw one that caught his eye.

He pulled the flyer and went over to Mira, where she was surprised that Scythe had picked this job.

"Are you sure about this one Scythe?" Mira asked. "This job's for eradicating a dark guild of Acnologia Worshipers."

Scythe didn't respond, only showed that he was dead serious.

"Right, sorry, forgot who I was talking to for a sec." Mira sighed. "Is anybody going to be going with you so I can let the customer know who's accepted the job from our Guild?"

Scythe wrote a note saying it was Lauxus, and no one else.

"Very well, keep the flyer if you want."

Scythe pocketed the flyer, went to Lauxus, and finished his drink, before letting the lightning Dragonslayer know that he's ready to go.

"Alright." Lauxus smiled. "Thunder Legion, I'll be back. The new guy and I are heading out on a job."

"See ya man, don't show off too much to the new guy." Bickslow exclaimed.

"Bye Lauxus, show them whose boss." Evergreen called out.

"Lauxus, please come back safely." Freed called waving to him with a handkerchief.

Seeing this, Scythe wrote a note in his notepad, and showed it to Lauxus.

'Are you aware of Freed's affections for you?'

"Yes I know about Freed's homosexual feelings towards me. He doesn't exactly hide them very well, like Juvia does with Grey. But I can't exactly tell him off about it, he's a friend." Lauxus exclaimed before reaching a hand as fast as lightning behind Scythe's back, catching a purple ice arrow. "Speaking of Grey."

"I will kill you demon." Grey stated creating another arrow.

Scythe turned around and took one step to Grey, before a wave of electricity shot from the soul of his foot, and electrified Grey. Knocking him out.

"Nice move. I gotta remember that one." Lauxus smiled. "I'm sorry about Grey's persistence on trying to kill you. He's been like this since he inherited the Ice Demonslayer Magic from his old man."

'It's fine, I can understand losing family, and it can cause some emotional damage that can be a very long and hard process to recover from.'

"So, which job did you sign us up for?" Lauxus asked.

'One that's sure to aggravate Acnologia. We're taking out a dark guild dedicated to worshiping him.'

" _It didn't take us long to get there, and when we did, I didn't wait for Lauxus, I just broke down the door, and not open either, I kicking it off its hinges. Surprising the dark guild members that were there."_

"Who the hell are you?" One of them questioned the duo.

"My name's Lauxus of Fairy Tail. This is Scythe of Fairy Tail, I think he has something he wants to get off his chest." Lauxus smiled as they walked in.

Scythe removed his cloak and stepped forward without even drawing a blade.

"Here's something you might want to know about us." Lauxus smiled leaning against the door frame. "I'm a lightning Dragonslayer. While Scythe here… he's the one meant to kill Acnologia. An Etherion Dragonslayer."

Scythe slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave of electricity, sending it in waves everywhere.

" _Needless to say, when it came to things involving Acnologia, I wasn't playing around."_

Scythe reached into the pouch on his side and pulled out a freaking hundred-fifty foot rope.

"Where were you hiding that?" Lauxus asked.

Scythe didn't respond to the question. Ignoring Lauxus's inquiry, Scythe jumped into the center of the room, and spread his arms out, before he enveloped himself in iron scales, lightning, and fire.

Using the lightning, Scythe began spinning in a circle, spinning faster and faster, until he became a swirling mass vortex of fire and electricity.

"What the hell?" Lauxus asked bracing himself at the door, to prevent himself from getting sucked in.

Lauxus might be immune to the harmful effects of lightning and all types of electricity, but he sure as hell wasn't immune to all the harmful effects of fire.

"This guy's insane. He's going to kill them all." Lauxus shouted as the twister of triple elements began to end. Lauxus's eyes widened in shock when he saw what was standing there.

There, Scythe stood atop a tied up pile of unconscious, still living, Dark Guild Acnologia Worshipers, all tied down like the tarps of a tent, in one big pile.

"What the hell? How are they not burnt to a crisp?" Lauxus asked as Scythe came down from the pile.

'These are my flames and electricity. I control what or who they burn.'

"Flames of Emotion, I should have guessed." Lauxus sighed. "But seriously, where'd you pull that rope from?"

'From the pouch on my waistband. It's been charmed with compression magic.'

"Wait, you know compression magic?"

'It's a simple spell all farmers know for more space to store more grain in the silo. I mastered it when I eight. Pretty easy actually, it takes something large, and makes it small, while the space on the inside, remains the same without changing its weight. My pouch was actually a Zeppelin before I stole it from someone who was gonna drop bombs on the castle in Clover City.'

"Okay, that explanation makes sense. But what happens if you use it on a living creature, the spell I mean?"

'If the spell is cast upon a living creature, their skin and flesh will shrink until their skeleton rips from under their flesh.'

"Okay… I'm not sleeping tonight with that disturbing thought in my head."

'You asked the question.'

"Alright, let's just get these guy's locked up and collect the reward. I'm dreading the train ride home." Lauxus sighed.

…End Flashback…

"After that, we collected the reward, and made our way back to the guildhall." Scythe explained. "Not surprisingly, the entire guild began looking at me in a whole new light when they realized I had more control over my elements than Natsu. Some even tried getting me to teach them how to fight, but I wanted to keep to myself."

"I'm still shocked about the whole elemental twister thing." Iida exclaimed.

"Well, I think that's enough conversing." Wilhelm sighed. "We're nearing the battle arena. So I would recommend you get your armor put back on."

The trolley came back around, with the weapons and armor polished, and painted in Grimm Paint to match the color schemes of his helmet and shield

"Our battle will begin momentarily." Wilhelm smiled before disappearing as Scythe applied his armor. "Just portal your way there when you're ready." His voice echoed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this bucko?" Iida asked.

"No, but I don't really have much of a choice if I want to get back to Ruby." Scythe sighed.

"You know I'm not allowed to join you in this fight, so good luck out there." Iida sighed.

"Thanks." Scythe smiled opening a portal to the arena. "Hope you enjoy the show."

Without another word, Scythe jumped through the portal.

"One more thing kiddo." Iida said reaching into the small pouch on the side of his armor. "Take this."

Iida tossed him a badge through the portal.

"This is a Purple Heart." Scythe exclaimed after a closer inspection.

"Keep it, as a way to remember your old gramps when you leave." Iida smiled as the portal started closing. "Now go make the family proud my boy, and show that Deity why us Khans are known as the fiercest of warriors."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Scythe smiled putting the badge in the storage compartment.

The portal closed and Scythe looked at the open jaws to the entrance of the arena.

"Here goes nothing Scythe." He told himself.

Sliding down the rocks and entering the arena, Scythe was amazed by one thing, well maybe two. One that the arena resembled more of a hellish version of the Grand Magic Games arena, and the armor Wilhelm wore was just like the original DOOM characters armor.

"Thought I'd dress the part for the arena." Wilhelm exclaimed.

"I see you're enjoying the armor."

"A bit snug, but I don't mind. I see the colors look good on you."

Scythe's armor was indeed now a matching set to his helmet and shield. The torso portion of the armor was painted black, with the shoulder guards, gauntlets, upper legs, boots and waistline painted red.

"I do appreciate the color scheme. But why the large arena?" Scythe asked.

"Oh, I just invited a few friends of ours to watch the spectacle. Your grandfather actually just got escorted to his seat." Wilhelm exclaimed.

Scythe looked up and saw Iida was sitting in the stands, along several people he seemed to know. Though he was smiling as he spoke to them about how proud he was of his grandson, Scythe could tell Iida was still worried about him.

"Shall we begin?" Wilhelm asked putting the helmet on.

"I think that would be best." Scythe stated removing his shield from his back.

 _ **(Que Music… Soldiers: Otherwise)**_

Wordlessly Scythe and Wilhelm charged at one another. Wilhelm threw a right hook, which Scythe evaded. He wrapped his arms around Wilhelm's and pivoted his footing, before shoulder throwing Wilhelm to the ground.

Without missing a step, Scythe jumped into the air, using his tails as springs to gain more altitude, before he came falling down, and slammed his knees into Wilhelm's gut just as he was picking himself up.

The impact created a shockwave that rang throughout the arena, while also putting a crater into the ground. The sound of glass cracking could be heard slightly.

"Very impressive." Wilhelm smiled. "I actually felt that."

Scythe's eyes widened before he used his tails to jump out of the arena, using them like spider legs once again. He dropped from the small height and watched as Wilhelm floated out of the crater, with more than scuff marks on the armor.

"I'm honestly impressed, it has been millennia since I've had this much fun." Wilhelm smiled. "Now it's my turn though."

Within the blink of an eye, Wilhelm was in front of Scythe, his fist pulled back, before he slammed it into Scythe's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying back, literally.

Scythe flipped back and landed on his feet and using one hand to slow down, creating three dugouts small enough for mice, until he stopped, a foot from the wall.

"Oh, most mortal men would die from me using my power at only one percent, no one has ever been able to handle ten percent at all." Wilhelm smiled as Scythe was still in the crouching position.

Without a word, Scythe went running towards Wilhelm. "Alpha, Hercules and Hermes armor enhancements in the boots now."

Six engine prongs sprung from the calves of the boots, as Scythe was still running, only this time, punching Wilhelm as he passed, or hitting him with his shield.

Every time he reached the wall, Scythe would jump up and push off of it, then would race back, repeating this act as he continued to batter Wilhelm with his attacks. With each attack though, he noticed the sound of glass breaking getting louder, and more frequent with each hit, he landed.

"So you're using speed, as a booster for your attacks. Interesting tactic, but futile." Wilhelm smiled.

Wilhelm swung out his arm and clothes lined Scythe, as he came back around. The resulting impact being the armor enhancements rebounding and hurting Scythe, leaving him motionless on the ground.

"SCYTHE… GET UP… REMEMBER WHO THIS IS FOR." Iida called from the stands, as he stood in his seat.

Scythe opened his eyes and grit his teeth, looking through the broken visor. His expression, becoming more draconic.

Getting up on shaky legs, Scythe, held his shield tightly in his grasp, and turned around towards the approaching Wilhelm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Scythe screamed out as he went for a head on collision with Wilhelm, his power sparking around him, his eyes glowing a dried blood red.

"That's it, use your power." Wilhelm smiled, talking under his breath, as the sound of cracking glass continued to resonate. "You're almost home."

Scythe ran faster, and faster with each step, before he intentionally started skidding forward, swinging his shield up from behind him, as Wilhelm threw a punch.

The sound of glass shattering echoed around him as the image of Wilhelm dissipated, and the sight of an insane man surrounded by an abandoned village entered his field of vision. With the impact of Wilhelm's fist being the stinger of a scorpion Faunus hitting his shield.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"I'm back." Scythe smirked, realizing what the sound of shattering glass was.

…

In the battle arena, Wilhelm stood there with his fist hitting empty air, and a smile on his face.

"I'd expect nothing less, from you. Little brother." Wilhelm smiled as he stood up straight. "The victor of this battle is Scythe." He shouted, causing the audience the cheer.

"Did you have to be so rough with him Wilhelm?" Jacob asked appearing behind him.

"What can I say, I enjoy messing with my brother's mind. Oh and thanks again for playing the part of Jacob, Serena." Wilhelm exclaimed as Jacob's image was replaced by a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked orange hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. He is dressed in fanciful white, black, and red robes and wears simple boots. His most noticeable attribute is a large wheel of blades on his back resembling a dharma wheel.

"No problem, just remember you owe me big time. I've gotta get back to Earthland now, mind sending me there?" Serena stated.

"Of course." Wilhelm smiled snapping his fingers, causing Serena to disappear.

… _Rewind time: Remnant_ …

Team RNJR were walking through the center of the abandoned town, where the inactive fountain stood.

They all got an eerie feeling that something wasn't right as Ren held out his arm, signalling for them to stop.

With his Demonslayer senses, he focused on the area around them, sensing that someone or something was coming, he grabbed his weapon, signalling for the rest to grab there's before a man dressed in a trench coat, brown boots, white pants, and shirt came flipping over the building behind Ren.

Tyrian landed on the ground, and released his pincher like blades, before making a mad dash for Ruby.

Ren intercepted, clashing blades with him, before roundhouse kicking Tyrian, before said psycho blocked the kick before Tyrian slammed down his weapons on Ren who blocked them, before sending Ren flying with a kick.

As Tyrian made another attempt to grab Ruby, she swung Crescent Rose at him. Tyrian flipped over the weapon, landing on the ground and kicking at Ruby, knocking her back a bit before he ran after her again, kicking and slicing at her with his weapons.

Ruby blocked the weapons attacks as best as she could.

' _If only I hadn't shut Alpha down, we'd have been prepared for this guy. She could have sensed him coming from a mile away.'_ Ruby thought before Tyrian struck her, causing her aura to flare up.

Jaune intervened by slamming his shield into Tyrian, who grabbed the top part of it, and clung on, pressing his feet against the surface, and gave Jaune an insane look.

"Ooh." Tyrian said in interest.

Nora came over, and swung at Tyrian, unexpectedly the man dodged and jumped onto her hammer, before he jumped off, and intentionally crashed into the building, keeping himself up by his feet on each side of it.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Ren asked as the Demonslayer Marks started to crawl into view.

Ren's were Emerald Green on his right and Turquoise on his left, while Jaune's were Blood Red on his left and Icy Purple on his right.

Tyrian just looked at them insanely before jumping down from the building he destroyed the top of.

"Who I am matters not to you." He said pointing at Ren. "Or you." He said pointing to Nora. "Or… Well… you do interest me." Tyrian exclaimed pointing at Jaune. "No, I only matter… to you." He said pointing to Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asked, the faintest sound of glass cracking echoing in her ears.

Tyrian began laughing insanely when he realized what her confusion was about.

"You-you haven't the slightest clue do you?" Tyrian asked. "Oh, how exciting this must be!"

"What do you want?" Ruby asked before a familiar sent caught her dragon enhanced nostrils. "And why do you smell like my daughter?"

"Oh, the rose has thorns!" Tyrian smiled, acting offended. "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked defensively.

"Well…" Tyrian said with an unamused look. "I'll take her."

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said, his sword engulfing in flames, and his shield, covered in ice.

Tyrian breathed in like he was annoyed before he responded. "Good."

Faster than they could track, Tyrian appeared behind Jaune, ready to strike him down.

"Jaune." Ren exclaimed raising his weapons, firing.

Using his shield, Jaune ricocheted the bullets toward Tyrian, who jumped in the air with one of his weapons against the shield, avoiding the bullets as he spun around.

Ruby rushed over and swung at him, before Tyrian came down and kicked her away. Ruby landed on her feet, using Crescent Rose to slow herself down.

Jaune clutched his flaming sword and swung at Tyrian's head. Said man bent backwards to avoid the flaming blade, but the heat had singed the peach fuzz on his face. He jumped up, spinning before kicking Jaune's head down, before kicking him in the head again, sending him to the other side of the abandoned street, the going after Nora.

Behind him, Ruby smiled as she aimed Crescent Rose in its rifle form and fired a round of lightning Dust at Nora, hitting her, and knocking her over, causing Tyrian to stop and look in confusion before he started laughing and turned to her.

"Well! If that isn't ironic." Tyrian smiled, unaware of the powered up Demonslayer Valkyrie slowly getting to her feet, pink lightning surging through and around her.

"Don't be so sure." Ruby smiled, trying to ignore sound of cracking glass that seemed to intensify the longer this battle went on.

Ren and Jaune stood up, both wearing smiles much to Tyrian's confusion, before he looked behind him, just in time for Nora to come towards and around him faster than he had to Jaune.

Nora swung her hammer, pink electricity flowing through it, as it hit Tyrian.

The shockwave and dust cleared revealing Tyrian having blocked the attack, with the head of his tail.

"Surprise." Tyrian smiled laughing insanely a bit.

Tyrian launched forward under the swing of the hammer, kicking Nora in the stomach then head, knocking her away.

He flipped back, to the roof of a nearby building, standing tall with his tail over his shoulder.

"He's… a Faunus!" Ren exclaimed.

"What is this about? The White Fang Roman Torchwhick?" Ruby asked. "And answer my question as to why I smelt my daughter's scent on you."

"Plastic soldiers and pawns." Tyrian exclaimed. "My heart and body belong to only our goddess."

"Cinder…" Ruby growled.

"Hmph, only in her wildest dreams." Tyrian exclaimed. "And your daughter's real good in the sack."

That caused Ruby's anger the flare, as Tyrian launched himself from the rooftop, landing behind and between Jaune and Ruby, slamming his tail against her weapon, before she stepped back avoiding a kick from him, and continuing to step back as Tyrian continued his attacks, landing one and knocking Ruby back before turning and striking at Ren who came up from behind him.

Ren dodged the scorpion tail, as Tyrian tried striking him with it. He might be immune to all poisons, but he didn't like the pain that came with them.

Tyrian kicked Ren away, and turned around, kicking Jaune in the shield, and spinning to block Nora's hammer with his tail once more, and knocking her back with it. All the while, the sound of cracking glass became louder, to where everyone could hear it.

Tyrian lunged at Ruby once more, causing her Aura to drop a little, before he kicked her in the chest, and sent her flying. Running and catching up quickly, Tyrian slammed his foot into her stomach, draining the last of her Aura, and using the momentum she carried to increase the pain of the attack.

Ruby went flying before she landed on the ground, near Crescent Rose. The rest of Team RNJR were down and unable to continue fighting either, not having full mastery over their magic, and having very little to start with.

Ruby looked up as Tyrian approached her with a sickening smirk on his face as he prepared to strike her with his tail.

"Goodnight little rose." Tyrian smiled before sending his tail to pierce her.

Ruby braced for the piercing sensation she would feel from his tail, however it never came as the sound of glass shattering rung in her ears, and the sound of his tail hitting something metal sounded off, before she heard Ren, Nora, and Jaune gasp in shock.

Ruby looked up slowly, before her eyes widened in shock, there, with one knee forward, and the other keeping him steady and grounded, in black and red armor, was Scythe, his shield in front of him as he wore a smirk on his face.

"I'm back."


	41. Revealing the Truth

Dragons in Remnant-40

"I'm back." Scythe smiled. Swinging his shield to the right, throwing his shield at Tyrian, knocking the Scorpion Faunus back a ways before he caught his ricocheting shield as it came back to him.

"That. Hurt." Tyrian punctuated glaring at Scythe as he held his jaw, which was no doubt cracked. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Hmm, this isn't Vale, nor is it Beacon. Oh hey guys." Scythe stated seeing Team RNJR. "What's with the looks?"

"Y-you're dead." Jaune exclaimed stepping back a bit.

"I… Oh, right what, Cinder did to me. It's a long story, but I'll explain later, right now…" Scythe explained, before using his shield to block an attack from Tyrian.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." Tyrian shouted running at them before Scythe kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back.

"Hey Ruby, who is this guy?" Scythe asked. "Wait, hold up. Scorpion Faunus, braid in the shape of your tail, an insane look in your eyes, weapons resembling scorpion pincers." Scythe glared at the attacker. "You're Tyrian, one of Salem's followers."

"Hmm, you're smarter than you look." Tyrian smiled. "I'm surprised a, nobody like you knows me."

"A nobody?" Scythe asked with a sigh. "Look pal, my name is Scythe Knight Goodwitch Khan. Son of Shiro Khan and Glynda Goodwitch."

Tyrian's eyes forwarded as his smile turned into a frown. Though he was good at hiding it, the look in his eyes showed he was terrified.

"No, that can't be, Cinder killed you, turned you to ash." Tyrian exclaimed.

"Then this should prove that there ain't no grave, can hold my body down." Scythe growled before two scents wafted past his nostrils. "But enough about me, I think it's time I let my two friends, handle you."

Scythe took three steps back, confusing Tyrian before Qrow and Lauxus came and hit him like a couple of freight trains.

"Uncle Qrow, Lauxus?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Hey kiddo, we'll talk in a sec." Qrow smiled before he took out his weapon and sliced diagonally downwards at Tyrian, forcing him to step back.

"Going somewhere?" Lauxus asked as Tyrian bumped into him.

Lauxus cracked his knuckles, before punching Tyrian, fully breaking his nose, sending him tumbling back. Qrow kicked him in the back, and sent him tumbling forward, past Lauxus. Tyrian stood up and growled, looking towards Ruby. He raced for her, aiming to strike her with his weapons. As he neared Qrow appeared in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Huh! As I live and breathe! Qrow Brawnwen." Tyrian stated buying time to come up with a strategy. "A true Huntsman has entered the fray!"

Qrow and Lauxus turned to Ruby and Scythe, their looks asking who this guy is.

"I don't know. This guy's weird." Ruby stated.

"More insane actually. It's one of Salem's followers, his name is Tyrian Callows." Scythe stated walking up to join the three of them.

"Tyrian huh." Lauxus exclaimed.

"Look pal, I don't really care who you are. But you need to leave my niece alone." Qrow stated.

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrian as the young Dragon told you. And I'm afraid that is not possible." Tyrian stated. "My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen.

"Queen?" Ruby asked.

"Salem." Lauxus growled.

"Who? This is the third time I've heard that name." Ruby exclaimed.

"Qrow, Lauxus, leave this guy to me." Scythe stated stepping forward between them.

"Scythe, your body is still recovering from the beating you just took from Wilhelm." Alpha stated.

"Listen pal, I appreciate you protecting my niece from this guy, buy second rate knockoffs of Armor the late Scythe Khan made aren't going to cut it against this guy." Qrow exclaimed, not realizing who he just spoke to.

"Qrow." Scythe stated taking off his helmet and turning to the drunkard. "So help me if you try and stop me from doing this, I will find some way to take your Demonslayer Magic from you."

Qrow and Lauxus froze as they looked at Scythe in shock.

"Alpha, remove Excalibur armor and go to Caliburn storage unit for safe keeping." Scythe exclaimed twisting the three coins that made the armor. "Alpha Code Gama."

"Code confirmed." Alpha said before the three coins flew to Ruby, and went into the storage unit on her hip. The Excalibur sword remained in his hand, as he clenched it tightly.

"Qrow, Lauxus, Ren, Nora, Jaune, guard Ruby with your lives." Scythe stated. "Ruby, I'm gonna need your sword."

"Her sword?" Ren asked.

Ruby reached into the Compression Magic pouch on her hip, filled with throwing knives, and pulled Caliburn from it.

"Heads up." Ruby said tossing it to him.

Scythe caught the Grimm Metal weapon in his left hand before linking the two ends of the hilts together. With a twist of the linked weapons, the handles elongated into a double bladed bow-staff.

"Hmm… I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian asked with a smile before he crouched down with his tail curled up.

 _ **(Que Music… Back from the dead: Skillet)**_

Without a word, Tyrian pounced at Scythe, slicing at him with his weapons. Scythe easily blocked the attacks coming with the handle of the combined weapons, twirling it around in his hand, blocking each bladed punch of Tyrian's.

Taking the weapon into both hands, Scythe swung one end of it at Tyrian. The Scorpion Faunus dodged the attack, and jumped forward, before jumping back and slicing downward at Scythe. Scythe and Tyrian pushed each other back before charging at one another.

Their weapons clashed, sending Tyrian flying through the air, and Scythe skidding along the ground.

"Hmm… Not good." Excalibur Alpha exclaimed appearing on Ruby's shoulder, still in her own chosen form.

"What's not good, and why are you in my systems and look like that?" Ruby asked blushing deeply at the way Scythe's A.I looked like a more mature version of herself.

"Scythe's power is dangerously, low." Alpha stated. "As for your other two questions, per Alpha Code Gamma, I'm supposed to connect with your armor, and as for how I look. I simply chose this form of what I predict you'll look like in the future, to help motivate Scythe to continue his way home. I believe he was going to ask me to change back before we got interrupted by a horde of Demon-Grimm."

"WHAT?" Ruby asked.

As the battle continued, Tyrian landed on the ground, as Scythe was in front of him in an instant, swinging his weapon. Tyrian dodged the attack and rushed to the side, before he began using his tail to strike at him.

Scythe blocked the attacks before jumping in the air and striking Tyrian on the arm blades, the resulting sharpness of the shockwave ended up slicing a piece of roof off a building behind Tyrian.

"Hmph." Scythe smiled.

After seeing the damage his attack had done, Scythe looked down at Tyrian with a smirk. The Scorpion Faunus was in shock before smiled and clenched his fists, revealing the hidden gun barrels. Tyrian began firing, before the two fighters flipped back and away from each other.

Tyrian began running around Scythe, firing at him, as the Dragonslayer blocked each of the shots.

Ren and Nora brought their weapons up in arms, and went to aid Scythe. As they neared the Scorpion Faunus, Tyrian bent upside down and dodged Nora's hammer, and jumped away from Ren as he sliced downwards at him. He spun around on his hands, and kicked them away.

"Don't come closer." Scythe exclaimed. "He's all mine."

"Fine." Ruby said begrudgingly. The young reaper went towards an abandoned building and jumped up, using the rebound of Crescent Rose's firing to get to the top, before she positioned herself trying to get a clean shot of Tyrian, but couldn't with how fast they were moving.

Tyrian jumped over Scythe, attempting to strike him with his tail, before Scythe began swinging his weapon, trying to strike Tyrian with it. Scythe jumped over Tyrian as he used his tail to push himself towards him, while firing at Scythe, as the young dragon deflected all the shots.

Tyrian sent his stinger past Scythe's head, on the right side, before he could wrap it around his arm though. Scythe surprised everyone there, with bringing out his nine Kitsune tails, wrapping two of them around Tyrian's scorpion tail.

Using his tails, Scythe pulled Tyrian towards him incredibly fast, before he punched the Scorpion Faunus in the freshly healed nose, breaking it once more. Scythe swung around, dragging Tyrian with him, before he stopped, and swung his tails up before slamming Tyrian into the ground.

Scythe scoffs as he walks around Tyrian, two of his tails grabbing and binding the scorpion Faunus's legs together, throwing him against a wall.

Tyrian picked himself up and ran screaming towards Scythe. The Scorpion Faunus swung his weapons at him, forcing him to back up until he hit a wall, literally. Scythe jumped up and grabbed a six-by-six, gaining height as Tyrian came up and broke the piece of wood.

Scythe clashed weapons with Tyrian on the incomplete roof. Using his tails, Scythe threw Tyrian at an unsafe part of the structure, knocking him through it. He ran and jumped over the hole, before Tyrian's tail pulled him in, just as the building's interior collapsed on top of them.

Ruby gasped and made her way down, rushing to the building and arriving just as Scythe was sent flying through, a wall, destroying it. As he rolled, Scythe threw his weapon forward, and imbedded it into the ground, before he planted his feet on the handle, and the flat part of the blade on top, the momentum causing it to be pushed back, before Scythe stood tall on the weapon.

Scythe's Aura flickered as Tyrian came out, his Aura flickering around him as well, as they both took major damage from the falling building. Tyrian lunged at Scythe, who jumped down and grabbed the handle of his weapon, before rushing to meet Tyrian half way. Their clashing was interrupted as Ruby swung Crescent Rose at Tyrian blocking his attack.

"Ruby." Seeing this, Jaune thought of stepping in, but Ren, and Lauxus stopped him.

"Do you wish to be taken?!" Tyrian questioned insanely.

"No, but I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt." Ruby declared before she lunged at Tyrian, with Scythe following suit.

Scythe and Ruby swung at Tyrian at the same time. He blocked both their attacks no problem before redirecting the, turning Scythe around and kicking him in the back. Tyrian directed his focus on Ruby, as she blocked his bullets, and tail. Tyrian swung around, using the momentum to increase the strength of his stinger.

Ruby froze at this, before Scythe came by and used the shield on his back to block it, then resumed fighting striking Tyrians blades against his own.

"Ruby, what did I say?" Scythe questioned. "Get back."

"This is my fight to." Ruby argued before she went behind Tyrian and swung at him. The Scorpion Faunus jumped avoiding the swing.

"You're as stubborn as ever Ruby." Scythe smirked knocking Tyrian back.

Ruby came rushing at Tyrian, swinging as he dodged the attack, then used both his feet to kick her. Ruby skid back to the building, unaware of the broken wood that began to fall until she looked up.

The wood fell to either side of her as Scythe sliced through it. Ruby looked at him with a smile, which he returned before he felt a piercing sensation on his torso. Tyrian's stinger had managed to strike him.

"Damn it. That hurt." Scythe growled as he grabbed Tyrian's stinger in his hand tightly before the Scorpion Faunus could retract it.

Ruby hooked Crescent Rose to Tyrian's tail and fired, the rebound forcing the blade through the hard skin of the Scorpion Tail's exoskeleton.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Tyrian screamed in pain as he stepped back, cowering from Ruby and Scythe as the duo neared him. "You bitch." Tyrian cried out.

Tyrian tried to advance on Scythe and Ruby, before Qrow, Lauxus, Ren, Nora and Jaune blocked his path.

"I dare you to make a move you bastard." Lauxus growled cracking his knuckles and neck.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Tyrian began to back off slowly.

"She'll forgive you." Tyrian told himself before he went sprinting off from the group.

No longer able to hold his composure, Scythe dropped his weapon and fell to one knee.

"Scythe, are you okay?" Ruby asked rushing to his side as he was breathing heavily.

"I'll be fine." Scythe exclaimed. "He just grazed me. His poison won't do anything to me anyways."

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked.

"How are you still alive, and how did you appear from out of nowhere?" Ren asked.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked.

Qrow and Lauxus looked at each other, both knowing there was no way of avoiding telling these kids the truth of the situation.

"Scythe?" Ruby questioned. "What's going on?"

After a moment of breathing, Scythe brought his head up and grabbed his combined weapon.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" He asked using the weapon to help him stand.

…

" _We are gathered together, here at the entrance to Beacon Academy, where it has been two months since the Fall of Beacon. We are here to honor the two brave young students who lost their lives defending the place they called home during the school year. The City of Vale mourns for the loss of these two brave souls, and wishes they rest in peace."_ The anchorman said as the camera shined on him. _"We are witnessing, here in front of the monument to honor those who began this prestigious school, the unveiling of a new generation of heroes. Here comes Professor and now Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch to begin the ceremony."_

Glynda stood to the podium with a large red curtain covered object behind her. Anyone could guess what it was.

" _Students, Faculty, Citizens of Vale. We are gathered here today not to remember classmates, not to recognize the efforts of children, but to immortalize, the memories of Pyrrha Nikos and… and Scythe Knight Goodwitch Khan."_ Glynda exclaimed, her voice becoming shaky and unstable. _"We are here to honor their actions for putting their lives on the line and fighting to protect their friends, their comrades, their school and their… their family. I present to you, Heroes of Beacon."_

The curtain came down and before the people gathered there, was revealed a statue of the two students.

The statue of Scythe showed he had one foot on a rock with his left arm holding up an Alpha Beowolf by the throat, with his right arm cocked back with his shield, ready to strike at any moment.

The statue of Pyrrha showed she was back to back with Scythe, with her shield between her shoulders, and her weapon in its rifle form, aiming at a target far off in the distance.

The figures of the statue were placed so were they were on different levels of the platform.

" _This statue was graciously donated by the Schnee Dust Company, where it's new CEO was a close friend of both these brave souls."_ Glynda exclaimed before she couldn't take anymore and ran off to where the camera couldn't follow before the image was shut off.

"Wow, I hadn't realized how much my efforts had impacted Remnant." Scythe exclaimed in awe of the video footage, as they all sat around a campfire, the night sky above them.

"That ceremony was a week ago. We saw it at the inn we were at last." Jaune exclaimed.

"I downloaded it, so I could keep remembering you." Ruby smiled sitting next to him.

"Thanks Rubes." Scythe smiled. "Oh, here Ruby, this is yours." He exclaimed as he detached the two swords.

"Keep it, their use is much better in your hands. I'm terrible at using swords." Ruby chuckled.

"As much as I'd hate to suffer your wrath, she's right. She's been training alongside me to Pyrrha's video for a while now, and I picked up faster than her." Jaune exclaimed.

"Well, I guess the sword isn't for everyone." Scythe smiled. "Alpha, Code Gamma Nullified."

"Nullification unaccepted."

"Override code Beta."

"Override code accepted." Alpha said before the three coins came out of Ruby's storage compartment and into Scythe's hand.

"So, what else has Team RNJR been up to since I was in hell?" Scythe asked putting the coins in his pouch.

"First you tell us what exactly happened to you." Ren exclaimed.

"I'm curious to know myself actually." Lauxus stated.

"Same here." Qrow inquired.

"Alright. I guess I do owe you guy's some answers. But first, how many of you know the legend of the Brothers Grimm?" Scythe asked. "You were all told about the Maidens, about their power, about the legends of them being true. But not how this world began."

"Scythe…" Qrow exclaimed.

"What happened to me involves the brothers Qrow, if I'm going to explain what happened to me, they need to know about it." Scythe explained.

"Very well." Qrow sighed.

"Lauxus caught up on everything?" Scythe asked. "Given that he didn't react the same way these guys did when you told them all about the maidens."

"Everything you didn't tell me and the others in Fiore." Lauxus exclaimed. "And I mean EVERYTHING."

"We know the legend, but what does that have to do with this?" Jaune asked.

"The legends of the Brothers Grimm are true. But not the legends you know, the original story of how this world came to be." Scythe exclaimed. "Not many people are religious these days. This world is old, old enough to where people have created dozens of their own Gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are real."

"You might want to listen intently." Qrow exclaimed.

"They were brothers, the older sibling, the God of light, order, and peace. Found joy in creating forces life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the God of darkness, chaos, and Discord, spent his time creating forces of destruction." Scythe explained, creating two figures from the fire. "As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. At night his brother would wake to see all the thing that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the God of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. But life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something. Something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The Creatures of Grimm." Ruby said.

"Now you're catching on." Scythe exclaimed. "The older brother had finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation. Together. Something they could both be proud of. Their Masterpiece. Younger brother agreed, this last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge so that it could learn about itself, and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decided which path to follow. The path of light, or the path of darkness. And that is how humanity came to be. And the brothers never intervened with Remnant again, fearing that if they made themselves known, they would cause unwanted chaos amongst their greatest creation's decedents."

"But what does this have to do with you and what happened to you?" Ren asked.

"Apparently, during the creation of the Faunus, Jacob, the younger brother put a special power into one species, making it a bloodline semblance." Scythe explained. "He gave that Faunus the power to open portals to other worlds. At first it would seem like a normal semblance to open portals to other locations in Remnant, but my great-great-grandfather was the first to discover its true potential, and open a portal to another dimension entirely. I had unlocked its full potential during the Fall of Beacon…"

"Which is how you got several members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth to Remnant without Loki's help." Lauxus exclaimed.

"When Cinder destroyed my body, Wilhelm and Jacob, the Brothers Grimm, pieced me back together at the molecular level. And they had me train my body in a literal hell environment so it could withstand the strain that comes with using the portals on a cosmic level." Scythe explained. "During my training, I ran into someone else who had managed to unlock the full power of the family semblance. My grandfather."

"What kind of training did they put you through?" Nora asked.

"How many of you are familiar with the Game DOOM4?" Scythe asked.

"The one you beat in one month?" Ruby asked before it clicked in her mind. "Oh my goodness, they put you through that?"

"They did. They enjoyed the game, and chose that to be my training arena." Scythe explained. "Though about halfway through it there were… complications…" Scythe stated showing his tails.

"What happened?"

"The Brothers Grimm had paired each Demon from the game as hybrid of Demon and a Grimm from Remnant. The Imps were Geist-Imps. The Possessed were Beowolves, and the Hell Knights were Kitsune's."

"The Mythical Grimm that hasn't been seen for centuries?" Qrow asked.

"One Kitsune-Knight got the drop on me, and tore me in half." Scythe explained, lifting his shirt, to show the scars of where the flesh of his body, and the Kitsune Knight's melded.

Everyone around the campfire gasped in shock at seeing the scars with what Scythe had said.

"To make it a challenge for me, the brothers took away my magic and semblance, leaving me with my natural inhuman strength and speed. But I got my Sage Magic back, as well as several of my weapons, and I was in Sage Mode when my body was torn in half. I was unconscious, but my Sage Magic kept me alive somehow, until my granddad pieced me together with the bottom half of the Kitsune-Knight's. Because my physical body had been upgraded, Wilhelm made me an offer, one that would get me home sooner. And back to you all. I had to fight him and win. Seems like I did, since as I was swinging my shield to slam into his gut, I ended up blocking Tyrian's stinger instead."

"You broke free of the prison keeping you, and returned to the world of the living." Lauxus exclaimed.

"It wasn't easy, hell I even felt like giving up at one point, but my grandfather told me what I needed to hear." Scythe smiled before holding his side as he stood up. "Well, it's getting late. I don't know about you, but I know I could use a few good hours of sleep."

"Alright. But we're continuing this conversation in the morning." Ruby said as Scythe sat down, leaning against the log.

"Well, goodnight kids." Lauxus exclaimed. "I'm sure we'll all feel better after a good night's sleep."

Ruby sat down near Scythe, pulling a blanket out of her storage unit on her hip, and pulling it over herself and Scythe as he held her close with one arm.

"Goodnight, my Dark Prince…" Ruby smiled as she leaned into his chest.

…

Ruby woke up early in the morning, to the sound of heavy breathing and the feeling of a cold liquid.

She looked up to see Scythe was breathing heavily, not doing too good.

"Scythe… Scythe what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she shook him. She looked at the bandages, around his upper torso and gasped when she saw a purple liquid seeping through them.

"Scythe hold on." Ruby shouted, causing the others to come over.

"What's wrong with him?" Lauxus asked.

"I don't know. It's as if he's been poisoned with a substance his body can't handle." Ruby exclaimed seeing the bags under his eyes. "Alpha scan him, try to figure out what's wrong."

"Scan complete." Alpha said after a moment of silence. "Analysis shows that Scythe's body is overtaxed, fighting Wilhelm, then Tyrian right after, plus the grazing Scythe's body received from his stinger. The first one alone seems to have over exerted his bodily functions, to the point that it can't handle anything else. His entire body has gone through Hysterical Strength."

"Meaning?" Nora asked.

"Let me put it this way. The human and Faunus body has limiters that allow it to use up to 80% of its strength at max. However in crisis situations, like his fight with Wilhelm for example, those limiters can be shut down temporarily. This is known as Hysterical Strength. True it would normally result in someone's body breaking itself, but in this case, the Hysterical Strength was with his stamina and energy, not his muscles and tendons." Qrow explained.

"Which also means his immunity to the elements has temporarily been shut down until his body can fully heal." Lauxus added. "Which is bad, because Tyrian's stinger, got him. If this gets any worse, the poison will spread through him faster than his body can heal, and it'll shut down on itself."

"That's not good." Ren stated.

"We need to get him some medicine, or a doctor or something." Jaune exclaimed.

Scythe opened his eyes, and reached out his hand, raising it was a strain for him as he opened a portal.

"Scythe stop this is pushing your body over its limit." Ruby stated.

The portal opened up, revealing a certain mystified bluenet staring back at them.

"Wendy." Ruby said. "We need your help."

Wendy shook herself out of her stupor and nodded firmly, jumping through the portal with a few Beowolf pups following.

"What do you need from me?" Wendy asked.

A/N F.M.D here, how's it going? Just putting this Author's Note in to show that I'm going to be working on a different, new, crossover fanfiction for a while.

I got a request from someone on my D.A Page and they're wanting me to write a fanfiction of Fairy Tail and Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls.

I'm all for certain requests as long as they're not too much, or too graphic. As long as the requests are given on my D.A page and nowhere else. If I get any on I'm ignoring them.

And the requestor is wanting me to use the same opening as Dragons in Remnant, so don't be surprised if you read it and the openings are the same, with slight alterations.

F.M.D Out.

P.S: If you have any requests for me. Try finding my D.A Page. The name of it is FMDSlayer


	42. Spies and Lies

Dragons in Remnant-41

The night stood calmly as Blake stood outside her father's study, she could hear the sound of Gajeel and Ghira laughing every now and then as they had been in the for hours, ever since Kali told Ghira that Gajeel and Blake went through and Aura Unification, bonding like men, which was something Ghira never did with any of Blake's past boyfriends, not even Adam.

"You know." Kali said surprising Blake a bit. "You can always go in and say hi."

"I don't wanna bother them." Blake excused.

"A father's never too busy for his daughter. Neither is a man for his lover." Kali smiled. "From the sounds of it, I'd say your father and boyfriend are trading old war stories. How old is he?"

"Well, he's about as old as I am." Blake exclaimed.

"Yet he was a Fiore General for the King's Rune Knights."

"You listened to the auto biography." Blake smiled.

"Of course I did. Your father is going to listen to it as soon as he finishes his bonding time with Gajeel, which I would recommend you interrupt before they take off their shirts and start wrestling." Kali chuckled kissing Blake's cheek. "Here."

"What?" Blake asked as Kali handed her the tray with tea. "Where are you going?"

"You've never been very talkative, but those boys you brought home with Gajeel loves to run their mouths. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Teams RWBY and KNHT. As well as the Guardians." Kali smiled walking off.

After a moment of silence, someone spoke up from behind the door.

"Kali, is that you dear?" Ghira asked making Blake stand at attention.

The teapot and cups were shaking in Blake's hands as she nervously built up the courage to walk in.

"Calm down Blake, you survived the Fall of Beacon, and a freaking train crash for crying out loud. You can do this." Blake exclaimed before opening the door. "Uh, hey Dad, Gajeel."

"Blake. Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Ghira smiled.

Both Ghira and Gajeel were at his desk, talking over different types of strategies.

"I filled your father in on what Lilly told us about Fennec and Corsac. We've been working on a strategy for a while for anything they might throw at us."

"While also trading the occasional quip. Please! Come sit." Ghira smiled as he directed himself and Gajeel to the couches in the room. "Gajeel tells me he was the Guardians Team Strategist."

"He was, and was also one of the best fighters to have in battle as a partner. I still can't figure out though how Sun beat you in battle."

"That little blonde pest beat you?" Ghira asked turning to Gajeel.

"Little trickster snuck up behind me as his clones were taking the beating. Plus I was majorly holding back so I wouldn't kill anyone." Gajeel explained. "It was during the Vytal Festival."

"I see." Ghira chuckled.

"I don't wanna keep you both with your…"

"Nonsense, we've been cooped up in here all day." Ghira smiled taking the teapot and pouring some tea.

"It's good to have a disturbance every now and then." Gajeel smiled sitting beside Blake.

"You still take sugar right?" Ghira asked as he dropped a sugar cube into a tea cup.

"Oh, actually, uh-"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No, no-no-no, it's fine." Blake stated.

"Oh, here, take this one." Ghira exclaimed handing her the cup with the regular tea.

' _I cannot help but be amused at their fumbling.'_ Gajeel mentally chuckled. "Blake remember, sugar helps to re-oxygenate the muscles faster, and after our workout in the back yard this morning, we could both use that." Gajeel smiled before noticing iron lug-nuts on the tray. "Oh sweet, Kali must have put these on the tray for me."

"Oh she must be losing her mind, you to, these are iron not…"

Ghira stopped when Gajeel dropped a couple of the lug-nuts in his mouth and chewed them up, Blake chuckling at Ghira's baffled look.

"Sugar…" Ghira finished.

"No really. It's no big deal." Blake sighed taking the tea cup that her dad prepared for her. "Sun must have told mom about Gajeel's eating habits."

"Does he always eat iron?" Ghira asked.

"It's what he eats for a snack." Blake chuckled. "It's his element after all."

"Uh-huh…" Ghira exclaimed.

There was a pause of awkward silence as Blake took a sip of her tea and cringed a bit at the heat.

"Might want to let it cool." Ghira exclaimed.

"Right." Blake replied putting her cup down.

"So… is it… warm… in Vale?" Ghira asked, trying to make small talk.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"It just… seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much." Ghira exclaimed.

Blake looked down a bit and then back up. "It covers plenty." Blake stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Her outfit has been like that since our unification." Gajeel explained.

"I mean, a little more armor might help." Ghira sighed. "Don't you think?"

"I'm fine. I don't need armor. I have scales to keep me safe." Blake stated before covering her mouth, remembering her dad didn't listen to Scythe's biography.

"What?" Ghira asked in shock.

"Hey Blake, where's Scythe's auto-biography?" Gajeel asked.

"Mom has it, you're going to listen to the entire thing dad." Blake exclaimed. "Besides, another reason I don't need armor is because I can look after myself."

"I… I know you can." Ghira sighed. "Plus you've got a Dragon Faunus to look after you. And I'll listen to the entire biography tonight if I have to. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Hmm?" Gajeel and Ghira asked in unison, as they were both a little confused.

"Why would you say that?" Blake questioned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ghira asked as he knelt down beside her and Gajeel scooted closer. "What did I say?"

There was a moment of silence before Blake spoke up, her voice sounding pained and hurt.

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Blake asked.

"Blake…" Ghira exclaimed realizing what this was about.

"He's your father Blake, it isn't hard to figure out." Gajeel sighed as he and Ghira switched places.

"Your mother and I will always love you." Ghira stated.

"You were right." Blake said on the verge of tears. "I shouted at you, and yelled at you, but you were right. I called you cowards!" She said burying her face into Ghira's chest.

"It's okay." Ghira exclaimed.

"I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry." Blake exclaimed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Blake, it's fine." Ghira smiled softly as he wiped her tears. "We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't."

"But I did. I was—"

"And you pulled yourself out Blake." Gajeel added. "You surrounded yourself with friends who love you and care deeply for you."

"You came back." Ghira smiled. "There aren't many who possess that kind of strength, and ever fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. You confronted the White Fang time after time."

"I didn't do it alone." Blake exclaimed.

"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you both… Why did you leave Vale?" Ghira questioned. "Why did you leave your friends behind?"

Blake sniffed as she was about to answer. "I…"

"WAHH!" Sun shouted as he fell through the door, surprising the three of them.

"Sun?" Blake questioned as the three of them stood up facing the door.

"I tried to stop him. I honestly truly did, but do you know how hard it is to catch a monkey on a mission?" Lilly asked appearing in the open doorway.

"D'yuh! Whoa! This isn't the bathroom!" Sun exclaimed as he tried backing out of there. "Uh, I'll just be going!" He stated. "Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment." He giggled awkwardly.

"I really don't like you." Gajeel and Ghira said in perfect unison, as they both took a deep breath to calm themselves.

"Outside now." Blake stated as she and Gajeel stomped out the door, Sun following them as Lilly put the door back in place.

"I told you you're dead meat monkey boy." Lilly stated before flying off. "I'm off to the market to get some kiwis."

"Get me some to." Gajeel stated.

The sound of skin smacking skin drew Gajeel's attention back to the matter at hand.

"No concept of privacy." Blake grunted. "No respect for personal space!"

"I'm sorry okay! Ow I'm sorry!" Sun stated holding his aching head.

"Ugh." Blake grunted.

"You're lucky I don't hang you up by your own tail." Gajeel growled.

"Look, I promise it was important! I needed to find you both to talk to you." Sun defended.

"What, Sun? What could be so important?" Blake asked as Gajeel leaned against the railing, calming himself down.

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang." Sun continued.

"I'm stopping you right there." Blake stated holding up a finger, and not the nice one either.

"But-"

"I told you, I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, and to see my family." Blake exclaimed.

Gajeel's ears picked up something and he looked out into the open field of the backyard, looking deeper into the shadows.

"Your mom said White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture." Sun defended.

"Sun…"

"Look, I'm trying to help!" Sun stated pulling out his scroll.

"I don't WANT your help." Blake shouted.

"Blake. We have company." Gajeel stated.

The sound of someone's soft gasp confirmed what Gajeel and Sun were saying.

They looked out into the foliage of the trees, where they saw the silhouette of a figure crouching on the tree, nearly blending perfectly with the greenery around her.

"You know I hate when either of you are right sometimes." Blake growled before the figure took off as she realized she was spotted.

"A freaking Ninja?" Sun shouted.

"A spy." Blake and Gajeel said together.

"But why would-" Sun started before Blake and Gajeel jumped off the balcony and merged with the shadows around them, giving chase to the spy they caught.

"Hey wait." Sun called out.

"What's happened?" Kali asked as she came running towards them.

"The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!" Sun screamed as he began following behind Blake and Gajeel.

Kali wore a concerned look on her face that said everything that was on her mind.

"Please be safe."

Blake and Gajeel surfed the shadows, chasing after the spy, with Sun jumping from tree to tree, close behind the spy.

"Gotcha." Sun smiled leaping down from the top of a tree.

Gajeel laughed as Sun landed on his rear end, dazed from the fall and landing.

"Hey wait up." Sun called seeing the two shadows traveling fast past him.

"Don't' let her out of your sight!" Blake exclaimed as they entered the populated area.

Giving chase, Blake and Gajeel ran across the roof tops, out of the shadows, following whoever was following them.

"Do you know any Chameleon Faunus?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's what our spy friend here is. A chameleon." Gajeel exclaimed as they cornered her on one roof.

"Why are you watching me?" Blake asked as Gajeel circled around her.

Sun leapt up on the other end of the roof, standing next to Gajeel.

"Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl you kn-" Sun started before Gajeel pulled him down, making him fall to the ground while simultaneously dodging her attack.

"Don't talk dumbass, just act." Gajeel exclaimed rushing the spy.

Blake jumped at the Faunus girl and kicked her scroll out of her hand, before throwing a punch at her, before the spy bent back a bit, then kicked Blake in the side as she prepared her own kick.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My Girl." Gajeel punctuated as he swung his weapons at the spy.

She dodged each attack and did an upward kick, hitting him in the jaw.

"Grab the scroll." Sun shouted as he pinned the spy down. "Seems someone thinks it's important."

"Get OFF." The spy shouted head butting Sun before she pulled herself up.

The head-butt had cracked her mask, deciding to worry about it later as her priority right now was to get her scroll back as Blake was running for it.

The spy made a run for Blake as her mask fell apart, and she nearly reached her, before Gajeel body slammed her into the roof of the building with several of Sun's clones keeping her limbs down.

"I'm still not used to how similar your semblances are." Gajeel shouted.

Blake slid to a stop as she looked at the scene.

"Quit staring and grab it." Sun exclaimed.

Loosing focus, Sun fell to his knees, having never held his clones for that long, causing them to dissipate and leaving Gajeel to hold the girl down before she kicked him off of her. The spy took aim at Blake.

"Blake. Watch out." Sun called.

Blake turned around seeing the spy taking aim at her, before the rest of her mask fell apart.

"Ilia." Blake stated.

"Wait, you know her?" Sun asked standing up. "But she doesn't even look like a f-"

"Watch out." Gajeel shouted pushing Sun out of the way, before the weapon stabbed him in the shoulder, piercing him and electrocuting him at the same time.

"GAJEEL." Blake shouted.

"Give it to me." Ilia said her skin and hair a different color, as she aimed her weapon at Blake.

"No." Blake said firmly.

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilia stated, her colors changing again.

Stepping back, Ilia used Wind Dust to create a diversion, allowing her to escape.

"Blake." Sun called. "Gajeel's heart isn't beating."

Blake rushed over to Gajeel, cupping his head in her hands before she listened to his chest, not hearing a beat.

"The electricity must have stopped his heart." Blake exclaimed reaching for her weapon. "Step back. CLEAR." Blake shouted, charging Gambol Shroud with electricity Dust, and slamming it against Gajeel's chest.

Blake pressed her ear to his chest again before repeating the process.

"CLEAR." She shouted, over and over until Sun grabbed her wrist, looking at her in despair.

"It's over Blake. With all the metal in his body, none of the electricity will reach his heart."

"No, no he can't die. He can't." Blake cried pounding the ground. "Sun we have to do something."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Sun sighed.

"No. I won't let it end like this." Blake exclaimed, her eyes glowing violet.

Blake raised her hands in the air, before slamming them down on Gajeel's chest.

The sudden act and motion caused Gajeel's heart to start beating once more. He took in a deep breath as he sat up erratically.

"What happened? I swear I thought I was with my old man." Gajeel exclaimed before he felt pain in his shoulder. "Oh right. I died. Guess I know how Scythe feels now."

"Oh Gajeel." Blake cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, easy there, I'm not going anywhere." Gajeel smiled hugging her back before he fell limp.

Sun checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's just unconscious, he should be fine after a few hours of rest." Sun exclaimed. "Still, we should get a doctor to look at him, his heart did stop after all."

"True." Blake smiled.

"I believe I can help you with that."

Sun and Blake turned to see Lilly landing near them, a couple shopping bags full of kiwis in his hands.

"I think you may have an addiction problem." Blake chuckled. "But if you could carry him back to the house I'd really appreciate it."

Lilly took Gajeel into his arms, as Sun and Blake jumped down to the streets walking back to the house the old fashioned way, stopping at a doctor's office for obvious reasons.

…

"Well, he should be fine now. I have injected him with something to stabilize his heart, and this is a prescription for a medication he'll be needing for the next six months." The doctor exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, being up during the day is not something a nocturnal Faunus like me should be doing."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Ghira sighed taking the prescription paper. "I'm sure my daughter will be more than happy to hear he'll be all right. So no strenuous activities for the next six months?"

"Indeed. If he were to do something to get his heart racing too much, than he might not come back from the next heart attack." The doctor explained.

"I understand, thank you doctor." Ghira exclaimed as the doctor left.

"So where is Blake?" Kali asked.

"In the basement training room with Lilly. He said something about helping her channel her anger." Ghira exclaimed. "I'm just relieved our boy is going to be fine."

"Our boy?" Kali questioned raising an eyebrow. "So you approve of them dating?"

"Why not? They went through an Aura Unification, he's a former general, and he's been loyal and proven himself to already be part of the family." Ghira smiled.

"So you'd approve of them getting married?" Kali questioned.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We've got a long way to go." Ghira smiled.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Blake was dressed in a black sleeveless karategi with a white belt around her waist, holding her pants up, and her arms folded as Lilly paced in front of her, with Sun in the corner watching them, sitting on a bench.

"So, you're mad. You're tired of feeling like nothing you do will ever make a difference. You're tired of feeling like everything around you is going to fade into blackness if you let go." Lilly exclaimed his hands behind his back. "Tell me something, why are you here? Why are you here instead of being out there, with your friends, who need your support?"

"You know why Lilly. I don't want anyone else I care for to get hurt."

"No. I'm not letting you give me that selfish bullshit answer anymore. Tell me the truth. Why did you leave them? Why are you thousands of kilometers away from them?" Lilly questioned.

' _Whoa, not pulling your punches huh?'_ Sun questioned in his head.

"Because I'm tired of putting my friends in danger. Because I don't want to lose them." Blake stated.

"There's one more thing you're not saying. It's the main reason why you ran. Gajeel followed because he couldn't handle the pain of looking Ruby in the eye, and telling her that Scythe was dead. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had done it a thousand times over, but he could not handle telling it to one of his closest friends. It's the same reason why you ran."

"I told you why."

"No, you told me the names of the accomplices, of why you ran. I want you to tell me who the big boss is. The one in charge of why you ran away, of why you felt you had to abandon your friends, of the same reason Gajeel left them."

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED." Blake shouted Lilly's words getting on her nerves.

"There it is. The big boss, the man behind the plan. So if you're scared, what are you going to do about it?" Lilly questioned as Blake marched over to him. "Are you going to let it control you? Are you going to let it lead you through your new life? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

Blake responded by throwing a punch at him, where he caught it, with a shockwave emitting from the impact.

"Are you going to let fear control who you are? Who you're meant to be?" Lilly asked.

"No." Blake growled.

"Than what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take back control of my life. I won't let fear hold me back anymore." Blake stated.

 _ **(Que Music… I'll make a man out of you: Mulan)**_

"Let's get started." Lilly smiled before Blake jumped back.

Blake went running for Lilly, aiming her anger and attention towards him. She stopped in her tracks instantly before jumping high, nearly hitting the ceiling, and landing behind Lilly.

Blake performed a leg sweep, but missed as Lilly jumped into the air, and landed on top of Blake, his knee digging into her stomach.

"That move was too predictable, I saw it coming from a mile away." Lilly said standing up, allowing Blake to get back on her feet. "Try to be more unpredictable, otherwise, your entire life will be controlled by those who can predict your moves."

Blake glared at Lilly before getting up and running at him once more, throwing a punch, before quickly cartwheeling over, kicking Lilly in the head.

"That's more like it." Lilly smiled wiping away the blood Blake drew.

"I'm not as predictable as you think." Blake smiled.

"Really?" Lilly asked before disappearing and reappearing behind Blake, blocking the elbow she threw at him, before blocking the knee to the face she tried, as she jumped backwards in the air. "Because I PREDICTED you would stop to gloat."

Blake glared as Lilly swept his arm under her air born legs, and flipped her onto her back on the ground.

"Are you going to let fear control your moves as well?" Lilly questioned walking around her.

Blake picked herself up as she glared at Lilly, taking another run at Lilly, Blake, slid and performed a leg sweep before spinning around on her hands, kicking Lilly in the head as he reappeared where she predicted he would, except it wasn't Lilly she kicked.

"Ow what was that for?" Sun asked.

"Sun, what are you doing on the training matts?" Blake asked jumping back to her feet.

"I don't know, I was busy sitting where I was, the next thing I know, I find myself being kicked by your windmill attack." Sun exclaimed.

"Be prepared for anything that comes unexpectedly." Lilly laughed as he stood across from them.

"Gang up on him?" Sun asked.

"Definitely." Blake stated before they both went on the attack.

Sun and Blake charged at Lilly, Sun striking low, and Blake striking high.

Lilly jumped avoiding Sun's leg sweep, and leaned back dodging Blake's kick before he twisted himself out of that situation, and grabbed both their legs, before spinning around and using the momentum to slam them into the ground hard.

"You two seriously don't do well working together." Lilly sighed dusting his hands off.

"We're not done yet." Blake shouted as she and Sun picked themselves up, running at Lilly.

Lilly sighed as he leaned back, letting their fists fly over him, before he grabbed their wrists. His hand went right through Blake's wrist as she had replaced herself with a shadow clone at the last possible second.

Lilly sent Sun flying to the opposite end of the room before he felt Blake kick him in the back, knocking him forward.

Lilly turned around and continued to block punches, kicks, elbows, and knees from Blake before she replaced herself with a shadow clone once more and surprised him by kicking him in the head again.

"You're getting better." Lilly smiled as he began to block another barrage of attacks from Blake.

Blake continued to fake him out with her shadow clones, doing it at random times, not even realizing as her body began to produce steam.

As she glared at Lilly, she found herself moving faster, and faster, becoming nothing but a black blur to Lilly and Sun as she assaulted him from every angle.

"She's moving so fast." Sun exclaimed in awe.

"That's it, let your anger out. Let it motivate you to do better, to be stronger." Lilly smiled, taking the hits as they came.

Lilly jumped from the middle of the funnel of Blake's shadow clones, causing her to stop as he prepared to strike.

"Still, you need to keep yourself unpredictable." Lilly shouted.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"That's enough…"

Blake, Lilly, and Sun looked over to see Ghira and Kali looking in on them, with a look of mixed relief and worry.

"Thank you Lilly, for helping Blake further in her training. But I think it's time we talked." Ghira exclaimed.

"Of course sir." Lilly stated bowing to him while folding his right arm over his chest. "If you'll pardon me, I'm going to go check on how Gajeel is doing. I'm sure he's awake by now."

Blake sighed as she went to change her clothes, before meeting Sun, and her father in his study, where he tossed down Ilia's scroll with several folders in a file titled W.F.

"I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious." Ghira exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again." Ghira explained.

"Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all."

The four of them looked over to see a shirtless Gajeel, with Lilly trying to convince him to stop and relax, as he held his shoulder.

"But knowing Blake. She's got something better in mind." Gajeel smiled.

"We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back." Blake stated. "Scythe would want to White Fang to live on as a peaceful organization, not one to be destroyed because it turned to terrorism once again."

"That's my girl." Gajeel chuckled before wincing in pain at his shoulder. "Where are my meds?"

…

"Seriously I'm fine." Gajeel complained as Kali and Blake helped him back to his bed. "I swear to you, I can still be of help."

"You won't be of help to anyone if you're dead mister, now get some sleep." Kali explained. "The Doctor said you need to take it easy until you're able to handle stress again. He's given us a prescription for meds, which one of the guards should be back from getting for you."

"Mom, do we have any titanium chains?" Blake asked.

"No dear, why do you ask?"

"Because they're the only things that will keep Gajeel in bed with how stubborn he is." Blake sighed.

"I'm telling ya I feel fine." Gajeel sighed.

"Gajeel, please stay in bed. For me?" Blake asked.

"Oh, you know I can't resist those kitty eyes you give me Cat-Nip. Alright, I'll stay put, but only for a few hours." Gajeel blushed looking away from her adorable looking eyes.

"That's a start." Blake smiled.

"You've gotta show me how to do that. Your father is just as, stubborn if not more than Gajeel." Kali exclaimed.

"I just think of something sad and adorable at the same time and dilate my eyes as much as possible." Blake chuckled.

"I'm going to go try that on your father." Kali smiled leaving the room.

"Your mom is quite the handful, isn't she?" Gajeel chuckled.

"That she is." Blake sighed sitting on the bed next to him as he laid down.

"I think she's nice."

Blake and Gajeel turned to the voice who said that and Blake nearly screamed if it weren't for Gajeel covering her mouth.

"Blake, relax. Take a deep breath, she's not here to harm anyone. She's just a ghost."

"That's even worse." Blake exclaimed jumping behind Gajeel's bed.

"Lilly get in here." Gajeel shouted.

"What's up?" Lilly asked before noticing Mavis. "Right, quiet time then."

Lilly shut and locked the door behind him as he smiled at Master Mavis.

"Good to see you again. And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Belladonna." Mavis smiled.

"Uh… hi…" Blake said poking her head up.

"Master Mavis, what are you doing here? How are you here?" Gajeel asked sitting up.

"Well, I'm here to let you all know a few things, and I'm here through the same way only members of Fairy Tail can see me. I'm magically connected to your guild marks, so I'm able to appear wherever they are." Mavis explained waving her feet a bit as she floated in the air. "Now, as for the information I have for you."

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Scythe is still alive. He has returned from the grave." Mavis exclaimed, her voice more serious than cutesy.

"Are you serious, he's a ghost to?" Blake asked freaking out a bit.

"No he's not a ghost, and he's not a zombie either. I'll allow him to explain it to you in further detail if you manage to see him again." Mavis explained. "Second, you must get to Haven Academy as fast as possible, or if any of you know the location, get to the Khan estate as fast as possible. Sienna and Shiro are in deep trouble. Lastly, if you see your friends again, at Haven, don't be surprised if you see a female version of Scythe. She's his sister/clone."

"Let me guess Professor Polendina?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Mavis exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a few more people to visit before I have to return to Earthland. Bye."

Mavis smiled as she vanished from view.

"Well what do we do now?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh I almost forgot one thing." Mavis stated popping back in front of them.

Mavis reached her hand through Gajeel's chest, into his heart, before he felt a warmness resonating from within.

"There we go. All healed." Mavis smiled retracting her hand. "Your heart should be back to normal now. Bye."

With that, Mavis left again, and didn't come back.

"Okay, that was weird." Blake exclaimed. "Did she really heal your heart?"

"Master Mavis was Fairy Tail's founding master. We can trust her." Gajeel smiled before yawning.

"Get some sleep you big lug. I'll be sure to bring you some food when you wake." Blake smiled laying him back down.

Lilly and Blake left before Blake felt a chill run down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I've got the feeling someone is watching us." Blake sighed.

"Lilly there you are." Ghira exclaimed coming to him. "I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you could be the messenger to warn Haven?"

"Of course. I'll leave as soon as I'm ready." Lilly stated.

"Thank you. Blake why don't you get some rest, you were up all night frantically worrying about Gajeel." Ghira sighed noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Sure dad. Love you."

"Love you to sweetie." Ghira smiled.

…

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I said I'd be working on my new FanFic for a while, but I thought 'what if I worked on both.' I do one chapter of Dragons in Remnant, and I do one chapter of Dragons in the Exchange Program. And the pattern continues.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, and you can be sure I'll be writing about Natsu and Weiss in the next chapter of Dragons in Remnant.

F.M.D: Out.

"Please review, I'm sure F.M.D has nothing better to do."

That's so not true Sapphire.

"Alright then. When are you going to be bringing me into the light?"

When's RNJR going to be facing against the Nuckeleavee?

"Alright I see your point."

Bye Everyone.


	43. New Faces and Old Foes

Dragons in Remnant-42

The sun shined brightly in the air, as the Xiao Long Residence was alive with the sound of battle.

Sting and Yang were facing off with one another, as Tai, Zwei, Cherry Blossom, and Mira were watching them fight.

"Good, Sting, keep your guard up, Yang make sure you put more force behind the blow." Tai exclaimed before Sting punched at Yang.

Yang blocked the attack with her arms, skidding back as she took another battle ready stance.

Sting jumped and twisted in the air, slamming his foot down on Yang, as she blocked it with her arms. Yang pushed with her arms, and sent Sting into the air before she ran for where he was landing and punched him in the arm with her Grimm Metal prosthetic.

"Whoa… that thing packs a punch." Sting punned.

"We've been at this for weeks." Yang stated as both combatants turned to Tai. "We get it, you wanna make sure we can still fight. I think I'm doing just fine." Yang stated slamming her fists together.

"You're close, both of you." Tai exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Sting asked.

"You're still off balance." Tai stated.

"What? No I'm not." Yang argued.

"Sting you're still needing to get used to the way your mechanical legs move." Mira explained.

"Fair enough." Sting sighed.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised. I thought it would just be this huge weight, but… it feels… natural." Yang exclaimed.

"That's what Scythe was going for when he made them." Tai chuckled.

"He did a great job with this thing." Yang smiled.

Sting came charging at her, punching Yang's mechanical arm, catching her off guard, before she blocked a punch from his other hand, and roundhouse kicked before twisting back around and kicking, him in the arms, as he blocked, and punching before they locked each other, with Sting grabbing her mechanical arm, and Yang grabbing his elbow.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Tai exclaimed as Sting and Yang remained in the lock before Sting tripped Yang, making her fall on her back. "Although, that could use some work to."

Cherry Blossom and Zwei brought them a towel, while Sting helped Yang stand.

"Meaning?" Yang asked after taking in a deep breath.

"I saw our tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival." Tai exclaimed tossing her a water bottle.

"Let me guess. 'I was sloppy'." Yang said in a mocking voice as she caught the bottle.

"No, no." Tai chuckled. "You were predictable."

"And… stubborn." Sting added.

"Maybe a little boneheaded." Tai chuckled before looking at Yang, who didn't look amused.

"Should you tell her or should I?" Sting asked as Mira went inside to prepare lunch.

"I'll tell her." Tai sighed. "Do you realize you used your semblance, to win every fight after the qualifiers?"

"So what?" Yang asked turning around. "How is me using my semblance any different than someone else using theirs?"

"Because not everyone else's is basically a temper tantrum." Tai exclaimed. "I'm serious! Once you take damage, you can dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible. It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss?" He questioned walking over to her. "What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired!"

"I've gotta agree on that." Sting exclaimed.

"You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well I remember your first haircut." Tai teased flipping Yang's hair. "But you gotta keep your emotions in check. Keep a level head, and think before you act. Your semblance is a great fallback, but you can't let yourself rely on it. Take Sting for example."

"Me?" Sting asked.

"His semblance allows him to heal from any injury at a rapid speed, faster than his aura can heal. But he still tried to avoid getting hurt in battle as much as possible, otherwise he's going to start relying on it too much." Tai exclaimed.

"Long story short, it won't always save you." Sting added, realizing why Sting used him as an example.

"Obviously." Tai sighed. "You definitely have your mom's stubbornness."

"Oh, so now we can talk about her?" Yang questioned.

"Well, as I have been informed, you're an adult now, remember?" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, sorry I remind you of her." Yang stated.

"Don't be." Tai stated. "Raven was great in so many ways- her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for. I'm proud of how much of her I see in you. But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you."

"Why?" Yang asked as Mira came out with a tray of sandwiches.

"Your mother was… a complicated woman. Like everybody, she had her faults, but those faults are what tore our team apart. And, it did a real number on our family. You both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it. That strength is all that matters in a fight." Tai explained.

"Jiemma was the same way, and look where that led him, being a pawn in Scythe's summoning arsenal." Sting stated. "If the big guy were still alive that is."

"But if you just take a second look, then maybe you see…" Tai exclaimed as he walked around Zwei. "There's a way around as well."

Yang looked at the ground, realizing her dad was right.

"C'mon, one more spar before you two eat." Tai smiled.

…

Out in the farmland, everything was calm and quiet as Oscar looked around his room, the carpet, the bookshelf, all the books, his bed, and the packed bag that sat atop of it.

Wordlessly, he grabbed his bag, having woken up earlier than he usually does, headed out the door, and left the farmland, walking off quickly, not even bothering to look back.

Though when he was far past the property gates, he stopped and decided to give the farm one last look before continuing on his journey.

"I'm sorry." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Y'know, the weirdest part is how it feels. Leaving home is crazy, going to the city is crazy. Everything you've told me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing."

"Well… I suppose that's good." Ozpin sighed.

"No." Oscar exclaimed. "It's scary."

The sound of thunder cracked overhead, encouraging Oscar to increase his pace to the train station.

Once there, Oscar, took out his lien, though the machine wouldn't allow him to complete the request due to an insufficient amount of funds.

"Stupid thing." Oscar groaned. "I'm assuming whatever weird magic this is, doesn't come with an infinite supply of money?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to solve this one on your own-" Ozpin exclaimed before stopping suddenly.

"Huh?" Oscar questioned.

"Be on your guard." Ozpin stated.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked.

"Here." A tall man exclaimed walking calmly towards him.

Hazel stopped by the machine, in front of Oscar, before raising his fist, causing Oscar to flinch before he slammed it on the machine, forcing it to give him a ticket before Hazel calmly walked off into the rain before he stopped as Oscar picked the ticket up.

"Don't let such a small obstacle block your path." Hazel exclaimed before he went off again without taking the train.

"That man…" Oscar started. "I felt… who is he?"

"Someone from my past." Ozpin exclaimed. "Someone who should not be taken lightly and who could only be stopped by one man, who now resides in the afterlife."

…

The sound of a couple cans of spray paint were heard shaking, while shortly followed by the paint being sprayed.

Yang and Sting were in the back, with cardboard spread out, as they painted their prosthetics. It had been a week since Yang started thinking like her dad, instead of her mom, and she felt ready to take on the world once more.

"You sure this won't mess up the gears?" Yang asked.

"I read both our manuals, it should be fine as long as we keep the paint from dripping into the interior under the plating." Sting exclaimed as they finished. "There."

Yang's gauntlet and arm were painted gold, while the grey metal was painted black.

Sting's legs were painted white, with the same grey parts painted black.

Sting took his legs and reattached them.

"Grimm Fur Paint is the best." Sting smiled, as the paint on them was already dried.

Yang put her arm on and they both went to the shed, where both their bikes were being kept. Unlocking the door, they both stepped in and removed the tarps, both bikes looking clean and new.

"I don't remember saying you were ready." Tai said as he was leaning against the doorframe of the shed.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop us?" Yang asked.

"No. I think I'm still too sore from when I chose to spar with Sting." Tai exclaimed.

"I did take it easy on you." Sting chuckled.

"I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter or disappearing without a trace like Wendy did." Tai exclaimed. "And I also have a question for you two. Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well." Tai started standing up straight. "Despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know your sister is heading to Mistral. So. Where are you going?" Tai repeated.

Yang's only response was a serious look at Tai.

"What about you, what's your response?" Tai asked, directing his attention to Sting.

"I'm going to help protect Haven. Scythe was a good friend of mine, and he was Milady Minerva's family. His death has to be avenged." Sting exclaimed lifting his shirt to show his back shoulder, the Guardians Emblem tattooed on his right shoulder blade in eggshell white, outlined in black. "If an enemy messes with one of us, they mess with all of us."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Uh…"

Sting and Yang turned to see a small girl sitting on the seat of Sting's bike, kicking her legs playfully like a child.

"Who the hell are you?" Sting asked looking at her.

"Hmm? I'm not surprised you're able to see me, you do have the Fairy Tail emblem on you after all."

"Answer the question." Yang stated.

"Who are you two talking to?" Tai asked confused. "Maybe you guys aren't ready to go out, you seem to be suffering from heatstroke."

"Mira, get over here." Yang shouted.

"Coming. What seems to be the problem?" Mira asked before coming in and seeing the girl on the bike. "Oh, Master Mavis what brings you here?"

"You can see her to?" Sting asked.

"Of course. Question is how are, you able to see her?" Mira asked.

"Are you going insane to?" Tai asked.

"Oh no. Only members with the Fairy Tail emblem are able to see Master Mavis's spirit." Mira explained.

"Sting has the Guardians Emblem, which is made of both the old White Fang Emblem, and the Fairy Tail Emblem." Yang stated.

"Then this should help." Mira exclaimed pulling out a marker, and taking Tai's arm.

With expert skill, Mira drew the Fairy Tail emblem on his arm, and he jumped back as he was shocked to see the girl they were talking to.

"Holy crap she's real." Tai exclaimed.

"I am, and I've got some news." Mavis smiled.

"Wait, how are you in Remnant?" Mira asked.

"I can appear wherever the mark of Fairy Tail is." Mavis smiled.

"So what's the big news you have for us?" Yang questioned.

"Scythe is alive. But he's not doing so well. He needs more medical attention then Wendy can provide." Mavis explained, her expression becoming serious.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Sting exclaimed.

"Sting, he's in Mistral. By the time you get there, it'll be too late." Mavis exclaimed.

"But we have to do something." Yang exclaimed.

"He'll survive, you just need to know, that there's a fight coming at Haven Academy, and Team RNJR could use your help."

"RNJR?" Yang asked.

"Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren. They formed their team after the Fall of Beacon, helping Ruby with her objective, so of course they're form their own team name." Sting exclaimed.

"If Master Mavis says Scythe is going to live, than I trust her word." Mira exclaimed.

"Alright. Then what do we have to do for this fight?" Yang asked.

…

In the Schnee Manor, Weiss and Natsu were in their room, Natsu watching Weiss training on her summoning.

"When you succeed, this'll be the third time you've actually summoned." Natsu smiled.

"The first two times were a fluke. I didn't even do a full summon the first time when I went to help Velvet after she got knocked down. I just summoned the arm and sword." Weiss argued.

"That's the key, your emotions. Think about something you want to protect." Natsu exclaimed pacing slowly behind her just as Winter had when she was training Weiss before the Fall of Beacon. "Emotions are the key to magic's effectiveness. When Lauxus failed to perform the Fairy Law Spell, it was because his heart knew that those he was using it on weren't truly his enemies, he still saw them as friends, even if he didn't know it."

"But this isn't magic, it's the final piece to the Family Semblance." Weiss exclaimed.

"Their basically the same thing. Look I might not be the smartest guy around, I barely qualified for the position of council member if it weren't for Ironwood holding two seats on the council, but I'd give that position up in an instant if what Master Mavis told us was true." Natsu exclaimed. "Focus on what you're wanting to protect, let that feeling build then release it."

Weiss took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes thinking of what she wanted to protect.

' _My friends… Natsu… Winter…'_ Weiss began as a glyph formed on the ground. _'My family… Ruby… Yang… Blake… Jaune… Nora… Ren… my children…"_

The last one made Weiss's eyes open as her face blushed, before a bright light burst through the room, forcing her and Natsu to close their eyes before they opened them, finding a suit of armor with a sword standing there, before it knelt to them in respect and submission.

"You did it." Natsu smiled hugging Weiss, causing her face to flush even more. "What was the trigger that made you summon the big guy?"

"Uh…" Weiss exclaimed blushing heavily. _'I can't tell him it was the thought of our future children, he might freak and ask me if we're expecting. Which we are not.'_ Weiss thought. _'Why the hell did I even think that? I can't be fantasising about a happy little family with Natsu myself and our children. I'm too young and I have a company to run after this thing we do.'_

"Hey Weiss, there's something different about you today." Natsu exclaimed stepping back and looking at her. "You seem like you're almost glowing."

"What? Me no, I'm not glowing, what would make you think I'm glowing?" Weiss asked as she panicked a bit.

"I don't know, I've noticed it the last few days actually, you just have this glow to you." Natsu smiled.

"Hmm… You're just imagining things." Weiss stated folding her arms.

"If you say so. I got some paper work that I need to handle in the study before we leave. Don't practice too hard." Natsu smiled leaving the room, just as Klein came in.

Weiss went over to the mirror and looked at herself, noticing that she was glowing a bit, in a way that was unfamiliar to her.

"Klein, I need a favor." She said a bit worried.

…

The sky was dark, and the trees around them were dead, as Team RNJR, Lauxus, and Qrow, and Wendy, were traveling down the road, with Scythe in the cot they fashioned from a couple of sticks, and a blanket. Lauxus and Qrow carrying the ends of it, with Wendy walking between them, producing as much Magic energy as she could spare. Nora was in the back with her weapon in grenade launcher form, taking point, with Ren at the front watching for enemies from that point. Ruby was standing on the other side of the cot, holding Scythe's hand.

"Just… hold on Scythe." Ruby exclaimed in concern.

"Suzie… cough… they're not coming home… cough-cough…"

"He's just getting worse." Qrow exclaimed. "He's having delusional memories. His mind is going through time, the events he regrets most."

"How much farther?" Ruby asked Ren.

"We've got to be close." Nora exclaimed.

"Without the map, there's no way of knowing." Ren stated. "But I feel like we're close to something." Ren exclaimed before stopping.

Seeing the intersection, Ren put his weapons away and began walking forward.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as they followed.

Ren ran for the signs of the intersection, his eyes widening at the sign with the name crossed out.

"Hey, hey, Mistral." Nora exclaimed seeing the signs as she caught up. "We're on the right path!" She exclaimed before seeing the sign pointing in the opposite direction. "Oh."

"Does it say how close?" Ruby asked.

"No, and it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains." Ren explained.

"Guys, I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune exclaimed.

Ruby looked to Jaune then to Scythe before running forward.

"Okay, well, what about this place?" Ruby asked pointing at the sign that was crossed out. "Kuro… Kuroyuri. Can we get help there?" Ruby questioned, her face showing concern and sadness.

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren stated.

"But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we've got." Jaune exclaimed.

"It will take too long." Ren stated.

"The town would have had a doctor right? Or maybe we could scavenge for medicine!" Ruby stated.

"Right." Jaune added.

"We're not going to find anything!" Ren stated. "We just have to press on."

"Ren why are you acting-"

"We can split up." Nora stated interrupting Jaune's question.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Ren and I can cut through the mountains, while you guys take Scythe around through the village." Nora explained.

"No, we're supposed to stick together, we keep each other safe." Jaune argued.

"We don't have time for safe!" Nora exclaimed.

"Orangie is right." Lauxus exclaimed. "If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help. If we don't, we'll at least have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!"

"What's this we?" Nora asked.

"Hey, I gave Scythe my word, I'm not going to let you two go alone. I'll be there to keep you company." Lauxus smiled. "Jaune, think you can handle Scythe's weight with you Demonslayer Strength?"

"I can try." Jaune sighed in defeat. "Okay." Jaune gave Ren a hug, letting them know to be safe. "Just take care of each other."

"We always have." Nora smiled.

"Alright Jaune, here you go." Lauxus smiled as he switched places with his fellow blonde.

They gave each other their goodbyes before the trio went up the mountain, and the group of five went down the path of Kuroyuri.

"They're gonna be fine Jaune." Ruby said noticing the worry on his face.

"You don't know that." Jaune exclaimed.

…

"So, want to tell me why you two are so spooked about the idea of going through Kuroyuri?" Lauxus asked as he ran alongside Ren and Nora.

Ren sighed, scolding himself for not realizing Lauxus would use this as an excuse to 'talk about their feelings' and get the truth out of him.

"It's where I was born alright, satisfied?" Ren scoffed.

"Not quite. Care to elaborate on that a bit?" Lauxus questioned.

"Oniyuri was supposed to be an extension of Kuroyuri, so you could say both of them were like Vale's Mountain Glenn. One day, when my dad returned home, from a mission, we were attacked by a powerful Grimm, one that I'm not even sure Scythe could handle." Ren exclaimed as they slowed to a walk. "Both my parents died that night."

"It was also the night he and I became friends. I was orphaned from the get-go." Nora exclaimed. "I had been living on the streets, before Ren and I started taking care of each other, and we have been ever since."

"I see." Lauxus exclaimed.

As the trio reached the top of the mountain, they stumbled upon a cave, and decided to look inside, finding that there was wind blowing out of it.

"What are all these?" Lauxus asked looking at the ground. "Arrows?"

Lauxus handed Ren one of the arrows to inspect, before his eyes widened, recognizing the shape of the arrow head.

"This isn't just any arrow. This is the arrow that landed a painful blow to the Grimm that destroyed my home, fired upon by my father." Ren exclaimed dropping the arrow and stumbling out of the cave.

"Seems we found its hideout. But I only smell a faint whiff of it. It's older than any Grimm I've encountered." Lauxus growled.

Ren turned around not wanting to see the weapon littered ground, and as he did, he spotted the trees parting slightly, but they were coming towards them, they were leaving them, heading in a straight line for…

"Oh No." Ren exclaimed as Lauxus and Nora joined him.

"That thing's heading for the others." Nora gasped.

"And with our heaviest hitter out of commission, they're more than screwed." Lauxus exclaimed.

Ren wouldn't stand for that, and went running down the mountain side.

"Ren wait." Nora called out as she and Lauxus followed.

…

Meanwhile, down below, Ruby, Jaune, Wendy and Qrow were looking around as they saw how much of the town was in shambles.

"Oh man." Jaune exclaimed.

"Come on." Ruby exclaimed as she urged them to move forward.

They began traveling through the town, looking around as they did so.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" Ruby asked.

"It's… honestly hard to tell." Jaune exclaimed.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh… didn't seem so." Jaune stated.

"Do you know why?" Ruby asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" Jaune sighed.

"Let's set him down right here. The three of us will search for medicine. Wendy, you stay here and keep up whatever it is you're doing." Qrow exclaimed.

"Alright, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it up for. The most I can do for the Faunus Poison is slow it down." Wendy stated as she knelt down while they put Scythe down.

Ruby, Jaune and Qrow split up, thinking that they could find medicine within the buildings, but as they regrouped, they came up empty handed.

"Nothing." Jaune exclaimed.

"I found a bottle of sake, undamaged and perfectly sealed, Scythe has a preferred taste for rice wine, so I thought I'd keep it for him in celebration for when he recovers."

"From the looks of it, it's not going to happen." Jaune sighed.

"Hey, you shut up. He's going to make it. He came back from hell damn it." Qrow stated.

"We should get back to Wendy and Scythe. I can take over for Wendy until she recovers." Ruby exclaimed.

Scythe was propped up against a tree, with one hand on his wounded side, as Ruby took over to let Wendy rest and recover.

"It's getting worse." Wendy sighed, before an ominous roar echoed from the distance.

Qrow and Jaune grabbed the hilts of their weapons at the ready.

"It's far off." Ruby exclaimed.

"I know, but Ren, Nora, and Lauxus are still out there." Jaune stated as Qrow released the grip on his weapon.

"Kid's got good instincts." Qrow chuckled.

Ruby looked down at Scythe before putting her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry." Ruby stated.

"Huh?" Jaune asked turning to her.

"This is all my fault. I should have never dragged you guys into this." Ruby stated.

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come." Jaune sighed realizing why Ruby apologized.

"But, you didn't know about Tyrian, about-"

"Ruby." Jaune exclaimed gaining her attention. "We lost… We lost Pyrrha, you lost her too, alongside Scythe, and I know unlike him, she's not coming back from the grave. You lost Penny, and your team, your children, and in a way… your sister." Jaune stated.

Wendy decided to keep her mouth shut about that until she thought the time was right.

"But you're still here despite everything you've lost, and everything you could still lose, you CHOSE to come out here, because you felt like you could make a difference. You didn't drag us along, you gave us the courage to follow you." Jaune exclaimed putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kids a good strategist, and motivational speaker." Qrow smiled.

The sound of footsteps alerted them and the turned with Jaune grabbing his weapon at the ready, only to find Lauxus, Ren, and Nora standing there, all breathing heavily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that?" Jaune asked.

Before Ren could answer, he spotted what he had been fearing, and fell to his knees.

"No…" Ren stated.

"Ren, what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune questioned.

"No…" Ren repeated as the sound of hooves on the ground began to sound louder and louder.

"Ren?" Nora asked, fear running through her.

The sound of the Grimm's roar echoed through the decimated town, drawing their attention to what had appeared behind them.

"Guy's it's do or die time." Lauxus shouted taking out his knuckled blades.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose as Jaune took out his sword and shield, Ren got up to his feet before he released his weapons, and Nora returned her weapon to its war hammer form. Qrow took out his weapon, but stayed behind to guard Scythe and Wendy.

"Charge." Ruby shouted.

Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Ren, and Lauxus charged at the Nuckelavee. The Grimm swung its arm at the oncoming team, stretching them, and destroying several buildings at the same time, as it sent them flying back.

Jaune and Ruby slid to a halt, as Ren and Nora flipped through the air before Nora landed face first on the ground, while Ren landed on his feet like a cat, while Lauxus slammed against the tree Scythe, Qrow, and Wendy were hiding behind.

The Nuckelavee roared out again, before its attention went to Scythe, who was sick laying against the tree.

Jaune quickly sheathed his sword, running for him. The Nuckelavee swung its arm at him to try and prevent him from catching its prey. Leaping over the flying appendage Jaune continued to run to Scythe, taking him under the arm and over his shoulders, with Qrow keeping cover for them as Wendy followed, helping Scythe.

Far off near the edge of the town, a slim figure ran through the trees before jumping over the wall that surrounded the abandoned town.

At the same time, the Nuckelavee made a run for Jaune and Scythe. As Ren was about to slam his hand on the ground and cover them with camouflage, a blur of black, red, and gold zipped past them, slamming into the Nuckelavee, fist first, and sending it back by a quarter of a kilometer.

The dust settled revealing the figure in a battle ready stance, her fists clenched tight, while one was beside her head, with the other in front, posing in the Tiger Style Kung Fu stance.

She was dressed in an outfit similar to Pyrrha's with a gold necklace, and violet eye shadowing, and plum purple lipstick. Her hair was windswept with the rest of it in a thick braid reaching her waist. Her eyes were a sakura shade of hot pink, with flakes of scarlet red in the iris. On her lower half she wore a pair of skin tight leather pants, with the straps of her underwear visible, as her entire midriff was exposed. She wore combat heels just like Pyrrha's and had what looked like a fresh rose tattoo on the left side of her abdomen, while she had an arm band on her right upper arm. To sum it all up, she was dressed in a way no father would ever approve of their daughter dressing.

"Who the hell are you?" Ren asked.

"The name's Sapphire. Fight now and more questions later. But I have one, why isn't he fighting?" She asked pointing her attention to Scythe.

"Hi systems have gone through a full blown Body Hysteria, because of that, his immunity to poison is inactive, which means he's dying." Qrow exclaimed, finding no way around telling her what was wrong with him.

Sapphire clicked her tongue before jumping back and landing beside Scythe, Jaune, and Wendy.

"Let me see your medical kit." Sapphire exclaimed.

Jaune pulled it from the compression pouch on Scythe's waistline, before handing it to Sapphire, who pulled a needle and two rubber ties from it, tying one on her arm, and the other of Scythe's, before she stuck the needle through her own skin, filling the syringe with blood.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"My blood is his, and his is mine. I haven't gone through any sort of bodily hysteria, so this should work." Sapphire exclaimed.

Ruby and the others were drawn back by the Nuckelavee roaring in pain, galloping towards them.

"Shit. Where's his armor?"

Jaune pulled the three coins out of Scythe's pouch and handed them to Sapphire, who took them from his hands. Quickly activating them.

"Alpha Override Command, add a second pilot to the roster for the armor, Code Zeta." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Code accepted. Configuring compression to fit form of new host." Excalibur Alpha exclaimed as the armor covered her clothing.

"Any time now." Qrow said as he and the other were keeping the Grimm busy.

"Configuration complete, welcome Sapphire." Alpha stated.

"You bluenet, inject my blood into him, and keep watch for anything that might happen." Sapphire instructed to Wendy.

"Uh… right." Wendy said taking the syringe, filled with Sapphire's blood.

 _ **(Que Music… Brigitte Hero Song. One Woman Army: Rocket Gaming-Christina Rotondo**_

"Everybody move. This thing's mine." Sapphire exclaimed.

The group left, or rather were swatted away as Sapphire took Scythe's shield from his back, and the blades from his storage compartment.

"Let's dance ugly." Sapphire shouted as she ran at the Nuckelavee with both swords in her hands.

Sapphire ducked and slid under the Nuckelavee cutting at its underbelly before jumping out from under it, and digging her borrowed weapons into its rear-end.

The Nuckelavee screamed in pain as its flesh was pierced. The Nuckelavee twisted itself around and swing at Sapphire, missing and making a building collapse.

"Not so fun when you're the one being hurt huh, you big jackass." Sapphire smirked before she jumped off the Nuckelavee with a flip, landing on the ground.

Once she was on the ground, she began running in a circle, drawing the Nuckelavee's attention as she created an opening for them to get Scythe to safety while her blood too effect.

Sapphire removed her borrowed shield from her back, and threw it at the Nuckelavee horse head, before catching the ricochet as she continued to assault the Nuckelavee with her borrowed weapons.

"Still wishing for a bruising? I don't mind obliging you." Sapphire smiled.

Sapphire put the blade on her back, under the shield and cocked her arms back at her waist as she crouched down a bit, before they became enveloped in violet flames and crimson red lightning.

"Lightning Flame Dragon… THUNDERING HAMMER." Sapphire shouted as she rushed the Nuckelavee and slammed an open palm into its horse chest. "Twin Dragon Palms."

"I'm more of an empty palm type fighter." Sapphire smiled as that attack sent the Nuckelavee flying back into a building.

The Nuckelavee roared in pain, dissipating the dust around it before charging at Sapphire with full force.

' _At that distance, closing fast, I don't have enough time to absorb a full dose of nature energy. Not that there is enough for that. The Nuckelavee steals the life from everything around it, literally.'_ Sapphire mentally sighed closing her eyes.

Sapphire closed her eyes and began taking what little nature energy was around. Her eyes opened as her arms was covered in Scythe's old Sage Markings, while her fists were still engulfed in the two elements.

At the last possible second, as the Nuckelavee threw an attack, as it charged, Sapphire's eyes were a pure blood red, as she caught the Nuckelavee's attack with both her hands, sliding back from the impact slightly, as she held it back.

"Alpha, what kind of armor enhancements dose brother have in this tin can?" Sapphire asked.

"Strength, code name Hercules. Speed, code name Hermes, and several others named after several myths." Alpha exclaimed.

"Give me one that is related to absorption." Sapphire stated.

"Accessing Kyuri Armor enhancement now." Alpha stated.

Sapphire smirked as she felt the nature energy entering her body, without her having to remain still.

"You're dead now." Sapphire smiled.

The Nuckelavee roared as it threw its other arm at Sapphire. The Dragoness Sage dodged, allowing the hand to collide with the other Grimmly appendage.

"I'm up here dumbass." Sapphire shouted from in the air.

The Nuckelavee looked up as Sapphire threw the shield at it, decapitating its horse head, as the edges of the shield were covered in the violet and crimson elements.

"Not to smart, even with two heads." Sapphire laughed, as she began her decent.

Sapphire landed on the ground with a light thud, and zipped to one side of the Nuckelavee taunting it.

The Nuckelavee roared in anger and pain and threw its right arm at her. Sapphire jumped up and used one of the swords to pin the hand to the ground through its flesh.

"Wow, I could have done this with my eyes closed." Sapphire laughed, as she raced to the other side.

Stupidly, the Nuckelavee attacked with its other hand, and Sapphire repeated the process of pinning its hand down.

"I can't believe I wasted Sage Magic on you." Sapphire sighed appearing directly across from the Grimm.

Sapphire took a running start and removed the shield from the ground, after it had imbedded itself.

She slid under the Nuckelavee slicing off its legs, with the elemental edge of the shield, leaving it defenseless, and immobile.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"What are you doing? Kill it, it's too dangerous to let live." Ren exclaimed as he and the others came out of their hiding place.

"That honor isn't mine to take Lie Ren." Sapphire exclaimed reaching behind her back and producing a dagger that Ren used as the inspiration for the blades of his weapons.

"My father's dagger how did you…?"

"You dropped it when you went racing down the mountain. The honor of killing this thing belongs to you." Sapphire exclaimed putting the handle of the dagger in his hand, her eyes back to being hot pink with flakes of scarlet red.

Ren stepped up to the Nuckelavee and looked it straight in the eye, before it roared in his face. Unfazed by this, Ren closed his eyes, rethinking of all the pain this Grimm had caused him.

' _For my mother.'_ He thought as he cut off its left arm, using his father's weapon, causing it to roar in pain, while the Poison Demonslayer Markings formed on his arm and began traveling up. _'For my father.'_ He told himself again mentally, cutting off its right arm, causing it more pain as the Earth Demonslayer Markings traveling up his left arm. With only its head left, Ren opened his eyes as the Demonslayer markings covered both his eyes. "For myself." He spoke aloud slicing off its head.

Once the Nuckelavee was dead, Sapphire deactivated the armor, but not before putting the settings back to fit Scythe.

"Hold up a minute. You owe us some answers." Ruby demanded.

"First one for the bluenet." Sapphire exclaimed. "Did you inject my blood into him?"

"I did. He seems to be getting better." Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy." Ruby stated.

"Well then, I guess you can head home." Sapphire smiled raising her hand as a hot pink portal opened revealing the island of Patch.

Wendy nodded slightly before jumping through the portal, and waving goodbye to all of them.

"I'll see you soon." Wendy smiled before the portal closed.

"H-how'd you do that?" Ruby asked.

"It's the family semblance." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Ruby, let's hear her out." Qrow said.

"The name's Sapphire Khan. To answer all your questions at once about why I can do magic, such as Dragonslayer Magic and Sage Magic, well, I'm Scythe's twin sister."

"But, Scythe never mentioned anything about having a twin sister." Ruby exclaimed.

"Well he doesn't actually know about me. I was created in a lab just like my niece and nephew, Crimzon and Scarlet. Though my cells are stable, because I'm still trying to master my elements one at a time, instead of all together like they did." Sapphire explained.

"How'd you know about Code Zeta for his Excalibur armor? Not even I knew about it." Ruby stated, deciding to put that conversation on the back burning for another time.

"I know about it because it's something I would have done. I was created from Scythe's DNA, meaning that I'm technically his clone, but after a DNA comparison, the lab found my DNA to be different from Scythe's, but similar at the same time, just like normal twins." Sapphire explained. "I was created by your old friend Professor Polendina, and for some reason, I have these." Sapphire groaned shaking her chest up and down, causing Qrow, Lauxus and Jaune to look away to plug their noses. "Some pervy doctor decided to mess with my genetics, and give me a chest so big, I'm nearly twice Erza's size. No doubt it was Polendina."

"How do you know about Erza? Do you have all Scythe's memories?" Lauxus questioned, with tissues stuffed up his nose.

"Most of them, the only ones I'm missing are his time in hell during Orientation at Beacon, and the Fall of Beacon." Sapphire explained.

"So, you're still trying to master all of your elements? Including the Godslayer ones?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to master Dragonslayer, never mind Godslayer." Sapphire explained. "So far all I've mastered is fire, lightning, sky and poison, all these empty spaces in my necklace, are for gems I earn when I master a new element. That's not even mentioning my martial arts training I was constantly put through when I wasn't in the chrono-accelerant fluid filled chamber."

"What did they do to you in that lab?" Ruby asked.

"Oh nothing much, just put me through a living hell, day in and day out, forcing me to age until I was the same age as my big brother, then while I was asleep, they were literally downloading martial arts moves into my brain through sound and visual brain washing."

Nora covered her mouth at hearing this, before a large figure stepped up, walking towards Sapphire, and taking her into a large hug, surprising her, as she's never felt this kind of affection before.

"You've been through hell to huh?" Scythe chuckled, holding her close in the hug. "I can't say I understand your pain, as we each go through our own lives, suffering our own hell. But you don't have to do it alone anymore."

Ruby smiled as Scythe continued to hold Sapphire close, hoping that she could possibly have this kind of affection from Yang, if she ever caught up with them.

"W-what are you doing. What is this?" Sapphire asked as she hesitantly hugged him back.

"It's called a hug. If you have my memories, you'd know it was our favorite thing to receive when we were seven, especially as mom was heavily pregnant with Suzie, because Suzie would always happily kick in response to it." Scythe laughed smiled as they stood there hugging each other.

"I like it." Sapphire smiled as she calmed down and buried her face into his chest, tightening her grip on the hug.

Being shorter than Scythe, and taller than Ruby, Sapphire reached the half way point of his pectorals, as she cried tears of joy, soaking his shirt.

The sound of a bullhead caught their attention and they saw the air born vehicle circling around them before it landed, ushering them all in and taking off.

"How'd you find us?" Ruby asked one of the soldiers.

"We saw the smoke and decided to investigate." The soldier responded.

As they were talking, and Ren making it official with Nora, the pilot at the cockpit smiled as he radioed in.

"Mission Control. You are not going to believe who we just picked up." He smiled as he flew the ship to Mistral.


	44. Expecting Surprises

Dragons in Remnant-43

Weiss paced nervously inside her bathroom, as she was waiting for the test in the sink to show her the results, whether they be good or bad, was up to her. Looking occasionally, before she went back to pacing. Weiss was currently dressed in a pair of loose fitting booty shorts, and a spaghetti strap night shirt that only covered up to just past her breasts, with her white hair down to her waist.

It had been sixteen hours since Klein got her what she had asked for, but the only reason she's been doing it now, near the crack of dawn, was because she was too scared to even think about using them. She was so scared she might be right, that she slept in her old room, instead of the master bedroom she shared with Natsu and his heightened senses.

She jumped in a bit of a startle as someone knocked at the bathroom door.

"Weiss, you okay in there? You've been held up in the bathroom for nearly half an hour." She heard Happy's concerned voice.

"I'm fine Happy." Weiss exclaimed as the stick in the sink showed two red lines.

Weiss tossed it into the waste-bin with the other five that had shown her the same results, before she sat on the toilet lid and buried her face in her hands, lightly sobbing.

"Are you sure?" Happy asked. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"It's, fine Happy, you can come in." Weiss sighed wiping her face and composing herself as the blue exceed opened the door, walking over towards her.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked draping himself over Weiss's legs. "Natsu and I are ready to head out, the carrier is waiting to."

"I'm okay Happy." Weiss softly smiled bringing him into her arms in a full teddy bear hug. "I just need to get ready is all."

"You smell different." Happy exclaimed craning his head back to look up at her.

"Yeah, it's probably the hormones you're smelling." Weiss sighed.

"The what?" Happy asked a bit confused.

"Happy, do you know where human babies come from?" Weiss asked.

"I do. I was part of the Sex-Ed lesson Gildarts gave Natsu, Lisanna, Cana, Erza, and Grey, when they were all starting puberty." Happy exclaimed. "I still have nightmares from the way he described it."

"Well, when a woman is pregnant, in our world at least, I don't know about Earthland women, our hormones become imbalanced, to try and compensate for the life growing inside of us." Weiss explained.

Happy got up out of her arms and floated into the air, meeting her face to face, before gently floating down and looking at her stomach.

"So you're going to have a baby?" Happy questioned. "That's why you smell different?"

"I am, a full box of pregnancy tests proves it." Weiss blushed, crossing her arms over her, exposed abdomen.

"Does Natsu know?" Happy inquired.

"No. I haven't told him yet, I haven't had a chance since I just found out myself." Weiss exclaimed.

"He's going to find out eventually, whether it's from your scent, or you telling him directly."

"I know. I just don't know how he's going to react." Weiss said, crying a bit.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Weiss and Happy looked up to see Weiss's mother, standing there with the door open more.

"Mother? Oh, sorry, I was just um…"

"It's fine Weiss, I heard everything. I'm shocked to say the least, but happy and proud of you as well." Ms. Schnee smiled closing the door behind her. "Weiss, if Natsu really loves you, which Klein has been more gracious enough to remind me a thousand times it is true, then he's going to love you even more for the news you're going to give him."

"Aye. He'd be thrilled to find out he's going to be a dad. I've even caught him fantasising about it at times." Happy chimed.

"I don't know about this. I'm too young to be a mother." Weiss exclaimed.

"Sweetie, I know I don't have any right to be your mother after all the neglect, I gave you, but please let me try. If you want my advice, then just listen to what your heart tells you." Her mother stated. "That's something I should have learned long before I met your father, but if I had, I wouldn't have had a beautiful daughter like you to make me smile. I was honestly no older than your sister when I married your father."

"But, what am I to actually do? I don't want to abort it, I want to give it a chance to live." Weiss exclaimed. "And what if I'm not a good mother. What if I ignore it, and it winds up with my childhood."

Weiss's mother winced slightly at those words, but she couldn't fault her daughter for it. She hadn't been there at all during her childhood, and she was just now, starting to quite being a drinker, and enter her life once again.

"Sweetheart. I'm sure you'll do just fine." She sighed taking her daughter's hands into her own. "Now, hurry up and get cleaned up, you and your baby daddy have a ride to Mistral to catch soon don't you?"

"We do. But how'd you know, we were supposed to sneak out." Weiss stated.

"Your lover fell asleep at his desk, in what used to be your father's study, a couple nights ago, as he was busy setting it all up, and assigning the person to run the company in the stead of you two." Her mother smiled.

"That dolt." Weiss chuckled.

…

"There you are. I was starting to get worried that you weren't coming." Natsu smiled as Weiss came to the port, where the pilot was counting the lien Natsu gave him.

"Alright, you can stow away in back, but if we get caught you're on your own." The pilot said after he finished counting the money.

"If we get caught, you're giving the money back. No acceptions." Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed his backpack and stepped onto the ship.

"Y-yes sir." The pilot stated pausing a bit, afraid to talk back to a Guardian, and a Council member.

"That's my dragon." Weiss smiled as she followed Natsu onto the airship.

After taking off, Weiss got herself comfortable on the crate near the window, making sure she wasn't in the sight of anyone.

"So Weiss, did you have a good breakfast?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, no actually, I barely had time to eat." Weiss stated, realizing her mistake, especially now that she was eating for two, or three.

"Well, I brought some food, it's nothing gourmet, but I put a lot of work into them." Natsu smiled tossing her a piece of tinfoil wrapped like a burrito.

"It smells like it's got tons of hot sauce in it." Weiss exclaimed.

"Best part about the Draconic Marriage Ritual, they're not only able to share their elements, but those that go through the ritual and are of completely different elements, share the elements of their mate. So you should be able to use fire and lightning now, same with Natsu using ice and iron." Happy exclaimed eating a fish.

' _Where does he keep getting those, a pocket dimension?'_ Weiss mentally questioned before opening her burrito.

Weiss took a bite of it, and found that it didn't seem as hot as she thought it might be.

"Was he right, or was he right?" Natsu smiled eating his own burrito. "I've got plenty more in the bag, they should last us until our first pit stop."

"I've gotta say Natsu, you're a really good cook." Weiss stated, surprised at the flavour in the burritos.

"I've been practicing a lot. Plus Klein has been giving me lessons, and I already knew a little from Mira teaching me back in Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled brightly.

Weiss smiled, finishing her burrito, before leaning back and going to sleep.

…

Weiss woke with a start as they hit turbulence. She found herself wrapped in Natsu's arms as he held her close, as he slept as well.

Weiss smiled softly before she frowned in a bit of a panic.

' _Oh. My. Gosh. Did he smell the hormonal imbalance, did Happy tell him, or did he hear my conversation with mother before we left?'_ Weiss panicked, screaming in her head mentally.

"Hey, good morning my Snow-Fairy." Natsu smiled as he woke up. "You must have been tired, you slept for nearly two days."

"I slept for that long?" Weiss asked. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to. But then you seemed like you were having a bad dream, and waking someone up from that only makes their fear worse for a while. So I thought I'd cuddle you close instead." Natsu smiled.

"You seem awfully chipper lately." Weiss stated, a little nervous about why.

"I don't know why, but lately I've been feeling a lot happier than usual. Almost like there's something I'm supposed to know, but I can't find out what it is." Natsu smiled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

' _Okay, clam down Weiss, he doesn't know about the baby yet.'_ Weiss mentally sighed.

"Well, anyways, I restocked our provisions at the last pit stop, and it's all over the news on where we've gone, and why we're missing. Your mother gave a story about how we got away for a yearlong vacation to have our unexpected baby in peace. What a hoot right?" Natsu smiled.

' _Damn it mother, I can't believe you said that on the news. Winter is going to kill me.'_ Weiss screamed at the top of her mental lungs.

"R-right…" Weiss smiled her eyebrow twitching nervously, before the sound of radio static drew her attention to the cockpit.

Weiss and Natsu ran to the front of the ship as they investigated what that noise was.

"What the…?" The pilot questioned just as they got there.

"Is… everything okay?" Weiss asked.

"No everything is not okay. There shouldn't be any broadcasts out here, not even a radio broadcast." Natsu stated getting to the controls, preventing the pilot from fiddling with them. "The static is due to an emergency distress call being sent out from a nearby vessel. The Wave Rider would get them all the time."

"Did you seriously name the Guardians Vessel after the ship from DC's Legends of Tomorrow?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, they're Guardians of time, we're Guardians of interdimensional travel, and it fits, sort of." Natsu exclaimed. "Plus both ships have an advanced A.I system."

"I'll give you that." Weiss exclaimed.

" _Mayday, mayday, we are a small passenger ship and our huntress is down, I repeat our huntress is down. We're not equipped to deal with this."_ A woman's voice shouted over the radio static.

"Oh man." The pilot exclaimed.

" _The Grimm hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline! AHH. Get them off us! If anyone can hear this- AHH"_ The transmission cut out.

The pilot turned off the radio before he steered the ship into the opposite direction of the Grimm attack.

"We're going to help them, right?" Weiss asked.

"What? NO! I'm trying to avoid them." The pilot stated, unaware of Natsu's clenching fists.

"But… they'll die…" Weiss exclaimed.

"Look, if we picked up their transmission, I'm sure someone else did to. Besides, this is a cargo ship, she's not much good in a fight. I just wanna finish this job, and get home." The pilot stated, before receiving a punch in the head from a flaming fist.

"Natsu." Weiss stated in shock taking the controls as the pilot was knocked out of his seat.

"There's nobody out here for miles, and you expect me to believe that someone else picked up their transmission? We're the only ones out here to help them." Natsu shouted. "I don't care if this is a cargo ship, I'm still going to help them."

Natsu went back to the cargo hold opening up one of the cargo crates filled with Dust crystals.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked as he filled his pockets with fire crystals.

"I'm gathering fuel." Natsu stated opening the cargo bay hatch.

"Natsu, be careful. I know how reckless you can be."

"You're forgetting, I have my semblance to help me strategize." Natsu smiled before kissing her on the forehead. "Take care, I won't be long. Happy."

"Aye sir." Happy shouted as he took Natsu by the underarms, and flew out the cargo bay door.

They were around the floating islands effected by large quantities of gravity Dust. Weiss closed the cargo bay door, and sat on one of the crates.

"Be safe you dolt." Weiss sighed.

…

The room was dark, as Cinder was breathing heavily, as she was in the training room of the castle as Salem watched over her progress.

Cinder was currently facing off against several Alpha Beowolves. She motioned with her left arm, sending a blade of flames forward, cutting them all in half. She stopped, trying to catch her breath before she jumped back, as a Beringel jumped at her, before she lit her fist with the power of the Fall Maiden's flames, and punched a hole in it, killing the Grimm, before she fell to her knees.

"Enough." Salem exclaimed. "I thought you were the girl that wanted power. Did you lie to me?!" Cinder glared away from Salem, before turning towards her, shaking her head no. "Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must-"

Salem was interrupted by the doors opening, as Tyrian came through them, crying in not only fear of the punishment he'd receive for failing, but for the phantom pain of where the tip of his tail no longer was. Tyrian fell to his knees and bowed in respect to Salem, hoping that doing so would ease his punishment.

"I'm sorry… She'll forgive me." Tyrian told himself. "Please, forgive me…"

"Tyrian" Salem called.

The scorpion Faunus flinched as she called his name.

"Your task… were you successful?" Salem questioned.

"N-no… there was an, unexpected factor that came into the mission, one I was not powerful enough to stop." Tyrian exclaimed.

"What is this factor that you claim to have encountered?" Salem asked, sounding disappointed.

"T-the man known as Scythe…" Tyrian said, causing Cinder's and Salem's eyes to widen in shock. "He has returned from the dead. As I was about to strike the silver eyed girl, to knock her out and bring her to you, reality seemed to shatter in front of her, and then he was there, and knocked me away with his shield…"

Salem put her arms behind her back as she walked past him.

"But-but hope is not lost. My tail, my stinger, I-I poisoned him, Scythe…" Tyrian exclaimed.

"Are you an idiot?" Salem questioned. "He is immune to all elements, which means your poison did nothing but make him stronger."

"Oh but I disagree…" Tyrian exclaimed. "Respectfully, I disagree respectfully… I went to their campsite that night to see what my damage had done. I knew that I couldn't take the girl, with all of them at full force, but I saw his body had weakened. I stayed and spied on them that night. His entire body had gone through Hysteria, his system had gone through too much, so he couldn't handle my poison. I fled after that, smiling at the fact I'd be sending him back to the grave."

Salem still looked unamused.

"Have I pleased you Your Grace?" Tyrian asked.

"The last eye is blinded, you disappoint me." Salem stated. "I'll be sure to notify Strife, she should know her father is back in town. She should pay him a visit."

Tyrian fell distraught before he began screaming in agony, as if he were in immense pain, as an Alpha Beowolf approached him, aiming to slay him.

Tyrian turned around and jumped the Grimm, knocking him down, and slicing its throat with his pincher weapons as he continued to punch the Grimm, his cries of agony, turning into laughs of insanity, as he began to assault the dead corpse of the Grimm that he startled in anger.

Cinder looked at him in a mix of fear and shock. She knew he was insane, but this was a whole new level, not understanding what Strife saw in this person.

' _I hope Strife never marries him.'_ Cinder thought as she left, not wanting to catch Tyrian's insanity.

…

Hours passed and Weiss was looking out the window, having napped a bit, but woke up to the same sight of Natsu not being there.

"Should I have told him before he left?" Weiss asked, subconsciously putting a hand over her lower stomach.

Weiss got up from her seat and went to talk with the pilot.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Nowhere good." The pilot stated. "Passing by some of Lake Matsu's floating islands. The Gravity dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm. I'm just betting on our friends in distress, and your boyfriend, keeping them preoccupied."

"Don't count on it happening."

Weiss turned around seeing Natsu and Happy there with the, exceed draped over the fire breather's shoulder, as well as a bundle in his arms. There were several puncture wounds on his body, with a stinger sticking out of his shoulder.

"Holy crap how are you still alive?" The pilot asked turning around slightly before turning back.

"Because I'm too damned stubborn to die. And you're going to give our money back, you were willing to sacrifice everyone on that ship." Natsu stated pointing out the window, alerting them to the smoking aircraft that was heading towards them.

The pilot swerved the ship out of the way, before the smoking aircraft crashed into one of the floating islands.

"You've got to be kidding me, you dumbass, you could have warned us it was heading this way." The pilot shouted.

The sound of something starting to cry drew Weiss's attention to the bundle in Natsu's arms. She reached forward and removed the cloth from the top, revealing the slightly burned face of an infant.

"Natsu, where did this baby come from?" Weiss asked.

"It was the only survivor on that ship, after I had killed all the Lancers." Natsu exclaimed. "Her mother was dying when I got on the ship, everyone else, was already dead, and there was no hope for her." Natsu exclaimed clenching his right fist, as he cradled the infant in his left arm. "She begged me to save her, to take care of her daughter. I gave her my word I'd fight to keep her safe and teach her how to defend herself, and give her a normal life."

"Here, let me take her." Weiss exclaimed holding her arms out.

Taking the child, Weiss motioned for Natsu to follow her to the back, letting Happy know to stay there with the pilot.

Using her ice magic, Weiss made a small crib of ice as she motioned for Natsu to kneel on the ground, she removed his vest and threw it to the ground.

"Why weren't you wearing your actual Guardians uniform?" Weiss asked taking her first aid kit from her pouch.

"I was, having it dry-cleaned and forgot to grab it before we left. That's the only vest I have, made from the Atlesian Scientists you know." Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay bear with me, this is going to hurt a bit." Weiss stated gripping the stinger still attached to him.

Natsu clenched his fists and grit his teeth before he motioned for Weiss to pull it out. With the stinger being serrated like a whalers harpoon, it was more painful for him, even though Weiss felt the pain of hurting the man she loved, intentionally or not, as she pulled it out.

"You doing okay Natsu?" Weiss asked putting a Vaseline covered gauze pad on the injury as soon as the stinger was out. "I put some Lancer-Antidote onto the bandage, it should help."

"I'll be fine. Too bad I'm immune to fire, otherwise I'd cauterise the wound." Natsu chuckled as Weiss wrapped the bandages around him. "Weiss, would you be willing to take in the child?" Natsu asked, his voice a little more serious.

Weiss looked a little surprised at the question, before she looked at the child, and went to the crib, with the Vaseline jar in hand, before she knelt down and took a small dollop of the cream, and gently put it on the infant's burn over her right eye, causing her to stir in her sleep.

"Natsu, how old is she?" Weiss asked.

"From her scent, she was born during the attack, umbilicus freshly cut." Natsu exclaimed.

"You made a promise to her mother huh?" Weiss asked.

"I did." Natsu sighed putting his vest back on. "She's a lion Faunus, Weiss."

Weiss looked over to Natsu, before she turned back to the infant. Thinking it over, before making up her mind.

"What should we name her?" Weiss asked surprising Natsu a bit. "Did her mother give her a name already?"

"She didn't say. But, I think we should name her Pyrrha, it's faint, but the small amount of hair she has on her head is the same shade of red." Natsu smiled, happy Weiss was with him on this.

"You're right." Weiss smiled looking at the child's head for a second. "Where are her Faunus traits?"

"She doesn't have a tail, or ears, so it's most likely she'll develop claws and fangs as she gets older." Natsu smiled before the ship rocked from an impact, causing everything to slide to one side.

Natsu looked up and saw Weiss and their unofficially adopted daughter in her arms falling, before he propelled himself to where they would have landed, and caught them in his arms, cushioning their fall.

As the airship corrected itself, Natsu set the two down gently as Weiss tried to calm little Pyrrha down.

"Guy's we've got a problem." Happy stated as he flew in. "The Lancers spotted our ship, they've got us surrounded."

"Happy go tell the pilot to try and shake them off our tail. I'll take care of them." Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu wait." Weiss exclaimed, holding the still crying child in one arm, and taking her weapon into her free hand, summoning the giant suit of armor as Happy went back to the pilot. "I'm not even sure this will work, but here goes nothing."

Weiss motioned for the suit to run at Natsu, in which it followed the order, and leapt at him.

"WEISS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsu shouted as he shielded his face.

The suit of armor phased through, into his body before a bright light flashed in Natsu's place. As the light died down, Weiss looked back to where he was and saw something completely different.

"Holy… it worked." Weiss exclaimed.

Standing there, was Natsu, wearing the suit of armor, as it shrunk to his size, but also added a couple features.

The chest plate was sleeker, but bulky, meaning it had a higher density, with the gauntlets having blades on the outside of the forearms. A pair of metallic dragon wings sat between the shoulder blades, and an armored dragon tail sprouted from his backside. Natsu lowered his arms, realizing he wasn't hurt.

"What did you do?" Natsu asked.

"In theory that comes up with Aura Unification is that the duo are able to share pieces of their semblances, I just merged the armor with you."

"I feel… powerful." Natsu stated. "This is even more power than I've ever known."

"What are you just standing around for? Go out there and protect us." Weiss stated putting her weapon away.

Natsu nodded his head before he opened the cargo hatch doors, and jumped out, before spreading his wings. As he did though, he experienced some turbulence, before he crashed through one of the floating island.

"Man how the hell did Scythe manage to fly?" Natsu asked, before taking off, having better control over the flight.

 _ **(Que Music… Move Along: All American Rejects)**_

As the first Lancer approached the open cargo bay door, making the baby cry; Happy floated in front of Weiss and little Pyrrha, with his arms and wings out, Natsu caught up to them, and grabbed it by the back of the neck before throwing it out, and forcefully closing the cargo bay door.

"Just you and me uglies." Natsu shouted as he glared at them.

Natsu swung his flame covered fist at the first Lancer, and decapitated it, before he had to continue flying as most of them kept their attention on the airship.

They launched their stingers, and pierced the hull of the ship, as they tried to pull it apart, only to fail as Natsu killed them each, one by one.

"What the hell is that?" The pilot asked as he saw Natsu in the armor, destroying the last Lancer. "You know what, I don't care as long as it doesn't attack us next."

The pilot took off, past Natsu, bumping into one of the islands, awakening the Queen Lancer, which agitated her.

"You're welcome." Natsu shouted as he slammed one Lancer against his knee.

Using her iron magic, Weiss managed to pry open the forcefully shut doors, and look out at the battle.

She gasped as she saw the Queen Lancer, heading straight for Natsu.

"NATSU LOOK OUT." Weiss shouted.

Natsu turned around just as the Queen Lancer shot her stinger out at him. Evading it, Natsu flew towards the Queen Lancer, unaware of the small island she was pulling towards her, as she reeled in her stinger.

"NATSU MOVE." Weiss called out.

Natsu stopped and turned, before he was hit in the head by the island, shattering it to pieces, as he fell unconscious.

"NATSU." Weiss screamed as he began to fall to the ground.

"I got him." Happy stated.

He flew out, but was hit and sent flying into one of the walls of the cargo hold.

As Natsu plummeted to the ocean below, his senses went into overdrive, and were focused on the cargo hold of the airship

There, he heard the heartbeats of Happy, little Pyrrha, and Weiss, only there were two in sync heartbeats coming from Weiss. His eyes opened in shock as he realized why that was, and flipped backwards, landing on one of the islands, and launching forward, splitting it in two with the force of landing and launching towards the sky, his armor evolving with his emotions.

"HEY QUEENIE." Natsu shouted, as his armor was now the color of Igneel's scales, with the wings and tail, looking more organic, than metallic. The boots looking like his dragon talons, in his second stage Dragonforce.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE." Natsu shouted as she turned to him.

Natsu flew past the air ship, dragging the Lancer Queen with him, higher and higher into the air, before throwing her down on the ground.

Puffing up his chest, inhaling deeply, Natsu released the biggest roar he had ever had, hitting the Queen, knocking her into the water, creating an explosion large enough to create a mushroom cloud.

The shockwave of the explosion, sent the ship on a collision course with the mainland. Seeing this, Natsu flew as fast as he could, reaching the open cargo hold.

Not having time to grab the pilot, Natsu prayed he would be okay as he took Weiss, little Pyrrha, and Happy into his arms, wrapping his wings around them to absorb the impact.

"HOLD ON." Natsu shouted holding them tight.

The airship crashed, causing a small explosion on the mainland, with flaming pieces of the ship everywhere, as Natsu unfurled his wings, showing Happy unconscious, with Weiss still holding a crying little Pyrrha, barely holding onto consciousness.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Natsu's nose caught the smell of three familiar scents, extremely close. He looked up to see Raven Branwen and two more members of the Branwen Tribe.

"Look what we have here." Raven smiled.

"A King's Ransom right in front of us." One of the men behind her smiled as she raised her foot.

As she brought it down, her kick was met with the surface of an iron surface of his wing.

"Iron Dragon…" Natsu huffed as he collected the other three with his other wing. "Egg Shell."

Natsu curled up as iron engulfed the four of them, making it look like they were engulfed by a giant iron egg.

"Hmm, this is new." Raven exclaimed. "Bring it to the camp. It shouldn't be that heavy."

"Yes Ma'am." The two followers said.

…

"Adam." Sienna started as Adam Taurus was at the foot of the steps. "I'm not going to repeat myself. So I want you to listen when I tell you, that the White Fang, will not attack Haven Academy. You crossed a line at Beacon, and that is why you are currently restrained."

"Hi Leader Khan, I am begging you." Adam stated, dressed in a full body suit, with a replacement sword at his side, or it would be if it had not been confiscated.

"You should beg for forgiveness, and nothing else. My nephew, Scythe. Died during the Fall of Beacon. My brother mourns the loss of his son once again, he has drowned himself in sorrow and sake." Sienna stated. "The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be grateful your execution is being withheld until a later date. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible."

This meeting took place at the Khan estate, where Sienna Khan, faced off with the cuffed Adam Taurus.

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader. Your example, before that weakling of a half-blood tainted your mind." Adam stated.

Sienna stood up and marched to Adam, backhanding him across the face.

"My nephew was stronger than you'll ever know. You took him from me. Took him from my brother, his father, who gave the throne of the White Fang back to me, because he couldn't bear the burden of it, as well as the second loss of his son." Sienna stated, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"The example I spoke of, was strength. Strength and conviction to do what's needed." Adam stated.

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary, but the destruction of the Huntsmen Academies crosses a line, the White Fang was starting to see results of peace through Scythe's example. We started following his lead, his way of peace, and justice. Now because of what you've done, we're more of a target than ever before, and with the destruction of the CCT Tower, global communication is at a crawl." Sienna explained going back and sitting on her throne. "You have justified humanities campaign against us, and for what? Empty promises from a group of humans? Humans we still know nothing about, and come and go as they please! These are not examples of strength Adam, they are examples of your talents being diminished by short-sightedness!"

"If you wanna know more about the humans? Then why not talk to one of them yourself?" Adam questioned, before getting up, with a grunt as his restraints made it a problem for him. "Hazel." Adam called.

The doors creaked open, and Hazel walked in, not looking too amused.

"Took you long enough." Hazel grunted as he walked in.

"What is this?" Sienna asked, the guards behind her, taking arm, as she stood from her throne.

"Apologies. I don't aim to cause any trouble." Hazel exclaimed.

"You've brought a human to this location?" Sienna asked glaring at Adam. "The only human allowed to step foot within the Khan estate, is Glynda Goodwitch, my once again, soon to be sister-in-law."

"You should hear what he has to say." Adam stated.

"This is grounds for execution, good thing you're already scheduled for it. It'll be held tonight at midnight."

"Ma'am… please." Hazel exclaimed. "Nobody needs to die today, I'm just asking for a moment of your time. I not only came to talk, but to give my condolences on your nephew's demise. My co-worker has been reprimanded for what she did."

"YOU'RE PART OF THE GROUP THAT KILLED SCYTHE?" Sienna shouted. "The longer you stay here, the less of a chance you have of leaving alive."

"I'll take those chances, if you don't mind." Hazel stated.

Sienna sat back down, her guards, lowering their weapons.

"You don't like me." Hazel started. "You have no reason to like me. But you don't have to like me, to get the results you want."

"I'm starting to doubt either of you fully comprehend what it IS that I want. I want equality for the Faunus, equality in the sense that brings honor to my fallen kin's name. The White Fang will continue to do things, the way my nephew Scythe would have done things. To know that we demand respect, but through a new and old way!" Sienna stated. "To top it all off, I just want to hold my nephew in my arms once again, one last time. But that's not going to happen. I do not want to start a war with the humans that we cannot win!"

"That's where you're wrong." Adam stated.

Both Sienna and Hazel looked at Adam, both questioning what he meant.

"We CAN win a war against the humans. Not only because we have the support of Hazel's master, but because the Faunus are the dominant species of this planet." Adam stated steadily climbing the stairs to the throne. "We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more. Humans shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus."

"I've had enough of this conversation for tonight. What you're talking about is slavery, doing that will only show we are no better than the humans who have enslaved us." Sienna stated. "Scythe even put a stop to one of the biggest slave drivers in all of Remnant, freeing them, and giving them their lives back."

"Which is why we should do it to them." Adam stated.

"Guards. Take them away." Sienna stated, only for the guards to ignore her. "I said take them away."

"I will admit Sienna, you were right about my popularity. I'm not the only one, who thought your weakling of a nephew got what he deserved." Adam stated, his bindings falling to the ground. "My followers in Vale already see me as the true High Leader, and many here in Mistral feel the same."

Sienna glared at Adam as the doors opened, and in flowed several White Fang soldiers, following Adam's orders, aiming their spears at her.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"What's right for the Faunus." Adam stated as the soldier that took his weapon, gave it back to him. "From this day forward, I will be the one to lead the White Fang."

Guns clicked as more soldiers appeared from behind the pillars, and Sienna's personal guard aimed their weapons at her.

"If you think I'll just step aside, and follow beneath you, you're wrong." Sienna stated, before she felt the piercing of a blade through her side.

"I know." Adam stated driving it all the way through her. "Thank you Sienna. You were there when our people needed you, but they need me now." Adam exclaimed as she gasped in pain. "I'm sorry you couldn't see this through to the end. Say hi to Scythe for me in hell."

Adam withdrew his sword and threw Sienna down the steps of the throne, causing her to land at Hazel's feet.

"Give our former leader a proper burial. All who were here tonight will claim that Sienna was murdered by a human Huntsman. Sienna Khan will become a martyr for our cause, her final act as High Leader." Adam stated.

"You little BASTARD."

Adam twisted around before jumping back as Shiro came down, swinging a set of curved swords. (Imagine the dual swords Archer: AKA Shiro Emiya from Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works, creates with his magic, only completely silver, only resembling the shape. That is who I based Shiro Khan off of.)

"I'm gonna kill you. For not only disrespecting my son, but for attempting to overthrow and kill my little sister." Shiro shouted swinging his blades at Adam's neck.

"I don't know if you noticed 'Dad' but aunt Sienna is dead." Adam stated blocking Shiro's swing with his katana.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your dad, Scythe was able to use the Armor of the Fallen, and only the first born of the family can use it." Shiro stated.

"Then I guess, grandpa forged the paternity test he sent my mother, claiming I am indeed your biological son." Adam smirked.

"One more thing you little bastard." Shiro shouted sending Adam flying back with a kick to the gut. "Sienna ain't dead, it'll take a lot more than a stab through the torso…"

"To kill a Godslayer." Sienna stated appearing behind Adam with black air surrounding her.

With a kick to the head, Sienna sent Adam down the steps of the thrown, landing at Hazel's feet.

"But, how, I killed you, I skewered you through and through." Adam questioned getting up.

"My son was worried that we might be targeted because of the incident that happened during the dance at Beacon, so he gave us a power boost." Shiro exclaimed putting one of his blades over his shoulder.

"He gave us each two elements of Godslayer Magic, the stones I believe were something he called Lacrima." Sienna stated. "I am a Sky/Lightning Godslayer."

"While he gave me the power of a Sky/Fire Godslayer." Shiro exclaimed igniting his swords in obsidian black flames. "He even upgraded our weapons to channel our magic into."

"You do know that the White Fang still follows me." Adam exclaimed as those who went along with the overthrow, aimed their weapons at them.

"Very well then." Shiro exclaimed opening a portal to the vault, containing the entire Khan Treasury and Family Fortune. "It's our money that pays them for their services, their sacrifices. We'll just take it all somewhere safe."

As he spoke, the mountain of treasure inside began to implode, before it all disappeared within ten minutes, and all that was left was a crimson red portal where the treasure once was.

"And we'll be on our way." Shiro exclaimed closing the portal to the treasury.

"Where are we going to go brother?" Sienna asked.

"To Scythe of course." Shiro smiled. "I came here to let you know, he's alive."

"He's what?" Hazel, Adam, Sienna, asking in unison, the first two asking in frustration.

"Take a look at this." Shiro smiled bringing up his scroll, putting it on hologram display, showing everyone the rerun that Scythe was on the news, with the head title being 'The Prodigal Son Returns. From beyond the Grave.'

"How is that weakling still alive?" Adam questioned. "Strife said Cinder turned him to dust."

"Watch your tongue, unless you wish to have it removed." Shiro exclaimed. "Who is this Strife anyways?"

"Your granddaughter, gone evil." Hazel simply said as if it were the most boring thing in the world to hear.

"We're getting out of here." Shiro exclaimed, before opening a portal beneath their feet.

Once the portal closed, Adam clenched his fists in anger. "Find that weakling half-blood and dispose of him once and for all. I don't care what it takes, just do it." Adam shouted.

"We might be able to help you with that."

Adam and Hazel turned around to see a shirtless man, wearing a pair of pants, with a blue haired woman beside him, wearing a form fitting coat, with a strapless ushanka on her head, her skin extremely pale.

"Who the hell are you two?" Adam questioned.

"The name's Grey Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser, we're experts in killing Demons." Grey smiled, allowing his Demonslayer markings to crawl up his arm.

"Demonslayers have nothing to do with that pathetic excuse of a half-brother of mine." Adam stated.

"Are you two of the new recruits Salem brought from Earthland?" Hazel asked.

"Indeed we are. We're here to exterminate a demon, someone you both know." Juvia exclaimed.

"He recently returned from the dead. Which only proves my point in him being a demon."

"You're saying Scythe is a demon?" Hazel asked.

"Do you know any other creatures that can return from oblivion?" Juvia asked.

"Leave tracking and killing Scythe down to us, we can handle it." Grey smiled. "Then Remnant will be a much safer place."

"What about his Daughter?"

"She's Hell bent on destroying her mother, who is a demon as well. It's a given since they both have the same powers." Juvia exclaimed. "She knows about her father's return from the dead, as long as she shows the same interest in killing them as our own, than we shall let her live."

"But if she becomes a demon like her father, then we'll be forced to play our hand." Grey exclaimed. "Salem has agreed to these terms, and will allow us to act on them if it comes to it. She's even given us a little upgrade."

"What kind of upgrade?" Hazel asked.

"The kind that allows us to regrow any missing parts of our bodies." Juvia, said as they both smiled insanely. "Even our heads. Even if our bodies were blown to bits, we'd simply grow back from the smallest piece."

"A healing factor on that magnitude, that's child's play for our Goddess, why would she stoop so low as to do such a thing?" Hazel questioned.

"Enough questions, go and find Scythe, and his disgusting human mate." Adam stated.

Grey and Juvia left, leaving behind a wisp of water as she used a water twister to cover their disappearance.

"What was with the smiles on those two? They were creepier than that one Scorpion Faunus Ghira kicked out of the White Fang." Adam exclaimed as he went to sit on the throne.

"It's due to the healing factor Salem gifted upon them. They've gone insane, from the pain they suffered, both physically, and mentally, as she forcefully integrated it with their bodies." Hazel exclaimed.

"Whatever, I just hope they can get the job done." Adam sighed sitting on his throne.

"Sienna and Shiro having magic throws quite a large wrench into our plans." Hazel stated. "Salem will not be pleased."

…

"Finally, it's done." Scythe sighed lying on his back on the bed they were using. "Good thing dad gave me the key to this safe house in Mistral near Haven academy, we would have spent a fortune on hotel prices."

"You said it Scythe." Ruby sighed. "Who'd of thought that coming back from the dead, brought up so many questions from the public?"

"Not me, that's for sure." Scythe smiled holding her close. "Qrow seemed mad when we called dibs on the Master Bedroom."

"Yeah, he's not too keen on the idea of us, you know, going at it at night." Ruby said with a blush.

"Well, too bad." Scythe chuckled. "I see you're wearing the engagement ring."

"Yeah, I'm actually honored that the great 'Hero of Vale' would choose me to be his wife." Ruby smiled.

"Of course, look I…"

"Are we interrupting something?"

Scythe and Ruby turned to see Shiro and Sienna standing there, with amused looks on their faces.

"AAAAHHHHH. Dad, Aunt Sienna, what the hell are you doing here?" Scythe asked in a panic.

"Oh relax, we've seen you naked before, of course that was on an ultrasound machine, while Glynda was still carrying you." Sienna stated cupping her chin a bit. "Plus you're not totally naked now, just shirtless."

"But Ruby's in her underwear, under the covers, get out." Scythe shouted.

"We heard a scream, is everything okay?" Qrow asked as he, Ren, Jaune, Nora, Lauxus, and Sapphire barged through the door. "Shiro, Sienna?"

"Hey everyone." Sienna smiled waving at them slightly.

"Son, we need to talk." Shiro exclaimed turning his full attention on Scythe.

"What's this about?" Scythe asked getting up.

"It's about Adam." Sienna exclaimed.

Scythe stopped in his tracks before noticing part of his aunts clothes soaked in blood, with fresh scar tissue visible in the hole of where it was.

"He took over the White Fang didn't he?" Scythe asked.

"Not only that, he said your grandfather had a paternity test done, proving he was my first born."

"Seems gramps didn't tell you." Scythe sighed, activating the lower half of his armor, and digging through the storage compartment, before pulling out the Purple-Heart his grandfather gave him, showing it to Shiro. "He says hi by the way. And that he's proud of the man you've become."

Shiro looked at the Medal of Highest Honor in Scythe's hand, his eyes glossing over with emotion, as tears began to fall down his face.

"There's a lot we need to catch up on." Scythe smiled.

…

GF: "Hey everybody, Grey and Juvia here, yes we're able to break the fourth wall now, because as Hazel mention, Salem's integration gave us the ability to."

DP: "He never said anything about my special power being with you two."

JL: "Can it Deadpool, you're last week's fourth wall breaker, we're the new and better models."

GF: "That's right. Our skin isn't even covered in scars like yours."

F.M.D: "ENOUGH YOU THREE"

DP: "Oooh, sounds like someone needs some caffeine."

F.M.D: "It's freaking four in the morning, what the hell do you think? I'm never up this late writing stories, but I couldn't sleep."

DP: "And your brain's a little wonky, because I just realized you wrote something about Ruby near the end that you would have never done before."

JL: "Yeah, shame on you F.M.D. What does your name even stand for FullMetal D***?"

F.M.D: "It's an Acronym for FullMetal Dragonslayer."

DP: "Well that's all the time we have folks, hope to see you real soon, please like this story, and review, if you feel like it. If you don't I'll pop into your computer and post your porn files on your Facebook page. Deadpool, Juviapool, Greypool, and F.M.D, signing out."


	45. Expectations and Reunited

Dragons in Remnant-44

The sun was shining brightly as two motorcycles, and a Saint were sitting outside the doors of a gas station, which for some reason also happened to be a bar. The bar tender looked at the two blondes and bluenet standing in front of his counter, with a questioning look.

"Are you sure you two are old enough to be drinking? I know the little blue haired girl isn't." He exclaimed.

"We just want some water please, it's kinda hot out there." Wendy stated as Yang and Sting removed their sunglasses.

"Ah of course apologies." The barkeep exclaimed reaching down for three bottles of water.

Yang was dressed in her Guardian's uniform, only with a few slight modifications, as she now wore a full pair of pants, and a tank top instead of a breast band.

Sting wore his own Guardians uniform, the original one Tai had given Scythe, only without the waist cloak.

Wendy decided to stick with her original Guardians uniform, but wore the waist cloak that Sting didn't want, on her shoulders, like Ruby and Qrow's cloaks.

Ever since she had gotten back from helping Scythe, and the others, she chose to ride alongside them, on Iron Driver's back.

"Ha-a—are you tell me YOU"RE too young to drink?"

There was a fifth person in the bar, he was a drunkard looking fellow with dirty blonde hair, and he smelled of booze and fesses. His attention was currently turned to Yang, he had been ogling her since they got in the building.

"Watch it pal." Sting said as the barkeep came back up.

"Can I get some water for my Saint, please, he's kinda thirsty as well." Wendy exclaimed pointing to the white, blue, and black Beowolf outside.

"Oh those are the new Saint's that I've been hearing about. My son just bought an Ursa to raise as a partner when he goes on a mission." The barkeep smiled grabbing a plastic bowl and going to the tap to fill it.

As this was going on, the booze man came by with intent to flirt harder with Yang and get lucky.

"You look like a regular Huntress." He smiled. "And a beauty at that."

"Perv." Wendy stated leaving out the door with the water for Iron Driver.

"I'm good, thanks pal." Yang stated.

"Seriously, not too bulky, not too lean… you're…"

"Just right. Yep. Like I said, I'm good. I've got him." Yang stated pointing her thumb at Sting.

"And your hair…"

He was stopped as Sting was suddenly behind Yang, and grabbed the man's wrist.

"I suggest you leave my girl alone bub." Sting growled.

"Ha, what's a weakling like you going to do against a member of the…"

"The Branwen Tribe?" Sting finished.

"H-how did you know where I was from?" He asked.

"We're Dragon Faunus, all three of us. Including the little blue haired girl who you creeped out." Sting explained.

"We recognized the scent of the Branwen Tribe, because a friend of ours, who went back home, with his dad; had a broken collar they kept around his neck, he kept it as a reminder to get stronger. Does the name Romeo ring a bell?" Yang asked.

The man looked at them with shocked expressions.

"What the hell do you want with me, we gave the kid back to the Leader of the Guardians; may he burn in hell. I'm glad he's dead."

Sting's eyes widened in anger before his light covered fist sent him ricocheting through the store before he landed out the doors.

"Iron Driver. SIT." Sting shouted as the doors were still open.

The Saint sat down, pinning the man where he had landed.

"These are on the house." The bar keep said in awe. "I've been trying to get him out of here for days. He's been driving me crazy."

"Sting babe, calm down." Yang said, seeing his fists shake in anger.

Sting took a deep breath before reaching for a bottle.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Sting said responding to the barkeep.

"So, what brings you around these parts?" The barkeep asked as Yang drank her water.

"We're, uh… looking for someone." Sting exclaimed. "That dumbasses boss actually."

"Raven Branwen?"

"Thanks again." Yang stated taking the third bottle out to Wendy.

"Now-now you two, you don't wanna go messin' with bandits. They're a world of trouble!" The barkeep said trying to talk them out of it.

"Yeah? Well so are the Guardians." Sting stated as they exited the door.

As they went outside, Yang tossed Wendy her bottle of water.

"Why'd you have Iron Driver sit on this creep?" Yang asked looking at Sting.

"Because he's going to take us to the Brawnwen Tribe's Campsite." Sting exclaimed, as the man was missing a tooth and had a black eye.

"You're looking for Raven?" He asked with a crooked smile. "I'll take ya to her, but she ain't gonna be happy about you finding the camp."

…

It was nighttime, as the iron egg that held Natsu, Happy, Weiss, and little Pyrrha was no more. Instead, Weiss, and Natsu sat there with magic blocking collars around their necks, and ropes around their wrists, as Natsu was making a fuss, and was more than justified.

"You bastards better not hurt our little Pyrrha, or Happy. If you so much as lay one harmful finger on them, there's gonna be HELL TO PAY." Natsu shouted banging his head against the bars.

"Give it a rest will ya Flame Brain?" One of the two guards questioned as they shared a bottle of booze, guarding the cage they were in. It was the two who had dragged the iron egg into the camp and cage.

"Natsu, it's no use. Our magic is blocked. Besides where are we?" Weiss asked.

"You know. I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp, or you again Dragneel."

"Vernal." Natsu growled. "Weiss, we're in the Branwen Tribe's Campsite."

Vernal walked over to them, with both Weiss and Natsu's weapons in her right hand.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked with a glare as she stood up.

"Straight to the point, I like it." Vernal smiled.

"Answer the question." Natsu growled.

"We don't normally deal with trafficking people—not really worth our time. But once we realized we had a Schnee, and a member of the Guardians, that changed." Vernal exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's nobody to send a ransom note to. We're the ones who run the Schnee Dust Company, we are the only ones who have access to the Company's Bank Account."

"It's a shame you're a Schnee, and you a Guardian. You'd both probably do well around here. Oh, and I don't believe you're the only ones with access to the fortune."

"I would never sink to your level." Weiss exclaimed.

"Plus you're forgetting one little thing." Natsu growled, as he began to pull his arms apart. "We Dragon Faunus, have strength that could crush a brick of marble."

Natsu ripped the bindings off his wrists and gripped the collar, before breaking it into pieces with some effort.

"Fire Dragon TALON." Natsu shouted as he kicked the cage door down.

Weiss was amazed and repeated the action, only she was unable to break the collar. Figuring it was his unnatural strength that allowed him to do it.

She followed close behind as he knocked Vernal over, grabbing her keys and tossing them to Weiss, who used them to unlock her collar.

"Now give us back our daughter and friend." Natsu exclaimed as he went running through the camp finding they had Happy hung over a fire, while little Pyrrha was being watched over by someone, who didn't seem all that interested at all in taking care of the kid.

"Natsu help." Happy called to him.

"Lightning Dragon THUNDER CLAP." Natsu shouted clapping his hands together, hitting the bandits around both his friend and adopted daughter, with electricity.

"Natsu. Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna be dinner." Happy exclaimed as Natsu grabbed a nearby knife and cut Happy's binds, before grabbing little Pyrrha, into his arms.

"Don't move another muscle."

Natsu turned around to see Raven Brawnwen holding Weiss captive, with her blade to her throat.

"No please don't hurt them." Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu." Weiss stated, her eyes widening in shock.

"Them? Are you seeing double?" Raven asked.

"If you harm my mate, and our child, I don't care if you're Yang's mom, I will kill you." Natsu exclaimed the Dragon Armor reappearing on him.

Raven's eyes widened when she realized why he used the plural term for Weiss.

"Come along quietly, back in the cage, and don't make a fuss, if you don't… well, I'm not above killing an expecting woman, just ask Shion Village." Raven exclaimed inching the blade closer to Weiss's neck.

"Okay, I'll come along quietly. But Happy and little Pyrrha stay with us." Natsu exclaimed.

"Acceptable." Raven stated, directing them back to the cage, where the gate was actually repaired. "Alright, now you stay put, so we can get our money." Raven exclaimed.

After a while, Natsu sat against the bars, a new collar on both him and Weiss, as the white haired girl tried to calm little Pyrrha.

"Natsu, how long… have you known?" Weiss asked.

"Since right before I killed the Queen Lancer. My senses kicked in and I sensed four heartbeats coming from the cargo hold of the ship, even though there were only three of you, that's when I realized what it meant." Natsu sighed.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, it's just…"

"I get it." Natsu stated surprising Weiss. "You were scared of how I was going to react, I mean yeah becoming a dad is a little scary, but hey, I've been through worse."

"Natsu." Weiss smiled. "So, about that form you showed when Raven held me, I mean us, hostage." Weiss exclaimed putting a hand to the lower part of her belly.

"It would seem the armor helped to stabilize my second stage Dragonforce." Natsu smiled.

Weiss looked over and saw the guards had drunk themselves to sleep, and opened a free hand, summoning a smaller version of the suit of armor.

"It appears I can still summon it." Weiss exclaimed. "Which gives me an idea."

"Hold on." Natsu exclaimed.

Using his semblance, Natsu saw what could possibly happen, before he confirmed.

"Alright, best place to do it is over here." Natsu said pointing to the corner.

Weiss nodded and let her little companion get to work.

"This may take a while, but it'll be worth it. Once we get our freedom." Natsu exclaimed.

…

The daylight shined brightly as Yang, Sting, and Wendy, traveled to the location the member of the Brawnwen tribe was leading them to. Wendy had to purify an Ursa, because Iron Driver kept refusing to let the stranger on his back.

"Alright, here should be good." The man said as he slowed the Ursa to a stop.

Yang, Sting and Wendy stopped beside him, as he hopped down from the Ursa, as the Saint began following him like a lost puppy.

"You three wait here, while I go alert the others of your arrival." The man exclaimed.

As he went out of sight, Yang and Sting sighed as they dismounted their bikes, and Iron Driver walked up beside them with Wendy still on his back.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Wendy asked.

"My instincts tell me yes." Sting exclaimed. "It's your choice Wendy, you wanna stay and fight? Or hide?"

"I think I'll…"

Three loud gunshots were heard in the distance as the sound of an Ursa crying out in pain, echoed through the air.

"No." Wendy stated.

"Oh those little bastards are so going to get it." Yang stated as more members of the tribe came to them. Yang blocked a shot from Fire Dust with her robotic arm as she heard the sound of a gun clicking. "You killed the Saint, didn't you?"

"Had to, it's still a Grimm after all, doesn't matter what it looks like." The man said. "I can't believe you three were dumb enough to let me lead you here. I thought you Guardians were supposed to be smart."

"I count seven, three for me, three for you, and one for Wendy for payback for killing the Saint?" Sting asked Yang, whispering to her.

"Sounds good to me." Yang responded. "Is this everyone?"

"Yes little lady. This is it. Well unless you count the whole rest of the came back that way." The Shady man said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"That way?" Sting asked pointing his finger in the same direction.

"Yes. That way." The shady man said looking at the two beside him in confusion.

"Good to know." Yang said. "Thanks."

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bikes, and the little girl, so she can make us an army of White Grimm, making us unstoppable. And you're gonna take your lumps."

"Change of plans Yang. I'll take them all." Sting growled, the front of his pant legs ripping, showing off two blades, lined with melted down, and reinforced Death Stalker stingers.

"Whatever you say babe." Yang smiled leaning against her bike.

"KICK THEIR ASSES." Wendy shouted, her hair gone pink with the white feathery scales around her wrists and ankles, while sticking out of her shoulder blades.

"You don't have to tell me twice Wendy." Sting smiled.

 _ **(Que Music…**_ _ **Sweet Dreams: Eurhythmics'**_ _ **)**_

"White Drive." Sting exclaimed, entering his Dragonforce.

"Ooh, Dragonforce off the bat, you punks are dead." Yang smiled.

Three members of the Brawnwen tribe went rushing at Sting, swinging their swords at him, hitting the blade that came out of his prosthetic leg, as he raised it to block their attacks.

Kicking upwards, Sting slammed his foot on the ground, before using the momentum of the stomp, to swing his other leg in the air, and twisted around, kicking the three of them in the head.

"You got the drop on me last time punk, but not this time." The shady man exclaimed grabbing his gun and aiming it at Sting.

Firing it off, the projectiles were on the right trajectory for hitting Sting, before he jumped, flipping in the air, before landing on the ground, rushing the shady man and slamming his fist into his gut, sending him into a tree.

"Anyone else wanna test me?" Sting asked. "Because I'm in a pretty angry mood. And I don't tolerate slavery."

A few with guns fired at Sting, hoping one of them hit him, as he kept dodging them. A bullet of lightning Dust hit him in the chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ooh, that tickled." Sting smiled, looking up as electricity seemed to surge through his eyes.

Using the power up, Sting went running in a zig zag pattern, evading the Dust charges faster than before.

Bringing the blades in on his legs, Sting kneed one of the firing Brawnwen Tribes men, in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Without missing a beat, Sting ran to the next tribe member and kicked upwards, knocking him back, and making him barely conscious as he landed on the ground.

Evading the swing of one of the blade wielders, Sting kicked back, hitting her in the gut, before kicking forward and knocking out another of the tribe members.

With only two left, Sting decided he'd try something he saw in an episode of a show he'd grown to like in Remnant.

Running in a circle, Sting began to emit lightning, as he charged up the attack.

"Lightning Dragon ZEUS." Sting shouted.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Two lightning bolts came out of his hands as he stopped and threw them at the remaining tribe members, electrocuting them both, making them fall to the ground.

"Who are you?" The shady man asked, as he got up. "It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did you're dead."

"Possibly. But I doubt it." Yang exclaimed.

"I'm dating her daughter after all." Sting added as they both got back on their bikes.

"I'm dead." The shady man stated, falling over, realizing the huge mistake he just made by luring them into a trap.

Yang and Sting decided to gather all the members Sting just beat up, and drive towards the Campsite. At the entrance, Wendy healed them enough to where they could walk again without their bodies hurting as much.

Once that was done, Yang, Sting, Iron Driver, and Wendy on his back, were escorted through the camp. The shady man from earlier running ahead to let Raven know who was there.

As they walked through the camp, the tribesmen and women began to chatter about what they were doing here.

"This place is so rank, I can't smell anything that isn't booze, or hormones." Sting exclaimed in disgust.

"I know what you mean. I hate having a heightened sense of smell right now." Wendy stated pinching her nose.

Vernal stepped out of her tent and raised an eyebrow in question as to what was going on. As they walked past, the two guards watching over the prisoners got up from their posts to follow, and see what the strangers were doing in their camp.

"Alright. Continue." Natsu explained as he held little Pyrrha, as Weiss focused her energy on the small suit of armor she summoned to break through the bars.

Finally reaching the tent of the Tribe leader, Sting, Yang, and Wendy waited, as Iron Driver sat on the ground, before lying on his stomach, allowing Wendy to step off.

The sound of footsteps were heard before Raven stepped out of her tent, wearing her mask.

"Mom." Yang stated, putting her robotic hand on her hip.

"Yang." Raven smiled after removing her helmet and putting it on the crate beside her. "So, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me."

Yang was silent for a second before she clenched her fist, as Sting took her hand.

"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." Yang exclaimed.

"And you found me, and brought some friends to visit with as well." Raven exclaimed. "You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done Yang. But did your little boy toy have to be so rough with my men?"

"We didn't want a fight. But they threatened to enslave Wendy, and they started it." Sting stated.

"Well you certainly finished it." Raven smiled.

There was a long moment of silence, as Raven stared at the group, and vise-versa.

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you." Raven stated.

"That's not why we're here." Wendy said firmly.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"We're not here for you. Ruby, and Scythe are somewhere in Mistral. They're with Qrow and Laxus, and they're going to need our help." Yang added. "I just need you to take us to them."

"And why would I do that?" Raven questioned.

"Because we're family." Yang stated crossing her hands over her heart.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." Raven scoffed.

"I think it's the least you can do, since you owe her for abandoning her for her entire life." Sting stated.

"I have to say I'm disappointed. After all you found me didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister and her lover, if they really mean that much to you?" Raven asked in a mocking tone.

"Because you're going to save us time." Yang exclaimed.

"Ruby and her team, along with Scythe were heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee they made it there." Wendy stated. "Looking for them in Anima, could take ages."

"But… Dad told me how your semblance works." Yang smiled.

"Tai…" Raven cursed.

"You can bond to certain people, making them an anchor for your semblance, like what you did with Scythe, and Romeo, and that Zeref fellow Scythe mentioned." Yang exclaimed. "And when you do bond, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one, for Qrow. He and Laxus promised me they'd watch out for Ruby and her team before they left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle, sister, and future brother in law, and I'll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here, and demand such a favor of me." Raven stated. "I've got to say, I'm impressed."

"Favor. You owe her for not being in her life, for abandoning her." Sting growled. "I'd say you owe her more than a life time's worth of favors."

"It's very noble to want to help out your sister and her friends." Raven exclaimed. "But if they're with Qrow, then they're already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?" Yang questioned. "I know about his semblance to, and believe me when I say Qrow will do anything to protect her. Even get in the way of his own bad luck semblance."

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that Yang." Raven stated. "Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once too."

"You're talking about Ozpin's war with Salem aren't you?" Wendy asked.

Raven turned to Wendy so fast, Yang thought her head might fall off.

"How do you know about that?" Raven questioned.

"Ozpin brought all the members of Team KNHT in on his secrets the night before orientation. Eventually, Scythe told me, after making me an official member of the Guardians, the night Beacon Fell." Sting explained.

"ENOUGH ABOUT THIS." Yang shouted. "I don't care what you think mom."

"Your choices are your own." Raven exclaimed. "All I'm suggesting, is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong. All of you."

"Save your breath." Yang growled, her eyes going red. "You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister."

"Well aren't you stubborn." Raven chuckled clutching the hilt of her sword.

"I get it from my mom." Yang countered.

"Well if that's how you feel, then is sounds like we're done here." Raven stated. "Take them away."

As members of the tribe began to circle them, Yang, Wendy, and Sting all looked at one another as Iron Driver stood at the ready.

"Did you not hear me?" Yang questioned. "I said, send me to Qrow damn it."

"That's enough. You watch your mouth in front of our leader." One of the tribesmen shouted at her.

"Then you watch your mouth in front of my girl." Sting said appearing in front of him, before he punched the tribesman in the face, sending him flying, knocking over several tents, revealing their prisoners.

"Yang." Weiss asked.

"Sting, Wendy?" Natsu questioned.

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Natsu?" Wendy and Sting asked in unison.

"Well so much for the subtle approach." Weiss exclaimed taking little Pyrrha into her arms.

Natsu destroyed the collar around his neck for a second time, before destroying the one around Weiss's. Bursting through the cage, Natsu, Weiss, and Happy came by their friends sides, while Weiss was still holding little Pyrrha, Weiss having turned her tiny armored summons into a giant.

"What is that?" Yang and Sting asked.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Weiss asked turning to Yang.

"Well, that's my mom, and she can take us to Ruby and Scythe." Yang stated motioning her head at Raven.

"Your mom kidnapped us?" Weiss questioned.

"You kidnapped them?" Sting, Wendy, and Yang asked, all three in unison.

"I thought you heard my threat to her Weiss." Natsu exclaimed.

"I was more or less in shock of finding out you knew the truth." Weiss stated.

"What truth?" Wendy asked.

"Weiss is pregnant, I'm the father." Natsu stated as they all took battle stances.

The warriors of the Branwen tribe rushed to the giant armor, gaining their attention, as they charged at them, before a lightning bolt stopped them all in their tracks.

"ENOUGH." Vernal shouted.

Yang, Weiss, Sting, Natsu, and Wendy all turned to see Vernal standing there at the steps to Raven's tent.

"Thank you." Raven stated. "If you people don't keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl and boy their weapons back."

Vernal looked to Raven with a look as to why, not wanting to give the Huntsmen and Huntress their fighting tools back to have a better advantage if they chose to attack. But begrudgingly she threw Weiss her weapon back and Natsu his Brass Knuckles.

Natsu caught both as Weiss's hands were filled with little Pyrrha.

"You five, in my tent. Now."

"Why?" Yang questioned.

"If you're really going after your friends, then you need to know the truth." Raven exclaimed.

"About what Ozpin brought Team KNHT in on before the school year started?" Yang questioned.

Raven said nothing, only turning around and going back into her tent.

As the crowd left, Weiss hugged Yang as tightly as she could, being careful about little Pyrrha in her arms.

"Man it's good to see you all again." Natsu smiled putting his hand on Sting's shoulder. "Look at you, new legs and everything."

"Indeed. But what about you? About to be a dad, already with a little one here." Sting exclaimed as Wendy and Yang cooed at the sight of little Pyrrha.

"She's… not actually our kid. On our way to Mistral, we received a distress call about Grimm attacking a small vessel. Happy and I went to help, but this child was the only survivor." Natsu explained. "Weiss and I are going to make it official by putting the adoption paperwork through as soon as we get back to civilization."

"You did a good job on the burn under her eye. But because it's gone a while without treatment, I was just able to stop a starting infection." Wendy said using her healing magic on little Pyrrha's eye. "What did you name her?"

"Well, her hair is as red as a certain someone we knew, so we named her after Pyrrha. In honor of her memory." Natsu smiled.

"In my tent now." Raven called out.

"We should get going." Wendy sighed as they all walked up through the flaps of the tent.

Inside, Yang, Weiss, and Wendy sat down, leaving Sting, and Natsu standing, as Vernal poured the tea.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." Raven said to Vernal.

"So, what's the 'truth'?" Yang asked, her arms crossed.

"You know, it's better when it's hot." Raven said.

"I wouldn't." Natsu exclaimed. "I can smell it from here, Cyanide is in that tea."

"But Raven's drinking it." Wendy exclaimed examining it.

"Because she had the antidote in the bottom of her cup before Vernal poured it." Sting sighed. "Jiemma used the same trick when he invited his enemies over for a drink."

"The truth, is that 'truth' is hard to come by." Raven exclaimed. "A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else."

"By now your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends, plenty of stories." Raven sighed putting the cup down.

"Well he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." Yang stated.

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist." Raven countered.

A moment of silence went by as Yang glared at Raven.

"You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsmen Academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable." Raven stated leaning back.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." Yang countered.

"Not all of them." Raven stated. "Some people are just in it for the money, and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen."

"You did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen. And once you graduated and abandoned Yang, you returned to the Tribe, and taught the others how to as well." Natsu stated. "But Qrow no longer wanted any part of the former leaders plan, and abandoned the Tribe to continue to protect the people of Remnant."

"Hmm, very astute of you Mr. Dragneel." Raven smirked. "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force, and Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good, so good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin."

"Let me guess, he let things slide, bent the rules, didn't give you punishment where it was required, extra training missions, constant attention?" Natsu asked.

"Sound familiar?" Raven asked looking at Yang and Weiss.

"What's your point?" Yang asked.

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin?" Raven asked. "About his past?"

"Team KNHT knows it all. But per his request, we kept Teams RWBY and JNPR, out of it, even though they showed great promise." Natsu sighed.

"I see." Raven stated.

"He was… a prodigy, one of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss exclaimed.

"Because that's how he planned it." Raven stated. "Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense." Yang argued. "How could he have… no, why would someone even do that?"

"Ozpin is… well, a sorcerer. Like Team KNHT, Sting, and the rest of you." Natsu sighed. "He was cursed eons ago to reincarnate every time he died. His punishment for failing to kill a certain someone."

"Which brings me to my next point." Raven stated. "The creatures of Grimm, have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest, until humanity crumbles at her feet."

"Ozpin was supposed to kill Salem before her power became too powerful. But he failed, and the two brothers, the creators of this world, cursed him to live for eternity until he is able to defeat her." Sting sighed. "Or at least that's my understanding of it at least."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Yang questioned.

"Now you're catching on." Raven stated. "So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything. Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow, and your fool of a father."

The sound of porcelain shattering and a shot gun going off resonated as the table was destroyed.

"Don't you dare, talk about my family like that." Yang stated before the sound of a firing pin clicked, as Weiss began calming little Pyrrha once again.

"You need to calm down." Vernal said before there was a pressure in front and behind her, as Natsu had a blade protruding from his right knuckle-turned-gauntlet, pressed to her back. Sting had his leg raised, with the blade of his leg only a couple centimeters from her throat.

"I think Yang is more than justified to be angry with Raven." Sting stated, not moving an inch, perfectly balanced. "Now lower your weapon and drop it."

"I see your friends are loyal to you, I'm impressed you've got some powerful allies. They fit well in the category of life."

"The strong live, and the weak die right?" Sting asked. "I've heard that load of bull before. Jiemma spouted it every other sentence, and now look where he is, dead."

"You don't know the first thing about my friends, about me. You left us, you abandoned us. Why?" Yang asked.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, as well as you, I know that magic is real, with the five of you being definite proof of that. I can prove that I've got some to." Raven stated before walking out of the tent. "You said Tai told you about my semblance. Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

Yang and Weiss looked at each other, in confusion while Sting, Natsu and Wendy looked at each other with concern.

"Go see for yourself." Vernal exclaimed as Natsu and Sting withdrew their blades.

"We don't need orders from a fake Maiden." Natsu whispered before he and Sting followed the three girls out the tent.

"Mom?" Yang asked.

"She's probably circling around." Sting exclaimed.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Ozpin gave Qrow and Raven the ability to turn into the birds their names represent." Natsu explained.

As if on que, a raven came flying around, landing on a branch before flying off again. Raven flew off and circled around flying through the trees before she landed on the ground, in her human form.

"How, did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Well, I could explain it to you… or you could ask your uncle." Raven exclaimed opening a portal.

"You're letting us go?" Yang questioned.

"I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all of your questions and more. We can have a fresh start." Raven stated. "Or, you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others."

Yang looked down at the ground, before turning her head to Sting.

"It's up to you babe." Sting said. "I'll go along with whatever you choose."

"But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" Raven inquired.

"You have no right to talk about trust, when you left me alone with dad. All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang stated. "I can't trust someone who abandoned me once for so long, so I think the choice is pretty clear."

Yang and Sting grabbed their bikes from the front of the camp, and started them up when they were near the portal, Yang held tight to Sting's waist as he drove Bumblebee, and Natsu drove Shadow with Weiss holding his waist. Wendy was close behind with little Pyrrha in a sling around her shoulders on Iron Driver's back.

"Yang." Raven called as they neared the portal. "If you side with your uncle. I may not be as kind the next time we meet."

"You weren't kind this time either. Goodbye Raven." Yang stated as they all went through the portal.

"Foolish damned brat." Raven growled.

…

Grey: Hey Everyone, Greypool here, F.M.D is sort of busy, making plans for his birthday tomorrow, so I'm taking over the Author's note. First off, F*** Raven, she's one terrible mother. I have had the displeasure of meeting her in person in my searches for Scythe… Which reminds me. JUVIA HAVE YOU GOTTEN ANY INFO OUT OF F.M.D YET?

Juvia: No, he's resisting my interrogation methods.

Grey: For those of you who've been asking, yes Juvia and I now represent Deadpool and Lady Deadpool. Though without the ugly scarring bodies.

Wade: Hey I resent that.

Grey: Shut up you know it's true.

Wade, dejected: Yeah.

Grey: So anyways, the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or tonight, hopefully it's tonight, depends on if Juvia breaks F.M.D's legs or not to get the info we want.

CRACK-SNAP

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh, looks like she broke them, and his arms. Oh well, Deadpool says he can heal just as fast as him so it shouldn't be a problem. Greypool signing out."


	46. Vacation before a Fight

Dragons in Remnant-45

"Ah, so relaxing being here." Ruby smiled.

"I agree, fun in the sun." Sapphire smiled as she and Ruby lounged on a couple of pool chairs, getting some sun. "You know, I think I might like this bonding time with my future sister-in-law."

Ruby was wearing a red bikini with black straps, and a sash like article of clothing around her waist.

"I still kinda feel weird hearing that term. But you are Scythe's twin, so I guess it does make you my in-law." Ruby smiled pulling her shades down a bit to look at Sapphire before pushing them back up.

"So, you gonna tell him?" Sapphire asked.

"Tell who what?" Ruby inquired.

"Are you gonna tell Scythe you had Jaune activate the failsafe on your claws?" Sapphire asked, propping herself up on her elbow, turning to Ruby.

"H-how you know about that?" Ruby asked.

"There's scaring on your wrists and ankles, not to mention the fact you've got two metal rings between your index and pinkie knuckles on each hand."

"No, I'm not going to tell him any time soon." Ruby sighed.

"Where is that doofus of a brother of mine?" Sapphire inquired.

"I don't know. He's probably collecting materials. Said something about armor upgrades and all that." Ruby exclaimed.

"Ah, knowing him he's going to be in there all week. Isn't our meeting with the Headmaster of Haven Academy tomorrow?" Sapphire asked laying back down.

"Day after tomorrow, Shiro and Sienna have agreed to hold the fort while they make a plan with Lauxus about their defenses against the entire White Fang organisation under Adam's control. I still can't believe that genocidal maniac is related to Scythe." Ruby sighed.

"Enough about that. Let's go for a dip." Sapphire stated jumping from her chair.

"I'm really happy this safe-house has an outdoor pool." Ruby smiled getting up and throwing the sash around her waist on her seat.

"CANNONBALL." Nora shouted as she came running out of the house and jumping into the pool, wearing a pink and white polka-dot bikini.

"Nora, calm down." Ren sighed as he followed behind her at a slower pace, wearing a pair of green pair of swim trunks. "Sorry about that girls, Nora and I haven't been in a pool for so long, she got all hyped about it."

"The water's great Ren." Nora called.

"I'm coming hold up." Ren chuckled going to the diving board.

"Perks of an Olympic sized swimming pool, you don't get a really tall diving board to go with it." Shiro smiled as he, Jaune and Sienna came out, the former leader of the White Fang dressed in a one piece, while Shiro wore what most would describe as a banana hammock. While Jaune wore a pair of blue swim trunks with the family emblem on it.

"Ew dad, please put on some pants, we don't want to see your guy panties." Sapphire said before jumping into the pool head first.

"What? I think I still pull it off, I'm just as sculpted as your brother." Shiro chuckled.

"But Bro's muscles are way bigger than yours." Sapphire stated.

"She's right Shiro, you haven't been hitting the Gym as often as you used to." Sienna smiled as she lowered herself into the pool.

Shiro and Sienna had taken the surprise of Sapphire very well, they even got used to her actually being a part of the family, as Scythe's sister, and despite the fact she was his clone.

"You sure the Atlesian Scientists won't come for you?" Ren asked as that has been on his mind, remembering what Professor Polendina did to take Scarlet and Crimzon when they first found out about them.

"Positive, they know that if I'm anything like my brother, I'm not going down without a fight." Sapphire smiled. "But I'm thinking of changing my name."

"What's wrong with Sapphire?" Ruby asked as she sat at the edge of the pool, her legs dipping in the water.

"Well one, it's the name those scientists gave me, so I want to go for something either myself or my friends and family came up with." Sapphire exclaimed.

"What about Miia?" Shiro asked jumping into the water.

"Miia, isn't that Ancient Mistrilian for Saint?" Ruby asked.

"I'm far from a saint." Sapphire chuckled.

"Well, Scythe is far from the Grimm Reaper. But his name represents the weapon of death, even though he doesn't condone killing, unless nothing else it's the final option." Sienna stated.

"Didn't he kill that Donny guy when he got captured by Weiss's father?" Nora asked.

"No, Donny blew up due to a bomb Jacques put on his belt, to tie up loose ends, incase Donny got arrested and interrogated." Ren stated, remembering what Scythe had told them.

"If I remember correctly, Donny was using spears Scythe had made out of iron, instead of Grimm Metal." Ruby exclaimed. "Apparently Ironwood had commissioned him to make them for Jacques's newest guard, per the elder Schnee's request, without even knowing who Jacques's new employee was."

"Well, guess he learned his lesson. But, back to changing my name." Sapphire exclaimed. "I think Miia Khan does have a nice ring to it."

"Good thing you decided on your name." Shiro chuckled. "Your mother is needing it to fill out your birth certificate at the hospital. She made a convincing story that she had birthed twins when she had Scythe, saying she needed a copy of it since she "lost" the original files, and the hospital claimed that they 'lost' your records, as well, they printed out a blank sheet for both you and your brother and she already filled out that you were born ten minutes after Scythe, but she just needed your name before she give the records back to the hospital and they give her the originals while they make copies to put in their system. So I'll give her a call to let her know."

"How did Glynda take the news of Scythe's return?" Jaune asked.

"She was overjoyed when she saw the news report to say the least, but she can't make it, what with Beacon just finally getting clear of the Grimm and all. Not to mention the Dragon Grimm is still clinging to the top of Beacon Tower." Shiro exclaimed.

"That's no good. Open a portal to her." Sapphire, or now Miia, smiled.

"Eh, I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'll go with it." Shiro stated reaching his hand out, envisioning Glynda, before a portal opened up.

The portal opened revealing Glynda watching over the construction of rebuilding the school. Her face showed she was a little surprised by the portal opening up in front of her, but it went to more of a questioning look.

"What is going on here?" Glynda asked.

"No talk just hold your breath." Miia, smiled grabbing Glynda's arm.

"What?" Glynda asked before she was pull through the portal and into the pool.

"Very sly of you Miia." Sienna smiled, resting on a floating chair. "Never would have thought to do that."

"Now Scythe's turn." Shiro smiled, opening a portal to the forge, only to find Qrow sitting there, with an empty bottle of sake, and two used glasses.

"Hey Shiro, what's up?" Qrow asked.

"I was gonna drag Scythe into the pool, where is he?" Shiro questioned as Glynda stepped out of the pool, and wrapped herself in Miia's towel, scolding her.

"He went to Earthland for some supplies. He'll be back in a couple hours." Qrow exclaimed drinking from his flask.

"Am I to assume you're the one who gave him the alcoholic beverage?" Shiro questioned.

"He grabbed it from Kuroyuri actually, before we were picked up." Qrow exclaimed.

"That's a lie and you know it Uncle Qrow." Ruby called from her place at the pool side.

"Well, in any case, he can't get drink because of his metabolism, not to mention his liver can process the stuff without any of it getting harmed because he can process poison. Same with me." Qrow smiled.

"Wait you're a slayer?" Ruby asked popping her head into the portal.

"That's right. Poison Demonslayer." Qrow smiled before a violet portal opened up as Lauxus stepped through it carrying a potato sack and a shopping bag.

"Hey Qrow, I got more sake and beer, Fiore's finest. You have not lived until you've tried it." Lauxus smiled holding up the shopping bag, as the portal closed. "Also, this is some of the materials Scythe gathered from Earthland, some of them anyway. Scythe will be back with more…" Lauxus exclaimed before he and Qrow were splashed with water.

"NORA, can you please not cannonball near the portal?" Ruby shouted.

"I regret nothing." Nora called.

"Sorry about that you two. Why not come join us in the pool?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think you'd like to see me in a speedo kid." Qrow sighed.

"I've seen him in a banana hammock, trust me, I'm already scared." Ruby joked pointing at Shiro with her thumb.

"Well if that's how my future daughter-in-law, is going to talk about me, I guess you can forget about the rare Chocolate Chip Flavored Oreos I got you."

"No please, I'll behave I promise." Ruby pleaded.

"Alright kiddo, I'll let you have one so you don't spoil your lunch." Shiro chuckled. "Okay, I should close this portal, my Aura is draining the longer I keep it open."

With a pop, Shiro closed the portal, and dove under the water, before a violet portal opened revealing Scythe standing there with his arms crossed, and a smile on his face.

"Hey guy's, who wants to party Fairy Tail style?" He questioned.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Ruby smiled.

"It will be interesting to see how they react to meeting me." Miia smiled.

"I'm game." Shiro smiled.

"Me to." Sienna stated.

"Count me in." Nora shouted.

"It will be interesting to see the place where you were raised." Ren smiled.

"I'd love to party." Jaune smiled.

"Great. Oh, and everyone except for Ruby is legal drinking age in Fiore, sorry babe." Scythe chuckled.

"Aww…" Ruby said dejectedly.

"Wait, how old is the legal drinking age in Fiore?" Jaune inquired as they all got out of the pool, before Scythe sent the portal over and engulfed them in it, closing behind them. "Hey, we're still in our swimsuits."

"Yeah, what's the big idea bro?" Miia inquired folding her arms over her chest, noticing they were in an open field behind a large building.

"Relax, I got you some more Fairy Tail styled clothing for you all." Scythe chuckled, holding up several shopping bags filled with clothes, each one labeled to the specific person. "Oh, and the legal age is seventeen."

About ten minutes later, they were all dressed in the clothes Scythe got them, and were admiring the look and style. Glynda had been an unexpected factor, so Scythe just dried her off, as she wore her normal attire.

Ruby wore her cloak, after she begged Scythe to get it for her, over her red and black bikini-top with a black pair of booty shorts, over her bikini bottoms, and sky high leather boots, reaching her knees, with her long hair tied at the end, and pinned together near her head, with two small braids from her bangs, looping from the front to a clip on the back of her skull, while she wore fingerless wrist gloves with the Fairy Tail emblem on the back of her hands.

Nora, wore an outfit similar to hers, only she wore form fitting jeans, and a pink sleeveless turtleneck with an arm band on her right arm with the Fairy Tail emblem on it, with a pair of runners on her feet.

Ren wore a short green-and-black jacket with red straps with a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, with his hair tied at the base of his skull. **(A/N: Yes I gave Ren an altered version of Sai's outfit from Naruto Shippuden, I figured if anyone could pull it off it was Ren.)**

Jaune wore a white t-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, and combat boots, as well as a blue and white flannel button up shit, undone with the sleeves rolled up.

Shiro dawned black, low-rise jeans, a matching red neck brace and haramaki, and a long, royal blue trench coat, with a golden wrist brace on both arms, with high legged combat boots under the jeans.

Sienna wore a dark sleeveless qipao top that exposes her navel, the back of which carries the Fairy Tail emblem and falls to her knees. She also wears light-coloured pants and high heels with black fingerless biker gloves, and elbow protectors, with her hair pulled back and tied in a ponytail. **(A/N: Yes I chose to give her an altered version of Sakura Haruno's outfit from the Boruto series. I thought it'd fit.)**

Miia was given a form fitting sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with gold trimmings and a gold dragon head design on the back similar to Scythe's personal emblem, on his casual wear; it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black gloves, and grey elbow and knee protectors. **(A/N: Okay, yes I gave Miia, an altered version of Sakura's outfit from Naruto: The Last Movie. If you haven't noticed, I'd been adding hints of other shows or movies within the story the entire time.)**

"This thing is a little tight around my waist and chest." Miia exclaimed as they made their way to the front of the guild hall, while she fiddled with her outfit.

"Well sorry Sapphire, I don't exactly know your sizes." Scythe stated. "I know all of theirs for the suits I had Ironwood make them."

"Here." Miia sighed handing him a slip of paper. "These are my clothing sizes for next time, and my name is Miia now. I'm not going by the name those scientists gave me."

"Fair enough, fair enough." Scythe exclaimed as he took the paper.

"How could you afford all this? Last time we were in Fiore we couldn't even afford a bottle of soda." Ruby questioned.

"I might have grabbed the money my adoptive parents left me from under the bed of my room in the guild's apartment complex for men." Scythe chuckled as they rounded the corner to the halls' front doors. "Okay, so nobody here knows yet that I'm alive still, so this is a surprise for them."

Everyone nodded before Scythe put his hands on the doors, and pushed forward, alerting the guild of the opening entrance.

"Hey Fairy Tail." Scythe called raising his arms with a big smile. "Did ya miss me?"

Master Makarov just stared at him his mouth agape, and beer was overflowing from his mug and mouth.

"Scythe?" Erza asked, being the first to break the silence. "H-How are you alive? Ruby told us you died."

"I did die. It's a long story, but I can assure you. I'm here to stay this time." Scythe smiled as Ruby hugged him from the side.

To their surprise, the next person to break the silence was a little girl, wearing an orange cowboy hat, who came running and jumped into his arms, with happy tears in her eyes.

"Big Brother Scythe…" Asuka shouted as she hugged him.

"Hey Asuka… Wow you've grown into a big girl haven't ya?" Scythe smiled lifting her up and putting her on his arm, like a perch.

"This calls for a celebration." Makarov called, recovering from his shock.

The entire guild cheered as they began to surround Scythe and the others, bringing them in to party.

Scythe introduced them to the entire guild, smiling as they seemed to fit in quite well.

"So you're Scythe's father?" Makarov asked Shiro as he sat at the bar.

"I am, and this lovely woman at my side is his mother Glynda Goodwitch." Shiro smiled wrapping his arm around the woman he was engaged to again. "Soon to be Glynda Goodwitch Khan."

"Oh stop it you, if there's any engagement we should be celebrating it should be Scythe's engagement to Ruby." Glynda chuckled.

"Oh, so he's that confident in their relationship is he?" Makarov asked looking at said duo as Scythe retold the story of his training and survival. "Then again, from what I hear, an Aura Unification is basically marriage of the soul."

"That's true. How'd you hear about it?" Shiro asked as Kinana slid him a mug of spirits.

"Last time Scythe and members of his team were here, they explained it, and told the story of how it happened." Makarov explained.

"What were they doing last time they were here?" Shiro asked.

"Fighting Acnologia…"

Shiro did a spit take hearing that, Scythe had told him about Acnologia, but couldn't believe his son had won not a single fight against the genocidal maniac, but two fights.

"I take it Scythe told you about how he originally got his slayer magic." Makarov exclaimed.

"He did, but to win two fights against Acnologia, that's a tough battle." Shiro stated wiping his chin with a napkin Glynda gave him.

"He had help, but it didn't help that Acnologia partnered with Scythe's ex-girlfriend, when he challenged them to a fight." Makarov sighed. "In the end, a combo attack won the fight for them."

"I see." Shiro sighed. "Well, I'm happy to see my son has found someone who will remain loyal to him."

"Enough moping around, Cana has been wanting a worthy opponent for a drinking competition from someone who isn't Bacchus." Makarov chuckled putting a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro turned to see the brunet looking at him with a sly look on her face.

"If you think you can keep up." Cana taunted.

"Oh it is so on." Shiro smirked.

"Please don't let this be a repeat of our senior year at Beacon." Glynda groaned.

"What happened then?" Makarov asked.

"Don't ask." Glynda stated, her face turning red from the memory.

"I removed the bikini top she was wearing, leaving her for everyone to see." Shiro chuckled as he downed the first mug. "I'll try and not do it again."

"SHIRO." Glynda shouted, her face redder than Ruby's cloak.

"If it does happen again, either Scythe or my old man are gonna kill ya, because Ruby and I are the only ones wearing bikini tops." Cana smirked as she downed her mug.

"I'll be sure to keep that from happening." Glynda sighed.

"From the looks of it, Ruby and Erza might be the same size, kind of hard to tell with Erza wearing armor, and Ruby wearing that cloak of hers." Cana smiled, with a drunken blush.

"Is this normal for her?" Glynda asked.

"For her perverted side to show more and more as she gets hammered harder and harder? Yep." Makarov stated requesting a refill from Kinana.

"HEY…"

The voice that called from the entrance stopped the party, as the entire guild turned to see who had caught their attention.

Standing at the door, was none other than Bacchus, completely hammered.

"I'm here because I smelt some pretty ladies, and I'm looking for a good time." Bacchus smiled as he walked in on wobbly feet. "And Fairy Tail has the finest ladies around."

His eyes landed on Miia, and Ruby, who were sitting by themselves as Scythe had gotten up to get them some drinks.

"Sorry pal, but if you're looking to get laid, you're in the wrong place." Miia exclaimed.

"Oh come on sweet-cheeks, what's say you, me, and your red cloaked friend here head to my hotel in the city for some fun. I just finished a job and I could really use the stress relief." Bacchus smiled putting his arm around Miia's shoulders, only for him to stumble back as Miia backhanded punched him in the face.

"Get the wax out of your ears perv, we're not interested, besides, I'm engaged." Ruby stated holding up her hand with the ring.

"To my brother." Miia added.

"Why you little wenches, I'll kill you for this." Bacchus said, momentarily forgetting where he was.

The moment he reached out to strike Miia with a drunken palm, magic strike, his wrist was grabbed before he was thrown across the room, and out the backdoor.

Bacchus got back up on the ground, before his eyes landed on the one who threw him out the door, literally.

"Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

"The guy you just pissed the f*** off." Scythe growled as he was standing outside with him.

"Well, this should be a good warmup." Bacchus smirked. "I do enjoy a good fight before a good f***."

"Then sad to say, you're going to be sorely disappointed." Scythe glared as the entire guild was now watching the scene unfold from the lacrima cameras all around the back.

"How about this, why don't we make a bet?"

"Like what you did with Elfman in the Grand Magic Games?" Scythe asked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to bet my sister's and fiancée's lives on a fight."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you. If I win, I get them for the night, and you can have my sloppy seconds…" Bacchus smiled before his eyes bugged out as a large mass of metal hit him in the stomach, before it bounced off him.

Scythe caught his shield as his eyes were burning red.

"I'll send you flying so hard, you'll be on Galuna Island by the time you land." Scythe growled.

"Oh boy. Not good." Glynda exclaimed from her place behind Shiro as the drinking contest was put on hold.

"Not good?" Cana asked.

"The last time Scythe got like this, or my understanding is, he ended up killing his opponent, Jiemma was his name I believe." Shiro explained.

"The former master of Sabertooth?" Makarov asked.

Scythe opened a portal to his right, as he reached through, and pulled out his Wizard Saints jacket, from the smoldering remains of his destroyed dorm room at Beacon.

Upon putting it on, Makarov did another spit take, only this time the alcohol ended up on the screen.

"That's a Wizard Saints jacket." Makarov stated.

"Last time we were in Fiore, we spent the night at Sabertooth, Master Warred came by hearing Scythe was there, and gave him the position of Number One Wizard Saint." Ruby explained as she came over with Miia, Ren, Jaune, and Nora by her side.

"He holds the title of the strongest Wizard Saint?" Erza questioned.

"What exactly is a Wizard Saint?" Ren asked.

"The Wizard Saints are the ten strongest Wizards in Earthland." Ruby explained. "Scythe holds the title as the strongest."

Ren, Jaune, Nora, Shiro, Sienna, and Glynda all looked at the screen in awe as Scythe was now facing off against Bacchus, who didn't stand a chance against the Wizard Saint.

 _ **(Que Music… Radioactive: Imagine Dragons)**_

Without saying a word about the Wizard Saints Jacket, Bacchus launched at Scythe, with his palms ready to strike. Slamming his palms against Scythe's chest, not even moving him an inch.

Bacchus continued to slam his open palms against Scythe's body from the front, to the side, to behind him, and above him. Scythe just stood there, unfazed by the attacks, as his eyes were still burning a blood red.

"I'm gonna have fun tonight." Bacchus shouted, thinking Scythe's motionless state was a sign of his victory.

Scythe's head lurched up, as he removed all nine of his tails out from under his shirt and jacket, grabbing Bacchus around the wrists, waist, arms, and legs, surprising not only his opponent, but everyone watching besides, Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren.

"I've been trained by Gods, who have more power in their pinkie toe, than you have in your entire body, and I fought against one of them." Scythe glared before throwing Bacchus into the ground. "My turn to attack."

Bacchus stood up, surrounded by the cloud of dust, sobering up from the adrenaline coursing through his system.

"What the hell are you? A demon, a monster?" Bacchus asked looking around.

"I am neither." Scythe stated, his voice sounding like it was echoing around Bacchus from all directions.

"I'm a God." Scythe whispered in Bacchus's ear from behind.

Bacchus turned around instantly, only to find no one there.

"Yo this is freakier than that Slender Man Movie." Bacchus exclaimed before his head became buried in the cement under Scythe's foot.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Scythe smirked.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"ENOUGH."

Scythe looked up and over to see Goldmine, the Master of the Quattro-Cerberus guild.

"The trust between our guilds are thin enough without you killing one of the members of my guild. Please, let him go. I formally apologize for whatever he has done."

"Sexually harassing my fiancée and sister, isn't exactly something I'd forgive easily." Scythe stated standing up tall. "Not to mention trying to attack them when they told him, no, multiple times."

"I see, you're defending your family. Nothing more. But please, accept this old fool's apology, for one of his family member's mistakes." Goldmine pleaded.

Scythe's eyes cleared up until they were back to their normal looking iris, and hue.

"I'll accept your apology, but this one still has to be punished." Scythe stated digging his heel into Bacchus's back, causing a few vertebra to pop.

"Of course." Goldmine stated as Scythe took his foot off the drunkard. "You dumbass, do you have a death wish?"

"No. I wanna get lucky tonight." Bacchus stated before Goldmine pulled him out of the ground by the ear.

"Pissing off a Wizard Saint is a sure-fire way to end up dead you know. That's Scythe Knight, the man who holds the number one spot in the ranks of the Wizard Saints." Goldmine shouted into Bacchus's ear. "As punishment, you not only get cut off from the bar at the guild until I say otherwise, but you're going to be cleaning the entire thing from top to bottom for the next six months."

"Aw come on man, that doesn't get my soul shaken at all." Bacchus whined.

"Too bad. It's what you get for nearly causing a war between Fairy Tail and Quattro Cerberus." Goldmine exclaimed pulling him away around the back.

"What are you even doing here in Magnolia man?" Bacchus questioned.

"I came to visit with Makarov, and give my condolences on the son he lost. I know I'm a couple months late, but I haven't been able to get any free time due to Quattro Cerberus suddenly being named the most destructive guild in Fiore." Goldmine stated. "The guild has had to pay for the damages that you and the others have caused. Normally that's Fairy Tail's thing."

As Goldmine dragged Bacchus away, Scythe made his way back into the guild, where Ruby was sitting by Shiro before she literally jumped from her seat and into his arms bridal style.

"My hero." Ruby cooed rubbing her face against his. "Though, I'd put your tails away."

"Right." Scythe smiled putting Ruby down as he retracted his tails under his shirt and jacket.

"Uh…"

Scythe looked up to see the entire guild, sitting there with a shocked expression.

"Well, gather around everyone, it's a bit of a story." Scythe said with a sigh as he sat at his table, with Miia looking at him in shock as Ruby sat across from her by Scythe.

"Can I do that?" Miia asked.

"No you cannot." Scythe sighed. "And don't even think about trying to get the same tails. I nearly died before I got them."

"They didn't put you under for the procedure, before you had the tails attached to your body?" Levi asked.

"Procedure." Scythe laughed. "If you call being torn in half at the waist by a demon a procedure, then no I wasn't put under."

The jaws of every guild member gathered around the table dropped as he said that.

"I was fighting to survive. I was with my grandpa fighting back to back before we split up. I encountered a Demonic-Grimm I call a Kitsune-Knight. I beat it, but there was a second one I didn't notice, I couldn't move, my legs were badly hurt, then my grandpa warned me as he just got there, on one of the upper levels. But it was too late. I was torn in two at the waist. My grandpa killed the Kitsune-Knight making it drop me. I was still in Sage Mode with my Sage Magic, so thinking quickly, my grandpa put my upper half together with the lower half of the Demonic-Grimm he had given the same fate as me. My Sage Magic must have absorbed the energy from the beast, and I gained half of a new body, complete with Grimm like tails."

"And you're… okay with this?" Miia asked looking at Ruby.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as he's alive and healthy. It even somehow became one with his body, and he can protect his lower half with his aura." Ruby exclaimed.

"But what about what you told Bacchus before you slammed his head into the ground?" Reedus, a thin, tall, artistic man, asked.

"It was just to psych him out. I'm only mortal after all." Scythe smiled.

"ENOUGH TALK." Makarov called. "It's time to keep partying."

…

Ruby opened her eyes with a yawn, looking around the guildhall, to see everyone sleeping on the floor. She looked to her right, and saw Ren sleeping with Nora cuddling up next to him, the Fairy Tail emblems stamped on Ren's neck in emerald green, and hot pink on the back of Nora's left hand, similar to Lucy's, but in a deeper shade of pink, and on the opposite hand.

Jaune was sleeping with Levi subconsciously with her arms around his neck, she seemed to have grown attached to him since her boyfriend dumped her, for selfish reasons, during the party, and he went to make sure she was okay. The Fairy Tail emblem was on his right bicep in royal blue as he had removed his flannel shirt to arm wrestle with Erza, surprising everyone that he was able to beat her.

He looked over at the bar counter and saw Cana sitting there, looking blankly at a glass of wine.

"Couldn't sleep?" Cana asked.

"No, it's just… I have a confession to make Ruby." Cana sighed.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"Well… last time you were here, I looked into the future, and saw the Fall of Beacon, I saw Scythe die, and I did nothing." Cana sighed. "I don't know why, I didn't do anything, probably because I thought Scythe would change that fate; that he would, stop the fall."

"Hey, where's this coming from?" Ruby asked. "Last I heard, you're only this upset when something involving your dad is involved."

"Hmm, speaking of my dad, he wasn't here for the party he would have loved to have challenged Scythe to a rematch." Cana sighed. "But, I thought you'd be mad about me not telling you sooner about the fall."

"Let me guess, you've been beating yourself up about it since you heard of his death?" Ruby asked, in which Cana nodded her response. "True, I do wish you would have told me sooner, about his demise, so that we could have prevented it. But it was pre-destined, by the Brothers Grimm, so no matter how hard we tried, he would have died eventually. Besides it was my fault that he died. I distracted him, which gave Cinder an opening to kill him. But as he told the guild, he was put back together at the molecular level."

Ruby reached into the hood of her cloak, and pulled out a small urn on a chain letting it hang around her neck in front.

"Is that?"

"Crimzon. My children's cells were unstable because they mastered all the elements of their magic at once. They died on the night Beacon Fell." Ruby exclaimed.

"What about Scarlet, does Scythe have her urn?"

"Scarlet… A friend of Scythe's that used magic, had turned Crimzon to ashes when he died, so he wouldn't end up like Acnologia. But as she was gonna do the same to Scarlet, she was attacked and killed by Cinder as she stole her soul and magic." Ruby explained. "Scarlet ended up becoming like Acnologia, she calls herself Strife now."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I didn't see that in the cards, if I had I would have…"

"It's fine. Scarlet still lives on, in Scythe. During his training she appeared to him, what remained of her humanity in her soul, and she used it to bond with the armor. Or at least that's what Scythe told me." Ruby exclaimed. "She also broke the seal on the magic he had infused in the armor using slayer lacrima."

"That… is so heartbreaking." Cana exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye.

"Enough about me. Tell me about this fight you mentioned between your dad, and Scythe." Ruby smiled.

"Oh, you're in for a treat." Cana smiled.

…Flashback…

"Hey, you're to new guy right?" Cana asked sitting next to Scythe.

Scythe turned his head and nodded to her, the hood of his cloak down as he ate.

"I saw your body when Jet ripped your cloak off, I gotta say, there's not a lot of guys who catch my eye."

 _Story Teller P.O.V: Back then, I had no idea of Scythe's age, or his level of power. But that all changed when my dad stepped into our conversation._

"Is everything alright Cana baby?" A scruffy man asked as she tried flirting with Scythe.

"Everything's fine dad. Just trying to get this guy to talk to me. He's just my type." Cana exclaimed.

"Really now?" Gildarts asked a tic forming on his forehead as his right eye twitched.

"Dad, c'mon I'm a grown woman, I can choose who I want to date for myself." Cana groaned knowing that look in her old man's eye.

"Listen here punk." Gildarts stated, slamming his hand down on the table. "My daughter is the most precious thing to me, so I don't care who you are. I'm not gonna let some punk-ass brat have his way with her."

Scythe simply took his note pad out of his pocket and wrote a message down on it.

'Please just let me be, I'm try to eat my meal in peace.'

"Why you little brat, that's it I'm calling you out." Gildarts exclaimed. "Meet me in front of the guildhall in five minutes, we're going to settle this like men."

'Whatever will get this to end and allow me to finish my food is fine with me.'

Gildarts crumpled the note, and tossed it before storming out the front door of the guild hall, with Scythe closely behind.

"What's with him?" Makarov asked as Cana sat beside him at the bar counter sigh a groan.

"I was flirting with the new guy and my dad got all over protective with me." Cana groaned. "I need a barrel."

"Scythe?" Makarov asked.

"So that's his name. Yeah I was flirting with him and Gildarts just came in and challenged him to a fight."

"I didn't know you were into younger men." Makarov chuckled.

"What? Scythe's in his twenties isn't he?" Cana asked. "He looks like a musclebound body builder."

"Nope, he's fifteen, four years younger than you. He's a farm boy, maintained and did all the physical work on his own for nearly eight years." Makarov smiled. "I take it you didn't know that."

"I gotta go stop my dad before he kills the kid. And I'm not gonna flirt with him anymore." Cana exclaimed as she went running out the door joining the crowd, even though her face was beet red.

Cana pushed her way to the front of the crowd, looking at their faces to see, they were all expressions of shock.

Cana looked forward, as Gildarts threw another punch at Scythe. The mute caught the punch in one hand, with the veins showing through his skin, with his sage markings covering his body, before he dragged Gildarts over his shoulder, and elbowed him in the gut, which flipped Gildarts over onto his back, knocking the wind out of him more, before he fell unconscious.

Since he was lying on the ground, Scythe simply walked past the group, who all had looks of extreme shock, Scythe had only used his Sage Magic against Gildarts, barely breaking a sweat.

Cana just stood there her mouth agape as she never thought someone who wasn't an S-Class or high member of the guild could beat her old man.

Shaking herself out of her shock, Cana stepped up to her old man, and nudged him in the head with her foot.

"Dad, hey dad wake up." Canna stated as he opened his eyes. "Good you're alive, for a second there I thought I'd have to call an ambulance, or Wendy."

"Ugh, what happened?" Gildarts asked slowly getting up.

"Scythe kicked your ass that's what happened." Cana exclaimed.

"The new guy?" Gildarts asked.

"You do know who he is right?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, the brat trying to get in your pants."

"No dad. He's the slayer meant to kill Acnologia. The dragon not even you could handle." Cana exclaimed. "Plus I was the one flirting with him, not the other way around."

"I'm still gonna kick his ass if he tries anything with you." Gildarts exclaimed getting to his feet. "Wait, you said he was who?"

"The slayer meant to kill Acnologia." Cana stated.

"And how old is he?" Gildarts questioned his left eye twitching in nervousness.

"The reason I'm not going to be going after him anymore. He's fifteen. I learned his age from Master Makarov."

"I got… my ass handed to me… by a fifteen year old?" Gildarts asked. "Man, he's one tough kid."

…End Flashback…

"After that, my old man made up with Scythe and they became sparring partners, since he's the only one my dad can actually fight against for longer than a few seconds." Cana smiled.

"Wait, how strong is Gildarts?" Ruby asked.

"Well, before Scythe came here, he was known as the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. Magnolia even has the Gildarts Shift for avoiding any destruction he may cause." Cana explained.

"Scythe is stronger than him? But then why isn't there a Scythe Shift for Magnolia?" Ruby inquired.

"Scythe has more control over his magic, so he's not as destructive as my old man." Cana chuckled. "It took a lot of convincing to get the mayor to put a stop to setting up a Scythe Shift. But we managed to stop it."

"Wow." Ruby smiled looking to her lover, who was sleeping with Miia in one arm, his other empty as that was where she was sleeping before she woke up.

…The Next Day…

"Ow, I wish I didn't drink so much." Jaune groaned as he and the rest of his team stood outside the Guildhall.

"You sure you have to go?" Erza asked.

"We do, we have a meeting with the Haven Academy Headmaster tomorrow, and we need to be presentable, which means going back to our Guardians uniforms." Ren exclaimed.

"Actually." Scythe smiled. "The Guardians are a military faction yes, but we have more freedom as part of the Remnant military, which means we could wear whatever clothes we want."

"I'm going to wear this then." Nora smiled, clearly loving the outfit Scythe got her the day before. "Ren you should stay in those clothes to."

"Sounds good to me, but I'd prefer to wear something more protective like my armor." Jaune smiled. "So I'll just ditch the flannel and keep the rest."

"I think I'll stay." Sienna smiled.

"Are you serious Sienna?" Shiro asked.

"I am. I don't have to worry, about racism or abuse for being a Faunus here, in Earthland. It's the exact place I was hoping the White Fang could make Remnant be." Sienna explained.

"Well, you do have magic. Plus you're already a member of Fairy Tail." Kinana smiled.

"Welcome to the family Sienna." Makarov exclaimed.

"Well, hope you enjoy your life here." Scythe smiled. "I'll be sure to visit whenever I can."

"But isn't it a strain to open the portals interdimensionally?" Erza asked.

"It was, but the training I got in hell made it so it's not, as long as I don't open too many at a time." Scythe explained as a violet portal to the Khan safe-house opened up. "See you all another time."

As the portal enveloped them, Levi ran from behind the crowd, and jumped through just before it closed all the way.

Everyone standing there, was surprised that the little bluenet had the guts to jump into another world.

But it was more of a shock as Levi had unintentionally sent Jaune over, Scythe had opened the portal near the pool, and that's what Levi and Jaune fell in.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" Scythe asked as the bluenet surfaced, still holding Jaune.

"I wanted to see this world… plus, I wanted to stick near Jaune." Levi exclaimed.

"Don't tell me…" Scythe groaned.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Well it's rare, but with the way Levi's acting, her magic has spiritually bonded with Jaune's, it's sort of like an Aura Unification, only there aren't any physical changes in the person, besides having attachments to the person her magic is linked to." Scythe pinching the bridge of his nose. "But the down side is, if that person is too far from them, or if the link is cut by a spell, the link will break, and both parties die."

"What? What's the limit of distance then?" Ren asked.

"Well, being in another dimension is one limit. But the maximum they can be apart is… what's the distance from here to Pluto?" Scythe asked.

"4.67 Billion miles." Nora stated. "Though Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore."

"Well, we have nine planets in Earthland dimension as well, our Pluto is about the same distance." Levi exclaimed. "There were a couple with Magic Marriage like I have with Jaune, and they volunteered for the test since one of them was dying with an incurable disease in the late stages, the woman had the same disease in the early stages, which could be treated. But they tested it, by putting the man on a rocket, and sending him flying past the planets, the results were finalized when he reached Pluto as she said she felt the magic tie break, before she fell dead in their lab."

"I thought Earthland doesn't have space travel?" Glynda questioned.

"It's a new thing that happened last year, they had to use a lot of fire lacrima just to break the stratosphere." Levi smiled as she and Jaune pulled themselves out of the pool. "But because they didn't have 680 years to wait, they used lightning lacrima to send him past the planets at lightning fast speeds. Took about a year to complete but they got their results."

"Wow, okay, Earthland science is interesting." Shiro smiled.

"You don't even know how to clean a beaker properly." Glynda exclaimed.

"Well, whatever the case, Jaune can't live without Levi, and vice versa, literally. So, I guess either Jaune moves to Earthland after this is all over, or Levi moves here." Scythe sighed.

"What did Levi call the bonding?" Jaune asked.

"It's known as Magic Marriage, like I said, it's about as rare as Aura Unifications." Scythe explained. "Congratulations Jaune, you're officially a husband. Which fits, because she's a few months younger than you."

"Seriously?" Jaune asked. "I turned eighteen like three months ago."

"I turned eighteen last week." Levi smiled.

"Well, get used to the marriage, oh, and you might want to tell your family about it, I'm sure they'll be thrilled you have a girlfriend." Miia smirked.

"Great, and my dad still thinks I'm at Camp Cambell." Jaune groaned.

"Wasn't that guy arrested for several criminal acts around the world?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, yes he was. I was the one who arrested him. The councillor David sounds an awful lot like you Jaune."

"I left because I couldn't stand the insanity there." Jaune groaned.

"Well, now you get to tell them the truth, and tell them about the girl in your life." Levi smiled looping her arm around his as Jaune used his fire magic to dry both of them off.

"I just hope there's enough of me left to bury when my parents are done chewing me out."

"JAUNE…"

"Oh crap." Jaune stated.

"Who was that?" Miia asked.

"One of my seven sisters. If one of them is here, all of them are here."

The sliding glass door opened to reveal seven girls with blonde hair, the same color as Jaune's, all with disapproving faces, some mixed with concern.

"Jaune, you're sisters are here." Lauxus called from behind them.

"I know. And I'm dead aren't I?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, so dead." The eldest sister exclaimed.

…

A/N: Hey Everyone Deadpool here, sorry that this chapter's late. Grey and Juvia broke F.M.D's arms last night, which meant he couldn't do as much writing as he wanted. He was almost done, before they broke his limbs. He gave them the wrong information intentionally, and they taking their frustrations out on him.

But F.M.D wanted to tell you all that he enjoyed writing this chapter, and thought it time for a full chapter of his own creation since it's been a while. Hope you enjoyed, I'm going to go see how his recovery is coming along. I decided to be nice, and write down what he told me to, even if I altered some things. *Cough*Ruby's outfit*Cough*.

Hope you all have a fantastic day, Deadpool out.


	47. Warnings and Messages

Dragons in Remnant-46

"Unbelievable." Ghira and Gajeel shouted in unison as they slammed open the doors to the Belladonna home, with Sun walking in just as angry as them, while Kali just calmly walked up behind them her hands nervously clasped together.

"Total Garbage." Sun stated.

"We can't let them get away with this." Ghira, Gajeel, and Sun shouted as one.

"Well, at least you three can finally agree on something." Kali chuckled nervously.

Ghira, Gajeel, and Sun turned to Kali before Sun faced Ghira and Gajeel as he scratched his head nervously, with a chuckle, while Ghira and Gajeel growled.

"Guys."

The four turned around as Blake walked up from behind them.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Blake stated.

Blake took Gajeel by the hand before they went to the upper level and out onto the balcony where a Sentry stood.

"Good evening Miss, Sir, can I get the two of you anything?" The Sentry asked.

"Just a little time to ourselves if that's all right?" Blake requested.

"Sure thing. Just call if you need me." The Sentry stated before heading in.

Blake and Gajeel sighed before Gajeel stood at attention, turning around quickly, and reached into the shadows, pulling his arm out, bringing out Ilia and pinning her to the ground.

"Guess I can forget mentioning better security." Ilia stated. "How'd you even pull me through the shadows? I was still on the roof."

Blake reached for the door, before Ilia spoke up again.

"PLEASE! I-I just need to talk." Ilia stated.

Gajeel looked at Blake, getting a nod from her to let the spy go, allowing Ilia to stand up.

"How could you take the fall for them Ilia?" Blake questioned.

"Blake." Ilia said with a sigh.

"Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight and they deny knowing anything and everything we found on your scroll." Blake stated.

"They threw us out when I told them Lilly had heard them talking about telling Adam that we're here." Gajeel exclaimed.

"They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam." Blake continued. "But you and I both know they're guilty."

"You can't prove anything." Ilia stated.

"That scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Faunus here." Gajeel stated.

"When we go public tomorrow, they're not going to stand for any of it." Blake added. "And neither should you."

Ilia reached up and removed her mask, revealing a look of pain and sadness, as well as disappointment, in her eyes.

"Your plan isn't gonna work Blake. Please, just leave Menageries before it's too late." Ilia pleaded.

"You're gonna have to make me." Blake stated.

"I know." Ilia said after a moment of silence.

Ilia put her mask back on and left, jumping over the wood railing, and down to the ground, disappearing into the night.

…

The day was restless as Ghira was pacing around in the front room. Outside the doors, were a crowd of Faunus, and they were all gathered around to hear what their chieftain had called them for.

Kali, Blake, Gajeel, and Sun were sitting around, just as nervous as the panther Faunus as he went over the notes he had written to speak to the people.

Ghira stopped and looked at his notes before sighing and groaning at the same time, feeling a headache coming, before he felt his wife's gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Kali asked.

"Yes." Ghira said unsure of himself. "It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing. Especially with you giving the speech." Ghira said holding the paper out to Gajeel.

"What?" Blake, Kali, and Sun questioned.

"Yeah I'm with them. Why me?"

"The people trust the Guardians, formed mostly of Dragon Faunus, they'll trust your words, just as they trust mine." Ghira explained. "They're expecting you to give the speech, not me."

Gajeel looked at the paper, before pushing it away.

"I'll do it my way then." Gajeel stated.

"Gajeel, please be smart about this." Blake sighed.

"Hey, I might not have Natsu's strategy semblance, but I'm still good at giving speeches." Gajeel smiled.

Gajeel opened the doors revealing the large crowd, with cameras flashing as soon as he came out. Apparently the Guardians were celebrities on Menagerie, so much so, even the stairs were filled with people.

Gajeel sneered at Fennec and Corsac were there, with fake respectful looks on their faces. The Microphone gave a bit of feedback before the crowd went silent, and the cameras stopped flashing as Gajeel raised his hand.

"Thank you all for assembling here." Gajeel started. "I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circling around our island. Even though that's this guy's job."

The crowd laughed a bit as Gajeel pointed at Ghira.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" Blake whispered pulling his ear down.

"Making them more relaxed." Gajeel explained putting his hand on the microphone.

' _Easing the tension with a bit of humor, smart. But did he have to pick on me for it?'_ Ghira mentally sighed.

"I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon, was a tragedy. Taking not only the lives of humans, but Faunus as well." Gajeel sighed. "The man I called a brother, the Dragon Faunus who changed the hearts of humans and how they view Faunus, in the span of six months, died on that fateful night. But he is back from his grave and continues to fight for us."

Several of the Faunus on the steps raised signs with Scythe's face on it, with the title 'Back from the Dead' written under it.

"Though the Fall of Beacon, was a tragedy that will set both man and Faunus kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown." Gajeel lied he knew exactly who the main aggressor was. "We do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus… The leader of the powerful splinter group, and Scythe's half-brother, working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization, and organization in which Scythe's father ruled with an iron fist, and a soft heart. Where the organization was originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us."

The crowd began murmuring over what Gajeel said. Ghira raised his hand, ordering for the crowd to become silent.

"Recently, a spy from the same splinter group, set their sights on this very home, my own lover, Blake, our friend Sun, and myself did our very best to apprehend this individual. Though one attack she left, resulted in my heart, being unable to handle most if not all strenuous activities." Gajeel stated. _'That's a lie, but what am I supposed to say? The ghost of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis fixed it to better than new?'_ "While we did end up, unsuccessful, we were successful in obtaining the assailant's scroll." Gajeel exclaimed as Ghira handed him the device. "With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, having taken the mantle back from her brother, to allow him to grieve for his son's death. Adam Taurus plans to take over the reins of the White Fang himself."

The crowd began to become unstable as they began murmuring and arguing about the events Gajeel just told them, all the while, Gajeel's eyes were focused on a cloaked figure in the crowed, he thought was suspicious.

"His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy, and its Attached CCT tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the fall semester. Roughly two months from today." Gajeel explained. "A messenger, a member of the Guardians, was sent to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility." Gajeel exclaimed before he motioned for Ghira to take the stand.

"My relationship with the White Fang has been… an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. Young Mr. Khan has helped achieve that dream to an extent of Vale, and Mistral. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. Which is what happened, when Scythe Khan first made his appearance. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed my successor. It's true I do not fully condone many of the methods that they used in the past, what I do condone, is what the Khan Family fights for. The idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal." Ghira exclaimed.

"Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. He even hates, that his younger brother, Scythe Khan, represents both our races, both human and Faunus. As a halfblood, he fights for both his heritage, from his human ancestry, and his Faunus ancestry." Gajeel said, taking the stand once more. "What Adam has done, benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world, that we are equals! Time that we snuff out the splinter group, and restore the White Fang, to what it once was! Are you with me?" Gajeel shouted.

The crowd began to cheer, as the cameras went off again and Gajeel showed his true nature as a leader.

"Psst, Blake." Kali said, whispering to her daughter. "You want your wedding to be right after the raid on the White Fang, or after we stop Adam from attacking Haven?"

"Mom." Blake hissed her ears going down as her face went red.

Blake was surprised when she felt the ribbon Gajeel put on his weapon, wrap around her waist, before he pulled her up and towards him, with one arm around her shoulders.

"Traitors!" Ilia's voice resonated from the crowd.

Ilia threw off her cloak, and flared at them as they stood at the podium.

"Cowards… after everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through; you're asking us to help them?" Ilia questioned in anger.

"Ilia." Gajeel growled, his eyes over shadowed by his bangs. "If there's one thing you should learn, it's that to show true strength, you have to show you're greater than those you hate by helping them."

Ilia turned around as a large shadow loomed over her, and turned around, jumping back, just in time to avoid the large axe that came down at her, swung by a large humanoid bull.

"Taurus, restrain her." A woman's voice called out.

"MOOOOOO." Taurus shouted as he put his axe on his back and swung his arms at Ilia in a bear hug.

Ilia dodged, before she had to jump to the back, avoiding a kick from Lucy, a kick that shattered the ground beneath her foot. Lucy was dressed in an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and black pants that leaves her right leg entirely revealed. Lucy also donned a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she has her hair in 2 buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. Additionally, Taurus's zodiac sign is located on the Lucy's belt buckle.

"Star Dress Taurus." Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy lunged at Ilia and slammed her fist into the ground as the chameleon Faunus dodged, putting cracks into the concrete before flipping over, and twisting, kicking Ilia in the head, and knocking her back.

Ilia, stood up and regained her bearings before she jumped back disappearing into the crowd.

"Glad to see I'm just in time." Lucy smiled as Taurus left, though the star dress remained.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel, who is this woman?" Blake asked pulling his cheek.

"She's Lucy Heartphilia, a member of Fairy Tail. She's dating Loki, otherwise known as her Celestial Spirit Leo." Gajeel explained wanting the pain in his cheek to end.

After the fight began, the entire crowd had dispersed, retreating to their homes, or businesses that they needed to go to.

"I'm here because Master Makarov wanted me to give Scythe this, but I have no clue as to where he is, so I'm coming to you instead, because sooner or later you're going to meet up with him." Lucy said tossing him a box.

Gajeel opened the box, and he was a little surprised as to what was inside.

"A stamp?" Blake asked bluntly.

"Remember that stamp that Mira used to give you your Fairy Tail Guild mark?" Gajeel asked, in which Blake nodded her confirmation.

"Well, this stamp is the same. But it's got interchangeable heads." Lucy explained.

The first stamp head had the Fairy Tail emblem on it, only backwards, while the second head had the Guardians Emblem on it, only backwards as well.

"Master Makarov told me to tell Scythe this. Anyone who becomes a member of the Guardians, becomes a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy explained. "Oh, and Scythe sent a message you might want to hear. Jaune, and Levi have gone through a Magic Marriage, so she's going to be staying in Remnant with Jaune. So I wouldn't be surprised if you see her if I were you." Lucy explained.

"Got it." Gajeel sighed.

"See you later." Lucy smiled as Leo came out and teleported them away back to Remnant.

"Why so upset?" Kali asked as they walked back in.

"I'm just needing sometime in the training room." Gajeel exclaimed.

"What's got him down?" Sun asked.

"Before Gajeel was a member of Fairy Tail, he was a member of their rivalling guild, Phantom Lord, Levi is the first person he hurt before the war between the guilds started." Blake explained.

"I see…" Ghira sighed. "He still feels regret for what he's done. She's forgiven him for the event, but it seems he still hasn't forgiven himself for it."

… … … … …

"Alright, three more days traveling and I should be to Mistral's government HQ." Lilly sighed as he sat on a floating island drinking from his water bottle. "Rumor has it there was an epic battle here a few days ago, between a cargo ship and a swarm of Lancers. I see the wreckage of one of the ships that got involved, those poor people. Rest in peace."

Lilly sighed as he stood up and stretched, popping a few vertebra in his back, as well as loosening his shoulders.

"Whoever you are, I know you're following me. So you might as well step out of hiding, you bat." Lilly called as he stood proudly, gazing at the setting sun.

"How'd you know I was following you?" The bat Faunus asked stepping out of his hiding place behind the boulder Lilly had been leaning against.

"Easy, I could hear your skin sizzling in the sun light. Bat Faunus like you aren't any different from vampires, the only difference is, you don't prey on the living, you eat normally like everyone else, and can actually survive in the sun; it just takes a while for your skin to adjust to the UV-rays." Lilly chuckled, keeping his back turned to the Faunus Assassin. "So I'm to assume that Fennec and Corsac sent you to stop me from delivering the message to Mistral's council?"

"You assume correctly panther. The name's Yuma by the way."

"You're telling me your name why?" Lilly asked turning his head to him slightly.

"Because it's the name of the Faunus who's going to kill you. I want you to remember it in the afterlife, when you're burning in hell for trying to stop our just cause." Yuma exclaimed as a sword with a gun hilt was clenched in his hand, the retractable blade fully exposed.

"I see. You think you stand a chance against a true warrior. I have fought alongside, kings, tyrants, matriarchs, noblemen, and I have even faced off against my own partner Gajeel and taken him down in battle. If you think you have a hope of stopping me, then I'll give you three chances without me retaliating." Lilly chuckled turning back to look at the sunset.

"When I win, you will be resting beneath the waves, along with your warning." Yuma exclaimed.

"That's if you win boy. If I win, you will go back to Fennec and Corsac, and lie your little ass off, saying you completed your mission, even though I'm still alive." Lilly stated turning around completely.

"Then this should be easy." Yuma smirked running for Lilly and swinging.

Lilly ducked his head to the side with a simple smile on his face.

"Weak, you think that a target that doesn't fight back is an easy one. But you're wrong." Lilly smiled as he turned around to face Yuma again. "That's one."

Yuma glared at Lilly and swung his sword downwards diagonally at Lilly who only stepped back avoiding the blade.

"That's two. C'mon are you even trying boy? Let me see what you've got." Lilly stated.

Yuma was fuming at the ears now, as he had enough with Lilly's taunting. He reverted his weapon to its gun form and fired an explosive round at Lilly destroying a chunk of the island he was standing on, creating a dust cloud as chunks of island fell to the ocean below.

"That settles that." Yuma stated holstering his weapon. He turned around and took two steps before bumping into a solid object.

"That makes three, you lose. If it's any consolation you did scorch some of my fur and my clothes." Lilly stated as Yuma backed up in disbelief.

"No, no one is fast enough to avoid a round of explosion Dust." Yuma stated.

"Then you've obviously never encountered an Exceed before." Lilly smirked dusting his shoulder off.

 _ **(Que Music… What I've done: Linkin Park)**_

Yuma pulled out his weapon before Lilly roundhouse kicked his arm, sending the dual purpose weapon over the edge of the partially destroyed island and into the ocean. Yuma turned to his opponent just to be sent back as Lilly hit him with a jab-cross-double-combo knocking him back over the floating island.

"Damn you." Yuma growled as he spread his wings. Yuma flew through multiple islands, weaving through them with ease.

Yuma turned his head to see if Lilly was following him, but became confused when he saw no one behind him.

"Huh?" Yuma questioned as he continued to fly, without watching where he was going.

"Eyes up front soldier." Lilly stated.

Yuma turned forward, only to be clothes lined by Lilly's arm, sending him flipping through the air before he hit the wall of an island, upside down, causing a few vertebra in his back to pop.

"I'm disappointed, I'd have thought a White Fang Assassin would have had more skill, and the brains to never lose focus. Guess I was wrong." Lilly sighed as he floated in front of Yuma.

"Shut up. Our mission is one of a divine order. You have no right to try and stop the Faunus from taking what's rightfully theirs." Yuma growled.

"You call your mission a holy one. But all I see are a group of violent cult extremists." Lilly stated pulling Yum out of the rock, and held him by the leg. "Now go, and fulfill your end of the bargen."

"I never agreed to such a thing." Yuma stated, a dagger slipping out from his sleeve, before he performed an upside down sit up, and stabbed Lilly in the shoulder.

Lilly dropped Yuma gripping his shoulder, before he felt another stab in his other shoulder.

' _He's going for my wings damn it.'_ Lilly mentally cursed.

"Now die." Yuma shouted stabbing him in the center of the back.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Lilly's wings disappeared as he felt himself losing consciousness from the pain. Sure he had suffered worse when Erza Nightwalker had skewered him with a magic energy shot, but the area between the wings were extremely sensitive to pain, which is why he usually had some sort of protection over them.

Lilly fell to the ocean below, with his blood seeping out into the water as he lost consciousness.

Yuma stared down at the spot of blood that began forming around where Lilly had landed.

"Burn in hell human sympathizer." Yuma smiled before he began to fly back to Menagerie.

Farther towards the shore line, Lilly was pulling himself from the water with a baby leopard shark biting down on his arm.

"Would you stop?" Lilly questioned flicking its nose, causing it to let go and drop back into the water. "Good news, I'm free from Yuma's assassination attempts, bad news, I'm grounded until I can get these wounds on my back properly treated, which means the warning is going to take even longer to deliver." Lilly sighed tearing his ruined muscle shirt off of his back. "It's getting pretty dark. I should probably try and find civilization soon, otherwise I'm going to bleed out."

… … Elsewhere … …

Deep in the catacombs of an island deserted off the coast of the Kingdom of Vale, a scientist was working on a new formula, to create his ultimate masterpiece, however, he had run out of the genetic material needed for it, and was in need of more.

"Damn it. If only he had left more of his DNA lying around, I collected what I could from the catacombs of Mountain Glenn, and the arena where his first standoff against that Faunus Hating extremist, was. How can I get my hands on more of Scythe Khan's DNA?" The professor asked stroking his beard.

"Dr. Merlot. We could go and retrieve him for your research." A robotic voice exclaimed.

"No, haven't you been paying attention to the news? He's indomitable, I've run the calculations for all possible scenarios for capturing him, all of them failing with his will power and determination." Dr. Merlot scoffed. "Not to mention returning from the dead is something to be very weary of."

"What about the girl?" The synthetic voice asked.

"Girl?"

"His sister. The young woman created by Professor Polendina, creating her from the subjects DNA." The synthetic voice exclaimed.

Merlot looked over to where the synthetic voice was coming from and then back to his table, contemplating on various scenarios, and snapping his fingers.

"Her DNA would work just the same. She might have a difference in DNA to her brother, but it could still work." Dr. Merlot exclaimed turning to his synthetic soldier. "Go retrieve the girl, and bring her to me alive."

"Yes Dr. Merlot." Several synthetic voice said before multiple flashes of blue light went off.

"I will have my perfect creations." Merlot smirked, his left eye glowing a bright red.


	48. Deals and Dates

Dragons in Remnant-47

"Jaune D. Arc, you are so dead." Jaune's oldest sister exclaimed.

"N-now Saphron, before you do anything irrational…" Jaune started before he had to bend backwards to avoid his sister grabbing his collar.

"Huh?" Saphron questioned, having never seen him pull that move, successfully at least.

Jaune rolled out from under her arm and stood back up, before he jump flipped over another of his sisters who thought she could take him from behind.

"Should we stop this?" Levi asked.

"Nah, I find family matters need to be worked out within the family, no outside help." Scythe exclaimed as he was munching on popcorn, where he got it from is a mystery.

Landing on his feet, Jaune jumped higher and landed on the platform for the high dive.

"How the hell did you do that?" Saphron questioned. "This is literally the longest you've lasted against us."

"Training at Beacon will do that." Jaune chuckled nervously looking up.

Jaune's eyes caught something in the distance, before they widened in shock.

"Scythe." Jaune called before he jumped down, landing in front of the Guardian's leader. "Who else uses Ice Demonslayer Magic besides me?" Jaune questioned.

"Grey Fullbuster." Scythe exclaimed. "Why, what's going on?"

"Grey and Juvia have been missing for a few weeks, you don't think they've been here in Remnant do you?" Levi inquired.

"I only know of one other person alive besides my brother, father, and me, who could open a portal to another dimension." Miia exclaimed.

"What did you see up there?" Scythe asked.

"I saw a pillar of ice coming through the forest area. Purple ice." Jaune stated.

"What the hell's going on here?" Saphron asked as all seven of the girls were lost on the subject.

"Saphron, Janet, June, I need you three to gather up all the food in the pantry and head to the cellar by the side of the house. Jean, Jessica, Julie, Jaqueline, you grab as many blankets and pillows from the hallway closets as you four can carry, Miia and Scythe have to deal with something. The cellar is the panic room, get going now. I'll meet the seven of you down there when I…"

Jaune's words were stopped as a wall of purple ice, cut him, Ruby, Miia, and Scythe, off from the rest of the group.

"Well-well, if it isn't the little demon and his friends. Sorry kid, but you just got caught in the cross hairs."

The two groups looked up to see a tower of purple ice with a man wearing a skin tight black leotard with royal blue boots, and gauntlets, on top, with a woman wearing the same clothing, except ocean blue instead of royal blue.

"Grey, for the last time I'm not a demon." Scythe growled.

"Oh, but coming back from the dead begs to differ." Grey smiled, which gave Ruby a shiver down her spine. "You three are going to be executed and I will be known as the man who took down The Demon Trio."

"I don't think so." Jaune exclaimed putting his hands on the ice wall, Jaune inhaled, causing the ice wall to flash white, before turning into a stream of magic energy he devoured. "Your ice is pretty bland, but a light snack to say the least."

Grey's eyes widened when he saw what Jaune had done, as all seven of his sisters stood there in shock as well, before their eyes widened as the Demonslayer markings traveled up his arms and covered his eyes like a mask.

"I see, you're a Demonslayer also. That's perfect, take Scythe out while you can, he's standing right there." Grey smiled.

"Grey my darling, what about those two?" Juvia asked pointing to Ruby and Miia.

"We'll handle t-"

Grey was cut short as a torrent of demonic fire went past him, knocking him and Juvia off balance, before they both fell and landed in the pool.

"What the hell?" Grey asked as he and Juvia both popped up on the surface, as Jaune stepped forward, his right hand engulfed in purple ice, with his left engulfed in blood red flames, with both spewing from his mouth.

"Never…" Jaune growled. "Threaten my family, or my friends."

As the Demonslayer markings grew longer, they intertwined before Jaune was engulfed in a flash of light.

"Alright I'd say its best we leave him to this." Scythe exclaimed covering his eyes.

"Jaune." Saphron cried out as she began to reach for him.

"I wouldn't do that." Miia exclaimed holding her back.

As the light died down, Jaune was replaced with a tall standing figure, with a purple ice covered body, and hair made of fire, while flames spewed from his back, and elbows.

"Jaune." Scythe called, reaching into a portal.

Jaune turned around to see Scythe throwing him, his sheathed Crocea Moor. Upon catching it, the shield was instantly engulfed in ice, as the sword was engulfed in flames upon drawing it.

"I… I don't understand, how is he not melting?" Grey questioned as Juvia used her magic to put herself and him on the other side of the pool.

"It's simple really." Scythe smiled opening a portal to the bunker, Glynda using her telekinesis on the seven blondes, forcing them through the portal. "Jaune is a dual elemental Demonslayer, fire and ice."

Jaune took one step out, onto the water of the pool, before it turned to ice, as he began walking on its surface.

"I don't care what elements he has, I'm not gonna…" Grey was stopped mid-sentence, unknown to Juvia as to why, until his head rolled from his shoulders.

Saphron looked in horror at what her brother had done.

"Aw just perfect." Grey's severed head shouted.

This was a surprise to all but Juvia, Scythe and Miia barfed when they saw it.

"Do you know how long it's gonna take to grown my body back? Eight days, little over a week. Let's go Juvia, we need a better plan of attack with this new variable added." Grey's head sighed, as his body began to disintegrate like a Grimm's.

"Oh course Grey my love." Juvia stated picking up his head, before leaving in a swirling mass of water.

"This isn't over Scythe. I will kill you, then the world will be a better, safer place." Grey shouted as they left.

Jaune sighed, as he calmed down, reverting back to his normal form, as did his weapon and shield.

"Jaune, you okay?" Scythe asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy is all." Jaune exclaimed. "Did I seriously cut off his head?"

"You did, but somehow he's still alive. I have a feeling Salem is behind that." Miia groaned as she wiped her mouth of the vomit that was on her chin.

"And we haven't seen the last of them." Scythe added. "But right now, we gotta get your sisters out of the bunker so we can explain to them what's going on."

…

"So, let me see if I got this right." Saphron exclaimed as she and her other sisters were sitting on the couch. "You didn't even go to Camp Cambell, you snuck away from the bus stop, and got on the aircraft to Beacon, and got in on fake transcripts?"

Everyone had chosen to go and do their own thing. Nora and Ren went about going to get groceries, Lauxus and Qrow went about looking all over town for Huntsmen to aid them in their mission, per Scythes request, while Shiro had gone and taken Glynda back, while joining her in the help to rebuild the school.

"That's the start." Jaune stated, nervous about the others, knowing about this.

"Ozpin knew he faked his transcripts, but allowed Jaune a place in Beacon even though he wasn't properly trained." Scythe explained.

"Wait you already knew?" Jaune asked.

"I've known since Cardin threatened to blackmail you. All the staff at Beacon knew, but followed Ozpin's orders and allowed you to remain in the school." Scythe chuckled.

"Then, you train for the full year, becoming a Guardian a week before the Vytal Festival, gaining two elements of, Demonslayer Magic, which the form we saw you in was known as what again?" Saphron asked.

"Demon's Rage, it's kind of like Dragonforce, or God's Wrath, only for the Demonslayers instead of God or Dragonslayers." Scythe explained.

"Then, you go on a six month journey, when you could have come back to Mistral on a bullhead, where dad and mom could have picked you up, with a goal to help a little girl get payback for the death of her boyfriend, and your friend Pyrrha Niko's?"

"That about sums it all up." Jaune exclaimed.

"You really have grown haven't you?" Jessica asked.

"In more ways than one." Jaune sighed. "Listen girls, I know you're supposed to bring me home and all but…"

"We're not here to bring you home silly." June stated interrupting him.

"Huh?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"We're here to make sure you're doing alright, yes mom and dad were angry at first when they saw you on the news feed a few days ago, but when they saw how much different you looked, they realized that it was for the best. They sent us with a care package." Julie smirked.

"Then what was with Saphron trying to kill me like usual?" Jaune questioned.

"Oh, she was just mad dad let you keep Crocea Moor, instead of her getting it." Jacqueline explained.

"Wait, you stole the heirloom from your sister?" Ruby asked.

"Not cool man, not cool." Scythe exclaimed.

"But why were the rest of you looking disappointed?" Jaune asked ignoring what Ruby and Scythe said.

"Well of course we were upset. You know the Famous Scythe Knight and didn't even write home that you're not only friends, but on the same team with him." Jean stated as all seven of Jaune's sisters looked at Scythe, with hearts in their eyes, some with a bit of drool going down their chins.

"Hey, hey over here." Jaune exclaimed. "Listen girls, I knew you'd act like this. How many of you have written fanfictions about being with him?"

All seven raised their hands.

"How many of them involve lemons?" Jaune inquired.

None of them lowered their hands.

"How many of you have an Animasian Love Pillow of him?"

None lowered their hands.

"Hats, posters, cups, all his merchandise?" Jaune inquired. "Saphron I thought you swung the other way, and had a wife and son?"

"I play for both teams." Saphron stated with a deep blush. "Besides, it's an open relationship."

"So all of you have bought all of his merchandise that has been released since before Beacon Fell?" Jaune asked.

All seven of his sisters nodded their heads, looking at him.

"Listen girl's I'm flattered, really I am…" Scythe started, gaining their lustful gazes once more. "But, the truth is, I'm taken."

"By who?" Janet asked looking disappointed.

"Uh, hi…" Ruby smiled stepping up next to him, waving her hand nervously. "I'm Ruby Rose, but I'll be Ruby Rose Khan pretty soon." She said, showing them her ring.

"No way, you two are engaged?" Jessica asked in awe. "Oh, that is perfect, please let me help you with planning the wedding, I've always wanted to be a professional wedding planner." She said hyped up as she grabbed Ruby's hands, stars in her eyes.

"Jessica, calm down." Jaune exclaimed putting his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"I don't mind if she helps with the wedding planning. What about you Scythe?" Ruby smiled.

"I'm okay with it." Scythe chuckled. "Just try not to go overboard with the planning, and be sure to check in with us whenever you think about something that needs our consent for the wedding."

"Oh I promise. I won't let you down." Jessica smiled after jumping in the air after getting their blessing to be the wedding planner. "Okay, so first thing's first, wedding day."

"That's going to be after this whole fiasco of a mission is over." Scythe exclaimed.

"Okay, so no exact date yet. Got it. Just let me know when the mission ends." Jessica said writing this information down on a notepad.

"Where did she get the notepad?" Scythe whispered to Ruby.

"No clue, it's as if it just appeared in her hands." Ruby responded.

"Alright, so we have to go, but we'll be sure to be in contact." Saphron said as she pulled Jessica by the back of her shirt. "Jaune the care package was taken to your room by the guy who reeks of booze, so be safe, try not to get killed, and make sure you're taking good care of your health."

"Alright sis." Jaune said as he waved his sisters out the door.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of. We need to focus on the problem at hand. Grey and Juvia." Scythe exclaimed before noticing something was off. "Hey, where's Miia?"

"She's outside in the gardens. Wanted a bit of alone time." Ruby explained as Jaune went to his room to take a look at the care package. "I'll go get her."

Before Ruby could go out to the gardens, three blue lights flashed around them, with one red lance wielding robot, and two turret wielding robots, standing in their living room.

"Well, this isn't good." Scythe growled, sniffing the air he couldn't find any recognizable scents on the metal machines. "These things don't smell like humans, only Grimm."

"Then I guess we're not gonna have to feel bad about destroying them." Ruby said taking a fighting stance.

"Alright, then take out the turrets first. They seem to be aiming at us." Scythe exclaimed.

Making a swift motion, Scythe opened two portals right before the android began firing their turrets. The portals opened up revealing the two androids to one another, however, they had already fired off their Gatling guns for ten seconds, resulting in them taking each other out, with their own weapons.

"Two down one to go. Ruby, go see if anyone else needs help." Scythe exclaimed before the lancer android came speeding at him.

"On it." Ruby called as she used her semblance to run off.

Scythe stepped from side to side, as fast as he could evading the lancer android as he thrusted his weapon like Weiss would her rapier.

"Who the hell is your creator and what are you here for?" Scythe questioned grabbing the lance as it went past him once more.

"Designation, Sapphire Khan. Target being acquired as we speak." The android said in a synthetic voice.

"Damn it." Scythe growled. "You will not lay a hand on my sister."

Scythe pulled the lancer bot forward, and with a swift spinning elbow, destroyed its body.

"Mess with Fairy Tail, you mess with me." Scythe growled before something caught his attention, a certain emblem painted onto the metal of the androids outer shell. "Merlot Industries. So that old coot did survive the fall of Mountain Glenn. If he's after Miia it can't be good."

Scythe opened a portal to the forge and reached in, grabbing his armor in its three coins form, along with the swords, shield, and newly repaired helmet. Once donned in his armor, he went racing out the sliding glass door, taking a sharp turn and heading towards the gardens, before reaching them, and finding Ruby and Miia fighting them off.

Throwing his shield, Scythe caught the attention of two of the lancer robots Miia and Ruby were fighting. As they marched towards him, Scythe took the two blades on his back, and threw them into the ground.

"You want a dragon to fight?" Scythe questioned as he began entering his partial dragon state. "Then fight me."

The two lancer androids came charging at Scythe. Both of them intent on skewering him. The androids however, looked different, and he knew why, they had been infused with Grimm like traits, which meant that this fight could take a bit.

 _ **(Que Music… Believer: Imagine Dragons)**_

One of the lancer androids came rushing towards Scythe, lunging his spear at him before it was caught by Scythe. The Etherion Dragonslayer slammed his fist into the androids head as he tore the weapon from its grasp.

The other android came rushing Scythe from the side, before it was elbowed in the face by Scythe, and sent flying into the fence creating a dent in several of the metal posts.

"Ruby, Miia, get out of here, I'll hold these two off." Scythe exclaimed as the damaged parts of the cyborg Grimm began repairing themselves.

"Scythe we can help." Ruby called out.

"These things are after Miia, you can help by getting her away from all this as far as possible." Scythe called as he kneed one of the charging androids in the head.

Grabbing the androids by their robotic throats, Scythe jumped ten feet into the air before slamming them into the ground under his weight.

One of the androids took Scythe off guard, before slamming his head into the side of the house.

"What a bad time for Lauxus, Qrow, and the others to leave for groceries." Scythe groaned as he used his tail to fling the android across the yard.

Scythe pulled himself up before one of the androids rushed him from behind and held him in a headlock.

Holding out his hand, Scythe activated the magnetics in the palm before one of the swords came flying towards them.

Gripping his weapon by the handle, Scythe swung it downwards, slicing off one of the androids arms, freeing him enough to send it flying through the air, and becoming skewered on the flagpole by the pool.

"C'mon, I'm raring to go." Scythe growled slicing at the second android diagonally.

Scythe felt a dark presence, and turned around before he was smacked away by a mutated Grimm. Landing on the ground fifty feet away from it, Scythe reverted back to human form and stood to examine the mutated soulless creature.

The Grimm's mask covered its entire face, and it had multiple green glowing crystal spikes on its back, with three elbow spikes on each arm.

"I'm going to guess an Alpha Beowolf." Scythe sighed reaching out, and magnetically attracting the second blade to his hand.

The mutated Grimm roared and went running at him, with a motion that only one species of Grimm had.

"Yep, defiantly an Alpha Beowolf." Scythe sighed, putting his blade together into their lance form. "I've got one more upgrade for this weapon, but I'm not gonna test it now."

Scythe went running at the Beowolf, and swerved to the side before skidding to a halt, while looking at its back. His attack had been done as he swerved, slicing it down the middle from the right shoulder to the left hip.

"That should have killed it." Scythe glared as the mutated Grimm turned to him, steam emitting off of its wound, indicating a rapid healing factor.

"Damn it, Merlot's serum must be more powerful than I thought." Scythe growled before noticing something. "Hold the phone, this Alpha Beowolf if giving off a magical vibe."

The mutated Alpha Beowolf went running at him with full force, its back igniting in flames as it charged.

"Merlot, he's used my blood to enhance his serum. But it shouldn't work." Scythe stated as he evaded the mutated creature of death. "I should have nullified all the magic in my blood once it left my body. Or when any parts of my DNA became detached from my body."

Wanting to get this over with, Scythe removed his shield from his back and ignited the edges, with crimson fire and black lightning, throwing it at the mutated Grimm, knocking it over onto its back.

Catching the ricocheting shield, Scythe slammed his feet onto his the Alpha Grimm's chest and swung his dual headed blade, decapitating the mutated Grimm.

Scythe jumped down from its dissolving body, before running through the house, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw in the living room.

Ruby and Miia were on the ground, battered and bruised, with multiple injuries, at least one of them having a black eye swollen shut. There was a turret wielding android standing over them ready to fire.

"STOP." Scythe shouted.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

The android looked over to him, its processors detecting no hostility in Scythe.

"Why do you want my sister?" Scythe asked.

"Subject-B contains the same abilities and prowess as Subject-A." The android said. "Dr. Merlot requires more of the subjects DNA to continue his serum, unfortunately Subject-A is uncooperative, and too powerful to contain, and thus Subject-B was chosen."

"Alright, well how's this for a bargain?" Scythe asked powering down his armor. "Leave them, spare their lives, and I'll come with you quietly."

The android looked at the barely conscious girls on the floor, before back at Scythe, walking over to him.

"Subject-A, you shall come with me." The android said.

"Scythe… no…" Ruby wheezed out.

"It's okay Ruby, I'll be okay." Scythe stated before a flash of blue light enveloped the duo and they disappeared.

"No." Ruby cried, a tear falling down her face before she fell unconscious.

…

Dr. Merlot was in his lab, examining the properties of his latest experiment.

"Fascinating, simply incredible, the Grimm's DNA is bonding splendidly with the serum's beta stage." Merlot said grinning from ear to ear.

"Dr. Merlot, we have Subject-A."

Merlot froze in place before standing up straight, with a shift of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that?" Merlot asked.

"We have Subject-A within the obsidian room. He is restrained and is being cooperative, in exchange for the safety of his loved ones." The android whom entered the room said.

"I see. Well, let me go introduce myself to our guest." Merlot exclaimed walking out of the lab.

Several hundred steps through the hallway, Merlot was still smiling, even as he entered the room, and found Scythe strapped to an X shaped platform, upright spread eagle.

"My, my. Look at you, the pinnacle of health, a perfect physique, a height appropriate for a man of your stature, top it off to being a Dragon Faunus, you are the perfect specimen." Merlot smiled walking up to him.

"I'm only here in exchange for the safety of my sister and fiancée." Scythe growled.

"Oh, I do apologize for my creation's roughness, they're synthetic creatures after all, no emotions, just like our perfect superior species the Grimm. Of course Salem is the one who creates them, so she's the one who's the perfection of our evolution." Merlot exclaimed.

"You know about Salem?" Scythe questioned raising his head.

"My dear boy, I was part of Ozpin's inner circle long before you were ever born." Merlot smirked. "Now I've listened to your autobiography, multiple times in fact."

"Never knew you were such a fan of my life and work." Scythe growled.

"Oh indeed. Raised in another dimension, harming the Apocalypse Dragon with nothing but two swords, and your Sage Art, something seven, SEVEN, Dragonslayers couldn't even accomplish." Merlot smirked.

"It's Sage Magic, not Sage Art." Scythe stated as Merlot circled around the platform he was strapped to.

"Magic, I prefer the word Art for your specific abilities if you don't mind. The 'M' word brings up some bad memories for me." Merlot sighed.

"Have it your way." Scythe stated.

"Though there is one thing that is bothering me. How in the world, did you come back from the dead, when your daughter and her mentor Cinder, killed you?" Merlot questioned.

"The two brothers. I was trained by them, put through a literal hell, and then made my way back here." Scythe explained.

"Why explain all this to me so freely? Normally, I'd be implementing my instruments to extract information out of you by now." Merlot asked.

"Figured there was no use in the torture thing. Besides. I know what you want." Scythe exclaimed. "I will give it to you, freely, if you agree to my terms."

"Oh, and what exactly is it that you think I want?" Merlot asked.

"My magic. Dragon and Godslayer to be exact." Scythe stated, causing Merlot to freeze in his tracks.

"So, you've figured that out." Merlot smiled. "I must say, you're a lot smarter than I took you for. How exactly are you going to give me your Slayer Arts?" Merlot asked stepping in front of Scythe.

"There's a way to extract the entire thing from my body, leaving me with no traces of my Slayer Magic. It's all yours, as long as you agree to my terms."

Merlot took two steps back from Scythe before he began stroking his chin, and pacing back and forth.

After what felt like forever, Merlot came to a decision. "Very well, what are your terms?" He asked stepping back into Scythe's sight.

"Pretty simple really." Scythe smiled. "First, I want you to leave my family and friends alone, all my loved ones, no matter what."

"That is doable. The second?"

"Secondly, I want your word that you will let me go when this is all over." Scythe stated breaking his bindings, standing in front of Merlot. "I have a wedding to plan after all."

"Agreeable, so long as I'm sure you don't know the location of my lab." Merlot exclaimed. "The final term?"

"Lastly, we will extract my magic 'my' way. Not your way, but my way. Which will take some time. The item I need is difficult to find in and itself, but to find two of them is harder to do." Scythe explained holding out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Merlot looked at Scythe's hand before shaking it, Scythe's sage markings glowing momentarily before disappearing.

"What was that?" Merlot asked retracting his hand swiftly.

"Just a binding spell. If you happen to break any parts of your end of our agreement, you will die. But the same is said for me, if I were to break any parts of my end of our agreement, I will die, only to keep it fare." Scythe explained.

"I see." Merlot stated, flexing his hand a bit. "So, what are you needing?"

"Dr. Pepper and Pizza Pops, and lots of them. The search will take up a lot of my energy and those are the easiest things to make in short time." Scythe explained taking out his wallet and some lien. "Give these to one of your androids, and tell him to purchase as much Dr. Pepper and triple cheese Pizza Pops they can buy, and trust me with that much, it'll buy tons. Also, remove all the obsidian in here, it's making my stomach queasy."

"Uh…" Merlot said as Scythe made himself at home by throwing the platform he was previously strapped down to, across the room. "That's another thing." Merlot said snapping out of his stupor. "How is the obsidian not as effective as it should be?"

"I'm not the same anymore Doc. I changed extremely in hell." Scythe stated, revealing his tails and using them as a meditation chair. "Ah, nice and cozy."

Merlot stood there phased before he snapped out of his thoughts and left the room, ordering one of his androids to go and get the things he had asked for, while he ordered several more to remove all the obsidian.

' _Now.'_ Scythe mentally sighed as the androids got to work on clearing the room. _'What weapon should I look for before I get the Extraction Lacrimas?'_ He mentally pondered, his eyes glowing a bright violet hue as he opened them.


	49. The Knight Returns Secrets Revealed

Dragons in Remnant-48

"Ruby, hey Ruby wake up." Qrow's voice echoed in the black abyss that surrounded her. "C'mon shrimp, wake up. Summer would kill me if she saw the state you were in."

"Be calm Qrow, I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances." Shiro's voice echoed.

"What circumstances?" Qrow questioned as Ruby began to open her eyes.

"I'm not very skilled in healing when it comes to my Sky/Godslayer magic." Shiro responded. "Be patient, her vitals are returning to normal, and her injuries are healing faster than normal, which in my opinion is a good sign."

"Mmm, Uncle Qrow, dad?" Ruby questioned, gaining the attention of both her uncle and future father-in-law.

"Hey munchkin, how you feeling?" Qrow asked, his voice calmer than before.

"I'm sore. But nothing I haven't been through before." Ruby sighed sitting up.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Shiro asked. "The security cameras went dead when Grey and Juvia attacked."

"We were attacked again. They were after Miia, whoever was after her took Scythe instead." Ruby explained.

"Why and how did they take the big guy?" Qrow asked.

"Most likely, it was for his Slayer Magic's." Shiro exclaimed. "As for the how, I'd wager it was in return for no further harm coming to both Miia and Ruby."

"Both those are correct. Before I blacked out I heard the conversation Scythe had with the android. They went after Miia because they thought she would be easier to capture, and contain. But when it aimed it's turret at us, Scythe gave himself up leaving his armor and everything else behind before he was taken away." Ruby explained holding her side a bit. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly all night. Our meeting with Lionheart is in six hours." Qrow exclaimed. "If you're feeling up to it, than you can come along, but if not I understand."

"No, I'll come along, I just need a bit more sleep." Ruby chuckled. "What about Miia?"

"She's in a worse condition than you, and that's putting it lightly." Shiro sighed as he stopped the flow of magic. "She's in the actual hospital. She had to get her right arm amputated at the shoulder, because of how damaged it was. We took you there to, and they said it would be alright to monitor you here, since your injuries weren't as serious as Miia's."

Ruby looked at Shiro's hands and saw they were shaking, in the same anger she first saw in Scythe, the night he returned to Remnant, the night he saved Wendy from Roman's grasp.

"We'll get him back, and we'll make whoever did this pay." Ruby stated. "Does the name Merlot mean anything?"

Shiro and Qrow looked at one another with shocked expressions, before turning back to her.

"He was a scientist, the head scientist in charge of Mt. Glenn's defences." Shiro explained. "I studied under him for some time before I left his side, to continue pursuing my life as a Huntsman, alongside Glynda."

"He was also crazy. The whack-job voluntarily let Grimm into the city past its defences, allowing a few or more innocence to be slaughtered before he rounded up those Grimm for his experiments. Eventually, he became power hungry, and failed to maintain the city's defence protocols, allowing the Fall of Mt. Glenn to happen. He died in the catacombs just like all the others who had been sealed there."

"Apparently not. It was his androids that came and attacked the house." Ruby sighed as her Aura healed the rest of her wounds, slowly but surely.

"That's not possible… unless…" Shiro exclaimed. "Oum Damnit." He shouted.

"What?" Qrow asked as Shiro paced to the wall of the bedroom.

"Dr. Merlot had a theory that he could harness the healing properties that the Grimm have that allow them to heal quickly after they won in a fight against any Huntsmen of Huntress. He theorized that it would not only allow humans to heal faster, but to live among the Grimm without having to worry about them attacking…"

"Because the Grimm would think the human was one of them." Ruby finished. "I remember reading something about that in an old journal I found in the Beacon library while I was studying with Scythe one time. There was no library identification on it, so I kept it just in case I needed the info in it."

"Where's the journal now?" Qrow asked.

"In my bag." Ruby sighed. "But we don't need to read it to know that Merlot was on to something with that healing factor serum of his."

"Indeed. The old coot must have finished it before the Fall of Mt. Glenn and used it on himself." Shiro sighed. "I know where his private lab is, he always had one that Ozpin never knew about, and he entrusted me with its location a long time ago. Eventually I became an unofficial member of Ozpin's inner circle."

"So you know…"

"I've known about the Maidens and the Two Brothers long before you knew." Shiro exclaimed. "I eventually confronted Ozpin about this, and he made me an official member, only I was kept secret from the rest of you for specific reasons."

"Such as?" Qrow asked.

"Being a Khan, I have the resources and other such necessities that would allow me to find any specific person, and keep an eye on them. Such as the Spring Maiden, she was taken into the Brawnwen Tribe, by your sister, and the rest I have a hazy memory of. My priorities changed a bit when Sienna became High Leader." Shiro exclaimed.

"Alright, then get to Merlot's secret lab, let us know how it goes." Qrow sighed. "Contact us as soon as you have Scythe, and be sure you get him out of there in one piece, or you know what Glynda is going to do to both of us."

"Oh, I have no doubt about it. But Merlot's going to pay for what he's done to my son, daughter, and future daughter-in-law."

…

"You doing okay Ruby?" Jaune asked as he and the rest of Team RNJR traveled with Qrow to Haven Academy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a bit sore still." Ruby sighed as she flexed her shoulder, wearing her armor was not doing much in terms of helping with the pain.

"We're almost to Lionheart's office. You can sit and relax a bit after we get there." Qrow stated.

"So, why aren't Levi, Laxus, and Shiro coming with us?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, Laxus is fun, especially when he's a sparring partner." Nora smiled.

"Laxus, Levi, and Shiro are out trying to find Scythe." Ruby explained.

"What about Miia?" Jaune asked.

"She's still in the hospital. Losing an arm is not something someone easily bounces back from. Yang can testify to that next time we see her." Qrow sighed.

The group made their way up to Haven Academy, walking through the courtyard. The lack of Huntsmen and Huntresses being a concern for Qrow.

"Hello?" Ruby called walking through the halls to Lionheart's office. "Hello?"

"Maybe try… louder?" Nora asked.

"There doesn't seem to be, anyone here." Ren stated.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now." Jaune exclaimed. "Maybe that's it?"

"No, this isn't right…" Qrow pointed out. "C'mon."

"Wait for us." Ruby called as the five of them ran down the hall to Lionheart's office.

Qrow stopped in front of the door, with Team RNJR behind him.

"Get ready. It could be trouble." Qrow stated taking out his weapon.

Team RNJR took out their weapons, and stood at the ready in case there was a fight. Alpha, appeared on Ruby's shoulder holding a holographic Crescent Rose.

"That's not gonna do a thing." Ruby told her.

"I wanted to feel included." Alpha stated.

Qrow kicked in the door, revealing a middle aged Lion Faunus looking like he was just about to open the door, who screamed in surprise, causing the four students to scream in surprise as well. Lionheart fainted and fell flat on his back after the shock, just as Qrow lost his balance and fell on his back.

"Uh… Professor… Lionheart?" Ruby asked.

"Qrow, for crying out-loud; you nearly scared me half to death." Lionheart exclaimed waking up and sitting upright.

"Me? Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" Qrow asked.

"Huh?" Lionheart asked before pulling out his pocket-watch. "OH, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking." Qrow exclaimed hanging his arms down.

"Where is everybody?" Nora asked as they all put their weapons away.

"Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned." Lionheart stated.

"Yes sir. Heh. Ruby Rose. Soon to be Ruby Rose Khan." Ruby smiled saluting playfully. "Guardians second in command, secondary Heavy Hitter, and weapons specialist."

"Jaune Arc." Jaune stated. "Guardians Secondary Strategist."

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora smiled doing her signature happy-go-lucky pose. "Guardians Third Heavy Hitter."

"Lie Ren." Ren stated, his arms crossed behind his back. "Guardians Secondary Stealth Operative."

"A pleasure to meet you all, Leonardo Lionheart at your service. I'm honestly quiet surprised the Guardians are a handful of capable young Beacon students like yourselves. Qrow called me last night and explained to me what had happened with your leader, I'm sure he'll be back safe and sound as soon as possible. I actually just got finished with placing an order for a get well soon gift for the young Ms. Khan." Lionheart smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume but…"

"What?" Qrow asked. "Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?"

"Qrow the children…"

"Already know. I filled them in." Qrow stated. "Their leader Scythe and his school Team KNHT, have been part of this inner circle since before the school year at Beacon originally began." Qrow explained. "What do you mean your staff is away?"

"You… filled them in?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"So… is this not going at all like anyone thought it would?" Nora asked.

…

Deep in the recesses of Merlot's hidden lab, Scythe was meditating, his eyes glowing a violet hue as he began looking through all the locations in Fiore he knew that could possibly have what he needed to extract his slayer magic's.

"Nope, not there, nothing there either. Guess I'll be checking the caves of the Fiore Mountains." Scythe sighed as a portal opened up to his destination.

Scythe stuck his head through the portal, and found what he was looking for instantly. The Fiore Mountains were famous for their different types of lacrimas. Though no one besides, Master Makarov, his son Ivan, and Laxus, knew about the hidden caves that contained the slayer lacrima's, Scythe however, knew about one cave that contained a special lacrima, that held, similar properties as the Face Bombs Fairy Tail and the dragons destroyed, thanks to his adopted fathers insistence on studying different types of lacrimas.

"Now, I only need two of them." Scythe exclaimed, reaching in and grabbing two lacrimas the size and shape of giant marbles. (The one largest marble in a pack of marbles you would buy from the dollar store.)

The portal closed as Scythe retracted his arm and opened his eyes looking at the two snow white orbs in his hand.

"I gotta keep my end of the bargain." Scythe exclaimed putting one on the ground, and holding the other one in his hand directly across from his face.

With some concentration, Scythe began focusing on powering up his Etherion Dragonslayer magic, as the orb began to glow, Scythe began to feel like something was being pulled from his body by force, and the feeling wasn't pleasant.

'I have to give it willingly, otherwise my sage magic will act on its own to try and keep me from harm.' Scythe mentally groaned, trying to keep his focus, grunting in pain every now and then.

After what felt like hours of concentration, Scythe lowered his hand with the lacrima in it, having felt the last of his Dragonslayer magic leave his body, and enter the lacrima orb, causing it to glow Etherion-blue.

"One slayer magic down…" Scythe exclaimed stashing the orb under the pillow of his bed, before grabbing the other one. "One to go."

… … … … … …

"I have to say Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you." Leo exclaimed sitting at his desk.

"No, reckless is leaving one of the relics completely unguarded." Qrow exclaimed. "It's not checking in with Oz for ages."

"There was nothing to check in about before the Fall of Beacon." Leo defended. "But since that day, Mistral has been in chaos! Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching, every house, in every kingdom, saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, everyone saw Scythe Khan's message, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights Attacking citizens… and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us. Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, y'know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great Huntsmen, teachers from this very institution, and it's only gotten worse."

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with the representatives from Atlas. Especially since their newest council member, Natsu Dragneel, has gone missing." Leo exclaimed.

"Wait, Natsu is a member of the Atlas council?" Nora asked. "He's got to be the youngest one to take a seat there in history."

"Indeed." Ren stated in shock.

"First it was the Dust embargo. Now it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more… unfortunate tendencies, and on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is." Leo continued.

"All the more reason we need the Huntsmen and Huntresses here." Qrow argued.

"Okay! Okay." Ruby stated seeing how things were escalating quickly. "Things are bad. They're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?"

"I thought you filled them in?" Leo asked raising his hand.

"Mostly, filled in." Qrow exclaimed. "Look, there's a lot to cover okay? I quit teaching for a reason." Qrow took out his flask and began guzzling the contents of the metal container.

"The Spring Maiden is important, because she's the only one who can retrieve the relic in Haven, from its hiding place."

Ruby turned around to see Miia standing there, her left hand holding the nub of her right shoulder, with one of the doors closing on its own behind her, a backpack over her shoulder.

"Miia, what are you doing up?" Jaune asked as he and Nora went to see how she was doing.

"I was discharged from the hospital, because I had what it took to pull through in record time. But as I was saying, the four maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, just like the Guardians, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the relics."

"What?" Jaune asked as he and Nora helped her sit down.

"The relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden." Qrow added.

"Winter for the gift of creation, Summer for destruction, Fall for choice, and Spring for knowledge." Miia continued.

"Spring is the problem." Qrow sighed after drinking from his flask again.

"What happened to her?" Ren asked.

"She ran away." Miia stated. "She was taken in by the Brawnwen Tribe, and the rest, is unknown." Miia lied on that last bit, as she knew full well Raven murdered the previous Maiden and gained her powers, she just didn't have the heart to say it in front of Ruby or Qrow.

"She was determined at first, when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child." Leo sighed as he filled in what had happened before the Spring Maiden ran away. "Young lady if what you said about the Spring Maiden is true, then this is pretty bad news."

"She's serious." Qrow sighed. "She was the one who destroyed Shion village when the Brawnwen Tribe invaded it. Lauxus and I spent the whole evening digging graves and giving those dead a proper burial."

"Raven." Leo sighed.

Ruby gasped lightly hearing that, not expecting her the name of her half-sister's mother to be mentioned.

"Yang's mom?" Jaune asked.

"That's right." Qrow sighed. The Venom Demonslayer pulled out his scroll and put it down on Leo's desk, bringing up a map and showing where the Tribe's latest campsite was. "That's about where they've set up their main camp. It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe, and I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up, it only made thing easier."

"Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks." Leo stated.

"A few weeks?" Qrow questioned.

"That's right." Leo said copying the coordinates from Qrow's scroll to his main computer. "Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring Maiden and I know where she is."

' _More like she is the Spring Maiden.'_ Miia sighed mentally.

"We need to go, as soon as possible!" Qrow continued knocking over several of Leo's books.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me. This kingdom is in shambles. As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow, it means as soon as I can convince the rest of the council that I need Huntsmen more than they do." Leo glared. "Unfortunately bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of 'priorities' when the threat of war is just on the horizon."

"Then damn the council, we'll do it ourselves." Qrow stated. "You and I are trained Huntsmen, and these kids aren't exactly pushovers. Hell, Miia could take you on right now in her current state, and still win without breaking a sweat."

"Hey, be a little sensitive for someone who just lost their arm not twelve hours ago." Miia growled.

"Sorry." Qrow stated, sounding genuine.

"Perhaps there's a more, peaceful way to approach this?" Ren asked.

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible, but Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight." Qrow stated.

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched…"

' _Now that he's a Demonslayer yeah.'_ Miia mentally smirked.

"That, and I'm not the fighter I used to be." Leo exclaimed. "No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that no doubt had years to hone her skills."

"Scythe took on the entire tribe on our first team mission, and won, rescuing Romeo. I've got the same Magic as him, and I've had both Fiore Military, and Remnant Military training. I'm sure I could take on the Maiden, after all, I am a one woman apocalypse." Ruby smirked.

"We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail, Raven and her tribe will scatter, and we'll be lost. We get ONE shot at this, and it needs to be perfect." Leo continued.

"You know, Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this is he were here." Qrow said, with a sigh of defeat.

"Perhaps you're right. But he's not, and I'm doing the very best I can." Leo exclaimed.

"There has to be something we can do?" Ruby asked.

"What about Cinder? She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven." Jaune added. "Do you have anything on them?"

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries." Leo stated.

"Well I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo." Qrow sighed.

"I'm sorry." Leo stated simply. "I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help."

"Sure, we'll stay in the city for the time being. The repairs on the safe-house should be finished by now with Shiro's best man leading the project." Qrow exclaimed. "Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. C'mon kids."

Qrow re-pocketed his scroll, as he turned and left with the five teens following him.

"It was nice meeting you professor." Ruby said turning back for a bit.

"Likewise." Leo smiled softly before Ruby left.

"Thanks for the get well gift, I'll put it to good use." Miia chuckled readjusting her bag as she left.

Once Leo was alone in his office, he hung his head in shame.

"Oh Leo…" Dr. Watts sighed as he made himself known to their little conversation. "We have got to work on your improvisational skills."

Meanwhile out in the hall, Qrow was walking down, passing the trophy case, with the five teens following closely behind him.

"So, what do we do now?" Nora questioned.

"You five head back to the house. I need a drink." Qrow sighed.

… … … … … …

"How are things going in here?" Merlot asked stepping into the room he was keeping Scythe locked up in.

"Fine, I'm almost done. Just give me a few more hours and you'll have what we agreed upon." Scythe explained, eating a tenth pack of Pizza Pops, along with his twelfth can of Dr. Pepper.

"I see your appetite hasn't deterred at all." Merlot exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm just biding my time for the moment, you're bound by my magic, so you can't attack any of my loved ones without dying yourself." Scythe chuckled. "Honestly, I find it kind of stupid you would make a deal, with a magic user without knowing their full strengths. Kind of lacking up in the brains department there doc."

"Oh, I know you're full strength." Merlot said a bit annoyed.

"My autobiography doesn't have every detail on my true strength." Scythe chuckled. "For instance."

In a violet flash, a disk of the same hue appeared under Scythe and floated him up into the air.

"I inherited aspects from both my parent's semblances, making mine a combined alteration of theirs. Well, my semblance is originally a genetic one, from my father. Shiro Khan." Scythe explained lowering himself down.

"Wait, Shiro Khan?" Merlot asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn it, he knows the location of this laboratory." Merlot glared.

"Oh, so he was your assistant at one point in his time during the exchange for the Vytal Festival in his time. Not smart dude, I did mention him in my biography. Did you only pay attention to the parts involving my power?"

Merlot stormed out of there as Scythe finished his quick meal. After the door closed and locked behind Merlot, Scythe got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed both hidden lacrimas from under his pillow. One glowing a neon-blue, and the other glowing an obsidian black.

Scythe sighed as he realized there was no more reason for him to stay. Pocketing the two lacrimas, he walked up to the door, which was locked from the outside, his sage markings appearing and shattering on his arm as he absorbed the nature energy around him, or what little energy there was.

 _ **(Que Music… Hurt: Johnny Cash)**_

Scythe stepped up to the door, and cocked back his fist, before he slammed it into the metal surface, denting it.

"I know I could just teleport out the door, but where's the fun in that?" Scythe smiled as he slammed his fist into the door again, making the dent deeper.

With a final punch, the door was sent flying through to the other wall, destroying the frame, and alerting the androids.

"Subject-A, please return to your chambers." One of them said as several appeared in front of him.

"Ten against one. I like those odds." Scythe smiled cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the base, Laxus, Shiro, and Levi destroyed the last of the security detail, before they entered the lab through one of Shiro's portals.

"Alright, everyone, keep your guard up. Merlot is unpredictable, he's got dozens of dangerous mutant Grimm lurking around." Laxus exclaimed.

"Good job on the recon big guy. Let's go." Shiro stated.

Running down the hall, they ran into several androids.

"Solid Script: FIRE." Levi called as she used her magic.

Shiro devoured the flames before pulling out his blades, and covering them in flames and wind.

"Flaming Wind God: HOLY GALE STORM." He shouted slicing through all of them in one go.

Laxus and Levi jumped over the destroyed piles of robotic parts, before Shiro turned around and sliced the hall, causing it to collapse, preventing any more androids from coming and delaying them.

"Hold on Scythe, we're coming." Shiro exclaimed as they ran down the hall.

"I'm right here."

All of them stopped in their tracks, turning around to see Scythe standing in the entrance to an intercepting hallway. His shirt was torn and tattered, barely hanging on to him, with his expression showing he was exhausted.

"Took you guys long enough." Scythe smiled.

"You big lug come here." Laxus chuckled putting him in a headlock.

Scythe got out of the headlock before looking down the hall he came from, memories of moments ago still fresh in his mind.

"We need to leave. Merlot is coming, and he's not happy." Scythe exclaimed.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Shiro nodded racing down the hall, heading for a control room.

"What are you doing Shiro?" Laxus asked.

"Merlot still is dangerous, I'm going to set a self-destruction sequence on the core of his lab, and forcefully destroy his work." Shiro explained as he led the way. "If that happens, he's dead in the water, or dead in general if he gets caught in the explosion."

As they rounded the corner and turned to the core room, the group of four stopped seeing Merlot standing there with several androids behind him, blocking their path to the controls.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shiro." Merlot smiled. "But I can't let you go, not while Scythe still needs to keep his end of the deal."

"Deal?" Laxus asked.

Scythe stepped forward, blocking his father's vision of Merlot, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the two lacrimas.

"This is what you wanted right?" Scythe asked showing him the two marbles of neon blue and obsidian black. "Both my Dragonslayer and Godslayer magic's are in these two marbles. I've kept my end of the bargain of getting them out of my body."

"Very good now bring them over." Merlot smiled.

"However, I never agreed to actually give them to you when I did it." Scythe growled pocketing them again. "If you want these so badly, you're gonna have to come and take them."

"Why you little…"

"I may no longer be the slayer I was when I gained the title Hero of Vale, so I have no right to say that I can keep my promises." Scythe glared. "So come and get me."

"Attack him." Merlot shouted.

The androids charged at Scythe, aiming to kill him and retrieve the lacrimas in his pocket.

"Scythe, move." Laxus exclaimed charging up an attack.

"I got this." Scythe smiled.

Swerving his right foot behind him, Scythe cocked his fist back, as his sage markings circled his eyes, turning the sclera black. The force of power emitting from his arm tearing at what was left of his shirt.

Scythe threw his punch forward, the gust of wind following sent the androids flying, and hitting the core.

"No, what have you done?" Merlot questioned. "Where did this immense power come from?"

"I found a hidden lab, one I doubt you were aware still existed. It was my dad's from all those years ago, it was filled with not only scientific equipment, but also a Manga, My Hero Academia." Scythe smiled turning to look at his dad over his shoulder. "As well as a very interesting experiment."

…Flashback…

"Let's see here. What could be behind this door?" Scythe asked opening the locked door forcefully.

After the dust settled, Scythe stepped into the lab, finding it covered in dust covered tarps. Scythe threw one of those tarps off the table, finding several papers and journals on the experimenting tables.

"This is my dad's handwriting." Scythe exclaimed examining the notes and writing. "What was he working on?" He questioned looking around.

Scythe spotted a pile of manga in the corner and read the cover.

"These were published four years ago. But they seem twenty years old… how did they get here?" Scythe questioned before something came to him. "Grandpa must have used his extension of the gift to somehow open a portal through time and space. I knew the gift could go to other worlds, but different periods in time? I'll do more research on it later, right now, let's see what dad was working on."

 _(10-10-1994: I received a strange set of Manga about a different world entirely from my father in the mail today, and it fascinates me, with the different abilities known as Quirks, but one in particular. A Quirk known as One-for-All. The immense strength and speed that comes with that Quirk, both traits are similar in the strength of a Beringel, and the speed of a whole pack of Alpha Beowolves. If I can harness these qualities from these two Grimm, I can save my family with the power that is immeasurable.)_

Scythe looked up from the notes and turned to the other table, removing the tarp over it, revealing vials, beakers, bunsen-burners, and other scientific equipment.

 _(03-23-1995: I owe Dr. Merlot a great deal of gratitude, he managed to convince Professor Ozpin to let me transfer as a full time student here, and continue studying under him. He has also given me the DNA samples of Grimm I requested, though their still attached to their living hosts, I can take the samples from the sedated Grimm if needed. I am so close to creating a synthesised One-for-All from the abilities of Grimm and regular animals.)_

One of the vials Scythe began to examine, contained a green solution with a red solution beside it in a beaker. It looked like the green solution was meant to be poured into the beaker with the red solution.

 _(06-06-1995: I have come across a disturbing sight. After Dr. Merlot confided in me the secret about the Maidens and the Two Brothers, I went and confronted Professor Ozpin about it, and he told me everything that had happened to him centuries ago, as well as creating the first Maidens. When I returned, I found Dr. Merlot, experimenting on Syphon, his former assistant before me, who just so happened to be a wolf Faunus. I have told Dr. Merlot my experiments yielded no results, though that was not true. The strength portion of the synthetic One-for-All came out as a green compound when it successfully stabilized, and the speed of the power came out as a red compound, I had also stolen a sample of his healing factor serum, and used it to create both the compounds. I had blamed the missing sample on one of the androids that kept destroying things. If I were to combine, the two, then I would have what I've been working so hard to create. But I fear it will fall into the wrong hands if Merlot finds out I succeeded. So this is my last journal entry. I know little on if Dr. Merlot succeeded in creating a fully working healing factor serum, but I don't need the healing factor for the power. The serum, should someone take it, would enhance physical capabilities, including bone density and flesh durability and toughness, creating the perfect vessel for the synthetic One-for-All instantly, no matter how weak they may start out as. Something_ _that the Manga never had. This is Shiro Khan, signing out for good.)_

Scythe dropped the journal and looked at the two vials of compound.

"Let's see if your formula really works dad."

…End Flashback…

"I combined the two compounds that had fermented for over twenty years, and mixed them with the centrifuge on its highest setting." Scythe smiled, a toothy grin forming. "I drank part of the mixture, and disposed of the rest." Scythe exclaimed.

Scythe cocked his fist back and slammed it into the ground, knocking Merlot over, allowing Shiro go over to the controls and set the self-destruction sequence.

"Alright we've got five seconds to get out of here, let's move." Shiro stated running up next to them. "Scythe, you know what to do."

Scythe raised his hand, and opened the portal to the safe house, allowing everyone to go through it before jumping in himself.

"See yeah in hell Merlot." Scythe smiled jumping through the portal, right before the explosion occurred.

"NOOOOOOOO." Merlot shouted as he was engulfed by the flames.

… … … … … …

"Do you think we'll be seeing Scythe again soon?" Miia asked as she, along with RNJR, walked up to the door.

"I'm sure we'll see him again soon. We just have to have faith." Ren smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey guys." Scythe smiled.

Scythe was sitting on the sofa directly across from the door, with a young brown haired boy sitting beside him, Shiro was standing by the sofa with his arms crossed and a grin on his face; Laxus and Levi were nowhere to be seen, most likely taking care of diner, while Qrow was lying on the other sofa with an icepack on his head and a goofy drunken grin on his face, all while Scythe and the boy were drinking from coffee mugs.

"Miss me?"


	50. Sins and Accidents

Dragons in Remnant-49

"Hi Blake sweetie, how's everything going with the preparations?" Ghira asked as he grabbed his morning cup of coffee, dressed in a simple pair of sweats and a muscle shirt.

"Good so far. Thanks to Gajeel's speech we got a few Faunus signed up for our rally against Adam and the White Fang already." Blake exclaimed with a yawn.

"Have you been up all night?" Ghira asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Dad, you know I prefer tea." Blake exclaimed.

"Hey, you're going to be working hard again today. You need to regain your strength somehow."

"To answer your question, yeah, I've been up all night with Sun and Gajeel. We didn't have as much luck with the nocturnal faction of Menagerie, but we're getting there. Gajeel gave the same speech he gave when the others gathered so he's been popular amongst the ladies of the night, and I don't mean the hookers either." Blake exclaimed, taking the coffee with a sigh of defeat.

"Has he told them he's unavailable?" Ghira asked sitting by his daughter's side.

"He has, he's even gone so far as to say we're in love." Blake said with a blush and a small smile.

"Given how your face is, I'd say your feelings of that are mutual." Ghira smirked. "Now, why don't we get you something to eat?"

"Gajeel and I had a bite to eat before we got back. He's busy tending to something though." Blake exclaimed.

"What's he tending to?" Ghira questioned.

As if on que, the sound of a large explosion, or something really heavy, making a large impact on the ground beyond the mountains in the wasteland, echoed and rumbled through Menagerie.

"He's currently clearing the desert of all hostile life, so we can expand our boarders to the desert area." Blake explained with a yawn, unfazed by the sudden tremor, while Ghira had to steady himself by holding onto the counter.

"He's gonna make a fine chieftain." Ghira smiled.

"Dad, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." Blake groaned laying her head down, knowing he was talking about marriage.

"Sorry Blake, but I'm more than excited for my future son-in-law to take the mantel of chieftain. I'm not as young as I once was." Ghira chuckled.

"Oh stop it dear, you're only thirty-four." Kali smiled as she came in, dressed in a pair of yoga pants, and baggy t-shirt. "Where's Lily, shouldn't he be back by now from delivering the warning to Mistral's government?" Kali questioned grabbing her own cup of coffee.

"He should, but he sent this explaining why he isn't back yet." Blake sighed holding a freshly opened letter addressed to them. "It came in this morning."

"Dear Ghira, Kali, Blake, Sun, and Gajeel. If you received this, then it means the White Fang haven't intercepted the postal service. I'm sorry that the delivery of the warning is taking so long, but I was intercepted by an assassin sent by Corsac and Fennec, to prevent me from giving the warning. I still have it, though the assassin temporarily took out my wings, so I'm hoofing it until they fully heal. Hope you're all doing well. With love, Lily." Ghira read aloud. "P.S, I recorded a confession from my assassin on my scroll and sent you the data."

"This was disclosed in the envelope." Blake sighed holding up a small rectangular flat disc.

Ghira took the small disc and plugged it into his scroll, playing off the audio file on it.

" _ **So I'm to assume that Fennec and Corsac sent you to stop me from delivering the message to Mistral's council?"**_ Lily's voice exclaimed.

" _ **You assume correctly panther. The name's Yuma by the way."**_ The assassin's voice replied.

"This is more than enough to have those two locked up." Blake smiled pausing the recording.

"Not exactly sweetie, it's enough to lock Yuma up, but not enough to bring in Fennec and Corsac. They could easily get out of it with the right resources, which they do have, plus they could just accuse Yuma of being a traitor, and trying to bring them down with him." Kali explained before another rumble shook the house. "What is up with these tremors?"

"It's Gajeel, expanding the inhabitable lands." Ghira exclaimed. "Is he gonna be okay out there?"

"Trust me, he's been through more than this." Blake smiled. "Given the slight tremors we've already felt, he's not even broken a sweat yet. Scythe's intense training was more of a challenge than those creatures will be for Gajeel."

"Sweetie, you've got such heavy bags under your eyes, have you seriously been up all night?" Kali asked.

"Um, would you be mad if I… YAWN… if I said all week?" Blake asked nodding off.

"Alright, that's it, bed now young lady." Ghira exclaimed. "Has Gajeel been up for just the same amount of time?"

"Uh, he's been up for twice as long." Blake explained.

"I'll go and get him myself. As for his sudden recovery, we'll just say we had an old medical friend of his come and fix his heart." Ghira sighed.

"Mavis really did do a good job on fixing his heart." Blake smiled.

"I'll take Blake to bed." Kali sighed, escorting her daughter by the shoulders. "You go get that lug-nut here and get him in bed as well."

"On it Kali." Ghira exclaimed heading off to get dressed.

"Mom, I'm fine." Blake whined as her mom escorted her. "I can handle another month without sleep."

"Not happening, I'm putting you to bed, in your yukata, and that's final." Kali exclaimed in a stern motherly tone.

… … … … … …

"Alright, that takes care of this part of the desert so far." Gajeel sighed as he used his iron semblance to turn the rock wall into a wall of pure iron. "Now all I gotta do, is clear it out, before repeating the process with the last half of the dessert."

Gajeel turned back towards the miles off desert ahead of him, and smiled as he knew what he had to do.

"Alright, the inhabitants of the desert are all Grimm, Grimm too dangerous to be captured and researched. Then that leaves one option for me to attract them."

Gajeel sat in a meditative position, and began thinking negative thoughts, things that made him anxious, things that made him sad, things that made him angry, one person in particular.

 _ **(Que Music… Warriors: Imagine Dragons)**_

"Adam Taurus." Gajeel growled, letting his anger flow.

The ground rumbled beneath Gajeel, before several Manticore Grimm came popping out of the ground all leaping towards him. Keeping his anger high, Gajeel stood up and held up his arms before they turned into katana.

"Iron-Dragon: Demon Blade." Gajeel shouted slicing three of the six Manticore Grimm.

Jumping high into the air, Gajeel evaded claw from one of the Manticore Grimm behind him. Landing on the Grimm's head, Gajeel sliced its head off at the neck, and jumped at the next one before landing on the ground, beneath the Manticore's jaw, before elongating the blade, and running it through the Grimm's skull.

"Who's next?" Gajeel questioned before he was slammed by the Manticore's paw, sending him flying and imbedding him in a wall of rocks.

"That tickled." Gajeel smirked before the Manticore slammed into the same wall, creating a cloud of dust.

The Manticore Grimm reeled back its head, as it tried biting down on Gajeel, only to struggle in pain as Gajeel was covered in metal, holding the jaws open by the teeth.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, don't you know that too much iron in your diet can be deadly?" Gajeel smirked as he inhaled.

"Iron/Shadow-Dragon: ROAR." Gajeel shouted as he exhaled the breath attack.

The attack went straight through the Grimm, dropping Gajeel as it dissolved. The Iron/Shadow slayer flipped over and landed on his feet before the ground beneath him shook.

"Here comes a big one." Gajeel smirked as the sand in front of him began to rise and fall off the Grimm, like the water did when the sea-serpent Grimm attack the ship a month and a half ago.

The Grimm was larger than the others, it wasn't a Manticore; it was a Chimera, as its snake head-tail went to strike at Gajeel, only for the iron eater to disappear within its shadow.

"You're definitely bigger than those other six. Time to go all out." Gajeel smirked jumping out of the shadow into the air.

Gajeel landed on the Chimera's back, and began riding it like a rodeo bull. His scales covering his hands, holding tight, turning the fur he was grabbing onto into iron.

"Well what do you know? Because you things are soulless, my semblance affects you like any other non-organic material." Gajeel smiled. "I guess I'm going to make you the new mascot of Menagerie."

Gajeel held tight to the Chimera's back, and placed his free hand perfectly flat on its skin, before emitting his semblance at a high wave of energy, swiftly turning the Chimera Grimm into an iron statue.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"Done." Gajeel sighed standing up, before he felt light headed and fell from the Chimera's back.

"I got you."

Gajeel landed in the arms of his rescuer and recognized that voice instantly.

"You over did it there my boy." Ghira chuckled helping Gajeel to stand steadily on his feet. "I guess two weeks without sleep will do that to a person."

"Blake let that slip huh?" Gajeel asked as he stood on shaky legs, the dark bags under his eyes clearly visible.

"She did. But I gotta say, I'm impressed by your semblance. Who'd of thought it would have been connected to your magic?" Ghira whistled looking at the ironized Chimera.

"You listened to Scythe's Biography?" Gajeel chuckled looking up at his handy work.

"Not all of it, I'm only a third of the way in." Ghira explained.

"Every day for the past two weeks, whenever I'm not trying to get new recruits, I've been clearing out this desert, but they just kept coming. So I came up with a way to stop that from happening. I created a wall of iron, that went deep underground to where even the Grimm don't reside, and then I completed it with the iron wall on top, sealing any Grimm on that side of the desert, with no way through. This Chimera was the last of the Grimm on this side of it. If it wasn't we'd be surrounded right now." Gajeel sighed with a smile.

"I see." Ghira sighed. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Gajeel questioned.

"You've been doing this since you heard that Levy girl was in Remnant. You're beating yourself up over what happened nearly nine years ago. Why?" Ghira questioned.

"Honestly, my entire life up until I joined Fairy Tail, has been nothing but one big screw up." Gajeel sighed, realizing Ghira wasn't going to stop this self-intervention. "Then the guild disbanded, and I felt like I lost everything all over again, before Salamander brought the guild back together. After I rejoined the guild I felt like I had reason to be happy again. Then that all changed when the four of us arrived in Remnant. Salamander and I landed in the Branwen Tribe's campsite, and the rest you already know. But when I was given a choice to fight against the Grimm, or stay on the sidelines, I chose to fight."

"Does fighting the Grimm give you some solace of feeling like you're redeeming yourself?" Ghira asked.

"I guess you could say that." Gajeel stated. "To be honest, I didn't even think I was redeemable, until I met Blake, and I found out her past was similar to mine, but different in a big way. I realized I had more in common with her than I thought, and things just sort of fell into place after that, like it was pre-destined or something."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that were true." Ghira smiled softly. "Speaking of Blake, she's waiting in bed for you to join her for a nice amount of sleep, and I mean only sleep, I don't want to be checking in on you two to find you're doing anything inappropriate."

"Y-yes sir." Gajeel exclaimed as he was a little scared at the stern look Ghira was giving him.

"Now, there's about a month and a half left before we have to stop the White Fang from destroying Haven." Ghira exclaimed.

"And we all need to be in fighting condition."

"Meaning you need to get some rest." Ghira exclaimed. "Kali and I will have some food ready for the both of you for when you wake up."

… … … … … …

"Kali we're back." Ghira shouted as he, literally, dragged in a sleeping Gajeel.

"Oh my, what happened?" Kali asked coming in from the kitchen.

"He fell asleep half way home, the man is so tired from clearing the rest of those Grimm in the first half of the desert, that he couldn't even make the trek back here." Ghira chuckled, dropping his grip on Gajeel's collar.

"He did that?" Kali questioned looking at Gajeel.

"It's what he's been doing for two weeks, when not trying to recruit anybody for our fight against the White Fang." Ghira sighed as he picked Gajeel up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Well, when you get back down, I have a story to tell you that Blake told me." Kali smiled. "It's about what happened between Scythe and his girlfriend, long before they started dating."

"Oh this I gotta hear. Give me a minute to throw him in bed, and I'll be right back down." Ghira exclaimed as he went up the stairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen cooking lunch when you get down." Kali smiled heading back where she came from.

In the kitchen, Kali pulled out a mixing bowl and placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen, alongside the other ingredients she had gathered.

"Alright, time for me to try that Vale recipe." Kali smiled taking the packet of ground turkey, and putting it in the bowl.

Mixing up the raw meat, Kali kneaded it in the bowl with several varieties of spices, three eggs, a handful of oatmeal, and mixed a tiny portion of pineapple juice into the meat for sweetness, before letting it sit as she began to chop up vegetables after turning on the oven.

"Smells good in here, and there's nothing cooking yet." Ghira smiled hugging her from behind.

"I'm trying out that recipe from Vale that Lily gave me before he left. He said it was one Ruby made herself as she was trying to be somewhat like a house wife for Scythe after first finding out about Crimson and Scarlet." Kali chuckled.

"Who?" Ghira asked.

"Their children, created in a lab. The ones who died of cellular instability the night Beacon fell." Kali sighed. "It was explained in the biography about who they were and how they came to be, and what was wrong with them. When they died wasn't in the biography, it was something Blake told me when I asked her about them."

"I'm sorry dear, I must not be at that part yet." Ghira exclaimed, sensing the pain in his wife's voice. "Now, what is this story that Blake told you about?"

"Oh, you are gonna love it." Kali smiled.

… … …Flashback the night before Beacon Initiation… … …

"Hey Scythe, what ya reading?" Ruby asked as she and Yang sat beside the Etherion Dragonslayer.

"A book on Kitsune Grimm. I'm reading about different types of Grimm, their biology, and about their different abilities, for instance, a Kitsune Grimm, is able to create balls of energy around their tails, and take on human shape, but not human form." Scythe exclaimed, looking up from the book on Kitsune Grimm he was reading.

"Meaning?" Yang inquired.

"Meaning, they can fight like a human, but will remain looking like a Grimm, and in this form, they are able to use their attacks with their hands, enveloping their hands in energy, and causing destructive power with every hit they make, whether on ground or human opponents." Scythe explained.

"Hmm, interesting, though Kitsune Grimm are extremely hard to find, I mean finding one would make looking for Dragon Faunus look like a bake sale." Ruby stated. "Kitsune Grimm are the rarest of them all, and they are not meant to be taken lightly. People think they're so rare because they're so easy to beat, but it's just the opposite. Kitsune Grimm are so rare, because they're so filled with power."

"According to the book, the reason why they're so few in numbers is unknown, but theorised that if one were to meet another, their powers would clash, destroying the weaker one, while the stronger one would absorb the defeated Kitsune." Scythe exclaimed. "This cycle continued until there were so few today. It's rumored that they are longer living then the Goliath's."

"The what?" Yang asked.

"Elephant Grimm." Scythe stated.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time, wanna come join us in the cafeteria?" Ruby asked grabbing the comic book she was checking out.

"Sure." Scythe smiled grabbing the book and putting it back where it came from.

"So, Scythe, I heard you became famous?" Yang asked.

"I apparently did. Some Private Investigator took the footage from the warehouse 13 incident a few nights ago, and over the past few days, it became a viral hit." Scythe exclaimed.

"Excuse me, excuse me."

Scythe, Yang and Ruby turned around to see several news reporters coming to him, all with their cameras active, and several people with what looked like contracts they wanted him to sign.

"Are you the young Faunus who saved that human girl from Roman Torchwhick?" One reporter asked as they surrounded him.

"I am, is there something I can help you all with?" Scythe questioned looking into each of the cameras.

"We are with Vale and Remnant News. We wanted to ask you a few questions about why you did what you did, and whether or not you're with the White Fang?" The reporter asked, those with contracts hiding them behind their backs.

"To answer that, no, I am not with the White Fang." Scythe explained.

"Are you an Atlesian Bio-Weapon, escapee?" Another reporter asked.

"No, I am a Dragon Faunus."

"Why did you go after Roman Torchwhick?" A third asked.

"He was holding someone dear to me, hostage."

"Who was that little girl to you?" A third reporter asked.

"She's my sister, though we're not related, we're family none the less." Scythe explained.

"Why choose to help a human when the Faunus are still being oppressed by the Vale government?"

"It's not a matter of what I think I should do because of that oppression. It's about doing what's right. If the people of Vale still see me as a menace to their society, then fine, but I will be there to stand and fight, to protect them no matter what they think of me. That's what it means to be a Huntsmen, to be a hero." Scythe exclaimed turning around, and escorting Ruby and Yang to the cafeteria. "No more questions."

Several of the people with hidden contracts came up and requested him to sign them, stating they'll give him a significant amount of money if he sponsored their products.

"I don't sign anything without my lawyer present. Good day." Scythe simply responded as he walked off with Yang and Ruby.

"Scythe, you don't have a lawyer." Ruby exclaimed as they were far enough away from the crowd to where they couldn't hear her.

"They don't know that." Scythe smiled as they entered the cafeteria.

The lineup for the food wasn't all that long, and the special was steak and eggs.

"For a school, this place has some fancy food." Scythe smiled grabbing a tray.

"I'll say, but the fanciness of this food is only for tonight, the rest of the school year will be regular school food." Yang chuckled.

"Eh, doesn't matter." Ruby smiled. "If it's meant to make us feel more comfortable here, then they've done a good job."

Meanwhile at a certain table a certain orange haired teen, wearing armor, with a club at his side, was balling up all the tinfoil at the table, before he aimed it for the Etherion Dragonslayer, and hitting him in the back of the head.

Being caught off guard, Scythe stepped back and onto the ball of tightly packed tinfoil, before it rolled out from under his foot and he fell backwards, spilling the food in his hands.

"Scythe are you okaAAAAAAH…" Ruby tried to ask before she stepped and slipped on the steak Scythe spilt and landed on top of Scythe.

Everyone who saw the incident gasped at what the end results were. Even Yang was too speechless to say anything.

Ruby and Scythe had locked eyes with one another, but that wasn't the only thing that was locked. The fall caused Ruby to land on Scythe, bent forward as she straddled his waist, and wound up kissing him, while her hands were on the ground under his arms, while one of his legs was propped up between hers.

Ruby jumped up and off of him, sitting embarrassingly on her knees, as he just as quickly got up on his feet and looked away, his face redder than her cloak.

"S-so, uh… here." Scythe exclaimed holding out his hand, to help her up.

"Um, thanks." Ruby exclaimed as he pulled her up.

Once she was standing again, they looked at their hands, and both quickly withdrew them.

"Uh, you okay? Are you hurt?" Scythe asked her as they began to clean up the messes they made.

"No, I'm fine, what about you?" Ruby asked as they were back to back.

"I'm good, just hit the back of my head, nothing serious." Scythe chuckled.

"If you hit your head then we should take you to the nurse, just in case." Yang exclaimed as the two finished cleaning up their spilled food. "We can go, we'll grab something to eat afterwards."

"Here."

Yang turned to see the lunch-lady putting three foam cartons of food on the counter top.

"These are for you three. Once I saw him fall I had started putting these together, just in case. Now get going, and make sure he's alright." She said making a shoeing motion with her hand. "I'll have a talk with the one who started the whole mess."

"Thank you." Yang smiled grabbing the three dinner packs. "C'mon you two."

… … …End Flashback… … …

"And that is the story of how Scythe Khan, leader of Team KNHT, and Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, had their first kiss." Kali smiled pulling the turkey patties out of the oven. "In all honesty, I'm not even sure how Blake knew about most of the stuff that happened before the cafeteria incident occurred."

"I was following Scythe from the shadows, I had heard of his fame, and how he got it, and I was skeptical about whether or not he was a White Fang spy, or if he was just that powerful." Blake yawned coming into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up young lady? You still need five more hours of sleep." Ghira exclaimed.

"I'm fine dad, I'll be going back to bed in a minute. I just needed some water and a snack. Though I never could resist the smell of Ruby's turkey burger recipe." Blake smiled.

"Well, judging from the way you're drooling over them, I'd say I didn't mess up a single detail from the recipe." Kali chuckled grabbing a plate and two toasted buns.

"You have that recipe down to the last molecule of perfection, I can just tell from the smell. But neither of you have lived, until you've tasted Gajeel's cooking." Blake smiled.

"Well, we're not going to let him cook in a sleep deprived state, but here. One for you and one for Gajeel, take these back to your room, and then get some sleep." Kali exclaimed handing her the plate with two empty burgers, with a slice of cheese on top.

"Alright. See you when we wake up." Blake yawned taking the plate upstairs.

"Remind me why we never had a second child?" Ghira chuckled as his daughter walked away sleepily.

"Oh I am not willing to put my body through another pregnancy." Kali smiled as she put the next batch of patties on the tray.

"How many are you making?" Ghira asked, making a burger for himself.

"Enough to feed a small army. If you haven't noticed, Gajeel and Blake both have appetites that could put a Chimera to shame."

"Speaking of which, Gajeel gave us a new mascot for Menagerie." Ghira smiled.

"Did he now, what did he do to make this mascot?" Kali questioned.

"He used his semblance and turned a Chimera Grimm into an iron statue. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't even know he could do that." Ghira smiled biting into his burger. "These are really good."

"Maybe once Gajeel is in his right mind, and fully rested, we can have him cook a meal sometime." Kali smiled before it faded. "I really hope Lily is doing okay wherever he is."

"He'll be fine Kali, I'm sure he's resting up as we speak, I mean yes it is important that he gets the warning to the Mistral Council, but his health and safety has to come first." Ghira sighed. "I've already sent law enforcements to apprehend Yuma, his trial will come for the attempted assassination of Lily once we have the case filed and ready for court. He's going to be put away for a long time."

"I just hope he's safe." Kali sighed.

… … …In a remote village deep within the land of Anima… … …

"Take that." Lily shouted throwing a punch at the Alpha Beowolf, breaking its neck from the force of the hit.

Lily stood straight from his fighting stance before heading back towards the village, signalling for everybody to come out as it was safe now.

"Oh, thank you so much for your help." One of them village women said.

"It was my pleasure Ma'am." Lily sighed. "In fact, fighting those things is a good workout for."

"Though my sister does wish you'd stop and rest to allow your wounds to recover." The woman stated. "I'm on board with her. You push yourself too hard."

"A Guardian never knows when to quit." Lily smiled softly. "Your concern is appreciated. I have trained your men to the best of their abilities, and they are combat ready, if need be, I will return and continue to protect this village as if it were my own once more."

"Why must you go?" The woman asked.

"I have to get a warning to the Mistral Council. I've already wasted enough time recovering. I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be on my way." Lily sighed.

"The Mistral Council's main office is over a month's travel by foot."

"Then I'll just fly." Lily smiled spreading his wings, with a painful wince. "Farewell."

Lily took off and started heading Northeast, wincing at the pain throbbing in his back, as he flew through the air, stopping every ten minutes or so to let his back rest before he heard a woman's scream.

Acting on instinct, Lily spread his wings and flew in the direction of the scream, landing in the trees, finding a Faunus woman, and a human man. It was clear to see, from the woman on the ground, backing away into the tree frantically, that the man was about to force himself upon her, and not give a damn about the consequences. There was a cart behind the man, turned over, telling Lily that the man had made it nearly impossible for her to escape by turning over her mode of transportation.

"C'mere you pretty animal, I'm in the mood for some fun." The man smirked wickedly.

"S-stay away from me." The woman shouted.

Just as the man began to reach the woman, the large shadowy figure of Lily jumped down from the tree, in a crouching position, in front of the woman, glaring at the man before he stood up.

"What the? Get out of my way freak, unless you've got a death wish." The man exclaimed pulling a broad sword off his back.

"Leave the woman alone, or suffer the consequences." Lily exclaimed cracking his neck.

"You're not fooling me, those bandages around your torso tell me you're still recovering from a battle that left you mortally wounded." The man smirked. "I'd be happy to finish the job."

The man ran for Lily, swinging his sword from downward towards the Exceed with a clang of metal against metal resonating as the sword was swung.

"Hmm, impressive." Lily smiled holding up his arm as he was blocking the blade with an arrowhead shaped shield. "This fake Grimm Metal really is strong. But it ain't as strong as the real stuff."

Lily smiled as the other metal gauntlet unfolded into a second shield before he used it to slap the man away with a bitch-slap. The sword went flying through the air before falling back to the ground, blade first.

"I'd recommend you run." Lily smiled catching the weapon by the hilt. "Unless you want to get a vasectomy." He chuckled pointing the blade at the man.

The man in questioned scooted back before running away, leaving Lily with both the sword, and shields, as well as dropping the scabbard from his back.

"Gotta love when they scream in terror. One of my many guilty pleasures." Lily chuckled picking up the weapon's sheath, and turning to the Faunus woman. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Y-yes I am. Thank you for saving me." The woman exclaimed as Lily looped his new sword onto his back.

"It's really now trouble at all." Lily smiled, before grunting as he hoisted the cart back onto its wheels. "Though it looks like your steeds have been scared off."

"N-no. I was the one tugging the cart. The man you sent running was my…" The woman stopped, seeming ashamed of what she was about to say next.

"He was your master, and you were his slave?" Lily asked.

"Y-yes. He managed to get away with it with fake employment documentations."

"My name's Panther-lily, Lily for short."

"I don't have a name." The woman exclaimed. "I was born into this life so he never bothered with giving me an actual form of identification."

"I see." Lily stated. "How about I give you a name while we head to Mistral?"

"Huh?" The Faunus woman asked.

"Well, I'm a member of the Guardians, and I couldn't live with myself if I let you return to the life of slavery and solitude." Lily smiled grabbing her by the waist and putting her in the cart. "You can tag along with me if you want?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"I'm sure. So, if he was your master, what was he about to do to you?" Lily asked, as some new scent caught his nostrils as his adrenaline died down.

"W-well you see. I'm in my highest of breeding time for the month, and he was going to do just that to me. I didn't want my first to be with my master, so I tried getting away." She said with a blush.

"First time or first child?" Lily asked.

"B-both."

"Oh. I see." Lily stated. "Well, since we're going to be on the road together for a while, how about I give you that name?"

"I-I'd like that."

"Great. First off, what species are you?" Lily asked.

"Well, my Faunus species is actually pretty rare, I'm a Bi'an Faunus."

"Half dragon half tiger." Lily stated.

"Yes. My species are close to extinction though, so we're pretty much almost done for."

"Well, how does Kokoa sound?" Lily asked.

"Kokoa?"

"It means Cocoa. Your hair is cocoa brown, and your heart seems sweet like chocolate." Lily smiled as he pulled the cart.

"I like it." Kokoa smiled.

"Great. Now, first thing's first. When we get to the next town, we're getting you a shower, out of those rags, and I'm feeding you a proper meal." Lily stated.


	51. Drunken Surprises

Dragons in Remnant-50

Note: This chapter is where the timeline with Yang, Sting, Natsu, Wendy, and little Pyrrha lines up.

… … … … … …

"SCYTHE." Ruby cried jumping into his arms. "Where were you? Did dad, Laxus, and Levi get to the lab in time?"

"Hold on Ruby. Before anything, there's something you should know." Shiro sighed calming his future daughter-in-law.

"When I was in the lab. I made a deal with Merlot. I'd give him what he wants, in exchange for his word that he would never again attack the ones I love and care for." Scythe explained.

"What was it he wanted?" Ren asked.

"Obviously Ruby didn't notify you on that. He wanted my Slayer Magic." Scythe explained, showing them the two lacrimas glowing Etherion-blue, and obsidian black. "Both my Dragonslayer and Godslayer."

"You mean?" Nora began.

"I'm no longer a slayer of any kind." Scythe explained. "Merlot died when his lab exploded, so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Is there any way to return that magic to you?" Jaune asked.

"The best course of action, would be to grind them up and inject them into my bloodstream, but I can't guarantee that I'll survive the painful process, even if I use Sage Magic to toughen myself up." Scythe stated.

"I barely survived the process, and I only had lightning Dragonslayer Magic integrated into my system." Laxus explained coming in with multiple cups of coffee.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"We continue the mission. I might not be able to use slayer magic anymore, but I've got something better." Scythe explained.

"What would that be?" Qrow asked sitting beside Jaune, nursing his hangover.

"During my time with Merlot as his apprentice, I received a manga about a power that I theorized could be replicated into the real world using Beringel and Alpha-Beowolf DNA and abilities. The serum would allow the person the strength of ten Beringel's, and the speed of ten Alpha-Beowolves, maybe more, the potential for the serum was one I had dreams of going beyond human limitations." Shiro explained. "In theory however it would give whoever took it immense strength, and speed, becoming the most powerful man in Remnant, the serum I created was never tested, I had no one to test it on, and I was too scared to test it on myself. So before I left, I locked my lab, and Merlot never touched my lab apparently since then."

"When I was breaking free, after putting my slayer magic's in these." Scythe added holding up the marbles. "I found his lab, and the serums for both the speed and strength qualities of the Grimm."

"They fermented for over twenty years, which turned out to be what they needed to stabilize completely." Shiro explained. "Scythe took one sample of the combined compound and destroyed the rest."

"What were the results?" Ruby asked.

"Well, for one the power input of the serum bonding with me, destroyed my shirt, along with making my skin and muscles harder than humanly possible." Scythe explained.

"That being said, we don't know how the serums power will react if we put his slayer power back inside him." Shiro explained.

"Which for the time being isn't such a good idea." Scythe explained. "But, on to the main topic as to why we're meeting in the living room." Scythe smiled turning to the boy. "Everyone, this is Oscar, but you know him well better as…"

"Professor Ozpin." Oscar smiled shyly.

Ren, Jaune, Ruby, and Nora looked at the brunet bow in disbelief before they started asking questions and blurting out random explanations as to why Ozpin would suddenly be a twelve year old boy.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora questioned.

"He's possessed." Jaune exclaimed.

"Or reincarnated!" Ren exclaimed.

"Oh! Isn't it weird?" Ruby questioned.

"It is very weird yes." Oscar exclaimed.

"Ren was on the nose though. Ozpin reincarnated himself into Oscar not long before I returned from hell, or so Oscar told me." Scythe exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone." Qrow exclaimed drinking some coffee.

Team RNJR looked at Oscar, before realizing that they were in his personal bubble and backed off a bit to give him space while they laughed nervously.

"Thanks." Oscar exclaimed looking to Qrow.

Oscar began looking around before his eyes landed on Ruby and Scythe, before they chuckled, making him aware that he was staring at them.

"Ah, sorry. It's just I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before." Oscar exclaimed.

"Well, uh… we've never met a person with two souls, so, first times all around." Ruby stated nervously.

Oscar chuckled before Qrow cleared his throat, gaining all their attention.

"Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk." Qrow stated.

"Mind showing us your little parlor trick kid?" Shiro asked.

Oscar groaned before he accepted what he had to do.

"Yeah, okay." Oscar said defeated. "Just so you know, I'll still be here."

Ren and Jaune looked at each other with confusion, while Nora and Ruby looked at him with looks that questioned his sanity.

Oscar took in a deep breath before he flashed a neon green, his posture and personality changing instantly to one of a familiar face, his eyes going from green to gold.

"It is so very good to see you again students." Ozpin said speaking through Oscar.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jaune asked.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ren questioned.

"Oscar traded places with Ozpin, and now is in control of Oscar's body." Scythe explained.

"Though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present, mentally. As Mr. Khan said, he's merely handed over control, so to speak." Ozpin clarified.

"Just don't make us do anything embarrassing…" Oscar said within his head.

"I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing." Ozpin exclaimed.

"And Alarming, and bizarre, and just really kind of hard to believe overall!" Nora added.

"Harder to believe than a multi-dimensional traveling group of warriors?" Scythe asked.

"Touché." Nora stated.

"It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor." Ozpin smiled, after a chuckle. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already."

"Going through Hell, was no picnic." Scythe chuckled himself. "But it was worth the effort to return to my loved ones."

"I'm sorry." Ozpin said with a heavy heart.

"I mean, it's not your fault." Ruby stated.

"It's all my fault." Ozpin exclaimed. "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating."

"He's… cursed." Scythe sighed. "You remember the dark wizard I told you about? Zeref?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling us he was cursed to roam the earth endlessly until all but him vanished from existence." Ren stated.

"Ozpin is similar to that. Each time he dies, he reincarnates into a new host, the last one was Ozpin, their memories merge, and their souls intertwine. Hell, one of his past selves wrote the, 'man with two souls', novel series, and writing about his experience with a second soul inhabiting his body." Scythe explained.

"For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying, and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul, whether it be born yet or not." Ozpin sighed. "As Mr. Knight said, the Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's… an extraordinarily strenuous process on everyone involved."

"So who… what… are you?" Jaune asked, as Levy gripped his hand.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." Ozpin explained. "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the Gods, the Brothers Grimm, as Mr. Knight has taken to calling them, because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now."

"And how do we do that? Scythe doesn't have his Dragonslayer or Godslayer magic anymore, Miia's missing an arm, Teams RWBY and JNPR are a mess, and to top it off my daughter… the little girl I care for so much, is working with the enemy." Ruby exclaimed.

"It is unfortunate that Mr. Knight doesn't have his Slayer Magic's anymore yes. But we start, by ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge." Ozpin exclaimed.

"This is perfect." Nora exclaimed all smiling and excited. "We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take cute little boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight."

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin said in a deadpan manner.

"We're not sure that's the best idea." Scythe sighed.

"But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you." Ren exclaimed as Nora grunted and sat down.

"That was the intention. Until I had my successor take my place." Ozpin exclaimed. "Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation, but Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities either."

"No one outside of this room knows he's paired with Oscar, and we think it may be best to keep it that way." Scythe exclaimed. "Play things close to the chest, until we get a better hand, like in poker."

"Precisely." Ozpin stated. "Now, we have two steps ahead of us. The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsmen."

"But the Mistral council-"

"-Doesn't own every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and Qrow has been here enough times to know where we can find some more. However, I may be able to pull a few friends from Fairy Tail to enlist into the mission." Scythe stated.

"So long as they're trustworthy." Ozpin added.

"Never doubt the faith and loyalty of a member of Fairy Tail." Scythe smirked. "All we have to do is tell them that we need help, and we can count on their aid."

"After that, we can move on to step two." Ozpin stated.

"What's step two?" Nora asked.

"Getting you five into fighting shape." Ozpin smiled pointing his cane at them.

"But, uh, we already know how to fight." Ruby exclaimed.

"You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose." Scythe stated patting her head. "But you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat, despite what I've been told with your fight against both Torchwhick and Neo. Sorry babe, truth hurts."

"Well, uh, yeah." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Jaune, I'm glad to hear you've improved in your training, I was impressed with your Demons Rage, but sorry to say you've yet to unlock your semblance." Scythe continued. "All of us still have ways to go before we're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. Despite your slayer magic's, and your solid script magic Levi, you still need to build your strength, and prepare for fights far greater than you've ever experienced. While I need to build mastery over my new powers at the same time."

"And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura." Ozpin added.

"Wait, what?" Oscar mentally asked.

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." Ozpin said with a somewhat sly smile on his face.

"But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen then who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin slammed the end of his cane on the ground before jumping up and flipping backwards with a double twist, and landing on the chair, while twirling his cane around.

"Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and we have the top Ranking Wizard Saint here as well." Ozpin smiled.

"We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to the students' return." Scythe explained.

"It's not much time, but it's better than nothing." Ozpin stated. "Just don't expect either of us to go easy on you."

After that, another neon-green flash of light emitted from Oscar's body, and he returned as the one in control before he lost balance and fell backwards, while toppling over the chair he was standing on.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar groaned as they all looked over to see if he was okay.

… … … … … …

"Arms up Oscar, faster. More speed Ruby, don't rely on brute strength alone, you gotta put some speed into those punches." Scythe instructed as he oversaw the training between Oscar and Ruby. "Oscar, try your best to counter her. Another five minutes of this and we'll be done with the warmup."

It has been over three weeks since Oscar first arrived on the scene, and he has been picking up fast on how to fight and gaining Ozpin's muscle memory. As well as aiding Ruby in her hand-to-hand combat training.

"Warmup?" Oscar questioned. "We've been sparring nonstop for nearly an hour."

"Yes, that's the beauty of Fiore Military Training, it keeps you going all day, whether you want to or not." Ozpin chuckled in the back of Oscar's mind.

"Oscar, keep your guard up." Scythe shouted.

Oscar turned his head just as Ruby gave him a left hook, knocking him into the pool.

"Is training of tiny floating pool islands necessary?" Oscar asked as he surfaced.

"It helps to strengthen your balance, and fighting style." Scythe chuckled. "Oscar that's six times Ruby has knocked you down, and Ozpin has knocked her down three. You however, have zero victories against her." Scythe chuckled adding another mark on Ruby's score count.

"Why are you keeping score again?" Oscar inquired getting back on his island.

"To help those who fail to push forward and make them strive to do better next time." Scythe explained. "But since we're still training you. Let's work on you Aura control."

"Focusing my Aura into where it becomes a shield for me." Oscar sighed as he and Ruby

"Hey cheer up, eventually it'll become like second nature, and then you'll be able to unlock your semblance, whatever that may be." Scythe smiled.

"Semblance?" Oscar inquired.

"You know, like your very own superpower." Nora smiled popping up next to the group. "Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding and mastering it."

"Why aren't you with Levi Jaune and Ren, training?" Scythe asked. "Laxus should be having you do mountain climbers or something."

"I finished the training early." Nora smiled. "Back to semblances. Ruby moves superfast, electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Scythe and Miia can create portals to any location they envision, Sting can heal faster than anything an Aura is capable of, Gajeel can turn anything he touches into iron at will, Natsu can predict a few minutes into the future to create the perfect strategy, Wendy can purify a Grimm and turn them into Saints, such as the two Alpha Beowolves that Scythe and Miia's pets, and Jaune… can, uh, um. Hmm." Nora blabbered on, describing the semblances for most of the Guardians, stammering when she got to Jaune.

"He hasn't unlocked his yet." Scythe explained.

"He's like you." Ruby stated. "He hasn't found his semblance yet, but we all know he will, and you will to."

"We all just have to try and help each other get stronger." Scythe added.

"Cool." Oscar smiled.

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance, while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course there are still many who don't see a connection at all." Scythe explained.

"It's hard to know, when you know sometimes." Nora added. "Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress."

"Mine kicked in during training one day." Ruby explained.

"How'd you get yours?" Oscar asked Scythe.

"It was unlocked on the day Beacon Fell, I had stopped Qrow and Winter Schnee from killing one another." Scythe chuckled. "My portals can also be a shield if I focus hard enough."

"What about you?" Oscar asked turning to Nora.

"Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Crazy Thursday." Nora smiled.

"Alright, I think it's time we head in and start preparing for when Qrow and my dad bring in some Huntsmen and Huntresses from town." Scythe chuckled.

… … … … … …

Meanwhile in town, Qrow and Shiro were looking at all the possible hangouts, though Qrow was the only one allowed to go in to the bar that they stopped at to look.

Shiro waited outside, as Qrow went to talk with the barkeep. A balding man wearing a dark grey apron, with a white shirt, and a tan belt around his waist, carving a block of wood. It was clear from all the scars all over his body that he had seen his fair share of fights, and was most likely a retired Huntsman, wanting to live a peaceful life.

"Regular or the special?" The barkeep asked.

"My friend and I are actually looking for someone." Qrow exclaimed.

"You crazy? You're the only one standing there." The barkeep stated not bothering to look up.

"Well, my friend isn't allowed in since you have a no Faunus rule." Qrow exclaimed.

"Your friend can come in. I'm having that sign painted over since I've actually changed my opinion on Faunus." The barkeep said.

"Shiro come on in." Qrow exclaimed. "The person we're looking for goes by the name Wan, Shiro Wan."

"Still think it'd be confusing to have two Shiro's on the team." Shiro chuckled standing next to them.

"I heard he's a regular around here." Qrow exclaimed.

"Who's askin'?" The barkeep inquired.

"Hey we're not some cops if that's what you mean, we need Shiro for a gig." Qrow exclaimed. "He and I go way back."

"Personally, I never met the guy." Shiro smiled.

"Way back huh?" The barkeep asked. "So he's a friend of yours."

"Hm, yeah, I'd say so." Qrow exclaimed. "He's a pretty alright guy."

"Again, I will say, I've never met the guy, we just wanna hire him for a gig." Shiro sighed knowing where this was going. "I'll be waiting outside, let me know if you die or not."

"Huh?" Qrow asked.

"Well, in that case…" The barkeep began gaining Qrow's attention. "You tell that jerk that he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!"

"Uh, did I say friend?" Qrow asked, figuring out what Shiro meant with what he said. "I, uh- I meant acquaintance."

The barkeep slammed his knife down, imbedding it in the counter, grunting in anger.

"Really we're just colleagues!" Qrow stated as he began to back away, slowly out of the bar. "Anyways, thanks for your time buddy. I'll just be taking off now."

Qrow closed the door and leaned against the wall, standing across from Shiro who had a giant grin on his face.

"Move your head to the right a bit." Shiro chuckled.

Qrow didn't question him, and moved his head to the right, evading the knife that would have went through his head.

"Great start." Qrow groaned crossing Shiro Wan off the list. "Why didn't you warn me that he was getting pissed like that?"

"It wouldn't have been as amusing if I had." Shiro smiled.

"You're still mad that Glynda came running into my arms when you two had your lovers spat during senior year." Qrow exclaimed.

"Oh really, is it that obvious?" Shiro laughed. "I'm going to the memorial park to see if I can find any of the names on our lists, meet me there if you have any luck or not."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours." Qrow grumbled as they went their separate ways.

Qrow went about town, in the slums and higher up parts, looking for the people who he had worked with before. Turning up on dead-ends with every lead he got.

He tried everywhere, lower-class Huntsmen and Huntresses for higher, street vendors for food, weapons, polish, fight clubs, and even a prostitution hang out. He thought about hiring the lower-class Huntsmen and Huntresses, but he didn't know their fighting skills of how strong they were, she he decided against it because he didn't want to risk it. Finally he came across the final name on his list, and he knew where she lived.

He walked up to the house with boarded up windows and a rickety old roof, looking like termites holding hands.

"Heather Shields." Qrow sighed before putting his scroll away.

Qrow knocked on the door, resulting in children chattering as they ran off, before Qrow slams his fist on the door, and a man dressed in a purple tunic answered it, looking at Qrow suspiciously, just as he was about to knock again.

"Oh, uh, hey there. I'm looking for Heather?" Qrow exclaimed. The man didn't answer, the only response Qrow got was the suspicious look turning one into a painful memory. "Look, pal, I've had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not?"

"Daddy?" A small girl asked, gaining Qrow's attention. "Does he know where Mommy is?" The little girl asked tugging on her father's tunic.

Qrow looked down to the little girl, memories flooding through his mind.

' _Uncle Qrow, do you know where Mommy is? Did you find Mommy?'_ The memory of toddler Yang and Ruby's voices rang in his head.

"I uh…" Qrow began before he sighed. "I'm sorry to bother you." Qrow said with genuine sympathy in his voice.

The little girl looked from her daddy, to Qrow then to her daddy once more before she turned away and walked back into the house. Her father followed close behind, closing the door on Qrow.

Qrow took out his flask as he turned away and began to leave, heading for the memorial park. He gave his flask one look and sighed, returning it to his pocket without taking a swig of alcohol.

Upon arriving at the park, he found Shiro with a solemn look on his face. Qrow walked up to him as he continued to stare at the memorial names.

"Anything?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, every person on the list, is up on the memorial board. They're all dead Qrow. It just doesn't make sense." Shiro stated as he put his scroll away. "One or two of them dying in the field, I'd understand, but over fifty all dead? Something's not right here Qrow. I'm not sure yet, but I'm confident there's a traitor within Ozpins group."

"I'm with you there." Qrow sighed as Shiro left. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the bar. I might not have known him, but Wan should rest in peace with his name cleared of all debt." Shiro stated.

… … … … … …

The door to the bar opened as Shiro walked on in, finding the barkeep having continued carving, having made several wooden figures.

"You got some nerve showing up back here, unless you brought that idiot with you." The barkeep exclaimed.

"How much did Wan owe you?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I'd say about 16,000 Lien." The barkeep stated.

Shiro pulled a card from his pocket and tossed it on the counter in front of the barkeep.

"Wait, what? Man you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying me off." The barkeep exclaimed.

"His name is clear." Shiro stated as he sat down.

"Yeah." The barkeep said, as he slowly understood what had happened to Wan. "That idiot."

"I'll take the house special please." Shiro exclaimed.

"No offense pal, but 16,000 Lien isn't cheap by any standards."

"It's pocket change compared to my family's fortune." Shiro exclaimed.

"Alright one house special coming up." The barkeep stated.

"Mind if I join you?"

Shiro looked to his side and saw a familiar brunet in a white coat, bikini top, a pair of knee length pants, shoes, and a purse on her side.

"Cana? What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Shiro asked as the brunet sat beside her.

"I needed a break from all the craziness. I'm going to have a little brother or sister in about nine months." Cana sighed. "So I asked Lucy if one of her spirits could bring me to you guys so I could chill for a bit."

"Well, that calls for a celebration." Shiro smiled.

"Yeah except my dad has always been a playboy, ever since my mom left him. So I'm not sure if I already have a few siblings." Cana sighed as the barkeep brought her a bottle.

"I see. So who's the woman your old man knocked up?" Shiro inquired.

"You might wanna have a few drinks before I tell you." Cana said nervously.

… … … … … …

"This isn't right." Qrow exclaimed sitting out in front of the house, contemplating. "Shiro's right, one or two of them sure but… all of them?"

The sound of an engine revving caught his attention, along with the familiar sound of one of Raven's portals.

"Raven?" Qrow questioned before several familiar faces came through the portal. "Oh." Qrow exclaimed realizing he was wrong.

Meanwhile, inside, Ren, Scythe, Ruby, Jaune, Levi, and Nora were busy cooking and setting up the dinner table, while Nora was snacking on bits of carrots.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren called as Ruby cooked beside him.

"Tea and coffee to." Scythe called.

"Tables set." Levi smiled.

"Awesome, now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set." Ruby smiled.

"Do you really think he's going to bring that many people?" Nora asked munching on a carrot piece. "I mean, this is enough to feed Scythe alone, if he still had the metabolism of a dragon."

"I heard that." Scythe stated.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." Ruby stated.

"I'm back." Qrow called.

"Be right there." Ruby called back.

"You're going to overcook that." Ren stated.

"No I'm not shut up." Ruby stated.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?"

"I'm coming." Ruby called before flinching as she realized Ren was right. "Fine, you take over." Ruby said grabbing the tray with the tea set as Ren took over.

"I'll be there in a minute." Scythe told her as she walked by.

"So we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby stated before dropping the tea set.

"Whoa, Ruby, careful, that tea set belonged to Scythe's great-grandmother." Laxus said, catching the set from where he sat on the couch.

There standing at the door, was Yang, Weiss, Natsu, Sting, and Wendy holding a little red haired baby.

Ruby looked absolutely terrified of Yang as she shook a bit in fear.

"Ruby is everything alright out here? I thought I heard some noise." Scythe said as he followed, he saw who was there, though surprised, he didn't drop the rest of the set.

Yang began to walk slowly, as she approached her sister.

"Yang, I… I'm so sorry!" Ruby began. "I-I should've stayed, and I should have talked to you more and, I'd— I just… I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-"

Ruby stopped her rambling as Yang and Sting gave her a surprise group hug.

"-I love you." Yang stated as the duo held her tight.

Ruby began sobbing into their embrace, as Weiss, Natsu, and Wendy hung back, admiring the family reunion.

"-I love you to." Ruby sobbed returning the embrace as Scythe joined in.

The others came out hearing the commotion, and sighed when they realized it was nothing serious, or dangerous.

"Weiss, Natsu, Wendy." Ruby smiled as they ended their embrace.

The four of them encouraged the others to join in the hug, and they did, though the tender moment was ruined as a drunk Shiro came through a portal and landed on the coffee table.

"Uh, you alright man?" Laxus asked.

"I'm fine, I just had a five White-Atlases (White-Russians) a three Bloody Mary's, four Mojito's, and a six gimlets." Shiro said, his words slurred immensely.

"Man he can pack it in." Cana smiled stepping through the portal, landing on top of Shiro, breaking the coffee table.

"Dad. You had eighteen alcoholic beverages?" Scythe asked tapping his foot.

"Oh hey buddy, hey listen, I've got a secret to tell but don't tell Scythe alright?" Shiro asked getting up and putting his arm around Scythe's shoulders.

"I promise." Scythe stated simply.

"He's going to have a cousin, and I'm gonna be an uncle." Shiro smiled hiccupping. "His Aunt Sienna is pregnant, and that Gildarts fella is the father."

Scythe's left eye twitched, before he removed himself from his father's grasp.

"Ruby where's my gear?" Scythe asked.

"In our room, why?" Ruby questioned.

Without saying a word, Scythe opened a portal to his and Ruby's room.

"Where are you going?" Shiro asked.

"I'm grabbing my armor and weapons before I kick Gildarts' ass." Scythe stated, the portal closing behind him.

"Uh-oh, my old man's in trouble." Cana laughed.

… … … … … …

"Sienna are you doing alright?" Gildarts asked putting his hands on his pregnant lover's shoulders.

"Yes Gildarts I'm doing fine, relax, I'm barely two weeks pregnant, I'm not even showing yet." Sienna laughed at his concern. "My goodness I hope you weren't this paranoid with Cana's mother when she was pregnant."

"GILDARTS." A familiar angered voice echoed.

"Whoa crap, uh Gildarts sweetie, you might wanna run." Sienna said, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Oh come on, I can handle your brother no sweat." Gildarts smiled.

"That's not what concerns me." Sienna stated as the doors to the guild swung open. "What concerns me is my nephew."

Gildarts stared at the armor clad man standing there, a look of confusion on his face as to who he was.

"So you're Sienna's nephew, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gildarts said as he approached the armored man.

"Can it playboy." Scythe stated removing his helmet.

"Scythe? I-I thought you were a mute." Gildarts exclaimed.

"Somethings changed that brought my voice out of me. But I'm here because I have a bone to pick with you."

"Now Scythe I'm a grown woman I can make my own decisions." Sienna stated.

"I'm not here to scold you Aunt Sienna." Scythe stated looking softly at her, before menacingly at Gildarts. "Cana told me about your past after one of our sparring sessions. You go around, and you sleep with any woman who catches your eye."

"You what?" Sienna asked looking at Gildarts.

"Now Sienna, listen I can explain… …"

"Natsu also told me about your meet up during his yearlong training. All you had packed in your bags were playboy magazines filled with scantily dressed women." Scythe growled, interrupting Gildarts' attempt at an excuse. "Now I'm only going to say this once. Treat my Aunt with any disrespect, or harm her emotionally, or physically, I will tear your remaining limbs off and force them down your throat."

It was then that Scythe began to notice Sienna moving away from Gildarts and towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Do you know, what kinds of things you could have given me?" Sienna asked.

"Sienna please…"

"NO." Sienna shouted. "I don't wanna hear it. You used me like all those women you slept with."

Gildarts could tell a crowd was forming around them, all of them having hateful glares towards Gildarts. Even Master Makarov seemed disappointed in him.

"Scythe. You'd best step outside before things get real ugly." Gildarts stated, sounding more than a little angry.

"I'm just trying to look out for family." Scythe glared. "Unlike you I actually care about my Aunt Sienna. The fact that she's reacting the way she is, tells me you're using her just like all the other women after your pregnant wife left you."

Gildarts' eyes widened in anger before he threw a punch at Scythe. His harmful advancements on him were stopped as three of Scythe's tails wrapped around Gildarts arm and sent waves of pain down through it as the bladed spikes dug into his flesh.

"I'll take that you wish to challenge me. Very well." Scythe growled, putting his helmet back on before he used his tails to throw Gildarts out the door. "But I'm not gonna go easy."

 _ **(Que Music… Thunder: Imagine Dragons)**_

"Bring it on punk." Gildarts growled.

"This isn't a sparring match, this is for real." Scythe glared as a crowd formed.

Gildarts charged at Scythe and threw a wave of magic at him, aiming to slice him into pieces.

Scythe used one of his tails to flip his shield off his back and blocked the wave of magic, coming towards him, cancelling it out while the wave that went past him diced up the streetlamps down the street.

"Look at that." Scythe smiled twirling his shield on his arm. "The only magic that can scratch this is the Maiden Magic."

Gildarts ignored what had happened and went for a head on attack. Throwing a punch at Scythe before his fist collided with the shield.

Scythe swung his shield to the side the second before Gildarts fist made contact with it, knocking his fist away, allowing Scythe to knee him in the gut.

"I though you would have learned from all our sparring sessions." Scythe growled as Gildarts stepped back, holding his stomach in pain. "You're not strong enough to beat me."

"But there's something different about you. Your slayer magic, it's no longer there." Gildarts said standing up straight. "You're no longer the Etherion Dragonslayer are you?"

"True, I gave up my Dragonslayer, and Godslayer magic, to protect my fiancée, my sister, and everyone I care about." Scythe exclaimed as his armor began to glow. "But that doesn't mean, I can't access the slayer magic I infused into my armor."

Scythe held out his right hand, and black flames began to emit from his palm, before enveloping his arm. Scythe ran at Gildarts with full speed, black lightning emitting from his boots.

"FLAME GOD: DEVINE STRIKE." Scythe shouted slamming his fist in Gildarts chest, sending him flying back.

"Damn it, I used too much of the synthetic One-for-All, in that attack. Gildarts is still alive, but he's gonna be unable to breath or eat properly for a…"

Scythe's monologue was interrupted as Gildarts stood up and sent another wave of magic at him. Acting fast, Scythe threw his shield at the wave of magical energy, causing Gildarts' attack to rebound back to him.

"Aw, shit." Gildarts cursed before he was hit by his own magic.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

Scythe caught his rebounded shield and stepped towards the pile of Mini-Gildarts, where they were all fighting amongst each other.

"You lose Gildarts." Scythe exclaimed, turning around, revealing the back of his armor with the Wizard Saints Emblem painted on it. "You see that emblem? That is the Wizard Saints Emblem, I hold the title of number one Wizard Saint."

"Gildarts Clive." Makarov exclaimed approaching them. "You are paying for the damages your fight has caused."

"What about the brat?" One of the tiny Gildarts' asked pointing at Scythe.

"You started the fight by throwing the first punch, I'd say it was all in self-defense." Makarov exclaimed before turning to look at Scythe. "Your heart is large my son. Larger than any I've seen. Family is first and foremost in your mind, you're even willing to travel across worlds to make sure they're safe."

"Thank you Master Makarov." Scythe said, bowing his head.

"It pains me to hear that you no longer are the Etherion Dragonslayer, how it happened, I am curious about, but I do believe that is a story for another time." Makarov sighed.

"I will tell everyone what happened, to cause me to lose my slayer magic, when I'm ready to let you all know. But for now, I'm needing to make sure my Aunt is doing okay." Scythe exclaimed.

"I'm doing fine sweetie." Sienna sighed hugging him from behind. "Quite honestly though, my emotions aren't. It's not just the pregnancy hormones either. Finding that the man I mated with, I conceived a child with, is nothing but a womanizer, is just something I can't wrap my head around at the moment."

"You're entitled to feel that way. So, what I would recommend, is you take some time to yourself, try to relax, there's a maternity spa in my old home town I grew up in that I'm sure you'd love." Scythe exclaimed.

"As for you Gildarts." Makarov exclaimed as the defeated man was pulled back to one piece. "I would recommend you take a few Millennial Level jobs, and lay low until this incident isn't talked about anymore."

"Fine. But for the record I never meant…"

"Save it. I'm going to have full custody over this child, and a restraining order on you; you won't even be able to so much as look in its direction without breaking the restraining order." Sienna stated, stopping Gildarts from his apology. "You used me, you turned on that charm of yours, and you played me like a fiddle."

"Aunt Sienna, would you like me to portal us to the village, or would you like a road-trip?" Scythe asked, putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I think a road-trip sounds lovely sweetie." Sienna sighed.

"I'll portal the car here then." Scythe smiled softly.

"No need."

Scythe and Sienna turned to see Lucy Heartphilia pulling up in Saphira.

"After the Fall of Beacon, I had Loki bring this to Earthland with the rest of us, we believed you weren't gone for good, not after what you did for us on our first mission together, and we've maintained it as best we could, granted the outside of the car is made of the purest Grimm Metal so we didn't have a way to do inner maintenance, but it's still pretty good." Lucy explained bringing the car up. "I would have given it back to you the last time you were here, but we got distracted by the party."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that Lucy." Scythe smiled. "Alright Aunt Sienna, let's get you to that maternity spa."

"A nice relaxing soak does sound lovely." Sienna sighed.

"I'll bring her back as soon as her vacation is up." Scythe called as they entered the car.

"Take all the time you need my boy. She deserves to relax." Makarov called.

Scythe drove off, leaving behind a cloud of dust as Gildarts was staring at the ground with a face that expressed how truly sorry he was.

"You made your own bed Gildarts." Makarov stated as the rest of the guild went back inside. "You have to sleep in it."

Gildarts turned to Makarov before looking up, at the car getting further and further away. A fire igniting in his eyes.

"I can see why Grey hates him." Gildarts exclaimed.

… … … … … … … … … …

A/N: Hey everyone F.M.D, here. Now I know what you're thinking. _**"Is he seriously picking on Gildarts to?"**_

Well, to put it simply, I'm proving a point. Even though it shows in both the Manga and the Anime that Gildarts has his perverted side, I find it didn't really show his flaws. So I chose to do just that.

F.M.D Signing out.


	52. Darkness Revealed at Death's Door

Dragons in Remnant-51

It was nostalgic inside the Khan household, Jaune placed the large pot of ramen on the table as everybody began to chow down, as they chatted about the things that happened.

Weiss, Natsu, Sting, Yang, Levy, were sitting at the table while Weiss was holding Pyrrha in her arms, bottle feeding her some formula she had Natsu run out and get before dinner started.

Ren, Nora, Ruby, and Wendy were sitting across from them, with one empty spot at the head of the table.

"Dude, how do you lose your map at a time like that?" Sting questioned after laughing for a bit.

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since." Jaune sighed, still pondering how they lost the map.

"Sweetie, don't be too hard on yourself about it." Levy chuckled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Luckily, Alpha provided us with a digital map." Ruby explained as her A.I sat on her shoulder, eating a digital bowl of ramen.

"Hey but he you made up for it, Mr. Muscles!" Nora stated. "You should have seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on."

"Yeah, but that was when Miia came in and was the one who wore it down and then took out its mobility since Scythe was dying. Leaving Ren to finish it off." Ruby explained.

… … … … … …

"You did not." Ruby gasped.

"Yeah. Right in the middle of the party." Weiss said, her hands over her face as Natsu held Pyrrha.

"But thankfully nobody got hurt so the people who the Boarbatusk was aimed for, had no grounds for a law suit or an arrest." Natsu explained as he rocked Pyrrha in his arms.

"That's all thanks to you and Ironwood." Weiss smiled putting a head on his shoulder.

"No way, I don't believe it." Nora exclaimed crossing her arms, before the sound of a summoning beside her drew her attention. She turned to see a white and blue Boarbatusk standing right in front of her before it gave a snort. "AAH!" Nora screamed jumping back, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, babe. I think it's time we tell team RNJR and Levy, the good news." Natsu smiled looking at Weiss.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Weiss smiled.

"What's the good news?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you guys are going to be so excited." Wendy smiled as Natsu and Weiss stood up.

"Ahem. It is with great pleasure that we formally tell you all, that Weiss and I…" Natsu started allowing for Weiss to finish.

"Are pregnant." Weiss smiled.

"Oh my, gosh. Congratulations, how far along are you?" Ruby asked, jumping up.

"Well, according to Wendy, I'm about a month along." Weiss smiled placing a hand on her lower belly, where her womb was. "And, Natsu and I have talked about this; we've decided to ask you and Scythe to be the Godparents for both little Pyrrha, and our baby."

"Oh I would be honored to." Ruby smiled taking Weiss's hands, jumping up and down. "Now all we gotta do is wait for Scythe to return and hear his answer."

… … … … … …

"They're no replacements for the real things." Sting smiled flexing one of his robotic legs a bit.

"But, we'll be sure to make good use of them. Especially since Scythe crafted these out of the purest of Grimm Metal." Yang smiled.

"That's amazing." Jaune smiled.

"Incredible." Ren stated.

Ruby just inhaled excitedly, before racing over and examining their artificial limbs.

"And, they're just as strong?" Ruby asked looking over Yang's arm.

"Hm, sure are." Yang smiled.

"Wanna bet?" Nora asked with her arm up, challenging Yang to an arm wrestle.

"I'm not challenging Sting to leg wrestling." Ren and Jaune said in unison.

"I'm gonna go put Pyrrha down for bed, before it gets too loud in here, and she wakes up." Natsu exclaimed leaving the room.

"Nora, please, now's not the time…" Weiss began only for Yang to instantly accept the challenge as they began arm wrestling, with the others cheering her on.

"Don't let her beat you. You can do it!" Jaune cheered on his orange haired teammate.

"C'mon you can do this." Ren cheered.

"C'mon Nora you can win this." Levy smiled.

"Show'em what Team JNPR's made of!" Ren added.

"C'mon sis." Ruby cheered.

"Go Yang go." Wendy smiled.

"Keep going." Jaune smiled.

"You can do it babe." Sting cheered on.

"Aw, you can't lose to a girl in a skirt."

"You used to wear a skirt." Weiss exclaimed. "Now you wear a scort."

"Keep going, keep going. You can do it." Jaune encouraged.

"Weiss you're not cheering loud enough!" Ruby shouted.

"It definitely feels like the original." Nora smiled as she and Yang were evenly matched. "I'll give you that."

"Yep, but, Scythe put some new features into it when he built it." Yang smiled.

"Heh, oh yeah?" Nora asked.

A mechanical sound echoed from where the mechanical arm, and the nub of Yang's actual arm met, before Nora was launched to the wall, hitting it pretty hard. In a daze, she looked up and saw the others, then she looked at her hand, and screamed, throwing the severed mechanical limb back to its owner.

Yang began laughing at Nora's reaction, which became contagious as Sting started to laugh followed by Ruby, Weiss, and then the rest of them.

… … … … … …

"Seriously, that's what happened to Scythe after he died?" Weiss, Yang, Natsu, Sting, and Wendy asked after hearing Ruby retell the story of what had happened to Scythe after Cinder killed him.

"I'm not sure why you're so surprised about this Wendy. You were with us weren't you?" Ruby asked.

"I was only around until Miia showed up. Even before that I wasn't around to hear Scythe's story on what had happened to him. I was just there to keep the poison from spreading any further." Wendy explained.

"Isn't Scythe immune to all elements?" Natsu asked.

"He's no longer a slayer of any caliber." Ren explained. "He gave it up, to protect Miia and Ruby."

"But, he's got nine Kitsune tails?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but short version is, he was torn in half, he was in Sage Mode, his Grandpa pieced him back together with the lower half of a Kitsune Knight from Hell, and now he's technically one third Grimm, one third human, and one third Faunus." Nora explained. "If you wanna hear it in greater detail, you're gonna have to wait until Scythe gets back."

… … … … … …

"Well, we ate it all. I'm actually feeling a little queasy. I forgot Scythe no longer has a Dragon's metabolism, so I guess we made a little too much." Jaune groaned.

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you." Yang stated.

"Ooh, we're doing nickname throwback now. Wonderful." Jaune groaned as he walked to the kitchen, with Levy carrying some of the dishes.

"Vomit Boy?" Sting asked.

"He used to suffer from motion sickness, way worse than a Dragonslayers. Before Wendy made him the troya charm." Yang chuckled as Weiss was giggling at the nickname throw.

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it." Nora smiled using Weiss's old nickname.

Ruby and Wendy began laughing, seeing Weiss's reaction to her nickname being used again.

"I so did not miss you people." Weiss smiled.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it!" Nora gasped. "What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey, you make it sound like I used to be terrible." Weiss argued.

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with at once." Yang stated.

Weiss glared at yang with a, Hmph, while Yang replied with one of her own while sticking out her tongue.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways." Ren stated.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say you ever did anything foolish or embarrassing?" Ren asked. "Or do you think you were perfect?"

"Oh gosh." Weiss stated putting her head in her hands.

"I may have been a little too gung-ho from time to time." Yang stated.

"Hee, you? I tried to 1-v-2 a Death-Stalker and a Nevermore on the second day of school, which got Scythe skewered through the heart." Ruby stated looking down at her cup of tea, looking ashamed of it.

"Yeah, well…" Jaune stated alerting them that he and Levy were back. "Don't even get me started."

"Well, that embarrassment, that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid, that just proves you're not the same person you used to be." Ren exclaimed. "You're smarter, or kinder, or stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are."

"My only regret was that I couldn't give Cardin Winchester one more thrashing for being such a racist." Natsu sighed.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that was Scythe's job." Weiss chuckled before frowning.

"We ran into him and his team on our way to the Bullhead station in Vale to see if we could try and find a working airship." Ruby started. "I'm honestly still pissed about what we heard him say."

"What did he say?" Natsu questioned.

"That he was holding a party at his place, celebrating the deaths of both Pyrrha and Scythe, saying the world would be a much safer place without either the 'Animal' or the 'Animal Lover', his words not mine." Ruby stated.

"Nora actually broke his legs and arms after hearing that." Ren exclaimed.

"He had it coming." Nora stated. "I just wish Ren didn't stop me before I cracked a couple of his ribs."

"Even still, we've all grown, and matured into people we know we can continue to be. Our bodies may change, but our hearts will always press on." Ren stated.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Ruby said after a moment of silence.

"Causing everyone at the table to laugh a bit."

"Well hold on. I thought I was pretty great in school." Nora exclaimed as she stood up.

"Even at the dance, when you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-"

"Yes especially at the dance. THANK YOU YANG!" Nora shouted, playing loud music to blot out the rest of what Yang was going to say.

"What happened with Nora at the dance?" Wendy asked. "I was a little busy helping Glynda with making some more refreshments."

"She spilt punch all over her dress. Turns out she was bra-less, and the dress became see through, and she unintentionally exposed herself to Neptune." Weiss smiled.

"How can nine kids make so much noise earing dinner?" Qrow asked as he came in with Oscar.

"Hi, sorry Uncle Qrow. Where's Miia, and Shiro?" Ruby asked.

"She's in bed resting. She's still feeling phantom pains from where her arm was removed." Qrow explained. "Shiro is in his room nursing a hangover. Cana left and is out drinking the night away."

"I'll go treat her for a bit, before I stop by Shiro's room to help him relieve some of the pain." Wendy stated heading out to the stairs.

Everyone else just looked at them, especially Oscar, giving him an uneasy feeling.

… … … … …Fiore Earthland… … … … …

Knock-knock-knock.

"Just one moment please." Kim called to the door, as she put her daughter down for her nap. "Who could it possibly be?" She questioned as she went to answer the door, coffee mug in hand.

Kim opened the door, and froze, the coffee cup falling to the ground, before a strong hand caught it.

"Careful Aunt Kim, this is your favorite mug." Scythe smiled.

"Scythe. But, Fairy Tail, they came here, and they told me what had happened in Remnant, they told me what had happened to you, and that you died and…"

"Hey, it's all right Aunt Kim. I'm right here, and I'm not dead. Not anymore. Some thing's happened, and I'm back now." Scythe stated, calming her down with a hug.

"Oh Scythe, I'm so happy to see you." Kim stated, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

"Aunt Kim, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Scythe exclaimed stepping to the side, to reveal Sienna standing behind him. "Aunt Kim, this is my Aunt Sienna, from my biological family."

"Oh, you're from Remnant aren't you? How wonderful to meet you. As you heard him say, my name is Kim." She smiled taking Sienna's hands with a smile.

"Well, thank you. I've actually been here in Earthland for nearly a month now." Sienna smiled.

"Aunt Kim, is that maternity spa mom went to when she was pregnant with Suzie, still open?" Scythe asked.

"It actually just got finished being rebuilt. After Jiemma invaded, he destroyed every franchised place around. Sabertooth has been helping out immensely with rebuilding the town. I think Minerva is there right now. Give me a minute to get the twins into their snuggies and we'll head out. Come on in while you wait." Kim smiled allowing them to come in. "Scythe mind helping me with little Suzie?"

"Of course Aunt Kim." Scythe smiled as she handed him a pink snuggie.

Scythe followed Kim to the crib in the middle of the living room, with the two squirming babies in the middle of it.

"Hi babies, look who's here." Kim cooed as they both looked over the edge.

The babies inside smiled and cooed incoherently seeing their mom and their cousin.

"Come here Suzie. You go first." Kim smiled picking up her daughter with a smile.

Scythe held the snuggie open as Kim put Suzie in it. The baby girl laughed as she bounced around in the air as Scythe held her.

"Sienna, would you mind helping me with little Scythe?" Kim asked.

"Little Scythe?" Sienna asked.

"I named these two after the children I helped raise after their parents death." Kim explained. "I had named this little guy Scythe, because it was rumored that our Scythe, had perished in an ambush in Magnolia Southgate Park."

"That was the night I was brought back to Remnant." Scythe smiled as Kim handed him a carrier. "What's this for?"

"Well you don't expect me to be the only one carrying one of the twins when I have you here, do you?" Kim asked.

"Fair enough." Scythe chuckled laying Suzie in the crib. "Now how do you put this thing on?"

"I'd figure it out pretty soon. You'll be wearing one constantly in the future." Sienna smiled.

"What does that mean?" Scythe asked as he clipped it on.

"Well, you and Ruby are engaged aren't you?" Sienna inquired.

"Yeah so?"

"You're engaged, congratulations, we have to go out to celebrate." Kim smiled.

"All I'm saying is, later on she's going to wanna have kids, and you're going to have to help take care of them." Sienna chuckled.

"Fair enough." Scythe smiled putting Suzie in the carrier.

"Now, I know I should have asked this earlier, but why are you wanting to go to a maternity spa?" Kim asked.

"Well, Kim. Scythe is going to have a little cousin in about nine months." Sienna smiled holding little Scythe as Kim put the carrier on.

"Oh, then we definitely need to celebrate tonight." Kim smiled. "I can help you with your pregnancy if you want. Is the baby daddy involved in your life?"

"He was until I found out he's noting but a womanizing letch." Sienna exclaimed.

"Gonna make sure he never sees his kid?" Kim asked.

"Yep." Sienna stated.

"Alright then. Follow me, and we'll be at the spa in no time." Kim smiled, admiring the confidence Sienna was portraying.

"So, how have things been going in the town since I was last here?" Scythe asked.

"Well, we've been rebuilding ever since Jiemma was killed, still don't know who did that. Well the rest of the town does, but they're keeping me in the dark about it." Kim explained.

"Ah, that would be me." Scythe explained.

"You killed him?" Kim asked.

"Yep, even summoned him during the Vytal Festival in a Team-vs-Team match." Sienna smiled. "That big ape guy in the armor was Jiemma right?"

"Yep." Scythe smiled.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask what kind of moral lines you had to cross to do that, but I'm guessing they were hard to cross." Kim exclaimed as they crossed town, Scythe and Sienna stopping at a large monument dedicated to a specific hero. Their sudden stop caught Kim's attention as she turned back to see them staring at the large monument. "Yep, the town dedicated you as its hero, their Symbol of Peace, their Pillar of Light."

The large monument was of Scythe, standing tall and proud with his shield by his side, his other arm raised up in victory, with his helmet covered head bowed in humbleness, and a pair of angel wings spread out on his back.

"Most of all. The town sees you as their Guardian Angel." Kim smiled softly. "Your parents always said that you were destined for greatness."

"Well, I always thought they meant I'd be a hell of a Rune Knight, or rodeo champion. I don't think they ever saw this coming." Scythe chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. When you first came into their lives, they kept talking about how you were destined for big things, they even predicted you might be destined to save this town once and for all." Kim stated leading them to the spa. "Here we are. Let's get inside."

When they passed through the entrance, a bell rang out as the door rang it when it swung open and shut.

"Hello, welcome to Mommy and Me Spas. How can I…"

Standing at the front counter was Minerva, with a look of shock on her face, seeing the trio standing there, especially the man in the middle with the baby hanging from the carrier on his front.

"So, Guild Master to Spa Manager. I never pegged you to be one to refuse a title as big as Guild Master." Scythe smiled.

Minerva remained silent as she walked out from behind the counter, and towards Scythe.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything to your supposed dead little brother?" Scythe asked.

Minerva was still quiet before she hugged him, lightly squeezing Suzie between them, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her laugh and hug Minerva as Scythe hugged her.

"I thought you were dead, you big dummy." Minerva cried.

"I was, it's a long story, but I'm back now." Scythe explained.

"R-right. We'll talk later. Right now I need to finish my shift." Minerva smiled releasing the hug. "So, what brings you three here?"

"Well, Minerva, this is my Aunt Sienna. She is needing a spa treatment for women in the earliest stages of pregnancy." Scythe explained directing Minerva's attention to Sienna.

"Welcome Ms. Khan, I'd be happy to help you along with your treatment and spa experience." Minerva smiled taking Sienna's hands.

"So you're Minerva. Scythe has told me so many things about you. Thank you for taking such good care of my nephew, and being his big sister, while he grew up in Earthland." Sienna smiled.

"So, let's get you situated for your treatment shall we?" Minerva smiled.

… … … … …Remnant Khan Safe House… … … … …

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Ozpin was in control of Oscar once again, as they were all silent. The only sound resonating from the ticking of the clock.

"So, the Maidens. Magic from our world. Salem. It's all true?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh." Qrow exclaimed with his arms crossed.

"Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin asked.

Yang remained silent, Sting putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as Weiss looked to her, then back.

"For the most part." Weiss exclaimed.

"You forgot something." Yang spoke up. "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

Ruby gasped in surprise, wanting to know what Yang was talking about.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked what Team RNJR was thinking.

"Oh great." Qrow groaned.

"Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal." Ozpin exclaimed.

"Not really, her entire tribe knows about her ability that you gave her. She thought telling Yang would make her want to stay with the tribe instead of come looking for Ruby and Qrow." Sting explained.

"My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits." Ozpin explained. Much like the Maidens, I to possess a certain… 'Magical' power. Using this power I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to see more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I… well… gave them the ability to turn into birds. Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Wait what?" Oscar asked, from the mindscape.

"Uncle?" Ruby asked as Team RNJR looked baffled.

"You turned them… into birds." Ren stated.

"Alright, now you're just messing with us." Nora stated.

"What else is new?" Jaune asked.

"He's telling the truth." Weiss exclaimed. "We saw it, Yang's mom… changed, right in front of us."

There was a moment of silence, before Yang spoke up.

"Why would you do something like that?" The blonde inquired, a hint of anger in her voice. "I mean, what is wrong with you?"

"Yang, that's enough." Qrow stated. "We made a choice. We wanted this."

"May I?" Ozpin asked after seeing Yang's look of disbelief.

"Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you, it was not done frivolously. It required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans. As well as searching for the Maidens, when their hosts became unclear."

"Okay, so, have you done this with others?" Ruby asked. "Like General Ironwood? Or Glynda, Shiro, anyone else who's in your inner circle?"

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling." Ozpin explained. "The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, rather miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens."

"Something Team KNHT knew from the beginning." Natsu exclaimed. "However, there's a sneaking feeling that I've had on my mind since you told us your story, in your office. So I'm keeping an eye on you buster."

"Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just come matters that I prefer to… play close to the chest." Ozpin explained, choosing his next words carefully after acknowledging Natsu's warning. "I believe that's how you phrased it?" Ozpin asked turning to Qrow.

"Heh. Yeah." Qrow smiled.

"Everyone has a choice." Ozpin exclaimed. "The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibility that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties, in favor of her own self-interest. Now all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There is no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat."

There was a moment of silence, signifying to Ozpin that no one was leaving.

"Very well, then." Ozpin said before Yang stood up.

"Yang?" Ruby inquired.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too." Yang stated. "If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do. But if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

"Understood." Ozpin exclaimed.

Hearing that, Yang chose to sit down.

"So… what now?" Jaune asked. "I mean, what can we do?"

"Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe, is best answered tomorrow." Ozpin explained.

"What do you mean?" Jaune inquired.

"The road ahead, is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight and enjoy this moment." Ozpin said putting a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder.

Out of the blue, Ozpin switched back with Oscar, seeing his hand on a girl's shoulder, caused him to jump back in surprised, causing them all to laugh.

"Weiss, are you sure you should stay?" Natsu asked hugging her from behind. "I mean, we have Pyrrha to look after and our new addition to the family in the coming months."

"I'll be fine Natsu, and as long as I don't do anything too strenuous so will the baby." Weiss smiled putting one hand on his arm, and the other on her lower stomach.

"Whoa, hold up." Qrow exclaimed. "You're pregnant Ice-Princess?"

"She is, and Scythe and Ruby have been named the Godparents." Ren explained.

"Then there's one thing I can do to make sure she's safe." Qrow exclaimed. "You're not coming into any battles."

"What, come on, I can handle myself, at least until I start showing." Weiss exclaimed.

"Not happening. I don't want a forced miscarriage on my conscience." Qrow stated. "I'm the adult here, I know I'm not your parent, but you're going to be a mother. If there are any fights, then you will not act. Understood?"

"I'll listen if the order comes from Scythe." Weiss exclaimed.

"Fine." Qrow sighed. "Ruby once the big guy gets back, let him know on Weiss's condition, and tell him Weiss will only listen to his orders."

"Will do Uncle Crow." Ruby said punning his name.

"Geeze I really wish you didn't know I could turn into a bird." Qrow sighed.

… … … … …Back in Metalica… … … … …

"Hey Scythe. There are some people here who want to see you." Minerva called.

Scythe turned his head from the magazine, waiting for Sienna, and Kim, to see several people he recognized as the villagers standing in his field of vision.

"Can I help you?" Scythe asked.

"So you're not a ghost?" One of them asked.

"No Bree, I'm not a ghost." Scythe explained. "I've just been to places that are really far away."

"Then we'd like to show you our appreciation." Bree exclaimed.

"I think building a fifty foot tall statue of me in the center of town, is more than enough appreciation. A little overkill actually." Scythe smiled before his head shot up a serious look on his face.

"What's up?" Bree asked.

"Minerva, can you watch the kids? Someone's broken into Suzie's tomb." Scythe exclaimed.

"You can count on me." Minerva explained as she took his place watching the kids.

"I'll finish hearing what you all have to say later, right now, I need to go stop some tomb raiders." Scythe explained, before he donned his armor, charging it up with Lightning Godslayer Magic, before running off to the town entrance.

With the Godslayer Magic it took Scythe less than a minute to get to his sisters tomb, finding someone had cracked it open.

"It's gotta be somebody with Sage Magic, otherwise they couldn't open it." Scythe stated as he walked inside, finding the oil lit and the people who broke in, stuffing their bags full before he saw a familiar ex of his.

"That's it, we've finally gotten what's rightfully mine." Magenta smirked holding handfuls of gold.

"Hands off." Scythe shouted.

Magenta turned her head just as the armored leg of Scythe came into view and kicked her in the face, sending her flying before she hit the wall alerting her goons of the trouble.

"Scythe, you're supposed to be dead." Magenta exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint. Now put back all the treasure you've stuffed in your bags, and I'll let you all walk out of here alive." Scythe stated. "You do know that tomb raiding is punishable by death for desecration and robbery of the dead."

"No way. I've worked too hard to end up backing down now, for what is rightfully mine." Magenta shouted. "Boys, take him out."

"I warned you." Scythe glared as the three men circled him.

"Bring it on, we're trained treasure hunters, and we're not scared of some wizard wannabe in special armor." The first man stated running up the stairs of the stone arm.

The first of the three was a tall, long-faced young man with shoulder-length light-colored hair and sharp, light-colored eyes. He dons a closed dark, collared, tight-fitting jacket (around which he bears a bullet belt) which, around the bottom, is fastened by a buckle; around his left arm, the man wears a band with the mark of his guild. He also wears light pants with holes in the knees, and light shoes. He completes his attire by wearing a dark headband, which is also emblazoned with the mark of his.

"Besides, this is the biggest payday score of our lives. We could retire on half of our shares alone." The second man stated drawing a broad sword from his back.

This man was, a well-built man of average height. Probably his most notable feature is his dark hair, which is styled into four tall spikes that jut straight upwards from his head. This, coupled with his stubble, curved eyes and eyebrows, and puckered mouth, gives him a rather unruly appearance.

Dressing quite casually, he sports a pair of dark cargo pants tucked into lace-up boots and a light jacket; said jackets sleeves being rolled to his elbows, whilst the fur-lined collar is kept up around his neck. Completing his look, he wore an arm band that bears his guilds logo, has a belt with multiple pockets tied around his waist and carries a large sword which he straps across his back.

"We ain't giving up, ya dig?" The third man stated pulling a metal rod with a giant hand off his back. "Besides, you can't do anything since you don't know the person who is buried here."

The third and final intruder, is a sturdy man of average height distinguished by his large head, disproportionate to his body. He has a massive, somewhat angled nose and round, beady dark eyes; the way his eyebrows and large mouth are kept makes it look like he's always retaining a frowning, stern expression, which changes to express shock only when the situations happen to be really astonishing. His tidy, straight dark hair juts outwards on top of his forehead in a pompadour-styled tuft, and his beard, connected to his hair and lacking a mustache, protrudes on his lower face in a series of squared shapes.

His choice of clothing is the most distinguished in his group, with a light ascot tie appearing from the light collar of his elegant dark jacket, which is closed by three buttons, has light ruffled cuffs emerging from its sleeves and Sylph Labyrinth's symbol emblazoned on the torso's left section. The man's pants are light in color, with each leg being adorned by two dark stripes which go from the waist down to the rims, outlining his knee area with more, somewhat rounded motifs, and his shoes dark. Crossing his chest in an " _x_ " shape and joined together by a squared buckle are the light straps meant to keep his weapon, a hammer shaped like a hand, secured to his back.

"Those symbols you all sport. They're all from Sylph Labyrinth, the treasure hunting guild." Scythe exclaimed, noticing Magenta was wearing one of the bands to.

"That's right. Magenta joined our team after joining the guild, looking for work. The Name's Hiroshi by the way, up there is Drake, and my main hammer man is Rala." The sword wielder exclaimed.

"You're wrong you know." Scythe stated, a dark aura surrounding him as the entrance to the cave sealed itself off. "I do know the person buried here. I carved her form on the lid and built her sarcophagus. I carved out this tomb with my bare hands. The little girl buried here is my sister."

Drake from his sniping post aimed for Scythe at the back of the head, firing a round at him. To his shock, Scythe moved his head to the side a bit, making the bullet miss him, while hitting the ground in front of him.

"You call that sniping?" Scythe asked turning to look at Drake. "My fiancée is ten times better than you. Not to mention you've just earned yourselves a one way ticket to the afterlife by raiding the tomb of the Number One Wizard Saint's sister."

 _ **(Que Music… Courtesy Call: Thousand Foot Crutch)**_

Rala glared at Scythe, before running for him, swinging his hammer down, only for Scythe to catch it with one hand, and kick him in the side, sending him flying.

Hiroshi was not far behind as Scythe swerved to the left, before jumping forward and performing a one armed handstand on the flat side of the blade, and kicked the sword wielder in the face, knocking him down.

Scythe jumped from the falling blade as he dodged several bullets that Drake was firing at him. With his helmet in Saphira, which was parked right outside Kim's house, Scythe needed a way to keep his head protected.

As soon as Scythe landed on his feet, he bent backwards, evading one of Magenta's glaves.

"Why won't you just stay dead?" Magenta shouted throwing multiple glaves at him.

"You of all people should know I don't take kindly to desecration." Scythe responded, catching one of her glaves, and throwing it at Drake, lodging the blade in the end of the barrel, causing his gun to break and the other rounds to explode when he fired and it rebounded.

"Damn it." Drake shouted. "That was a gift from my grandpa." Drake shouted before Scythe's Excalibur sword skewered him through the heart.

"Then you can burn in hell with him." Scythe stated as he dodged a swing from Rala.

"Bastard, ya dig." Rala shouted swinging his hammer down.

Scythe jumped to the side from the swing, and jumped forward, cracking Rala's nose, as he sent him into a wall.

"I can legally do anything to tomb raiders who try to steal from my sister's tomb." Scythe growled, the black sclera of his eyes glowing brightly. "The law states anyone can do to tomb raiders if they're caught raiding the tomb of a loved one."

"I won't let you get away with this." Hiroshi shouted swinging his sword at Scythe.

Evading the attack, Hiroshi was caught off guard as Scythe punched him in the gut. Stepping back, holding his aching torso, Hiroshi looked up and glared at Scythe before three claws impaled him through the head, causing his body to go limp.

"I'll have your head for this." Rala shouted.

Scythe jumped into the air, evading the hammer fist, as Rala was on a rampage. Rala turned back swinging his hammer, hitting Scythe in the stomach, and sending him flying into the wall.

"Not bad." Scythe smiled wiping some blood from his lip. "You actually managed to catch me."

Rala went running for Scythe, and swung his hammer at him. Scythe raised his hand and caught the hammer once again.

"But you're only getting me once." Scythe growled cocking back his fist, charging the synthetic One-for-All, at over 100%.

"Prepare to meet your maker." Scythe growled before he slammed his fist into Rala's stomach. The force of the blow caused Rala's body to explode.

Scythe flipped Hiroshi's sword into the air by the hilt with his foot, before sending the end of it into a wall, where Rala's head landed like it was a shelf on the flat side.

"Now, the Queen Bee is all that's left." Scythe stated turning to the entrance, where Magenta was desperately trying to open it.

"C'mon, c'mon. Drake was the specialist on this, how hard can it be. I mean if that idiot could do it then so can I." Magenta growled as she tried prying it open.

"Going somewhere?" Scythe asked appearing right behind her.

"Shit." Magenta cursed before she was sent flying back into the tomb, landing on the sharp edge of the Hiroshi's sword, cutting half way through her body.

"It's about time you pay for your selfish desires." Scythe growled as he unsheathed all his claws.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"No, please, have mercy." Magenta begged.

"Sorry, all out of mercy." Scythe stated before he swung his claws, and everything went black for Magenta.

~At the Sylph Labyrinth Guildhall, three hours later~

"Hey Master. There's someone here to see you. Says he has a bone to pick with you." One of the guild members called.

"I'm coming." The guild master shouted back, coming to the front, finding a young man in armor standing there holding a sack. "Hi, I hear you have a bone to pick with me. How can I calm this problem?" He asked.

"You recognize these four?" Scythe asked holding up four pictures of their guild members.

"Yes, those are Drake, Hiroshi, Rala, and our newest recruit Magenta. Did they do something wrong?" The guild master asked.

Scythe tipped the sack over, allowing four disembodied heads to roll out onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The guild master shouted.

"These four broke into a tomb that was sealed with magic. My sister's tomb to be precise. Magenta is my ex-girlfriend, and she chose to target my sister's tomb for the treasure it holds. Legally I am allowed to do anything I see fit to the tomb raiders if they're caught in the act. Their bodies are right outside, burnt to crisps but right outside. Have a nice day." Scythe exclaimed turning to leave the guild before he felt the thump of an arrow hitting his armor. He turned around to see the guild master and the guild all glaring at him, their weapons at the ready.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are. But you just made the biggest mistake of your life." The guild master exclaimed, he aimed his wrist mounted crossbow at Scythe.

"No." Scythe sighed turning all the way around, his eyes closed. "You just ended your lives, by challenging me."

Scythe opened his eyes, showing a black abyss of darkness and destruction. He held out his right arm to the side, a pool of tar forming, before a Grimm began to emerge. But not just any Grimm, a Kitsune-Knight. From his trials in hell. A dark aura enveloped him, covering his form, as Billy-goat horns outlined the sides of his head, while his face looked like he had put on a mask that only revealed his eyes.

"Alright…"

Scythe turned around and saw a faceless man, glowing like gold with stag antlers on his head. His eyes the only thing distinguishable on his face, glowing a lighter shade of gold.

"I think it's time I tighten that seal a bit. Don't you think so brother?"

The God of light, tapped Scythe's forehead, knocking him out, as he caught the sleeping Scythe. All the darkness retracting back into his body.

"Too much Grimm essence has weakened the seal you put on yourself brother. You're starting to reveal yourself too early." Wilhelm sighed. "I deeply apologize for your comrade's demise, but he is right, he was well within his rights to do so. Goodbye."

"Wait, if you're so powerful, please bring them back." The guild master asked.

"I apologize, be we are not the gods of this world, so in bringing them back I'd be declaring war on a cosmic scale, where all reality as you know it, would cease to exist. Farewell."

With that the Kitsune-Knight, and the tar pit, were destroyed, and Wilhelm disappeared with Scythe, in a flash of light. Leaving the Treasure Hunters guild baffled.

"What the hell was that?" The master questioned.


	53. Betrayal of those closest to us

Dragons in Remnant-52

"Scythe… Scythe wake up."

"What?" Scythe groaned, opening his eyes to find he was in a white void, standing up. "Where am I?"

"The void between the afterlife and life." Wilhelm explained, walking to Scythe in his celestial human form.

"Whoa, Wilhelm?" Scythe questioned seeing the golden body and stag antlers.

"It is good to see you again young one." Wilhelm smiled. "At least now you get to see me in my true form."

"You said this place is the void between life and death. Why am I here?" Scythe asked.

"Unfortunately, there was a lingering darkness inside you, that wasn't there before." Wilhelm explained. "You've absorbed too much Grimm Essence."

"Must be a side effect of the synthetic One-for-All." Scythe sighed.

"That being said, I've taken it away." Wilhelm explained holding out his hand, with the broken shards of a lacrima orb floating above his palm. "And have returned your Dragonslayer magic to you. Both your Godslayer magic, and young Miss Rose's, have been returned to the Gods of Earthland, where they will distribute it to worthy wielders. I'd say your armor is enough Godslayer Magic, wouldn't you?"

"I guess so." Scythe exclaimed before memories of what had happened, returned to him. "No, did I really…"

"I'm afraid you did. Though you were within the boundaries of Fiore's laws in killing those four grave robbers. You still took their lives." Wilhelm explained putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, I couldn't have. I'm so sorry, I did mean for that to happen." Scythe exclaimed as he began to break down.

"I had a feeling this might happen." Wilhelm sighed before tapping Scythe on the forehead, his face going blank for a moment. "I am erasing your mind of those events. You will forget they were killed, by your hand, and will tell Sienna and Kim that one of the raiders turned on the others, before being apprehended by the authorities."

Scythe's expression was blank as his shield was when he first got it. Wilhelm sighed and with a snap of his fingers, sent Scythe back to Metallica, with no memory of this meet up, or what happened after he had gotten an alert of Suzie's tomb being robbed.

"I really wish I didn't have to do that." Wilhelm exclaimed holding up a small vile filled with the Grimm essence, as well as the power of the synthetic One-for-All.

"Wilhelm, we need to talk." A familiar voice exclaimed, standing behind the God of Light.

"Hello Amaterasu. Is this about what my brother did in Earthland?" Wilhelm sighed, not even turning around to see the figure behind him.

Amaterasu was a slim, woman, wearing a black belly dancer's bikini top, with a loin flap, with the two pieces held together by two gold chains, with white flame markings on the fabric. Her figure was slim with an hourglass waist, her hair was down and tied at the end, with black flames in the shape of wings on either side of her head, and a gemmed belly button piercing chain to top it all off. Her tan skin gleamed from the light Wilhelm's body gave off, as her crimson eyes held a bit of mischief, mixed with concern, and a hint of anger.

"Did you wear that to seduce me or because you liked what Miss. Heartfilia wore in the Kingdom of Stella when she had to distract that blood magic tyrant?" Wilhelm asked. "I must say, you fill it out a bit better than she did."

"Maybe a little bit of both." Amaterasu exclaimed smiling a bit. "But to the matter at hand. The seal weakened on Jacob's true self, and he killed four Earthlanders."

"Oh come now Amaterasu, I think you can grant him this one pass, considering it was you who postponed his power gaining to destroy Acnologia. Which may I remind you, caused Scythe to witness the death of his beloved sister Suzie, who was to be, the one to go to Remnant with him." Wilhelm exclaimed turning around. "It's because of you, his return to Remnant was pushed back a year and he had less time to unlock and train his Semblance and Heritage."

"True, I'll give you that. But he still killed four people from Earthland." Amaterasu sighed.

"Because they had broken into his sister's tomb." Wilhelm explained. "If I remember correctly, it was you who also put the law into the king's mind that any tomb raiders who are caught in the act, by any relative of the deceased who lies within said tomb or grave, can be punished how said family member sees fit."

"Alright, I get your point." Amaterasu shouted, the flaming wings flaring up. "Geeze, I'm sorry alright? I just want to make sure you fastened the seal and removed whatever was weakening it."

"It was the Grimm essence of the synthetic One-for-All that his father made. I removed it, and the power itself, restoring his Dragonslayer magic. The Godslayer magic in his system was returned to their rightful elemental deities." Wilhelm explained, showing her the cylinder with the synthetic power in it. "I told you it was a bad idea to give him this power."

"Here I thought you were just giving me a gift." Amaterasu chuckled, sounding mockingly hurt.

"Enough Amaterasu. I swear, if you, so much as mess with Remnant one more time, I will take it as a declaration of war." Wilhelm exclaimed crushing the cylinder, destroying the Grimm Essence and the synthetic power within it. "Am I clear?"

"As crystal." Amaterasu sighed.

Wilhelm said nothing more, as he vanished into thin air. Leaving Amaterasu to herself and her thoughts. Before a smile crept on her face.

"But you never said anything about being able to mess with Earthland and the people who live there." Amaterasu smirked. "I think it's time that little tyrant in Metalica to be taken down a couple pegs by the Etherion Prophesied one."

… … … … …Earthland… … … … …

Scythe found himself walking back to Metalica, trying to figure out what he was going to do for his Aunt Sienna for a gift for her and his unborn cousin.

"Hey Scythe."

The Dragonslayer looked up to see his Aunts Kim and Sienna, waiting for him at the entrance to the village, each of them pushing a stroller.

"Hey. Sorry about ditching like that." Scythe exclaimed.

"It's fine. Minerva told us someone had broken into your sister's tomb, is everything all right?" Sienna asked.

"Everything is fine. They've been taken care of." Scythe smiled.

"Great, now let's get going to the town center, there's a feast being held for you, and I think you'll be surprised who is leading the town now." Kim smiled.

Scythe raised in eyebrow in confusion, before Kim and Sienna dragged him off to the city hall building.

Upon arriving at the feast the town's people were holding for him, Scythe saw a familiar face sitting at the head of the table.

"Brandon." Scythe smiled as they greeted each other with a hug.

"Scythe, it's been forever since we last saw each other. I thought you were dead." Brandon smiled accepting the embrace.

"I was but I'm back now." Scythe chuckled ending the hug. "Look at you, the town leader now. You always said you'd be a leader one day, and look at that, you've achieved it."

"I am, it feels good to be in power." Brandon smiled.

"Who's that?" Sienna asked sitting beside Kim.

"That is Brandon Wyvern, he's the leader of the village since his father was the leader before Jiemma killed him to usurp the title of leader. He's the only kid to treat Scythe like a normal person despite the fact Scythe's looked like a body builder his entire life." Kim explained. "The town's people didn't really like him because of his Sage Magic, he never really had any control over it, Brandon was the only one to find it fascinating and not terrifying."

"Why?" Sienna asked.

"Sage Magic is very rare, but those two, are the only ones in town who have ever possessed it." Kim exclaimed. "Brandon's Sage Magic revolves around canine such as wolves, dog, foxes etc. while Scythe's revolves around felines, such as tiger, lions, panthers, cheetahs etc. which is the case for the Sage markings."

"Their magic, even though it's the same revolves around different species of animals?" Sienna inquired.

"Well, each Sage Magic user is drawn to different species of animal, based on their personality, for Scythe his is felines, when he uses his sage magic, it's like he uses the best qualities from the jungle cats I had listed, and puts them to use in battle. The strength of a tiger, the speed of a cheetah, the agility and stealth of a panther, and the heart of a lion." Kim exclaimed. "I think I might even have a picture of the both of them using Sage Magic as their costumes for Halloween somewhere in my house still."

"They're acting as if they haven't seen each other in years." Sienna exclaimed.

"Well, when Scythe's parents, or his Earthland parents, died the two of them grew further and further apart. On Scythe's end, it was because he was working himself to the bone to keep himself distracted and to make sure they had a home still. For Brandon, it's because he felt he couldn't face Scythe, because the main canine he resembles when using his Sage Magic, is the Dire-Wolf, which is the species that killed his parents, and Brandon felt like Scythe wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore after what happened." Kim explained.

"But, it seems they're enjoying each other's company." Sienna stated.

"Yeah, but there's something about Brandon that Scythe doesn't know." Kim said, looking around before whispering it to her. "Brandon is bleeding the town dry of all its resources, and funds."

"Why would he be doing that?" Sienna asked.

"He believes himself to be the one true heir to lead the village. Apparently he's of a royal bloodline that no longer is considered royalty. Back when the country of Fiore was first starting out, it was split into three different kingdoms, his family was the rulers to one of them. So he thinks that he should live the lap of luxury. He doesn't even care what's happening with the schools, the stores, or any of it. He raises the taxes each month, and I can guarantee you, he didn't pay for this banquet." Kim explained.

"That's awful." Sienna gasped.

"So, how have things been with you? I heard you got yourself a girl." Brandon smiled nudging Scythe with his elbow.

"Yeah, we're even engaged." Scythe chuckled before Sienna grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Excuse us for a minute, I need to talk with my nephew in private." Sienna stated.

"Of course. Please take your time." Brandon smiled sitting back down.

"Aunt Sienna, what's this about?"

"Your friend right there, he's a tyrant." Sienna exclaimed.

"What?" Scythe questioned looking back to Brandon.

"Kim told me. He bleeds the town dry of its resources, and raises the taxes to meet his standards for a lap of luxury." Sienna exclaimed. "I know you and him have a history, but all I'm asking is you don't let that cloud your judgement on what's really going on around you."

Scythe looked around, and realized for the first time, all the faces and expressions of the people around, were either forced, or depressed. Thinking back, he even saw several people out on the streets, bundled up in rags.

"Why haven't I noticed this until now?" Scythe questioned.

"Probably because the two of you grew so far apart, that you wanted to believe everything around you was normal." Sienna exclaimed.

"Alright, grab Aunt Kim, the twins, and get out of here, while I confront Brandon about this." Scythe exclaimed.

"Scythe…" Sienna gasped, seeing a spark of fire in his soul. _'Could he still have his Dragonslayer magic, and not even know it?'_

"Get going." Scythe exclaimed walking over to Kim and whispering to her what to do.

"Hmm, why are they leaving?" Brandon asked as Kim left with the twins.

"Aunt Sienna needed some help, she's new to pregnancy, so she's going to spend some time with her and the twins, to adjust to it." Scythe lied.

"I see." Brandon smiled eating a piece of stake.

Scythe looked around the table as he stood at the opposite end of it from Brandon, those who met him in eye contact, understood they should clear the vicinity.

"Tell me Brandon." Scythe exclaimed as the last person cleared out. "When did you become such a tyrannical monster?"

"Whatever do you mean Scythe?" Brandon asked, sounding hurt.

"You're bleeding the town dry of its money, of its food, all its resources, all so you can live the life of a king, while not caring about those who get hurt in the process." Scythe stated.

"I see." Brandon said eating another bite of steak. "You presume that's the life of a tyrant. We both know what that really looks like Scythe, and I'm nowhere near Jiemma's level of cruelty."

"Tyranny comes in different forms Brandon." Scythe growled.

"What you call tyranny, I call the life of a king. Which is what I am my friend. A King." Brandon exclaimed.

"You keep telling yourself that. It gives you justification as to why you're lining your pockets with the town's money." Scythe exclaimed.

"Is it wrong for a king to live the life I live?" Brandon questioned putting his utensils down.

"It is when the people suffer for it. Otherwise you're just a tyrant."

"I sense that we're not going to come to a mutual understanding on this matter." Brandon exclaimed standing up. "So, you leave me with no other choice, but to execute you for high treason."

"Try it." Scythe exclaimed his sage markings forming as he threw his jacket off.

"Interesting, you're able to use your Sage Magic without having to stand still as well. Here I thought I was the only one to come up with the idea." Brandon said throwing off his robe, revealing a muscular well-built frame underneath, matching Scythe in stature. What was really surprising however, were the green stones imbedded in his skin, with the veins visible as the energy flowed through them. His sage markings were jagged, and went up his arms and down the sides of his torso with a diamond spaced out from each other. Along his abdomen and back, the sage markings aligned themselves to look like a weaved crisscross pattern before meeting up on his face, forming a thief's mask on his face as it ended as an arrowhead on the tip of his nose.

"Brandon, what have you done?" Scythe questioned in horror as there were three of those stones in each arm.

"I simply made myself stronger, strong enough to take you on." Brandon exclaimed. "Are your nature lacrimas on your back?"

"I don't have nature lacrimas. The emblem on my back is tattooed with the ink being made of the ruby from the Kyushu gauntlet. The magical object we always talked about finding to increase our magical abilities." Scythe exclaimed as they began to circle one another.

"So you found it, and used it without me." Brandon sighed. "I'm disappointed my friend. We always talked about making it big together, guess now we know who we truly are."

"Yeah, a tyrant and a warrior." Scythe exclaimed, taking the tiger Kung-Fu stance.

"You still practice the martial arts your father taught you? How weak." Brandon stated taking the wolf Kung-Fu stance. "I was trained by the masters up in the Mt. Hakobe."

"I'm only going to say this once." Scythe growled, as scales began to cover his arms. "Let my people go."

"These aren't your people, you're not the leader of this village." Brandon smirked. "So you have no right to demand that of me."

"I grew up here. I was raised here." Scythe growled. "They're my friends, they're all family."

 _(Que Music… The Plagues: Prince of Egypt-Caleb Hyles Ft. Jonathan Young Cover)_

"If that's the case then you'll have to beat me first." Brandon exclaimed running for him.

Scythe held up his left arm, blocking the jump twist kick Brandon used, before grabbing his ankle and slamming him into the ground.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Brandon laughed as he got up. "Is that all the strength you've got?"

"Not even close." Scythe exclaimed jumping into the air, before disappearing in a flash of violet light, much to Brandon's confusion.

Brandon looked around trying to sense where Scythe was, held his arm up blocking an axe kick from Scythe as he came spinning down from the rafters of the.

"Weak." Brandon smirked.

"Look again." Scythe smiled jumping back.

Brandon looked to his arm, and his eyes widened, noticing that where one of the nature lacrimas highest up on his arm once was, gapped a bleeding hole in his flesh.

"How did you…"

"I grabbed it when my kick landed." Scythe explained holding up the green nature energy lacrima. "It was easy to do since you were distracted by my kick." He stated crushing it to dust.

"You're going to pay for this." Brandon growled lunging at Scythe his fingers out like claws.

' _He's gotten faster. His anger is through the roof, which is drawing too much energy from the lacrimas.'_ Scythe observed, moving his head to evade the strike, and holding up his hand to block the knee that came afterwards.

Scythe flipped Brandon over and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

"What happened to you Brandon?" Scythe questioned marching over towards him. "You and I were friends, we were like brothers. How could you have become this tyrannical?"

"Me?" Brandon began. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Ever since I found out I had Sage Magic, I always considered myself the best, I trained everyday to perfect my control over it, and I gained control of it in half the time that an adult would." Brandon began. "But then came you. A simple nobody who possessed the same magic as me. Suddenly I didn't feel so special, I felt like yesterday's garbage. You managed to take control of your magic in half the time I did, proving of inferior I was to you. You, a musclebound child who grew up take the Number One Wizard Saint Title after God Serena abandoned the country."

"I don't care about records like that Brandon. Don't you realize how many people hated me because of how I looked, because of how strong I was? I had wished more than anything I had grown up a baker's son, or the son of a knight, but I was raised as a farm hand, and my body grew in accelerated maturity because of it."

"Doesn't matter." Brandon smirked as the skin between his markings became a different pigment. "When I saw you fighting Jiemma, accessing magic you stole from the Dragon of Death himself, I knew you had surpassed me in every way. Including in being human."

"Brandon what did you do?" Scythe questioned as Brandon's body began to shake as the skin between his sage markings became purple.

"So I asked myself, what the hell is stronger than a dragon, and the answer came to me in the form of a lacrima. A Demon." Brandon smiled. "So I went to the lacrima caves in Mt. Hakobe, and I took enough Demonslayer lacrima to become the Etherion Demonslayer."

"How the hell did you even find those caves?" Scythe questioned as the skin between his sage markings grew scales.

"My father was the one who originally discovered the caves. He's the one who told the magic council about them. So all I had to do was read my father's journals and I found the location to the caves in no time at all." Brandon said, his voice sounding more demonic than human. "I just did the same thing as you."

"Brandon you fool. I didn't eat any Dragonslayer Lacrima to become the Etherion Dragonslayer. Acnologia killed Suzie, and I hurt him. I had sliced off two of his fingers and his blood pooled in the crater he made destroying me. I didn't want Dragonslayer Magic, but it was destined that I be the one to destroy him." Scythe exclaimed. "I didn't choose the power I gained, it was forced on me."

Scythe sent himself flying towards Brandon, his fist cocked back, before slamming his fist into Brandon's chest sending him through the wall, startling the townsfolk as they were now witnessing the town's savior fighting another abomination.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sienna asked as Brandon stood back up

"That's Brandon's Demonslayer form. If memory serves me right, he was jealous of seeing Scythe wielding the power of an Etherion Dragonslayer, so he turned himself into an Etherion Demonslayer." Kim exclaimed as they all backed up, her twins crying at the fighting.

"You still pick yourself up, even after all that has happened to you." Brandon growled. "But I know there's one thing that you never learned about our Sage Magic."

"Stay down, and accept defeat Brandon." Scythe shouted slamming his fist into his face, knocking him back a few steps.

"When we're in Sage form, we are able to control the animal our Sage markings make us resemble the most." Brandon chuckled.

"What are you saying?"

"The day your parents died, you were supposed to be with them." Brandon smiled insanely. "You were supposed to be with them for the picnic, but you wound up bedridden because you had broken your leg, so Kim watched over you and Suzie so your parents could enjoy their anniversary."

"Where is this leading to Brandon?" Scythe questioned, feeling like he knew the answer.

"I controlled the Dire-Wolves who had killed your parents. I ordered them to attack the picnic. When I saw you weren't there, I was outraged, and left them to their fate." Brandon shouted. "You should have died with them that day, you and your sister, may your family burn in hell."

"So you were the one who controlled the Dire-Wolves after all huh?" Scythe asked, in a surprisingly calm tone that sent shivers down the spines of those watching the fight. "Dire-Wolves don't usually attack unless provoked or starved. You told me that."

A pillar of magical energy surrounded Scythe, his eyes glowing crimson red through the wall of magical energy.

"So all those years you were pretending to be my friend, you were hating me with a passion in the shadows." Scythe growled. "Well guess what Brandon. I knew about your ability to control Dire-Wolves, you were never that good at hiding secrets from me. So here's what I'm going to do." Scythe exclaimed, opening a portal to a desert wasteland in Remnant. "I'm going to throw you somewhere you can never hurt anyone ever again."

"I'm not going to go down so easily, I'm not the weakling you once knew when we were kids." Brandon growled, rushing towards him.

The pillar of magic disappeared and Scythe was instantly in front of Brandon, grabbing him by the throat, and lifting him up in the air. The sudden force of impact caused Brandon's trachea to suffer some damage as Scythe held up suspended off the ground, holding the same pose as the statue dedicated to him and Pyrrha in front of the newly rebuilt Beacon Academy.

"I didn't want to believe it you know. But I always knew, deep down inside of me, I always knew the Dire-Wolves that randomly attacked my parents, the people who raised me as if I were their own, were controlled by you." Scythe growled squeezing tighter on Brandon's trachea. "But now that I know, there's nothing else I wanna say to you, except, burn in hell."

Scythe threw Brandon through the portal and watched as he skipped along the desert sand, like a skipping stone on a pond. Scythe and Brandon held eye contact once more, before the portal was closed, trapping Brandon in the uninhabitable desert of Remnant.

 _(End Song…)_

"It is done." Scythe sighed, his sage markings and scales vanishing.

"Scythe, oh I'm so happy you're alive." Sienna said, hugging him.

"I know you are Aunt Sienna." Scythe smiled hugging her back.

"So where'd you send Brandon off to?" Kim asked rolling up with the stroller. "He's not going to be able to return is he?"

"No, not unless he somehow manages to create a portal from Remnant to Earthland." Scythe explained.

"You sent him to Remnant?" Sienna questioned.

"I did. But for some reason, during the battle, I was in second stage Dragonforce." Scythe exclaimed.

"I think that you might not have gotten rid all of you Dragonslayer Magic when you removed it from your body. I think a fraction of it hid away in your soul when you removed it, and it blossomed out over time, revealing you still have that magic." Sienna explained.

"I guess that kinda makes sense." Kim stated, a bit confused. "Though I'm curious to know as to why Minerva didn't help at all when it came to Brandon's tyranny."

"She couldn't." Scythe exclaimed. "The Guild laws prohibit anyone from a known guild to attack a town leader on a hunch, they need evidence, and they need a source. Your words weren't enough so I had to confront him about it, and once I had my confession from him, I could strike. He never would have answered Minerva with the truth, he would have simply told her the people were just trying to start a revolt."

"Which we were on the brink of with how unfair he was treating us." Kim stated.

"Well, things are going to change around here, and for the better." Sienna exclaimed. "I'll take up the mantle of leader."

"You can't be serious Aunt Sienna." Scythe exclaimed. "Do you know how much stress that would put on you? Not to mention that kind of stress isn't good for a pregnant woman."

"I'll be fine sweetie. I lead the White Fang for five years without a fuss, besides what happened with Adam, so I think I can handle this town. The number of White Fang grunts were three times larger than the population of this town, so I'll manage." Sienna smiled.

"What about Fairy Tail?" Kim asked, knowing Sienna was a member.

"Even though I joined only a few weeks ago, I'm gonna have to resign. Good news is, Gildarts won't be a part of my child's life." Sienna smiled. "No good womanizing deadbeat."

"Amen sister." Kim smiled.

"Okay, well if you're resigning from Fairy Tail, then I might as well give you a proper Fairy Tail send off, there are three rules you absolutely must follow." Scythe exclaimed holding up his hand, preparing to send off fireworks made from fire and lightning Dragonslayer magic. "Rule1: Never share sensitive information about the guild, so long as you live. Rule2: Never contact any clients you worked for while in the guild for your own personal gain. Rule3: Although our paths must stray, promise to live the rest of your life to the fullest; that means, you must treat every day, as if it were your last in this world." Scythe stated as he began to tear up. "Never forget your Fairy Tail friends and family, treasure them for as long as you live." Scythe smiled as he set off the fireworks building in his hand.

"Scythe." Sienna smiled as she teared up herself.

"Aunt Sienna. I love you so much, please, live your life, like you won't see tomorrow." Scythe smiled hugging her.

"I promise Scythe." Sienna smiled.

~Remnant~

"Scythe sure has been gone for a while." Ruby sighed as she was lying on the balcony, watching the sunrise and the birds flock by.

"You're up early." Yang said as she and Sting stoop above her.

"Hey, sis. Sting." Ruby smiled.

"Boop." Yang stated tickling Ruby with her hair.

"What are you doing up?" Ruby asked sitting up, as Yang and Sting sat down next to her.

"Can't fall back asleep." Yang exclaimed.

"I'm always up this early for training." Sting smiled.

"Eh, I can't fall back asleep either." Ruby stated.

"Well fortunately, coffee exists." Weiss smiled as she walked behind them, holding Pyrrha, with Natsu holding a tray with five cups of coffee on it.

"Can you even have coffee?" Sting asked. "Won't it hurt the baby?"

"One cup a day is fine. At least according to Wendy." Weiss smiled as Natsu handed out the cups.

"No please." Ruby exclaimed holding up her arms in an X motion as if she were about to get shot in the head.

"Don't worry, I put in blasphemous amounts of cream and sugar, just for you." Natsu chuckled holding the cup in front of her.

"Wow, Natsu using big words like that, being in Remnant has changed you for the better." Sting laughed before sipping his coffee, cringing at the bitter taste.

"I also put three tablespoons of apple-cider vinegar in his because I knew he was going to say that." Natsu laughed.

"Jokes on you, I think it makes the coffee healthier, despite the awful taste.

"Aww, yeah." Ruby smiled taking her cup. "Wait, you made sure to make decaf for Nora right?"

"Of course." Natsu chuckled.

"Can't believe we're actually in Mistral." Yang sighed leaning into Sting as Weiss and Natsu sat on Ruby's other side, drinking their coffee.

"That's what you can't believe?" Ruby questioned.

"Well yeah. I mean we deal with magic every day, so it's not really all that surprising to find the Maidens actually exist." Yang exclaimed.

"We honestly weren't sure if we'd ever see you two again." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well. Here's to defying expectations." Sting smiled as they tapped their mugs together while Ruby was guzzling her coffee down like it was going out of style.

"I just wish Blake and Gajeel could be here with us." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, well, she made her choice." Yang exclaimed sounding angered as she put her cup down. "Same with Gajeel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss questioned.

"You make it sound like they abandoned us for good." Natsu added.

"I mean they could have been here if they just stuck around." Yang stated. "It's no big deal though. We'll be fine."

"Yang, don't you think Blake wanted to have some more comfort than just her friends, like with her parents?" Sting asked. "For all you know, she could have been scared that you guys would have been hurt if she stuck around. Gajeel was man enough to admit he was scared and told me he was leaving with Blake, I told you this when our wounds were still healing."

"Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I want her here?" Yang questioned.

"Are you… still mad at them for leaving?" Ruby questioned.

"Oh. Whatever gave you that idea Ruby? No, I'm totally fine. I'm great." Yang said sarcastically.

"Okay, calm down." Weiss began.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Yang shouted.

"HEY." Natsu shouted instantly on his feet. "You watch it Yang. I had no trouble, threatening to kill your mother because she was threatening Weiss, I will fight you if I have to. To protect my family."

"Seriously Yang. It's as if you just filtered out everything I just told you." Sting exclaimed standing up anger in his voice. "She has a life that goes beyond us, that goes beyond her team. I understand you're still tasting the bitter betrayal of when she left after making sure we were okay. But she's just like everybody else, she needed time to think, she needed to pull the pieces of her emotions back together. It's like you're choosing to be mad because she has a life beyond Beacon, or any of us."

"Well what would you know about feeling like this huh? Gajeel told you goodbye when he left, but Blake didn't tell me." Yang stated, standing up to meet him.

"You wanna know what my experience with this is? When I was a boy, I looked up to one man, and one man alone. I dedicated my life to becoming like him, then he just up and vanishes with the rest of his Tenrou Island Team, for seven years. I was broken, I had looked up to him, and I just like that, my dreams, my idolizations, and the vision of the man I looked up to for so long, were shattered into a million pieces, only for him to return seven years later." Sting exclaimed. "Natsu was the man I idolized as a kid, but when Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island, and it was reported that it was suddenly destroyed, I felt betrayed because I thought the man I idolized, was nothing but a glorified wimp. But he proved me wrong at the Grand Magic Games, when he destroyed both me and Rogue on his own, in the two-on-two battles."

Yang was taken aback by what Sting told her, and looked at her hand holding the coffee, seeing it was shaking.

"Whatever." She said heading inside.

"I remember that fight." Natsu smiled. "I had shoved Gajeel into a mining car and it started rolling down the tracks. Starting up his motion sickness."

"Seems, Remnant has also done some good for restoring your memory." Ruby smiled, remembering the rerun of that battle she watched with Scythe.

~Later that afternoon~

Yang was sitting on her bed in the room she shared with Sting, with a picture of her full Guardians team, in her hands, realizing it was torture to keep looking at it with how she felt about Blake and Gajeel leaving, until there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Yang asked, putting the picture away before the door opened. "Look Ruby, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? Can you just leave me alone for a bit?" Yang questioned, looking up to find it was Weiss, and not her sister. "Oh. Hey, Weiss. Did you need something?"

"Well, first off, I wanted to come and apologize for Natsu's threat. He's been a little over protective of me since he found out about the baby." Weiss exclaimed.

"Where is he anyways?" Yang questioned.

"With Pyrrha, changing her." Weiss stated.

"I see." Yang chuckled. "Is there anything else you needed?"

Weiss came in, closing the door behind her, and sitting on the bed across from Yang, remaining silent, which Yang figured out why that was.

"I know she's our teammate. But I'm not just going to change my mind. I'm sorry I just… I don't think you know what it's like to be left. You have a giant family, that's only getting bigger. Recitals to perform at, dinners to attend…! I didn't have any of that. My mom left me, Ruby's mom left, too. Tai was always busy with school and Ruby couldn't even talk yet. I had to pick up the pieces. I had to keep things together. Alone. Weiss if you have something to say, then say it."

"When I was 10, my dad finally admitted to my mom that the only reason he married her was for the family name. It was actually on my birthday. He missed the big dinner. She got mad. He finally snapped." Weiss began. "I think she already knew. Looking back, I think I knew too. But hearing him say it, finally pushed her over the edge." Weiss stated, before she got up and went to sit beside Yang. "First it was separate lunches and dinner, opposite balconies at my recitals. A glass of wine here, a glass of wine there. Then it was no dinners, no recitals, a bottle of wine were and well, you get the idea."

"I'm really sorry." Yang stated. "I… shouldn't have assumed."

"You're right though. I don't know loneliness like you do. I have my own version, and I'll be Blake has her own version too." Weiss exclaimed.

"She doesn't have to be alone though. I was here for her, we all were." Yang stated. "She chose to leave us, same as Gajeel."

"Why do you think they did that?" Weiss asked. "Sting said it out on the balcony."

"Hmm?"

"The entire time Blake was at Beacon, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried to keep her past separated from us." Weiss exclaimed.

"She opened up to Gajeel." Yang argued.

"Because their pasts are the same. They both were part of groups that hurt people, and justified it as being a holy mission." Weiss exclaimed. "She tried to protect us. Eventually, those wall she put up came down, and the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of, actually happened. The universe proved her right."

"No one blamed her for anything." Yang stated. "If she had just talked to us she would have known that. How could I be there for her, if she doesn't let me? What if I needed her here for me?" Yang asked as she began to cry.

"I know it's not easy. I wish they hadn't left too. The only thing we can do now I be there for her when she's ready." Weiss exclaimed. "When she comes back. When they both come back."

"If they come back." Yang stated.

"They will." Weiss stated, getting Yang to look at her. "Yang, Ruby and Blake, even the Guardians, are more like family to me then my own brother, or even my own father. Who I'm sure are married to a couple of Bubba's by now. I would do anything for you all, and I'm willing to bet Blake feels the same way. So, when she's ready, I'll be there for her. I know we're not as close, but… I'm here for you too."

Yang calmed down, and smiled just as there was a knocking at the door.

"Is uh, everything okay?" Ruby asked poking her head in with Sting and Natsu.

"Yeah. It is." Yang smiled.

Ruby looked at them as if they were both about to explode, before giving off a sigh of relief.

"Good, because Scythe's back from his trip to Earthland, he needs us for a team meeting." Ruby chuckled.

~Xiao Long Residence~

"It feels good to be able to relax and just enjoy a day off." Tai sighed sitting on the couch watching television with Mirajane by his side.

"I'll admit, as much as I love cooking and taking care of animals, and the Saints out back, I'm glad we were able to hire some hands to do the work for us." Mira smiled.

"So, what do you feel like watching?" Tai asked with a smile.

"Hmm, well I heard Scythe got his shield throwing from that Captain America guy." Mira smiled.

"Alright, a Captain America Movie marathon it is." Tai smiled.

"Boss. Boss." A boy shouted banging on the back door.

"Oh now what?" Tai groaned marching over to the door. "What?"

"Something's wrong with the Saints, they're all dying, even the pups, cubs, hatchlings, you name it. It's as if someone's poisoned their drinking water." The farmhand exclaimed pointing out to the pens. "Not to mention, it all started when that weird girl stepped up on the center peg dividing all the pens."

Tai stepped out and saw the pens, filled with the dead bodies of all the Saints he and Mirajane had bred and raised, from Beowolves, to Taijitu's, all of them were dead, even the Nevermores were dead, and standing on the center pen, with a mist fading from her, was a familiar face Ruby had warned him about.

"Billy run home now and don't come back. The saints are dead, so that means so is the business. I'll pay you for your time and extra to help out your mom like you wanted, but you have to go home. That girl is bad news." Tai exclaimed as Strife walked along the beam towards the house.

"Y-yes sir." Billy said running off.

"Mira, lock the doors, and barricade the windows. Strife is outside and is coming this way." Tai shouted slamming the door shut.

"On it." Mira stated as she pushed the couch to block the front door, before entering Satan Soul to use magic to barricade the windows, both upstairs and down, as Tai used the dinner table to barricade the back door. "That should do it, but not for long." Mira exclaimed entering the kitchen with Tai. "What could Strife want here?"

"I have a pretty sneaky suspicion I know what she wants." Tai exclaimed grabbing Scythe's dual katana from the coatroom. "When Strife was still Scarlet, she obsessed over Scythe's swords, to the point that I had to hide them from her so she wouldn't hurt herself or her brother." Tai explained. "These were her grandfather's, from Earthland. Both a fire and ice combo of magic swords, at least according to Scythe they are."

"We can't let her have them." Mira stated.

CRASH

"Knock-knock. You home grandpa?" Strife asked as she walked through the mess of a destroyed door. "Oh good, you have what I came for. Hand them over and I'll spare your lives."

"Strife, you know I can't let you have these." Tai exclaimed strapping them over his shoulder.

"It wasn't a request." Strife stated before she disappeared in a flash and punched Mirajane in the gut, knocking her against the wall, knocking her out as she hit the back of her head.

"Now either give them to me, or she dies." Strife stated her nails becoming razor sharp crystal blades, pointed at Mira's throat.

"Stop." Tai shouted. "Okay, I'll give them to you."

Tai removed the weapons from his back, and held them out for Strife to take, before he received a punch to the face, as Strife held the weapons in her hand.

"Wise decision." Strife stated, punching him in the face several more times, before leaving. "I've had my fun. I'm actually feeling quite generous right today. So I'll let you both live."

With that, Strife left, leaving Tai on the ground, as he fell unconscious, Mira still out like a light.

"Damn it. What happened, to that… sweet… innocent… child…?" Tai questioned as he let darkness take over.


	54. Gain and Loss

Dragons in Remnant-53

It was a beautiful starry night as Blake was looking out over the horizon of the city, Gajeel standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Blake looked a bit upset, and Gajeel knew why that was.

"Hey Blake, Gajeel. You ready to go?" Sun asked from the closed balcony door.

"I swear I'm going to roar him back to Mantle." Gajeel growled as Blake chuckled.

"We'll be right there." Blake called back putting her hand on the ledge of the wooden railing to the balcony, finding a note.

"What's this?" Gajeel questioned. "Ilia is asking for you to meet up with her, and come alone. I smell a trap."

"I'm sure it is, but I still gotta go, I owe it to her, she's an old friend of mine." Blake sighed. "I'll be fine, just as long as I stick to the shadows."

"Alright." Gajeel exclaimed. "I'll explain to Monkey boy where you went."

"Thanks." Blake smiled before heading off.

 _ **~Back ally several blocks from home~**_

Blake stepped around the corner, looking around for Ilia, as she had promised to find her, and talk things out.

"Ilia?" Blake asked.

"I'm here." Ilia exclaimed walking towards Blake with her hands up, out of the shadows.

"Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be." Blake began, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "My family and I we can keep you safe."

"I'm sorry." Ilia exclaimed turning her head away.

"You can make it up to me by helping to stop Corsac and Fennec." Blake exclaimed.

"No. I'm sorry." Ilia said, before clenching her right fist, signaling someone.

Running could be heard, and Blake gasped, looking up as Yuma came down on her, planting her flat on the ground, with her weapon sliding to Ilia's feet. Yuma jumped off, as a spider Faunus came strolling forward, and wrapped Blake up in webbing.

"I've got her." Tarifa exclaimed.

"Well done, sister Tarifa, and to you, Ilia." Yuma exclaimed tossing Ilia's weapon back to her.

"Ilia." Blake called out. "What are you doing?"

"I tried to warn you Blake. I'm sorry." Ilia stated.

"Don't tell me you're sorry." Blake shouted.

"But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way." Ilia exclaimed. "But you and your family are holding the Faunus back."

"Because we're trying to protect people?" Blake questioned. "In what world do you live in, where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?"

"The same one as you." Ilia barked. "There's no such thing as innocent. There's no right thing to do; only what's best for us. There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen. But you know what snaps out hate?" Ilia asked pointing her weapon at Blake's throat. "Fear. I don't like hurting people, but I'll tell you this: it's gotten us results."

"Yeah, look where it's gotten you." Blake stated.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. No matter how much it hurts." Ilia stated.

"And you think killing me, is really for the greater good?" Blake asked. "I'm a Guardian. I protect people, human and Faunus alike. You know who started us, our group? A man who walks in both worlds. A man who's both human and Faunus, a half-blood."

"No." Ilia exclaimed, ignoring what Blake had said. "Killing you is not for the greater good. But getting rid of your family is."

"Good luck with that." Blake laughed. "Gajeel, is there, and he's a trained fighter who could put the most seasoned, ruthless, heartless, Huntsmen and Huntresses to shame."

"Give up with the bluffs Blake. The lightning Dust damaged his heart remember?" Ilia growled.

"That's right you weren't aware." Blake stated. "His heart was fixed, better than new. You know those earthquakes we've been feeling for the past couple months? Those weren't earthquakes, those were Gajeel, clearing out the desert for us to have more space to live in Menagerie."

Tarifa and Yuma looked at one another worried expressions on their faces, before looking back to Ilia.

"So go ahead, try to march up to my house, and kill my family, because once you step foot through the front door. Gajeel is going to beat all of you, and the others who are part of your assassination attempt, to a bloody pulp so bad, you'll need DNA recognition to just to identify who you are." Blake continued. "But I know this isn't you Ilia."

"Yes it is." Ilia said regaining her confidence. "But I guess back then you were too busy falling for Adam to notice. I was always jealous of the way you looked at him. I wanted you to look at me that way. But we can't always get what we want. Yuma with me, you two, get her to the docks."

"It's not going to work you know." Blake exclaimed as Ilia began to walk away.

"You already warned us about your boyfriend."

"I'm not talking about killing my family, even though that will fail to, I'm talking about invading and destroying Haven Academy." Blake stated. "By now, Lilly has already delivered the warning to the council."

"Your messenger is dead. Yuma assassinated him." Ilia stated turning to look back at Blake.

"Yes, Lilly did mention that attempt on his life in the message he sent to us, along with the confession of why Yuma was there, and who had sent him." Blake exclaimed. "But Lily is stronger than he looks, and can hold his breath for ten minutes. Which is how he fooled Yuma into thinking he had completed his mission. He's just been recovering. I'm sure that warning got to the council by now."

"No. That cannot be, I pierced his lung." Yuma exclaimed.

"Not according to the X-Rays Lilly sent. You almost did, but not quite." Blake sighed.

Without saying another word, Yuma and Ilia ran off, to join Fennec and Corsac in attempting to slay Blake's parents.

"Alright, let's go traitor." Tarifa exclaimed pulling on the webbing.

"You know." Blake began. "I've gained power since I left the White Fang, and I've been training that power, and you know what I think."

Tarifa and the other Faunus looked at each other as a black and purple aura surrounded Blake.

"I think it's high time I show you just how strong I've become." Blake stated disappearing into the shadows, the webbing falling to the ground.

Tarifa and her accomplice were shocked and began looking around, trying to find where she might come from.

"Poison-Shadow Dragon…" Blake shouted.

The duo looked up to see Blake falling towards them from the sky.

"ROAR." Blake shouted, hitting them with the dual element roar, which sent her higher into the air.

Upon descending again, Blake merged with the shadows, and calmly popped back up, without making so much as a sound until she put Gambol Shroud on her back again.

"Sorry you two. But I've gotta be there to make sure Gajeel doesn't actually kill them." Blake sighed merging with the shadows again.

 _ **~The Branwen Tribe Camp~**_

Raven was alone, sitting in her hut, sharpening her blade with a wet stone. Contemplating what she did wrong in trying to get her daughter to join her side.

"Raven, we have a problem." Vernal exclaimed.

"What is it?" Raven questioned.

"Salem's found us." Vernal stated.

"Salem. Okay."

"Five of her followers are waiting to speak with you."

"Right. We planned for this. Bring me my helmet." Raven exclaimed.

Out in the yard, waiting for Raven, stood Adam, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Strife with her father's swords at her sides. Raven came walking out of the tent, wearing her helmet, hoping it would intimidate them.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home." Raven stated. "Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines."

"Don't be too upset with them Aunt Raven." Strife smirked.

"Your men simply recognize the power of a Maiden when they see it." Cinder added her fire seeping from her eye.

"Not to mention an Etherion Dragonslayer like me." Strife added. "Which is why we'd like to have a word with you."

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving." Raven instructed her tribe.

"A little late to run and hide. You've been on our masters list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away." Adam exclaimed. "The only reason we haven't killed you or your Tribe yet is because our master is being courteous to the wishes of young Strife. You are her Great Aunt, after all."

"I know all about your master, and I know all about Scarlet's downward spiral into Strife during the Fall of Beacon, but I don't believe we've met." Raven said coming down the steps of her tent.

"We're the guys you should be afraid of." Mercury exclaimed.

"I doubt anyone should be afraid of you." Raven stated in a mocking tone.

"Oh yeah, tell that to—"

"Quiet." Cinder said.

"That's what I thought." Raven said, bemused at the little spectacle.

"I'm Cinder Fall. This is my associate, Arthur Watts, and my disciples, Emerald, Mercury, and I believe you're already familiar with Strife." Cinder exclaimed.

"Three children you've tricked into following you, one of which is the disowned daughter of the man known to Remnant as a hero, as well as a walking apocalypse, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania. Is that about right?"

"Ahem. Uh, technically I was also a doctor, but I must say the rest was spot on." Adam stated.

"Aren't you perceptive?" Cinder smiled.

"Well she isn't the leader of the Branwen Tribe for nothing." Strife laughed. "But there was one more thing you missed Aunty Raven. I wasn't tricked into joining Salem's side, I volunteered."

"Perception is what's kept me alive."

"I'm afraid the reason you're still alive is because you have something our master wants." Cinder exclaimed. "Of course, if I'm wrong-" Cinder stated lighting up some fire.

"Vernal." Raven called.

Vernal stepped out of the tent, and came up to Raven's side.

"So, this is the long-lost Spring Maiden. Prove it." Cinder exclaimed.

Raven looked to Vernal, giving her the okay. Vernal closed her eyes in concentration as the wind began to pick up speed, dark thunder clouds swirling and forming in the sky above. Adam, Mercury, and Emerald shielded their eyes and thunder cracked around them. Strife and Cinder only smiled.

"Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything." Raven stated as the wind died down.

"Raven I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence." Cinder exclaimed.

"I mean, him you can insult his intelligence all you want, there's hardly anything there." Strife smiled pointing her thumb at Mercury.

"Hey." Mercury growled as Emerald chuckled.

"There is a slim chance you and your maiden could escape here today." Cinder continued. "But if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her."

"But we come bearing an olive branch." Strife added.

"The maidens are merely a means to an end." Adam began. "Salem's true desires are the relics locked within the Huntsmen Academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts in defiance against Salem will be forgiven. It's the best deal either of you are going to get."

"You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy." Raven exclaimed.

"That's because it will be Aunty Raven." Strife smiled.

"Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem now. All we need is the key to the vault. You're not the only one to turn your back on Oz, Raven." Cinder exclaimed.

"I'm not helping Salem. I'm not helping Oz. I don't want a part in any of this." Raven declared.

"That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden, but if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your days squabbling in the wilderness." Cinder exclaimed.

"We just need the relic." Strife added.

"I need time to think this over." Raven stated.

"You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now." Adam exclaimed.

"Backed me into a corner huh?" Raven scoffed.

"So, are you with us, or against us?" Cinder questioned.

Everything was silent for a few moments, before Raven acted and removed her helmet.

"Agreements like these are built on trust, and forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're doing to need to give me more." Raven stated.

"You are in a poor position to negotiate." Adam declared.

"Now hold on, let's hear her demands first then we'll decide if the position is a poor one." Strife smiled.

"I want my brother dead." Raven said simply.

"Qrow?" Cinder asked.

"That's right. He knows I have Spring, and if I help you get your relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow right into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your relic, and we all leave happy."

"Now this is a proposition I can get behind." Cinder smiled.

"Ditto." Strife chuckled.

"All right ladies let's pause for a moment." Adam exclaimed. "We have one objective: retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not doing to go down without a fight, and he's not going to fight quietly. Our advantage here is just as you said. We walk straight into Haven. No resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window."

"He's good, but not that good." Raven exclaimed. "All of us against him… It'll be over in a heartbeat."

"Um, there is one thing you don't know about Uncle Qrow Aunt Raven." Strife said, speaking up.

"What is that Strife?"

"He's not just some regular old Huntsmen who's the best of the best anymore." Strife began. "He's a poison Demonslayer."

"So that's what those green markings on his arms were." Raven exclaimed.

"Also, it's not just him. He has the students with him. He has Ruby. He has Scythe." Emerald stated.

"He certainly does." Cinder exclaimed.

"If we leave that school a bloody mess, it will draw the attention of the authorities. The Kingdom will be on high alert, and the White Fang's attack will be ruined." Adam stated.

"Then we wait." Cinder exclaimed. "We wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school."

"Then Salem leaves my people alone for good." Raven added.

"You have yourself a deal." Cinder exclaimed.

"Wait." Adam said, stopping Cinder from shaking Raven's hand. "Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over both Strife's your grudges with her parents, I will not be taking the blame."

"Then what are you worried about?" Cinder asked, flames spewing from her eye, as Adam removed his hand from her wrist in pain as she burned it. "Fly back home and tinker with your machines, and tell Salem she'll get what she wants, and more."

Raven took Cinders hand and shook it.

 _ **~At the Belladonna household~**_

The sound of gunshots rang out through the air, as a conflict was going on, inside the chieftain's house.

"Get down." A Faunus guard shouted, flipping a table over to provide cover for himself and Kali.

The guard popped his head out and fired several times at the two White Fang grunts firing at them. He took one of them out, but the other one shot him in the arm, depleting his Aura and knocking him out.

Kali took his weapon and began firing at the home invaders, and an angered look on her face.

"Get out of my house." She shouted. "Ghira?" She questioned before having to duck down again.

In the front, Ghira was fighting with the guards to push back the White Fang members that were surrounding them.

"Gajeel, now would be a good time for some of that Dragon strength you have." Ghira exclaimed.

"You read my mind." Gajeel's voice echoed as a shadow swallowed up all the White Fang grunts.

Moments later they all came of a shadow on the ceiling, groaning in pain, and looking like they just received the worst beating of their lives.

"Go find my wife." Ghira instructed one of his guards as more grunts came rushing in.

He chopped the neck of a grunt coming to strike him, and tossed him to the side before catching the falling body of a fox Faunus that had worked for him for a few years now.

Seeing all this bloodshed, and fighting, was beginning to stir up something inside him that Ghira has not felt in a long time as he stared at Fennec and Corsac.

"I believe it's time our dear chieftain step down, brother." Corsac exclaimed.

"Yes brother, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree." Fennec stated.

Ghira's clenched fists opened suddenly, revealing his nails grew into claws, as his pupils and irises were small in anger. He tore off his cloak, and glared at the brothers with a predatory growled emanating from his voice, before giving off a feral animalistic roar.

"Oh boy. You two are dead now." Gajeel smirked knocking out another grunt. "From what Blake's told me, this only happens when Ghira is pushed past his limit, since he's normally a pacifist, and if I'm not mistaken, a Faunus whose animalistic traits only appear when they're pissed off are ones you definitely want to avoid angering, especially if they're of a predatory species."

Ghira leapt forward, before using his agility to leap from the ground onto a pillar, and striking a White Fang grunt down, before another came lunging a spear at him, only for Ghira to grab it and lift the spear, while effortlessly lifting the grunt with it, sending her flying into Fennec, both of them falling to the ground, before Corsac aimed his weapon at him, and fired, just as Ghira threw the spear.

Corsac's attack struck Ghira in the chest, while the spear strike Corsac in the hood, pinning him to the wall.

"Brother." Fennec called out.

The attack on Ghira vanished as Fennec switched the dust to use the element of wind, attacking Ghira with it, Ghira held his ground against the attack, as Gajeel was supporting him, both unaware of the White Fang grunt ready to strike, and would have taken them down if Sun hadn't burst through the window, knocking him down and out.

"It's about time you got back from the store Monkey-boy." Gajeel growled.

"Hey, I just saved your butt, give me a little respect." Sun exclaimed.

Corsac tore his hood from the rest of his uniform, and marched over to Fennec, who stopped and performed a double team up of fire and wind, swirling towards Sun like a drill.

"Not good." Gajeel stated grabbing Ghira, and disappearing into the shadows.

Sun began spinning his weapon in a fan motion, fending off the attack, before the sound of a clip clicking echoed, and alerted the brothers of their unexpected guest. They pointed up to the balcony, and fired as Blake jumped up and down, wielding Gambol Shroud's dual function, landing in front of the brothers.

As they raised their weapons to strike, Blake pressed the trigger on the main half of Gambol Shroud and locked them in an Ice-Clone of herself, similar to what she did with Torchwhick.

After trapping them, Blake leapt forward, joining side by side, with Sun, Gajeel, and Ghira as they reappeared from the shadows.

"Dad, where's mom?" Blake questioned.

"I'm not sure, I got ambushed right away." Ghira stated.

"Judging from the scent, she's still in the house." Gajeel stated.

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-"

"Blake, as much as it pains me to say this, take Monkey-boy with you and go find your mom." Gajeel stated.

"He's right, take Sun with you and go find your mother. We can handle these two." Ghira stated.

"But-"

"You keep assuring us your friend isn't a complete waste of space. Let's see him prove it." Ghira stated. "Gajeel and I can hold them off."

"We've got this Blake, I've wanted to sock these bozo's since they day I met them." Gajeel stated as Corsac and Fennec began melting their icy prison.

"You'll have to get in line my boy. Blake, go." Ghira ordered.

Blake closed her eyes, and ran off, with Sun, telling him to look in a different direction as she went in the direction of her father's study, just as the two White Fang Priests broke free.

Gajeel and Ghira looked at one another, before Gajeel smiled, and gave a slight nod. Ghira got the message and cracked his neck before grabbing Gajeel by the wrist and spinning around, gaining momentum, before he threw Gajeel at the brothers, pinning them to the ground.

"You're going to pay for trespassing on a Dragon's territory." Gajeel growled his eyes glowing white, as his body was covered in his scales.

 _ **~In the family Study~**_

Ilia was sitting on the ledge to the upper levels of the study, waiting for Ghira, of Kali to rush through the doors for safety, only to be shocked to find Blake marching through them confidently, and glaring up at her.

Ilia stood up and grabbed her weapon, pulling it out as Blake removed Gambol Shroud from her back, ready to fight if she has to.

 _ **~In the Dining room~**_

Kali was firing her borrowed weapon at the intruders of her home, hitting several objects, and her marks, eventually though she ran out of ammunition. Throwing the gun away, Kali grabbed a tray and began using it as a shield, noticing one of the guards looking at her with a questioning look.

"Do you have a better idea?" Kali questioned.

A second later, Yuma flew in and began strangling one of the guards who were still able to fight.

"Quiet now." Yuma stated.

Kali began to yell and ran to Yuma, with the tray raised.

"Ma'am, no." The guard shouted as Kali was still rushing to strike Yuma.

 _ **~In the study~**_

"Did you come in here to hide?" Blake questioned as she and Ilia stared each other down.

"I told you, I didn't want this." Ilia stated.

"But you're still here." Blake stated.

"I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do." Blake stated, causing Ilia to turn away. "Just stay out of my way."

As Blake began to walk to the doors leading to the dining room, Ilia lunged at Blake, aiming to skewer her through the head, only for it to disappear as it was a shadow-copy.

 _ **(Que Music… Catch fire: Jenix)**_

Blake stood between the desks of the study behind Ilia, before the chameleon Faunus lengthened her weapon, and flicked it like a whip, missing Blake as she jumped out of the way, running along the top of the furniture. Jumping from one desk, to another, blocking Ilia's strikes, now and again, before she leapt up in the air, and used her ribbon to wrap around Ilia's wrist, before she used it to both reel herself to Ilia, and pull the chameleon Faunus towards her, creating double the pressure of the impact when she landed her feet on Ilia's stomach and chest.

Ilia hit the ground with a thud, while Blake landed on her feet; quickly getting up, Ilia blocked Blake's blade pushing against it.

"Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?" Blake questioned.

"Because it works." Ilia stated.

"That doesn't make it right." Blake stated.

Ilia pulled the trigger on her weapon, sending a jolt of electricity through her weapon and Blake's, forcing Blake throw her weapon away in a reflexive to the electricity. Ilia jumped onto one of the desks, and twisted in mid-air before kicking Blake in the side, knocking her over another desk, skidding on her hands and feet.

Quickly jumped out of the way, Blake barely avoided another strike from Ilia's whip, leaving her shadow-copy to take the hit, as she rolled out of the way.

"Stop lecturing me." Ilia shouted.

Blake turned the corner to see Ilia left her mask on the ground, before the lights went out.

' _She's seriously going to regret doing that. She thinks I can't see her in the dark as she camouflages with it. I can see her easily.'_ Blake thought as she stood up and ran for her weapon.

Ilia stepped on a creaky plank before Blake turned in her direction, and evaded the strike Ilia sent her way, surprising the camouflaged Faunus.

Taking her weapon, Blake fired at Ilia as she ran away, ran around the room, confused as to how Blake could tell she was there.

"Why couldn't you just leave?" Ilia questioned.

"Because I run away too much." Blake stated, switching her weapon to its sword form.

Using her senses, Blake saw Ilia on the second level, before jumping away to evade the electrical attack Ilia sent at her. She jumped behind one of the desks, and pulled out two magazines of Dust ammunition. Fire and ice, were all she had left on her.

"Sorry dad." Blake stated loading the fire Dust magazine into the chamber, and firing at the houseplants, lighting them up, and lighting up the room. _'At least now I can conserve my magic for when it's needed.'_

Ilia leapt at Blake, removing her camouflage as she leapt through the air, and struck Blake's weapon out of her hands, before Blake spun around and grabbed the hilt, just in time to block an attack from her former friend, and grab her wrist, twisting her around, before jumping back leaving a Shadow-Copy to take Ilia's strike.

Blake and Ilia continued to strike their weapons against one another's, before Blake twisted Ilia to the ground, slamming her weapon down, and quickly swinging Gambol Shroud, only for Ilia to evade it and swing her own weapon at Blake.

Back-flipping away from Ilia, Blake landed a safe distance, as Ilia began to spin around, and whip at the cat Faunus with every strike she had.

Taking a stance, Blake jumped to the side, as a Shadow-Copy took the hit, before firing at Ilia once again, who blocked them.

"Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it." Ilia stated.

Jumping back, Blake landed on the second floor of the study, hiding behind the railing.

"You used to see thing the way I did! The way Adam did! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left… is to attack back." Ilia shouted.

"What the hell do you think the Guardians do? We protect both humans and Faunus alike, because the team is comprised of both humans and Faunus, who completely trust one another. The Guardians are a family." Blake stated as she loaded the Ice Magazine into the chamber.

Firing at Ilia, Blake knew she had to do something that would actually get through to her old friend, keeping her distracted while Ilia just knocked the shots away. She raised her weapon to strike, only to find it was frozen solid.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud in its chained-sickle form, and wrapped it around Ilia's weapon, before pulling it out of her hands. Blake jumped from the ledge and landed on top of Ilia, pinning her to the ground as she restrained her.

 _ **(End Song…)**_

"You're wrong. There's always another choice." Blake stated holding Ilia down. "Ilia… Please. You're a good person, but you're making all the wrong decisions."

"SHUT UP." Ilia shouted.

"Is this really what your parents would've wanted?" Blake questioned.

"I don't know what else to do." Ilia stated, sounding on the brink of breaking down. "I don't know what else to do…"

Just as Ilia began to let herself feel her emotions, Gajeel and Ghira came rushing through the wall, breaking it down while Fennec and Corsac's weapons lay strewn on the ground.

"Blake." Ghira shouted, seeing his daughter.

"Look out." Gajeel shouted pushing Ghira out of the way, in time for Fennec to stab him in the back instead of Ghira.

"Gajeel." Blake shouted before Ilia threw her off.

"Get off my son-in-law." Ghira shouted throwing Fennec at Corsac, who stepped to the side so he wouldn't be hit by his flying brother.

Gajeel tore the weapon from his shoulder and ran for Corsac, the jackal Faunus seemed surprisingly strong, as he managed to meet Gajeel, fist for fist as they clashed before they locked their hands together in a competition of strength, Gajeel proving to be the superior being.

Ilia stood there, confused on what to do as she stared at the fighting pairs, with Ghira fighting against Fennec.

"Ilia. What are you doing? Fight." Fennec shouted as he swung his weapon at Ghira again.

Ghira and Fennec were locked in combat until Ghira grabbed the Dust charged attack and sent it towards Corsac, freeing Gajeel to help Blake.

"Brother." Fennec shouted jumping back before he went after Ghira again, only for Sun to come swinging in, hitting him in the face, and knocking him over.

Gajeel pulled out his batons, and merged them to their bow-staff form, spinning it around before he jumped up, evading Ilia's swing from her frozen weapon she had back in her hand. The constant blows and impacts from both weapons clashing ended with the ice breaking, and freeing Ilia's weapon. She tried to use the Lightning Dust in her weapon, but the ice that had covered it, and left the Lightning Dust soaked. Due to this disadvantage, Gajeel pinned Ilia down against a support pillar.

"Stop." Blake shouted.

Gajeel and Ilia looked to her to see she was crying, as she didn't want any of this.

"Please." Blake pleaded.

Ilia pushed against Gajeel's weapon and slid out before allowing Gajeel to slam into the support pillar, worsening the damage beyond a repairable stage.

A portion of the second floor fell and Ilia was right under it, and was about to be crushed before the sound of a large impact was heard, and Ghira was grunting as he was the one who caught it, much to her surprise.

"Go." Ghira exclaimed, allowing Ilia a chance to escape.

Ghira began having trouble holding the portion of floor, up, before Gajeel took action and took his place, lifting it higher than Ghira could currently extend his reach, covered in steel dragon scales.

"I got this, now get going." Gajeel stated holding it tight, wincing in pain as he felt his shoulder throb from where he was stabbed.

Fennec got up and looked to where his brother lay unconscious, grabbing his brother's weapon, and changing the dust cartridge from wind to fire, running for Gajeel.

Blake saw this, and used Gambol Shroud around Gajeel's waist, pulling him out from under the portion of floor, mere seconds before Fennec lunged at him, landing where he was before the detached building piece landed on him, destroying the weapons and causing an explosion to occur, killing Fennec in the process.

The doors opened to reveal Kali dragging in an unconscious Yuma.

"Mom." Blake exclaimed.

"Where were you, I searched practically everywhere I could before I had to help with the fighting." Sun questioned.

Blake ran over to her mother and they hugged each other, happy to see neither of them were significantly hurt.

"What have you done?" Corsac questioned getting up. "You've ruined everything. EVERYTHING."

Blake turned around and picked up her weapon as she stood guard in front of Gajeel and Ghira with Sun by her side to aid in the fight.

Just as Corsac was about to attack them, Ilia's whip came and wrapped around his torso, electrocuting him to unconsciousness.

After the ordeal, Ilia broke down into tears, not known what she was supposed to do anymore, as she fell to her knees.

 _ **~Later outside~**_

Outside, a crowd had gathered around the front steps to the Belladonna house, concerned for what was going on as one of the Faunus standing guard was doing crowd control.

"Back! Everyone, stay back." She exclaimed. "We've got people inside doing their best."

"Look." An aquatic Faunus exclaimed pointing to the front entrance.

Ghira came marching out, with both a White Fang grunt, and a noble soldier, over his shoulders, Gajeel carrying out the rest of the survivors who couldn't walk on their own, as Corsac was being escorted out of the building.

"Get in there, search for any stragglers." A guard shouted as Ghira put the two unconscious Faunus down. "We came as soon as we got the call." The guard stated.

Corsac was pushed to his knees by two guards, as he was detained for multiple charges that would put him away for a long time. Seeing this, the guard turned to Ghira.

"And Fennec?" He asked.

Ghira simply shook his head in sadness as he felt sorry for the brother who had been lost in the battle. The guard walked up Corsac and leaned down glaring at him.

"Was it worth it?" The guard asked.

Corsac simply bowed his head in shame, as he knew none of this was worth losing his brother.

Blake simply stood at the entrance, Gajeel by her side, with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Sun, who was sitting off to the side, catching his breath. She turned to Ilia who was sitting opposite of Sun, as the Chameleon Faunus had a look of complete and utter defeat on her face, as she turned her head, not having the courage to face Blake.

Blake turned to the crowd that had gathered, and took a deep breath, before heading off to face the crowd, Gajeel following closely behind, and try to convince more of them to join the cause.

"Blake, Gajeel." Ghira called seeing where they were going.

As he tried to advance, Kali put her arm out to stop him, letting him know she was confident that they knew what they were doing.

Walking half way down the steps, Blake looked to Gajeel, who gave a confident nod, and turned back to the crowd, taking in a deep breath before she began.

"Humans didn't do this." Blake began pointing to the damage done at the house. "We did this. Faunus." She stated, a scowl growing on her face before it became softer. "We did this to ourselves. We're just as capable of hate and violence as the humans, but I don't think any of us would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?" Blake questioned her ears flattening in anger.

"By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place; and if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame but ourselves. This is the message Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him." Gajeel added, joining in on the speech.

"You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers, to a very complicated problem, and we can't give that to you." Blake exclaimed. "We don't know, how to make hate go away. We don't! But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. We understand that to ask to leave your homes, and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk… But that's what's at stake."

"So we're going, and we'll stand by ourselves if we have to." Gajeel stated.

"I'll stand with you." Ilia called out as she made her presence known. "If… if you'd have me." Ilia finished, still feeling guilty about what she had done.

"Isn't that the White Fang girl?" One of the citizens questioned.

"I thought she hated the Belladonnas." Another exclaimed.

"You're not going anywhere." The head guard stated grabbing Ilia by the arm as she tried to walk towards them.

"Let her come." Blake stated surprising the guard.

"You're just going to forgive her?" The guard asked. "After everything she did?"

"I am." Blake stated.

"There's one thing you have to understand about us Guardians pal." Gajeel stated, marching up the steps. "We are the forgiving type. Sure we may hold grudges about serious things that are truly horrendous. But Ilia was misguided, and her weak state of mind when her parents died, is what allowed Adam's state of mind to crawl in and take over. So yeah, we forgive her, for being weak while grieving over loved ones she's lost. That ain't a crime, even if it was, I wouldn't arrest her for it, and neither should you." Gajeel exclaimed, standing tall in front of the guard. "If you wanna test me, then go ahead, but Ilia is coming with us to save Haven Academy, whether you like it or not. So let her go."

The guard turned to Ghira who had a proud smile on his face, and simply nodded, letting the guard know to do what they said. Once the guard had let Ilia go, the Chameleon Faunus walked down the steps towards Blake.

"What do they think they're doing?" The guard asked.

"They've learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older." Ghira explained. "That there is strength in forgiveness."

Ilia stood beside Blake, with a soft smile on her face, before someone interrupted the moment.

"I'll go." A goat Faunus exclaimed walking up through the crowd.

"I'll go to." An aquatic Faunus called out raising her hand.

After that, multiple Faunus began to volunteer to go and fight alongside them, wanting to stand up and fight for their home, and prove they can be so much more, as Gajeel and Sun began to descend the stairs, joining Ilia and Blake.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Sun smiled.

"Thank you." Blake smiled as Gajeel put his arm around her.

"You stabbed me, and stopped my heart." Gajeel said looking at Ilia.

"I… Ow!" Ilia began before Gajeel pinched her shoulder.

"There. Now we're even." Gajeel smiled as Ghira and Kali came down and joined the four of them.

"We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven." Ghira stated.

"We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible." Ghira stated.

"We'll need transport too." Kali added. "For everyone."

"Relax, I got the armor, weapons, shields, and training covered." Gajeel smirked.

"I think we know a ship captain who owes us a favor." Blake smiled.


End file.
